


The Hand of a Kingsman

by SherlockianonFire



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A new Merlin for HQ, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Merlin as the new Arthur, No Hartwin, Violent Scenes, depiction of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 178,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianonFire/pseuds/SherlockianonFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsman agents never work alone in the field. There are always shadows near them: the handlers.<br/>When Gary Eggsy Unwin is in evident danger, saving him is the only option.<br/>For his handler takes a lot of courage to disobey the new Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invisible One

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fic I wrote for Kingsman the Secret Service Fandom. No Hartwin.
> 
> It’s just the first chapter, not much Eggsy, but he is mentioned. We will see how people interact with him, but I really like the idea of the Handlers for kingsman. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Let me introduce you to Aderyn Trevor, Blasine, a handler in the Kingsman Agency.
> 
> Note: English is not my first language. Apologies for any mistake and horrific linguistic pains

 

   Feeling the cold metal against his temple, just like years before. Someone else was in his place at that time though. He, the one looking that horrifying scene, was now the protagonist.

Too weak to move, injured, bleeding and defeated. He thought for years that this moment would come, but not so soon. It’s been only 3 years since he lost Harry; probably this was the moment to see him again. He closed his eyes slowly facing his faith, crying in pain and loss, no mother, no sister, no friends by his side. He had failed… embarrassing Harry, once again.

“Asking for permission to intervene, sir.”

 _«Denied.»_ Answered the voice of her superior in her earpiece, trembling in anguish.

“Sir, please.” She knew Arthur was watching this ordeal and had said nothing at all. He had accepted the loss of a Kingsman. After three year.

 _«Permission denied, Blasine. I repeat, permission denied.»_ Guinevere’s voice recalling her duty echoed.

“Fuck you, Guinevere!” She would not let this happened, she wouldn’t allow losing one of the best agents in years. Someone that Arthur cared about. She could be blamed for insubordination.

_“Well then”_

_«Blasine! It’s an order!»_

“I’m not losing someone like Morgana did.” And that was the last part she heard. The rest was just and purely havoc.

She jumped from the roof, crashing a magnificent vitraux by doing it. No bulletproof suit, just her favourite black leather jacket and a small bulletproof gillette to protect her heart. She was no agent, she has no umbrellas, no rings, no shoes, nothing to ignite the night, neither a poisonous pen. Focused on taking as much men down as she can, she moved fiercely breaking bones, receiving blood in her face, being beaten and delivering punches to anyone who dared to get closer to her and Galahad.

He was on the ground, barely breathing. She needed to hurry the things up. She saved him from the bullet in the head but he was still in danger. Good thing that when everybody believed that the good guy had been defeated, most of the evil minions go back to their evil tasks. Thanks God, it was like that and these guys were textbook and she had enough charges and bullets, but not for long.

“Guinevere, extraction?”

_«Five minutes.»_

“Three! I need to disappear.” 

_«Four. Lancelot is in your way.»_

“Copied.”

She stopped; fired one more round and got hit various times between sixty seconds. What a day!

“Happy Blasine day!” She shot a big man, a bodyguard, in his head and made him fall - the last one of her enemies. Not the boss, he was killed as soon as she touched the ground. Basic technique: _cut the head, the rest is trash_. That was what she heard once from Galahad, and he was fucking right.

Silence in her head, sirens in the building. She was alive and so was Galahad.

_“God, Galahad!”_

Blasine ran next to him, checking vitals, soft breath coming from his beaten lungs, lots of blood, internal hemorrhage and ribs almost in place. He was ok. He was weak as hell, very beaten, but alive.

 _«Two minutes.»_ Guinevere voice resounded in her ear.

“Do you have readings from dangerous vitals?”

  _«Multiple injuries, blood loss.»_

 _“_ Nothing obvious, please.”

_«He’ll make it.»_

“Good.” She touched his face, pale and beautiful, his eyes starting to open, showing a sweet blue light in them. “Good, boy. Just a bit more, Gary, please.” She took his glasses off and put them in his inside pocket.

She could hear Lancelot coming, it was time to disappear.

Rule n°1: A handler must never be seen in the field. 

NEVER. 

 


	2. The Unnecessary Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time you got Eggsy being cheeky and charming at the same time.  
> Not much because we are just starting with this, but in the future and if you are interested this will grow.

 

   The life of a handler was good, well paid, but by no means, easy.   
You collect information, identify targets, prepare the floor for a Kingsman to act and take the credit, inside the organization of course, never in public.

Remember: the name of a Kingsman only appeared in the newspapers three times, when they were born, when got married and when he or she died. And even in those cases the recognition is not enough. Well, not having credit for something was not a problem for her. When that happened, she laughed in the shade of a conflict, already over.

Fifteen days since the ‘intervention’ had passed. Her written reports on the incident had been read and accepted, causing a 15- days suspension, just like in college.

 _“Bollocks!”_   She had told to herself, at least she still got paid and could keep his beautiful and little apartment. In other words, she still had a full ‘house’ for her. Being 25 and living alone had some advantages.

After that, she must have taken her beautiful self into the tailor shop in front of Arthur, the former Merlin. Now was the time of explanations, regrets and words like “ _It’s not going to happen again_ ”; “ _I’m so sorry_ ”; “ _My apologies, sir_ ”; even if she didn’t feel them.   
To be honest, she regretted nothing about that mission. She did her job and she did it quite well.

She frowned at her image at the mirror; some purple marks on her chest and ribs from her last assignment. ‘ _Nothing to be worried about_ ’, Guin has said. She loves her job, but sometimes it was just hateful.

Once, she wore long sleeves for weeks because of the many bruises she got in a task, but today a rockstar outfit would do its job. If she was going to face her boss she needed to show strength. Dark blue skinny jeans, black slim fit t-shirt, her black high heel shoe boots, and of course, her black leather jacket. Yep, the same jacket that got a hole in the right sleeve caused by a riffle bullet when saving Agent Galahad fifteen days ago.

She looked at her image in the mirror one more time and convinced herself that a cup of coffee and her motorbike would do the rest. Arthur was waiting for her and being late was not an option.

***

   She greeted the tailor at the desk when she entered the shop and was informed right away that she was being expected at the dining room. Before crossing the doors she took a deep breath and put her helmet under her left arm. She wanted to look fierce since a reprimand was guaranteed.  

“Did you want to see me, sir?” She said a little shy for her initial intention.

“Good Morning, Blasine. Please, come in.” Arthur replied staring at her like a father does with his daughter. No anger or happiness noticeable in his Scottish accented voice. She was really scared right now. Arthur was famous for not letting his emotions bubble when he is angry, so this was terrible.  

“Yes, sir.” She was doomed; there was no outfit which could save her from the scolding of her boss. She approached the table and left her helmet over it.

“Aderyn, your suspension ends today. So, your new assignment is here. As usual, be careful and follow your orders.” He handled to her the folder with instructions. His piercing olive eyes fixed in her apparently innocent features while she was walking closer to him around the table. 

“Sir, are you going to argue with me for what I did in the last mission or not?” Aderyn Trevor asked so directly that Arthur curved his lips in a smile.

Ok. She wasn’t doomed.

She was fucked.

***

“Good Morning, sir. I’m glad to see you back in the service.”

He heard when crossing the doors of the tailor shop. Immediately answering:

“Good Morning. Thank you very much.” Eggsy looked around making sure everything was ok and added with some sort of embarrassment. “Too many days of resting for my taste. Is Arthur in here?”.  Going straight to the point would give him some time not to get caught out of his bed. He still feels a little pain in his ribs, especially while standing.

“Yes, Sir. He is in a meeting. May I offer a cup of tea, while you wait for him?” The tailor said offering Eggsy a seat to rest like he was imagining his suffering.

“Oh, no. Thank you. I guess I’ll take my time outside the dining room until the meeting is over.” The young agent wanted to see his boss and friend just at the moment, he was not feeling very calm these days and he needed some answers that can only be granted by Arthur. Now the stairs didn’t look as friendly as always.

Shit.

“Sir, you shouldn’t…” Added the clerk trying to stop him, but Gary _Eggsy_ Unwin always did what he wanted. Stopping him was not an option. And both men knew it.

***

“Arguing with you, Aderyn, only causes me to lose my good temper.” Arthur answered taking off his square frame glasses.

So, that means that she would be scolded in personal terms. She faced the facts first before they were put under the light.

“You know I didn’t obey the orders; that’s why I got suspended. Insubordination, you said.”

“And you were punished as you deserved.” Now it was the former Merlin and friend who was talking to her. “Believe me, fifteen days of suspension was the lowest sentence I got for you. You must have been fired.” He stated with a sense of worry in his words, almost sadness.

“Yes, I know it, sir. But I was taught not to let my colleagues down. Morgana taught me that and she was always right, so was Agent Galahad.” Aderyn’s heart was talking. She was being emotional again, but she really felt that. She was talking about two people who were important to her. No lie in her words and Merlin understood that.

“Eggsy… I mean, Galahad, is not your colleague. He is in a higher position than you.” Arthur felt pain too, he knew that Aderyn and Eggsy were part of the same group, there were very much alike, but with an ocean of different circumstances between the two of them. “If you are asked to fulfill a task, you do it. That’s your job.” He emphasized the last part of his speech.

“I can’t cross him out. My duty is protecting Agent Galahad, no matter the cost. If he failed in that mission, it means I didn’t do my task as it should have been done. It’s my fault, not his. I failed and I had to amend it.” She was angry, but angry at her.

Guilt was the word that best describes her at the moment. Since the beginning she was the one to blame. She wouldn’t have taken part if her report would have been more precise and if she would have considered all the possibilities to avoid being caught.

“A handler must never be seen in front of a Kingsman, never on a mission.” Arthur tried to refresh Aderyn’s memory.

That was the only rule that applies to the handlers. The only promise they had to keep and never break.

“And what might happen if that occurs?” Aderyn took the risk to ask.

She knew it. You got fired or got killed. The crime defined the end. The answer was floating in the air when the door opened in a second.

“Good Morning, Arthur! Long time no see you!” Eggsy greeted in his navy pin stripe suit, looking cheerful and cheeky. Agent Galahad always had a perfect timing.

What a knight in shining armor!

Dark blond hair perfectly combed, slightly red cheeks, greenish blue eyes looking at her in detail and a flirty smile in his lips. He was ok, walking, smiling and pretending to interrupt without intention. Gary _Eggsy_ Unwin was terribly ok, according to Aderyn Trevor.

“Galahad! You should be resting, you are on medical leave. What are you doing here?” Arthur left his seat to welcome the young agent, while reaching him a chair.

“Good morning, my lady!” Eggsy said in an articulated voice with a slow pace, taking the time to look at her in full. Who was that woman?

_“Black and blue outfit, no suit, not an agent.”_

He thought.

She looked rough, but her face was something different, there was a sweet expression in it, with dark hair and chocolate eyes, as strong as her voice when she answered his greeting.

“Sir.” Aderyn nodded. “Arthur, I should go.” She finished taking her helmet and the folder under her arm.

“Yes, please. I’ll be expecting your report on the assigned task.” Arthur dismissed her, feeling the urge of keeping both agents apart.

“Yes, sir.” She accepted and said to Eggsy. “Excuse me and have a good day, Agent Galahad.” A sincere smile on her face.

“Likewise…” Eggsy could felt it and Aderyn was surprised of her own reaction to the younger agent. She left the room feeling incredibly awkward. 

“Eggsy, I ask you again, what are you doing here?” Arthur retorted sitting next to Eggsy.

“A medical leave is awfully boring for a man of action like me. By the way, Rox has been having so much fun with her intrusion in German soil and I’m quite jealous to be honest.” The man dropped his feelings with pure innocence. He indeed was bored and Roxy being away was not help at all.

“Lancelot is taking hers and your responsibilities. She is not enjoying her time in Germany.” Ok, Arthur made his point very clear and Eggsy had no answer for that.

Eggsy knew Roxy was saving the world out there all by herself, but he was desperate to be part of it. Was it that bad?

“Well… I came to have a little chat with my boss and of course, having a good time is guarantee. So, my dear Arthur… Tell me, what is a handler?” Eggsy dropped the bomb in Arthur’s face. He listened something very interesting, but incomplete.


	3. Reminiscence

 

He should have been resting, his mother warned him of the results of going out when on a medical leave, especially in his condition. He wasn’t dead, yeah, but the costs were more painful than he thought. His conversation with Arthur was ridiculously fruitless. He went from one concise explanation to another and never really satisfied his curiosity.

 _“What is a handler?”_ He repeated.

 _“You don’t need to know, Eggsy.”_ Answered Arthur not paying enough attention to the topic. 

 _“Arthur…Better tell me now, coz you know I’ll find it out on my own.”_ A delicate threat in his voice, he really wanted to know.

 _“They are logistic assistants for HQ, nothing else. Do you believe I get information from nothing? I DO have magic, but not THAT powerful. All of us need assistance.”_ Arthur added looking straight to his eyes, a bigger warning in them.

“ _Is she one of your minions, then?”_ Nothing ventured, nothing gained, thought Eggsy.

 _“She?”_ Arthur frowned and his smile became a sour grin.

 _“That beautiful and strong woman… what’s her name again?”_ Something was telling Eggsy to go deeper on that subject and he was sure that it was something worth enough.

 _“You haven’t heard it from me not from her.”_ Arthur noticed the interest and in a way he was feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the interrogation.

 _“What’s her name, Merlin? Come on. She knows me.”_ Eggsy was trying very hard to piss Arthur and he was being a total success in that area.

 _“Everybody knows you in HQ, Eggsy, and please, do not forget… It’s Arthur now.”_ And nothing else came out of his mouth. Instead, Arthur made comments on his fragile medical state and the subject disappeared as soon as it started.    

Once in his room, he let himself free from his jacket, tie, belt and shoes and put his holster in his closet, away from his little sister and closer for his mother in an emergency. Many things were over, but precautions were never enough.

But apart from his conversation with Arthur, there were more questions to be answered. There was something out there that was hammering his head. A rumor, a buzzing sound, wanting to reach the surface of his conscious mind. He wasn’t ready for coming back to his spy life yet. His body was screaming in pain loudly enough to be heard, so lying in bed was the perfect option at that moment.

Oh, his bed! Once it was Harry’s bed. Now, it was his own, he changed the mattress and the rest, but the whole room remained exactly as Harry left it. He didn’t have the courage to change that house. And probably, he will never have it. What was left of it, must be said.

He hugged his pillows, feeling the cold texture of the fabric. His blurred mind, effect of the painkillers prescribed by the agency physician, felt the effect of the freshness of his pillow. He wanted so badly to remember the identity of his savior. It was right there, he can almost touch it, but a second later it was gone and a vivid dream took place.

All sudden, the pain disappeared; he could see himself in the dark building in the South Belgium. Explosions, gunshots, everywhere.

He could feel the danger. Death courting him in so many ways that if he passed out, he wouldn’t remember how it happen. It was that day.

That voice… Floating around him, echoing in his head, was the one who brought him back from death. He remembered being threatened as he gave in from exhaustion, from days of continuous fighting. He had lost everything in that moment and all went to black. The next thing he remembered was someone touching his face, talking to him in pain and sweetness.

_“Gary, please.”_

_“Gary…Just a bit more…”_

_“What? Who are you?”_

His own voice in his dream making questions

_“Gary…Come on, boy”_

_“Just a bit more…”_

Soft and cold hands in his cheeks, worry in her voice… her voice… her… she… a woman… a woman was saving him.

_“Gary”_

_“Have a good day, Agent Galahad.”_

_“Gary”_

_“Galahad”_

That voice… soft and strong, determination like a tattoo. Merlin’s minion!

“The handler!” He shouted in fear, sweating and breathing heavily.

The realization left him nervous and lost in his own bedroom.

A girl saved his life. THAT girl saved his life and he owned her a “ _Thank you_ ” or something of that kind. But what? How? When?

“You scared, Eggsy?” A sweet high pitch voice made him focused.

“Di, sorry. I scared you. Come here, love.” He said to the blond little girl, inviting her to rest by his side. He was in need of a hug and his little sister was perfect for that. Also, he was trying to talk with full sentences since Daisy started to talk. It wasn’t very gentlemanly to give a bad example to your little sister, and of course part of his street vocab has left him.

“Bad dream?” She asked embracing the young man with her little arms.

“Yes, but it’s gone now. You alright?” Eggsy replied playing with his sister’s hair. “How was school?”

“Boring.” It was the short answer coming from Daisy’s mouth while she did a pout with it.

“Ha ha ha! Di, you should study. Be a good girl, ’k?” He laughed so hard and so happily that he was scared of himself, he was feeling fear a moment ago and now he was laughing. Oh, his poor soul! He was really crazy.

“Yes, Eggsy.” Daisy added with her blue eyes shining with glee. 

“That’s my princess.” He started to tickling her and being a good older brother for a while, not a bad version of a father.

“Jb!” Daisy shouted when the shy dog crossed the door and jumped into the bed next to Eggsy.

“Hello, mate. Where were you?” He said petting the dog. Its fur was warm, just like the sun in the garden.

He misses those days. He loved those sunny days. Warming his skin, protecting him from the ice cold situations of his life. Those days are over now, but he still missed the feeling of sun in his flesh, just like a ripe peach in spring.

“Good, you are awake, babe. Lunch is ready. Will you come?” One more time he lost the track of his thoughts. His mother, young and beautiful was in the frame of his bedroom door.

“Yeah, in a minute. Di, go wash your hands. Come on, Jb; time to eat.” He commanded like he did when he was on duty.

“Everything ok?” Michelle asked looking to the features of his wonderful son. He looked so much like his father. But now there was a sparkle in his eyes that wasn’t there in the morning before leaving to the tailor shop.

“Sure… why do you ask?” He raised an eyebrow without noticing his mother intentions.

“You look… puzzled.” She replied smiling a bit and in her soft voice.

“I’m a’right, mom. Just tired.” He stated feeling awkward. She never asks things directly.

“Anything I should know?” She insisted, now being cheeky.

“I remembered something important. A good thing, I feel more relieved now.” He shrugged, knowing exactly what his mother wanted, but choosing to ignore it.

“Good Lord, thank you!” She said looking at the ceiling.

“Mom…” Eggsy started to say.

“I’ll be downstairs.” It was her response before disappearing.

Eggsy got up and looked for his slippers. He needed to do something before his mind would start playing tricks on him again. He took his cellphone and phoned his only option in a case like this.

“Hello, Rox! How are you doing? Fine, much better now. What about you? Having fun?”  He interrogated Roxy as she did with him when he was not in England. “Bored! Of course I’m bored…Yes, sure… of course. No. no, no I’m calling you for something special… I need to ask you a favor.” His idea should work, it must work.


	4. Out of Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have two songs, you should listen to them while reading. I add letters to indicate when you should play them. Plus a few lines in Spanish, which translations are at the bottom of the chapter, just in case.
> 
> I added the links for you:  
> (A) “Oye, ¿cómo va?” by Celia Cruz  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9HwpFdC6tE 
> 
> (B) “Represent” by Orishas feat. Hether Headley  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBoqCDSrWi8 
> 
> Notes:  
> 1 Can I help you, mate?  
> 2 She is on the dancefloor.  
> 3 What’s her name?  
> 4 What’s up, bruh? Problems?  
> 5 I told you

 

   Eggsy planned his strategy carefully during the next days. Roxy agreed on helping him with his plan under one condition: He had to wait until she came back. And he did; fifty percent against his will and the other fifty percent because he needed to rest.

 _“Do not forget, she is a theic… someone that drinks lots of tea.”_ Roxy said the next day. She had said while having lunch with Eggsy.

 _“I know what that is.”_ He answered making a pout.

 _“Sure, a Ceylon Orange Pekoe should work. It’s tea, just in case.”_ She added feeling powerful by making fun of Eggsy. She had missed him.

 _“I know, Rox.”_ He lied; he only had basic concepts of the art of preparing tea. He was used to instant coffee.

 _“No, you don’t.”_ Roxy retorted laughing and happy. ‘Knowledge is power’; she had told herself.

In a way she felt sorry for her friend; he had a month of medical leave and he indeed was missing all the fun in the field. For Eggsy, _the Service_ was his happy place and being forced to stay away from it was killing him.

Since they met, he was asking her about the incident, how had she found him? Where exactly? Was he alone or not? He was terribly curious and she had no answers to give him. It was true, he was alone in the storehouse and nobody was helping him. For her, it was difficult to explain to him something that she didn’t know.

However, everything changed when Eggsy told her about his encounter with the mysterious Handler and her role in the service. Roxy accepted that Eggsy was totally impressed by the girl, but she couldn’t believe that there were more people involved in the tasks, ready to take them out in case it was necessary.

In any case, Eggsy was convinced that having a handler wasn’t that bad. At least his handler was cute.

***  

   Eggsy’s plan was quite simple, he needed information from the person in charge of the handlers and that person was Guinevere, the current Quartermaster of HQ department. A difficult and serious woman, capable and cold hearted, but the perfect replacement for Merlin. In fact, Guinevere was his personal assistant and the best option for taking HQ command.

“Good morning, Guinevere. How is the queen of HQ doing in this beautiful morning?” He started with his charming smile.

The head of HQ was a pale and skinny girl, with intense blue eyes and freckles all over her cheeks. Two traits were obvious when you looked at her. She had a furious red hair cut right above her shoulders and a fierce attitude, a reflection of her sharp mind.  

“Agent Galahad, good morning. Long time no see you, I dare to say.” She answered with a dry and steady voice looking at him without blinking and not feeling attracted to the charm of the younger man.

“Did you miss me?” Eggsy added with a laugh.

“Of course not. No one from HQ, actually.” She confessed not very happy. “Tell me… What is your business with me?”

“Oh, straight to the point! I have forgotten about the grumpiness of the HQ masters.” Eggsy was having a great morning just by visiting the headquarters. 

“You are not even getting closer to me for help.” Guinevere commented. _Touché_.

“Listen, Guin… I need your help, but it’s rather personal.” He started with his concerns. He absentmindedly left a small box next to Guinevere’s mug with a _Keep Calm and Drink Tea_ on it. Making sure she noticed the box of Ceylon Orange Pekoe tea.

“I know what you want but I can’t, agent. You know I can’t.” Her eyes were sincere with him. She had the information he wanted but the rules did not allow her to share it with an agent. She could understand his situation. She wasn’t a robot, although everybody thought that.

“Please, that handler, that girl saved my life; she deserves a ‘thank you’ or an apology. I don’t know… but I have to see her, please. It’s important. I need to know why she did it.” Eggsy knew from his time in the service that the new Merlin, Guinevere, was intelligent enough to notice that knowing the truth was part of his recovery.  

“It was her job.” She admitted feeling guilty. Yes, she had feelings too. Too many revelations for only one morning at the service. This was delightful.

“No, she had to cross me out.” Eggsy added, not looking at her, trying to find his courage somewhere else.

“How do you…” Guin wanted to know. That was classified, only Arthur, the handler and herself knew about the instructions of that failed mission.

“I know it and she didn’t. She made a different call.” He insisted.

“Listen, Galahad…” She really wanted to help him, she was putting her job at risk, but it was worth it.

“Ma’am, Arthur needs to see you.” A young man interrupted them, a technician surely.

“In a moment.” She dismissed him.

“This conversation isn’t over, you know.” Eggsy finished letting her alone with her thoughts and hoping that his little trap would have worked.

   Eggsy spent most of his morning mocking Arthur, fooling around the mansion, praising technicians and looking for cute new girls in the service. Roxy punched him a few times and they enjoyed a nice conversation about weaponry and her latest mission. She also forced him to have lunch with Arthur and Percival and apologize for his childish behavior during the last few days. Something that Eggsy didn’t do, of course.

Before leaving everybody in peace, he stopped to say ‘Goodbye’ to Arthur and reminded him that his medical leave was almost over. In that moment a very cheerful Guinevere reached him.

“Agent! I finally find you.” She said trying to look natural. “Sir.” She added when noticed Arthur. She really trusted him, but she was scared as hell of him as well, he could never know what she was about to do.

“Guinevere.”He replied with a nod of his head.

“Here you have, the phone of the plumber that you needed.” Guin talked directly to Eggsy giving him a small card with some words on it.

“Oh, right! Thank you so much, Guin. You have just saved my life.” He said adding a wink. Arthur felt a little bit uncomfortable with that scene. Eggsy was being cheeky again, but Guinevere was not _any_ girl.

***

   Back at home, Eggsy was reading again the card that Guinevere gave him. One side only had two words. Exactly two words, probably a name.

_“Little Havana”_

And at the back two lines:

_“Look for Paloma and do not forget:_

_Try to blend in.”_

He thought it was a joke. No more information. Just a few words in a piece of paper. He was mumbling a curse while he looked for ‘Little Havana’ in the internet. Apparently it was a club for Latinos and Cuba Lovers, not exclusive, but you could only enter if someone of the community invites you. Funny enough since it wasn’t a private club.

In that moment, he realized that _Paloma_ , whoever she was, because obviously it was a girl, was his ticket to pass. That Paloma should have information about his handler.

_“Very clever, Guinevere.”_

Well, it was almost seven. Time to get ready and discover that club.

Finally he was going to meet his savior, but he wanted to look good, just like a gentleman did. He looked himself in the mirror of the hall and thought that he was quite good looking for a night off… and every single day.

***

   That was odd. A feeling of uneasiness tried to catch him. _Little Havana_ looked like a common storehouse, grey and yellow in the outside, lots of people of different nationalities; Spanish being spoken in diverse accents; women laughing loudly and playing sexy; men in light colours shirts. He was a lost Londoner in his dark suit and shiny shoes. Yeah, right a proper gentleman in a world of relaxation in a Latin-American paradise.

“¿En qué te ayudo, mi hermano?” 1 The guard asked him, with a big smile on his face and his dark skin shining.

“Uhm… ah… I’m looking for Paloma.” Eggsy replied trying not to laugh at himself. He was nervous.

“Ah, your first time… Come in, come in. La chica está bailando en la pista.” 2 The big man invited him to enter the storehouse.

“Good to know, she is my friend…” Eggsy added feeling a bit awkward.

Music: loud and cheerful. Happiness all over the place. Blue, red and white as dominant colours, brighter ones for decorations and lights. More laughing and people dancing in couples or by themselves. Even if they were seated, they were moving their bodies following the rhythm.

_“What the fuck I’m doin’ her’?”_

Eggsy thought.

He reached the bar playing cool and flirting with women, those girls were serious. No doubt he was being a success; he could notice the looks at him from head to toes.

_“As always, since I’m wearin’ this suit.”_

But he was getting distracted, especially since he could feel the rhythm reaching him when _Oye, ¡cómo va!_ was playing. Oh, how to forget his mission in the Caribbean! Nice memories that made him smile. Oh, those hot nights, mojitos and the beach!

 _“Oye, ¡cómo va! mi ritmo bueno pa’ goza’, mulata”_ (A)

“Sir?” The bartender called his attention.

“Hello, I’m looking for a friend.” Eggsy said.

“¿Cómo se llama?” 3 Asked the bartender playing with bottles and dancing.

“Paloma!” Was Eggsy’s answer, the music was too loud for his taste.

“Ah! Yes! Paloma! She’s dancing right now.” The guy indicated the dancefloor.

At the dancefloor, all was paradise and sexy movements. All the people dancing together, all colors mixed; no races, no inhibitions, just pure friendship and fun. He could see the bartender waving his hands at the crowd, clearly calling someone’s attention. A few couples waved back and the bartender continued with his attempts to contact Paloma.

   Among the people a little group was chatting.

“Hey, look! A foreigner here!” Said an Afroamerican man, dancing with a Mulata.

“They like this, why not?” A pale skin woman added, she was enjoying her time at the club. She was clearly from London, but her appearance gave her a more Caribbean look.

“You should talk to him, he looks lost…” The Mulata commented.

“I guess I actually know him.” The English woman noticed.

“Bring the foreigner to dance, mami.” The man that was dancing with her replied.

“He’s not a foreigner at all.” She said while she left the group behind her.

She leaned over the bar, ignoring Eggsy and asked for two mojitos. He didn’t pay attention to her at all. He was searching for a woman that can be famous and exuberant among the crowd. Someone who can be the link between the handler and the service.

“Have one…” She talked to him with a smile on her face. She was having the moment of her life. Right in front of her was the agent that she had to protect. Her agent, and she was his handler.

“Thank you…” Eggsy accepted, finally paying attention to her. “Wait… what the fuck?” The woman who saved his life was looking at him. She was wearing a short dress, blue; black high heels and his hair was waving freely. Her chocolate eyes were bright and sweet. That woman was having so much fun.

“Nice to meet you in person, too. Mr. Unwin.” She greeted cheerfully. That mojito was perfect, but Eggsy wasn’t enjoying it at all.

“It’s you.” He declared in amusement.

“Yeah, I’m Paloma.” The handler said looking right into his eyes.

“That’s sick!” He shouted like a teenager.

“I know. What are you doing here?” She wanted to know, even though it was far too obvious for her.

“I was looking for you… mmm I…” He mumbled getting distracted by her swing following the music.

“What?” She retorted smiling and being happy. She wasn’t serious, was she?

“Come on, bonita! Bring your friend a bailar…” Her dance partner interrupted them and hugged her. He looked at Eggsy with some kind of jealousy in his face.

“I don’t dance… I mean not this music.” Eggsy tried to avoid his urges to dance. What was happening to him? He was sane in the morning. Sure, the mojito! That’s was his problem, music and alcohol weren’t a wise decision.

“Come with me. Follow my lead, it’s safer. I love this song…” (B) He was literally pulled to the dancefloor by Aderyn. She looked for a clear spot and commanded him while singing along the song.

_Te quiero Havana,_

_The rhythm' pumping in my heart,_

_In La Rosa we dance to the tempo of the love, boy,_

_Your hip's making a shift,_

_and you fall deep into its spell,_

_let your body talk, till the voice in you says,_

_say baby._

“Hug me, close…” Eggsy was trying to reduce the distance between the both of them. “Closer, much closer.” Aderyn insisted, she took him by his shoulders and wait for him to place his hands in her waist. “Your hip next to mine, now count: one, two, one, two three and repeat… left and right, slowly, go with the flow, boy…” She started to move slowly and no pushing him into the choreographies of her friends. 

_I'm the one you find deep in that move,_

_that drives your body and your senses,_

_I'm the heat inside,_

_when rhythm and love collide,_

_Cuba, let me introduce myself_

_Cubaaaaaaaaaaa!_

“Better now?” Aderyn asked when she felt the relaxation in Eggsy’s body. Poor guy, he was awkwardly nervous. She smiled at him.

“Yeah… I wanted to meet you.” He smiled back. 

“I knew it, I felt it that morning.” She closed her eyes remembering that day.

“I have so many questions.” Eggsy added making her spin. He wasn’t as dumb as everybody think of him on the dancefloor.

“Not now…” Aderyn laughed a second, but immediately turned serious. “Mr. Unwin, please leave… I’m working and you are interrupting.” 

_Represent, Represent, Cuba,_

_Orishas underground de Havana_

_Represent, Represent, Cuba,_

_hey, tu musica._

“You will force me to report this to Arthur and you know that it will affect me, please.” She begged worried about the young agent who now was caressing her back following the rhythm.

“Working? What do you mean?” He asked in surprise. That was impossible or maybe real, since Guinevere didn’t want him to look for the handler.

_Ven que te quiero cantar de corazón_ _así_

_La historia de mis raíces_

_Rumba son y guaguancó todo mezclado_

_Pa' que lo bailes tú_

_Mira, ay quién no baila en la Habana_

“I’m undercover.” Aderyn confessed staring at the incredulous face of her agent.

“This is too dangerous for a girl like you…” He commented looking frustrated. Why the good girls always wanted the bad guy or the dangerous life? He hoped that his handler was just a technician or a collector of evidence, but in office and in a rarely occasion, in the field, but no. That was not the case.

“I’m an agent on duty, not just a girl…” She said really pissed. He thought she was weak and just a ‘girl’. Oh, no! A serious bad joke.

“I need to talk to you.” Eggsy started all over again, he was getting nervous of this little game of hide and seek. The dancing was ok, even lovely, but that wasn’t the point of his visit.

“You don’t know me… are you sure of this? Do you want to take this risk?” Aderyn knew she was dangerous for him. He was a better agent being ignorant. She could be just a burden in his missions. Work should be the center of their lives, not personal relationships.

_Bring down your last defense_

_Feel your innocence_

_Slip into the light,_

_Baby hold on tight_

“We are not alone now. Look over there.” She looked behind him. His left hand still in her waist, holding her against his chest. He was a good partner for a dance, but would he be ready to shoot some men again?

“Well trained men, what do they want?” He saw the reflection of the men in a mirror behind Aderyn. He liked the situation. A brave agent, a damsel in distress, bad men and his guns in his holster. A perfect day, just like in a _Bond_ movie.

“Me… I’ve been asking, probably too much for their taste.” Aderyn touched Eggsy’s side to make sure he was wearing his holster. She was just looking for the guns, ok.

_Bring down your last defense_

_Feel your innocence_

_Slip into the light,_

_Baby hold on tight_

“Any idea?” Eggsy winked at her. Yep, his guns were there, no need for checking, but if she wanted to be sure… why stopping her?

“What about running?” She suggested looking for an exit, until she recognized a passage at the back of the storehouse. Her infiltration was partially a success.

“Are you taking the fucking piss?” Eggsy asked half worry, half amused.

“Not at all. They will shoot us if they have the chance.” She explained evaluating their possibilities. At least they were together.

“What about these people?” He asked evaluating too.

“They are used to it. Follow me!” They ran together to the back exit, holding hands pretending to be a couple looking for some intimacy. The strategy was simple enough to carry out. Aderyn would be the bait and Eggsy the shooter if it was necessary. Eggsy hid behind stacked boxes of rum, a surprise was always welcome, while Aderyn would give him a signal when the precise moment arrived.

“¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Algún problema?” 4 Aderyn said to three armed men. Very scary men if you asked her.

“What are you doing here? Who sent you?” A big man, very European. Strong, muscles all over his arms. A danger.

“Oh, I get it, someone has been talking…” She read their faces. They knew she was spying on them and their boss. Oops.

“Stop prying, muñeca… you have nothing here.” A smaller guy added holding a gun as an amateur criminal. She was ok with that.

“You know what happened to the last girl who was talking shit?” The other man jumped in the conversation, this one was unpredictable, irrational. What a trio!

“You sold her, right?” Aderyn asked feeling confident. This was her moment.

“Te lo dije 5… she is the one.” The smaller man reacted.

“You sold her as you did with the 23 other girls… the ones you sent to Morocco.” Eggsy was listening to the conversation. That girl was good to get evidence. She was playing the 50-50 card. Not a new strategy, but an effective one with dumb people.

“You bitch!” The big man yelled as he tried to hit her with his bare fists, no counting with Aderyn dangerous knife heels. In two seconds she hit him back and cut the man’s throat and face.

“Yes, I am.” She calmly answered, looking defiantly at the other men.

The other two men were holding their pistols and shot her immediately after the big man felt down. She used her fast reflexes to avoid the bullets and her slender figure took control of both men by breaking his arms in a short spin. She made them attacked her again and they ended shooting themselves as Aderyn used one of them as a human shield and shooting the last one with his own gun. Very neat.

After she finished with the men, she arranged her high heels and her dress ready to leave. She dedicated a minute to regret the bottles of rum destroyed in the fight. Poor thing! Such good liquor, wasted like that.

“Hey, girl… Where is the signal?” An angry Eggsy asked.

“Did you think I was expecting you to be part of this fight? You are on medical leave. You are so funny at times, Mr. Unwin.” She wasn’t a bad handler, she protected him again and he was being a brat with her, but she couldn’t blame him. She never did the signal... on purpose, of course.

“Eggsy, it’s Eggsy.” He remarked pissed and anxious.

“Aderyn… My real name is Aderyn Trevor.” The handler said like an apology. For her was important to be honest with her agent.

“Well, Aderyn… What’s next?” He accepted her untold excuse with a grin in his lips.

“You go home.” She stated not playing anymore. It was supposed that the good boys went to bed early.

“No, I said…” Eggsy tried one more time to make his point clear.

“You need to talk to me, but really… I’m tired, you look tired.” She started this time. This was over, why spending time in a fruitless conversation? He should go and have some rest.

“I’m not.” He replied clearly pissed. He wasn’t a child anymore. And yes, he was tired and he didn’t shoot a single bullet.

“Look boy, tomorrow at ten in the morning, two streets to the left away from the shop.” Aderyn indicated, looking at her watch.

“There’s a cafe.” Eggsy remembered looking at her face one more time.   

“Do not forget, ten o’ clock, just like a gentleman.” She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek as a goodbye.

***

   The night was over. He knew that the moment he closed the door behind him. He was still humming the song he danced with Aderyn. It was a great moment. After all, this medical leave wasn’t _that_ bad.

What he didn’t expect was seeing his mother in the living room turning on a lamp and asking:

“Where were you Gary Eggsy Unwin? It’s almost one in the morning, you should be resting.”

He left a cheerful laugh scape from his chest and said.

“In Cuba, mom. In Cuba.”


	5. Bringing light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a very flat chapter if you ask me, but I didn’t want you to keep waiting. 
> 
> We have the conversation between Eggsy and Aderyn and a well known Kingsman Agent appeared at the end. Being too charming I must say.

 

   Arthur read the report with interest and incredulity. One of his handlers was performing an easy task, which ended with three deaths not considered in the original plan. This could bring consequences. He would need help from his political contacts. On the other side, Aderyn was unharmed and Eggsy – Yes, Eggsy - was fine; slowly coming back to his former self. The ‘cleaners’ made their part and everything was under controlled… for now.    

“What do you think?” Aderyn said a bit nervous.

“I didn’t expect him to show up and ruin your task.” Arthur stated, his olive eyes opened and letting see a trace of fear in them. He took off his glasses and suddenly felt tired of this bunch of children.

“Me neither, but I understand him. He needs to know and I… I understand the reason behind it. He has been living a nightmare since… you know? And me too. I feel we are some sort of connected.” She was talking only about Eggsy as she wasn’t worry about the task itself. Probably, she was growing up. A few years ago she would have made a fuss over the failed task.  

“Aderyn, he ruined your task and you are not angry at him? Are you ok?” Arthur tried to be sure on his guesses. He had the feeling that these two would get along with so much ease that it wasn’t wise to put them together.

“Listen, Roderick…” This was a direct attack, Roderick, according to the civilian world, was speechless; he never was called like that, so this was serious business. “We lost the task objective, I know.” Aderyn continued. “I suggest you to send Mordred in my place. No one has seen him yet and he is as good as I am in the field. But Gary Unwin is a different topic.”

Oh! That was pretty clear for Arthur. Unwin fucked up a mission; Trevor was not even sorry about it and he had no clue of what to do with his favourite handler and one of his favourite agents.

“Eggsy is troubling your good judgement, Aderyn.” That was Arthur final comment. He was officially worried about Trevor and Unwin, but apparently there was more.

“Roderick, please. Give me one chance to talk to him, just giving him an answer or two.” She begged as any other girl in the world, bright eyes and innocent smile on her face.

“He will want more and you will be forced to give him what he wants. You would get compromised.” It was his warning. He knew Eggsy. That brat could be a real headache when he wanted to. Arthur was certainly not pleased with this whole situation.

“I work for him, it’s part of my nature.” Aderyn added with no more arguments to give.

“An answer or two, uh? We’ll see. Now, you are dismissed.” He surrendered. That girl was fully capable of forcing _you_ to do something for her. Just like her mother.

“Thank you, I love you.” She said and kissed her boss on his cheek.

“Disappear before I regret it.” Arthur threatened her. After that, she just left the shop. Right now she had a meeting to attend with a very handsome agent.

***

   He made sure of arriving earlier. It was five to ten a.m. He ordered tea and croissants. He would have preferred scones, but he didn’t want to take to many risks in his first date with Aderyn Trevor. Yep, for him it was a date, even if she doesn’t know it yet.  He chose a table outside the cafe to enjoy the view and to know when his date arrived.

He looked at her in detail when she appeared in front of him as a dream. She was wearing a dark grey dress with no sleeves, a black belt tailoring her waist and gloves covering her hands and part of her arms. High heels and a short black cape matching her briefcase. She looked like an actress of the 50’s. Delicate, innocent and clever. Her hair in waves, small earrings and light make up. Pure perfection. Why every woman that worked for Kingsman was cute and stylish? He made a mental note for Arthur.    

“Miss Trevor… you look stunning…” He managed to say, standing up for her.

“Mr. Unwin, being punctual.” She answered with a wide smile on her face. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, please have a seat.” He moved a chair for her. One lesson learnt: “Be always a gentleman”.

“Thank you.” She said allowing him to help her. He took her answer as positive feedback.

“I ordered Darjeeling for us, some croissants would do. I hope you don’t mind.” He crossed his fingers for luck.

“Not at all.” The waiter server both of them the tea. “Thank you; I love Darjeeling in the morning.” It was true, she drank tea, but also coffee. She wasn’t picky at all.

Besides, she was just happy to see him as a normal guy. Not ‘Agents’ or ‘Handlers’ monikers, just the two of them enjoying breakfast.

He looked so handsome in his _out-of-work outfit_. White shirt, light blue sweater matching his lovely eyes and beige trousers, nice light brown shoes. He had acquired the Kingsman style slowly, but it was absolutely worth it. No more yellow jackets and Hermes-like Adidas. At least not in the streets, probably at home. And she smiled by the thought of him in sweat pants and white t-shirts.

“You are welcome.” Such a luck he had, she was smiling at him. Lost in her thoughts. He felt happy without knowing why.

“Mr. Unwin, I proposed this meeting because I have the impression that you are looking for some answers regarding your latest mission. Am I right?” She asked in a breather.

 _Shit_. She said ‘meeting’. He believed it was a ‘date’, wasn’t it? He wasn’t prepared for this, even though he was expecting a conversation, but not in this way and no so soon.

“Yes, Miss Trevor.” He said dryly. “Miss Trevor, was you who saved me in my last mission?” He could play the same game: direct questions and direct answers. “I know you were there, I know you were the one who saved me that day. Without you… I mean, without your help I would have died.” He confessed a bit sad, looking at the bottom of his tea cup, before taking a sip.

“I made a promise, that’s why I couldn’t leave you behind.” She added doing the same, she was afraid of talking about it. She felt so guilty and scared. This wasn’t the moment but she started all. She encouraged herself.

_“Be brave”_

“To whom? Who wanted to protect me?” He spoke slowly.

“Harry Hart.” She verbalized strong and clear, fearing the worse. She knew it was a difficult matter for him.

His face changed. The light of his eyes disappeared. Deep sadness in his face, his thin lips pressed in a sad smile. He frowned, adding himself two or three years. He hid his face, unable to look right at her eyes, those brown and warm eyes just like Harry’s. Even after his death, Harry Hart was changing his life. This time through a young woman who reminded him so much of Harry.

“You knew Harry.” He mumbled in a low pitch, still sad.

“Yes.” She said touching his arm, making him focused. She was so stupid; he wasn’t ready for this conversation. Arthur was totally right.

“Why? Were you his handler?” Eggsy asked putting the pieces together.

“No, I wasn’t. Morgana worked for him. He… he trained me.” Now she was suffering. Her memories of Morgana and the former Galahad made her vulnerable.

“As handler?” He insisted while organizing his new knowledge.

“No, as an agent. I failed one of the tasks for a replacement, but apparently I had material for being a handler, something worth it.” Aderyn expressed with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. 

“He had the ability to see the best of people, even in the darkest hour.” Eggsy declared, feeling sympathy for the young woman in front of him. What a coincidence! The two of them were ex –losers. And the sadness disappeared when they saw each other eyes. Full understanding of each other feelings.

“He never lost his faith in you, Mr. Unwin.” She confessed relieved, stroking his arm. He was tense.

“How do you know?” Eggsy asked back as he touched Aderyn’s wrist.

“Because he asked me to be your guardian, he wanted me to protect you.” She added with her chocolate eyes fix in Eggsy’s. That green shade melting in an intense blue.

“How do you know so much about me and Harry?” He requested the answer in a slow pace, like pondering the possible answers he could get. 

“I have been your handler for three years. I have looked over you in your good and bad days. I have suffered with you every single wound and I have enjoyed your victories, all of them.” Aderyn said, convinced that the truth was well worth it.

He deserved that, he was no stranger to her and she needed to prove Eggsy she was his friend and that he can trust her as much he did with Lancelot.

“You have been a shadow for three years… How have you managed to stay in silence all this time?” He was bewildered. He was having company in all of his missions. He never saw her, she never interrupted him, she never questioned his decisions and she never quit believing in him.

“Looking at you alive was my reward and still is.” She reached Eggsy’s hand, warm and soft. Beautiful hands prepared to inflict pain and to give love. The dominant trait of them: the latter.

“Aderyn… I…” He started to say, doubts all over his voice. He needed to acknowledge the value of the young woman in front of him. He was saved by her. He has been saved many times without knowing.

“I know.” She intertwined her fingers with his; a warm feeling went over her skin. This wasn’t ok, why this man was able to make her feel like that? That wasn’t fair. 

“No, you don’t. I… I really love what you have done with me. If I am a better agent today is because the time you have spent in me; watching over me, caring about me and my family.” He squeezed her hand, feeling calm and dizzy at the same time. He never felt something like that before, but he wasn’t scared, in fact he liked it.

“Gary, don’t say it.” She begged too embarrassed and guilty, it wasn’t necessary for him to say it. She knew what he wanted. She put him in that position; if she would have been a better handler nothing of this would have happened. 

“Thank you, Aderyn. Thank you for saving my life and bringing me back home.” He kissed the back of her hand.

It was true, he pulled the trigger, but she was there every time that he didn’t know what to do, when he didn’t need to pull it. She was there since his beginnings.

A thought struck him.

Aderyn was his conscience in times of trouble. She stopped him from taking valuable lives. She stopped him from being a beast. She prepared everything for him, from his clothes to the number of bullets he had for shooting, he had more than one reason to be grateful with her. She was an angel.

She was _his_ angel.

“It was my pleasure.” Aderyn told him, her cheeks bright red, her soul warm and her eyes full of tears. She read his mind through those deep sky blue eyes. Her hand still in his.

“I have been thinking of give you something as a ‘thank you’ present, but I couldn’t make my mind.” Eggsy expressed, keeping a nervous laugh.

“Please, don’t do it. It’s not necessary. I’m glad to be your handler. That’s enough for me, you can buy me a coffee from time to time, if it’s not too much trouble…” She commented, taking her hand back.

“Of course not…” He felt his hand empty and for the first time in years he felt less alone, but not less lonely.

“And in any case, if you believe I’m not good as your handler, you can always ask Arthur for a change.” Aderyn suggested, maybe because she was scared of hurting him.

“I know you since yesterday and I’m hundred percent sure I wouldn’t change you.” Eggsy smiled at Aderyn, making her smiled back at him.

“Apparently, I have left a strong impression on you.” She said a bit embarrassed. Suddenly, her tea was really interesting.

“The best… That brings my thoughts to a different subject.” A grin took place in Eggsy’s mouth.

“Which is…?” Aderyn tried to complete.

“Please, could you stop calling me _Gary?_ My name is _Eggsy_.” He demanded pretending to be offended.

“Why? I think that Gary is ok, mature and serious.” Aderyn verbalized following his lead. He wanted to be funny, she would do the same.

“I just don’t like it. Nobody call me like that.” He was certainly ashamed. ‘Eggsy’ was one of the few things he kept from his past before Kingsman.

“Basically, you don’t know this guy _Gary_ , ah?” Aderyn changed the tone to a friendlier one.

“Exactly.” Eggsy accepted, trying to look cool and confident.

“I don’t think Eggsy is very professional, I’ll stick with Gary. You can call me Aderyn, deal?” She offered complete unaware of his next comment.

“That’s no deal, love.” Cheeky, he was being cheeky… again and with her.

“Ok, let’s say I call you _Eggsy_ , what are you going to call me?” She laughed expecting the worst.

“Addie, a fresh, cute and sexy name.” He told her as serious as he can be. A nickname gave familiarity and that was what he wanted to achieve with Aderyn.

“Oh, my! You are hopeless.” She covered her face with her hands, a bit too much, she didn’t expect that. ‘Fresh, cute and sexy’? Was he even serious?

“You sound exactly like Guinevere and Arthur…” Eggsy pointed it out to make her feel awkward and out of place. She was young, why pretend to be an old woman?

“Ok, I give up, I give up. From now on you will be Eggsy.” She accepted the deal that Eggsy proposed. Her phone started to buzz, it was an incoming message from the agency.

“Boyfriend calling?” Eggsy asked stretching his neck to see Aderyn’s phone; not very gentlemanly, but completely curiously.

“Work. I have to come back to the shop. Are you coming?” She said taking a bit of her croissant, before leaving. Sadly, she didn’t enjoy it as she wished.

“Sure…” He said, paying for their breakfast and adding a generous tip. 

“Good. Time to go then, Mister Unwin.” Aderyn invited him to follow her.

“With great pleasure, Miss Trevor.” Eggsy expressed offering her his arm.   

They walked together in silence. Aderyn was relaxed and happy and for sure Eggsy was feeling the same. They walked to the same rhythm. For him, the feeling of oppression in his chest disappeared when he got the chance to talk to Aderyn as old friends. She was clear and honest with him, but a lot of questions started to form in his mind. He had a shadow for three years.

Three _fucking_ years.

She must have been such a really good handler. She never let herself be seen in the field, she never guided him and she didn’t monitor him either; he couldn’t recall her voice through his earpiece before. Why?  Was she always in the field? She said she applied for a membership, why wasn’t she an agent by now? She was more than capable and he and Roxy would have enjoyed having more company around their age in some missions.

His head was a mess, he was getting to much time to think and that was a habit that he didn’t want to explore at this moment. Hopefully for him, a cab stopped right in front of the tailor shop. He stopped and Aderyn understood what he was going to do, so she let him go.

Eggsy saw Roxy inside and opened the door for her.

“Good morning, Eggsy.” She greeted him, her light grey suit and her shiny shoes were perfect as always. She was wearing her Kingsman glasses, prepared for anything. Aderyn noticed that Eggsy wasn’t wearing his glasses since the incident. Probably because he didn’t want to be controlled all the time and since he wasn’t on duty, it was fair enough for her.

“Morning, Rox.” He said, taking her hand and helping her.

“What a lovely day for a mission.” She added in a cheerful tone, she looked happy and relaxed.

“It certainly is.” Aderyn greeted the woman. For her, Lancelot was always flawless, a model worthy to emulate. She was, by far, the best agent of Kingsman. “Nice to meet you, Miss Morton.”

“Sorry, do we…” Roxy tried to recall Aderyn’s face, but nothing came to her mind. Who was this gorgeous girl?

“No, you don’t. Roxy, let me introduce you to Miss Aderyn Trevor, _my_ handler.” Eggsy declared proudly and emphasizing the word ‘my’ and added a sexy smile to his statement. 

“Oh! Sure. Roxanne Morton, my pleasure.” Roxy got it. She shook Aderyn’s hand, observed her in detail but fast enough not to make her uncomfortable. It was good to finally meet her.

It was her impression or Eggsy sounded a bit jealous? She would never know. However, without a doubt, Miss Trevor was really nice and seemed to be quite clever.

“Shall we?” The handler asked pushing the door of the shop, the smell of flowers and fabrics hit her nose and made her feel safe. She held the door for the agents who were behind her.

“Hey!” Roxy said pulling Eggsy sweater. Her soft voice meaning a private matter. 

“What?” He retorted puzzled, looking back at the other agent.

“We need to talk, your mother called me last night.” Roxy pronounced cautiously.

“Really? She said nothing this morning… well, I guess she’s pissed.” Eggsy accepted, not caring much about it.

“Argh, Eggsy! What have you done this time?” Lancelot asked a bit angry at her friend.

He shrugged. He had no idea. Well, he had an idea, but it wasn’t _that_ serious, right? He looked at Aderyn and smiled.

“Oh, I get it!” Roxy commented looking at Aderyn and then back to Eggsy. She smiled innocently.

“Rox…” He warned her. Roxy had a very powerful imagination, something to be scared.

“What?” She crossed the door without paying attention to Galahad.

“Welcome to Kingsman, sweet summer children of mine.” They heard a soft and masculine voice. Aderyn and Roxy recognized it immediately.

A slender and graceful man of intense blue eyes was in front of them. His hair perfectly combed. His dark blue suit impeccable, glasses on and a sweet smile in his pale face.  He was pure style and joy in his manners.

“Percival?” Eggsy’s voice was unsure of what he was seeing.

“Hello Galahad, you looked better than the last time I saw you.” He touched Eggsy shoulder as Harry used to do.

“Sure…” Unwin was kind of shocked with such a familiar gesture. “What are you doing here? You were supposed to be in Canada.” He wasn’t happy about it.

“I finished yesterday and I came back to my country.” Percival expressed relaxed near the stairs.

“Welcome back, Percy.” Roxy greeted him with a hand shake.

“Roxanne, my dear Lancelot… How have you been?” Percival said, hugging her softly as she hugged him back.

“Good, working hard.” She added with pride, waiting for his approval.

“I was told of that. Very well done in Egypt.” He reacted as she expected.

“Thank you.” She took a step back.

“Archie?” Aderyn’s voice called Percival. She got closer to him to hug him too. She really liked the agent.

“Oh, my God! Addie Trevor! Come here… Let me hug you.” He was so happy to see her and be with her again. Only a few knew Trevor, but he was one of those few. He had been working with her since she was seventeen and for him the young handler was a friend.

_“Addie? He is calling her Addie? This is un- fucking believable”_

Thought Eggsy. That was too much for his taste.

“Archie, I’ve missed you so much. Sorry for not going with you.” She retorted a bit sad. She wanted to be with him in his latest mission, but she was suspended and she was sure that at some point Percival needed her. There was so much history between the two of them.

“Never mind, even though I missed you too. Wow, you look prettier than before, my perfect little handler!” Percival commented, taking her face between his hands and kissing her forehead.

“Thank you.” She blushed as she escaped from his arms. She knew that was being observed. She could feel Eggsy’s stare and it was trouble.

“I guess we should go.” Percival invited them to follow him to the dining room.

“Right, I was summoned.” Aderyn declared a bit confused, follow him.

“Are you going to monitor?” He kept the conversation going with his handler.

“Bors.” Trevor looked at her phone. Roxy was right behind them following the conversation attentively. Kingsman’s matters were important to her.

“Poor boy…” Percival chuckled. That new agent had no idea who his monitor was like.

“Don’t be like that. I’m always soft with the new ones.” Aderyn defended herself with confidence.

“I bet you are.” Percival laughed.

Eggsy had no words to express his… frustration, jealousy? He wasn’t sure of his feelings either. He was being ignored and it fucking hurt him.

Percival always looked serious and cold, but when Roxy was around him, he was cheerful and outgoing. Actually, he said that Percival, or Archibald, was bipolar. Arthur denied that by saying that Percival was always like that. With his time in the agency, Eggsy discovered that Percy had a soft spot for “his girls” as Arthur called them. Even tough, Eggsy never knew who those girls were, apart from Roxy; but now he had certain idea. Actually, he thought that Percival was gay. Not a problem for him, but he had no right to mess around with Roxy and Aderyn. Those girls were _his_.

“Are you coming?” Roxy said when she saw Eggsy in the stairs doubting.

What else did he have to expect from now on? Bors having a pool party or Ector doing bungee jump? He rolled his eyes and snorted loudly.

What a fucking day he was having.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Getting on Track

 

   He was smashed into the ground, almost breaking his glasses. Guinevere would not be happy about it. What was worst, Galahad was shooting at random and he clearly felt the vibration of a bullet next to his left ear. _The Rainmaker_ opens in front of him, thanks God he was a quick thinker and a hell of an agent in the field.

At least fifteen men were surrounding both of them. His partner took him by his left arm and lifted him in just one pull. No words between them. Percival recharged his gun and opened a breach among his enemies, followed by Galahad, who was covering him. The younger man moved at ease and took most of the men down using his gun and one of Percival’s blades. Sharp and cold just like his owner.

He felt dizzy and wanted to throw out; adrenaline pumping hard in his system. He stumbled a little and his fellow agent encouraged him to continue. He could hear something in his ear, Guinevere’s voice telling him to breathe and put himself together. Percival pushed him to look for a way out while he cleaned their way and killed as many men as he could.

“Never again, I swear…” Eggsy said out of breath, still running into a flat ground.

“Do you? Now is not the moment to make promises, we almost got killed, Galahad.” Percival said, shooting at their enemies behind his umbrella, following Eggsy on the run.

“Sorry bruv, not on purpose.” He apologized again, he was scared as hell of Percival and their situation. They were being followed and that never had happened before. It was just a routine mission, wasn’t it?

“Listen, Galahad… I don’t know what I have done to make you hate me; but really… we are a team as Kingsman agents; so you have to behave.” Percival covered both of them with his umbrella, while _Ignite the **N** ight_ exploded not very discretely.  

“I don’t hate you, Percival… I’m just… confused.” Eggsy blamed himself for being out of shape after his recovery. His chest was going up and down way too fast. If he could have seen his face, he would have noticed that was completely red.

“Why? What is troubling you? You almost blew up my head.” Percival’s voice was steady, full of energy and of course, he was mad at his partner. He checked nobody was chasing after them, apparently the explosion reached its target as planned and finally they were free from their enemies.

 _«Transportation arrives in two minutes time. Be prepared.»_ Guinevere’s voice announced, drily as always.

“Copied.” Percival answered, giving himself the chance to rest in the ground. They were safe after all the trouble they were experiencing. He needed a cup of tea for his nerves. Eggsy almost broke his nose and he was partially deaf for thirty seconds. That boy wasn’t ready to come back to the field or maybe he was ready, but something was getting in his way.

“You are treating me like Harry used to do… don’t do it again. It doesn’t suit you.” Unwin threw to the air as words with no real meaning. His face covered by his dirty hands, glasses on. He would never get used to wearing them.

“I was being nice; your last mission was a complete hell. You scared us to death. I thought you needed a bit of encouragement after those days.” Percival was sincere, no second intentions, pure comradeship.

“No need for pity. Thank you, anyway.” Eggsy stood up, trying to clean his suit. Red spots all over it. He offered his hand to Percival to help him to stand up.

“Are we ok, then?” The older man asked, accepting the hand.

“Sure.” The new Galahad said with a shrug and blurred eyes. He felt a cold breeze and a buzzing sound behind him.

“Transportation is here.” The other agent added searching the sky.

“A helicopter? Guin, nothing safer?” Eggsy complained to the magician at the control room in England.

 _«Sorry, agents. It’s a difficult access area.»_ She said in a calm voice, certainly more friendly than in her previous communications.

“I guess we can’t complain about the pilot.” Eggsy heard from Archibald, who was checking information through his still functional glasses. Yeah, it wasn’t on purpose… well maybe a little. He couldn’t control it; he just jumped in front of his partner and protected him, maybe a bit too much, so he almost smashed Percival face to the ground, therefore the almost broken glasses. But really… it’s wasn’t hundred percent intentional. He could swear.

The helicopter landed smoothly and one of the gates let them go inside. They sat and secure themselves with the belts. Before they could get the helmets, one of the pilots was seated next to them.

“Are you two ok? Wounds? Cuts? Scratches? Concussions?” They heard a soft but determined voice through a helmet and the sound of the helicopter.

“Nice to see you too, Blasine.” Percival called when he confirmed his handler was taking them home. He was relieved.

“Nothing, thank you.” Eggsy retorted a bit embarrassed. Probably she was seeing his whole and pathetic performance back in the field.

“Good.” She said, intending to go back to the cockpit. “Wait, you are bleeding Galahad.” She added, annoyance in her voice and suddenly next to him checking his neck.

“It’s nothing… I’m fine. There’s no need for…” Eggsy wanted to stopped her, but she was quite an expert to stop him, in fact.

“Shush! Let me see.” She took his jacket and tie off and unbuttoned his shirt easily. “Percy, give me the kit under your seat.” She commanded to her other agent.

“Yes, ma’am.” Percival analyzed the situation, a handler taking care of an agent. Nothing wrong or odd, but if he observed in detail, the scenario was completely different. There was a cute and capable girl taking care of one of the grumpiest and most reckless agents of Kingsman; she managed to prevent him from speaking and now she was touching him and he was saying nothing.

He, Agent Percival, was playing a third wheel and it wasn’t nice. A heavy knot was forming in his stomach. He decided not to give so much importance at the situation, at least not until being back at HQ.

“Addie… really.” Eggsy said. He tried to appeal to his handler emotions calling her by the name, but nothing happened.

He noticed Archibald’s gaze on him. Fuck! That man was good; he read the situation in seconds. Eggsy wanted Aderyn to stop. She was making him nervous and his heart was jumping without apparent reason, according to him.

“Silence, agent.” Trevor spoke, now cleaning the wound and taking a closer look of it. Not deep, but there was too much blood. Fucking agents, they are never careful enough. Always scaring their handlers.

“Easy, boy. I’m almost done.” She added when Eggsy started to move impatiently, she put a bandage and helped him with his shirt.” Ready. Do not touch it for a while, ok? Guinevere will check you back at home.”

“Thank you, Blasine.” Unwin was completely red again, blushing was his new favourite sport. He didn’t look at her, so he buttoned his shirt again in silence.

“What about me?” Percival expressed in a high pitch as a child and with a pout of his lips.

“Arriving in ten, get ready agents, we are coming back home.” Trevor informed with a sweet smile on her face, ignoring completely the older agent.

***

   Two agents, one handler and one magician. The four of them in front of Arthur who was patiently listening to every comment of his agents back at HQ; they looked beaten up and the younger one was a bit shaken. It was Galahad’s first mission back in the field after his disastrous mission that brought a handler into the light, something not seen since the 80’s.  

“Congratulations, Agents. You performed a clean task.” He finally said, pleased with the results Galahad and Percival presented to him. “Please, accompany Guinevere for your medical evaluation and take today and tomorrow off.”

“Yes, Arthur.” Percival voice accepted as calmly as always, nothing out of place, only his glasses missing.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Eggsy added with a sigh, fighting to open his eyes. He was exhausted.

“Blasine, you stay.” Arthur looked at the handler. She nodded in agreement, no sound from her mouth. “You are dismissed, agents.” Arthur ordered as he invited Guinevere to accompany them by adding a serious look.

“Follow me, gentlemen.” Guinevere addressed the agents as they walked by her side.

***

   Archibald hugged Aderyn when they met in the medical ward. He was walking slowly and had a little bandage over his nose. He was examining his new pair of glasses, thanks to Guinevere. She wasn’t mad at all and that was a miracle. She had stated that ‘ _the feed has enough evidence to determine the culprit in the case of the broken glasses_ ’ and that made her forgiving him. One more reason to be happy, apart from being alive.  

“How was it?” Aderyn asked, noticing he had changed his suit.

“I’m clean. A bit sore, some scratches and cuts… I’m not going to die.” Percival commented so pleased with himself that was clearly a lie. He was really beaten.

“I’m glad.” Aderyn squeezed him, knowing he was sore. She really loved her poor skinny friend. She was really glad to have him back; especially since in this occasion she wasn’t in charge of following him, just retrieving the agent. Both of them, actually.  

“Thank you for your no-help in the helicopter.” He said raising his right eyebrow and messing Aderyn’s hair up.

“You were joking, I assumed you were ok.” She confessed pinching his cheeks.

“I am.” He assured, “You were mad at the boy though…” Percival let out in a low voice, trying not to be heard.

“No, he is just grumpy at times. You have to be strict with him.” Aderyn replied a bit confused. What was this change in Percy?

“He likes you.” The agent stated, very serious, no hugs no pinching involved in the conversation.

“Ah?” Trevor retorted, completed baffled.

“You heard me.” He said looking at her eyes, no lie in his words.

“No, I didn’t.” She denied. This joke wasn’t a nice one. He was implying something she didn’t like and she wasn’t ready for accepting things she just suspected.

“Movie tomorrow?” Percival gave up. If those children were not ready, he wouldn’t be the matchmaker of the agency. Besides, he was talking about Eggsy, he didn’t know about Aderyn and it was more than enough just to have her in front of him with an offended look in her eyes.

“Engineering shift, no chance for popcorn tomorrow. What are you watching?” She followed the mood. Fighting wasn’t a good idea. In addition, Percival was very creative and had a bitter sense of humor, better not giving him ideas.

“I don’t know. Any suggestion?” He required with a shrug; Innocence in his face.

“No, call you later, ok?” Aderyn offered arranging her hair.

“Ok, take care… and think in what I said.” Percival left her with a sweet smile on his face.

***

   She heard the knocking on the infirmary’s door and allowed the guest to enter. She was writing some ideas in her clipboard, while looking disapprovingly at Galahad.  

“Excuse me.” Aderyn appeared behind the door. She noticed Eggsy sat in a stretcher, wearing only his sweat pants and looking lost. “Do you need help, Guinevere?” She offered when she saw the many scratches and bruises in the agent’s torso. He looked down ashamed.

“Mr. Unwin is fine, nothing serious. He will survive.” Guin stated. She was so cold at times that the rest of the people felt humiliated for having hearts.

“Happy to heard that, mom will be thrilled.” Eggsy retorted in a sort of an angry tone. She was scolding him for his behavior in the field, especially for putting himself and Percival at risk with his _out of the blue techniques_.

“I’m not fond of ironies, agent.” She replied, her piercing blue eyes shining. She could be so terrifying when she wanted it. No agent had words for that.

“Apologies, Guinevere.” Eggsy said in a soft voice.

As agents, he and the rest, thought that Guinevere would be a lady in HQ, some sort of a mother hen; that finally they would be free from Merlin’s scolding, but it was the opposite. Guinevere was worse. She didn’t accept _lame_ excuses regarding the damage or loss of equipment and that counted for Arthur too.

“Blasine, can you finish this? I need to fill the medical records of this mission.” She asked, relieved to have company and not to face Galahad’s grumpiness.

“Of course, leave it to me.” Aderyn answered, while Guinevere left them alone in the infirmary. Trevor washed her hands and took a pair of sterilized gloves to cure Eggsy’s wounds.

“Why are you so upset? Do I have to call your mom to pick you up from school, young man?” She said next to him, while examining his hands and cleaning his knuckles with an antiseptic solution and adding a long bandage over them.

“Ha! Now you are being funny.” He commented harshly. He wasn’t a child, but everybody was treating him like one. Maybe it was his fault after all.

“You were bleeding, I had to cure that. It was my job. Now, don’t be a child and let me help you.” She continued in silence. There were many scratches and bruises, nothing mortal, just stupid playground wounds. She was happy about that. He was in one piece.

“Addie… I…” He started embarrassed. She was being kind and he was so shaken for his performance in the mission that he needed to release all that angry and he felt that he was being mean with his handler.

“Eggsy? What the…” She tried to ask when Eggsy’s arms were around her waist and his head was resting in her chest.

“Hug me… please.” His voice was soft and the words seemed to be in pieces. He was trembling.

“My wonder boy…” Aderyn understood and she just obeyed him. She hugged him in a clumsy way with the gloves in her hands. She took them off and caressed his back, his neck and his head so softly and lovingly that Eggsy gave up and relaxed himself in Aderyn’s arms, no more trembling in his body. “It’s ok, everything is ok. I’m here for you.” She finally said in a tender voice without stopping her touch, until he let her go slowly.

“Thank you.” He whispered looking at her, who smiled back at him.

“Feeling better?” She wanted to know. She touched his face and ran her fingers through his nose.

“Yes… I’m not myself today.” Eggsy accepted, catching her hands in his and kissing them.

“I noticed. It’s hard to come back...” Aderyn understood the feeling; she experienced situations like this before. And suddenly she felt herself melting into Eggsy’s eyes. An intense blush in her cheeks, a warm breeze in her face. It wasn’t real, was it? She was falling for him and she didn’t want something like this to happen.

“Why are you so awesome?” He asked amazed of having such a good person near him. He wasn’t worth it of such honor. This woman made him expose the best of him and that was new, completely exciting and new.

“Why do you ask?” She asked back. She hid her hands and moved back, increasing the distance between Unwin and herself.

“I never met someone like you before…” Eggsy said, pleading with his greenish blue eyes a new contact.

“That’s not true, Eggsy. We both know that’s not true.” She refused his intention, she felt it too, but it was dangerous. Both of them deserve to be free and ready for everything.

“You… when you are around I feel I can do anything… I feel calm and the only person who made me felt this way before was...” Eggsy’s mind was spiraling as fast as a tornado. All his memories of the last four years were drawn in his pale face. 

“Harry Hart.” Aderyn completed, organizing Eggsy’s thoughts and a note of sadness in her voice. Probably, she adopted part of Harry’s mannerisms while having him in her life, but of course it wasn’t intentional. 

“Yes. He made me feel confident and you do the same.” He answered hundred percent sure now. No more doubts in his voice or eyes. He was back and ready. He was glad to have Aderyn Trevor in his life, he wasn’t feeling alone anymore and he couldn’t care less for the reason.

“Thank you.” Trevor expressed holding his right hand, giving him strength. “Well, get dressed. Arthur is waiting for your report.” She added, hearing someone knocking the door as she did before. “Come in!”

“Miss Trevor, are you ready with our patient?” Guinevere showed up calm as always, even she looked happy.

“Sure thing, doctor Guinevere.” Aderyn stated, cleaning the table next to the stretch, while Eggsy was getting dressed with his white t-shirt and his blue Adidas jacket. His trainers under the stretch.

“Good, you are dismissed agent Galahad. You can go home now.” Guinevere expressed politely, while staring at both of her agents. Unwin very relaxed, no hints of his previous childish behavior and Trevor too quiet for the vital handler she usually was.

“What ’bout my report?” Eggsy required, tying his trainers.

“Handle it in two days, Arthur’s orders.” Guin explained in disbelief. Were these two getting along right in front of her nose? Amazing, she didn’t realize it before. She was such an idiot. Of course, they were.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Unwin answered.

“Blasine, please come with me.” Guinevere said, almost an order.

“Yes, ma’am, in a minute.” Aderyn replied automatically, waiting for Guinevere to leave her alone with the agent. “Eggsy?” She started to say, she felt that warm breeze in her face again.

“Ah?” He looked at her smiling, his eyes bluer than before.

“Do you fancy a coffee? I have to fill some forms and I’ll be free…” She was inviting him to have a coffee. She WAS fucking inviting him. She was so boring at times, a laugh escaped from her.

“Heading home now…” He was tired, he wanted to stay there chatting with her, listening to her laugh, but his body was crying for his bed. “What about lunch, tomorrow?” His counteroffer was better or that he thought.

“Why not?” Aderyn accepted. “But, I have a better offer.” She completed playing with her hair. She WAS flirting. She was fucked. More laughs escaped from her chest. She was such a little girl.

“Do you?” Eggsy winked at her, he was enjoying this too. It was refreshing and heartwarming.

“Yes. Lunch at my place.” Aderyn stated very confident in having a positive answer.

“Yep, way better. I’m in.” Eggsy did as expected. It was a good offer after all.

“Sure, I have to work in the morning, I’ll call you.” She added, reaching the door to go with Guinevere.

“Ok.” Unwin said, while remembering something important. “Aderyn?”

“Yes?” She asked before leaving.

“Do you have my number?” Eggsy was a step ahead. He didn’t want to miss that lunch.

“I’ve always have it. Never used it, though.” Aderyn replied looking at him, who now was laughing.

“So… see you tomorrow?” He wanted to know.

“See you tomorrow, agent.” She smiled at him and disappeared behind the door.

He was alone in the infirmary, but he wasn’t feeling lonely. In fact, he was happy.


	7. Wine and Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> I just hope you enjoy it.  
> Comments are appreciated.  
> Lots of Love

 

   Sunrays filtering through the curtains, softly lighting his bedroom. He hid himself under the pillows trying to avoid dawn, like a magic trick of a child who believes darkness can protect him from going to school.

“Eggsy! Eggsy! Eggsy!” A cheerful and energetic girl jumped over his bed.

“Whoa! Hey… wait! Di, stop! I’m sleeping… please. Di, no!” He tried to stop her, no paying attention to her, but it was impossible while she was jumping.

“Eggsy is back! Eggsy is here!” She couldn’t stop, she was so happy to see him after his three day mission abroad.

“Oh! Daisy, my little flower!” He quitted, fully awake and being bounce in his bed by a pink pajama and messy blond head. 

“Hug me! Hug me! Hug me!” Now she was desperately trying to embrace his brother chest with her little arms, pleading for affection. 

“Di, I’m beaten… be careful, ‘k?” He accepted her hugs and kisses. His little ray of sun, welcoming him in the best way possible, sometimes he arrived so late that she was asleep and the next day he left earlier not seeing her until lunchtime or after school. 

“Nobody can beat you, you are… no beaten… never!” A wrinkle on the bridge of her nose made her looked older and determined, struggling with language not available yet for her.

“Unbeatable?” Eggsy asked giving Daisy options, to encourage her as his mother used to do with him.

“Yes!” Her eyes sparkled with amusement. Without a doubt his brother was the cutest and the most intelligent man for her. It didn’t matter if there was no father picking her up at school, because Eggsy, her older cool brother always was there for her.

   Daisy loved the way little children looked at him, half surprised, half scared. Little girls giving him flowers from the school backyard or stick figures drawings, that she put in the trash bin when at home. Her brother was hers, and her mom was hers too, but nobody else have the right to be near him… well, maybe Aunt Roxy, because she was cool too and the bald man that gave her sweets and the one of the amazing blue eyes and funny stories.

“Good morning, babe!” Michelle reached his bed and looked at him examining her son. Making sure he was in one piece from his last job.

“Hello, mom.” Eggsy said rubbing his eyes and still lost in time, while Daisy was resting over him.

“You arrived late last night.” Michelle added. She checked the room for evidence of damage or in this case, the ruined suit. “Where is your suit?”

“Tracksuit, no clean clothes.” He stated as he does with Guinevere.

“Oh! What happened to your hand?” She asked looking at the big bandage in his hand.

“A fuck… I mean a stupid door…” He corrected himself, being too late for the clever little girl in his arms.

“A fucking door! A fucking door!” Daisy yelled full of energy again.

“Daisy Unwin!” Michelle yelled out as well.

   A smile, wide and soft, crossed Eggsy’s face. It took him a year to clean their lives from Dean’s presence. Changing Daisy’s last name from Baker to Unwin was the last battle and he won it. That man would never have any right over Daisy ever. And his little sister will be raised according to the rules of a loving family and good manners. Kingsman had given him more than a job. It gave him a purpose to live and a model to follow in many respects.

Gary Eggsy Unwin decided, there - in Daisy’s arms, with her head over his chest, and his mother seated at his feet - that his day off would be a very good one.

He spent his morning doing breakfast for his beloved women. Later, he took Daisy for a walk to buy groceries and then got ready to leave for his lunch with his beautiful handler. He wasn’t sure what to wear. He felt this was important. Should he wear his dark suit or his city boy outfit? Tracksuits were out of question!

His phone buzzed and caught his attention. A message, simple but lovely, made him smile.

                                            [Do you like lasagna? _Aderyn._ ]

He typed easily: “Love it!” Immediately he received another message.

                                            [Good. Nailed it]

Eggsy laughed and answered naughtily: “As soon as you send me your address”

Aderyn’s reaction was clear: “Oops, sorry XP”

   That was odd, odd and funny. Maybe he should buy a good wine for that lasagna. He looked himself in the mirror again and decided that perhaps, his off duty style would do too, especially since he was having a ‘fancy meal’.

“Bye, mom!” He said while going down the stairs.

“Going out babe?” His mother questioned from the kitchen.

“Yep, having lunch.” He returned to kissed her as a goodbye.

“On your own?” Michelle added taking his by his left arm to avoid him to leave, without giving her enough information. She was his mother, she needed to know, at least a little of the whereabouts of her son.

“With Jamal and Ryan.” Eggsy lied, knowing that his mother will catch him.

“Wearing so much perfume? And with that new jacket that make your eyes pop?” She asked back smelling his perfume and checking his outfit.

“Oh, you are so smart!” He praised her. She was so clever that he was stupidly proud of her.

“I’m your mother Gary Eggsy Unwin, you would never fool me.” Michelle told him kissing his cheeks. She saw him go outside saying:

“I love you too, bye!”

***

   Eggsy was enjoying the lovely sunny day, walking calmly and feeling the sun on his face. He was energizing himself, just like a tree. He had been thinking a lot about this sensation recently. It was a warm feeling in his chest and he was satisfied with himself. Everybody noticed his cheerful change at the agency; he was more quiet, but smiling a lot.

In HQ, rumor has it, that he was bewitched by one of the handlers, _Blasine_ , the sweetest, the most capable and the most reckless of Kingsman second line’s agents.

And apparently, they were right, even if Galahad and Blasine haven’t noticed it yet.

His phone buzzed again and a grin took control of his face. Roxy, his conscience, was always paying attention to him, even with her sixth sense, when he prepares his “solo missions” in real life.

                                                   [Ready for lunch? _Rox_.]

He apologized in his short message: “Sorry, have plans. X” He could imagine Roxy frowning while writing back.

                                                   [WHAT are you DOING, Eggsy?]

   He was fucked. He knew that Roxy will call him immediately after receiving his reply. He wrote “Havin’ lunch with a friend” and waited. In less than ten seconds Eggsy was answering his phone.

“I know it’s you.” He said beaming. The worst part with Roxy was that she always waited for explanations, even when she knew the truth. She liked to play with others people’s minds. That cutie little _bitch_.

“ _Sure… explain your situation._ ” She was ready to satisfy her curiosity. She was in the mansion, with a pile of documents in front of her.

“I’m having lunch with a friend…” Eggsy said to increase his friend’s inquisitiveness.

“ _What friend?_ ” She asked more mechanically than he expected. But again, Roxanne Morton was very special. 

“C’mon Rox! You know it.” He added knowing that Roxy knew what he knew. Stupid spies’ games among agents.

“ _Ah! The handler… Mmm you are being a cheeky little…_ ” A chuckle was clearly made.

“Oi, manners!” He reprimanded her as Harry used to do, very friendly, by the way. Pure fun and trust.

“ _Ok, fine. But you have to tell me everything later, ok?_ ” It was a statement. Roxy Morton, Agent Lancelot, was allowing him to date Aderyn Trevor. Eggsy knew it the moment that she greeted Aderyn outside the shop and didn’t add a remark against her. Roxy was really protective of him, maybe overprotective, but he loved her just like that.

***

   Who said that being a spy was super awesome?

It’s awesome when you are in the field and you are winning, but when you are at home, it’s just boring… super boring. You have to clean, cook, wash, organize and be a “proper” woman, all in one.

Being a woman in the 21st Century wasn’t an easy task. Taking care of yourself, trying to look good, keeping it simple, being a woman and a professional in a world made up for men, was a real challenge. Maybe, living was a challenge, according to Aderyn.

So, working afterhours to reduce her workload the next day was an advantage. Especially, when your boss sees how hard you have worked and on top of that, she is your best friend. From time to time, you get some kind of reward.

Last night, she asked Guinevere to work half of her shift the next day, adding extra hours to her already very long day as spy, handler, and later as clerk. She committed herself to doing paperwork until one or two a.m. by promising to her best friend to be careful with her handwriting.

And Aderyn, being the competent woman that she was, managed to do everything in the right time and according to Guinevere’ standards. That day, she worked only her morning shift and went home. Her little apartment was ready for Eggsy and his overwhelming presence; she only hoped that he liked her Creamy White lasagna, especially since she spent 3 hours working on it and she really wanted to impress him. When the intercom rang, she knew that she couldn’t go back. Eggsy was waiting for her at the hall.

   Unwin was talking cheerfully to the janitor, he couldn’t control it. He had that ability of being graceful in front of new people. He smiled widely when Aderyn appeared in her loose jeans and a light blue checkered blouse; her hair in a ponytail and no make-up. She looked so different from the sharp handler in tweed dresses and leather gloves or in her tactical gear that worked with him at Kingsman. She looked younger, fresh, sweet… alive.

“Hi!” She said feeling his eyes all over her.

“Hi!” He replied seeing her blushed cheeks.

“You arrived early.” She managed to say. Oh God, she felt so defenceless right now.

“Never late for you.” A smirk and a wink, enough for a greeting. He just followed her to the elevator, where an awkward silence made them laugh.

“I’m sorry, this is weird… I don’t know why we are behaving like little children.” Aderyn stated in embarrassment leaning her shoulder over his. A soft push between friends.

“Cause we are… I’m sorry too, I brought a bottle of wine. I hope is ok with our lunch.” Eggsy commented pushing her back softly.

“A Malbec? For sure it is.” Aderyn was truly surprised. It was a fine wine, but she didn’t expected Eggsy to have such detail with her. “You are getting better at your ‘social education’.” She admitted bewildered.

“Have good teachers.” Eggsy said feeling very confident with himself.

Goal number one: _impressed the girl_. Status: _Achieved_.

“I know you were the one sendin’ the books.” He added with a sexy smirk of sufficiency.

   The books, Aderyn thought. Well. The books.

   Since she started to work with him as Handler, Aderyn decided to take care of his unrefined agent, focusing in making him shine through missions and assignments. She knew he was a rough diamond, but she would manage – eventually - to help him in secret. It wasn’t that she wanted to change him. Not at all, but she wanted him to stay in Kingsman as she promised to Harry Hart.

From time to time, mysterious books about wine, tea, architecture, planes, tourism, art, literature and economics appeared in the new Galahad’s desk, usually marked with what should be considered as relevant for a task. At the beginning, Eggsy thought that was Guinevere preparing him for a mission; naturally he tried to return the books to her and she always told him to keep them as “a present”. That made Eggsy thought it was Arthur trying to complete his “social education” as once he said in a meeting, much for Eggsy’s embarrassment than for a caring fact.

“Clever boy.” Trevor let escape, smiling back.

“Many things make sense now that I’ve met you.” He agreed.

They stopped at the fifth floor. Aderyn opened her apartment’s door and invited him to follow her.

“Welcome to my little home.”

   Yes. It was little, but a placid sensation filled his senses. Pastel colours, all over the place. There were a long brown leather couch and its individual sofas, a little coffee table and of course, a TV in a rack.

On his right, a shelf full with books about engineering, planes models and computer programs. In addition, a long list of DVDs and musicals, among them Moulin Rouge, Chicago, Rent, Burlesque and Mamma Mia. But what really left him speechless was the collection of photographs. Many of them.

   In one of them, the grown-up Aderyn appeared hugging an older woman with black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Her mother, he guessed correctly. They looked very much alike and they clearly love each other. Next to that photo, a younger Aderyn was hugging an equally young Archibald in his navy blue suit and thick framed glasses, behind them and trying to separate them was James, the former Lancelot. Addie and Archibald were very close and it was evident they shared a special bond. He frowned a little when the thought crossed his mind.

The third one was clearly new. Guinevere was standing behind Addie, who was seated in HQ; the Quartermaster making her usual poker face.

   However, an old photo made him smiled quite fondly. A child, Aderyn, was hugging and kissing a very happy Harry Hart. A very unusual vision for him. He managed to see Harry smiling a couple of times, but the smile of the picture was different, it looked… real, sincere.

“Are you ok?” Aderyn’s voice hit him.

“Sorry, what?” He cleaned his mind in a second. 

“You… I was talking to you but never answered me.” The look in his face, a bit sad, made Aderyn worry a little.

“Sorry… I…” He had no excuse; he was caught with his mind in the past. “This is you, right? I mean in the pictures…” He pointed at them awkwardly.

“Yes, me and mom, the boys, Ivy and Harry.” She summarized while setting the table.

“Ivy?” Eggsy focused in the conversation, very curious. Who was Ivy? A nickname?

“Ivory? Guin?” She clarified laughing, unsure if Unwin was getting her joke or not.

“Guinevere? Is that her name?” He asked not believing what he heard. Did Guin have a real name? A cute one, in fact?

“Yes, it is. You didn’t know it?” Aderyn followed his mood; he was so innocent at times. “Really? Eggsy, you have been calling her Guinevere for three years? What about Arthur?”

“He was Merlin a year and a half when I was a recruit and then he was named Arthur, it took me a while to know his real name.” Eggsy expressions were transparent, he really didn’t know about Guinevere.

“Who told you?” Aderyn wanted to know.

“Rox, she always knows everything.” He confessed with a shrug.

“She is always so efficient.” Aderyn complimented Lancelot, obviously she felt proud of Roxy Morton.

“Too much, sometimes.” Eggsy added looking through the window.

“Where do you want to eat, there or here in the kitchen island?”Aderyn asked relaxed, behind the kitchen island.

“There, let me help you.” Eggsy said approaching her.

“Sure.”

   Eggsy proposed to star tasting the wine. He wasn’t sure of his option, but he got a good instinct; he was indeed studying the subject. Harry told him once that it was good to know about common places among snobs, and wine was one of those common places. So he took the challenge as a personal goal, especially because he had a very sensitive taste for alcoholic drinks, he even was able to identify something odd – the rohypnol - in his champagne during his loyalty test in training.

Aderyn was serving the lasagna and waited for him to open the bottle with expertise. He poured the wine in their glasses and Trevor presented the food to him with a ‘ _Bon appetite, Monsier_ ’. He invited her to sit and offered her a glass with the dark inky purple liquid.

   She was feeling the taste of the Malbec in her mouth, staring intensively to Eggsy’s eyes, so nervously that the flavor of the cherry, plum and raspberry was burning her palate. The essences of the cocoa, leather and tobacco filled her nose. Indeed a perfect wine for their lunch, as sexy as the guess that brought it to her home.

“And? Do I pass the test?” His raised eyebrow was clearly accompanying his tone of voice.

“With flying colours.” She admitted, feeling her cheeks burning.

“Well done Eggsy!” He praised himself out loud. “I thought of a Montepulciano d'Abruzzo or a Chianti Classico, but then I thought I was being a douchebag and I took the less dramatic option, the Malbec.” He stated very aware of his answer.

“Ok, that was a wise decision, bighead. Now it’s my turn, what about my lasagna?” She teased him friendly.

   Eggsy examined the layers as a surgeon examines tissue; he raised an eyebrow again, cut a piece and smelled it, pressed his lips in disapproval and put in his mouth. Aderyn’s laughing - vibrant and fresh - filled the room, while Eggsy pretended to be a culinary expert.

In reality he wasn’t an expert, but the delicate silky texture of the egg-enriched pasta mixed with the Béchamel cream – salty, onion, garlic cloves and milk - plus the Fontina and Grana Padano cheeses made him close his eyes and enjoy the sensation.

“Oh, god, this is fucking amazing.” Eggsy said over the moon. His eyes closed and a big smile on his lips, happy with the simplest things.

“Really? You missed all the toppings. I can see the mushrooms, the salsa verde and the carrot puree from here.” Aderyn pointed out in a second. “So, you like it then?” She asked.

“Have you considered open a restaurant? Cause, shit! It’s so good.” Eggsy’s words came out as a bullet, but a lovely one.

“No, really.” Aderyn confessed in confusion. Too much compliments for a lunch.

“Ok, I’m in. You got me.” He was offering his help for a non-existed project that brought happiness to Trevor.

“Two of a kind.” She stated happily ashamed.

“Hundred percent.” Eggsy agreed. “Cheers, then!” His glass in the air, an open invitation for a toast.

“Cheers!” Her glass in the same air, accepting his invitation.

***

   The paperwork was done. With him was always like that.

He didn’t need to receive an order to write his report. When he took the helicopter the day before, half of it was already done in his head. Some people called him obsessive, but the truth was that he didn’t like to be working on mission reports when he was in need of a good rest.

He waited for a phone call that never happened and his movie selection was awfully boring. The popcorn he left was too sweet for him; maybe his friend would like it.  He had called her three times during the morning and she never answered her phone. Probably was playing with some gadget in Guin’s office, but still, she never left him alone, never after an extraction.

   Percival was feeling really upset and frustrated. So much, that he was still in bed, buried among his pillows, with a cup of tea and a chocolate bar, passing through every channel in the TV menu just to pretend he was a grumpy child and not a Kingsman agent.

 _Five to One_ by The Doors sounded as defiant as the owner of the phone. Percival answered the phone without checking the name.

“Too late for an apology, bitch…” He said in a snort.

“ _Sorry? Is it you Archibald?_ ” Roxy’s steady voice asked uncomfortable from the other side.

“Ro… Roxanne?” He stuttered in awe. _Shit!_

“ _Mmm… yes. Are you ok?_ ” She omitted his childish outburst, not being amazed of his choice of words, but of his temperament; in contrast to his stoic and icy behavior all the time in the agency.

“Yes, yes, I’m so sorry… I thought it was someone else. I’m sorry.” He withdrew terrible apologetic. He screwed it up with Roxy. 

“ _Never mind. How are you feeling?_ ” She was calling him to make sure that he was resting. Percival could be as stubborn as Eggsy and keeping an eye on both of them was a task that Roxy decided to make her own.

“Perfect, yes. Very good… what about you?” Suddenly Percival left the bed and started to clean up his bedroom with the phone in his hands. He knew that Roxy could have been outside of his house; just to be sure he is doing as he was told. Sometimes, she just appeared without a warning.

“ _Fine, thank you. I was calling to know about you, I was informed you had a difficult time with Eggsy yesterday._ ” She refused to pay too much attention to him, she could listen his steps and movements through the phone.

“Well, yes, but it’s ok now. Really.” He said back. Now, he was on the first floor looking to the street to make sure she wasn’t there.

“ _Oh, well then._ ” She added rolling her eyes. She knew what he was doing.

“Mmm Roxanne? Are you at HQ?” He asked changing the subject without intention.

“ _Yes, why? Do you need something?_ ” A normal question for someone like Archibald.

“Have you seen Aderyn? She promised to call me and… No, forget it. It’s ok. You don’t need to…” He made a big mistake. A really big one. He mixed things.

“ _Percival, Blasine is not here. She is with Galahad._ ” Roxy stated so strongly that Archibald got worried.

“Sorry, what?  Are they on a mission?” He insisted, now kind of panicked.

“ _No, they are having lunch together. She didn’t tell you?_ ” Roxy knew that she had just killed him with that. She was pissed but he was being a jerk. She really wanted to know about him, not his friends, partners, lovers or handlers.

“No, she didn’t. Thank you for that, Lancelot.” He recovered his stoic voice, cold and deadly.

“ _Are you ok? Please, Archie don’t lie to me…_ ” She feared the worst, she was called ‘Lancelot’. Now Eggsy would have no way out.

“It’s ok Anne, really it is. Don’t worry about me.” He said completely disappointed of Aderyn Trevor. That girl owed him so many explanations. He was her best friend and she let him down for Eggsy. Among all of them, it had to be Eggsy: _the pug-picker_.

“ _Do you want me to pay you a visit?_ ” Anne? He just called her “Anne”, a name that was use only between the two of them in not official communications. A bad signal.

“No, it’s ok.” Archibald finished.

“ _Good, bye then…_ ” Maybe their relationship just cracked a little, all by her fault. Eggsy would kill her. Better run.

“Roxy? Roxy?” The constant “beep” of the line was clear. Roxy left him alone too. “Shit!” Archibald Ashleigh uttered.

***

   Aderyn convinced him to not wash the dishes at the moment. She stated he was a guest and he replied that he wasn’t and that today men could wash dishes too. Trevor agreed on that, but pushed him to the couch anyway. She argued it was _his first time_ at her house, so ‘ _no guests wash anything on the first time_ ’. Handler’s orders, no option to disagree. 

“Ready for dessert?” She asked him. He couldn’t stop fidgeting on the couch, something common when he was excited or bored.

“Sure thing. What do you have?” If he would have been a puppy, probably he would have been moving his fluffy tail.

“Bitter chocolate… and wine.” Aderyn informed him. He was so happy; maybe he was a bit drunk.

“I bloody luv _ya_.” Eggsy let go. Perhaps, he was a bit drunk or he wanted to pretend he was.

   Aderyn seated next to him while he poured again some wine in their glasses and gave her one. He took the plate with the bitter chocolate and put it between the two of them. She said nothing, no warning or remark on the possibility of getting the couch dirty. Something was wrong with her, it was probably the wine.

“So… engineering then?” Eggsy started with their new topic.

“Well, yes… I build rockets. That’s why I work for the Engineering Department, duh.” Aderyn clarified proudly and embarrassed at the same time.

“I thought you were a plain agent, just like me.” He replied feeling dumb. “You know, military background and all that.”

“Oh, no. I’m highly educated, as any other old agent. No offence.” Trevor said with sincerity and good intention, but she noticed her mistake at the end of her sentence.

“It’s ok. It’s just you are too good as handler that it seems that you were born for this.” A new compliment made its path through their conversation. The chocolate wasn’t that bitter after all.

“Kind of… You were in the marines, right?” Now, she wanted to be in charge of the questions. The power of liquor taking control.

“Yes, I did, never finish though… mom was scared of losing me, I mean… me… dead.” He said that plainly, his eyes fixed in the plate, shame in his features.

“So, you never went to college then?” Aderyn was making the difficult questions of life. Things that everybody was interested in knowing but nobody was brave enough to ask.

“No, I guess I’m just a pleb, as someone said once.” He recalled Charlie’s words back in training. A little pain in his chest was forming.

“That moron was fucking wrong about you. You are as awesome as any other guy from Harrow, Cambridge or Oxford.” Trevor assured to him. She even said _moron_. She was fine.

“Do you think so?” It was Eggsy moment of doubt. Even if Harry told him that Charlie was wrong, he never fully believed it. He forgot about it when he was wearing his Kingsman suit, but the rest of the time that stupid feeling was buried deep inside him.

“Yes, absolutely. You are a quick thinker, really smart, actually intelligent, good behaved - most of the time – gentle, not only for Kingsman. Have you notice your German had improved in such a way that now you are not relying on Roxy to help you during missions in Austria or Germany?” Aderyn argued with such conviction that Eggsy felt relaxed again. “If you believe you are dumb for not going to college you are totally wrong about yourself, because college doesn’t teach you to be a good man… and you already _are_ a good man.” She highlighted her face serious and her eyes on his.

“Ok, that’s sweet, I don’t listen things like that often.” He confessed looking at his, now, empty glass of wine.

“Roxy doesn’t say it to you? I mean… from time to time. You know, good comrades… _You did it great_ , _I liked your move_?” Aderyn was curious to know more about her agent. She only knew the things she was able to observe from the distance during missions and the conclusions she got from his reports, but nothing else.

“No, she believes I’m a show off and if she does, she expects me to brag about it for days, which happened but only to make her feel embarrassed.” He was being polite; he was definitely drunk, wasn’t he?

“Oh, boy! You are so mean sometimes…” She laughed loudly.

“What? You never do that?” He asked in his cheeky and natural manner.

“I encourage my friends expecting them to encourage me when I’m low. Comradeship, you see?” Aderyn explained eating chocolate.

“Oh, you are such a good girl.” He said refilling his glass. He needed to stop now. This would be his last glass.

“Woman, no girl, please.” She corrected him. She hated being called ‘girl’.

“Woman… then.” He emphasized, being evident Aderyn’s discomfort.

“You should learn some other languages, by the way.” She continued, leaving the drinking too. It was just one bottle. She was surprised of the never-ending drink. They weren’t drinking that much, but both of then felt very at ease with each other.

“You are quite proficient in Spanish, how did you do it?” Eggsy asked, refusing the drinking too. Better not to have that last glass.

“I worked in South America four months, but I started to study Spanish here. I didn’t need the English and my co-workers used to call me _That bloody English girl_. They were very nice to me… that bunch of dickheads.” Trevor stated remembering her hard times away from home.

“Oh! You were that good?” He started to laugh, she said _dickheads_ she had never used so many expletives in a conversation before.

“I _am_ that good… I’m not dead yet.” Aderyn remarked in annoyance.

“True! Sorry, my bad.” He apologized putting his hands up. She could hit him with anything. She was in a zone between anger and frustration. No good.

“It doesn’t matter.” She let it passed. Bad memories, no good timing for regrets.

“Would you excuse me, I guess I had too much wine.” He stood up.

“Oh, yes. Please, the first door to the left in my room.” She indicated him the loo door.

“Thank you.” He disappeared from her sight and she smiled widely. This was fun. She was totally fine, not drunk but really at ease.

   Her telephone started to move and she noticed the number of missing calls that she had. Well, Archibald was alive. His first message was very sweet and friendly, as always.

[ _YOU TRAITOR!!!_ AA]

Oops, he was mad at her and with valid reasons. She instantly typed, not apologetic at all: “How d’ya know?”

In less than ten seconds the answer was in her mailbox:

[ _No filtering?_ ]

Her reply was: “Promise”. He wasn’t angry anymore, he was about to tell her and he never was really mad, well maybe when James used to be around. Archibald sent his explanation as fast as he could type.

[ _G told L, L told P. P telling you. Traitor!!!_ >: (  ]

Meaning: “Galahad told Lancelot; Lancelot told Percival; I’m telling YOU!” Aderyn added: “Not surprised. Anything else?”

She wasn’t amused. It was more than possible of Eggsy telling his best friend about his plans for the day, and again, it wasn’t a surprise Roxy telling Archie about it.

[ _Mad at you_ ]

Aderyn chuckled when Archie wrote he was “mad at her”. That wasn’t possible. So, she stopped worrying and didn’t answer.

   Eggsy came back at his spot in the couch typing aggressively in his phone. Aderyn laughed and knew it was Roxy Morton who he was texting.

[ _How is it going?_ ]

“I’m sorry.” He said with a smile.

“Never mind.”

He wrote: “Smoothly”. Thinking that Roxy would stop with that, but no. She didn’t. Her next message was:

[ _And?_ ]

Eggsy rolled his eyes and sent back: “What! Who do you think I am?”. He was offended; she was implying something that was really far away from the reality he was experiencing in Aderyn’s apartment.

Roxy insisted with a short text:

[ _EGGSY!!!!!_ ]

And he replied: “OIIIIIII!!!!”. She was being a child and he was well aware that Aderyn was enjoying the faces he made when fighting through messages with his best friend.

[ _You promised me_ ]

He ended the conversation by adding a “Yeah, sure. Laterzzzzzzzz Rox”. He would pay no more attention to his phone for the rest of the evening. This was a little bit too much.

“So, who is bitching at you?” Aderyn asked looking at him friendly, while she took her phone from her pocket.

“Rox. What about you?” Eggsy replied beaming back at her.

“Archie.” She told Eggsy with a blank expression. Unreadable.

“Mmm.” Eggsy mumbled, breaking his eye contact with her.

“What “mmm”? I know what you are implying…” Trevor went deeper into the matter just to make Eggsy open a bit to her.

“Really? Enlighten me then.” He added clearly taking an offensive move.

“Do I have something going on with Percival? No, I don’t.” Aderyn asked herself and added the answer at the same moment. Enough for Eggsy? Probably not.

“Ok, what about it in the past?” She was right he didn’t buy it at the first try. Now Eggsy was really interested in the conversation.

“No, it’s really old to remember, ok?” Aderyn stated, appreciating Eggsy eyes go narrow, clearly not convinced at all. “Years. Nothing serious. We are really good friends, brother and sister, you get me?” The handler commented emotionless.

“Ok, but do I have to believe you?” Wait! What? Eggsy was questioning her harshly.

“Ok. You asked for it. Jesus, Arthur said this would happen, he was fucking right. I can’t keep my mouth shut and you are way too curious for not answering your questions.” She took the chocolate plate out of their way. He was demanding an answer that she wasn’t sure to be able to give it to him, but she would take the chance as it came.

“Well then…” He encouraged her to continue, completely amused of her burst of energy.

“Archie and I applied for the same position. I was meant to be the new Percival, after the retirement of the previous one. Not death involved, so no crying over a dead agent. Hence, 7 years later you and Roxy came to the agency to replace a fallen agent.” Short, precise, very Kingsman-like. No emotion, just facts. Just the truth in Aderyn’s words.

“Are you taking the fucking piss?” Eggsy thought that she was playing with him, but considering the huge amount of evidence he had got during his short time of knowing Aderyn Trevor, it was 90% true.

“Manners, Eggsy.” Aderyn reminded him. She, the one of the expletives, was asking for manners? She made a mental note to be careful with her language.

“Oh, sorry, but really what happened?” Eggsy rolled his eyes. Oh, well! Manners were the Kingsman brand for all the agents of the tailoring service.

“Well, I failed the final task.” She said a bit embarrassed.

“You didn’t shoot the dog.” Eggsy recalled his own experience with JB. How to blame her, he lived the same.

“I couldn’t shoot the fucking dog… just like you. Archie shot first. So, he is Percival.” She explained with more details and less care.

“THE HECK!” Eggsy said astonished. The recruit program had proven to be cruel.

“Yup, according to Arthur, the old one, I was a bloody disgrace, not of their class and worse: a woman.” Aderyn added for Eggsy’s delight of the old traditions of the agency.

“How old were you back then?” He wanted to know. He only had heard stories of the Lancelot replacement process, not for Percival’s.

“Fifteen.” Trevor stated with confidence.

“NO WAY! How did you do that? Who took you to Kingsman?” It was unbelievable and almost a crime in the agency. Who would take a young girl, as fragile as Aderyn, to a recruit selection process? Who had the guts to do something like that and break half of the Kingsman’s rules in just one try?

“I was born in Kingsman, not literally. Harry’s handler, Morgana, was my mother.” She indicated the picture on the shelf behind him.

“She proposed you?” Eggsy was really shocked. Women were ruling the world and making history. Just Amazing.

“Harry did.” Aderyn shot back, knowing that Eggsy would cry. She was mean sometimes.

   She explained him how she was adopted by Morgana when she was three and how she grew up among agents. Aderyn Trevor was raised by a handler; her own mother was the best example she could have. She talked about how much she loved her mother and how Seren Trevor never pushed her to be something different, how Morgana always let her made the big decisions, so when the time came, it wasn’t a surprise that she asked for permission to train and follow Seren’s example.

“Harry _Fucking_ Hart? Of course, it was him.” Eggsy was perplexed and not really impressed, Harry was constantly playing the revolutionary in the agency. “What about Harry?”

“In a way, he was like a father to me. I love Roderick, Archie and James, even the old man. But Harry was special. My mother loved him so much. I don’t know if he loved her back or not…” A deep secret from Aderyn’s life came to life. Galahad and Morgana were closed, so were Harry Hart and Seren Trevor. Aderyn was in the middle of them, an agent and a handler.

“I see… you said you live alone, did your mother die?” He asked carefully and softly.

“Yes, my mom died two years ago, one year after Harry. Those two were so close… even for dying.” She granted with a sad smile in her face.

“Was your mother with Harry in Kentucky? You know… three years ago?” The question that was killing Eggsy since he met Aderyn rose as the light. His eyes fixed on hers.

“No, she was in charge of a different agent… Harry went alone.” She held his eyes and in a second grabbed his right hand and squeezed it hard. “Eggsy, she would have taken Valentine down, for sure. I know what you are thinking, believe me, she would never have shot Harry, she loved him.” She assured him with all her heart in that sentence.

“I see…” He muttered relieved. He was looking at his hand, a small bandage over his knuckles and Aderyn softly touching them, maybe unconsciously.

“Eggsy… I have something for you…” She said, letting go his hand and disappearing into her bedroom.

“Oh, C’mon Aderyn, you have given me a wonderful evening what else do you have for me? I know I’m a good boy, but we are not near Christmas.” Eggsy spoke still in wander of the number of efforts that she was putting in their _friendship?_ He wasn’t sure of the term. Were they comrades? Colleagues? Partners?

“I was thinking, you would like to have this…” She returned with an old book in her hands and handled it to him.

“ _Farewell to Arms_ by Ernest Hemingway… Thank you… but I…” There was a little problem. He wasn’t impressed.

“You have it, I know.” Aderyn completed. Problem solved for Eggsy, the point of the book was different. “But this book is special. It’s part of the first edition, 1929. But more important, this was Harry’s.” She indicated joyfully.

“What? This is… wow… I mean… Again.” His jaw dropped. He was truly amazed of the precious object in his hands. Old, beautiful and loved. His hands moved over the whole cover, the spine of the book and its pages. Mystical. The book which provided him words to sustain his change, to be _superior to his former self_.

“Thank you?” Aderyn asked in a higher pitch than expected. Watching Eggsy go crazy over a book was priceless. He needed to have his moment.

“Yeah, yes… How? Why? Oh, shit!” He managed to say, still confused and surprised, not believing his luck.

“Hey… calm down… You deserve this.” Aderyn squeezed his right shoulder, completely unintentional. A very Harry Hart gesture.

“But this is important for you too, I can’t have it, he gave it to you.” Eggsy tried to give the book back to her. He was sure that it was important for her too. It was a present from her ‘father’.

“He left a few things for me, I mean in his testament, but I guess he didn’t have the time to put you in it, so… this belongs to you.” She clarified, not accepting the book. “Keep it. It belongs to you. It always has.”

“You were in his testament and you said you were not related to him? He loved you… you were like his daughter.” Eggsy was overwhelmed. Harry had a will? According to Aderyn he should have been in it. Why?

“He left a few things for some of us.” She added, giving him chance to understand some things. “The house belongs to the agency that’s why you have it. It’s part of the perks of being _Agent Galahad_. Harry didn’t have many things, but his personal properties are in my hands or Roderick’s.” She continued happy of seeing the light forming in Eggsy’s eyes. “But I know he would have enjoy reading this to you.”

“Thank you Aderyn, thank you very much. Come here!”

   Aderyn saw herself pulled into Eggsy’s arms, her face next to his neck. Notes of bergamot, mandarin, cedar wood and musk opened her senses. Eggsy’s scent: sweetness and masculinity.

Her heart jumped almost too strongly to control it. She could bet he felt her heartbeat going faster and faster, especially when he embraced her tightly with unsurprising tenderness.

He leaned his jaw in Aderyn’s head, trying to reduce the distance between the two of them. Her soft and long hair made Eggsy giggled and for a moment he stopped worrying about the past, even if it was knocking at his door firmly.  

   Aderyn let herself get lost in his arms, her mind spinning. Eggsy let her go gradually and one more time his greenish blue eyes were looking right into hers. Deep and calming eyes calling him to swim in their darkness, an impulse attracting him to stop the time. He needed to breath, to have air and Aderyn’s mouth was right there, waiting to making him breath.

The book felt over the carpeted floor and the moment ended. 

“Sorry…” Aderyn said, taking her distance again, a bit puzzled.

“Yeah… I… I guess I should leave… now.” Eggsy was mumbling like a high school boy. He felt victim of his own trap.

“Yes, sure.” Aderyn left the couch and reached the book for him. “Eggsy… Thank you for coming.”

“My pleasure.” He said standing next to her. He didn’t want to let her go out of his reach. He was expecting a move that never came. So he moved near the door followed by Aderyn and opened it, ready to leave.

“Eggsy… I want you to know I’m really happy to be your handler… you are such a good knight and I’m proud of you.” Her words telling the truth. She leaned over him and kissed his right cheek just like the first time they see each other.

“I’m happy too… to be your agent, you are the best handler I could ask for.” Eggsy was playing fairly. He decided better not to push her, but he would leave it this time, but a new chance should be created. “Next time at my place.” He said firmly. Determined. Serious.

“Promise.” Aderyn accepted, seeing how he took the elevator and waved his right hand at her, keeping the book next to his heart with his left hand.

 


	8. Learning - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter is here!  
> The first part for all the people that have been so patient with me and my little story.
> 
> Plase enjoy it and comments are really really really appreciated.
> 
> I love you.

 

   The swinging of the capsule to the manor only made him concentrate more on his morning conversation with Arthur. He was still trying to adjust his new knowledge and intended to give it a good use. That exchange of words in the dining room opened a door that he never expected when he became a Kingsman agent.

“ _Your status in the agency has changed Galahad. Nothing serious, but since you are conscious of the existence of handlers in every single mission you carry out; you can decide on keeping yours or not and even request her company during missions. With only one condition: I have the last word in the matter._ ” Arthur was staring directly into Eggsy’s eyes and he felt that something really important was about to happen. “ _So, in other words, your stupid request of having Blasine by your side has been granted, unless I said otherwise._ ”

“ _But you won’t, will you?_ ” Eggsy didn’t ask but stated, full of confidence.

“ _It’ll depend on the type of mission. And believe me, it is not that you have done something impressive during these three years._ ” Arthur commented as it was the less important fact in the universe.

“ _Saving the world doesn’t count, I guess._ ” Unwin told himself, his attention focused on his watch and pretending to feel offended by the lack of trust that Arthur was putting in him. He had completed more than a hundred missions: all of them were achieved successfully, although not very clean.

“ _Very much so. You weren’t an official Kingsman back then._ ” Arthur was clearly talking about V-day. Even though, it seemed like he was teasing the young agent.

“ _Jesus… you are so… old fashion… all of you_.” Eggsy said slurring his words at a very slow pace, plus an eye-roll that almost killed Arthur.

“ _Traditions, Galahad._ ” Arthur indicated with mysterious expression. “ _They must be kept._ ”

“ _Good, if this is all, I must go._ ” Unwin declared, already happy of had bothered Arthur.

“ _Sure, you are dismissed._ ” Arthur ordered almost relieved of let Eggsy go out of his sight.

“ _Thank you, Arthur._ ” He said leaving the room.

 

   Now, he was considered a top agent. He felt that way since V-day, but being recognized as one was a completely different situation. Every knight knew Kingsman had rankings. Some of them were _top class_ and others were _just_ agents, well Kingsman Agents, of course.

However, bringing your handler back into the light from a deadly mission was a big deal for the agency. Only a few had the privilege of working with their handlers directly: Harry and Morgana; Kay and Morgause; the old Lancelot and Merlin; Percival and Blasine, and now himself, Galahad… and Blasine.

He got informed that his situation was similar to the old Lancelot and Merlin - yeah, their new Arthur and the Lancelot prior to James Spencer, really back in the 80’s - The rest were special cases.

Harry brought Seren Trevor to work for Kingsman knowing she would be useful. Sooner than later, both of them were working together as an elite team under the supervision of Merlin. Kay and Morgeause were related. So, as Morgause proved himself of being objective and efficient in his tasks; he was assigned to Kay. Until Morgause death’s, they were a great team.

Then, you had Percival and Blasine. He already had a handler assigned, but since she was an excellent recruit but too young for field work, the agency took her first as ‘cleaner’, under Morgana’s supervision; one year later as handler of the lowest level: ‘street source agent’.

When she was 18, she took the mantle of _Blasine_ and was selected as Percival handler, who only worked with Merlin, but the Scottish man was too busy updating the agency and keeping the agents on track at the same time. Aderyn was appointed for the young agent, after that. Of course, knowing each other from their training only made their job more perfect.

Now it was his turn. He pulled Aderyn back into the light when she saved his life. In a way, he felt responsible for putting her life upside-down. She would work less with Percival (he would be furious. Eggsy was sure of it), she would receive more tasks and would be a familiar face during missions. Arthur stated that nothing would change for him, but Eggsy knew that some things had already changed, at least, between him and his handler.

***

   Once at HQ looking for Guinevere, he found her going to the gym to check on Blasine, who was training Bors. Guinevere pointed out that the young man was weak in close combat and Arthur’s orders were to help him as soon as possible.

He was curious to know when he would be in a new mission, especially since he had been free for more than a week. The Quartermaster indicated that she couldn’t give him more details at that moment, but that he would probably be working with a ‘+1’. 

Internally he wished that his ‘+1’ was Aderyn.

   The handler and Jeremy, the new Bors, were fighting at the gym, where Aderyn was controlling the situation having Bors under her grip. She immobilized his legs, and his arms were pressed behind his own back. Face to the ground, Jeremy gave up. His face red and his arms with some scratches, but alive.

Jeremy Sherridan, was the last knight to be added to the Kingsman table. He wasn’t a military man, not even in his looks or manners, but a suitable candidate for the position. He was a slender man of twenty one years old, pale with furiously blond hair. His nose was snub, his lips really thin and little green eyes. He was taller than Eggsy, but when his friend was around he used to walk hunching a little, unless they were on a mission, when he transformed himself in a confident and sexy agent with a fine appearance; leaving Eggsy as a second option among women.

He was brought to the agency by Gareth due to the shortage of personnel and Arthur accepted to have a short trial period for the young man. After V-day, all the secret branches of the world tried to readjust their ranks and every single perfect candidate for Kingsman was already taken by a different security force.

In other words, Kingsman had to face its worst crisis ever regarding the lack of candidates, resigning to what was left: young and inexperienced men and women to replace the fallen agents.

“Oh, come on, Jerry! Stand up. Let’s start again. We haven’t finished yet.” Aderyn insisted, not even tired of their 3 rounds of punches. Obviously, she was the one throwing the punches and Jeremy the one being hit with no mercy.

“I know, but really Blasine, you are way better than me, why pushing me so hard?” He whined and pouted, looking eighteen years old and not the twenty one that he had in reality.

“Because your life depends on it. You have to make decisions faster.” She pointed out seriously. Once in the field, you have to take decisions as fast as you can, and being prepared was essential to save someone’s life or your own.

“Like them?” Jeremy asked looking across the room at Eggsy and Guinevere.

“Who?” Aderyn repeated angry at the low level of concentration of Bors. He was never focused and always complaining. She didn’t remember Eggsy or Roxy being like that, not even herself.

“Them.” Jeremy indicated waving at Unwin just like a little puppy which sees his park friend.

“Oh, no!” Aderyn lamented not being able to look at him. The training was over.

“Oh, yes!” Exclaimed Bors almost bouncing around. “Thanks God, Galahad is here to rescue me.” He hugged Eggsy.

“I came to see how my beautiful handler kick you white skinny ass.” Eggsy commented hugging Jeremy back and looking lovingly at Aderyn.

“Ha, ha… I would like to see you trying to beat her. She is a machine.” Jeremy expressed full of admiration for the handler, contrary to what Aderyn thought she meant for the young agent.

“Oh, no. It’s not necessary.” Eggsy apologized himself. He was more than sure that Aderyn could kick his ass and would not even sweat doing so. Better not fighting her.

“Please, Galahad, impress us with your gymnastic attempts of kick boxing.” A deep voice, very Oxford University accented asked Eggsy.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Unwin interrogated Percival, who looked at Galahad pleased with himself as an answer. It was supposed that Percival wasn’t at the manor and seeing him there just bothered Eggsy more than he expected.

“Glad to see you too, Galahad.” Archibald granted not amused, but terribly proud of himself. He wasn’t very sure why Eggsy was being defensive.

“Hello Eggsy.” A small hand touched his back and he jumped in surprise, until he saw his best friend by his side.

“You too, Rox?” He said faking a crying. He felt betrayed, not knowing why. It wasn’t like he was doing something wrong, but Percival’s comment made him feel inferior.

“We were supervising the session, right Guinevere?” Percival said directly to the Quartermaster, who just ignored all the chatting around her, paying attention only to her clipboard. It was a matter of relevance.

“Yes, well at least Lancelot was. Percival came to…” Guin tried to recall, it was obvious that the assignment was Lancelot’s, but she wasn’t sure about Percival’s role in the training session.

“Give my support to Jeremy, right Bors?” He said charmingly as always, but with a cold spark in his blue eyes; those eyes that could threaten anyone just by looking at them, even Arthur.

“Yes, sir.” Bors answered.

“I thought you were on a mission.” Eggsy questioned Percival. It was clear that he wasn’t supposed to be there and he wanted to know why.

“I was. I returned yesterday.” Archibald answered politely, knowing that Unwin wanted a little argument.

“ _Always so grumpy, young man_ ”

Percival thought.

He was hundred percent convinced that one day Eggsy would suffer from a cardiac arrest if he continued with his routine of the grumpy old man.

He liked Unwin. Actually, he was really fond of the new Galahad, but from time to time they seemed to clash against each other, especially since Aderyn was working with both of them as handler. He knew that this was probably jealousy from both of them, but he really tried to control himself. He and Aderyn had been friends for ten years and nobody would change that, not even a pseudo-boyfriend or friend with benefits.

“And I’m leaving in three days. What about you?” Roxy said casually. She always noticed the tension between both men and never understood the reason. She certainly knew that it was because those two were territorial creatures, feeling threatened by the other one. Bloody alpha males, those two!

“Nothing yet.” Eggsy shrugged losing his hope of leaving for a mission that week. He was already feeling in a cage when he was at his office in the manor with no duties to dedicate his time to.

“You haven’t told him yet, uh?” Aderyn entered into the conversation talking to Guinevere about Eggsy’s tasks.

“Arthur did it this morning.” The Quartermaster explained concisely. It was not a topic to cover in front of the other agents and so understood Trevor.

“Good.” She plainly added.

“Yep. I’m more than happy to see you Blasine.” Galahad commented adding his typical wink. A smile appeared on his face for the first time during their weird and crowded meeting at the gym.

“I bet you are.” Aderyn admitted smiling back, but not very intensively since they weren’t alone. “Can we continue Bors?” She asked to the youngest man in the room. She didn’t want to spend too much time being observed by her colleagues.

“Well, I don’t feel like it.” Jeremy confessed, slightly embarrassed and looking at his feet as the most interesting thing in the world.

“Come on, Jerry. I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Aderyn encouraged him, just to listen to Archibald saying something like _Sure thing_ , obviously doubting about her strategy to keep up the young man’s moral. So she just retorted to Percival a quick _You, shut up!_ threatening her friend very subtly. “Let’s practice a bit more. You are getting better in close range.” She continued talking to Bors.

“Do you believe it?” Jeremy asked incredulous, certainly Percy’s words affected him.

“I have to. Now, moving.” Aderyn forced him to follow her, ignoring the effect that words can have in certain type of people.

“You know he needs a model to follow.” Eggsy stated as a matter of fact that Aderyn was not prepared to assume.

“No, he doesn’t.” She replied drily, looking at Eggsy in the same way that Percival imposed fear in others, but with a different effect: a challenge. 

“Yes, he does. Jerry, let me try a match with Blasine.” Eggsy insisted while he indicated a bench behind them where the rest made themselves comfortable to watch a little more of the training.

“Are you sure, sir? I was joking…” Jeremy said a bit worried. He never expected that his best friend at Kingsman, his role model, would take his little comment seriously. He didn’t want to be in trouble.

“It’s fine.” Eggsy spoke recognizing the fear in the green eyes of the young man. “Take my clothes, rest a bit, but most importantly: watch and learn.” He added very confidence in his abilities, which caused a clear _Show off!_ from Percival behind him. “You should pay attention too, old man. You can learn a trick or two.” Eggsy said, really wanting to kick Percival’s ass to shut him up.

“Old man?” Percy asked looking around himself, he was no old man. Not now, not never. And then everybody asked why they hate each other, with such evidence the question was completely unnecessary. “Addie, kick his bloody ass!” He shouted angrily to his friend already prepared to fight.

“Got it, Percy.” Aderyn said with a sigh and an eye-roll. They were so childish! She didn’t want to fight for the lost honored of Percy, but given the chance to kick Eggsy’s ass, she would take it as a valuable present to humanity.

   Eggsy left his stuff in Jeremy’s hands. He stepped over the mat and unbuttoned his shirt collar and rolled up his sleeves. He was missing the sparring sessions, especially after his training was over. Roxy was always busy and they didn’t have the time to practice anymore. Poor thing.

“Are you ready, Eggsy?” Trevor asked sounding proud of her.

“Whenever you want, Addie.” Eggsy invited her to attack first, if she could.

   They observed each other in detail. Their postures ready to defend. Neither of them wanted to start; that could indicate an advantage for only one of them.

“Why are they waiting?” Jeremy inquired confused of the scene in front of his eyes.

“They are assessing each other.” Archibald explained, eyes fixed in the two figures in the mat ready to attack each other.

“They cannot attack. They are defending their bodies perfectly.” Roxy complemented the information equally concentrated in the fight to begin at any minute.

“And she is waiting for him to move slightly to hit him through the open breach.” Archie added assessing Eggsy’s posture.

“Wow! You two sound like sport commentators.” Jeremy said full of amaze and wonder. He was such a child among those professional killers.

“Nah…” it was Percival’s answer. A very inappropriate answer for the contained and elegant man, considered the best sniper of the agency. 

“Not really, Bors. Now focus. You can learn a thing or two.” Roxanne let out not paying attention to her colleague, still being caught in the assessing of the fighters in the mat.

“Yep, the pug-picker was right. There is a lot to learn.” Granted Percival, his attention back to the fight.

   Aderyn waited for Eggsy to reach her, but he was waiting for her to do the first move.

“Are you scared?” She playfully commented, before starting.

“Excited.” Eggsy told her with his traditional cheeky grin across his lips.

“Good.” Aderyn murmured.

“Shall we?” He winked at her.

“Oh, Eggsy!” She rolled her eyes, she was ready to win this round and the next ones, even if he didn’t know it yet.

Aderyn reduced her distance and went for his feet. He needed to move away from her to avoid getting hit. A smooth jump, his good reflexes left him in his original position.

He tried to hit her head; she blocked and hit him in the guts. He took a few steps back and she just shouted _Open your eyes!_ to him, to make him focus and fight hard as a proper agent should do it.

He caught her by her wrist and made her spin, just like dancing. Aderyn felt the pull and went for his back. He was face to face again with her, when he let her go, and took Aderyn’s previous spot in the mat.

“Not bad.” She admitted out of breath.

“Same.” Eggsy complimented her in return. She almost got him unprepared.

“Can we do this seriously?” It was Addie’s request. She knew they were just pretending.

“Why not?” He invited her to hit him one more time.

They hit each other for long minutes, assessing movements, strengths, reactions.

“I should have changed.” Eggsy lamented noticing his sweat in his shirt.

“Are you feeling hot?” She teased him with a grin on her red face.

“Kinda…” He accepted plainly. This was way funnier than he expected.

“Shame… Should we finish?” Aderyn asked covering her head, while she stopped a punch to it.

“Nah, one more round.” Eggsy replied ready to attack her again.

“Sure.” She said, adding a kick right to his head too.

 

   Roxy, Archie and Jeremy were following the movements of the agent and the handler attentively but Guinevere was barely interested in them. She was typing angrily at her clipboard and completely out of the world, where she was most of the time, in outer space.

“I can’t identify her style.” Roxy was frowning in concentration. She couldn’t read Aderyn’s next move and that wasn’t normal for her.

“She doesn’t have a style.” Percy explained to her in his posh accent. Clearly, he was delighted of his friend capacities in combat.

“How is that possible?” According to Lancelot, everybody had a set of basic movements and patterns that usually repeated. Aderyn couldn’t be the exception to the rule, was she?

“She has the elegance of Harry, the energy of James, my precision, her mother’s calmness and Roderick assessing skills. She is perfect in combat.” Archibald told everybody. He felt like he was a master of a secret art bringing light to his ignorant pupils.   
What a feeling was that!

“She won’t win.” Roxy commented very confident on her observations.

“Why?” Percy questioned half incredulous and half bothered by Roxy’s assumptions.

“She doesn’t have the street style that is Eggsy’s signature in combat.” She emphasized, clearly on his best friend’ side. She was secretly proud of him, even if she never talked about it.

“You should wait and see, Roxanne. Addie will destroy him.” Percival stated as sure as she was. Aderyn was no trainee and he knew her very well. The die was cast.

“I don’t think so. Eggsy is going to get the round.” Roxy fought him back, now really pissed and offended. They were having an argument over a sparring session. She was probably going crazy too.

“Too much UST going on here.” Guinevere highlighted in a funny tone. If Eggsy and Aderyn wanted to fool around, let it be, but they weren’t being too subtle about it. A complete different story was Roxy and Archibald, they really matched but they pretended that nothing was going on and she as Quartermaster was always watching them. _Always_.

“Sorry, what did you say, Guin?” Roxy said in disbelief. Was Guinevere implying what she thought she was implying? Her and Percival? Was she talking about the two of them or did she mishear it?

“There, those two need to get laid.” She added looking straight to Aderyn and Eggsy. The comment was simple and clear. They were wasting time fighting each other when they have better ways of releasing endorphins.

“No fucking way!” Percival almost screamed. He sounded offended.

“I agree with you.” Roxy granted sounding as annoyed as Archie.

“What? It was a joke. Relax, agents.” Guinevere clarified. What was wrong with her agents? When did they start to be puritans? It seemed that they had their own interests at stake by a witty remark. And besides, she had information that they didn’t manage.

Fucking agents!

“What is UST, Guinevere?” Jeremy asked perplexed looking at her.

“You should look it up, in private, if possible.” She answered, making a mental note of not making jokes around those five ever again.

 

   Aderyn breathed slowly while she recovered her stability on the mat. Eggsy punched her on her right side and she couldn’t avoid it. It was a fast and strong move, but she attacked him immediately with a kick right in his chest. 

“Wanna stop?” Eggsy asked breathing faster than before. He was sweating and his hair a complete mess over his forehead. Imperfectly perfect.

“Not yet.” Aderyn commented fighting to stay focus on the match and not in Eggsy’s good looks.

“C’mon guys. It’s a tie!” Roxy shouted from the bench. The best option was leave it like that according to her, but not according the Eggsy and Addie.

“Do you agree?” Trevor asked back, keeping her defense. Eggsy took those seconds to start over and put some energy together before attacking her.

“No.” He said opening a breach to attack Aderyn, but she was expecting his movement long ago and took the opportunity as soon as Eggsy fought her back.

She moved forward, reached his shirt and picked him up using her own back and weight as support. Eggsy noticed and reacted, he jumped high and tried to pass over Aderyn, but it was too late, she caught one of his feet and pulled it towards her, and in the same second she grabbed one of Eggsy’s hands and pulled it. He lost balance and touched the ground completely unprepared dragging Aderyn with him.  

She got him… just under her body.

“I think I won.” Aderyn said out of breath, but beaming.

“I guess you did.” Eggsy added getting slightly nervous with the girl on top of him. “Can I…?” He tried to ask full of red on his face.

“Yeah, sure. Sorry.” She mumbled standing up and offered a hand to her competitor.

“It’s ok.” He whispered not looking at her yet. He was a bloody school boy near her.

“How was that possible, Eggsy?” Roxy saved him with her question; the whole group surrounding them.

“I’m just a loser.” Eggsy snorted with a shrug. He didn’t like losing, at least not in front of Aderyn Trevor.

“Not really, I was expecting you to jump. It was a matter of patience and time.” Aderyn clarified while she massaged her wrists, a bit stiff after the rounds. Eggsy had really strong hands and he didn’t play soft because of her being a woman.

“That’s my girl.” Percy congratulated her while passing an arm over her shoulder.

“Thank you, Percy.” She stated calmly and looking at Eggsy. She was so proud of her agent. He had become a real Kingsman, but keeping most of his essence.

“That was awesome!” Jeremy said excited. His eyes glaring, his voice going high and his lips forming an innocent smile.

“Did you learn something kid?” Percy asked carefully.

“Yes, _UST_ means ‘Unresolved Sexual Tension’.” He added proud of his discovery.

“Of the fight you moron!” Guinevere replied almost too tired to rectify her mistake. She was being influenced a little too much by Galahad, maybe. She slapped Jeremy’s head as punishment.

“Oh, sorry Guinevere!” He cried touching his achy head.

“Guin, watch your mouth near the baby boy, ’k?” Eggsy called the Quartermaster’s attention. She couldn’t be rude to their newest agent. He was really fond of the young man.

“Daddy Eggsy has declared.” Archie let out. He had noticed the close relationship that it had grown between the two young men.

Eggsy was Jeremy’s idol and Unwin was happy of being followed and admired in a healthy level. So, they used to play the brothers charade in HQ and Jeremy was always willing to follow Eggsy’s orders even if they were extremely ridiculous or simple pranks on other agents.

“Oh! Just shut up, Pervy…” Eggsy replied rolling his eyes and clearly fed up with Archibald's mockery.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Percival required an explanation for the _friendly_ moniker. Nobody called him like that since he lost his best friend and even then, he used to consider it of bad taste.

“Boys, calm down. Let’s go back.” Guinevere added. Her children were always problematic when together and she didn’t have the spirit for playing the mother hen.

“Yes. Ma’am.” Both men said still trying to kill each other by staring fiercely to one another.

“Please.” Aderyn requested. She took Eggsy with her and Roxy took Archibald.

***

   Arthur saw them crossed the door smiling at each other, clearly enjoying the moment they shared at the gym. Eggsy was still making a knot for his tie and Aderyn was wearing one of her plain grey dresses. He had to admit that they looked good together, especially when they were normal young adults, away from the super spy web they had in common.

“How was your sparring session?” He asked inviting Eggsy to take his seat next to him at the table.

“Exciting, Arthur.” Eggsy said taking his place.

“Agent Galahad let me won as the truly gentleman he is.” Aderyn followed him and stood just behind Eggsy. She couldn’t be at the table when there was a knight present. _Traditions_.

“Oh, Blasine, thank you. You are so sweet.” Unwin commented with a softly high pitch and beaming sweetly at her.

“Good to know you get along so well, because I have a mission for Galahad and probably you might want to join him, Blasine.” Arthur indicated with his cryptic tone and a smirk.

“What is it, Sir?” She asked now looking at the mirror in front of her, ready to concentrate in the mission ahead.

“Glasses, please.” Arthur required, while he handled a standard pair to Aderyn for the debriefing, Eggsy got tempted to look at her but it would have been too obvious. “We got useful intel regarding a drug dealer in Mexico. The mission is to take him down and his network as soon as possible. He is rather eccentric, likes big celebrations. He commonly uses one of the exclusive resorts in Acapulco.” He emphasized this part with a beautiful picture of a magnificent hotel near the beach. “This weekend, there is a convention open to researchers. We have booked a place for an agent, but the main task is getting into his villa, located in a near cliff and dismantle everything there, not risking the lives of the participants of the convention.” The images continued displaying themselves through the agents feed.

“Do you want me to go alone?” Eggsy interrupted. He was sure that he could handle the situation by himself, but the distance between one place and the other was too vast for only one agent to cover it.

“No, Galahad. You will need a partner. That’s why Blasine is here.” Arthur looked at both of them, who didn’t seem surprised, but rather curious.

“Sir, do you think I can provide useful information once being there?” Aderyn questioned, while she made mental notes of the information that she could collect. She was certain that she would play some sort of damsel in distress and she only wanted to go on her own as back up and contact, nothing else.

“Exactly. And your ability to speak the language will help you to gather information we haven’t got at the moment of departure and pass it to Galahad.” Arthur added and gave her a folder with details, only preliminary information. He wasn’t sure of let them go together yet.

“Yes, Sir.” She added taking off the glasses.

“Do you approve on this partnership?” Arthur asked Galahad with a smile.

“Yes, Arthur. I’m more than pleased.” Eggsy answered happily. Obviously, his answer would have been a positive one. He was waiting for this to happen.

“What about you, Blasine?” Aderyn flinched. She didn’t expect to get asked about her opinion. Handlers usually obey without questioning. This was completely new.

“I agree, Sir. I certainly believe that it’s better to send an agent and a handler instead of risking two agents in an unknown zone.” She was clever enough to think of the sake of the mission rather to get distracted with her partner. You could tell he was too happy about it.

“Excellent.” Arthur’s strong voice finished. “Please contact Guinevere for further details. You will be leaving in two days. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, Arthur.” Both retorted reaching the door and left their boss alone in the dining room.

“After you.” Eggsy said, taking a bow for Aderyn to go first.

“Thank you, agent.” She added with a wink. Probably, this mission wouldn’t be that bad if Eggsy promised to behave.

   When they left Arthur behind and were going down the stairs, she knew she was completely wrong about Eggsy behaving properly.

“So, we are working together, finally.” He said almost bouncing around her. Everybody could hear his chuckling in the shop.

“You look happy about it.” She tried to ignore him. Better not encourage him.

“I’m.” Eggsy admitted looking directly into her brown eyes with an indecipherable shadow forming slowly in his eyes and added. “I can’t wait to know about our cover-up.”

“Jesus!” She felt scared. Now her integrity was in the hands of an unpredictable agent and an acid, well-informed Quartermaster.

She really had to fear to worst.

***

   After three years, the manor was still unknown territory for him. He used to go from _his_ office (Harry’s former office) in the second floor to HQ, including the hangar, the kitchen, the gym, and of course, the yard.  However, being in the office, surrounded by old stuff, and in close contact with the other agents only made him aware of how new he was in the agency; to his right Tristan’s office; to his left Gareth’s; at the end of the corridor Roxy’s and in front of it, Percival’s. In addition to that, Bors’ was in the other side of the corridor, so none of his close friends were near and he never had enough excuses to skip his office hours of writing reports and preparing missions’ debriefings.

All of the above considered, he decided to have fun with Roxy. He loved that office. It was well lighted, warm and smelt like spring, fresh flowers every three or four days, very feminine but fully operative: very Roxy.

Sadly for him, Roxy wasn’t in her office and he was sure that she was there in the morning. A real shame, because he was terribly bored. He would have to come back to finish his last report before leaving for Mexico or that he thought until Percival called him into his office.

“Galahad!”

“Percy.” Eggsy said cautiously waiting for Percival’s invitation, as any other gentleman would do it.

“May I have a word with you?” Archibald asked Unwin with a low tone and a serious look in his cold eyes.

“Sure, what’s up, bruv?” Eggsy asked still next to the door doubting about the gravity of the matter.

“Come in. Close the door and sit, please.” Archie finally invited. He was going to take a risk with Eggsy, but for him was completely necessary.

“See bruv, if this is about this morning, forget it, it was a joke.” Eggsy’s apology was clear. He wouldn’t have called him _Pervy_. It was just a childish comment, nothing else, but Unwin knew that Archibald Ashleigh, Agent Percival could forgive but not forget.  

“It’s about Aderyn.” Archie clarified immediately. He wasn’t worried about a joke. Even more important, it wasn’t the first time he was called like that. Now the real deal was his best friend.

“Ok, you tell me.” Eggsy gave up. Percival had his full attention regarding the handler.

“Eggsy, do not play the James Bond with her.” Clear and straight to the point. Percy left the words made their impression in Eggsy’s mind, as a threat or as an advice.

“James Bond? What are _ya_ talking ’bout?” Unwin got the threat immediately. No second thoughts about it. He wasn’t an idiot for fuck’s sake! And he knew exactly how to answer to threats, especially when it came from a man.

“I don’t mess with your girls, so you don’t mess with mine. Is it clear?” Now Percival leant back in his seat and took his glasses off. There were no more games or pieces of advice, just pure danger.

“Sorry, Archibald, but I don’t get it. Aderyn told me you are like siblings, why are you bitching at me like this? Are you jealous? That’s none of my business. You should go and tell her how do you feel but don’t leave that to me…” Eggsy’s words were fast and one idea after the other, something usual when he was pissed and offended. He never expected something like that from Percival. If the man thought for one moment that he could hurt Addie, he was totally mistaken. And his frown was a clear sign of his inner thoughts.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Eggsy. What I’m trying to say is that if you hurt her in any possible way, I’ll kill you. Do you get it now? Don’t play with my little sister’s heart because she doesn’t deserve it. She is a good girl, the best girl ever, she has suffered a lot and she doesn’t need more problems, ok?” Archibald was playing fair in this respect. He would never hurt her and that meant protecting her at any cost, but he needed to be sure that Eggsy get the message at the right moment, because he would pay a higher cost if Aderyn shed just one single tear because of Eggsy.

“Percival… I don’t… I mean… She is my friend, nothing has happened between us.” Eggsy confessed both angry and embarrassed; his hands in the air showing innocence and his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

“Good to know. Since you have everything clear, good luck on your mission.” Percival voice was soft and posh again, the glasses were back on his face and any sign of danger disappeared from the man and the air in the office.

Now Eggsy was really scared. He had the chance of seeing the gentleman spy and the overprotective human being in less than ten minutes. Archibald and Percival were like twins: they shared the same appearance but they had different souls.

Another reason to have respect for his superiors.

“Percy…” Eggsy added before leaving. “Please, take care of Roxy while I’m gone.” A request made in a soft voice that caught Archie’s attention once more. Eggsy was using the same trick, a cold exterior and an inner passion. Both of them were playing with fire and they both knew it. 

“Deal.” Archie accepted, turning his attention to the unfinished report in front of him, while Eggsy leaved the office.

***

   When she got on the plane, she was praying the Lord to have a good alibi after finishing the mission to kill Galahad if the cover-up was too stupid. He had been teasing her the whole previous day, immediately after being informed they were playing a couple. Blasine hoped they were a couple of sibling or co-workers, but not a married couple as Galahad wanted. She had to abandon those ideas once she got her file with the complete information.

She was playing Marianne Drummond, wife of Benjamin Drummond, a wealthy businessman. She was an ornithologist, ideal for the convention. Eggsy was playing her loving husband, of course; currently having a _marriage crisis_ and he was accompanying his wife to a boring congress about birds, as the last chance to save their marriage.

She didn’t know how Guinevere accepted the stupid story, but maybe the new box of Darjeeling tea next to her computer was the key.

She had been compromised.

“Hello, wife.” Eggsy greeted once in the plane ready for departing. He looked gorgeous in a grey suit, his glasses on and a seductive smile in his lips. He was seriously enjoying his cover-up as husband.

“Good morning, agent.” It was Aderyn’s dry response with a quick look at him, going back to her file about the mission.

“Just that? No smiles or lovely words of encouragement?” He said recalling Aderyn’s words during their lunch together.

“We are ready to leave. I’ll tell the pilot.” Aderyn’s expression did not change at all, even with the characteristic charm of Eggsy floating around them.

“Aderyn… Are you angry?” He asked slightly worried for her. She was always a professional, but that didn’t mean rudeness.

“I’m not. I’m working, agent.” She answered coldly reaching the cockpit and ending a conversation that never started.

   Eggsy expected that she would talk during the approximately 9 hours flight to Mexico, 11 for common people, but it didn’t happen. She asked him some logistic questions a couple of times and that was all. He felt kind of depressed, so his music saved him from boredom. If she wanted to ignore him, so be it. He didn’t know why she changed her behavior so suddenly, maybe he was being a bit paranoid, but he was missing his lovely handler.

Giving her time was the best solution for their _apparent_ problem at that moment. 


	9. Learning - Part II - Chapter 8.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the second part of chapter eight.  
> I worked really hard on this.  
> Please forgive me if you find any mistake.
> 
> And as always, comments are appreciated. I love you, people.

      The view of the emerald waters of the ocean made his heart melt. The colour of the sand, golden and shiny, made him want to walk barefoot, but he wasn’t there for pleasure. Sadly. However, his fake relationship could have been a little bit funnier. He had a great partner for this mission and it would have been a waste not enjoying her company. Well, if she really wanted to follow his plans, and apparently, she wasn’t in the mood for that at the moment.  

When they arrived at the hotel, Aderyn was already playing her part. She carried her luggage once she stepped out of the taxi and hurried him to follow her.  She grabbed his hand when they crossed the glass door of the expensive hotel, being approached by one of the hosts.  

“Mr. and Mrs. Drummond, welcome to Emerald Resort.” A man said.

“ _Hotel staff, obviously. Tall, leaned, tanned. Very local._ ”

Thought Eggsy and Aderyn nodded in agreement.

“Thank you very much.” Eggsy replied with a happy smile; his left arm in Aderyn’s waist.

“Please, enjoy these cocktails, they are on the house.” The man continued with his _welcoming-the-tourists_ routine.

“Thank you.” She accepted. “Come on, dear. I’m tired.” She leaned over Eggsy’s shoulder. 

“Yes, love. Don’t you need to register for the talks?” He expressed, bringing up the subject of the convention; setting the scenario immediately for the mission.

“Yes, but later though.” She yawned exhausted.

“As you wish.” Eggsy granted.

   They were guided to their room and Aderyn, one more time, feared the worst. When the bellboy assigned to them stopped outside the door of their room, Aderyn went white. It was a suite. A fucking suite.

“Mr. and Mrs. Drummond, your suite is number 55, please enjoy your stay at Emerald Resort. My name is Aaron.” The bellboy said and brought the luggage to the room. He waited and observed, as usual… for the tip.

“Mrs. Drummond? Really?” Aderyn whispered in Eggsy’s ear, noticing that the bellboy looked at her inquisitively.

“My dear, I love when you get grumpy.” Eggsy followed the cover-up. “Thank you, Aaron.” He stated to dismiss the boy with a few dollars. Always prepared, as Arthur taught him.

“Tell me you didn’t ask for a king size bed?” She said when they were finally alone in the suite, at the same time she observed the enormous place; three times the space of her little apartment. Full of flowers, modern furniture, full size windows and long curtains.

“I didn’t…” Eggsy replied sincerely. “Guinevere did.” He added with a cheeky grin all over his face.

“No, I’m not going to say it. I won’t.” She started biting her tongue.

“C’mon just do it… please…” Eggsy begged, he knew what she was thinking and he wanted her to say it aloud.

“Never!” She screamed nervous, running to the bedroom to check the bed.

“ _Fuck me_ ”

Aderyn’s mind spoke to herself.

A king size bed in an incredible big room, with a fantastic view of the ocean welcomed her. She was doomed.

“Wife, I hope you like jacuzzis, because we got one and I’m planning on using it with you.” Eggsy’s voice sounded behind her in the bathroom.

She only answered:

“Go fuck yourself, Eggsy.”

***

   They spent the afternoon reviewing their strategy for the party and how to reach their target. They didn’t talk much, especially since Eggsy had to be ready for the first part of the mission: recognize the field. To start a show by sharing his sad love story, get some friends and get empathy from some regulars. _Easy_.  

“Did you set the system?” He asked checking himself again in a full-length mirror in the living room. Glasses, lighter, cufflinks, pen and of course one or two blades next to his waist.

“Yes, work in progress. Are you ready?” Aderyn interrogated without looking at him.

“Yep, how do I look?” He modeled in front of her to catch her attention.

“Good.” Her words were after a quick look at him; coming back to the computer’ screen.

“Nothing else?” He said leaning in front of her to force her to look at him.

“Galahad, we are on a mission _pretending_ to be a couple, but we are not.” She stated seriously, fixing her eyes in his with no hint of amusement.

“You are so sweet when you are not at work…” Eggsy said with a sad tone.

“I’m not sleeping with you either, this is just pretending and besides, I’m your handler, we are partners.” She clarified in less than ten seconds.

“Well, you should trust me, I’m not gonna hurt you or something like that.” That was the problem: being together pretending, probably sharing a bed and behaving lovingly in front of other people. She, Aderyn Trevor - a reckless handler - was scared of him, Eggsy Unwin, as a man. 

“I’m just using the couch, ok?” She limited her words, not smiling or giggling as any other person. “See you soon, good luck.” She dismissed him with no further notice and he left.

***

   Eggsy, now the poor unloved, handsome and wealthy Benjamin Drummond inspected the bar cautiously. He looked for an open placed and asked for a martini. He focused his attention in his drink and sighed a few times until the bartender started with the usual routine.

Benjamin got asked what his problem was, if he was in Acapulco for business or pleasure and so on. Benjamin told him his sad story, that he loved his beautiful wife, his smart wife, but she wasn’t paying attention to him like she wasn’t in love with him anymore. They married young and he always wanted to make her happy, that he wanted to have children, but he respected his wife’s decision to focus in her career. He was feeling so miserable at that moment.

Aderyn was laughing her ass off at the story and the tones that Eggsy was using. She, Marianne Drumond: the wife, was a selfish bitch. She knew Eggsy was listening to her giggling through the earpiece, so she decided to add more drama to the situation.

 _«_ _I’m having an affair with my personal trainer, husband.»_

Eggsy froze for a moment at his performance and the bartender asked him if he was ok, he laughed shortly saying he remembered the first time they met and how sweet she was and faked a crying for avoiding more laughing. He said that he needed some fresh air and went to one of the pools.

“You almost killed me back there. It was hilarious!” Eggsy fought himself not to laugh and let himself exposed in his charade.

 _«Sorry, agent, I couldn’t help myself.»_ A laugh sounded in his ear.

“I was missing you, girl.” He confessed relieved of having Aderyn by his side again.

 _«Focus, agent. You are not done yet.»_ She warned him softly.

“Roger that.” Eggsy commented casually, now smiling.

Eggsy kept playing the suffering husband with different people; he also talked about business and tailoring. Some women offered to comfort him, which he denied politely. He wasn’t alone in this mission and those women were not relevant for the current task, so denying was the best option.

   When Eggsy came back to their suite, Aderyn was in a plain pink silk pajama of shirt and pants, among lots of cushions in the living room, checking his feed and making some annotations to their activities for the next day. It was almost one in the morning.

“You know what the problem with being an ornithologist is…” She said and Eggsy just shrugged.

“That now I have to look like _Linda_ from _Rio_ and that is not very flattering, you know?” She claimed with disappointment in her voice.

“You would look lovely, why are you scared?” He tried to encourage her, he was being sincere. Women were complicated.

“Because now I have to pretend I watch birds and I’m boring, you know? _And_ on top of that I have to pretend I’m _your_ wife.” She explained a bit angry, pointing her accusing finger at him.

“Not that bad, you have a sexy husband…” He looked for the bright side of the problem, while he started undressing himself right in front of her.

“Your abs do not impress me, husband.” Aderyn said when she could see his perfect torso. Eggsy Unwin was a show off. No doubt about it.

“I got impressed by your brain, wife… just for you to know it.” He attacked back. If she didn’t think he was handsome he wouldn’t say she was gorgeous, even in silk pajamas.

He disappeared in the bedroom and Aderyn called Guinevere immediately through her tablet.

« _Is everything ok, Blasine? »_ The read-headed asked not hiding a serious look on her sky blue eyes.

“Why do we have to be a married couple, Guin?” Aderyn asked her friend back without hesitation. The guilt was Guinevere’s, since she prepared the mission and set up the cover-up.

« _I don’t see the problem. Why are you so grumpy? You accepted the mission.»_ The Quartermaster copped out masterfully, as usual.

“Sincerely, I don’t know what I was thinking…” The handler assumed that Guinevere would never accept that she had screwed the mission’s façade.

« _What’s the problem, Blasine? »_ Well, maybe the HQ master wasn’t that bad after all. In the end, she and Trevor were friends, really close friends and she cared a lot about her.

“Should I sleep with him? I mean, as any other couple?” Aderyn gave up. She knew it wasn’t an obligation, but Eggsy would find a way to tease her and she wanted to be prepared before that happen. And if it happened, she would like to be informed beforehand.

« _Blasine, you are faking it, that’s not necessary at all.»_ Guinevere said exasperated. Trevor was a great handler; she didn’t have to worry about Eggsy’s ‘macho alpha charm’. Of course, Aderyn would be above all that shit, wouldn’t she?

“Thank you, I’ll use the couch.” Aderyn replied softly. She wasn’t sure about being near Eggsy, maybe she had one or two things that she didn’t share with Guinevere before leaving. But maybe _only_ one or two little details, such as an almost kiss, a couple of hugs and the continuous flirting between handler and agent. All of it, minor details, right?

« _Hey, take it easy.»_ Guinevere reassured Aderyn and added just like Eggsy. « _You will be fine»_.

“I will. Thank you, Guinevere.” Aderyn assumed with a laugh and finished the call.

Soon after that, she went to the bedroom picked up a pillow and a blanket from the closet and closed the door behind her. Eggsy just looked at the door shut and made a pout.

Bad thing that the bed was too big for himself… alone.

Good thing that he would be enjoying a king size bed all by himself.

***

   Next morning they share breakfast in the suite, they reviewed the plans again and Aderyn complained about her neck hurting like hell and Eggsy reminded her that there was half of a king size bed available only for her in case of need.

She refused the offer with gentle words and hurried him to act according to their strategies. Aderyn would be in the conferences, not all of them, pretending to be a real ornithologist, while Eggsy would try to engage some men in business and eventually reaching Charles Reiveshard, the drug dealer, their target.

At some point near lunch time they agreed in seeing each other at the hotel’s bar, but Aderyn never showed up and Eggsy was starting to get anxious. That, until he received a text message from her saying that everything was ok, but to keep looking for her as if she were lost in the resort or city. Unwin followed the instructions as she indicated, and around 4:30, Aderyn crossed the door of the dining room accompanied by a tall, brunette, blue-eyed, fit man wearing Armani.

“Oh, my! Marianne there you are! I thought you were lost…” He acted out showing worry.

“Oh no, Ben. I’m ok. Charles was so kind. He took me for a walk to see the birds. Did you know he has an aviary in his villa?” She answered cheerfully and throwing flirty glances to the man.

“Well, it’s more like an ecological reserve.” The man added in a husky voice with an American accent.

“No, I didn’t know.” Benjamin said not really impressed. “I’m sorry, I’m Marianne’s husband. Benjamin Drummond.” Eggsy expected a handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Mister Drummond. I’m Charles Reiveshard.” Then man commented shaking Eggsy’s hand. “Let me tell you that only a few times in my life I have met a woman as intelligent and beautiful as your wife.”

“Oh, Charles! You are embarrassing me.” Aderyn faked being flattered.

“Thank you for bringing my wife back, Mister Reiveshard. I really appreciated it.” Eggsy stated taking Aderyn by her right arm pulling her near him, as any other jealous husband.

“Please, call me Charles.” The target ignored the action of his rival. “Are you coming to the ball tonight here at the hotel? It’s going to be fantastic. I’m the one organizing it.” He explained proud of himself, staring at Aderyn nonstop.

“A ball? Oh my! Please Benjamin, say yes. We never go dancing, please.” She begged pulling Eggsy arm as a little spoiled girl.

“Sure, my love. As you wish.” He said kissing her forehead. Aderyn hugged him back.

“Splendid! So, see you tonight.” Reiveshard said a bit uncomfortable. “Have a good day, Marianne… you too, Mister Drummond.”

“Thank you Charles, see you tonight.” She replied looking how the man left the dining room.

   Eggsy hugged Aderyn and they went directly to their room. Once there, he couldn’t believe that she was having their target so close to her. She was a really good undercover agent.

“How in hell did you get to him?” He asked surprised.

“Planning, patience, good looks and a bit of luck.” She commented taking her shoes off and loosening her ponytail. “He was in an exclusive cafe near here and I went there taking pictures asking some stupid tourist questions, pretended to be lost, cried a little over you and I was saved by this gorgeous and dangerous man.” She detailed for Eggsy who was mouth wide open in disbelief.

“Did you sell him the story?” He asked beaming in admiration.

“Sure thing. He believed it.” Aderyn reckoned. “At least, he was looking at my legs and breasts while I was telling him our sad story.” She made a strange face of nausea while remembering.

“I don’t blame him, wife. That’s another reason why I married you.” Eggsy pointed out deviously.

   It was five in the evening, they must be ready for the ball, they were sure they were not going to intervene in the resort, but they need to get invited to the villa and Aderyn should played again her part as Marianne Drummond, the ornithologist in distress.

She wanted to be sure that everything would go as planned. She almost made Eggsy recite the mission’ guidelines; there was something out of place, but she wasn’t able to identify it and neither was Eggsy.

“Are you wearing a tux later?” She asked trying to clean her mind. She followed Eggsy into the bedroom and watched him prepare his suits and shirts.

“Yep, what about you?” He replied with a sly look.

“I have a red dress but I’m not sure about it, too sexy.” Aderyn shook her head slightly worried and pondered her options. “But I guess we need that to catch Reiveshard.”

“Well, I care about my wife, so I have something for you.” Eggsy said giving her a paper bag he had hidden behind the door. “I just hope you like it.”

“What did you do? You were shopping without me?” She added almost scandalized before accepting the bag with a bright smile. This was unforgivable. He was such a traitor, in the best of senses.

“Di asked for presents, you know.” Eggsy confessed with a shrug. He never knew Aderyn wanted to go shopping. Well, anybody can miss a good opportunity.

“Eggsy, it’s beautiful, but you don’t know my measurements, how did you…” Trevor was flattered by the present. It was a beautiful floral dress, pure silk. Eggsy had good taste after all. But she was never too happy around Eggsy; she kept looking for reasons to disenchant herself with the young agent.

“Contacts, my dear. I have contacts.” He clarified jokingly. He was certainly pleased with her reaction. She couldn’t stop touching the silk and obviously, the dress would fit her perfectly. She was really picky with fabrics.

“I hate you.” She made an angry face, clearly a faked one. It was a beautiful detail from Eggsy, but she would kill Guinevere given the chance. What was the Quartermaster playing at? Matchmaker? She didn’t need that sort of help from her bossy friend.

“No, you don’t.” Eggsy ignored her little paddy and focused again in his bulletproof suits.

***

   At nine o’clock they appeared at the ball, Benjamin in his black tux and Marianne in her long silky floral dress, a present from her husband. Eggsy was delighted to have Aderyn as date in the mission. She was a ravishing beauty: her hair in a careless bun, showing her shoulders and her manners always delicate. He, on the other side, was wearing a light tux of blue shades, perfect for hot nights. Aderyn told him before leaving the bedroom that he looked _really really really dapper_. 

They looked happy together, but apparently not enough for Charles Reiveshard, who greeted them and offered them some cocktails. He tried and succeeded in taking away Aderyn from Eggsy, who politely accepted to dance with Reiveshard’s assistant, Claudine, a sexy blond with eyes similar to the ones of a snake.

They spent the night changing partners and talking about economy – for Aderyn’s pride on Eggsy’s lessons. She talked a lot about birds and how she would like to see some species in their natural environment and Eggsy denied her wishes every now and then until Reiveshard invited them to his villa to see the birds, like a godparent granted a wish to a little child. Obviously, his intentions were different and closely related to Aderyn and a bed or any other surface comfortable enough. 

   When the ball was over, Eggsy only wanted to sleep. He was really tired and according to him no more info would come up from this act. Aderyn hugged him mumbling she was tired too, so they said goodbye to the gentle and generous Reiveshard and his reptile assistant and came back to their room.

“Oh, God! That man had tentacles. Argh! He couldn’t stop touching me.” Aderyn rubbed herself repeatedly. She was disgusted with the contact of the man.

“I know. I’m really sorry about that. I couldn’t stop him for the sake of the plan.” Eggsy excused himself. Half smile and his eyebrows half raised. He really felt sorry for Trevor.  

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault. I’m going to take a shower and we can check everything for tomorrow.” Aderyn concentrated on the mission, praying that the shower was hot enough to wash away every trace of the drug dealer from her skin.

“Good, I’ll check with Guin and I’ll tell you when you are ready.” Eggsy tapped twice his glasses and soon the Quartermaster was talking to him.

   And yes, they did as they planned. They debriefed to Guinevere while eating and prepared some B, C and D plans in case of need. Aderyn organized the extraction team and Eggsy asked for updates in the construction of the villa as ways out.

When they were done with everything, they went to bed. This time Aderyn was too tired to discuss and accepted Eggsy’s offer of half of the bed, but without telling him.

“What are you doing?” He asked when he saw Aderyn arranging the pillows of the bed. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom with the door open.

“I changed my mind, my neck hurt way too much today because of that bloody couch. So, here I am.” Aderyn explained concisely.

“Good, I’ll take the left.” Eggsy agreed and took his place on the bed, after his short routine in the bathroom.

“Nice, I love the right.” She said and rolled over her right side and showed her back to Eggsy. “Goodnight.”

His last vision was Aderyn’s back and he just gave up. He was exhausted and even if he wanted to talk she would cut him off before starting. He tried to sleep but he was too aware of the woman next to him, sharing a bed for the first time and in a mission. Even if he wanted to move in their _friendship_ this wasn’t going according to his plan, including his bribery to Guinevere.

“Eggsy… Are you awake?” He heard her delicate voice.

“Yes. Are you ok?” He asked looking at the ceiling, his arms over his stomach and a heavy sigh to break the silence.

“Yes, I want to tell you that I heard your conversation with Archie in the mansion.” She rolled over her left side and saw the perfect silhouette of Eggsy´s face. “That’s why I was mad at you. Archie made you said things that I don’t know if they are true or not.” She said embarrassed. Thankfully, it was dark and he couldn’t see the red on her face. She felt so stupid doing this, but she couldn’t leave it like that, it was like a needle in her heart and she wanted to know the truth. 

“Us being friends? Me saying that nothing happened between us?” He rolled over too and faced her in the shared darkness of the room. He also wanted to know what she thought about it.

“Yes. Me not being hurt by you. I decided not let myself being hurt by anyone and that has nothing to do with you. You have been clear enough that we are friends, so please don’t make me mix the things, ok?” She explained so clearly that it was painful to hear. If _everything_ had a chance, this would be the moment in which she would know if what had been growing in her heart had an opportunity or not.

“Aderyn, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to have Archibald between the two of us. He is always next to you and I feel that I don’t know you as I want to. I really want to be next to you, but if that bothers you I’ll stop. It’s a promise.” Eggsy replied softly, knowing that he must leave her make the decision. If that would be the key to open her heart, he will be patient, because he really wanted to do the right thing.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” She said in a slightly happy voice and quickly squeezed one of Eggsy’s hands. She rolled over to her right and added. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Aderyn.” He said; his right hand still warm from her touch. And he knew he was right. Both of them were waiting.

She was complicated, but in a beautiful way.

She was sincere with him, maybe she was taking her time, but she shared her problems with him in the end. And that was more than satisfactory for him. He could live like that until Aderyn Trevor let him be part of her life.

That was his last thought until his eyelids close heavily waiting for the sunlight to come up again in a hotel room in a foreign country, sharing the bed with the woman that saved his life and now was making it a bit more colorful.

***  

   Opening his eyes was a complete new experience for him. Right in front of him, Aderyn was sleeping with her regular breathing and good looks, her dark hair in soft waves and her eyelashes flirty curved. She was such a beauty.

He noticed quickly that he was hugging her by the waist, so he took advantage of that.      He touched her nude waist, a soft touch of his fingers that gave him shivers. He hugged her carefully and while she was still asleep she hugged him back, her body entangled to his body, her face just in front of his, feeling his breathe, his nose less than an inch away from hers.

He followed the features of her face with his eyes, his heart beating fast and his blood pumping in his veins. His left hand moved upwards, caressing her back and her vertebrae one by one in slow and soft movements with the tip of his fingers.

A soft moan escaped from her mouth and he resisted no more. His lips barely touched hers and a nervous and short smooch happened.

He waited.

Aderyn didn’t wake up; she just left a heavy sigh against his mouth and pulled him away unconsciously. Awkwardness filled his mind and embarrassment took control of his heart.

She opened her eyes lazily and saw herself too close to Eggsy’s body, and pushed him away from her in confusion and anger.

“Shit! What are you doing?” Her eyes wide open. She covered herself with the blankets and sat over her pillow putting as much distance as she could between herself and Eggsy.

“WHAT? You hugged me!!!!” Eggsy said almost at the edge of the bed. Thanks God, he had good reflexes.

“NO! What… How… I mean, you didn’t, did you?” She narrowed her eyes and her face twisted between anger and confusion at the same time.

“What’re _you_ talking about? I was just holding you…” What was she implying? Of course, it was a fucking joke, right? He never would have taken advantage of her while asleep.

“I told you not to!” She reminded him, even though she never did warn him about being touch. She thought it was pretty clear and not necessary at all to say it. He was a gentleman, wasn’t he?

“You didn’t complain!” Eggsy followed her idea and got up of bed and surrounded the bed, trying to reach the bathroom.

“FUCK YOU, EGGSY!” She threw all the pillows available at him. Her face was brightly red and her messy hair only added dramatic quality to her act.

“Oh shit! You are mental!” Eggsy exclaimed when he couldn’t stop the pillows going all over him. She had such good aiming skills. He was really enjoying the moment.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Aderyn shouted one more time, more furious than before. She was looking for something else and heavier to throw at him. She stopped to think about it.

“You liked it…I know it and you too, Trevor!” Unwin took advantage of the moment and locked himself in the bathroom, laughing uncontrollably.

“FUCKING PRICK!” She was so mad at him. Finally, heaven granted her a chance for killing Eggsy and make a favor to humanity. It was a matter of time, he will leave the bathroom any time soon and when that happened, he would learn his lesson.

   When Eggsy finally left the bathroom, Aderyn just ignored him. She would not follow his childish behavior. If her agent wanted to be a twat, she wouldn’t object. She did everything in silence, knowing that he would be pissed because of her manners.

The only moment in which she talked to Eggsy was to inform him that he should wear a light suit, avoid big guns and maybe use a little one in his ankle. Something that Eggsy rejected saying that he had his tricks.

They left their luggage ready at the reception for later; knowing that their back-up team, probably one of the cleaners would take them as part of the scheme of the mission.

   They met Reiveshard in the cafe where Aderyn first found him and they talked the whole trip to the villa, pretending to be ok with everything and between them. 

***

   According to Eggsy, the villa was huge. To be fair, the whole cliff was the villa. Charles Reiveshard had a complete city, like a fortress, for his illegal activities, imports and exports and who knows what else. Eggsy was sure that it would take more than a simple shootout to bring the ring down and he hoped to have enough ammunition to finish the task.

Reiveshard, Benjamin and Marianne enjoyed lunch together and Benjamin even showed him how to prepare a Martini of the highest quality. That and his sleight of hand while pouring the colorless, odorless, tasteless Kingsman poison in Reiveshard’s drink at the same time that Marianne distracted him chatting about the reservoir and his fabulous contribution to the protection of the environment. Of course, he wasn’t paying attention to her chatting, but he was certainly focused on her lips and neckline.

When they finally were ready drinking, Benjamin stated that he wanted to discuss some business issues with their host and Marianne said she could enjoy a walk in the sun and have some photographs of the birds if they approved. Her husband granted her wish and Reiveshard had nothing to add. He only made sure that she had a couple of bodyguards with her in case of trouble to keep her safe.

That was the signal.

***

   Aderyn followed the designed path for her in the cliff, playing with a camera, which was streaming directly to Guinevere, who sent the important info to Eggsy’s feed. She was also carrying a small silenced pistol in her camera bag and when she got the chance she faked a fall and asked for help. One of the guards ran to help her and she shot him right in the heart. The other man tried to reach her and call back to the mansion, but Aderyn was a trigger-happy girl and before the guard could do anything she made a perfect hole in his head.  

She came back to the mansion and pretended to be hurt, waiting for the guards at the gates to move and take them down, which happened without delay. It was supposed that Eggsy was already done with the rest of the guards in the mansion or so did she think. 

The handler entered the house and noticed that it was too silent for two men having a good time. However, she quickly realized that something was wrong. She didn’t have _comms,_ probably a hidden system to cut intruders’ communication, and in the living room was Eggsy’s jacket, glasses and pen included; meaning that he was caught, probably on purpose, but not part of the original plan.

Trevor put the jacket on, took the pen and the glasses; recharged her gun and headed towards the pool. It was an open area, full of columns that can protect her or someone else from bullets, so maybe Reiveshard thought it was a good place to control everything around him. But of course it wasn’t enough to stop a Kingsman agent, even less for a Kingsman handler.

***

   They moved to the living room, Benjamin playing his business man card. Reiveshard, pretending to be interested in anything that the other man had to say, both of them faking good relationships.

Eggsy was clearly assessing the environment. At least thirty guards in the house and the yard. He was sure it wasn’t too complicated to fix, but Aderyn was outside, she wanted to make sure that the escape routes were clean, and she had to reduce the number of armed men as soon as she can, but their host was clever too, he needed to have his back covered and he kept an eye on Aderyn’s back too.

Now, Eggsy could play with his poison and end the game, but this mission was looking extremely easy to accomplish.

And he was totally right.

The cold barrel of a gun was behind his head and he made no movement that can put his target aware of the whole plan. He was told to stand up by one of the guards, who punched him and Eggsy stumbled a little. Another one took his glasses off and pushed him to follow Reiveshard to the pool.

Once there, he was tied to a chair and punched more than three times. Eggsy was clearly not impressed. Even when his target asked him the stupid question of ‘Who sent you? Why are you here?’. Eggsy thought that those lines were so predictable. Why sending him to finishing a drug dealer who was clearly not as intelligent as they thought he was?

Clearly, his power came from his money and the security he could buy with that money. But apart from the men who were at the villa, Eggsy couldn’t see more. Probably, Charles Reiveshard wasn’t the important part of the chain, but he had the info they needed. So their best option was to have access to his sources, but nothing else.

He pronounced some profanities every time he got punched and only waited for Aderyn to appear. He could, for sure, manage the situation himself, but he would have to shoot a few rounds before leaving and he was in a difficult position being tied and outnumbered. If he had the chance to move he would have been more than ready to fight back, even without a gun.

“Now tell me Mr. Drummond, what are you going to do? I already have your wife and you are here tied to a chair. Who is going to save you? Are you going to keep playing the spy?” Reiveshard asked feeling powerful of having a gun in his hand. 

“Oh, mate! Really? This is it? You are goin’ to kill me for a woman, for my woman? You are mental.” Eggsy left his charade behind, no more Benjamin Drummond. He couldn’t keep it anymore. That man was hilarious. “Well, tell me then, who is your contact in Rome and London? The one buying your stuff, your drugs? Because your labs are not the best at keeping secrets, you know?” Aderyn would kick Reiveshard lame ass, but first he would make him crazy and paranoid.

“What… what do you… mean?” His face dropped and he started to stutter a bit.

“You are not enough for my _wifey_ , bruv. You don’t know how she is.” Eggsy played with his accent and laughed not being serious at all. Aderyn would kill him for calling her ‘wifey’.

“Here you are! I was looking for you…” She said doing her final number, wearing his jacket, his glasses and playing with a pen. That pen. “Ben, what is happening here?” She asked innocently, hiding her gun behind her back. She counted the armed men and moved towards Eggsy.

“Usual stuff, he felt in love with you, wifey.” He repeated with his eyebrows raised. “Can you help me, love?” He added looking around. The guards moved quickly pointing at her and at Eggsy to make sure they were not going to fight back.

“Bad thing, Hubby.” Aderyn said in a perfect American accent, shooting her first round of bullets, very precisely. “Everybody calm down. You know I can kill you.” She warned the men who were expecting orders.

“Marianne, listen… I can explain…” Reiveshard begged to her, trying to escape at the same time.

“Oh, you shut up!” She just punched him with her gun and ignored him. And hell started.

“That was quick!” Eggsy said when he stood up elegantly from the chair. He was free from it just a few moments before Aderyn interrupted him, but he left the guards believe he was still defenseless. 

“Well, this is not what _we_ planned.” She added throwing him a gun. Leaving him to enjoy his trip to Acapulco. Another trigger-happy agent, just like her.

“Sorry, I felt tempted!” He stated loudly, while both agents covered themselves behind the columns on the edge of the pool, not before killing ten or more guards.

“I see!” Aderyn yelled over the sound of bullets between them. “Do you want to do the honors?” She said showing him the pen.

“If you don’t mind.” Now the guards were almost twelve and a hand grenade cleaned their view at the same time that destroyed part of the construction.

Eggsy ran next to her and pressed the remote control of the poison. If their target wanted to escape, he could do it, but not alive. Whenever he wanted to go, he wouldn’t enjoy it.

   They left their hideouts, reaching the border of the pool again to see their work of art.

“Please…” Trevor couldn’t say the rest when a hand grenade landed between her and Eggsy. “DOWN!”

“SHIT!” Eggsy heard the explosion happening far away from him. Water protecting him from the blast.

A few seconds later, a hand helped him to leave the pool.  

“I’m sorry.” Trevor apologized awkwardly. She was covered in debris and coughed a couple of times. The glasses smashed to bits and the jacket torn.

They sat in silence in one of the beach chairs still intact from the fight. One soaked wet and the other one full of bedrock. They laughed together and relaxed themselves. 

“You know what? I know you stole a kiss from me this morning.” Aderyn started, bringing up the issue again. She wasn’t angry, she was relieved.

“What? How do you know?” Eggsy asked uncomfortable. He got caught again.

“I just know.” She replied giggling like a teenager.

“And?” He tried to make her talk. His cheeky tone of voice and his sexy smirk right there.

“You should have asked first.” She reminded him. It was supposed that he was a gentleman. A fucking Kingsman. At least he had to ask for things, didn’t he?

“What would you have answered?” Eggsy threw his question back at her.

“I don’t know…” She concentrated in her nails, avoiding a real answer.

“Oh, come on… tell me.” He shoved her.

“Sorry for pushing you into the water.” Aderyn added, feeling really sorry and certainly avoiding an answer. She just heard a snort from Eggsy and his quick reply.

“Nah, it was nothing. I look sexier this way.”

“Sure thing.” She agreed.

Both heard the buzzing sound of a helicopter at the front of the villa and they knew the cleaners’ team had just arrived. Signal for them to leave the place.

“Let’s go, your friends are here.” He commented ready to leave.

“Yep, here they are and we leave.” Aderyn granted following him.

They crossed the empty house almost in one piece. Some bullets holes could be seen here and there, but nothing else. The cleaners were checking everything to erase clues and traces, empty bullet cartridges and fingerprints.

Aderyn was taking off the glasses and the suit jacket when a man appeared in front of them and opened fire. In a fast move Eggsy took his gun and shot him three times. It was so quick that some cleaners didn’t have time to react and cover themselves.

“Are you ok? Aderyn!” He checked his partner, helping her to stand up.

“Yes, I’m ok, your jacket covered me a little.” She clarified touching her shoulder. Her palm was red with blood, but she didn’t feel it was serious.

“Let me see… It’s a horrible bruise and it’s bleeding a little.” Eggsy demanded. Worry in his eyes and anger in his voice; fully in distress.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m ok.” She reassured him. She didn’t want to see him like that.

“What about you? You didn’t check!” He shouted to the cleaners.

“No, Galahad.” Aderyn cut his speech. She was in charge of the staff and only she could give orders to them. “Guys, be careful, maybe someone else can be alive here, so be prepared for everything. Do an excellent job as always.” She added softly and smiling even through her pain.

“Yes, ma’am.” They answered. No a complaint or grumble, they followed her orders.

“Thank you. Go to work.” Trevor stated flatly.

A thought struck him: she was always worried about the rest, never about her. She was taking care of everybody even in the difficult moments. He could tell she was in pain, nothing serious, but strong enough for her to keep pressing a hand over her shoulder.

“The hammer is here. Mordred came for us.” Aderyn stated walking fast to the vehicle, followed by Eggsy.

“Everything ok, sir?” A brunette man of hazel eyes asked Eggsy through the rearview mirror.

“No, Blasine got shot; we need to come back as soon as possible.” He said in an urgent tone and not very politely.

“Yes, sir.” Mordred obeyed making the hammer’s engine roared under his command.

“Mordred, it’s nothing, I’m ok. Be careful with your driving.” Aderyn warned his colleague cautiously. “Don’t be obvious, we are still on an official mission.”

“Yes, Blasine.” He granted, while Eggsy focused himself in studying Aderyn’s reactions to her wound.

   They reached the plane as fast as they could, even with Aderyn in pain, which she hid very bravely. It wasn’t important but it made her uncomfortable enough to breath slower than usual. Eggsy made her sit in one of the sofas while he started to arrange his best option.

“You need some rest; let me extend this fucking thing.” Eggsy pushed a little button on one side of the sofa and this immediately expanded to give form to the pullout bed in the small corridor of the plane.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Aderyn said checking her shoulder while she sat in the bed.

“We are even. Come on, lay down and sleep a bit. We will check that when home.” He advised her, clearly worried.

“Would you be next to me?” She asked resting her head in a soft cushion of the sofa. She added a look to her empty side of the bed.

“Do you want me to?” Eggsy said a bit amused and slightly happy.

“Yes… please.” Aderyn requested calmly. Not angry or scared, just waiting for Eggsy to hug her in her pain. Even with his suit wet.

“Good.” He decided and made himself comfortable next to his friend and colleague. Who would care about a wet suit?

Eggsy left her rest in his chest and enjoyed the smell of her hair, debris included. He hugged her softly and carefully to avoid touching her aching shoulder.

“Benjamin…” Aderyn started in a whisper, a doubt suspended in the air.

“Yes, Marianne?” Eggsy followed her game; his tone light and sweet.

“Do you love me?” She asked him in a sudden movement to see his eyes.

“Yes, with all my heart.” He answered doing the same, his eyes blue and quiet, no frowning or mischievous smiles, just his angel eyes and his soft voice.

“Benjamin?” Aderyn asked again, still not knowing if she wanted or not the answer.

“Yes?” Eggsy said again, focused on her face, this time a little tempted to laugh.

“I never cheated on you with my personal trainer… Actually, with no one.” A confession was made from Aderyn’s part. Totally true and new.

“Glad to know, cause I love you just like the first day.” Eggsy accepted, embracing her a bit more tightly and kissing her forehead.

“I love you too.” Aderyn added, hiding her face in his chest.

*** 

   When the plane arrived to HQ, she waited for the agents to appear, but they never did. Instead, was the pilot, Mordred, the one that came to her and whispered in her ear that it was a better option to go by herself and see what was going on with the knight and the handler.    

Everybody knew she was cold, fierce, merciless, even dangerous, but never neglectful. These two were playing with fire and that was more of what she can take as Kingsman’s Quartermaster. From time to time, she wondered how Roderick used to do it, but later Guinevere remembered that her former boss just stopped caring too much and the expression _I don’t give a fuck_ was almost a daily mantra in HQ.

But _this_ was a new level of insubordination. She could understand the attraction between both agents, but finding them sleeping together in the plane was a complete, different and inappropriate situation. She would never let it pass just like that.

“AGENT GALAHAD! AGENT BLASINE! CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS?” Her shouting was clear and evident from outside the plane and for the hangar’s staff.

“Oh, hello Guin. Good morning or afternoon or whatever it is…” Eggsy greeted her rubbing is eyes and adding a yawn. Aderyn just opened her eyes and took some distance from Eggsy’s arms, half sleepy and in silence.

“For fuck’s sake! You have two minutes to get yourselves decent and report to Arthur. TWO MINUTES!” Guinevere highlighted exasperated. She would get an ulcer if she continued with this rhythm. She turned her back at the agents and left the plane.

“She doesn’t know how difficult is to save a marriage.” Eggsy declared feeling hopeless.

“She has no idea.” Aderyn finally said, leaning on Eggsy again, unable to wake up.

 


	10. Walking on a Tightrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I bring you chapter 9.
> 
> Thank you so much for keep reading this. I really write for my readers. For the ones who left kudos or visit this as anons or for those who have an account here. Thank you very much.
> 
> This is a gift for you, that's why is posted today August 9th, in my B-day.  
> Please enjoy it.

         He wasn’t used to monitoring missions, not because he never did it before, but because he stopped doing it after James’ death. He always made the point that monitoring wasn’t in his contract and that _guiding_ was a better term for what they do. Guinevere stated that the correct term should be _handlering_ , even if it wasn’t grammatically correct, but they never reached an agreement.

Everyone else knew that working as handler was a huge responsibility. However, when you had the chance to monitor the mission of a difficult agent, it meant that you had made a terrible mistake, which was not Percival’s case.

These days, when Guinevere was in charge of covering Arthur during a meeting outside of headquarters; he was invited to check on missions and was truly surprised when he studied the dossier of the following task:

 **Name of the Mission:** Mumbai                   **Number of file:** G-135

“Shit!” He hissed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Galahad was the agent in the field and of course, he had his handler assigned to him. Nothing good would come from this partnership, even if Arthur thought otherwise.

He was in an urgent need of a cup of black tea for his nerves.

***

   The task was an average one. No need for company or extraction team. Its recommendation was to perform it _neatly_ , _precisely_ and _quickly_. Nothing out of place for Eggsy, not too much contact with people, not to set an elaborated story, just keeping his distance from crowded places, use a common name and robbed a highly developed prototype of a small nuclear bomb hidden as a jewel in a safe in a very touristic area.

 _«Easy, don’t you think?»_ Percival’s voice reverberated in his ear. It was new to him having that posh accent echoing in his head. In addition to the level of sarcasm he would receive during his task.

“Too much for my taste, bruv.” Unwin said, obviously, recognizing the infinite number of things that could go wrong.

Eggsy continued walking through the passages of the museum full of people. He was another tourist, equipped as a spy, but still a tourist in a strange land and trying to be one more of the crowd.

 _«That’s what makes it dangerous. It’s too easy. Be careful.»_ Percy recommended in a slow pace tone.

“I’m still wonderin’ why _ya_ sent _me_ to _do this_.” Eggsy hissed carefully, reaching the last gallery, heading to the main offices to get his prize: a recently developed nuclear prototype device. Primary created by Valentine Corp, robbed after V-day, and now, one of the most wanted items in the black market.

 _«Because you are an excellent Kingsman agent and a very experienced man in this matters.»_ Percival praised the new Galahad. He was totally sure that Eggsy was grinning full of pride and his confidence would be out of control once he would be back in London. He would be bragging about how the ‘experienced and cool’ Percival had praised him during a dangerous mission in foreign soil.

“So, you’re sayin’ I’m an expert getting things nicked.” He clarified his idea. Of course, it wasn’t a compliment from Percival. It was bloody sarcasm.

 _«I know you like to call it ‘sleight of hands’, don’t you?»_ The older agent pointed out.

“Now we’re talkin’, Percy. Now we’re talkin’.” Eggsy granted with a giggle.

  

Percival kept looking at the green, black and white screens of HQ and read a small window assigned to communications between handlers in the field and the magician in the control room. The text was short and telling.

[He is very confident]

“Too much for my taste, but he’s doing ok.” Archibald answered for the handler to hear it in his position outside the museum.

[I don’t think he is going to need me.]

“Yeah, probably.” He added, checking again the cameras in and out the building.

Eggsy stopped cautiously in front of a door, pretending to look at a map to examine the position of two armed guards. Not a problem for him, just one quick movement would be enough to incapacitate them, but that was not the guidelines for this mission, so he waited for instructions.

 _«You need to pass the guards, do not kill them.»_ Archie commanded slowly. _«Put them to sleep.»_

“Got it.” Galahad moved towards the men and acted out. “I’m sorry guys, I think I got lost… English? No? Really? Ok.”

The lost tourist trick: old, but effective. The men tried to help him and he hit one in the neck with a clean move and the other one felt to the floor after the dart from Eggsy’s watch touched him.  

“What now?” He said quietly while observing the armour-plated door. He couldn’t make noise, blowing it up was out of question. Maybe, if he uses the new acid that Guin and Addie invented, he wouldn’t need to make a big entrance and make the whole building aware of his presence.

He picked a small vial made of glass and poured the dense liquid in the lock. He waited ten seconds and the door opened with no sound. Percival had intercepted the security system signals, so the alarms wouldn’t go crazy the moment when Eggsy take the item out of their range.

 _«I need to hack the safe. If you force it, we are done.»_ Archie reminded Eggsy, who scanned the electronic lock of the safe with an additional function of his poisonous pen.

Another upgrade from Guinevere, Blasine and Arthur; those three had too much fun with the Kingsman props.

“I’ll be done. Your sorry ass won’t suffer from Arthur’ spankin’.” Unwin added cheekily and indicating that the ‘good and perfect’ Percival would never get in trouble with Arthur. He was his favourite, everyone knew that. Archibald was the favourite before he arrived to Kingsman, so his fame was clearly stated in the agency.

 _«_ _It’s not like I’m not used to it either…»_ Percival snorted with a loud laugh that scared Eggsy in the empty room at the museum.

“Bruv, that’s disgusting…” Galahad said faking annoyance of the ‘improper’ behavior of his colleague. It was clear that was a joke, but he wanted to tease Archie too.

 _«Sorry, Galahad. Old times and jokes. Let me guide you.»_ Archie continued as nothing had happened.

“After your last comment, I’ll be careful with your set of offers.” Eggsy replied giggling one more time. That conversation was slightly dangerous to keep during a task, maybe another sunny day with a few pints in the backyard of the state.

 _«Oh, come on! Don’t be like that.»_ Percy complained notoriously embarrassed after his recent comments. Sometimes he forgot that Eggsy wasn’t James and that he must control the teasing. Even if the two of them were such tossers, he had to be careful with his memories.

[Teasing material for a decade, my friend.]

“Not you, please!” Archibald yelled at the handler in the second line, who was having a really good time only by listening to the exchange between both agents.

Examining the prototype in his hands, Eggsy asked curious:

“What did you say, Percy?”

 _«Oh, it wasn’t for you, Galahad. Concentrate, please.»_ The main handler indicated, ignoring the texts from the second agent of the mission, focusing only on Galahad and his feed.

“You are still on the cameras, right?” Unwin insisted one more time. The prototype looked like a medium size cameo with a gem in the middle of it, being a diamond casket for the intricate skein of wires and liquids in its base.

 _«Ja, alles in Ordnung.»_ Percival answered in his perfect German accent, just to annoy Eggsy.

“Gut, Herr Percival. Now, we are going back.” Eggsy mimicked his accent.

 _«Did you get it?»_ The handler asked just to be sure.

“Yeah… In my pocket, next to my heart. Let me go, now. I have a dinner to attend.” Galahad begged jokingly. The ‘jewel’ was in a small anti-radiation box in his jacket pocket.

 _«Well done, Galahad.»_ Percival praised him, this time for real.

***

   Arthur headed directly to the control room. He couldn’t be completely detached of his previous occupation since he became Arthur. He spent most part of his life being Merlin, the magician, the handler. He was completely aware that Ivory was a great and competent Guinevere, but he just couldn’t get used to his new office.

Archibald had told him countless occasions that he had everything necessary to be a great Arthur and that he could manage both, the technical side of Kingsman, the leadership of a full knights table and the cover of the agency. He was perfect for the role of Arthur and everyone else seemed to agree on that too.

Guinevere just followed him in silence as she did for five years before becoming Guinevere, master of ops control at Kingsman. She learnt to keep herself quiet when the boss was thinking and to stay closer to him in case of need, which can be a cup of fresh tea or a piece of equipment. Once she spent eight hours filling papers while checking on him, just to make sure he was ok. It was right after James Spencer died. A sad day for everyone, but for Chester King, who immediately called for membership proposals.

He never cared for his agents. He despised anyone who wasn’t like him: white, man and rich. The rest of humanity was rubbish.

So, it wasn’t a great surprise for her when she heard that Chester King was compromised and in Valentine’s pocket. She knew that her loyalty was with Roderick Darrow, Merlin at that time, and with Kingsman as an agency to protect others. She always wanted Harry to be the new Arthur, but some people had preference towards Archibald, not even considering Merlin for such a powerful position.

“Everything ok?” Guinevere said looking attentively to the screens and the reactions in Percival’s face, trying to read any trace of trouble or worry.

“Yes, ma’am. Smooth as always. Galahad is already in his hotel and his handler is in his surroundings checking everything for tomorrow’s departure.” He explained with that precision so common in him.

“Excellent.” Arthur told him, squeezing one of his friend’s shoulders.

“Good, thank you so much, Agent Percival.” Guinevere added with a soft smile, indicating that his shift was over and she wanted her power back.

“How was your meeting?” Archie asked politely, while he left the seat in front of comms free for its rightful owner.

“Excellent.” Guinevere said, noticing she had acquired some mannerisms from Arthur and ignoring the fact. “The American branch is developing marvelous strategies for field work.”

“In fact, they want some collaboration from us.” Arthur added tentatively.

“I went to Canada last time, don’t look at me.” Percival refused openly. He was there for two months and it was completely fruitless and he had to take care of agents in the making. Going to the States was not an option now.

“Well, it was worth a try.” Arthur admitted. Percival always took the long trips, but apparently some of his patience was lost back in Canada. He clarified in a friendly tone of voice. “Don’t panic, we didn’t propose you this time.”

“Thank you, Arthur. Much appreciated.” Percival snorted sarcastically. “I don’t have plans to spend my holidays in an icy semi-militarized base testing explosives again, nor in the States neither in Canada.”

“You came back in one piece, I don’t see the fuss…” His friend replied laughing this time. Guinevere chuckled in agreement.

“Hilarious!” Archie said as a complaint. When did he lose his ‘competent and professional’ status at the agency?

“What’s that?” Guinevere focused herself in the incoming text of the left screen.

“Galahad’s handler.” Percival added, while he went lower next to her to see the message.

[We were sold. Blue code. Repeat: blue code]

“We are moving the agent and asset to a safe house. Stay in touch.” Guinevere ordered the handler.

***

   He was back at his hotel, already clean and in pajama, not wanting to leave the hotel room. In less than six hours he would be back home and with his family and friends. He fell over the bed as dead weight. The jet lag still got him a bit dizzy, that and the hot air of the city. He looked at his hands with some scratches from his recent mission in Portugal a week ago. Now it was a constant for him to have some scratches and cuts, especially since he and Aderyn had started to work together. Arthur was always complaining about it. It wasn’t like he was a negligent agent; however, he had disobeyed an order or two. And both of them, he and Aderyn, were given a spoken reprimand and a written complaint for their behavior.

Eggsy always said it was Aderyn’s fault for being too narrow minded in the field and she always complained that Eggsy was not used to follow orders; nothing that she hadn’t learned during the last three years working with him. 

The _beep_ sound of his glasses put him in alert one more time.

 _«Galahad»_ Guinevere interrupted his thoughts with her cold tone, when he could hear her clearly through the equipment resting in his face.

“Yes, Guinevere? Everything ok? Glad you’re back.” He let her know just to make sure that he hadn’t done something wrong.

 _«Galahad, you need to leave the hotel.»_ It was her order. Well, he hasn’t done something wrong… yet.

“Why?” He required already out of the bed with his gun next to him.

 _«You have company. Go to the safe house.»_ The Quartermaster told him in one breath.

“Understood.” He didn’t need more information. Going to a safe house meant only one thing. They were followed and their enemies were right behind him for the prototype.

***

   He left the hotel calmly. Now as a civilian: not suit or shiny oxfords, just light coloured clothes and a cap to cover his face a little. A bag in his left shoulder, two guns in his waist and his glasses on.

He took a taxi to left the modern city behind, dropping himself in a lateral street to trace a route to the safe house out of the center. He would have to do it by foot. He couldn’t risk himself while carrying a bomb, but being surrounded by people was still as dangerous as the artifact he was hiding.

Every little step he took led him to dirty streets and precarious houses. The dichotomy of the big city was clear and for a brief moment Eggsy felt that was back at the state apartment of his younger years, before Kingsman.

When he finally reached the safe house, he had walked for an hour. All of it, being ready to attack and defend himself if it was necessary. He just needed a few more hours to be free from his mission, but for now his priority was stay out of sight there, until getting clearance for leaving, probably in one of the Kingsman planes.

He was back in a dirty world, made of poverty. A ghetto for his soul.

***

   He would have tried to sleep, but his mission was important. He knew that a handler was taking care of him, but he wasn’t sure if that agent was trustful or not, and according to what Guinevere has hinted during his last contact, the mission was compromised in its entirety. So better keep the eyes open and the finger in the trigger.

Eggsy heard the most silent sound out of the window and grabbed his bag pack again. He waited next to the door with his gun ready to open fire when the bullets started to pass right next to his head. A black figure dragged him out of the building in a desperate run, before a grenade could hit the window. He just followed the stranger out and continued shooting at his back, while the figure next to him did the same.

The run among old houses and weak constructions was tense and stifling. The narrow passages made him remember Valentine’s secret base and he feared the worst. He was following a stranger to an unknown point. And during all of it, he had no contact with HQ. Something was really wrong.

   They took refuge in a, seemingly, old factory. It looked similar to a bakery or flour factory, full of rusty machinery, destroyed and vandalized. The stranger shoved him not very gently into a small room and indicated him to stay in silence with a finger over the mouth. No words, only silent indications.

Eggsy understood immediately that he shouldn’t trust someone like this: full of weapons, holster in both legs, grenades in his belt, bazooka in his back, infrared glasses and a balaclava helmet. Complete Kingsman tactical uniform, but not Kingsman emblem at all. In a moment like this he missed Guinevere’s all-knowing tone in his ears.

Unwin decided that once he free from those who were following him, he would take good care of this stranger, because probably he was in the middle of two groups trying to get the prototype he took earlier. And he would never give a potential nuclear bomb to terrorists. Never in his life.

The stranger indicated him that they have more than ten men outside. Heavy armed all of them. Eggsy saw them when he had the chance. They still had a clean spot to run, but they would get too much attention towards them, so the solution was clear: get rid off of the enemies.

He got a new signal from the stranger for counting until three and facing the danger. Both figures killed and shot every living creature in front of them with knives, grenades and bullets. They also broke some bones and set fire to the factory. Even tough, it wasn’t enough.  They got a sniper in a near rooftop.

Eggsy and his masked companion ran vigorously through the narrow streets, listening to the bullets behind them. They stumbled in a corner and waited for a moment to make good use of the bazooka. They made it through all the chaos and disappeared when they had the chance. Eventually, they were free from their pursuers.

The stranger tilted his head towards a different direction among the dirty streets and Galahad followed him looking for a new shelter and a safer point to finish his mission.

***

“How are they?” Arthur asked scaring Guinevere with the sudden visit. Her boss left her work alone while he was following Eggsy’s feed in his office with Percival.

“Finally, safe.” She answered with a heavy sigh, visibly tense. It was always different when you were in charge of a mission from the beginning, but taking a task that was already developing at the moment, with not additional information was sort of a suicide decision. She didn’t want Percival to do more since it was her responsibility.

“What was that?” Archie question checking the screens again, behind her shoulders, visibly worried about the agents.

“No idea. Mixed interests, probably.” She ventured to say still out of her depths.

“A buyer.” Arthur said coldly. Something they didn’t consider as a variable for the equation of this task.

“Certainly, radical.” Guinevere completed. Now everything was making sense.

“How long until extraction?” Percival wanted to know, before setting the alarm function of his watch.

“Three hours.” Guin responded drily.

“Good, I’ll do it.” He decided immediately.

“You don’t have to.” Arthur tried to stop his friend unsuccessfully.

“This happened during my shift. I’ll fix it and bring them home as soon as I can.” Percival stated; his blue eyes shining in anger.

“The plane is ready.” Guinevere informed both men.

“Good, send them the coordinates for extraction.” Arthur ordered her.

***

   They were hidden in an empty room in a small house full of people. It was a cheap hotel where Eggsy paid at the front and his masked guard entered through a broken window. He looked at the stranger in detail. Nothing out of place, not danger in his movements, nothing that could have been considered as a threat, only some constant movement of one of his legs and a slow breathe.

For a brief moment the stranger bent cautiously over the window, concentration outside the room. Unwin took advantage of the movement and the sharp blade of a knife was placed in the throat of the stranger, who didn’t retaliate even having some good movements.     

“Quiet… On your knees, please. Very good.” He ordered making sure he was being understood. The stranger put his arms up as a sign of defeat; kneeled and Eggsy pressed one of his knees into the other’s back and pulled back his head violently. “Now, you will tell me who your employer is.” Eggsy demanded hissing like a snake that had caught its prey and was ready to devour it. “Now talk or I’ll paint this room with your blood.”

 _«GALAHAD, WAIT!»_ Guinevere shouted at the moment.

“What is it?” He asked annoyed by the interruption.

 _«Are you mad? Let her go immediately!»_ She ordered him. Her pitch clearly high and letting see her worry.

“Her? What the heck…” Eggsy released his victim with a smooth movement, taking a few steps back to protect himself from any attack.

“Thank you, Galahad… that was a fast move.” A hoarse female voice said. “I’m proud of you.”

“Addie? Are _ya_ two takin’ the fuckin’ piss?” Eggsy was horrified of this terrible turn of events.

 _«Agent, I told you a handler was on its way!»_ Guinevere scolded him immediately. Why did nobody pay attention to her? 

“Yeah? You could have been more specific, Guinevere.” Eggsy snarled. He helped Addie to incorporate again and she was now sitting quietly.

“I’m sorry, my fault. I didn’t have time to warn you.” She apologized with her infrared glasses in her hands. Her chocolate eyes looked smaller than ever with the balaclava helmet still on her face.

“Are _ya_ ok? Tell me, did I hurt _ya_?” Eggsy asked right next to her, helping her to take the helmet off.

“No, I’m fine.” Aderyn replied happy to see him, but his eyes were full of guilt. Poor boy, always in danger because of her. She squeezed his arm and added. “It’s ok.”

“Shit, why didn’t you say somethin’?” Eggsy kissed her forehead as an apology.  

“When? During the shoutout? I was saving your ass, Eggsy. Don’t be silly.” She laughed in relief. That boy was such a sweetheart.

“I almost killed you and you call me silly.” He hugged her briefly. Now he was less tense.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized formally this time, with a hug back.

 _«Agents, your extraction is in its way.»_ Guinevere added to the sweet moment. Not everything was bad, was it?

“Who is coming?” Eggsy questioned, making sure not to screw it this time.

 _«Percival»_ The Quartermaster replied concisely.

“Thanks God.” Aderyn sighed.

Moments later, Guinevere sent the coordinates through Eggsy’s glasses and they got ready for extraction. They would have to reach a nearer point and wait some more time.

They were going home, finally.

***

   Once in the plane, Percival shouted at both of them about being careful with the intel, how to manage contingencies, following orders (especially to Eggsy) and being good comrades while working.

Percival hid himself on the flying desk and let his fellow agents to work on their own and have some sleep if they wanted to. He didn’t want to hit Eggsy or Addie for their mistakes; probably Arthur would finally spank someone that day. And it wouldn’t be him.

Addie laughed and disappeared in the small room of the plane. She wasn’t acting _normal_. She was in constant movement and was breathing slowly. Eggsy thought it was the tension of the task, so he started to cure his new cuts and bruises. However, he needed help with a little cut in his back. Nothing important, but it was better to put a bandage on it before it started bleeding again, but he couldn’t reach the spot, so he bothered the only person who would not punch him for that.

“Hey, Addie, are you going to kiss the boo boo? It hurts like hell.” He said entering the small room, just to see how she had her right leg covered in blood and was trying to clean the bullet wound. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” She answered coldly. It was a small price for her agent in one piece and a successful mission.

“Please… Addie… you are hurt.” He took the bandages of her hands and didn’t let her continue. “Let me see.”

“It’s nothing, really…” She insisted. Fantastic, now Eggsy was worried and he was taking care of her, cleaning her bleeding thigh in a gently way and making her feel like crap for hiding it.

“You are soaked in blood, Aderyn.” He claimed in anger. He was so frustrated with this girl. She always did what she wanted and this time he understood what the rest felt when he did something stupid. “Fuck, Addie!”

“I said it’s nothing.” She said again, trying to pick the medical stuff back from his hands. Dammit, agent.

“Fucking hell! Stop it!” He yelled at her, visibly mad.

“C’mon children, stop your sexy times… wait until you are back.” Percival teased them, ignoring the real situation in the plane.

“Percival, Aderyn is bleeding!” Eggsy informed him with a shout.

Percival let escape a couple of profanities and started the autopilot program of the plane.

Bloody children.

***

   Percival cured her wound in the best way he could and forced her to be quiet. Eggsy only stared at her for the hours that the flight took. No words spoken. Addie tried to sleep a bit, especially considering that Archie ordered her to take a specific pill to avoid the pain, but she couldn’t do it knowing that Eggsy was terribly mad at her.

Back in HQ she was carried to the Medical Bay, where Guinevere yelled at her one more time that day. She had a small surgery and was put to sleep in one of the many rooms in the bay.

Eggsy debriefed Arthur and Guinevere about the mission and stayed next to her bed waiting for her to wake up. He was now certain that he couldn’t risk her in the field. Yeah, she was amazing as agent, but she was as stubborn as he was and that would benefit only one of them, not both. He wanted to stop working with her. He wanted to protect her.

“You look like shit…” Aderyn greeted him, when she left behind the foggy effect of the anesthetics in her mind, her tongue tied. 

“Don’t do it again… don’t you dare.” Eggsy mumbled tired, sitting in a chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I didn’t mean to. It wasn’t that bad.” She answered underestimating her situation. She didn’t want to fight with Eggsy, until this very moment they had never have a conflict. Aderyn didn’t want something like that to happen at the moment.

“Oh, really?” Eggsy was now standing next to her bed, a sad look in his eyes and a sour grin in his lips. “You were hours like that. It could hav’ got infected, you know? But no, you don’t because you were playing the hero, weren’t you?” He recriminated in a harsh tone.

“Eggsy, it wasn’t like that…” Aderyn tried to explain in her weak physical state. Of course, Eggsy Unwin would be ready for a fight. He always was.

“Yeah, sure… I told you last time to be careful, but no, you disobeyed me.” Eggsy reminded her. It was true, after the incident in Acapulco he made her promise that she would be out of danger, not matter what and she agreed on that, just to forget it a couple of missions later.

“Eggsy, please, don’t be dramatic… I’m ok.” She appealed to his soft side, adding a small smile and a teasing tone.

“You lost too much blood. You scared me to death.” He was so angry and in a way disappointed at her. He felt betrayed in so many levels that it was difficult to identify just one and attack her from it.

“It was worth a try.” Aderyn kept her funny side.

“If this was a joke, it was a bad one. You can’t do what you want in the field…” He added, now walking from one side of the bed to the other, clearly in frustration.

“Eggsy, what are you saying? You know the task was important… I had to do it.” She emphasized, not joking anymore. She was feeling nervous with him moving from one side to the other. She didn’t need a father.

“Take a nap, this conversation is over.” He finally snarled and reached the door without looking back.

“Eggsy, don’t be stupid… come back, Eggsy… Gary!” Aderyn said, angry too and desperate to make him focus on the real situation, but it was too late. Eggsy didn’t look back.

***

   Three days later, both of them were waiting for Arthur in the dining room at the shop. Aderyn took Percival’s place to rest her wounded leg and right across her position at the table was Eggsy, looking coldly at her, still mad at her for the little ‘accident’ in Mumbai. He only mumbled a few sounds that could have been translated as a _good morning_ , but nothing else.

“Still mad at me?” She asked him softly, trying to be friendly. “No answer then? Good, better like this.”

Eggsy was being a sulky little boy and she didn’t want to fight again. At least not near Arthur.

“Good morning, both of you!” Arthur appeared as a lightning in the room. He indicated to both agents to remain sit, while he took his place at the table.

“Good morning, Arthur.” The knight and the handler greeted him back at unison.

“Your last mission was successful; however, you too were awfully irresponsible. I have been studying your missions and since you are working together your visits to the medical bay and the amount of havoc that you cause have increased.” He stated in a monotone voice. Bad signal, he was mad too.

“We are perfect for each other.” Eggsy added making a pout, typical of him, when he felt he was right.

“Nice way to put it.” Aderyn agreed with him, checking her fingernails recently manicured.

“You certainly are my best agents, but you two can’t start a melodrama here.” Arthur’s eyes were fully open and looking at both of them. If they wanted to be children, he would treat them as such, even if they didn’t like it.

“Sorry about that Sir, it’s my fault. I have become quite fond of Agent Galahad and I tend to believe I have some sort of right over him.” Aderyn explained concisely, meaning every word she said. 

“Exactly, that’s why you two are here. This partnership is over. Agent Galahad will be assigned to Germany and you will remain here and in charge of a different agent’s intel.”

Arthur slapped them both with his final decision. He had everything prepared to implement his resolution.

“No! No, please don’t do that. Please Arthur. It’s my fault.” Aderyn interrupted, pleading guilty. Putting Eggsy in such position would only be counter-productive, he didn’t want to leave London and Aderyn felt responsible for this punishment. 

“Galahad, you will be leaving next Monday.” Arthur ignored her and talked directly to Eggsy.

“Yes, Arthur.” He accepted without hesitation. There was not irritation or worry in his eyes, just pure submissiveness.

“Blasine, keep in touch with Guinevere for your new assignments.” The King informed her.

“Sir, with all respect…” She started again, trying to make him change his mind.

“You are dismissed.” He finished, leaving them alone. His steps were strong as always, but slow, like waiting for something to happen, which it didn’t occurred. Eggsy followed him out of the dining room without a word, not even trying to start a conversation with his boss.

Aderyn wanted to cry so badly.

***

   Monday morning was a sad one for Eggsy, he spent the whole weekend convincing his mother not to be worried about him; saying to her that he would be doing the same work, but now in Germany. He promised her to come back soon and visiting her as much as he could.

Michelle didn’t get a reasonable answer for the sudden change in his son’s departure. She even asked Eggsy if he had killed someone by mistake, which only made Eggsy laughed hard and for an hour. However, she wasn’t able to get an explanation for all the chaos that Eggsy had painted in his face.

   Unwin arrived at nine in the morning to the shop, carrying his small suitcase and not many dreams to be ok in Germany. The only good thing about it was that Amelia was there; Amelia, who from time to time visited them and work with Guinevere and Arthur.

“Galahad, good morning!” Arthur greeted him when Eggsy crossed the doorframe of the dining room.

“Good morning, Arthur. I’m ready, where is my plane ticket?” He stopped half way towards Arthur, expecting a short lecture about how his recent actions had put him in this position and receiving the details for his stay in Germany.

“Oh! Well, Eggsy… I have changed my mind about that.” The Scottish accent never lied. Arthur was beaming and seemed even relieved of seeing him. What a strange situation. Arthur never smiled.

“Am I staying? Where is Addie, then?” Eggsy asked incredulous. If he was staying, then she was leaving, right? But, where and for how long? He didn’t want to think about it. A knot was forming in his stomach just by imagining the answer.

“Of course, you stay. Aderyn is leaving.” Well, there was the confirmation.

“What?” Eggsy continued baffled.

“She didn’t tell you… I see.” Arthur got the real dilemma with Eggsy and Aderyn.

“She did this on her own.” Unwin rolled his eyes in annoyance, that woman was insufferable. “Bloody hell!”

“Well, she gave me an option and I reconsidered my initial decision. Trevor’s option was way better.” Arthur presented the missing piece of the puzzle: Aderyn’s option.

“Why?” Eggsy interrogated Arthur. Fuck the hierarchy of Kingsman, he wanted answers and he wanted them immediately.   

“You should ask her.” Arthur spoke, sounding a bit guilty.

“Where is she?” He asked one more time, ready to leave.

“She left this morning.” Arthur informed him, before Eggsy disappeared.

   Eggsy took the subterranean capsule to HQ, if someone had the information about Aderyn, that person was Guinevere. He never wished so hard that the train were faster than light speed. During his trip, he wondered more than one time why Aderyn was doing something like this. She was having the easiest part of the punishment. She would have been grateful of it.

When the capsule stopped, he ran into Guinevere and interrogated her not very politely.

“Guinevere, where is she?”

“Good morning, agent. Fine, thank you.” She remarked sarcastically.

Agents. They never followed the rules.

“Guin, fuck that shit! I need to talk to her.” Eggsy demanded taking the quartermaster by her shoulders to make her focus in what was important.

“She left last night. She asked me to give you this.” Guinevere said slowly and with a hint of sadness in her voice. A folded paper in her right hand.

“Shit!” Eggsy replied furious, taking the letter. Short and clear. Guinevere observed him while he read it, a deep sadness in his face.

“My dear Eggsy,

 

I know this is sudden, but it’s the best for both of us.

You don’t have to leave your mother and sister alone.

I was sure there was a different solution and I found it.

Four months are not that long. I just hope you can

forgive me.

 

Sincerely yours,

Aderyn”

 

A sacrifice was made for him.

She, one more time, put herself in the line of fire and let him watched. Eggsy felt stupid and useless. Why didn’t he see it coming? She knew he didn’t want to leave London and she changed the game for him. He was staying with his family.

However, he was alone again.

 


	11. Hold Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the long wait. Uni was a bitch and I was too busy. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND STAYING TUNE TO THIS SMALL FIC.   
> You, my beautiful readers, are the world to me. I love you.
> 
> I really hope you can enjoy this chapter, there are long dialogues and not too much action,   
> but I swear I'll solve it in the next one. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: For the fic purposes, Eggsy's birthday will be in June. I planned this fic before our discussion in Tumblr. So for now, it stays in June. And some format changes were made for you to read more easily and it is unbetad. Sorry :(
> 
> Go ahead with chapter 10.   
> I adore comments, if you want to talk to me you can go and visit me on Tumblr under the name Sherlockianonfire91.
> 
> Love you all.

   He reached the edge of the rooftop and waited for a moment, before asking for instructions.

It was a leap of faith.

A movement to the unknown.

A step into freedom.

 

The breeze pushed him back, but he kept his position without flinching. The sounds of interference in his ears did confirm his solitude in that situation; however, there was no hint of desperation in his heart.

A fall into the void, the supreme sensation of liberty and plenitude of a trapped soul, but the wind was hot and the fall too long, he felt asphyxiated and while he waited to touch the ground in a noisy way, his fears reached the surface of his mind and he knew he was going to die.

Just one step.

A jump.

 

***

   Before opening his eyes, a cold cloth was immediately in his forehead. He felt tired as something had have drained his energy. He was covered in sweat, panting furiously.

“Shhh… You need to rest. Fever is over, thanks God.” Archibald was pressing the cloth against his burning skin. He had his hand in Eggsy’s right wrist checking his pulse. 

“Percy?” Unwin tried to focus his blurry vision. “The hell… happened?” He managed to say recovering his heartbeat as normal, when he discovered himself back at HQ.

“You fainted when you arrived. You got a fever.” Percival explained. His voice tinged with worry. He looked vulnerable, something that was unnatural in the cold knight. 

“I’m not ill, bruv…” Eggsy tried to incorporate in his bed. His body was aching and his head was spinning.

“You are exhausted, which counts as an illness. That, and a sprain in your left arm.” Percival arranged the pillow for Galahad and helped him drink some water from a cup. “You can’t continue working like this, three missions in two weeks is too much even for me. You need some rest.”

“I’m fine.” Eggsy retorted among sips that refreshed his spirit and cleared his head.

“Two days, no moving. Only sleeping and eating. No missions. None.” The older knight clarified and warned.

“You can’t do that!” Eggsy replied harshly, his arms crossed, his forehead with slight wrinkles of disapproval.

“Sure, but for your information Arthur can and he did.” It was Percival’s short answer. If Unwin wanted to fight Arthur was perfect for it. He really tried to understand the young man, but some days it was just difficult. He didn’t remember having such days since the previous Lancelot was alive and in medical.

“Shit.” Eggsy cursed. He huffed and added “How is Gareth?” True. He was in the mission with the senior agent and his last memory was a wounded man in the plane. After that, his mind was empty.

“Excellent, in one piece, thanks to you.” Percy granted with a soft smile in his lips.

“Good.” Eggsy grinned proudly and relaxed. Even if he passed out back at HQ, his mission was done and both of the agents were in one piece. Gareth’s family would be happy to have him back.

“Eggsy look, this is weird coming from me, but really… slow down. You need it, ok?” Archibald told him, arranging this time the blankets of Unwin’s bed.

“Why are you here?” Eggsy asked feeling some painful guilt in his stomach. It was weird to have Percival taking care of him; to wake up with that pair of cold blue eyes fixed on him, with so much tenderness. Something that he never expected, maybe this was the real Kingsman family.

“Because I care about you.” Said the other man and left Unwin alone in his room with no certainty for his thoughts.

However, for Archibald the answer was simpler and closer to his heart.

_“Because I care about you, Percy”_

He could remember that contagious laughing in his head and he felt a bit down. Eggsy had become as important for him as James had been and he even had called Unwin “James” in moments of distress, but he never imagined he would feel attached to other of his co-workers, since he was quiet and reserved. Only Roderick, Harry and James were part of his friends, but now his gang had changed. He, Roxy, Aderyn and Eggsy were a gang out there, being Roderick his last anchor in the agency.

 

***  

   She hurried through the stairs and passages of the mansion; her footsteps strong and loudly. The idea of seeing him again in the infirmary only made her stomach twist and a sudden headache was starting to form in her frontal lobe.

Fuck it. She needed to be cold and with her mind clear, especially if she was going to fight Eggsy one more time. She was away when Eggsy felt ill, but that made her focus even more on her task and finish as soon as possible. Two days later she was back and Eggsy was ready to leave.

Nobody tried to stop her, not even Percival, when they crossed paths in the communication room. He wanted to say something, but he never got the chance, since Roxy raised her hand as a warning: “not today”.

Eggsy identified the sound of Roxy’s heels when she reached the corner of the medical bay. He pretended that he hasn’t noticed her presence in the room after she stepped into it without knocking.

“You will stop this, Eggsy”. She said her lips tightly pressed; her hands in her hips, her pony tail waving.

“What?” He asked playing dumb. He continued buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror. He knew why she was there and what she was expecting from him. Besides, he wanted to go home and not stay there in bed.

“This”. She came closer to him and grasped his left arm. Eggsy flinched a little in response. “You getting hurt for nothing; Aderyn is not going to appear magically to save your ass”.

“You can’t talk to me like that, Rox”. He looked severely at her, something usual those days. He felt extremely offended and even if he loved Roxy, her last statement was completely unnecessary. It hurt.

“Hell, I can, Eggsy! Do you want to die? Is that what you want?” She stated plainly. Eggsy had been behaving worse than ever since he joint Kingsman and she wasn’t willing to indulge his stupid actions on missions just because they were best friends.

“No…” He added closing his eyes and releasing a heavy sigh. She was right as always. Roxy always was right about him, she knew him and understood him, but sometimes she could sound rude, but always was for his own good.

“Stop the suicidal missions then. Never again, ok?” Roxy’s voice softened and her eyes were full of guilt. He needed the scolding and she was there to take care of him.

“It’s just…” He tried to say directly to her, at the same time he showed her his arm with the bandages.

“I’m right and you know it.” She commented plainly. Why on Earth she wasn’t able to be mad at him for more than ten seconds? At that precise moment Eggsy looked half his age and she felt a little pity.

“I’m sorry, Rox. Never again.” His face was a mixture of sadness and regret. He clearly knew that without Roxy he would be lost for sure. She was his best friend above all things and he was certain that he could trust her with anything and everything he might need.

“I’ve been watching you since she left and you keep trying to be the hero all the time. You have spent more nights here than at your house and now you are making promises that you have no intention to keep.”

Sharp and direct. She was like that; her words were sincere and were full of love for her friend. If Eggsy needed direction she would be there for him to guide him through any dark path he decided to walk in. It was her vow to him.

“She dumped me” Eggsy confessed, his eyes were fixed in Roxy’s hazel eyes. A deep sense of longing was impregnated in the grey shades of Unwin’s eyes while his voice was steady and calm.

“No, she didn’t.” Roxy clarified. Her intuition told her that Trevor didn’t left him as a result of something negative. “And you keep saying that since May.”

Also true. For Roxy the torture started two days after Trevor’s departure and she was overwhelmed with everything that Eggsy told her. She was abroad in a short mission, so she wasn’t available for comforting her friend right after the event. For Eggsy was a total breakup. For her, it wasn’t clear. Galahad and Blasine were not in a relationship, but of course there was something going on, even though she was failing to see how Eggsy became so attached to Addie in such a short time.

“She did.” Eggsy insisted bringing back Roxy’s mind to their conversation.

“She wasn’t your girlfriend, Eggsy.” She pointed out carefully. She didn’t want to start the show again and have him sighing and moody every day.

“She dumped me as agent, who said somethin’ about… a girlfriend?” Eggsy said feeling a bit misunderstood. For God’s sake, he was talking to his best friend not to a new recruit. He was clearly offended.

“She did her best and you should be grateful for that.” Morton indicated, trying not to sound mortified by Eggsy’ sulkiness.

“Hilarious, you are on her side!” He complained. Since when was Roxy on Aderyn’ side? This had to do with what women called “gender solidarity”. It had to do with that.

“I’m on yours, moron.” Roxy replied knowing what Eggsy was thinking “And no, it has nothing to do with gender solidarity.”

“Did you find out where she is?” He asked her in a low voice, half secret, half guilty.

“So, that was all about…” Now Roxy was in charge and it felt really good. “Well, stop being mad, because I did.” She added pinching Eggsy’s nose. That little boy was a beautiful mess. His face was confusion and hope all in one.

“Rox, you’re aces!” He hugged her in happiness. Finally, he got an answer that pleased him. He tried bribing Kingsman staff to get some information, but Guinevere and Arthur had threatened all of them to keep their mouths shut regarding Blasine’s whereabouts.

“She is in the States, working for the American branch.” Lancelot explained calmly. “Keep your mouth shut; my source will kill me if it knows I told you.”

“Do we have a fucking branch there?” Eggsy questioned with his mind far away from London.

“Eggsy, focus please.” Morton rolled her eyes and left the topic for the peace. She moved to greener pastures at last. “Your birthday is coming in a few days, have you made up your mind yet?”

Suddenly, Eggsy remembered why was important to be alive. He would be 26 in less than two weeks and his first present arrived in the form of Roxy Morton and her wonderful sources of information.

A cheeky grin appeared on his face and Roxy knew that she was about to receive hell as present too.

 

***

   Roxy’s source, Archibald, was mildly concerned about the young Galahad. He could understand why he was disappointed on his handler. Aderyn not only left Eggsy behind, but she left _him_ behind too. He got informed of her trip when he tried to plan a difficult mission in foreign soil and needed an active agent to accompany him. Guinevere just informed him that she would choose a handler suitable for the task and gave him a letter with Aderyn’s handwriting on it.

He tried to contact Aderyn during the next few days, but she was clearly ignoring his phone calls. He continued calling her every single day making sure she would get at least her inbox full of messages and drove her crazy because of it. After two weeks away, she called him back and the conversation was tense and in short sentences. He arranged a video conference with her in a more suitable hour and finally was able to see her.

Her explanations were simple and real. He didn’t need to ask her why she did what she did. She confessed every sin she had committed. She was completely honest with him as she always had been and at the end of her monologue he was happier to see her again than angry because of her actions. He made her promise that she would call him at least once a week and he would be kind enough to inform her when he would be away.

   Now he was spending the night at Roxy’s; a situation that became common between the two of them. Specifically after a mission in Spain a year ago, when both of them discovered that they fancied the company of the other. Since then, they gathered every two weeks to talk and be together out of their line of work. She has a witty sense of humor, her intelligence was out of reach and of course she was a real beauty.

It was true that he had two wonderful years with Aderyn, but after V-day they felt apart slowly. They were not longer lovers, but sincere friends. He took some distance of her after he faced all the consequences of V-day; he even visited the Kingsman psychologist for that. He was reminded more than once that his joyful self was in some way consumed by the cold reality of the world in which they were living.

   Roxanne, on the other hand, didn’t question his actions or thoughts. She was a fellow agent and she had developed a sensibility for reading his worries in his eyes and was always willing to listen. She was more like an old soul in a young body and he was grateful of having her around. 

He always asked the same question to Roxy and she always answered it in the same way.

_“How do you get along with him?”_

_“Well, I don’t judge him, that’s the secret.”_

They shared their thoughts regarding Unwin every now and then, and both of them agreed on that Eggsy was risking himself too much during missions. That he clearly missed Aderyn; that he liked that girl; that he was in love with her.

However, none of them imagined that the topic of their conversations would be paying them a visit so soon.

 

***

   His eyes narrowed in disbelief. In front of him, Archibald Ashleigh was wearing an apron with the words “Mashing Taters Like I Mash Haters”; an apron that Eggsy bought for Roxy. Why on Earth was Archibald wearing it?

It was a special gift for Roxy, an inner joke, but now everything was clear for him. Archie and Rox were more than just mere colleagues… He had been oblivious about it. Was he so into his own little world that he forgot about the people around him?

Archibald greeted him and invited him to come inside the house, but Eggsy stunned as he was, only stared at Archie and refused. Roxy showed up and saved him for further embarrassment.  

 “Eggsy? Come in.” Her smile wide and soft, always sweet with him, unaware of the thoughts in Eggsy’s head. “Are you ok?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt.” He fidgeted with his blue tracksuit jacket. “I made a decision about my birthday party…” Yep, after his conversation with Roxy at the infirmary the days seemed to fly and now his birthday was in less than four days. He really wanted a birthday party, but if he got a small celebration only with his mum and sister everything would be ok too. No big deal, but since Roxy offered… well then. Here was he.

“Great! Come in and we can talk.” She offered one more time, but Eggsy was still in his position outside the house; maybe unable to move for the shock, maybe too sad to react. Either way, he wasn’t staying there. He could recognize when he was not wanted at some place. He felt that he was really interrupting something important, so important that was completely unknown for him.

“Nah… Sorry. Better get going…” He turned back and left with a wave and silence.

“Eggsy, wait!” Roxy put the pieces together too late to do something or trying to fix her mistake. “Christ!”

“Yep. He made a good picture of us.” Archie added quietly, while Roxy ran inside the house to take her jacket and go behind Eggsy.

“That was utterly painful for him. First Aderyn, now me. What traitors we are!” She explained to Archibald in a strange mood: a mixture of anger and worry.

“Oh, please. He needs to grow up. You can’t be his mom all the time.” Percival retorted frankly unamused. He had followed her to the living room and saw her take her purse to go out, forgetting about their dinner. He knew clearly that his words were pure facts. Unwin was no longer a lost boy, but a man. 

“He needs me.” She said plainly, keys in her right hand, ready to leave him alone.

“So do I, Roxanne.” Archibald confessed blocking the door for her to focus in the situation.

“Don’t make me choose Archibald.” Roxy spoke coldly, as coldly as he did all the time. There was no reason to not have both men by her side and this was not the occasion to make a decision that might alter her balance in life. She needed them both by her side, for different reasons, but both of them.

“Ok, then I leave. Enjoy dinner.” Seeing that he was going nowhere, he took off the apron and left it in a chair, his jacket under one arm and his pride in his pocket.

Certainly, Galahad’s well-being was a priority, a priority that he couldn’t replace. The gentleman’s rules were completely true.

_A GENTLEMAN never reacts to rudeness. He pretends he doesn’t recognize it and moves on like it never happened, because it never should have._

 

***

   Jeremy looked at him with resignation. Eggsy called him half an hour ago and was lucky to find him in the city since he was travelling to see his Aunt, his only relative alive. Eggsy was always willing to travel with him and even to spend a couple of days away from headquarters, but right now the spirit of Galahad was lost.

The first beer was gone in just one gulp. A bad omen for sure. He didn’t know if it was wise to ask the reason of his anger, which was evident when Eggsy asked for a second round of beers.

“Ok, Humpy Dumpy, are you going to tell me what is going on?” He asked sitting in front of Eggsy and snapping his fingers in front of Eggsy’s face.

“I wanted a beer… ” Galahad answered still in another dimension.

“Yeah, I got that part, now tell me why…” Jeremy questioned his friend with no delicacy at all, but it was the only possible solution when you were talking to an angry Gary Eggsy Unwin.

“I went to see Rox… She was busy.” Were Eggsy’s words. His second glass of beer empty again.

Jeremy only listened and nodded in agreement. He knew what Eggsy was about to say. It wasn’t really a secret, being observant was more than enough to notice the closeness between Lancelot and Percival. However, it wasn’t his secret to tell.

“She was busy… with Percy.” Eggsy completed; his lips in a thin line of repressed disappointment. He never imagined that he was being alienated by his own team. Was there something wrong with him? Was he the one that caused all that? 

“Oh, you clearly didn’t know it… I’m sorry, Eggsy.” The young Bors was even more embarrassed than Galahad.

Jeremy didn’t want to be a traitor too, but by now everybody was one, and Eggsy was more than aware of it. Was there someone to blame out there? Probably not, maybe only himself for being so stupid and careless with his friends’ lives and needs.

“She is my best mate and she didn’t tell me… she… she… she dumped me, too!” He yelled offended. Why everybody was leaving him behind? Why when everything seemed to be working just fine, everything turn into a nightmare?

Bors did not need to be the All-mighty Guinevere to know that Eggsy was overthinking the whole situation, so he did what he did best: give advice. He made an emphatic point on Roxy’s right to have her own life, that dating someone was ok, because she was young and gorgeous and probably Kingsman was way too demanding for a young woman with aspirations like Roxy’s.

“You can date anyone and I’m sure she will support you on that, so don’t be a child and respect her decision.” Jeremy’s final statement hit Eggsy right in the feels. It was a reminder of his relationship with Roxy.

They trust each other no matter what and that should be enough for him. No judging.

“I know you feel betrayed and alone, but you are not alone, I’m here mate.” The reassuring words of his young companion made Eggsy analyze himself and his position in the world right at that moment.

“Why did everybody left me alone?” The question was simple and clear. He wasn’t looking for answers, only a reason to calm his mind and heart.

“Eggsy… ” Bors just looked at him with pity and hope. Once again he had discovered what he didn’t want.

“No, really. Why?” Eggsy wasn’t speaking about Roxy; he was pulling a pain out of his chest, a pain with the name of a different person.

“Listen, mate. You are overthinking it.” Jeremy said. With a single nod, both of them left the small pub. Bors didn’t want to carry a drunken Eggsy with him, so better stop for the sake of his spy colleague. “Not everything is black and white.” He added looking at the dark sky above them.

“I feel like I’m going crazy.” Unwin let escape. He buried his neck in his light jacket and cursed himself internally for not wearing a coat or something else. 

“Eggsy, have you think about you? About what you feel? About what you want?” His questions went to the clouds over their heads and they started walking without a fix destination. “Have you ever felt in love?”

“What are you talking about?” Eggsy looked at the tall man next to him and noticed that the conversation would be long and painful. If Jeremy pretended to be a counselor, good for him, but it wasn’t a nice option in the end. Even though, Eggsy was conscious that he couldn’t skip the questions.

“You might think I’m drunk, but no.” Jeremy clarified with a soft smirk. He was sober as a judge and for him was incredibly relevant to make Eggsy talking and face his feelings and fears. “I think that you have never been really in love before. You don’t know what it is.” He added with a chuckle that made Unwin snort not very gentlemanly.

“Listen Chicken Little, go fuck yourself.” Eggsy replied bitterly. He didn’t want to talk about it; he didn’t want to think about it.

Why now? His answer was harsh; however, Jeremy didn’t take it personally.

“Not a possibility” He shortly mentioned for the first comment. “Now, stop your drama and listen to me.” He stopped suddenly and took Eggsy by his arms.

“You are unable to express yourself because your bloody male pride. It’s ok to cry, to hate, to love… It’s ok to feel.” Jeremy added while he saw how the doubt sparkled in Eggsy’s eyes. His jaw set and his brow serious.

“You know what? I was different before. If I wanted a girl, just got ’er. I played rough and that was enough. I got a shagging session, but now… She is different…” Unwin’s voice was steady, full of resentment though. Like if something from his past would hurt him more than he wish.

“What is different now?” Jeremy let him go. He could feel the anger in Eggsy’s words and being sensitive as he was, he preferred to avoid a confrontation that was not entirely connected to him. “Why is Aderyn different? Is the way in which she makes you feel or is she just hard to get?” His questions were softer now. It was a perfect moment for him to know better his _best mate_ and he wished to have this chance outside HQ.

“Jesus, she is so hard to get!” Eggsy hissed. “Like I don’t know what to do, see that? She is used to fine gentlemen, to expensive flowers, to fancy dinners, to luxurious trips to France on weekends, to mansions… and I’m just not enough.”

After three years, he faced that terrible feeling of inferiority that betrayed him during most of his life. Even when Harry showed him that he was worth of the best things in life. That sentiment was still inside him, making him walk carefully through the world around him.

“Nah, you are underestimating yourself. You are not seeing what is in front of you, bruv.” The young agent told Unwin. He really admired him _way too much._ He had learned a lot from Eggsy since his recruitment. He was now able to imitate Eggsy’ street accent and he liked to show it off.

“Hahaha, never do that again…” Eggsy begged full of laughs. His eyes shut trying to content his tears. It was really amazing to see someone as delicate and Oxford-like as Jeremy to speak with such an accent. Nothing really fit in that picture and Eggsy was well aware that he was trying to bond with him and it was completely fine with him. Jeremy Sherridan was his charming little brother, that took him from tears to laughs in a few seconds.

“I’ve been practicin’, ya know?” Sherridan insisted in a last attempt to make Unwin laugh.  “Anyway, the thing is that you are feeling something, but what is that?” He asked, back to his serious self.

“I don’t fucking know… I mean, I know but…” The stuttering made him vulnerable and Unwin could feel himself off guard; for him, a moment of distress, for others weakness. “I feel safe with her. I… I believe I can do anything and I thought that she would never leave me. But there she was, getting’ hurt for nothing and she was hidin’ it from me… She _don’t_ trust me, J. I’m telling you, she _don’t_ fucking trust me…”

There it was: the confession that everybody wanted to hear from him. If there was something that all the people around him liked was his beautiful heart, almost pristine. Ignorant of the darkness of the hidden intentions from other’s souls.

“She does Eggsy. I can assure you that.” Jeremy assured him with a shy smile.

Jeremy’ sincere words made Eggsy wonder what the rest of the world knew about him that he doesn’t. These days everybody seemed to know more about him than himself and certainly it was starting to make him nervous. 

“How? You are not in her mind.”

Jeremy sighted and Eggsy knew that another long speech was about to begin. When they were not playing spies, Jeremy could be a real talker, analyzing everything and everyone. Maybe it had to do with his former interest. He studied psychology before joined Kingsman and from time to time his intellectual, almost doctor-like self, appeared.

He pointed out that Trevor had worked for three and a half years in the shadows, getting hurt, without Eggsy knowing it, only to protect him, just as she had done in their last mission. Jeremy made his points clear, Aderyn didn’t want him to worry, she was conscious of the complexity of the task and probably if Eggsy would have known about her wound during the mission, he would have reacted differently, jeopardizing both of them not finishing the mission. And why?, Well, because Eggsy, _fucking Eggsy Unwin_ , would have left everything behind to protect Aderyn Trevor; because he could not – after three years and a half as Agent Galahad – left a single soul behind.

If someone doubted the abilities of Jeremy Sherridan to be a spy, here there was more evidence that in his written profile. 

“No, that’s not fucking right.” Eggsy protested when Jeremy finished his lecture. A ridiculous pout adorning his pale face was the indicator that it was difficult to process all that information at once. He was still a lost child.

“It is. It is because she loves you, Eggsy.” Jeremy declared patiently scrutinizing the surprise in his friend’s face.

“What?” The raised eyebrows and the eyes bright as two zircons was a magnificent picture of Eggsy to possess. Jeremy wondered if he could use his glasses for that. Only to add:

“And you love her back.”

“No…” Eggsy said skeptically. Confusion and uneasiness painted in a furious shade of red.

“Really? You just want a one-night stand and that’s it? You don’t need her anymore once you satisfy your stupid, because it is stupid, alpha male pride?” Bors asked feeling superior to Unwin for once. His right brow raised and a cheeky smile, an almost exact copy of Eggsy’s common attitude.

“What? No, never… I wouldn’t… she deserves better that one-night stand… she…” There it was the stuttering again. Why was he unable to say things straight? What was he scared of? Sherridan was right. He had a strong sentiment growing in his chest for Aderyn Trevor.

“Eggsy, you are in love with Aderyn.” The young blond repeated it, proud of himself.

“What?” Eggsy question himself more than Jeremy. It was disbelief that stained his voice.

“Eggsy…” Jeremy pushed a bit more to make Eggsy focus.

“I’m in love… with Aderyn.”

There was no confession, but acknowledgement of the truth that made his heart beat faster than ever. If this wasn’t love, then what the fuck it was?

 

***

   Convince him to have a posh dinner as birthday party was a real challenge. He was hurt and angry, especially at Roxy, who took all the responsibility for the mess she caused. She asked for forgiveness, she confessed her sins and Eggsy shouted a lot and then only hugged her. He loved that girl and even if he felt a little betrayed, he couldn’t stand being without her. Besides, she admitted that she was only having dinner with Archie, not dating him as he thought… at least for now.

Roxy arranged everything. She even made peace with Archie, who forgave her the instant that she started talking about Eggsy’s birthday. They were all going to celebrate the young Galahad as a family.

   She persuaded Eggsy to wait at the shop at seven sharp, while she and the rest arrived there, before going to The Savoy Grill. For Arthur getting a reservation for it was a herculean quest, even though he asked for one of the tons of favours that many people owed Kingsman and the quest was solved.

Additionally, Eggsy was granted the day off, that way Roxy wouldn’t have to deal with him the whole day, jumping as happy as Jb and singing _Happy Birthday_ every time his phone rang.

 

***

   In his special day, a new suit was required. This occasion required a nice black tux with a proper bowtie. Of course, he thought that Roxy would match his attire and she didn’t disappoint him.

She arrived at the shop a quarter to seven in a burgundy dress that accentuated her curves; her hair with waves following the 50’s style, her make up soft apart from her magnificent smoky eyes. 

“Looking good, Rox.”

“The Birthday boy looks good too.” Roxy said hugging Eggsy and kissing him, leaving a bright mark of lipstick. A little detail for his friend. “What do you think Robert?” She asked the tailor at the shop. 

“I should admit Miss Morton, that Mister Unwin looks rather dapper.” He recognized in a slow and polite manner for Eggsy’s embarrassment.

“Thank you, Bob. I know I can count on you for improving my self-stem.” The chuckles reverberated in the empty shop. Eggsy didn’t have issues with his appearance; that was for sure.

“You are welcome, sir. By the way, there is a package for you.” The man indicated and gave Unwin a box in black and blue striped paper, with a delicate black ribbon.

“Really? Well, thank you. Who sent it?” It was neat and classy, with the size of a folder or so. Probably a book, thought Eggsy.                                                                   

“It came from HQ, sir.” Robert informed him. That narrowed the options of people caring about him in headquarters.

“Oh! Nice. Thank you.” Eggsy accepted and waved at the clerk. Immediately after he offered Roxy his arm and together left the shop.

 

***

   Eggsy enjoy the dinner more than he thought he would. It was nice not being at the shop or in the mansion with his friends. He was also aware that having all agents together was a risk, but he was happy to have the close ones seated at the table with him. The rest were either on missions or preferred not to attend, which was fine too.

It was more than enough to have Roderick, Archibald, Jeremy and Roxy by his side. Guinevere couldn’t make it since she had to watch the realm while the King was out. For one night, they enjoyed being normal people and forgot about political schemes and plots to take over the world. For one night, they were allowed to use their names and not their monikers.

   Eggsy was more than grateful for his presents. He never expect to receive something, the dinner itself was more than nice. It was an exquisite restaurant. The Savoy Grill was as spectacular as everybody said. Eggsy made a promise to himself to one day take his mother and Daisy there to celebrate something important, something big, because they deserve it after all this time.

“And… did you like your presents?” Jeremy inquired. Secretly proud of his present: the newest _Call of Duty_.

“Very much. Thank you, people. I never thought you would pick something that nice for me since I’m a constant pain in your arses.” Eggsy admitted with his dimples fully visible. He was beaming with such innocence that was hard to believe he was a professional spy ready to kill people, just like the rest of his friends.

“A pain indeed.” Archie remarked smug but with a sweet tone of banter. Roderick shared the joke with smile.

“You said it. But you are not that bad.” Roxy agreed. Her arms around Eggsy’ shoulders in a hug that only stopped when they were eating. She was his best friend and she would never let him down. No matter the cost. 

“Hey, but there is one more. What is that?” Jeremy asked taking the black and blue box and giving it to Eggsy.

“A present from Guinevere, I guess.” Unwin replied with his fingers undoing the ribbon and taking the object out of the box.

“A book? It looks heavy.” Roderick added slightly worry for the size of the object. It certainly was a book, but it was too big for an original volume.

“What are those?” Jeremy asked looking over Eggsy’ shoulder next to Roxy.

“Front pages…” Eggsy mumbled in awe. “From the V-day til my last mission last week… Just like Harry’s” He passed the pages carefully but fast. All of his missions were there. Well, there were _The Sun_ ’s front pages for the day after his missions; a powerful reminder of his ability in the field and the good that he could bring to some people.

“Wow, what a detail from Guinevere.” Roxy exclaimed in admiration. It was a wonderful gift for Eggsy. Something to encourage him in moments of solitude.

“Guinevere didn’t give me this… ” Eggsy explained carefully. His heart was warm and his mind was blurry, but what else should have he expected? Again, destiny was playing tricks; he was a victim of his own circumstances.

“Who did it then?” Archibald questioned gently; even though, by the look in Eggsy’s eyes the answer was obvious.

“Aderyn.” Eggsy whispered, putting the album back in his box as if it were a relic from lost years.

The atmosphere changed in a heartbeat. However, it wasn’t negative, but a profound sweetness embraced them all. Eggsy only rolled his eyes at his friends who seemed worry about him.

“Hey, I’m fine. Don’t look at me like that. I’m not dying; it’s my birthday for fuck’s sake!” He forced his friends to react positively towards the situation. It couldn’t be so bad. He was the one in trouble, not them.

After that, Roderick suggested to leave, insisting that they have regimes to protect and heads of state to save. Everybody agreed and the problem was now to convince Eggsy to go home and not go out for “a few” pints until next morning.

 

***

   Roxanne Morton always considered herself a reserved woman, but for one unknown reason she always ended telling the truth to her friends even when they didn’t ask for it. And Gary Eggsy Unwin being her best friend was always the target of any inconvenient truth that might need to be analyzed.

They shared the cab back to Eggsy’s home after dinner and she undoubtedly asked the infamous question floating in the air.

“Are you still mad at her?”

“Sorry, what?” Eggsy said with his eyes staring through the window of the cab, a paper bag full of his presents next to his chest.

“Do you hate Aderyn?” Roxy repeated afraid of his reaction. Her right hand squeezed Eggsy’s hand.  

“No, of course not. I was angry, no hate involved.” He added softly. He reclined his head on her shoulder.   

“So, why are you so pissed then?” She asked caressing his jaw with her free hand.

“How? How? How? She always knows how to break me… I can’t let myself giving in… I’m fucking Galahad.” He confessed closing his eyes in an intimate moment between the two of them.

“Why don’t you just do it? Stop hating yourself for something stupid. You don’t deserve this.” Roxy told him. She never wanted him to look this vulnerable.  

“I don’t know who I am, Rox. I don’t know who she wants, Galahad or Eggsy?” He added, lost in Roxy’s touch.

“You are Eggsy, my best friend and she knows who you are. Don’t worry about it. She loves you as Eggsy. She is really proud of you… she wants you to know that.” She took his face and fixed her hazel eyes in his light blue ones. They were bright, but at the same time scared of the sudden realization.

“What?” He asked full of emotion. Roxy was talking about Aderyn loving him too. Was he that blind that everybody had noticed Aderyn’s feelings for him but he?

“Aderyn loves both. You are great and she loves you so much as both, because you are first Eggsy and then Galahad.” Her words were merely whispers, only for him to hear them. “She even remembered your birthday, Eggsy.” She added laughing not so quietly now.

“I would have never forgiven her if she missed it.” Eggsy retorted with a huff.

“You see? You are happy with your present. Don’t be a child anymore, Gary.” She left him go and shoved him slightly.  

“Don’t call me like that again.” Eggsy warned her laughing, sincere chirping in his voice.

“My best friend is called Gary Unwin.” She sang in a childish tone, ignoring his words.

“Eggsy.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Gary Unwin is a man, who got grumpy at times.” She continued her singing happily.

“Rox…” Eggsy warned her again.

“Gary is a complete child and he likes to make pouts a lot.” Roxy followed her joke.

“Oh, come on, shut up! Please!” Eggsy cried embracing her and defeating her with a tickling attack.

The best way to end his wonderful day.


	12. Full of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. You, my beautiful readers, are the world to me.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:UNBETAD chapter. Sorry :(
> 
> Enjoy chapter 11
> 
> I adore comments, if you want to talk to me you can go and visit me on Tumblr under the name Sherlockianonfire91
> 
> Love you all.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   Jeremy was sipping his tea slowly, under the enchantment of the flowers next to the window. Humming softly, sight lost in the vast green field of the state. His office didn’t have such a view, he should ask for a new one before his birthday… well, if he had the courage to ask Arthur about it. Oh, what a wonderful day!

Wonderful, until a paper ball landed in his cup. A heavy sigh was the signal that he was tired of Eggsy playing dumb. He left his tea in the window sill, walked slowly as a cat towards Unwin and in a sudden movement grabbed his left ear with such a force that his friend cried in pain.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… it was a joke.” Eggsy started while Jeremy twisted a little the pinna of his ear. Eggsy flinched a little trying to escape from Jeremy’s retaliation.

“Manners… Maketh… Man…” Bors hissed slowly. He was nice most of the time; however, breaking his moment of calmness deserved a really good punishment and he was ready to give it to Eggsy.

“I know, I know, I know… please let me go.” Unwin begged in pain and laugh at the same time. It was a joke, no need to have a personal vendetta.

“What is this? Roxy said when she crossed the door.  A raid?” She added, while enjoying the suffering of Eggsy and the never ending anger of Jeremy.

   She never expected to find her office invaded by Galahad, the troublemaker, and Bors, the Zen master, never did she expected to find them “fighting” in the most childish way possible for two grown up men employed as secret agents.

“Rox, help me! Jeremy is torturing me.” Eggsy pleaded extending his grabby hands for a quick rescue towards her.

“Of course, it’s well deserved.” She ignored him, adding a proud smile for Jeremy, who was squeezing Eggsy’s ear harder, but pleased to have satisfied Roxy’s expectations of torture.

“How was it?” Eggsy said once Jeremy let him go. For a pale, slender and shy boy Jeremy was strangely strong. Well, without a doubt he was a good pick as candidate.

“Ok. Apparently, I haven’t developed a killing machine instinct outside the field. So, I’m clean.” Roxy commented casually taking her seat behind her desk.

“Poor thing, you know.” Unwin said, almost waiting for his friend to be a full time assassin outside work.

   Eggsy called this week the “Looney Tunes Week” since all the agents have to visit the psychologist for a mental evaluation. They were regularly visiting Dr. Hoffman after gruesome, undercover or long term missions, but being in front of her with no clear notion of what to answer was a different matter.

Dr. Hoffman was one of the three best world’s psychologists, and she was working for Kingsman while doing research on neuroscience. She was an extremely perceptive woman and as hard working as any other agent. Her studies and file cases were 99.9% reliable. She was also able to predict reactions from targets and street sources that might put at risk Kingsman agents and handlers.

Her observations were highly valued by Chester King; however, she never shared his vision of the world and she deeply regretted that her comments on Richmond Valentine were dismissed by Chester, because she also thought that he was too dangerous to ignore him as a potential threat. So now, everything she can get of an agent or public individual is part of her research department.

   So, the agents are afraid of her. Eggsy included.

“You are the next, by the way.” Roxy pointed out with a grin which meaning was “this is real revenge, eggboy”.

“ _Wot_? No, I don’t need it.” He refused with his voice going up and down betraying his apparent coolness.

“Everybody needs it and you clearly do too.” Morton clarified her statement. She made him promised after his birthday that he would pay a visit to the doctor just to make sure that he wasn’t getting depressed over Aderyn’s departure, and he agreed.

The only thing was that now he regretted it way too much.

“We all have to.” Jeremy added next to the window again, calmer and collected as his usual self. He shared Roxy’s opinion on Eggsy’s need to talk to the psychologist and organize some thoughts in his big stubborn head.

“I volunteered.” Bors completed innocently. “Dr. Hoffman invited me to have tea with her next week.” This last piece of information made Morton and Unwin laugh more than they should.

“Someone has a crash.” Eggsy teased Jeremy back.

“And someone is already nuts.” Bors said with a snarly tone that Eggsy interpreted as a new vendetta from the always honorable Jeremy Sherridan.

“Oh, J. It’s a joke.” Eggsy defended himself noticed how Jeremy started to move slowly towards him again.

“Your appointment is not.” Bors indicated, this time squeezing Eggsy’s nose.

   Roxy only laughed at Eggsy’s shriek.

 

***

   It was a man slaughter.

   Red all over the walls, like an abstract expressionism painting.

   No forms or pattern on the blood that covered almost every surface of the building.

 

   Bodies full of cranial injuries spread like a disease; mercenaries that should have been dead but by _his_ bullets. Now, a ghost took his targets, killed and cleaned the building. Just seeing those men with their corpses in ridicule angles, and with holes in their heads was funny almost in a sadistic way, but there again, all mercenaries (Kingsman included) were angels of Death, messengers of bad omens in missions like these.

The suffering painted all over their faces when danger fell over them from the shadows. They were attacked by surprise as he was supposed to have done it.

It was effective, precise, deathly.

Kingsman style.

“Guinevere, are you seeing this?” Percival asked to headquarters. A tight knot in his stomach, some repulsion growing in his chest: the feeling of danger waiting for him in the next floor.

“Yes, Percival.” The red headed quartermaster answered, her voice steady but with a hint of nervousness in it. “I suggest aborting the mission.”

“Call Arthur.” He said grabbing his gun stringer this time, while he entered the large room where his target was against the wall with his head crossed by one single bullet right between the eyes.

On a large table in the center of the room, a paper file and an empty bullet case laid.

“Guinevere, I guess we have company.”

 

***

   Her look was unreadable; her blinking was slow and steady. Only her right hand moved across a paper gracefully with a fountain pen. She wasn’t wearing glasses as an agent, but her stance was certainly one that has been trained.

He didn’t know if breaking the heavy silence would be wise, but feeling _observed_ as a rare case was unnerving, he took his chance and spoke in his so common cheeky tone.

“Are you sending me to the loony bin, Doc?”

“Of course not Eggsy” Dr. Hoffman said this time back to reality and blinking faster than before, as if a dream was broken in a heartbeat. “I’m your friend.” She added, recurring to the most known answer of any doctor.

“No, you are not… With respect, you are the Kingsman Shrink, nothing else.” Eggsy replied not even apologetic for his comment.

He studied Dr. Hoffman too. She was forty, apparently; with big degrees and nice work ahead of her, but above all, she was enigmatic, someone to be afraid of. He didn’t doubt that she would be an excellent agent in the field if necessary and maybe because of that she was working for Kingsman, because in the civilian world she would be considered as crazy and unstable as her patients. 

“Fine. But having a real conversation with me is not harm at all.” She pointed out softly, with a smile that seemed sincere but not 100% affectionate. “All the agents have been at least one time with me.” She commented casually, knowing that Unwin would pay attention to it.

For her, Eggsy Unwin was a case to follow closely, because the man had been connected to Kingsman since his early childhood and had endured significant losses because of the agency. And even with them in his account, he had stayed as part of the organization, never showing indicators of betrayal or inconformity towards Kingsman, neither presenting clues of a mental instability, which settled his level of maturity higher for the average needed to work as gentleman spy.  

“I know you are trying to make me trust you… but no, my answer is no.” Eggsy said calmly and playing with his tie, his sly grin in his lips and his eyes cold. In his heart, feeling a little bit of danger as he felt with Chester King years ago. He was very careful with the people he put his trust into.

“Why are you here then?” The woman asked as cold as he did. This game was made for two to play and both of them knew it.

“Because every agent must come here and talk to you and let him or herself to be observed as a rare creature and… my best friend told me to talk to you and I made a promise to her.” He answered back to his soft and friendly self, watching at the same time how Dr. Hoffman relaxed in her seat smiling openly and in satisfaction.

“And what do you want from me?” She questioned again, knowing the answer beforehand.

“Tell Arthur that if he wants me to take more sessions with you he must bring my handler back.” Unwin told her, standing from his seat and bowing slightly in front of her.

“Is this a power play?” Dr. Hoffman added the question before Eggsy could escape from her office. “I thought that after Harry nobody would say something like that to me again.” She confessed amused and content to have someone to defy from time to time. Sometimes, having agents who were transparent was a little boring.

“There you have, Dr. Hoffman.” Eggsy conceded with a wink.

“I would love to have more sessions with you.” She admitted laughing and visibly happy.

“Everybody wants to hang out with me, I don’t blame you.” Galahad said before disappearing behind the door of the psychologist.

 

***

   The current scenario was in one word: odd.

Someone else could have called it interesting, challenging, worrisome, dangerous or inconceivable. But not, for him was odd.

 

Certainly, nobody expected such a development to take place during a mission, at least not Percival. He studied his file and intel for the mission, checked everything he needed for it but not even in his wildest dreams he would have come with a situation like this.

His target dead, his guards and goons dead and all the information needed to dismantle the human trafficking ring in a folder with a reminder of the lost justice well deserved: an empty bullet case.    

“Are you sure?” Arthur questioned as soon as Percival closed the door behind Guinevere. He came back immediately after checking his mission status and there was no time to wasted resting when the agency secrecy was at stake.

“Not hundred percent yet, but Guinevere is checking it.” Archibald answered taking his seat at the table.

“You said it was a Kingsman bullet?” The King read Percival’s report in his tablet, unable to write in paper since it was a delicate situation. Formalities could wait a little longer.

“Yes. If there is something I know better than myself, those are the weapons we use here.” Percival’s fame as marksman was legendary. If someone could identify a bullet and its effects, that someone was Percival: expert in ballistics.

He could even calculate a trajectory for a bullet to reach its target and even predicts the variables involved in the task. “That was a Kingsman bullet and the one that shot it was a Kingsman.”

“This is serious.” Arthur declared, not trying to sound obvious, but concern. He fixed his olive eyes in Archie’s light blue ones looking for some certainty, but for the first time in years Percival was as baffled as Arthur was.

“It was clearly a message, Sir.” The marksman stated cleaning his glasses with a small cloth from his left pocket.

“Yes, it was. But who would be trying to compete with us?” It was Arthur’s new thought. Without a doubt someone arrived to the lair before they did and completed the job before they noticed, leaving Percival out of his depths for the first time in his life.

“Someone that knows about us, someone that knows our codes.” Archibald commented looking at Guinevere for confirmation. She didn’t disappoint him.

“A traitor.” She spoke in a whisper, scared of the sour truth that was reaching the surface.

“A renegade.” Percival clarified feeling himself a little bit more confident now. Finally, some daylight was starting to appear in the dark night of the failed mission.

“A spy in a spy agency.” Arthur almost smiled at this finding. An irony in the whole meaning of the word.

“This is not the Cold War, Arthur. We need to find the mole.” Percival added anxious of knowing what had been happening in front of their noses, but troubled for not knowing how long this had been occurring among their colleagues.

“Someone out there is playing with us. We can’t put the rest in danger, especially the children.” He stopped himself from being over excited, while thinking of the younger agents of the organization. How would they react when informed of the mole inside Kingsman?

“Yes. The first measure is to bring all the agents back.” Arthur ordered to Guinevere, who immediately tipped some notes in her clipboard.

“All of them, sir?” She asked when she was reading the list of agents in different missions abroad.

“Yes, Guinevere. All of them.” Arthur repeated knowing what his Quartermaster thought.

“Yes, sir.” She obeyed with no more doubts to be clarified.

“What are you thinking?” Archie inquired examining the King’s face.

“I need to contact the head of the branches.” Arthur explained concisely. “Call Amelia, Guinevere, please.” He knew where to start.

“Yes, sir.” She replied and added “Should we tell the rest of the agents?”

“No.” It was a short answer but full of warning in his voice. “Not until we have collected more information on the case.” Arthur planned looking at his agent and his magician.

“Yes, sir.” Both of them answered at unison.

 

***

   The next week for him was a total waste of time. All the agents were back for Arthur’s orders and no specific reasons, but all were fine with it. Only he wondered what had happened that the King called the Knights for a get-together, and not a friendly one. His answer came in the form of a serious speech the next Monday morning, remarking that loyalty and secrecy were part of the Kingsman code. Arthur was very clear to be careful during missions and making contacts outside the agency, but nothing to be really worried about. It was weird, but in the end normal.

He was also informed that there was a mission awaiting him. He almost jumped from his seat in joy when he heard that his task was about to take place in Norway. Of course, after the meeting he was warned to be careful and take his assignment seriously. It was foreign soil and the good relationship among countries should be preserved after V-day.

Nor did Roxy neither did Jeremy allow him to be over excited about his new mission. He was told it was something simple: retrieving. And Eggsy knew it was about to be boring, retrieving always was, he preferred dismantle something, killing a bad guy, recovering a dangerous artifact, but retrieving papers, that was really past century for him and his trigger happy self.

 

***

   Guinevere saw him wandering in the mansion through the Kingsman CCTV and waited for him to come down to the monitoring room. His great escapades always ended there for good or bad, as it seemed to be this occasion.

“Ban from the premises, sir?” She asked when Unwin appeared shuffling slowly in clumsy motions.

“Nah, I want to survive.” He said analyzing the screen in front of her as if it were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

“And are Lancelot and Bors against your survival?” Guinevere questioned him with one of her brows rose imitating him.

“Quite.” Eggsy put his best impression of Harry at use.

“Good. I have a team now.” She joked too. She would never be on his side when the other side was formed by Lancelot. Betting on Galahad was way too risky.

“Ha ha ha, very funny Guinevere.” He was not amused with the comment and his snort was proof of it. “One day you will be on my side and you will be grateful for having me on your team.” He added arms crossed over his chest in a disapproving image.

“I highly doubt it.” Guinevere answered smoothly. She could play cool too, especially with agent Galahad. Nothing to be worry about.

“We will see. I’m patient.” Eggsy declared confident. “What’s this? Showbiz? Never thought of you as a fangirl, Guinevere.” He took one of the many magazines next to her working station. A woman trying to hide from the paparazzi appeared in the cover of the magazine with an exaggerated headline: “Oli is Alive”.

“I’m not.” Guinevere observed Unwin’s face while he read the cover and looked for some reaction, but nothing happened. For her to be considered something she was not, it was serious, just one more joke coming from Eggsy.

“Who is this chick? Having a crush now?” He insisted, he wanted to be proven wrong. Besides, it was ridiculous funny to see how many magazines Guinevere was keeping for not clear reason in her office.

“No, agent. This is for research.” The Quartermaster clarified coldly. Unwin was having fun and she wasn’t. Life was unfair.

“Sure thing.” A smug smile decorated Eggsy’s face and Guinevere played her last card.

“You can take one if you want. Maybe you might find something interesting.” She challenged him waving some magazines in front of his face.

“Can you arrange me a date with her? She looks gorgeous…” He asked the magician relaxed and with a pointy finger to the cover of the magazine he was holding.

“Not your type, I believe.” The magician stated and added a sad face for Eggsy to see her ʻ _sorry, not sorry_ ʼ face.

“Don’t be jealous, Guin. I still love you more.” Eggsy told her, adding a light kiss on the top of her head and moved to the door.

“Oh, I’m so relieved, agent!” She spoke loudly and laughing at what Eggsy might find in that magazine.

He wasn’t the only one full of surprises.

 

***

   He always thought he needed to train more, but every time he decided that running would be a good option, Jeremy invited him to play Call of Duty while he was doing the night shift at HQ. Now he was regretting not taking enough time to train himself. He felt that even running as fast as he was doing he could leave the rain of bullet behind him.

He completed his mission and was moving around like a boss, with no need of a confrontation, when he found a small lab developing weaponry not authorize by any international agreement. He decided to take a small sample and leave, but he was never one member of the lucky lot.

He was caught.

From now on, he will do it, with or without orders.  

 

“Shit! Guin, I need you here.” He pleaded for help back in England.

 _«Next floor. To your left, there is a large window»_ Guinevere indicated. Eggsy was in the last floor of the building, there was only one solution and Galahad wouldn’t be happy about it.

[Tell him to jump, I’m waiting for him.]

The sound of bullets reached Guinevere ears and in the same seconds a text message appeared in a corner of Guinevere’ screen in HQ and she trusted the handler on the other side of the line without thinking.  

“What’s the meaning of that?” Eggsy asked waiting for the worst to happen. He remembered that he was in a 30 floor building with the windows facing the cold Norwegian Sea.

 _«Jump, Galahad»_ Guinevere said as that order was enough to encourage Eggsy to leave the building.

“WHAT!” He shouted reaching the last corner of the last floor.

 _«JUMP!»_ Guinevere repeated shouting on her end of the line in London.

He hit the glass in a second, covering his face, grabbing his gun firmly. The fall was longer than he expected. It felt eternal before hitting the water. It was terribly cold; his joints hurt and he swore revenge on Guinevere back in HQ. 

 

   When he reached the surface a hand helped him to get on a motorboat. A blanket embraced him and he finally felt himself safe. He never stopped to check who was rescuing him until he heard that familiar voice.

“Hello sexy… long time no seeing you.” A pair of chocolate eyes looked at him warmly.

“You?” Eggsy mumbled in confusion, forgetting about the cold and the strong rubs on his limps.

Aderyn Trevor was back.

“Time to go, we are not safe yet.” She said to her companion on the motorboat.

She continued giving orders to the man driving. She talked about crossing the Åkrafjord fiord and stopping by the Langfoss waterfall. Eggsy didn’t pay attention to the mountains and waterfalls coming from the glaciers with small electric power plants.

He forgot about the North side of the fiord, only focusing on the small farms when they stopped in a small path closer to a little bay. He could only think of Aderyn and watch her giving orders and indicating procedures to her subordinate, a cleaner for sure, was a magical view to hold onto after so long.

 

***

   The safe house for them was a common house in a small farm. It was old, but comfy. A sense of warm in it that made it looked familiar.

Aderyn hurried him to sit in an old couch, forced him to take away his wet jacket and covered him with two thick blankets. She rubbed his arms and legs again, let loose his holster and in a minute took his oxfords from his cold feet. Eggsy let her do and didn’t complain at all. He was happily silent waiting for this moment to never end.

Trevor let him alone for about ten minutes in which he strip himself a bit and covered himself with the blankets. He saw her going to the small kitchen and later probably to a bedroom. She spent some time there and came back to the kitchen. After all her little trips from one place to another, she finally went to the small living room with him.

“Drink this. It’s coffee and cognac, just a bit to warm you up. Your hot bath is ready.” She gave him a hot cup. “Are you hurt?” She asked him, touching his temple and examining his face carefully. The slight touch made Eggsy shiver.

“When did you come back? Why are you here?” Eggsy said without looking at her face. His eyes lost in the steam of the cup.

“I was assigned to you for this mission. Apparently, I’ve screwed up it enough in America, according to Arthur.” She explained waiting for him to hold her gaze.

“How…?” He tilted his head, his mouth was open and he could control his emotion and frustration. He stood up and waited for her to follow his lead.  

“I asked him to let me help you. He agreed.” Aderyn confessed facing him, now face to face. She took the cup from Eggsy’s hands and put it the small table next to the couch.  

“Oh, shit! I’ve missed you so much!” Eggsy said in a burst of energy and pulled her close to him. His arms around her waist and with a skilled move he trapped her mouth with his.

   Aderyn caught off guard, let herself go in his arms. Her hands over his firm chest, noticeable under the wet shirt. Her fingers tangled in his golden hair, cupping his face, resting in his jaw.

Eggsy’s left arm in her waist, his right hand moved to her face not letting her escape. He pressed hardly his lips in hers, opening her mouth in a passionate assault, which received an active response at the same moment. So possessive and intoxicating, it made him feel so alive and back in his senses. He wanted this, he wanted her.

All the pressure gone in one kiss always meant to be, in a never ending kiss. The short breaths between them were no excuse to stop; the need in both of them was as sloppy as their tongues playing hard on one another. Not looking for control, but for consensual dominations at different times.

He gave up.

   

   It was the right time, but not in a place like this, not in a safe house. It was tempting, but not what she deserved. He cupped her face softly and looked right into her glaring eyes, so warm and deep, but above all, calming. 

“Never do that again, ’k? Never leave me again.” He said in a low voice, letting her go. He was feeling awkwardly happy and relieved of having her by his side. And he felt complete again.

“Never, I promise.” She didn’t question the kiss. She knew the meaning of it. She let it happen and she liked it. She was no child for denying her reactions. Better accepting the peace offering before losing him again.

“Good, cause I’m having that hot bath right now… I’m so fucking cold.” His teeth were chattering and he hugged himself looking for some warm.

She just felt pity for him, all wet and trembling like a puppy in a winter rain. She smiled brightly at him.

“What?” Eggsy said among giggles and teeth chattering.

“Go now, I don’t want you to get a cold!” Addie pushed him to the bathroom with a hot bathtub ready for him.

  

   When he was ready to sleep, she stayed in her role as handler. He went to sleep as a child in Christmas’ Eve: full of hopes and dreams.

She kept watching his sleep from time to time the whole night. She stayed alert for any threat that might have followed them after the mission. The priority was returning her agent alive and with a successful mission, which was already accomplished. 

Aderyn spent the night remembering his kiss, strong and hot. What a delightful welcome for some months abroad. Just remembering it was debilitating, it made her body melt and she knew that their first kiss was a beginning and that idea made her smile again.

She was madly in love with that man and she never thought of that the day she saved him months ago.

 

He really was full of surprises.


	13. Fooling Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I'm trying to update as soon as I can as a compensation for the months without publishing.
> 
> Again I have an UNBETAD chapter. Sorry :(
> 
> Enjoy chapter 12!!!!
> 
> Please, if you want to say something please go ahead, the window for non- user is open. So, you can leave your messages, doubts and comments without problem. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr under the name Sherlockianonfire91
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   When he was told that the Handlers had offices in the -1 level of the headquarters, he didn’t believe it. He had spent almost four years of his life in the mansion and never, but never during that time he visited the -1 level. How was that possible?

Neither did he know about the rest of the agents picking their dogs from the Handler’s Director’s office.  He always thought it was Merlin or Guinevere the ones in charge, but it seemed that they have as many minions as hands available to take care of the dogs.

He whistled a couple of times when reached the Handlers’ floor waiting for JB to come to him in a heartbeat and the small pug didn’t disappoint its master. However, the dog jumped a couple of times around him and ran back to the office of its caretaker.

“JB you are a fuckin’ traitor.” Eggsy retorted followed him inside the grey office lighted up artificially.

What he saw there was another amazing vision to keep next to his heart. Aderyn was scratching JB’s belly while the dog contorted in happiness. She was wearing a white blouse, a navy blue pencil skirt and her black heels, very oxford-like. But the most interesting accessory was a pair of goggles covering her eyes.

Of course she was checking something _really_ important, because on a long table there was a navy pin stripe suit covered in a greenish light. It was one of his suits.

“When were you going to tell me you had an office?” He asked with a little pout as usual.

“Silly of you, agent, believing I didn’t have one already. I’ve been working for Kingsman for ten years.” Aderyn said taking her goggles off with a grace unseen in any scientist at HQ.

“And how is that everybody has been here at least once, but me?” He questioned her again with his hands in his hips as an old lady.

“Well, you never seemed to care.” Aderyn laughed at the funny picture he was composing of himself. She invited him to sit in a sofa next to her table.

“It’s been a week since our last mission and I thought you wanted to see me.” Eggsy was demanding explanations for her disappearance the morning after his mission at the safe house, especially because someone else pick him up and brought him back to London safe and sound.

“I’ve missed you too, Galahad, sir.” Trevor indulged. The truth was that she received an emergency call from HQ and she had to leave him against her will, but Eggsy didn’t need to know it, right? 

“Why the moniker now? You do that when you are mad at me.” Unwin pointed out looking everywhere trying to find a mic or the secret cameras hidden in the large office.

“Oh, no! I’m not mad. I’m working as usual, and besides, I’m kind of a boss here, so I prefer to be treated with respect in my working environment.” She signaled the nameplate at the door: Director. Her mantra was ʻ _Keep it professional_ ʼ, but she never paid too much attention to it when Eggsy was near her.

“Addie, please.” He rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

“What? Am I lying?” She sent him back the question.

“Why are you so fancy today? I prefer you in your jumpsuit… all greasy and sexy.” Eggsy stated staring at Aderyn from head to toes in a way that was almost sinful.

And it was true, he had seen Addie in greasy jumpsuits working in a plane, under a new vehicle or dismantling bombs in the hangar. He liked both styles, even if she looked like Gaby Teller in the morning and like Holly Golightly1 in the afternoon. It was a duality rooted to her personality and he really enjoyed it.

“Not engineering shift today, meeting instead.” Trevor informed him plainly.

Before Eggsy could ask what she had planned for lunch, Percival’s head showed up by the office. He was red, like he was running to talk to Addie.

“Addie, are you ready? He is coming.” Archie told her, leaving not waiting for an answer.

“Jesus!” Aderyn exclaimed turning the equipment off; her goggles next to the suit and her keys in her pocket.

“He? Who is he?” Eggsy requested the right answer, but maybe not at the right time.

“Come and take a look…” Trevor motioned to the door and Unwin followed her to the hangar walking faster to catch her speed.

 

***

   Guinevere was already there greeting someone. He was tall and lean, well proportionated in a cut clean suit Kingsman style with the classic tortoise shell glasses. 

An agent.

His hair was neatly combed; his complexion was pale, and his jaw was strong as it was the gaze of his dark and piercing eyes, with an almond shape.2 

“Welcome to London HQ, Agent Roosevelt.” Eggsy heard Guinevere saying to the man.

“Agent Guinevere. It’s a pleasure.” He shook the Quartermaster hand in a fluid move proper of a gentleman.

His English was flawless but with a strong American accent. He came from the U.S., he was part of the American branch. Why was he here? Has this have to do with Addie?

“Is this real? What a miracle!” The newcomer expressed content while he hugged Aderyn, who almost jumped over him.

“Good morning, Aaron. I’m glad to see you again.” Trevor let him go and grabbed his left arm showing her affection for the visitor.

They continued talking about how much they missed each other and making jokes about travelling together, and how using their code names inside the headquarters was compulsory according to Guinevere, but not according to Aderyn.

All this little chat among those three only put Eggsy in a bad mood. He was waiting for an opportunity to talk with Addie about their ʻ _passionate moment_ ʼ back in Norway, but no. Again, he will have to wait, and sincerely, he was tired of waiting.

“Please let me introduce you to Agent Percival.” He reacted when Guinevere approach him and Archie.

“The divine knight. I’ve heard lot of amazing stories about you, sir.” Roosevelt commented casually; a hint of admiration present in his voice.

“I hope all of them good.” Archibald replied friendly and shook his hand as a greeting, maybe proud of his fame as agent.

“For sure, Blasine is very proud of being your handler.” The American stated looking at Trevor and back at Percival for the delight of both English agents.

“Unlikely, I only give her trouble.” Percival dismissed the comment, knowing it was true.

“And this young man here is Agent Galahad.” Guinevere finally introduced Eggsy to the foreign agent, who also extended his hand for a greeting.

“I hope you have heard about me too.” Unwin remarked smug as always.

“The virgin and pure. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but no.” Roosevelt admitted a bit embarrassed of not knowing about the young agent in front of him.

“No problem, bruv, but considerin’ Blasine is my handler too...” Eggsy said fixing his eyes on Addie’s for support.

“Bruv?” Roosevelt asked confused at the word.

“Slang for broh, brother, actually.” Aderyn explained softly. She knew what Eggsy was thinking: “Addie denied my existence in America.” She screwed it up once again with Gary Eggsy Unwin. 

“Two agents? I guess we weren’t too careful with you back in Florida.” The new agent said causing the others to burst into a semi-forced laugh to break the ice that fell over them in less than five second.

“Just so.” Aderyn admitted feeling Eggsy’ sad gaze over her. She was so accustomed to his warm eyes over her that this simply hurt.

“Good.” Guinevere saved them all. “Please gentlemen, time to meet Arthur. He is eager to see you Agent Roosevelt.” She indicated inviting them to follow her to the mansion and to the meeting room.

   Eggsy only followed them to study the newcomer. Aderyn seemed happy and relaxed with him, she even laughed with him and Percival wasn’t reacting in his protective older brother mode. Probably he didn’t know either about this _friendship_ between Blasine and Roosevelt and was as incredulous as he was.

He couldn’t bear the laughing and the inner jokes between the two, he just couldn’t stand the familiarity and the secrets they shared, the missing conversations and the lots of ʻ _Oh, I’ve missed you too, dear!_ ʼ.

It was just too much.

 

***

   The dining room was almost empty when Eggsy reacted to Jeremy’s invitation. They were having lunch together, a sort of welcoming for the visitor outside headquarters, even Gawain was going. But not him; he just didn’t feel like it. He was off most of their meeting, only focusing in the reason of Agent Roosevelt to be in London.

Apparently he was there to collaborate in some cases, since Blasine did the same when she was abroad. Eggsy only hoped for a short visit, not a repetition of the long four months that Addie spent in the U.S.

“Eggsy?” Jeremy brought him back to reality.

“Eggsy?” Roosevelt inquired amused. That couldn’t be a name, not for a gentleman at least.

“My name.” Eggsy explained with a huff.

“His name is Gary, don’t pay attention to him, Aaron.” Aderyn intervened with a smile for the American. Eggsy just ignored the gesture between them.

“Well, are you coming with us or not?” Archibald asked one more time irritated by the slow resolution on Eggsy’ side.

“No, thanks bruv, not in the mood.” He shrugged and stood next to the dining room’s door. His arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted to the left and a hopeless look on his face.

“This is on me, come with us Humpty Dumpy.” Jeremy insisted, he would have taken Eggsy with a hug, but seeing his posture by the door only made him to retreat a little.

“Not J, really, mom is waiting.” Unwin lied. He wasn’t in the mood for casual conversation, faking cordiality and waiting for Aderyn to pay attention to him. He would go back to HQ and enjoy his evening with his head cover in paperwork from his last mission and suggestions for another agents and handlers.

“Ok.” Jeremy accepted the defeat. He looked at Aderyn and rolled his eyes in exasperation clearly saying ʻOk. I give up. You fix this, magic girlʼ.

Less could Eggsy hide in his expression. Aderyn let the group go ahead and ran towards him, she touched his face reassuringly. Was he sad? Was he ill? She didn’t know it, but his eyes flickered slowly, he nodded passively. His only words were:

“I’m fine, Addie… go and have fun with your friend.”

“Hey, not jealousy, ok?” She warned him and added a peek on his cheek as a good bye before leaving.

“I’m not…” Eggsy tried to say, but he was terrible at lying and even worst trying to convince himself that he wasn’t jealous.

Because he was.

 

***

   He sat in the stairs, his eyes resting in every detail of the vast yard in front of him, where a few years ago he chose his loyal pug that now was resting by his side. The poor little dog was exhausted after its quest to catch a ball that its master threw too far away. Eggsy only scratched behind the ears of the pug when it came back with the small ball and let it rest.

He wasn’t a man used to get stuck in his thoughts or feelings, but his world started to spin again since his last mission. He didn’t know if it was because the presence of Trevor back in his life was too strong to bear or because he was lacking a new center, a new purpose.

He fought too many battles during his first years of youth and at Kingsman and maybe just maybe, he wanted to stop for a while. He fought to be alive, to protect his mother, to protect his little sister, to protect his fragile home. He fought to be a Kingsman, to show his value, to gain respect and now everything was granted to him and what was next? What he had now? Was he selfish for wishing something else? What he really wanted? A partner? Any partner? Or someone dear to his heart?

And his mind filled his desire with a clear vision of a pair of sweet brown eyes. That color that for some was a dull colour, for him was a warm touch in his chest, like a flame that illuminates his dark world. The only two people in his whole life that have seen him with love and trust had that colour in their gazes, soft, warm and pure.

“Galahad?”

“Guinevere, hi!” He said when the Quartermaster showed up by his side. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that the presence of the young woman was a total surprise.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were with the rest.” Guinevere declared taking a spot next to Eggsy in the stairs.

“You saw me with your little toys, didn’t you?” Eggsy smug expression hid his real emotions. Better play it cool, man.

“You are the cheerful one, why staying here? You know you can come and talk to me if you want.” She offered and shoved him a little.

   Ivory Rowe, Agent Guinevere, the magician, the Quartermaster or simply Guin, had the ability to read people and maybe that characteristic made her worthy of the position that she hold. She was reserved and loyal and that entitled her to watch over the Kingsman agents. Being in front of the cameras for hours gave her the power to study them and seeing how they behave and react, but also gave her a lot of responsibilities, especially related to the emotional wellbeing of the knights.

She had seen them broken, drunk, ill, sober, drugged, hot and cold. All and every single one of them and she was sure that Eggsy was sad because he wanted something that he was scared to grab by himself.  

“Guin, you’ve never been friendly to me, why now?” Eggsy demanded to know. He was friendly with her, but he never really felt that the comradeship was mutual.

Ivy always played hard on him and that was fine; she was the boss, so if she didn’t want someone close to her she dismissed them with her authority, never creating the chance to really bond with her.

“Because I thought you were a man of action, but you are always staring from the distance.” Guin clarified to Eggsy’s astonishment. She didn’t need explanations, she already had them.

“What are you talkin’ about?” He lied for second time that day. It was a terrible habit, but his nature was ready to do so, that was also the nature of his job: pretending.

“Aderyn, of course.” She petted JB not seeing Eggsy’s face giving him the chance to blush if he wanted under such circumstances.

“She is not into me, as I apparently am into her.” He confessed in an abrupt reaction.

“Lad, you are hopeless.” She imitated Roderick’s voice and patted his back completely done with her two silly agents.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Eggsy changed the subject. He knew he was hopeless, but there was no reason to be reminded of his failures. So better dig up a little on Guin’s life.

“When the boss is not here, I’m the boss. It has a lot of perks, but also its ugly side.” Guinevere informed him and winked at him. She decided to invite him for a snack and finished their conversation inside the manor. “A cuppa? I have cinnamon rolls…”

“Too pure for this world?” Eggsy completed way too familiarized with the sentence. Jeremy used it once for him and Roxy almost fell from her chair after laughing her ass off. She only said that lying was out of fashion and better not giving Eggsy characteristics that he had lost more than a decade ago.

“You read my mind.” Guinevere stood up and JB trailed behind her without waiting for Eggsy to follow them.

 

***

   Aderyn would have to wait a few minutes before taking the subterranean train back to the shop. It was a quarter to nine and she was still wondering if something good would come up from Aaron’s visit to London. The lunch was a nice opportunity to talk as ʻ _tailors_ ʼ and the rest of the agents had enough fun making jokes about her adventures in American soil. Roosevelt was as much entertained as the rest of the British agents talking about the great collaboration that she represented in some cases.

It was nice, but she wasn’t sure if it was wise to share all the little details that made her embarrassed during a two hours lunch. It wasn’t like she made mistakes, but her style was different and the evidence was in the resolution of most of the tasks assigned to her. A little bit edgy for a woman.

“Heading home?” She heard his voice behind her and only cursed inside her head. Not today, not now. 

“Yes, long day. Why are you here? It’s terribly late. You never do this.” Aderyn said to Eggsy, whose eyes were narrow and his left brow high in questioning.

“Pendings…” He added coldly. He knew that she was worried not for the late hours of work, but for him; something that it didn’t matter at the time.

Perhaps, he would had the chance to go with her home and talk a little, just sharing a cab and embracing her one more time to let her know that she was important to him and that the kiss they shared in their last mission was not a childish impulse, but desire… alive and strong.

“Oh!” She analyzed his face. His jaw set: he was angry. His eyes narrow: he didn’t like her answers. His verbalization of sentence in less than five words: he was seriously pissed. She tried to say something clever, but…

“Addie, I’m ready for that dinner. Did you make the reservation, right?” Agent Roosevelt crossed the door of the communication room, now only available for the three of them.

What an awkward situation.

“Yeah, yeah. I… I did.” Aderyn confirmed looking at Eggsy more intensively than before.

“Galahad, still here? I thought you were out there running into some free booze.” Aaron joked in his American accent that suddenly became more disgusting for Eggsy than in the morning.

“Your information on me is biased, Roosevelt. I don’t do that on weekdays, right Blasine?” Eggsy put a bit of venom in his sentence. That was the straw that breaks the camel's back.

“Yes. It’s true, sir.” Aderyn supported him, her gaze now on her shoes feeling guiltier than that time she blew up a bridge in Brazil.

“Did I interrupt something?” Roosevelt asked noticing the tension between the two others.

“Yes!” Aderyn said loudly only to hear Eggsy answering “No!” at the same time.

“Well, let’s go home then before Blasine gets bored.” Aaron signaled the empty capsule in front of them and hurried Addie and Eggsy get on board.

That was a hideous trip back to the city.

Eggsy left the shop faster than ever and vanished from the sight of his colleagues in the dark silent night. A painful night.

 

***

   Their dinner was slow and calm. Aaron and Aderyn enjoyed the meal and Kingsman matters, apart from their time together in Los Angeles, were the main topic of their constant chatting, until the American agent asked her about her agents and her impressions on them. Obviously, propelled by the scene he witnessed before leaving the mansion.

Addie complimented Galahad and Percival, and indulged their flaws letting her feelings go transparent in both cases. For Percival was a fond and familiar affection and for Galahad was some tempestuous admiration. Aaron Roosevelt didn’t need more to notice the love and passion that drove Trevor towards the youngest of her agents, but he was intrigued to know why they weren’t dating; something that seemed essential since the mutual pinning was evident.

Being a genius wasn’t necessary to see that Aderyn Trevor was fully in love with Galahad. He asked her why she left him if she was so into him. Why was she avoiding him? Aderyn only answers were full of “buts”. “He is nice, but…”, “He is gorgeous, but…”.

“He has a beautiful heart and I… I’m just not enough for him.”

   Aaron made her see that she was more than enough for any Kingsman agent, especially for the new Galahad; that Eggsy was not some lost prince or the King’s favourite grandchild. Aderyn only rolled her eyes, incredulous of what she was hearing. One young, attractive, well-educated man, deathly with a gun and with bare hands was giving her advice.

If she tried to interrupt him, Aaron started again, he pointed out that she looked terribly in love next to Galahad and that maybe he was the reason why she went to Los Angeles; she was escaping from her own feelings, scared of being in love with Eggsy Unwin.

She replied immediately that she wasn’t escaping and Aaron seemed to finally understand the feelings of his young friend and refused to put another burden on her back adding more questions and scrambling her thoughts for the rest of the night.

 

***

   He didn’t feel himself drunk, but the truth was that he stumbled a little when he left the bar in which he spent more than an hour; but just a little, according to him.

He was sober enough to close his tab and not kill the idiots that were talking shit about him and his posh looks; but not enough to not punch them when they said that his wife was being shagged probably by the gardener.

Eggsy lost his mind and punched and kicked everyone that approached him. However, he was gentleman enough to pay for the damage caused and leave without saying anything else.  

Harry would have been proud of him.

 

***

   Waiting for the water to boil, she arranged her pajama in silence. It had been a long day and now she was even more confused. She loved Eggsy’s visit in the morning, but after Aaron’s arrival everything went to hell. She didn’t get the chance to listen to Eggsy and know what he wanted and it was even worst, he was jealous and pissed because she had to take care of Roosevelt, and that was too much for anybody.

When the intercom rang she almost scream. The porter sounded anxious and worried. He said something about a man looking for her, that he wasn’t ok and that he insisted on seeing her; that he knew the way and was already in the elevator.

She said it was ok. She went to her room and picked her gun.

 

***

   He was a beautiful mess, a childish vision. His cheeks rosy and scarlet of alcohol. His eyes small and with sparks of unusual energy. His lips parted and vivid pink spitting the words one after another, as knives ready to cut the most precious innocence of the pure and gentle souls of lovers.

“Eggsy you are drunk…” Aderyn said to him letting him in, but stubbornly he remained in the doorframe.

“Yeah, sure… I am… And I love you and I don’t want you to leave me again… and I love you and I like you… and…” He mumbled with his hands moving with no control, his emotions crystal clear in his face.

“It’s ok. It’s ok, babe. Come with me.” Aderyn hold his hands and guide him inside the little apartment, closing the door behind him.

His limbs were strong, even in their clumsy movements. He struggled to stay uselessly calm, but he closed his distance and took her in his defined arms, his hands covered her back and trapped her body in a dangerous and scented cage: his chest.

“You’re not gonna leave me again, ’k?” He pleaded with his face barely an inch from hers.

“Never, I promise.” Aderyn hugged him back to calm his nervousness. “Now come with me…” She begged him to make him sit, but he didn’t let her go.

“I want you…” Eggsy confessed, his greenish blue eyes drowned in the chocolate brown ones.

“Eggsy, please.” Addie caressed his face with one hand to make him feel secure.

She caressed his body, gently, purely. She touched his face; she traced his features in adoration, but always knowing that he wasn’t in his senses. She was so aware that when the alcohol would have left his body, only the sour regret would accompany his hours.

“But it’s ’k if ya don’t, I’ll still love ya.” He whispered with rebel tears in his eyes.

“Please, be quiet, stay here…” Aderyn tried to make him stand on his own, but he just kissed her in a clumsy way, one kiss after another.

“I love you. I fucking love you.” Eggsy told her and Aderyn melted in his arms, knowing that it was true and conscious that she loved him too, but he needed to be sober and she didn’t want to take advantage of him in such state.

“I know. Let me take care of you tonight, ok? Precious boy of mine.” She offered and he finally relaxed under her touch.

She kissed his face many times, until she soothed his whining and disconnected words. Disconnected, however true.

Aderyn took him to her bedroom and in his insistent request she managed to put him into bed, being defeated by a heavy sleep at the exact moment his face touched the pillows.

   She undressed him and moved him in the bed, making him comfortable and contrary to what one could have thought, she wasn’t mad at him. She was worried for putting someone so dear to her in such situation.

“I’m so sorry, wonder boy. Please forgive me.” She told him in his sleep. She touched his golden hair and left a kiss on top of his head.

She isolated herself in her tiny living room and with a cup of tea waited for the sleep to reach her. Next morning, with the light of a new day, her mind would be clear and Eggsy sober.

 

***

   Aderyn got ready faster and quieter than ever. Eggsy was sleeping soundly; completely spread in the bed as it were his own, barely dressed, in his boxer and tank t-shirt.

Aderyn smiled at such image. She never thought of having him in her little apartment, using her bed, knowing he was completely drunk and probably feeling miserable after waking up. She made a phone call to the only person that could take care of Eggsy and keep the mouth shut for the sake of her and the agent.

Roxy Morton, Agent Lancelot. 

 

***

   After opening his eyes, such confusion took control of his mind that he couldn’t remember where he was and with who; that and the terrible headache that was pressing the walls of his skull trying to escape from its confinement. He covered his face with a pillow and rolled over his belly. That had to be a bad dream, right?

A pair of soft lips left a kiss on the back of his head and he had some sentences forming in his blurry mind, images of the previous night.

_“I love you”_

He was with Aderyn Trevor. He was in Aderyn Trevor’s apartment.

He spent the night with Aderyn. He confessed his feeling to Aderyn.

He screwed it up with Addie.

 _Shit_.

 

“Morning, wonder boy.” He heard her voice in the distance. 

“Shit… what the hell happened?” Eggsy asked moving slowly in the bed and at the same time he checked his state under the covers. He wasn’t naked, that was good.

“Hangover. Literally, you drowned yourself in booze. How are you feeling?” Aderyn inquired seated at the end of her bed.

“Terrible.” Eggsy managed to say and immediately he ran to the bathroom. “Shit! Excuse me.”

   The doorbell announced Roxy’s arrival and Aderyn felt alive again. She didn’t want to see Eggsy more than necessary to not make him feel awkward, and especially to not force him to apologize for something without importance. She understood that the rantings and confessions of a drunken man had little meaning the morning after, so better let it be that way. Besides, she wasn’t angry, only worried.  

Roxy, already informed about Eggsy’s adventures, apologized for being late. Fact that was completely normal since she ran to the tailor shop and brought a change of clothes for his fallen friend. Aderyn said it was ok and that she was ready to leave, they could take whatever they need and she would cover them with Arthur. Before leaving, Aderyn give her keys to Roxy and indicated to her that Eggsy was in the bathroom apparently throwing up, but that he was ok. Lancelot’s comment was a very well- known profanity, a very common one in Eggsy’s daily use of the language.

 

***

   Once they were alone, Roxy forced Eggsy to open the bathroom door, only to see him in a catastrophic state next to the toilet.

“Rox, please send the marines… I’m dying.” Eggsy cried for help in the presence of his savior.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” She screamed a loudly as her lungs allowed her. She really wanted to make him feel miserable.

“Shuuuuuuuush, my head is killing me.” He begged paler than usual. Roxy could be a bit bitchy when she knew she could take advantage of his situation.

“What were you expecting?” She retorted in a high pitch and clearly angry at him.

“Was she ok?” Eggsy put his attention in Aderyn again and the possible mess he might have caused to her.

“Yes, maybe worry. Why? What did you say to her last night?” Roxy helped him to stand and move.

“I can’t fucking remember…” He replied going back to the bed.

“Jesus, you are dead.” Morton declared baffled, because this time Gary Eggsy Unwin was in big trouble and maybe for first time she didn’t want to be next to him when the bomb explode.

Who could blame her for wanting to live longer than her best friend?

Probably, nobody.

 

***

   They never saw each other during the day and not because they didn’t want to, but because Arthur was bitching about all the pending work; especially now that they have a visitor. The presence of Agent Roosevelt was a perfect excuse to make everything function clockwork-wise and of course, to show off a little about the supremacy of the British Headquarters. They founded Kingsman; they reigned over the rest of the branches and they have to keep the reputation at the top of the game.

All of it, being an independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion… Well, most of the time.

   Aderyn waited until the sun started to fall to pay Eggsy a visit. She managed to get informed during the day that Arthur took her words as guarantee that Eggsy and Roxy had some errands to run before being at the headquarters, so he stopped looking for them. She stayed in her office and helped Guinevere with blueprints and schemes for their new projects. There, she knew that Eggsy was alive and surviving the day, preventing loud noises and escaping from the light like a vampire; that until Gareth had mercy on him and saved him with some painkillers.

Now there she was, knocking on Eggsy’s office door with two cups of coffee and a ball of nerves in her stomach.

“Come in.” Eggsy’s voice allowed her to pass and she pushed the door with her body.

“Afternoon, agent.” She greeted him innocently.

“H… hi…” He stuttered a little stupidly happy to see her. He didn’t have the courage to visit her bunker during the day, scared of her reaction that now seemed perfectly normal.

“Since you didn’t pay me a visit, I thought you may like to see me. Am I wrong?” Aderyn questioned with that sly grin that promised trouble to whoever was in front of her. “This is for you, Latte macchiato, you need it.” She passed the cup to him over the table in a soft movement. He was the boss behind his desk, she was the employee.

“Thank you.” Eggsy took a sip slowly and began his confession before being slayed by his handler. “Ey… Listen, Addie… I’m terribly sorry for you know… what I did.”

“Which one are you talking about, ah? Let me guess… you coming at two in the morning to my flat? No. You being awfully drunk? No. You wanting to hang up with me? No. You asking me to never leave again? No. All of the above? Hell yes!” She listed as it was a joke and not real facts from the previous night.

“SORRY! I’M SORRY, OK!” He shouted as red as Rudolph’s nose on the Christmas night. His eyes widely open; a scarlet blush in his cheeks and a hand over his mouth.

Without a doubt the cutest vision that Addie would have wished to have after these dreadful days.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m not angry at you. I was really surprised when you showed up at the apartment last night. I never expected you, not drunk at least. I felt pity for you. You were so helpless…” She let out and immediately took it back. She did a big mistake, she was talking like a mother to her child and Eggsy was nothing of that, neither did he need pity or disdain. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Sorry, sorry, sorry, please forgive me.” She held his right hand in apology.

“It’s fine. I was feeling that way. I guess we never had the chance to talk before you left.” Eggsy grabbed her fingers and caressed her knuckles with adoration. The conversation turned serious in a heartbeat. He was talking about her trip to the States, not about what happened last night. He needed to end that once and for all. 

“I did what I felt it was best for you. I’m sorry if you felt like I betrayed you or left you alone because I gave up on you. That never crossed my mind. I just thought it was the best. I owed it to you.” Aderyn squeezed his hand harder and the words flew by themselves out of her mouth.

She was really sorry for leaving him alone for so long, she never intended to leave him, not when she was feeling so attracted to him, but it was the only solution she had in hand and she didn’t wanted Eggsy to leave his family and friends, because of her and her mistakes in the field.  

“Yeah, I got it later. I was so angry with you, I wanted to slap you and make you beg for mercy… I was so fucking mad at you…” He added to the sincerity hour. His need to let everything behind him and start fresh with his handler was helping him to bring out the best of him.

“I guess I deserved it, but believe me I never wanted to leave you on your own.” Aderyn continued, while she saw how Eggsy moved to the chair next to her. No more distance between the two of them. “I really missed you and I was worry about you constantly. I checked on you every day with Guin.”

“Did you?” Eggsy asked her with a bright smile in his lips, his head tilted to the side, his eyes bluer than the sky in a spring morning. Happiness painted in him.

“Of course, I’m _your_ handler and you are _my_ agent.” Aderyn emphasized her words and took Eggsy’s hands in hers again. “I checked every mission you did. I even suggested some improvements for your original plans.” She said proudly.

“What?” Eggsy almost choked with the information.

“Say it, I’m the best. I know.” Aderyn replied as smug as he did all the time.

“Hell, no!” Unwin rolled his eyes and tried to speak but bit his bottom lip instead, keeping the words in his mouth.

“Hell, yes!” Trevor corrected him laughing. “And your sprained arm was stupid, you got three different options before hurting yourself, that was unnecessary. I almost came back to kick your ass, Unwin!” She complained and let his hands go as a real sign of her annoyance.

“I was right… I knew it.” Eggsy said in a low voice, almost swallowing his words, he reclined in his chair and his arms fell over the side of the chair.

“What? Don’t tell me you did it on purpose to have me back?”Aderyn shot him back. That was ridiculous and stupid. She was getting mad faster than she calculated. Unwin was a real pain in her lower back.

“Maybe a little.” He admitted with a strange smirk.

“You are crazy!” She kicked his left shin.

“Only for my handler.” Eggsy said with his laughs harder than ever.

“Cheeky bastard. I missed you so badly.” Aderyn bent over him and kissed his cheeks and sat back in her chair immediately. “My cinnamon roll too pure for this world.” She added with mischief.

“I’m not that innocent, you know?” He got close to her face, this time with a sexy smile and his tone low and silky.

“Yes, you are… look at those dimples in your face, such a gorgeous boy you are, uh! I’m so lucky…” Trevor sighed and tried to grab his cheeks, but soon a devilish idea crossed her mind.

“Stop it! Don’t…” Eggsy told her when she started to touch his ribs through his shirt.

“Ticklish, my agent is a ticklish little boy.” She continued with her quest of defeating him by making him laugh.

“Addie, please don’t. I don’t want to fight you back.” He warned and attacked her back with the same weapon.

“You can’t. I’m better at this than you, Eggsy.” Aderyn added while her fingers where now in his stomach and he was moving like a little worm.

“Don’t underestimate me… I’m an older brother, ‘k. You will pay for this!” Eggsy told Addie while he reached her ribs and made her contort in weird angles, with the sound of her giggles.

“I would like to see you trying.” She knew she was defeated, but she would not give up, not with Eggsy.

   They didn’t know how they ended rolling over the floor playing with each other and making each other laugh. They were two puppies being innocent and playful, enjoying the closeness of the two of them. Eggsy couldn’t control his giggles that mixed with Addie’s. She couldn’t stop the tickling when he was so undone with her touches. He was a different man and she liked that side of him too.

He was alive and happy, the same way she was feeling there under his body, with his eyes on hers, with him playing with her hair, telling her to give up and she saying ʻ _no_ ʼ once, twice or three times before being interrupted.

“Eh… sorry guys… I…” His eyes were bigger in a proportion that nor Addie neither Eggsy considered possible.

“Hi, Aaron!” Trevor waved from the floor. She was secretly relieved it was her friend and not someone from Guin’s department; that would have been good gossiping for the cleaners for a complete year.

“Sup, Roosevelt?” Eggsy asked helping Addie to stand and trying to arrange their outfits, a little worn out by their childish battle.

“Arthur wants to see us. I thought you must be here working.” Aaron said to Eggsy, ignoring the scene in front of him.

“Hell, I was ’til Addie showed up. You know she is my handler and we were apart for four months, so we were…” Eggsy failed making up an explanation, but Aderyn saved him one more time.

“Getting acquainted with each other.” She clarified. Her face felt like burning and she just burst into more giggles.

“Of course, sure. So, can we go?” Roosevelt hurried them by the door.

“Go, see you later.” Aderyn pushed Eggsy to make him react.

“Blasine, Arthur wants to see you too, the three of us, actually.” Aaron indicated a bit out of place between the two British agents.

“Really? God, look at my hair. I hate you, Galahad.” Trevor stated looking for a surface that she could use as mirror.

“I’ll fix it for you. Give us five minutes and we will be with you, bruv.” Eggsy dismissed Aaron wanting some privacy.

“Sure, broh.” Roosevelt answered adding a smile. That scene would be a secret. He closed the door behind him.

“Tosser.” Aderyn punched Eggsy’s arm again. She tried to arrange her hair but it was impossible without a mirror. Bloody agent.

“Princess.” He shot back. He stepped behind her and began to comb her hair with his fingers as he used to do with his sister.

“Ey… Eggsy, I did miss you a lot. I mean it.” Trevor said turning looking at his eyes, softer than before.

“Me too.” He replied and forced her to turn the other way to help her. “Now let me fix that eyry in your head.”

“Eyry? Posh wanker.” She commented amused of his language. The touch of his fingers in her hair was just pleasant. She didn’t want it to end.

“You love me, just admit it.” Eggsy stated finishing a soft bun to crown his princess.

“Sure, I do.” Aderyn declared knowing that he was smiling behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: Gaby Teller from Man from U.N.C.L.E. and Holly Golightly from Breakfast at Tiffany's.  
> Note 2: Agent Roosevelt is based on John Cho.


	14. Trouble with My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title was inspired by Paloma Faith song “Trouble With My Baby”. Brilliant song if you asked me.
> 
> Remember that Roosevelt is based and inspired by John Cho.

   All the green and black screens were active in front of their eyes; some of them with pictures of a man with a distinguished stance. The black and white colors of the pictures only accentuated the aquiline features of his face and the blond hair that seemed to shine in contrast with the obscurity of his suit. 

Guinevere waited for orders silently, while she analyzed the reactions in the knights’ faces. The information presented by Roosevelt was highly above the term “common” and the final effect of it covered much more ground than the one they wanted to believe.

Galahad was the first to react and his annoyance was perceived by the other three members of the meeting easily.

“So, he was never dead?” Eggsy said not amused in the slightest.

“Indeed.” Arthur added with his unreadable expression. One more problem to solve. Since when being Arthur was this tiresome?

“Shit!” Eggsy muttered and apologized immediately after Arthur shot him a severe look. “Sorry.”

“So, what do we do now? What’s the course of action needed for this?” Blasine questioned her boss. Suddenly, she got worried for the importance of the coming mission because Eggsy would be assigned to it and she didn’t think that he could do it alone.

“We need to capture the real Charles Reiveshard.” Roosevelt explained the aim of the mission. It wasn’t just a kidnapping, but a killing in the end.

   Over the last ten years the man took control of the weaponry and human trafficking, industrial spying and shareholders blackmailing. If someone got caught in one of his areas of interest, he or she was probably involved on one of the rings or in all of the rest.

“I assume you have data we don’t.” Arthur stated giving space to Roosevelt to continue.

“Yes, Sir. The American branch has collected very precise information on the whereabouts of Reiveshard and that source has assured to us that he will be here in London in seven more days.” The American completed while Guinevere displayed the information in the closest screen.

“Doing what?” Eggsy inquired, knowing too well the answer.

“Closing deals, of course. His arm dealing business has not being the same since our little intrusion in Acapulco.” Aaron reminded him; a sly grin on his face, waiting for a clever comeback from Unwin.

“I’m still not over the fact that he used a decoy to catch us.” Eggsy replied sincerely, not even caring about the little games of the foreign agent. “I don’t want Blasine hurt again.” He commented and turned around to look at Aderyn. She just smiled at him and squished his right shoulder.

“If we planned this carefully, that won’t happen.” Roosevelt indicated with a soft look at the pair.

“Guinevere, time and chances?” Arthur asked the Quartermaster, whose fingers literally flew over the clipboard.

“In a week, one night only.” She projected the information in the mirror by Arthur’s left.  “Two hours tops in the Clover Club. His business partner owns the place. The deal will be done under his conditions, not Reiveshard’s, of course.” Guinevere added with a meaningful look to Roosevelt.

“Galahad, you and Roosevelt will be the agents in charge. Work with Guinevere to set the scenario and your identities. Especially you, Galahad. He might remember you from the last assault, even if he was not there.” Arthur informed Eggsy giving him a folder with the intel and necessary pictures.

“Yes, Arthur.” Eggsy accepted his new mission, full of confidence.

“We’ll need a distraction.” Roosevelt required to Guinevere.

“I can arrange that.” Addie offered, knowing exactly what to do.

“It’s an exclusive club, how are you doing that?” Eggsy asked her more challenging than curious.

“All clubs are and I have contacts.” Aderyn told him with a smile. She was a handler, someone difficult to follow, easy to like in different spheres and environments.

“Any suggestions?” Guinevere directed the question to Arthur.

“Summon Redmeyer.” He answered and Guinevere looked at Aderyn for confirmation.

“Yes, Sir.” Aderyn responded, addressing the magician immediately after. “Guinevere, I’ll send you everything in an hour.”

“Good, would a fitting be needed?” Guinevere replied at the moment.

“Probably. For tomorrow morning if it’s possible.” Trevor said to her friend.

“Yes, ma’am.” Guinevere laughed and made some notes for later.

“Sorry, but I’m lost, what’re we talkin’ about?” Eggsy intervened. He felt ignored and was amused that neither Arthur nor Roosevelt asked something before.

“Your distraction, Galahad. You are not doing this alone.” Guinevere gave him the needed explanation, even if it wasn’t the kind of answer that Unwin wanted.

“Just leave it to me, agents. You will be alright.” Trevor declared with a smug grin.

***

   After the meeting, Guinevere and Blasine organized details of the mission. Eggsy saw Addie disappear and coming back to the HQ. Arthur and Roosevelt discussed approaches for the identities and how to make contact with Reiveshard’s business partner.

“Hey?” Eggsy called Aderyn before she was gone again. He followed her out of the room and cornered her smoothly.

“Yes?” She said all smiles and sweetness. This movement was just a little sexy coming from Eggsy, but she couldn’t care less about it.

“Whatever you are going to do, be careful, ’k?” He was serious and frowned to be more emphatic.

“I will, but promise me something.” Aderyn wouldn’t be quiet if she was required something from Eggsy with nothing in return.

“Whatever you want.” He granted.

“Start training again, running in the mornings for the week. Go to the gym the rest of the morning for the following days.” She shot back as serious as he was. “Please.” She begged holding his hands discretely.

“Why?” Eggsy demanded. He was ok, well, maybe not like a perfect 10 in physical education, but he wouldn’t die because of a run during a mission.

“I saw your performance in Norway. Just listen to me this time, ok.” She confessed with her gaze still when looking at him.

“I will.” He promised.

“Good boy.” She praised him, kissed his cheek and went out of his sight.

***

   Eggsy didn’t need more incentives to start working out. It was Friday, but he covered the whole stated with his training session. He hit the gym as much as he could and even during the weekend. He never expected to enjoy it as much as he did. Everything he could say against training was not true. It was known that he wanted to spend more time working out, he also tried to drag Bedivere, Tristan or Percival to the gym and throw some punches, but no. They always escaped. So, better train by himself since Aderyn wasn’t available.

When Eggsy tried to contact her, she told him she wouldn’t be free during the mornings and some evenings for the next seven days. She assured him that she was ok, but that he had to be focused on the task and planned carefully the details with Roosevelt, that with a bit of luck she would see him before the mission.

Galahad wondered what she was doing outside of the mansion for so many hours, and Roosevelt only reminded him that Aderyn was a _Handler_ and her duty was preparing the connection between their target and their contact, apart from investigating the access to the _Clover Club_ as he was doing putting in action his alibi and making friends in the said club with Guinevere’s help and Aderyn’ secret whereabouts.

   Something else that was going around Eggsy’s head was the famous ʻ _Redmeyer_ ʼ. He was sure that he had seen that name before, but it took him four days to remember where.

The full name was _Olivia Redmeyer_. She was a famous singer, very famous according to his research, but only for a select group of people: rich people. She was also the hot lady from Guinevere’s magazines, and apparently, an undercover Kingsman operative. She would be the link between the club and the agency, providing the distraction for their mission.

Redmeyer had two very distinctive features, the first one was related to her public persona: she never showed her face during the shows (she wore a mask) or outside her house. She moved a lot from one country to another and in more than one occasion she was declared death. The second one was the fact that death or disasters happened every time she was around, days after or before her shows. It was said that she was cursed.

Rumor has it that she was the only daughter of a very rich man, who rejected her artistic tendency leaving her alone in the world with no financial support until he died, when she took everything he had and more.

Funny enough, her disasters were always link to one Kingsman agent in the same city in which she was. Roosevelt would play his manager and he would be someone interested in hire her for a music company.

Nothing too risky, just plausible. 

***

   His arrival was in a limousine. What a surprise for a mission that should have to be simple and straightforward, but he wouldn’t tell Arthur. If the boss wanted to show off, who was he to object? He opted for a black tuxedo, of course custom made, resembling James Bond Skyfall’s look almost too perfectly.

 _«_ _Bond, your Quartermaster is here»_ Guinevere whispered in his ear and he only smiled.

Eggsy crossed the illuminated hall made of crystal looking cautiously for cameras, guards, exits and possible weapons and distractions before setting his plot.

“Sir, may I help you?” A young man in a simple suit greeted him.

“Reservation under the name Hart.” It was odd to pretend being Harry. It was odd using his last name; however, it worked as a little tribute to his fallen mentor.

“Yes, sir. Please follow me.” The host guided him to a pair of enormous wooden doors that led him to the real club.

It was a large circular room, illuminated only by small lamps in each table. The girls and the drinks coming and going; everybody was laughing and talking, and in the center of the room: the stage.

There the miracles happened. He will discover that in short time.

“I’m in.” Eggsy muttered only for Guin to hear it.

 _«_ _Identify the contact, please»_ She ordered.

“In front of the stage. Right in the middle. Two guards by his sides. At least ten in this room. There were three at the entrance and two down the corridor.”

 _«Well, you know what to do, Galahad_ _»_ She indicated, while she had a perfect view of the surroundings from Eggsy’s glasses. He moved around with familiarity until he reached his table.

“Try to blend in, again.” He murmured to Guinevere and in a strong tone started his plan by asking for a drink as fancy as the place. “Whisky on the rocks, please.”

   He was three tables away from the owner of the club, which happened to be a casino in the second and third floors and hotels’ rooms in the fourth and fifth. There, in a blue tuxedo with a waistcoat, was Roosevelt chatting happily with the man that seemed to be really entertained with the conversation of his acquaintance.

“Mr. Hart! I’m glad you are here.” Eggsy saw Roosevelt coming towards him in his graceful movements and charming personality.

“Mr. Roosevelt! Finally, we can meet.” Unwin followed the charade. He stood up and greeted Aaron before he left at all his table.

“Please, Mr. Atkinson let me introduce you to Mister Hart.” Aaron said to the man in charge.

“It’s a pleasure.” Eggsy smiled kindly and shook the hand of the link with Reiveshard.

“What do you do for a living, Mr. Hart?” Asked the club owner. He was probably sixty, well dressed with an evident overweight. His eyes were bright green and he was half bald. His teeth looked yellow under the light of the lamp and probably they were yellow judging by the number of butts in the crystal astray. 

“I’m a musical producer. Talented people are hard to find. I mean real talent, not those children that need too much process to be born. I like the real talent.” Eggsy explained confident. That question was in the spectrum of possibilities. He studied his part and even analyzed some speech patterns to make his character more believable.

“Oh! And how did you meet Mr. Roosevelt?” The man demanded again almost too incredulous of the presence of a musical producer in his club.

“I’m a producer and Mister Roosevelt is a manager… very obvious in the end. I want to represent his raising star.” Galahad took a sip from his whiskey and smiled fondly at Aaron.

“She is a fine lady, very attractive if you ask me. I saw her in Monaco a few months ago. It said she is cursed. Her shows always end badly, but she is so damn fine that no men can resist her.” Atkinson commented a little too cheerful for Aaron’s taste.

“Miss Redmeyer is not cursed. We are really selective with her shows, but I tent to believe these _events_ are part of an orchestrated campaign against her.” Roosevelt replied playing the offended manager. He was an expert and he had to play along with Eggsy for the dramatic effect they wanted.

“Well, maybe I like a bit of danger… We will see Mr. Roosevelt. If she proves to be worthy, I’ll bet on her.” Eggsy said and with a bow he returned to his table, knowing that they didn’t look as friends, more like business partners.

Eggsy’s thoughts were cut in pieces when a host took the microphone to address the audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Today the _Clover Club_ is glad to announce the presence of an international number. Only for tonight… Olivia Redmeyer!” He said with no delay and the music was started to play.

   The music was some kind of Spanish mix with arabesque rhythm. A brunette woman, wearing a red dress and a mask appeared from behind the curtain in front of the microphone. The song started with the movement of her red lips and the rhythmic motion of her hips.

_Don't tell me that you don't like_

_Anything about me_

_I've seen it in your eyes that look_

_You think that I don't notice?_

_Don't hide what you feel inside…_

Eggsy thought it was a really hot girl, but also too young for that kind of job. Usually these girls stood for the night and were just memories and soreness the next day. Nothing new under the sun.

_Baby, I can feel the same_

_Whatcha do is up to you_

_So maybe you should try again_

_Or maybe you just fade away…_

 

She played with her red silky dress. She showed her legs shamelessly, following the rhythm of her song. Her voice was soft, low and high in different verses. She was dancing and singing a song he didn’t know, but he enjoyed. She was marking the changes of the song with her whole body. Her hair was a waterfall floating around, framing her face and her eyes were so bright and her staring so intense that Eggsy was missing the ice cubes in his drink and got lost in her movements and glow.

He forgot about his task, his façade, his companions and enemies… Companions? Where were they?

“Guinevere, where is Aderyn?”

 _«In position»_ The magician answered and Eggsy swore he heard her giggling on the other side.

“Where exactly?” He interrogated the Quartermaster.

 _«_ _In front of you»_ Guinevere replied and waited.

“What?!” Eggsy repeated connecting the dots.

Was Aderyn wearing that red dress, singing like a goddess and putting him under a bittersweet dream at the edge of his sanity?

 _«Galahad, do you know we can see your feed, right?»_ Guinevere asked him knowing he was observing every single detail of Aderyn’s body.

He was a man and his desire was natural. Guin could understand that, but she was next to Arthur. The situation was really uncomfortable, but incredibly fun.

 _«Please, concentrate Galahad»_ The voice in his ear scolded him. It was Arthur.

“Yes, sorry.” Eggsy apologized, still bewitched by Aderyn’s acting.

His jaw dropped so noticeably that Aderyn added a smile and ran to help him, even though their partners in HQ were laughing loudly. And Aderyn was internally happy of provoking that reaction in the young agent.

She left the stage and walked around the tables to finally going towards him during the song and gently touched his chin to close his mouth. He could feel her perfume all over her body. He knew his jaw had dropped but what else could he do about it?

When the song ended, Eggsy felt a little empty. Even more, knowing that Aderyn would continue singing and he would miss the rest of the show.

 _«Galahad, your turn»_ Guinevere hurried him to start with the plan.

Indeed it was his turn.

Aderyn was now flirting with his target, he must swallow the bait. Aderyn was fooling around with a man that could be her grandfather. That was shameless but absolutely necessary. He should start with his task, tough. He knew there would be more songs and he wanted be under Aderyn’s spell one more time.

Maybe later…

Maybe another day.

***

   Archibald entered the communication room like lightning. He stepped next to Arthur and asked in desperation.

“Did she start? What am I missing?”

“The full overture.” Guinevere pointed out with a cheerful tone.

“Shit…” He hissed nonchalantly.

“Yeah, it was great.” Arthur recognized slightly proud of his handler.

“The stage lost a great performer.” Percival lamented concentrating his mind in Roosevelt and Galahad’s feeds.

“Don’t you worry Percival. We have Galahad’s feed.” Guinevere comforted him.

“Oh, hell no!” Percival cried out.

“Oh, hell yes!” Arthur told him laughing.

Well, that was something. There was enough material for a bribe until the end of the century.

***

   Eggsy moved to Aaron’s table with the excuse of watching the rest of the show. He was certainly excited and Aaron only made his “I told you so” face in a teasing way that made Eggsy roll his eyes.

Mr. Atkinson cheered the singer like a fanboy and _Olivia_ was more than happy to make him feel of certain importance during the show. She danced, with a troupe, she sang the most incredibly songs Eggsy had even heard, and played with her vocal range as much as she could.

Aaron laughed and praised her star too! And stupid would have been not too, when Aderyn’s number was filling the room with people from the casinos above them.

   Unwin was doomed, this time for real. He was screwed the moment she started to sing, but it was more terrible when he recognize one song from Caro Emerald, Roxy’s favorite singer. It was _Just One Dance_ and he felt it was for him. Especially when Addie / Olivia reached the second verse. She was looking directly at him, and God! He liked what he saw in that gaze… it was fire, it was passion… the same sensation he had back in Norway when he kissed her.

It was desire.

_Don't know why you play hard to get_

_I'm here to kiss away any thoughts of regret_

_A silk tie from Siam shows elegance and class_

_Handsome as the heavens that a film would never cast_

_But underneath the mask I see the skin of a man_

_Smooth and seductive who's really got a plan_

_It's drawing me in, magnetically to you_

_You haven't got forever, but I got that too_

 

If he ever thought she was an angel, he could now say that he was mistaken. She was the devil. His favorite number was the ending song of Burlesque. He had watched the movie too many times to forget it and his handler managed to do it as good as Christina Aguilera did in the film; aggressive, strong, sexy, sweet and pure, all of them together.

_Don’t need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine._

_Up on the table, she’ll be dancing all night._

 

Eggsy thought and smiled.

They would have a conversation, they certainly would.

***

   When Aderyn joined them at the table, she smiled softly behind her mask. She was applauded not only for her talent, but for the impressive red dress she was wearing.

It was scarlet red, the skirt plain color with a small hem, while the bodice was embroidered to a nude color fabric, giving the illusion of red painted flowers over her naked chest and back. Her hair was wild in curls and defined her face and eyes behind the mask.

Eggsy almost choke and Aaron coughed hiding the same feeling Eggsy was having. Mr. Atkinson opened his arms to hug her – way too much – and offered her a drink: a martini.

During all that time, Aderyn focused her attention in the older man, ignoring Eggsy for more effect and giving him the cue to leave and do what he did best: being a spy.

***

   Eggsy excused himself with a phone call from Guinevere and wandered outside of the club until an explosion was heard and guards ran from one place to another. There was no sign of Reiveshard and he decided to explore the building a little more before the real havoc unleash hell for all the people. If an emergency was to occur the VIPs would be moved out first and that was Galahad’s hope, to see his target and delay his leaving with a little trick planted by Addie: a general lock of every main door in the facility.

It was neat and simple, enough for Eggsy to use one of his darts, disarmed the guards and put Reiveshard out of sight for torture, interrogation and death.

“Guin, something is wrong.” He noticed when people were running outside of the casino, but no guards were seeing.

 _«_ _Yes, movement registered in the fifth floor. Go and finish your mission.»_ The Magician ordered him.

“Understood.” Eggsy answered.

***

   They crossed in the corridor of the fifth floor when Mr. Atkinson invited her to have a _private conversation_. She knew immediately that something like this was ahead and she would be ready to face the remaining sexual drive of the old man. Her cover-up was like this.

After the explosion, the casino staff guided the guests out of the facility, but their target never reached the hall. Aaron waited for instructions of the Quartermaster, while Eggsy was already on the run to the fifth floor. Aderyn was distracting the club owner and had to force him to give her the information now necessary to catch Reiveshard before he left. Aderyn just needed to know where exactly she had to look for their target and do her magic trick when Aaron and Eggsy were in position.

She could listen to Guinevere giving both of them directions and how they reorganized the strategy since their target didn’t act according to their original plan. Nothing out of common ground, but still something to keep in mind when re-planning possible exits after taking the target.

The man pressed himself hard to her body and she softly pushed him back, two guards were behind them laughing like idiots and Aderyn hated those men with all her heart and soul. How many girls were dragged like this to be with a pig like Atkinson? A flash vision of her first mission on the field as an undercover operative crossed her mind and she was tempted to laugh in her current state; that, until Reiveshard stopped in front of them.

“Mr. Atkinson, I see you are having good company.” He articulated the words slowly and with a cold voice.

“Indeed. Please, this is Miss Olivia Redmeyer.” Addie offered her hand to her enemy.

“A pleasure Miss Redmeyer, or should I call you Mistress Drummond?” Reiveshard asked, his composure polite but with danger in his small eyes.

Aderyn got pale in a heartbeat and she could hear Guinevere delivering new instructions to her agents.

“Oh, dear… I think you are mistaken. I’ve never been married… ” She laughed and turned the ʻ _mistake_ ʼ into a joke to avoid going further on the topic.

“Sad thing, I guess I saw your husband coming this way.” Reiveshard continued kissing her hand as a real gentleman.

“Charles, you are confused… Please apologize to Miss Redmeyer.” Atkinson demanded noticing that Aderyn’s posture was stiff.

“Shall we?” He indicated the room in which he was before and one of the guards opened the door. The man dragged Addie inside by her right elbow. They were followed by the other three men. 

“What is all of this, Charles.” Atkinson interrogated his business partner.

“She is a spy, as her friends are… those with you at the table.” The explanation was blunt but precise. “They have been behind my back for months, but nothing has happened. This has been a children’s game from the start, didn’t you know it my dear?” He talked to Aderyn directly.

“Excuse me, I’m a singer.” She fought the guard impatient. “I demand you to let me go. Where is my manager? Go and call him this moment.” Trevor required strongly. She had to take care of her alibi, no matter what until Aaron or Eggsy were close enough to fight by her side.

“Not possible, doll!” The guard shoved her against a bed to make her shut up.

“How dare you!” She shouted when she could stand up again, even with pain on her ribs.

“See you… maybe…” Reiveshard was saying when he rephrased himself. “By the way, tell Galahad, I’m impatient to meet him…” He turned and left the room. Aderyn felt her heart twist and her anger only gave her strength.

“Guin, the target is on the run.” Trevor said seemingly to the air and not to the person hearing everything through the miniscule microphone in her necklace.

“Shut up, bitch!” Atkinson slapped her with force and tossed her against the wall.

“Oh, you made such a big mistake…” Aderyn caressed her painful jaw, while her chocolate eyes shined anew with energy.

***

   The fifth floor was silent and dangerous. The grip on his gun was stronger than before and he kept it behind his back. He waited at the beginning of the corridor. There were at least ten doors and multiple sounds were coming from them. Of course, Addie was in one of them, but which one?

“Clear.” Eggsy whispered.

 _«Blasine saw him. He is leaving.»_ Guinevere spoke in his ear, just a little pissed.

“Not this way, he is not going down.” Unwin clarified. He came from the lower floors and Reiveshard wasn’t next to him. They didn’t cross path during the multitude left the building.

 _«Of course not, he is going up!»_ The Quartermaster told him. The noise of her typing loud in Eggsy’s ear.

“Fuck, I hate helicopters.” Of course the bad guy would escape in something fancy. “Can you do something about it?” He required, maybe waiting for some trick from the Magician on the other side of the line.

 _«I can alter the traffic lights if you need it.»_ Guinevere expressed not amused.

“Don’t get cocky girl, we haven’t finished yet.” Eggsy scolded her, noticing how one of the doors opened.

 _«Yes, Sir. As always you are right.»_ She mocked him, until she shared the view Eggsy was having.

“I have visuals.” Unwin informed his superiors.

   Right in from of him was Charles Reiveshard. The one of the pictures that Roosevelt showed them, not the odd copy they faced in Mexico. It was the cold and prepared ruthless man of the black suits, pale face and blond hair.

It was death being collected and calm.

“Of course you do, Galahad.” He addressed himself to Eggsy and added. “Sadly, this is the only thing you will have of me for a long time.”

“See you around, handsome.” Charles Reiveshard waved goodbye throwing a small can towards Eggsy and left gracefully.

Eggsy shoot one time and a line of fire extended through the air like some kind of solid stream. He lay down when he heard the explosion. Good thing was that it wasn’t too much gas in suspension yet.

“Don’t shoot, Galahad.” Trevor ordered when she saw him on the floor.

“Blasine, thanks God.” Eggsy ran towards her visibly happy to see her.

“If you do, we die.” She pointed out. It wasn’t just gas what Reiveshard left behind. It was very flammable; the smallest spark would make them fly dead. “Agent Roosevelt, ma’am?” She asked Guinevere, checking her ammunition. 

 _«Moving. You procede. Get the target, now!»_ The Quartermaster’s voice frantic.

“Yes, ma’am.” Trevor mumbled.

Eggsy looked inside the room in which she was and stared at her in disbelief. There were two big men, the guards, with their heads smashed and Mr. Atkinson was under the effect of a dart. Clearly, for erasing some memories.

“What?” Blasine questioned bewildered.

“Good job.” Galahad praised her.

She just shrugged.

***

   Silly would have been to believe that they would get what they came for with no problems as it was silly to believe that they were safe under unknown circumstances.

“Welcome committee, like seriously?” She hid in the corner of the corridor. Eggsy by her side. He took off his suit jacket and gave it to her as protection. Always a gentleman, no matter the circumstance.

“Oh, let them to me… I waited for this the whole week.” He answered quite entertained with the challenge ahead.

“Excellent.” Blasine added considering her options. “Open a breach and I would get the bad guy.”

“With pleasure, love.” Eggsy replied and opened fire with his Kingsman pistol.

“Can I join you?” Aaron asked. He passed a gun to Addie and adjusted his own.

“Do you need invitation?” She asked him, glad to have both of them next to her again.

“Of course, not.” He hissed, following Unwin. “There were more behind me.”

“Twat!” Eggsy yelled clearly bothered with the large size of the _welcome committee_.

***

   The bullets passed nest to their ears and they took it as a start indicator.

Eggsy and Aaron were atypically good at fighting together, almost choreographed. The way in which the punches and kicks succeed in every armed guard was really pleasant to see, but Aderyn only needed to go ahead with their plan, not staring the fight.

Galahad broke as many bones as Roosevelt, and the later spilt as much blood as the first. A literal _bloody_ dance between the two agents and their enemies, who seemed infinite. They took two down and four more came their way, cleaning the way for Blasine wasn’t an easy task and they needed to continue with it.

Blasine pushed them to give her access to the service stairs to secure her way, which they did. Eggsy took down an enormous man with a rifle and used him as coverage while Aaron shot the ammunition they got for the other men. Their guns already empty, they could use anything left behind.

***

   Aderyn ran all her way through the stairs and found more obstacles than she thought she would. Armed men fought her and she covered herself with the suit jacket that Eggsy gave to her. She disarmed two of them and took their guns to open her own way until the rooftop. It was slightly easier when Aaron appeared behind her and covered her again in the narrow space of the stairs.

Eggsy showed at the same instant, his parkour skills shocking the assailants while he took them down and twist their necks or shot at their heads.

“Go ahead. I finish this and I’m with you.” He promised with his sexy wink.

“Don’t you dare, Galahad.” Aderyn threatened him worried.

“Babe, gotta save the world.” He replied punching a guy without looking.

“See you later, then.” Aaron told him while they disappear in their way up.

   Blasine and Roosevelt cleared their way with Eggsy’s help. However, when they made it to the rooftop a helicopter was there waiting for Reiveshard. Of course, more heavy armed guards awaited and Aderyn promised to never again being undercover. Aaron told her to get the target and he was left to fight the men.

Trevor opened fire and in a measured move she killed the closet guard to Reiveshard, she was hold back by another man who tossed her to the ground and she attacked him and killed him with a precise bullet to the head.

Aderyn finally stood in front of the target.

Reiveshard only smiled at her. His movements were slow and calculated. If he was saying something Aderyn couldn’t heard him. The noise of the helicopter was too loud and the wind made impossible to stand closer to him, but she was sure of what she saw. Reiveshard moved his lips in a sentence that was clear to anyone around.

_“Galahad is dead”_

The sound that reached them only made Aderyn look back for a fraction of second. The explosion was monstrous. The floor trembled under their feet and the blast wave prevented them from standing.

Reiveshard disappeared inside of his helicopter and Aderyn only went back to the building, while Aaron eliminated the last two men alive.

“Blaze, we have to go.” Roosevelt told her following her, inside.

“No! Go if you want! I won’t leave my agent.” She shouted back and ran through the stairs, this time way down.

“We don’t have options.” Aaron insisted.

“GALAHAD!” Trevor called in anguish.

“NO!” Roosevelt screamed when Aderyn went deeper in the fire against his will.

   She covered her nose and mouth to not breathe the smoke that blocked her view. It was dense and the temperature was increasing with every passing second. An explosion might occur again and she didn’t have time to waste thinking.

Guinevere voice helped her one more time.

_«Five meters ahead, next landing. Hurry up, Blasine.»_

She would thank the quartermaster later, now she had a promise to keep. She wouldn’t leave him; she wouldn’t lose him without trying.

Eggsy lay down in front of her. Aderyn used all of her strength to pull Eggsy over her shoulders and checked his breathing at the same time. He was alive and in one piece. Thanks God.

“Fuck you, you two! We have to leave.” Aaron told them angry, even if only Aderyn was able to answer him back.

“Thank you…” She said.

“Come on, Eggboy.” He added holding Eggsy from his other side.

They came back to the rooftop, where another helicopter waited for them. Kingsman agents hurried them to go inside as fast as they could.

Blasine focused herself solely on Galahad. He was pale and his heartbeat was slow. He breathed the blast gases and probably hit his head during the explosion. She placed a breathing mask on his face and held his hand tightly all the way home.

***

   Back in HQ, Aderyn refused to let Eggsy’ side, even when the doctors were performing their examination and tests. Guinevere assured her that it wasn’t serious, but she insisted on staying with him and waiting for him to open his eyes.

Roxy showed up during the night. Aderyn couldn’t tell if it was three or four in the morning, but Lancelot brought her a cup of tea and make her vigil a bit more bearable.

Morton asked how Eggsy was and Trevor could only answer he was having an impressive nap after their tough mission, in which he did wonderfully as always.

“Aderyn, I need to talk to you?” Roxy started her hands hidden inside her suit pockets, her gaze stern behind her glasses.

Trevor only nodded and allowed her to continue.

“I know you and Eggsy have something going on, and I know you know he is very dear to me.” Her eyes wandered from Galahad’s bed to Blasine’s chair and she explained her idea a bit more. “My point is… take good care of him, do him right, never leave him and if you have to, talk to him about it.”

“Of course.” Aderyn said softly. “Well, considering this situation I have something to tell you too… good thing Eggsy is sleeping.” She added a little amused of being in this situation after a long day of work.

“I know what it is about.” Roxy commented conscious that both of them were in the same ground for once.

They were giving each other THE TALK. The one and only talk that was possible among adults. The kind of talk that tried to protect people.

“Good thing, then.” Aderyn began. “I know that you and Archie have been together for a while.”

“Well, it’s complicated.” Lancelot recognized her smug face as charming as the one of her best friend.

“Not my business.” Trevor told her and with a movement of her hand she dismissed the information. “Just be there when needed. I’m afraid I will have to set my priorities again and I really love him, so better treat him right, because if you don’t and you break his heart. You will find a terrible enemy in me.”

It wasn’t a thread, but a warning. She was in love with Eggsy, but Archie was now her closest friend and for some effects, her older brother and no one mess with her family.

“Deal.” Morton offered her hand. “If it helps, he is wonderful. I don’t ask for more when he is around.”

“I know.” Aderyn shocked her hand back and noticed her slip. “I mean…”

“I understand. Archie is transparent with me.” Roxy confessed feeling a bit weak with the topic being public.

“Good, because I’m transparent with Eggsy too.” Blasine answered back.

They both laughed quietly and Roxy asked Addie if she needed something else. Trevor only sent her to rest arguing that Eggsy had a long night ahead of him.

***

   His eyelids fluttered a couple of times and his eyes adjusted themselves to the bright light of the morning. He wasn’t sure how he ended in HQ, but it really didn’t matter since Aderyn was looking at him with her calm brown eyes and a tired expression on her face.

She was in a chair next to his right side, still in her red dress and with small bandages here and there, but apparently nothing serious on her. She looked so good in red, maybe he would tell her later.

“How long… have you been… here?” Eggsy asked with difficulty. He tried to take the breathing mask from his face, but Addie stopped him with her left hand.

“Since last night… How are you feeling? Does it hurt too much?” She questioned in a whisper.

“Nah, just dizzy…” He said reckoning their last adventure at the casino.

“You scared me.” Addie admitted taking her gaze away from his greyish eyes.

“Look at you…” He changed the topic. “I love your dress.” Well, maybe not that later.

“I was expecting something about the show.” Her giggles made their way out of her chest.

“Wicked…” He muttered “I like you, Aderyn.” He added taking away the mask.

“And I like you too, Eggsy but that is not going to stop me from killing you later. I told you to be careful. What kind of stupid are you, ah?” Aderyn didn’t take him seriously. He was always making jokes and knew he was playing with her trying to avoid a reprimand for his behavior.

“Aderyn, I like you.” He repeated fighting with her over the damn mask.

“I know. You have to take your pills, what is wrong with you? You are always giving me trouble. This is not even fair for me… I’m your handler I _have_ to take care of you… look at you. What am I going to say to your mother?” Aderyn continued pressing the mask one more time on his face and checking his vitals on the screens next to the bed.

“No, I like you, I fancy you, I’m trying to woo you. I need you in my life.” Eggsy told her holding her right arm and pulling her closer with little force.

“Ah? What did you say? You… fancy me?” She finally reacted with her eyes wide open, her voice high. Was he serious? Was she dreaming? Did she get hurt too and now she was hallucinating under the effect of the painkillers?

“How is the pure and virgin doing?” Archibald voice was heard while he crossed the door with a try in his hands.

Obviously, without knocking and interrupting.

“Bruv, stop that, please.” Eggsy required. Everybody in the headquarters was saying that to him once they found out about his terrible first encounter with the American agent. The cleaners were having a fantastic time with that.

“At least I look divine, right Addie?” He asked Addie, who was totally lost in her head.

“Yes, sir.” She managed to say, not giving hints of her internal battle. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

“I bring your breakfast, pug-picker. Need to grow up strong, nobody likes a skinny guy…” Percival joked with Eggsy, never expecting the comeback.

“Says the skinny guy.” Unwin and Trevor said at unison, laughing at each other.

“I’m not skinny, I’m slender. Good muscles and brains, pure fiber and quick reflexes.” Archibald replied defensive. He was trying to help; he wasn’t up for colleagues’ mockery.

“You are mental! You truly are…” Eggsy added before starting to laugh and then coughing uncontrollably. His face red and his head spinning. He tried to incorporate but the coughing continued.

“Have some rest, don’t be stubborn.” Addie patted softly his back and fixed the breathing mask again in his face. She arranged his pillows and massaged his chest until he stopped. Aderyn stayed there, right next to him a hand clasped into Eggsy’s as it was a life preserver.

“How is Roosevelt doing?” He finally spoke after ten minutes of regular breathing.

“Fine. Guinevere checked on him personally last night.” Aderyn informed Eggsy. He wanted to laugh, Trevor’s choice of words wasn’t the most suitable when you were talking about Guinevere. It didn’t sound good; better keep his mouth shut for preventing another coughing attack.

“You get the problematic _fave_ then?” Archie asked Addie with some giggles causing Eggsy to pout under the breathing mask.

“Bruv… I can hear you, you know?” Eggsy pretended to be offended.

“That was the idea pug-picker.” Percival told him with a devious grin.

The next minutes were a small chat between Addie and Archie. Eggsy only saw them talking fast and she talked about leaving for a moment because of a form, a report and a shower and Eggsy knew he would have to say goodbye to the red dress he liked.

“Are you dumping me again?” Eggsy asked her, taking his breathing support off.

“Of course not, Eggsy.” She kissed his forehead and pressed the breathing mask back to his face. “I have things to do.”

Eggsy only frowned.

***

   She arranged his disheveled golden hair over his temple. Her fingers traced the contours of his face in a shy movement that forced her into a heavy sigh. Eggsy opened his eyes lazily and a smile changed the tired expression of his countenance. 

“Sorry… I disturbed your sleep.” Aderyn murmured softly, her hand back to her lap. No evidence of the red dress from the mission available.

“Nah… It was… nice… you touchin’ me.” Eggsy told her among yawns, now free from the mask.

“Forgive me, I couldn’t help myself.” Trevor excused herself for her reckless impromptu.

“Do it again.” Eggsy requested, fully awake now and with his intentions printed in his husky voice. His eyes bright and full of green as in moment of challenge.

“Better not… ” She dismissed her own desires, protecting herself in her strong will.

“And?” Eggsy tried to grasp her hand again with his right palm open for her hand. “Never answer… ’bout wooin’ you.” He added when she held his hand shyly.

“Ah, well… I… I guess, I agree with it… I mean, go ahead if you want. I’m not against it.” Aderyn muttered and her own voice betrayed her with the stuttering.

“Is it a yes? _Ya_ ’re not good at this, aren’t _ya_?” Unwin mocked her a little.

“So you say…” Trevor replied her face as pink as a rose.

“At least… can hold _ya_ hand with’ut gettin’ punch in _tha_ face.” Eggsy commented with his street accent fully noticeable as in moments of relaxation.

“I can get used to that.” She said beaming and laughing, already gone in Eggsy’s touch and gaze.

“You owe me somethin’ ” He made her remember.

Aderyn nodded and smiled, there was no way in which she could say ʻ _no_ ʼ to the bright smile that illuminated Eggsy’s face and could turned the darkest hour in the most hopeful of the moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter are:
> 
> Betcha Never by Cherie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEfb6i0DkAI 
> 
> Just One Dance by Caro Emerald https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QUmPZmkr4I 
> 
> Show me Your Burlesque by Christina Aguilera https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3APrqTKtcA&index=1&list=RDU3APrqTKtcA


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay wonderful people.  
> I want to thank Kendall for her lovely words about this and I hope you all can enjoy it. 
> 
> I promise that chapter 15 will be more happy and 16 will be terribly long, so please bare with me for a while. 
> 
> At least I haven't got complaints from you dear readers. 
> 
> All my love.

   Sadness wasn’t the feeling that filled the hangar, but solemnity, especially if Arthur was around. Conveying this Arthur’s public figure versus Merlin’s low profile wizard was still hard for Eggsy, maybe because he only knew the wizard, but seeing Roderick in charge of the agency and making final decisions over the destiny of his employees was pressure enough for anyone. So, if Arthur was a little nervous, Galahad couldn’t tell.

However, this wasn’t about Roderick, this was about Aaron Roosevelt going back to the States and that was, secretly, a relief for Eggsy. He was completely conscious about the result of their branches’ joint mission and the possible effects that it might bring for them; even though, his heart was a bit lighter now that Roosevelt was about to embark the plane and leave _his_ handler – finally - in peace.  

“Will we see you again?” He said holding Aaron’s hand.

“Are you already missing me, Galahad?” The American questioned pleased. They were spies; he knew what this was about.

“Not at all, but it’s good to know we can trust you.” Eggsy replied standing next to Addie and the rest of the agents present.

“Across the sea you will find more friends.” Roosevelt added with resolution.

“Send my regards to Nat and Alice.” Aderyn hugged him briefly and reminded him again of his duties once he landed in Los Angeles. She left two gorgeous and amazing friends in the States who were dying to know about her in England.

“Of course.” He assured her and let go another comment, more personal perhaps, with a quick look towards Eggsy. “Take care, and go ahead… this man is crazy for you.”

“Shush, it’s embarrassing, Aaron.” She reprimanded him in a soft voice.

“Don’t worry Roosevelt; I’ll take good care of her.” Eggsy said and his hands travelled right to Addie’s shoulders. He was a spy and his ears were sharp. Aderyn’s blush didn’t stop him from say it either.

   Guinevere pushed them to move and she, personally, accompanied Roosevelt to his seat on the plane.

When the metal bird left, many Kingsman breathed more comfortably.

***

   Eggsy ran.

He did it the whole morning and apparently he wasn’t near the end. Daisy, his five-year old sweet little princess, decided that she was having a tea party in the living room with all her dolls’ court, adding that he had to clean the house, do the laundry and prepare the meals.

Why on Earth did his mother take an extra shift that day? Well, to be honest he never told her that they were having a guest; actually he didn’t want her to know about Addie yet. It was just a hunch, but his instinct was never wrong.

It was almost one p.m. and the house was safe and sound for the moment, but he continued struggling with his menu for lunch and Addie was really punctual. His only option was to put himself in the hands of God and pray for Addie to be late. Something almost impossible to occur considering the doorbell ringing.

“Di, open the door, please.” He requested lost in one of the kitchen cabinets. He only heard the footsteps of his sister and the ʻ _click_ ʼ of the door open.

***

   It was a blue-eyed angel. She had seen her before, through Egssy’s glasses, but never in person. She was wearing pink from head to toes and her expression was curious and a bit anxious of seeing a stranger who knew her name.

“Oh, hello! You must be Her Royal Highness Princess Daisy.” Aderyn told her happily, she kneeled to look more approachable. 

“Eggsy!” She shouted, not scared, but observant, pretending to be a little uninterested.

“Hi, Addie!” Eggsy’s voice came from behind the little Unwin girl. “Please, come in.”

“Hello, Eggsy.” She said.

   He was a mess, a gorgeous one, but still a mess. His light blue sleeves rolled up, his hair disheveled, his jeans stained with different things and a once white apron only made him look adorable, but his face looked so troubled that Addie felt pity of her host.

“Do you need help?” She asked knowing the answer. She took off her jacket and purse and followed him to the kitchen, where he was obviously hiding.

“Yes, please.” He stopped in his tracks and went back to Daisy to make a proper introduction. “Di, this is Aderyn Trevor, my friend and I invited ’er for lunch today.”

“Oh!” Just those two letters were enough for Eggsy to know what his little sister was thinking.

“Miss Daisy, it’s an honor to finally meet you.” Aderyn intervened feeling the weird vibe between the two siblings. It was incredible that even with more than twenty years of difference between them; they shared the same facial expressions and looks.

“Me too. Do you like movies, Addie?” Daisy relaxed and decided to trust the stranger when Eggsy smiled at her.

“Ey! It’s Miss Trevor to _ya_.” Oops, maybe it was too fast to consider _Miss Trevor_ a friend.

“Doesn’t matter. Addie is ok.” Aderyn encouraged the young Unwin, who lighted up and continued with her inquiries when she got the chance.

“Really? _Ya_ almost killed me when I call’d _ya_ like that for the first time.” Eggsy remembered, more recriminating Trevor than being proud of himself.

“You don’t need me to remind you what else you said that day.” Addie whispered for him.

“Are you really a friend of Eggsy?” Daisy asked, she moved closer to Addie to not miss a clue about this new woman in her house.

“Yes, we work together at Kingsman.” She commented casually.

“Why aren’t you wearing a suit like auntie Roxy?” The girl asked again. She was really perceptive. Her instincts were as sharp as her brother’s.

“Oh, well… I don’t need it. I have one though, but I don’t work at the front.” Aderyn completed with a shrug. She never imagined that she would need a suit to fit in Eggsy’s house.

Bad idea wearing skinny jeans and a white shirt with a soft burgundy cardigan. She looked too much like Roderick when he was Merlin.

“At the front?” Daisy repeated not getting the difference. They were all tailors, weren’t they?

“With clients, she does science, she builds rockets, _ya_ nosy girl.” Eggsy cut the conversation. He noticed that their interaction was going deep into Kingsman and he didn’t want his little sister to have too much info about it. Even though, his choice of words wasn’t the most suitable for a five year old girl as vivacious as Daisy Unwin.

“Really?” She got caught in the rocket part and ignored her big bother’s scolding.

“Yes, I made toys for big people.” Aderyn explained proudly. Children at that age asked everything, why not telling them the part of the lie that was true?

“But toys are for children.” Daisy replied with her big blue eyes shining.

“Yeah, but there are adults who like toys too.” Aderyn emphasized amused of the attentiveness of the little girl.

“But science is for boys and boring.” She stated and Eggsy only rolled up his eyes. He spent a whole weekend trying to explain to her that ʻ _boys do this- girls do that_ ʼ dichotomy was not absolute, but apparently she didn’t get it just yet. Maybe in a couple of years.

“Not really, it’s quite funny and only a few girls can do science. Only the best ones.” Aderyn remarked to make Daisy interested and to give herself some credit.

“You are really smart, right?” The younger Unwin asked weighting the answers.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Trevor assumed.

“You are pretty, too.” Daisy told her, now doing her second evaluation of the stranger.

“Well, thank you Miss Daisy. You are a gorgeous princess too.” Addie granted and returned the compliment.

“Eggsy, I like your friend.” She stated with some sort of finality in her childish voice.

“Thank you, Di… can you help me now, please?” Eggsy said surprised and slightly uncomfortable with the whole assessing task of his little sister.

“She can be your girlfriend, I approve her.” She told him again.

“Thank you, I guess.” Aderyn added, with some blush on her face.

“Thank you, Di. I’ll consider your opinion.” Eggsy tried to dismiss her.

“I won’t tell mommy you like her…” She finally commented and ran to the living room, before Eggsy could scold her one more time.

“Di!” He demanded, but Aderyn’s giggles only made him to give up.

***

   The ocean swayed his mood as he swayed his glass of scotch. It was such a soft movement that he was delighted by the simplicity of it and the complexity required to do it. Duality, dichotomy, doubles, everything now was made in two. His thoughts were also in two places, in two different lives one bright in the past and one opaque in his future. 

“Is Roosevelt back already?” His voice didn’t tremble, but there was some uncertainty noticeable.

“He is on his way.” His interlocutor answered. He stayed by the windows looking at the vast ocean in front of him. There weren’t even closer to the sea, but he could hear it roaring outside.

“Lincoln, you know how hard was to keep our _liaison_ secret, let’s keep it like that.” The first man specified, visibly annoyed.

“I’ve not failed you and our agreement will stay the same until you decide to break it.” Lincoln reminded his companion. He knew from the beginning that it would be difficult to deal with him, but never imagine that as a result of the V-day ordeal he would grow this anxious.

“Good.” The man replied and left his comfortable spot in the couch to appreciate the magnificent view they had from his apartment next to his visitor.

“Though, I thought you were about to show yourself when the handler came.” Lincoln questioned. He could be a reckless man on the field, but he would never threat someone as dangerous as his interlocutor, especially considering his long history of missions.

“It was unnecessary, completely useless.” He discarded the situation. Indeed, it was fruitless to expose himself in front of a British operative knowing that his little joke pulled some strings in England. Why removing the past?

“Do you have another mission for me?” He added his voice cheerful and steady, almost hungry to spend time outside that luxurious place in front of the ocean in another country, in another continent. 

“Only if you feel you are prepared for it.” Lincoln warned him softly.

“As long as you can provide me the needed medicine, everything will be fine.” He stated conscious of his status and condition.

***

   Addie clearly saved him.

She drowned herself in the kitchen, among the saucepans and fires and she finished Eggsy’s menu. Of course, she didn’t want to interfere with it, but he proved to be a little useless in the kitchen when under pressure or with her around.

   Having lunch was a complete different story, though. Daisy approved the whole menu, but her questions and observations made Eggsy choked a couple of times. She even dared to ask Addie about her age and if she had a boyfriend. Trevor never stuttered and someone might say that she enjoyed the interrogation time while eating.

   However, Aderyn had her own tricks up her sleeve. She never thought of winning Daisy’s heart with something as simple as a copy of _Mary Poppins_ movie after dessert. Funnily enough, it wasn’t the little girl who was excited about it, but Eggsy. He sang every song of the movie. It was a nice voice and they even made a short duet for Daisy’s amusement.

In the end, the little girl stood in the living room watching the movie, while Eggsy and Addie washed the dishes and chatted without the pressure of the mini Unwin spy.

“Dancin’ lessons?” Eggsy asked first. He had so many questions to make and when one was out, he immediately got more pleading for answers.

“Ballet. I was 7.” Aderyn told him squishing the sponge under the water stream. “Modern dance when I was thirteen. Gymnastics?”

“Five. I started young.” He confessed a little bit embarrassed. Among the knights rumor has it that he used it to show off with the targets. “Singin’ lessons?”

“Ten.” Trevor answered and added. “Parkour?”

“Thirteen by accident.” Eggsy recalled, playing with the bubbles of the detergent.

“By accident?” Addie remarked curious.

“Escapin’ from thugs.” He detailed with his eyes down, but kept the game open. “Fencin’?”

“Ten. In secret.” She clarified for Eggsy’s surprise.

“In secret?” Unwin was the one curious now.

“Uncle Harry didn’t want me to exercise violence…” Aderyn rushed over the words, like trying to hide the fact that Harry Hart was involved in her life.

“But your other uncle…” Eggsy tried to connect the dots. He knew that Aderyn had more than one uncle, according to her own stories. She and Archibald always talked about the previous Lancelot.

“He taught me to shot too.” She acknowledged with pride.

“He was clearly mad.” He pointed out almost scared of the life that Addie had before Kingsman.

“Oh, please! James was adorable.” Addie exclaimed quite offended.

Nobody messed with James Spencer, dead or alive. No when he had people to defend him in this world or in the other.

***

   The movie was never finished. The younger Unwin fell asleep before _Jane and Michael_ would make it to the _Fidelity Fiduciary Bank_ scene.

Eggsy moved his little sister to her room and Aderyn followed him astonished by the fondness he had for the girl. He was always caring and sweet, but even when he tried to be tough with Daisy, he couldn’t. He knew how to put limits of course, but the thing was that he didn’t want to be the bad guy in the house. Besides, with his missions going from one pole to the other, he allowed himself to be a cool big brother and have her spoiled rotten.

Daisy’s bedroom was pink and purple, dolls here and there, glitter over many surfaces and Aderyn could bet that the drawings on the wall were the work of both Unwin siblings. By the time Eggsy tugged his sister, Aderyn’s mind was seeing herself and James in one of the man occasions they shared a moment as father and sister.  

“What ’re _ya_ thinkin’?” Eggsy burst her bubble when they left the room.

“This was Harry’s house… I used to be a lot here when I was a child.” She told him with all sincerity. Her look was fixed in every detail of the butterflies around her.

“And then… why did _ya_ stop comin’ h’re?” He wanted to know. From time to time he got the feeling that Aderyn and Harry were close, but also that they somehow disconnected from one another at some point.

“I grew up… I always called him Uncle Harry, because he was really close to Mom, but I never questioned our relationship. He always was my beloved uncle, even when I said he was boring...” Addie chuckled with sadness in her voice.

“Do _ya_ know why he had so many bloody butterflies?” Eggsy asked while they went down the stairs.

“They represent resurrection. Maybe they were reminders of the many innocent lives lost during his career, but also there is no other creature which can evolve and become something greater, something better.” Aderyn declared one more time lost in her memories.

“If you’re prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform…”  Unwin recited his personal mantra as Harry did once.

“He had so much faith in people. He had so much faith in you, Eggsy.”

   Aderyn hugged him tight and he reciprocated, right there in the middle of the stairs. Eggsy’s eyes travelled from her mouth to her eyes, but they were no longer looking at him.

“Hey, look! We caught this one together.” Trevor almost shouted pointing a butterfly behind him. “I was 12 back then. It was a terrible trip to France.”

“France? You were a child with Harry Hart in France?” Eggsy opened his eyes still shocked to know that Addie had too many secrets concerning his mentor.

“Mom went with us, don’t look at me like that…” She defended herself. Her body still in Eggsy’s arms, but her right arm and hand moved towards the wooden box and her fingers traced the framework in adoration. 

“Do _ya_ want it?” Eggsy offered experiencing some delight in Aderyn’s reaction.

“What?” A sigh betrayed her.

“One of these.” He indicated with his eyes moving from one box to another.

“An insectarium? Are you sure?” She got excited in one second.

“Yeah, this one means somethin’ especial to _ya_. For me, they ’re part of the house… memories of Harry, not mine. Now they have more meanin’, thanks to you.” Eggsy told her relieved of finally having a clue. It’s not like he didn’t do research about the meaning of the butterflies, but reading it was just empty. Having someone close to the owner telling you what they were was heart-warming and meaningful.

“Where is Mr. Pickle?” Aderyn asked unexpectedly.

“Do _ya_ know it? That stuff dog wasn’t her’ when I moved in. And I would have taken it away by myself if needed; it would have scare Di.” He shrugged and added unimpressed.

“Probably mom and Merl took it after Harry’s death. It was too precious for Harry.” Addie suggested unsure of the real fact.

“We fought over it before he went to Kentucky.” Eggsy remembered with his eyes sad and his voice low.

“Then, better not have it here.” Aderyn hugged him one more time to sweep away the negative feeling bubbling up in his head and heart.

“Thank you for comin’.” He mumbled and added a light kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you so much for inviting me.” She cupped his face and gave him a short peek.

“What was that for?” Eggsy laughed nervously.

“Do you need a reason?” Addie arched a brow and smiled.

“Nah… ” He said and stole a kiss from her, with the feeling lingering a bit more this time. “Come with me…” Unwin added and led her to his office.

“Oh God… you changed the color.” Addie said appreciating the beautiful shade of blue in the walls.

“Yeah, blue is more my colour…” Eggsy seemed to shine in the room. “Red suits you, by the way.”

“Thank you, but I prefer blue too, it gives me hope.” She cherished his decision. “You haven’t pinned the covers on the walls, though.”

“I count on you to help me.” He winked and handed a pile of papers to her. “I made copies. A gift so important can’t be damage.”

“I hate you.” Aderyn told him and took the first cover.

 _Massive Valentine’s Murders_.

***

   His coffee was already cold but it wasn’t relevant for his mission. The phone call he was expecting was much more important than a coffee. The vibration of the device still surprised him and before answering he made sure not to catch too much attention.

“Hello.”

“ _It’s me._ ” A low voice greeted him, playful.

“I know. Any new order?” The man asked trying to sound casual.

“ _You tell me, you get paid for it, dear._ ” The voice reminded him.

“Nothing. The bonds are strong; I need a window to get in.” He answered removing the spoon from his cup.

“ _When you want something that the world doesn’t want you to have, you create your opportunity, love._ ” The man’s voice on the other line taught him.

“It’s not that easy.” He replied not amused.

“ _Are they suspicious?_ ”

“Not at all.” Not even during their colleagues meetings someone leaked some relevant information. The old codes of Kingsman were still preserved among employees.

“ _Excellent, because I have things to do and I don’t want obstacles, you promised they would not interfere in the last one and you saw what happened._ ” The voice warned him.

“The American is gone and here nobody has seen what is coming.” He told the other man finishing his call.

***

   A cup of tea was in order, after chatting, laughing and getting emotional over the different adventures that Eggsy has lived in the last three or so years. He never really thought they survived so much only by staying next to each other in darkness or light.

If he would have ever considered the option of having a partner he would have chosen Roxy without a doubt, but now Eggsy was sure that he decision would be harder to make with Aderyn in front of him sipping her tea calmly.

Eggsy had to cut his train of thoughts when he heard the soft weeping coming from Daisy’s room. He excused himself and left Aderyn alone for a moment before the crying increased. The little Unwin got scared easily after waking up alone from a nap.

Trevor only cleaned the cups waiting for Eggsy. She didn’t notice when another person crossed the door until she felt the heavy gaze of Michelle Unwin on her.

“Uh, oh… Hello, I’m Addie. I’m Eggsy’s friend.” Addie explained slightly taken aback.  “He is upstairs…” She pointed out immediately.

“I’m his mother. Michelle. ” Her tone was serious and her eyes looked deathly cold.

“It’s a real honor to meet you, ma’am.” Aderyn commented. She could tell when she was not liked or welcomed and that was exactly what she got from Eggsy’s mother: the vibe of not being wanted.

“Mom!” Daisy ran towards her and held her mother tight.

“Hi, Mom.” Eggsy greeted her completely oblivious of the small chat between the women in his house. “You are finally home.”

“Yeah, I am.” She smiled at him and asked right away. “Eggsy, can I talk to you, in private?”

“Sure.” He replied and before followed his mother he said to Addie “Would you…”

“Sure, go…” Trevor indicated and took a deep breath knowing the rest. “Come on Di, let’s watch something on the telly.” She invited Daisy to finish the movie.

***

   Michelle only looked at the walls of the study filled with brand new covers of _The Sun_ that weren’t there in the morning when she left.

“Mom, what’s the matter with you?” Eggsy asked perplexed. “Is somethin’ wrong with me?”

“Who is she?” She demanded pale and angry at her son.

“It’s Addie. We work together at Kingsman.” He explained his eyes wide and his mouth thin. “She is… she is my…” He wanted to add something that might calm his mother.

“Your what?” Michelle insisted, visibly pissed and bothered. “You have been quite clear with me about who can come to this house and who cannot and all of sudden I came home and there is a stranger in the kitchen claiming to be your friend.” She claimed with her feet stomping in the soft carpet of the room.  

“Mom, she saved my life.” Eggsy told her directly. If his mother wanted good reasons to trust Addie, he had plenty of them.

“Why you never tell me these things? Was she with you the other day when you got hurt?” That was a good question for Eggsy and he felt terribly guilty for not telling his mother about his handler before.

“Yes. But I didn’t get hurt because of her… She saved me.” He tried to fix his mistake.

“Eggsy please listen to yourself… Are you a’right, babe?” Michelle was now worried; worried because her son not only kept things from her, but because he didn’t trust her enough to tell her who his close friends were.

“Mom, please. What is this?” Eggsy questioned angrily. He should have introduced Addie to his mother first, but why was his mother reacting like that? “You don’t want me to have friends, you don’t want me to be happy…” He retorted once again probably digging in something he didn’t want to know.

“What are you talking about, Eggsy?” She felt defenseless. Eggsy was no longer a child, her little egg, her beloved son, but a man who loved to live life under his rules. What else she can do as his mother?

“Why you hate her? You don’t know her.” There was the point: Addie. The handler was causing something in his mother he never expected and that no other person did before. Michelle Unwin was scared of Aderyn Trevor.

“Eggsy, she… She looks just like him…” Michelle admitted with tears in her eyes and her voice trembled. “She looked at me as he did that day when your father died!”

The confession was a slap in the face. His mother thought that Aderyn Trevor was like Harry Hart. The same Harry Hart that told her about the dead of her husband twenty years ago near Christmas: a bad omen.

Aderyn Trevor was a woman who in her eyes has the burden of bringing back unpleasant memories from another time and she didn’t deserve that.

“I don’t want to see her again here.” Michelle sobbed and Eggsy had one more thing to say.

“She is not Harry Hart.”

***

   Aderyn managed to distract Daisy from the yelling upstairs by playing with the volume of the TV. When the voices shushed Aderyn took it as her cue to leave and prevent Eggsy from a stroke.

“Daisy your mom and brother are ok now. You should go to see them, ok? Give Eggsy a hug for me.” Addie told the girl while she took her jacket and purse.

“Are you leaving, Addie?” A little pout adorned the innocent face of the younger Unwin.

“Yes. We will see each other again, don’t worry.” Trevor comforted Daisy with a quick hug.

“Ok.” The girl said and ran to the study when Addie closed the door behind her.

***

   Walking always cleaned her mind, even if it was cold outside and the sky showed its grey colour one more time, but she couldn’t stop herself from feeling empty.

She couldn’t force Eggsy to run behind her, to choose. Addie knew better than anyone else what the meaning of _family_ was for Unwin. Michelle and Daisy were his whole world, so she wouldn’t disturb that amazing relation.

Aderyn was conscious what being alone meant and would not push Eggsy to live like that for her. She could manage herself with or without Eggsy, even if it hurt like hell.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that never heard the voice coming from the cab next to her by the pavement.

“Boss? Boss, are you ok?”

“Ah? Me?” A few seconds passed before she recognized the man of grey eyes talking to her from the cab. “Alec?”

“Are you alright ma’am?” He asked again visibly worried about her.

“I’m sorry, I… I was somewhere else.” She apologized still in her world.

“Where are you going?” He said charmingly.

“Home.” Aderyn smiled back at her subordinate.

“Come in, we can share the cab. I pay.” Alec offered. If his boss was in need he would have her back.

“No, I’m fine, really.” Addie insisted.

“Ma’am, you know you can trust me, right?” He said remembering some words whispered to his ear.

_“You create the opportunity.”_

“You know what? Ok, let’s go.” What harm could it make? She relaxed a bit and went inside the cab.

***

   He left the study bitterly disappointed of himself. Daisy appeared when he and his mother were discussing the influence of his mentor in their lives. Eggsy emphasized loudly that without Harry they wouldn’t have the life they were living now and that Aderyn had nothing to with the previous Galahad.

Michelle only clarified her position about having people around that she couldn’t trust. She was the mother and as such, she should tell him when he was making a mistake and Eggsy only answered back that he was no longer a child, but a man who work saving people pretending to be a tailor and that without all the people from Kingsman they would be dead by now.

They owed their new life to Harry Hart and to everyone who was behind him, no matter who they looked like.

Daisy started to cry and Eggsy couldn’t take it anymore. He would ask for forgiveness later, that was sure, but he needed some air. He ran through the stairs and stopped in the landing taking the insectarium that Addie liked from the wall.

A folded piece of paper fell from behind the box. It was old and yellow.

It was an envelope with a name on it. It said: _To Aderyn_ and the handwriting was Harry Hart’s.

His fingers moved anxiously over the letter. He didn’t have the right to read it, but in his state he wouldn’t have changed his mind. It was dated eleven years ago and two pages comprised the narration that his eyes registered from one word to another creating a truth that was indeed a secret for years. Eggsy felt the pain in his heart when he reached the end of the letter and discovered why Harry Hart wanted to be so close to Aderyn Trevor.

And she deserved to know it. His only doubt was if she would like to know it.

His instinct was never wrong.


	16. The Kids are Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter ahead
> 
> Three songs are used in this chapter  
> "Coming back as a man" By Caro Emerald https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do3C1qJxl7Y  
> "Love on the Rocks" by Sara Bareilles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG8qkjI5bJQ  
> "Undertow" by Sara Bareilles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbM8VxlyQZI  
> Please enjoy and if you can, leave a comment. You will make this project of a writer really happy

   Roxy was practically playing _Scrabble_ after finishing her report. Her patience ran thin after an hour in which Eggsy stared at a blank page in front of him. The first three lines of Galahad’s report were date, place and agent involved, nothing else.

Of course, the resourceful agent Lancelot was everything that it can be imagined, but certainly she hadn’t developed yet the ability to read minds, even if that mind belonged to her best friend, Gary Eggsy Unwin, Agent Galahad.

“Calling Agent Galahad from Camelot… I repeat, calling Agent Galahad…”

“Wot? Sorry Rox.” He blinked and focused on her.

“Hey, something wrong? What happened on Saturday?” She asked around seeing the frown on Eggsy’s face.

“Mom didn’t like Addie.” He mumbled not looking at Roxy, but at his fountain pen. His mind back to the discussion with his mother.

“How? You said she was perfect… Why is it not working?” Morton said sarcastically. It couldn’t be that serious, maybe the women started with the wrong foot or Michelle was jealous of having to share her son with someone else, but nothing more.

“Rox, my mom didn’t like Aderyn. My mom hated Addie.” Eggsy spat. Some inner anger faded the hope of his eyes.  “She said Addie looked like Harry… Her eyes are like Harry’s, the same bloody colour and feeling.”

“Your mother got negative vibes?” Now Roxy didn’t need a crystal ball. Still she felt like she had nothing to say on this matter.

She knew for a fact that Michelle adored her and in more than one occasion Mrs. Unwin had expressed her wish to have her as daughter-in-law, a tittle that Roxy would never accept knowing Eggsy as she did. Some level of madness was required to fall in love with Eggsy and she was quite sane and certainly not in love with her best friend.

“Unpleasant memories.” Eggsy specified and added. “She believes that Addie would hurt me… This is just like my recruitment in the Marines all over again…”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy.” What else she can do? Perhaps convincing the mother of her little flaw towards Eggsy’s new friend with benefits? “Do you want me to talk to Michelle?”

“No.” He sounded cold and resolved as if everything was now clear and fine. “We talked a lot yesterday and all is more or less settled. I won’t take Addie home again.”

“Well, that’s not fair… How will your mother trust Addie if she doesn’t treat her?” Roxy thought that it was an overreaction, but if Eggsy considered it a good option she wouldn’t intervene. She wasn’t blessed with mercy when she was born and that was exactly why she was still alive working for Kingsman.

“No fucking idea.” Ok. Maybe Eggsy didn’t get the right solution either, but what else he can do? On one side his mother, the most important woman in his life, had good reasons to not liking his possibly future partner-girlfriend, and on the other side his possibly girlfriend had the right to feel offended and not wanting to see him anymore.

Now, he had something to lose and it fucking hurt.

“Well, forget that for now. Who are you taking to my party?”

Roxanne Morton was not a clairvoyant, but she could for sure say what would happen the third week of September: She was turning 26 years old.

Older enough to not being a child, but not older enough to be a woman.

***

   Nobody in comms believed her. Not Archibald, not Guinevere, not Eggsy and not Aderyn, that could be seen just by the laughing they had in the room. It was almost too good to let it pass unnoticed.

After their failed meeting to write their reports, Roxy handed hers to Guinevere personally, being followed closely by Eggsy who had not excuses for his boss. None of them thought of finding Percival and Blasine working with the Quartermaster in an intricate plot for a future mission.

The first minutes were no other that awkward ʻ _hellos_ ʼ and shy smiles between Addie and Eggsy, and rolled eyes from Guinevere and Percival. When Roxy brought up again her birthday party as distracting topic they only laughed and invited her to explain how an almost 26 years old woman, lethal and beautiful was forced to have a birthday party.

A luxurious and posh one, by the way.

“It wasn’t my idea. I swear.” Roxy insisted fighting back her own desire to laugh.

“Rox, you are a grown up woman, nobody can force you to have a fancy birthday party.” Eggsy told her still incredulous.

“Her parents can.” Archibald pointed out not amused.

“I skip the 25 years old, I can’t escape anymore.” Roxy explained. A headache was slightly knocking her temples.

“So, big posh party, then?” Eggsy put his best sad face and big puppy eyes. Only the pout was missing.

“Problem with that, Mr. Unwin?” Morton asked ignoring the dramatics of her best friend. Guinevere only snorted. Nobody knew if she was paying attention to the conversation or still playing with the life of an agent.

“Not at all. Do I have to play your annoyin’ suburban boyfriend again?” Eggsy questioned in his most calm voice, adding a pinch of stoicism to his statement; clearly, not feeling it.

“Nah, I guess they already got the idea last dinner.” Roxy remembered with a painful look towards Archibald.

“What did you do, Eggsy?” Aderyn inquired a bit surprised. If her guess was correct, Eggsy put quite a show for the Morton family.

“Nothin’, I wear my usual clothes…” Eggsy said false innocence all over his features.

“That hideous yellow tracksuit?” Guinevere asked. Now she was paying attention. She would never miss a tasty story for blackmailing her agents later.

“And he spoke more cockney-like than ever…” Roxy informed her interlocutors.

“Wicked!” Aderyn cheered wide eyes and bright smile.

“Pretty cool, yeah?” Eggsy loved her reaction and liked the praising.

“You two are invited, by the way.” Roxy told Addie and Guinevere.

“Oh, thank you Roxy. If I get a date, I’ll be there for sure.” Aderyn said immediately, ignoring Eggsy’s pleading eyes.

“No date needed, ok.” Lancelot clarified and Eggsy kicked her feet. She just kicked him back. “What about you, Guinevere?”

“I’m sorry Lancelot. I have three missions to monitor next weekend. You all four can’t have a free weekend all together with no consequences and this is an order from Arthur, someone has to remain here watching the realm.” The Quartermaster took the diplomatic way. She would love to be there, but she knew better than anyone that she would miss that and many other parties in the future just by the fact of being Guinevere, Kinsgman Quartermaster and All-mighty Goddess.

“Awww Guinny, don’t be like that… You will miss the cake…” Eggsy faked sadness and this time added a pout.

“I’m on a strict diet free from agents.” Guinevere looked at him with her face blank; enough to terrorize anyone, but Eggsy Unwin.

“Ouch…” Aderyn mumbled and Archie chuckled quietly; Roxy laughed out loud this time.

“Mmm Addie, do you have a moment? We need to continue with my next task.” All of sudden Percival changed the topic. There were important _missions_ to do and his only option was Blasine, his loyal and trustful handler.

“Yeah, sure.” She agreed.

“Where are you going this time Pervy?” Eggsy stopped his sulking to avoid Aderyn to leave.

“Not too far, you can miss me if you want…” Percival retorted as if he was talking to a five years old child. “Besides, I need to help Auntie Minerva with the party.”

“You must be kidding!” Roxy cried out.

In one sentence, explaining who Minerva Morton was could be reduced to three words: Roxy’ spinster aunt.

Posh, wealthy, old fashion and sexist. She wanted Roxy married to a powerful man, a Lord if it was possible and she was Eggsy’s number one enemy.

“Oh, God. Rox, tell me I can’t miss your bloody party.” Eggsy begged falling into the desperation pit sooner than he expected.

“No way, Eggsy.” She answered. If she had to suffer, better with friends next to her.

How Archie was going to work with the old woman was a mystery, but knowing well Percival, nobody objected his involvement in the party.

***

   Before the questions started Aderyn kidnapped her senior agent for his mission, of course, not official. Archibald invited her to have a seat and listen carefully in his office. Something that Addie never did.

“So? A surprise, I imagine?” She commented happily.

“I love to work with you.” He confessed proud of his friend. Aderyn smiled and thought that he only needed to add a kiss to make her feel special after such love confession.

“I know you, Archie and I know when you are lying.” So many years of friendship made both of them vulnerable to the other’s analysis. They could read each other like an open book and keep the most sordid secrets.

“The ensemble is ready. You need to choose up to 5 songs from that cd. Number one is compulsory. Rehearsals Tuesday, Thursday and Friday.” He gave her a cd and Aderyn froze not getting his point.

“Love On the Rocks? Really?” She asked bewildered, was he asking her a favour or was he just using her abilities for a secret personal mission?

“Come on, it’s part of my surprise. Are you in or out?” Archie told her, he expected a different reaction from his best friend.

“Have I ever disappointed you?” Aderyn recovered from her initial shock. Archibald Ashleigh was preparing a serenade for Roxanne Morton, using her. Her? Aderyn Trevor? When did she become a mere music device for serenades?

“You have with Eggsy.” Archie reminded her. Aderyn smirked.

“Not again.” Her face turned serious in a heartbeat. _Touché_ … Archie knew how to hurt her. Bloody fantastic!

“Has he talked to you?” He insisted and Aderyn gave up.

“Nope, but it’s better that way. I need to open my options; he needs time and I know that relations at work are fruitless. I’m not pushing him…” She explained looking disheartening.

“If you really want him, Dove, go for him. Don’t lose time… We don’t have much of it, you know it.” Percival told her more friendly than before. He noticed when he screwed up things, especially with Addie.

“Look who says that.” Addie changed the focus of the conversation. She didn’t want to talk about Eggsy.

“At least I’m trying.” Archibald replied acknowledging his mistakes.

“At a very slow pace…” Addie remarked.

“Dove, I love you and forgive me for what I’m about to say…” He began, a little moved by Aderyn reaction.

“I won’t cry. I promise.” She said really not feeling like crying.

“We are not children. You know that Roxanne and I have…” He stumbled before finishing; he knew it wasn’t necessary to say it.

“I know.” Addie admitted. “And Eggsy and I haven’t… This is only infatuation, I know it.”

“Do you know it? Because I think you don’t… You are in love with him.” Archie stated while observing Aderyn’s teary eyes.

“Is it worth something?” She asked before hiding her gaze.

“Love always does…” Percival said and withdrew before making her cry for real.

“See you later.” Addie reached the door and tried to escape. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He told her. If he didn’t push her, how would she move forward?

Now he wanted to disappear. Sometimes it wasn’t good to be bad.

James was right. He was always right.

***

   Her body language told him that she was off guard. Her head rested on her hand and her eyes moved fast through the white page in front of her. On a different occasion he would have enjoyed a good scare, but not now when everything indicated that she wasn’t prepared for a scream or a sudden movement.

“What is my Handler’s Director thinking of?” His low voice made her jumped anyway.

Aderyn fixed her eyes on Arthur and breathed heavily. Her right hand travelled at the same time to her chest, while she regulated her pressure. Arthur felt so guilty and his olive eyes hid behind his long eyelashes in embarrassment.

When she finally could speak, she answered with a soft smile.

“I was thinking about getting a Roll Royce for Lancelot’s party.”

“Mmm… Interesting, because I can get you one.” Arthur offered without hesitation.

“Really?” Aderyn analyzed him for any new sign of mockery, but no. There was none.

“With one condition…” The King warned. “You will be my date for the party.”

“I didn’t know you were going, Sir.” Addie replied and pointed a chair for her boss. If he wanted to chat, she would be happy to do so.

Before being director, they used to spend the night shifts and their time together; working was never an obstacle to talk about life, family and friends. Now those days were far behind them and they both missed them terribly.

“Contrary to common belief, I have a life too, and from time to time I enjoy seeing my agents outside the castle, Aderyn.” Roderick Darrow refreshed his young assistant.

“Missing the old days, Uncle Merl?” She asked back full of longing.

“Stop right there, Trevor…” Arthur held his hand. They were being friendly, but the ʻ _Uncle_ ʼ thing was for private reunions and they were still at work.

“Ok, I’m sorry. I’m going with you. It’s a deal.” She granted; actually it was an excellent offer. She wouldn’t have to see Eggsy and she would spend some lovely time with one of her favourite people and with a lovely classic car. “I bloody love that car.”

“As far as Eggsy doesn’t get close, I will be more than happy to borrow it to you.” Some images of a young recruit cruising through London in a yellow car made him shiver.

“No, Eggsy and I… We are just good friends, not an item.” Aderyn informed him and Arthur didn’t react.

“My dear, not even when you were waiting for your eighteen birthday to be with Archibald you had that long face.” He recalled. He missed being Merlin, he had access to everything in seconds and now everything seemed so out of reach.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Do you have time?” Aderyn saw him nodding; she only took a deep breath.

***

   He prepared himself mentally for this party for weeks and when the moment came he didn’t flinch by the greeting of the old woman, but he felt his muscles going tense when the comments about his appearance started. He liked his blue tuxedo, everybody liked his blue tuxedo. Why was this woman saying that it wasn’t appropriate for the party? Roxy herself checked on him before arriving to the Morton estate and he was feeling out of his depths just by hearing the reproaches of Minerva Morton.

“Did my niece help you again? My poor Roxanne is always doing charity…” Minerva touched his lapels like cleaning something up, looking almost disgusted to see him there.

“Madam… I’m more than capable of helping myself. So, excuse me… I need to find Roxy.” Eggsy said, his best assassin face on. He never liked to play the git, but he was now even speaking in correct English, so better let him be.

“You are just so rude, Gary.” She told him again. He tried to pass the woman but she insisted.

“Eggsy, his name is Eggsy, auntie.” Roxy’s voice saved him from committing a murder.

“Oh, Rox, you look ravishing…” He complimented his friend. “Happy birthday again, love.”

Eggsy hugged her tightly. She looked so refine and sexy. A green long dress highlighted her skin; strapless and full of jewelry from waist to bust. Her neck adorned by the soft blond curly hair, covering her shoulders. The skirt was simple bright green with an A-line. Of course she was wearing heels, Eggsy noticed it right away when they hug; her head was above his shoulder.

Her face was flawless as always, innocent smile, red lips, warm green shadow and liner for her hazel eyes plus the smoky effect on her outer V. Even on a chilly night of September, Roxy Morton looked like a goddess, not cold would come to her, not the fire in her eyes.

“Come with me, I have lots of things to tell you before everybody get here.” She dragged him to the living room already filled with a few people around.

There, he saw Roxy’s older brothers, Albert, Raymond and Robert, all servants to the Crown and of course, Roxy’s parents.

Eggsy wondered where the line between rich people and middle class started. He looked at himself in the mirror behind the piano and he couldn’t find his answer.

***

   Saying that the guests didn’t look at them would be lying. They did.

Roderick walked proudly with Aderyn on his arm through the garden. A beautiful open space with long exterior stairs and right at the end of them, a fountain was surrounded by tables with flower bouquets and candle lights.

He neatly dressed in black by Kingsman Tailors, of course; accompanied by a brunette half his age in a marvelous mint dress was quite a view. She walked delicately and equally proud.

Her dress swayed with the breeze and gave her an ethereal image difficult to ignore. Jewelry on her shoulders and waist, it shone like pieces of stars on her body. Her hair was slightly up, in waves curled, not reaching her neck; soft pink lips, and peach and golden shadow for her eyes. 

***

   Archibald and Roxy approached them to say ʻ _hello_ ʼ and exchanged the birthday greetings and gifts for Roxy. Eggsy joined them after leaving behind a few ladies and he could only smile when he saw Aderyn with Roderick.

“Looking sharp Mister Unwin.” Aderyn mocked him a little.

“I… oh… mmm I…” He stuttered unable to say anything coherent lost in her glow.

“More gorgeous than ever?” Archie tried to save him and Eggsy only nodded in agreement. Aderyn laughed quietly and squished his right arm.

“Thank you both of you, you look really dapper today, but I believe you should be paying attention to Roxy, instead of me.” She scolded them both of her agents.

“Well, I think you deserve a drink, dear.” Roxy said and Aderyn followed her around for a cocktail.

Roxy’s younger brothers and cousins followed them too; Eggsy saw them too and his jaw set.

“Tonight is your last chance. If you don’t make a move, you will lose her.” Archibald muttered giving him a scotch.

Eggsy didn’t know he needed it until he felt the burn in his mouth.

***

   They laughed, they ate, they drank, they danced, they flirted and now they were just chatting together. Roxy finally with them at their table; Aderyn free from the Morton male portion; Archibald completely proud of himself and his suggestions for the party; Roderick more cheerful than ever with a glass of fine wine, and Eggsy following the music of the live band while enjoying some champagne.

“It’s a bit late…” Archie said casually and Aderyn excused herself, leaving them for a moment.

They didn’t notice when Aderyn was right in front of the band addressing the crowd.

“Mmm… Hello everyone, good evening and welcome to the Happy Twenty Six Birthday of the one and only, Miss Roxanne Morton.” She heard the cheering and applauses for Roxanne. “Well, my name is Aderyn and I have been asked to sing a modern serenade to this beautiful woman. Happy Birthday, Roxy.”

“Tell me it wasn’t your idea.” Morton pinched Eggsy’s arm, visibly embarrassed.

“I swear it wasn’t me.” He told her as shocked as she was.

All Roxy could do was stand and wave, that until she recognized her favourite song from Caro Emerald: ʻ _Coming Back as a Man_ ʼ.

 

I live on the edge,

And something has me really turning red,

I toss and then I turn inside this bed, oh yeah,

Yeah, I said it.

I'm unsatisfied,

With all the Romeos and their goodbyes,

Their 'See ya later's incomplete the lies,

That's why I sigh.

 

It's not just me I talk about,

Our age is on the way,

All the money in the women's world will never make him change.

 

Gonna grab the yellow pages,

Find a DaVinci of the threads,

To dress me up and make me look like someone else instead.

It's time for my rehearsal, the ultimate reversal,

You see, I've got a plan,

I'm coming back as a man.

 

“Told you she was good.” Eggsy murmured and shoved Roxy. He couldn’t feel more proud of Aderyn and her abilities in music. She was never ignored when singing. Her whole heart was there for everybody to see it without pretending or lying. Every verse was hers and had meaning only for the right person hearing it.

I'm gonna wear blue,

And find a pair of flat black leather shoes,

That shine more than a diamond mine could do,

And add something new,

Like wear a cologne,

That says you are the man I'm gonna own,

And whispers 'baby, will you take me home? '

Va va va va va vum

 

I drop a hint and then my keys,

And then I'll cast a net,

To catch someone who's in for such a night he won't forget.

 

Roxy sang with all her heart these lines, not caring what her guests would think. Only her Kingsman companions would understand the truth behind the bridge and it would only make them happy of having Roxanne Morton as friend and agent.

 

I'll hide behind the Errol Flynn moustache,

Remove the false impression to make sure the feeling lasts.

Call me the equalizer for the girls,

And tell me baby, tell me where it hurts.

 

When the song ended, Roxy smoothly pulled Archie by the sleeve and asked him if he was the responsible for her serenade.

“Tell me it wasn’t your idea.” She begged happily, her eyes full of hope and completely enchanted by the music. She loved that song, it was her anthem when down or tired and of course, Archibald Ashleigh was behind her serenade.

“Love on the Rocks.” He said and offered her his left hand for a dance as if only the title of the song would make them perfect for each other.

This time Aderyn moved around the band and was clearly more comfortable with her task. She knew the song was special because it was the only song that Archie told her not to skip. If Agent Percival requested something like that, a very powerful reason lay behind.

We met on a rainy evening in the summertime

Don't think I need to tell you more

 

Here's a simplification of everything we're going though

You plus me is bad news

But you're a lovely creation and I like to think that I am too

But my friend said I look better without you.

 

“So, do you like my surprise?” Archibald asked Roxy while dancing.

“A lot…” Roxy said smug, but in her eyes there was the sweetest look that she could give him. “You remember our song.” She added.

Babe, baby believe me

If I stay it ain't gonna be easy

Okay, we'll do it your way

But this is the last time

You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down

Love on the rocks.

You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down.

“I remember everything, Anne.” Archie kissed her forehead and both of them felt the gazes of the crowd on them.

“I think they agree…” Roxy stated smiling. Ashleigh only smiled back and noticed how Auntie Minerva was having a mini heart attack.

 

Hot as hell, cold as ice, sip it slow cause it's so nice

Dulls my senses, drives my pain, but I do it again

Burns a bit to the touch, dangerous if it's too much

If this bottle could talk

Love on the rocks…

 

Aderyn repositioned her microphone on its pedestal and addressed her audience when she heard the applauses and cheering.

“Thank you, thank you very much. Please, enjoy your beautiful evening.” Aderyn literally ran away from the stage.

“Oh, Addie it was beautiful, thank you.” Roxy hugged Addie when she reached the foot of the stairs.

“You have to sing another one…” Archibald demanded right next to his girls.

“I can’t, I’m not prepared…” She said a bit overwhelmed with the attention. Addie thought she would have the same reactions that when she was on a mission, but apparently it wasn’t like that.

“Look at them, they are waiting for you…” Eggsy intervened, totally flabbergasted.

“But…” She couldn’t do it, she was used to sing but for fun, not in real life. This was supposed to be a little favour for Archie.

“Oh, come on, you have one more, I know you have it.” Percy pushed her to sing.

“Please, please, please Addie, do it for me.” Eggsy asked really excited.

“Eggsy, it’s my birthday… Not yours.” Roxy replied and Eggsy felt her elbow in his ribs.

“Please.” He omitted the affectionate gesture and begged one more time.

“Ok. One more and nothing else.” Aderyn gave up.

“Thank you.” The birthday girl said.

   She only had a few seconds to think. It was true she had more songs but she also got one chance, so better use it wisely. Why not giving herself the chance to sing something she really liked and loved?

 “Well, forgive me, the birthday girl has requested one more song and since today you must grant her all her wishes, I agreed with her. This is Undertow.” She whispered the title to the musicians and the bass marked her entrance line.

Silly me, look what I did again

I found what I want

Is what I cannot have

I didn't mean to be so predictable

But I blame it all on who made you irresistible

 

She felt like that, she wanted to say that too. Her voice was sweet and firm. This was her time to shine on her own, to say what she wanted and to let know Eggsy that she cared about him, about them…

And it isn't something I need

'til you tell me I can't

Why wear my heart on my sleeve

When it looks so good in your hand?

 

The piano started softly and followed Aderyn’s rhythm in the chorus. She let her gaze rest in Eggsy’s eyes, who was looking at her adoringly.

My heart breaks in a heart beat

And you storm me when you come and go

The taste of something so sweet should have

Warned me 'bout the undertow

Oh, I couldn't find a better man to let me go

 

She took the microphone and went down the stairs with amazing ability. Addie walked among the tables and smiled at the guests while she literally circled the fountain with the lyrics suspended in the air.

Little girl, I don't know why you stay

If I had a feather for every time daddy said that I could fly away

Old habits are so hard to break

It'd be a shame to stop now that I've started to make really good mistakes

 

And I don't know why I must ask

For the forbidden fruit

I saw the snake in the grass

But I had bitten too soon

 

Aderyn stopped in front of her table and Eggsy blushed. It wasn’t only a song, it was a confession. All the instruments came together; she went back to the stage swaying on the stairs, looking behind her back with more coquetry than ever.  

My heart breaks in a heart beat

And you storm me when you come and go

The taste of something so sweet should have

Warned me 'bout the undertow

Oh, I couldn't find a better man to let me go

 

Right before the bridge she stopped and sang with all her voice these lines, knowing that Eggsy was paying attention, knowing that he deserved to know.  

I should have seen you coming in

Should recognize the signs a wave's gonna break

Now, I've given in, why fight it when

I'm resigned to simply live in your wake

Your wake…

 

She came back to her spot as the lead for the band and her last words were calm and controlled. The sweetest sound of that night.

My heart breaks in a heart beat

And you storm me when you come and go

The taste of something so sweet should have

Warned me 'bout the undertow

Oh, I couldn't find a better man to let me go

No, no, no I couldn’t find a better man to let me go…

 

   Eggsy was deeply affected by Aderyn’ serenade, because it was for him. He was sure of it and he would be stupid if he didn’t try to fix what he did wrong in the past few weeks.

“You should go with her.” Roderick indicated. Addie talked to some people in her way to the table.

“Nah, bruv…” Eggsy refused, looking at his champagne glass. He should do something, probably go and kiss her or hold her hands, but he couldn’t. He didn’t feel it was right to claim some kind of ownership of a lovely creature like Aderyn Trevor.

“You should do a move, before someone else does it.” Roderick stated and saw how the Morton boys were chatting with the girl.

“That’s not my style.” Unwin ignored the comment.

“Well, if you can’t do it, I’ll do it for you.” Arthur moved to the small crowd of young men and took Aderyn by her waist in a subtle way. “Excuse me, gentlemen. I guess this young lady is flattered by all your attentions, but I need to have a word with her. Miss Trevor, please.”

“Excuse me, it will be just a minute.” She said with a red shade on her cheeks. “Thank you, boss.” The girl told him relieved, safe knowing that he will protect her.

***

   Aderyn recovered herself for a moment before noticing the disappearance of Roxy and Archibald. Eggsy only released one of his favourite expletives. The Kingsman boss suggested both of them to go and find the others before the rest would start talking.  

They strolled through the estate in silence. Aderyn humming _Love on the Rocks_ one more time and Eggsy looking at the sky enjoying the night breeze. They were going around groves of trees when Aderyn pulled him against one big chestnut tree.

“Wot the…” Eggsy hissed trapped between the tree and Aderyn’s body.

“Shut up, finally…” She whispered in excitement. She pointed at a small illuminated spot close to another tree ahead of them.

“Finally? You knew it?” Eggsy questioned incredulous frowning at the romantic image under the moonlight.

Archibald Ashleigh was holding and kissing Roxanne Morton.

“Of course, I knew.” Aderyn said content with the situation. “You didn’t?” She raised a brow to Unwin’s disgusted expression.

“Not again… I need to stop this…” He freed himself from the tree.

“You are not stopping anything…” Trevor held his right arm firmly and added. “I thought you wanted to talk with me about what happened in your house two weeks ago, but no… Here we are in the middle of a chilly night in September watching Roxanne Morton and Archibald Ashleigh kissing and you want to stop them… ”

   Aderyn never finished her speech because a second later Eggsy was holding her tight and his lips were glued to hers in a manner that was unique and new.

“Eggsy…” She mumbled out of breath.

“I know I’m stupid, but…” He began to apologize.

“Oh, shut up…” Addie closed the distance between the two of them mouth to mouth one more time.

   She pressed her back against the tree and Eggsy took advantage of it. No were the lips alone this time, but teeth and tongue. Something hungry and passionate. Aderyn held him with one hand while the other was in his nape in a gentle touch that made Eggsy moan quietly. He needed more, her mouth was the starting point but the smell of her neck and shoulders was intoxicating and his lips travelled from one point to another in desperation.

“Really guys? On my birthday party?” The voice of Lancelot forced them to awake.

Aderyn just hid her blushed face on Eggsy’s jacket, completely embarrassed. He put his best smug face and combed his hair with his right hand.

“Rox, fuck off…” He told her.

“Rude.” Roxy replied smiling at the arousal of her best friend. He was red and breathing heavily. Maybe she shouldn’t have interrupted them.

“Very rude, indeed.” Archibald added covering Roxy with his jacket, as if he hadn’t seen anything at all.

“You know what? Follow that path and turn left, there is a bench... There you can have a proper _chat_ , ok?” Morton completed in delight.

“I love _ya_ , Rox.” Eggsy laughed and winked at her as always.

“Fuck off, Eggsy.” Roxy spat evidently not offended.

“Shall we?” Archie asked her when he saw Eggsy guiding Aderyn by the hand.

“Please.” The young lady started to walk looking really pleased with her birthday party.

***

   She sat and covered her face still embarrassed. Eggsy kneeled and stroked her knees over the soft material of the dress.

“Are you ok?”

“Better than ever…” Aderyn said beaming. Her face a mix of joy and innocence. “But you owe me some explanations.”

“Addie, I’m so sorry for what happened the other day.” Eggsy started with his eyes on hers. “I should have done something, staying with you, I don’t know…”

“Eggsy, I really understand what and why happened. I really do.” She played with his golden hair and cupped his face. “I would be lying if I said that I didn’t shed some tears back home, but yeah I did…” A short pause forced her to continue. “And I did because I care about you and it hurts that your mother doesn’t like me, but I understand that.”

“The truth is that…” Unwin managed to say, picking his words carefully to not screw it up one more time.

“She thinks I will hurt you, that I will take you away from her.” Aderyn completed; he didn’t need to say it. She already knew it. “That I looked exactly like Harry Hart.”

“How do you know?” He sat next to her and grasped her hands for encouragement.

“It’s not the first time I received a look like that…” She added and detailed her idea. “The feeling of not being wanted, you know?”

“Addie, are you related to Harry in some way?” Eggsy made the question that was stuck in his throat.

“Everybody said that I was his daughter, either legal or not.” Addie recalled with a laugh.

“And are you?” He asked her in his serious voice, even with a frown.

“I don’t know. I asked him once and he said…” She tried to say when the man interrupted her.

“That you weren’t his.” Unwin said not really disappointed, but bothered.

“Yeah. Although, he said that he knew my parents, but we never talked about it.” Aderyn replied in shock. Why was Eggsy so sure about it? “We reached a point in which it wasn’t necessary anymore.”

“Well, I don’t care if _ya_ look like Marilyn Monroe or like the lost daughter of Harry Hart…” Eggsy declared, this time he cupped her face and with a sweet look he added. “You are everything to me…”

“And that’s the only thing that matters to me…” Aderyn granted with teary eyes.

“We will work this out… I won’t be without you, not anymore.” He promised.

“I like that idea.” She admitted.

“I love that idea.” He kissed her softly.

***

   Roderick was talking to Auntie Minerva faking interest. Roxanne and Archibald only listened to her talking non-stop. They wondered how their boss could be that patient with someone as _expressive_ as the Morton woman.

   Minerva Morton never shut her mouth, never. Apart from being a very strict and a classic snob, she proudly admitted that women were created to satisfy and obey men. Her youngest niece Roxanne was the only exception she knew and the only one she would accept. Unnecessary was to say that she didn’t like Aderyn’s show, but she loved the idea of the serenade, what forced her to keep her comments for herself when Eggsy and Addie appeared holding hands and joined them for conversation.

“Birds of a feather flock together.” She said and left her niece and her friends alone.

“Told you she loves me.” Eggsy reminded Roxy.

“Oh, don’t worry lad, we highly appreciate you.” Roderick stated enjoying the new light between handler and agent.

“Thanks, bruv. That was nice coming from you.” Unwin replied.

“Excuse me.” The vibrating phone of the King interrupted their chatting. “Ivory.” He said keeping the secret identities for work and protecting himself from curious ears.

“ _Sir, I got something you might like to see as soon as possible._ ” The Quartermaster declared.

“Concerning?” Arthur inquired leaving the group.

“ _Our guest of the lonely bullet._ ” Guinevere told him briefly.

“On my way.” He said.

   Roderick didn’t need an excuse when he turned back to inform his colleagues. Eggsy and Archibald were right behind him.

“Everything ok, bruv?”

“Nothing that cannot be contained.” Arthur explained no emotion on his features, but a mischievous light in his eyes.

“I’m going with you.” Percival got his glasses from his inner pocket.

“Me too.” Galahad imitated his friend.

“No.” Arthur ordered. “You stay and enjoy the party. I said everything was ok.”

   Eggsy shrugged and since none of his two companions reacted, he went back to Roxy and Addie.

“Arthur, is this about…” Percival considered the option, finding only one answer possible.

“Archibald, enjoy the party. I’ll be fine.” The King dismissed him.

“I see you tomorrow morning then.” Archie insisted not buying his boss’ calmness.

“It’s Sunday, have some rest.” Roderick told him slightly moved by the stubbornness of his best marksman.

“Roderick, I’m not James.” Archibald pointed out and gave up. He was conscious that he was talking to his boss, but he deserved some trust.

“I know.” Roderick acknowledged and he didn’t want to lose Percival’s loyalty. “Breakfast would be nice.”

“Goodbye.” Percival smiled and a feeling of uneasiness reached his chest.

   Eggsy waited for him not really convinced of the normality in Kingsman, but he didn’t want to ruin his night, especially when he looked back and saw Addie smiling at him.

“What was that, bruv?” He questioned Archie.

“No idea, Eggsy.” Percival shoved him lightly and moved back to their shared table.

***

   Guinevere waited for him at the shop. It was clearly serious. The Quartermaster’s features were rigid and there was no signal that she was happy with her discovery.

She was wearing a black suit and Roderick noticed the guns behind her jacket. That only meant one thing: They were going out.

He took his seat at the table and put his glasses on. Guinevere pressed ʻ _play_ ʼ in her clipboard.

It was footage. One figure walked alone among containers and labs. He wore a dark tactical gear; he cleaned his way with evident easiness, and making holes in the head of heavy armed guards.

Roderick recognized the movements of the figure in the film. It was Kingsman style and debonair signatures of the best agents trained during the 80’s and 90’s.

His memory went back to the previous Lancelot, but this was messy and brutal, out of control, not the common peacocking from James, but the savage show of a very old friend.

Of his best friend.  

He didn’t need to watch the rest of the footage. He was convinced that the rest of it would be the confirmation of his fears. And it was. Seeing the operative killing everybody in the facility and later dismantling nuclear warheads was a mere detail.

What caught Roderick’s attention was the end of the footage in which the operative took his helmet off and Roderick saw the back of a man with a mass of curls in his head.

“Sir, our presence is required at Buckingham Palace.” Guinevere patiently waited for a reaction.

He stood up and hid his emotions.

“Does someone else know about this footage?” He asked before leaving the room.

“No sir, it’s ours.” The woman assured him.

“Let’s go then.” Roderick Darrow, once Merlin and now Arthur of Kingsman, walked proudly out of the shop.

There was a _long_ night ahead of him.


	17. Socrates’ Sieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Women's day. Be brave sister, we can have it all.
> 
> If you want to read the story if the Three Sieves, here you have a link.  
> http://www.spiritual-knowledge.net/tales/socrates-three-sieves.php

 

   Zero sleep hours. That was what he got during the night; he was used to it and Guinevere was too, but it wasn’t like he could hide himself in the comms room as he did as Merlin. Now, he should behave and look like Arthur, even after seeing the rulers of Great Britain.

He was questioned for the events occurred during the last twenty four hours, as were MI5’s and MI6’s heads. The all got scolded, and Arthur got his fair share too. He refused to give important information and only stated that it wasn’t a Kingsman matter, which was true but better not telling the new administration that once he befriended the culprit of the riots.  

“Percival.” The calm eyes of the agent greeted him when he crossed the dark brown door of the dining room at the shop. It was something to expect. Percival was never late, but today he was surprisingly earlier. 

“Arthur.” The agent said, his eyes analyzing the king and reaching a conclusion with the info gathered. “For your face I know you didn’t sleep last night; and I’m certain that it wasn’t because of the party you left earlier to come here and solve this; whatever _this_ is.”

“It’s an inflection point.” Arthur told him while he sat.

“What did you discover last night?” The question was so obvious that Arthur thanked the heavens for such a good agent under his command.

“Maybe the best person to explain that is our Quartermaster.” He replied and invited the woman to join them solving the mystery. “Guinevere, please come in.”

“Good morning, Agent Percival.” All her appearance was collected and professional, almost scary.

“Ma’am, good morning.” He answered back. He had seen a look like that from Blasine before, but now he could notice how much they influenced one another.

“Sir, what I’m about to show you is strictly confidential to any employee of this agency.” She started moving next to Arthur and in front of the agent.

“Then, it has to do with me directly.” Percival stated. He knew how to keep secrets, but if he had to keep it from his friends it only meant that it was more than serious.

“Indeed.” Guinevere confirmed. “You were the one that brought our attention to this matter and we believe that you will be contacted again in the future.”

“My secrecy has always belonged to Kingsman.” Percival declared briefly. Now his curiosity hit the peak.

“We know it, that’s why you are here.” Arthur explained. He trusted his agent, but he trusted more Archibald Ashleigh. “Guinevere, please proceed.”

The Quartermaster activated the mirrors as her green and black screens.  

“A year ago, our handler Aglovale worked undercover in a Finish nuclear facility. Of course, the owner of the facility had deals with anarchist insurgents and a few strings from Richmond Valentine’s case were registered as investors. Aglovale, as the excellent handler he is, not only did research on the activities of the nuclear compound and their contacts, but he installed cameras and microphones with specific purposes before risking his life. We extracted him six months ago and he debriefed us accordingly.” It sounded like a normal mission, but surely it wasn’t since Aglovale’s story was worth telling.

“Handlers’ Director, Quartermaster, Arthur.” Percival thought out loud.

“Exactly. As you know, Knights only work with full information.” Guinevere reminded him. “I required from him full access to the devices and I encrypted the obtained information and routed it directly to my main frame for periodic analysis.”

“And the analysis was a complete success last night, but for the wrong purposes.” Arthur intervened following Percival’s train of thought.

“Did you get footage of the owner of the bullet?” Ashleigh questioned both of his companions.

“Yes, Percival.” The King indicated, his face showing some kind of guilt in it; something odd for Roderick Darrow and never seen by any agent. “More important, my suspicions were as correct as yours.”

“The level of destruction could not be ignored by any international security agency. MI6 and MI5 heads were summoned last night, as we did.” Guinevere added, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Are the Americans informed?” Percival asked connecting the last dots of his conclusion.

“They are probably involved.” The woman conceded. “They asked us for intervention in the compound before we planted Aglovale there. We sent them what we got, but not how we got it.” She declared passing a folder to Percival.

“Which branch?” He inquired into the topic.

“It wasn’t FBI or CIA.” Arthur explained while he observed the agent’s reaction to the papers in front of him.

“What about us?” Percival questioned one more time and Arthur startled.

“Impossible, they need clearance from Arthur to intervene. They only had jurisdiction on their own soil, not Europe, unless they are required to work here.” Guinevere commented casually. “Percival, sir, it was a manslaughter just like the last time.”

“Something missing?” Archie added concentrated on the pages in his hands.

“The nuclear warheads were dismantled and sent to the U.N. this morning.” The olive gaze of Arthur was a mixed of worry and hopelessness.

“Are you ready to watch the footage, Agent?” Guinevere asked ready to press _play_ in her clipboard.

“If I said no, the reality will be harder to admit.” He fixed his cold blue eyes on the equally blue ones of the Quartermaster. “I’m ready.”

   Percival’s eyes followed the footage with caution. They had never seen such a demonstration of savagery since the church episode in Kentucky. Even when he and the former Lancelot work together it never was this kind of massacre. He was precise and clean; Lancelot was impulsive and sophisticated, but the figure in the video was fierce and controlled, something that only one man could do. And that man showed up by the end of the video.

Percival’s mouth released a gasp and his eyes closed heavily before he could say something coherent.

“Do you want me to hunt him?” The words felt heavy on him. He felt guilty before even thinking about hunting a former friend.

“No.” Arthur told him and warned him immediately after that. “I want you to stay away from this. In fact, I want every Kingsman away from this.”

***

   Turmoil. That was his state of mind: a whirlpool that never stops.

After coming back to his house, the possibility of finding peace was as impossible as trying to sleep. The level of agitation was killing him. The last time he felt like that was when he had to reclaim James’ body, and even in that moment, he didn’t have the nauseous pain he had now in his stomach.

He was pacing in his living room softly; his canine companions were observing him as if they knew that something was wrong with their master. A big Dalmatian approached him and sniffed at his left hand. Percival just scratched its ears reassuringly.

He was conscious that he shouldn’t feel this agitated, even the dogs got his uneasiness; he had to control himself. It was true that there were many things at stake. Kingsman itself was at risk and Arthur didn’t want to intervene.

The doorbell stopped his pacing and alerted his other companion. A golden retriever stood and followed Percival to the door.

“Eggsy?” He said when the young agent looked at him like the ugliest creature alive. It couldn’t be that bad. He was wearing his ʻ _day-off_ ʼ attire. Maybe he looked too grandpa-like, but he was comfortable with it. At least he wasn’t wearing those colorful sweaters that James used to wear. 

“Hi!” Unwin said shyly. His eyes travelled over the figure of Percival and he couldn’t help but notice his worn-out expression. “I… Are you ok? I got worried last night…”

“Oh!” Percival never faked, he couldn’t do it, but he felt the necessity of doing it right now in front of Eggsy. He could not alarm the man without reason. “Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.” He managed to say. “Do you want to come in?”

“I don’t want to bother you… I just…” When Percival opened the door to let him in both dogs ran to the visitor not even barking, like possessed by a charm invisible for Archibald.

“Hey!… Hello boy… What’s your name?” Eggsy focused on the dogs, the Dalmatian first, the Retriever later. “You got two?”

“This is Sunny, my dog and this is Mozart, also mine…” The Retriever got next to Percival and sat waiting for orders, the Dalmatian followed his friend next to the master. “Well, it was James’ ”

   Eggsy formed an ʻ _Oh_ ʼ with his lips, but no sound was heard.

“What’s wrong with you? You are not here because of me or my dogs, are you?” Percival finally pushed the dogs and Eggsy inside the house.

“It’s Aderyn…” Eggsy mumbled while examining Archie’s house. It was way too white and modern. He was expecting some kind of cloister and dark colours, just like Harry’s house before him.

“I noticed that you two got closer last night.” Archibald offered him to sit. Mozart went right next to Eggsy and waited for a reaction.

“As you did with my best friend.” Eggsy said and caressed the dog’s head. It was a beautiful dog with two dark eyes that showed some kind of sadness in them. Even after years of losing his master, the loyal creature missed his human friend and caretaker.

“Just for your information, Aderyn is my sister and I would do whatever is necessary to protect her and I know you would do the same for Roxy and her well-being.” Archibald seated in front of Unwin, the Retriever rested its head on his left knee waiting for a touch that didn’t fail to come.

“Exactly, right.” Eggsy accepted.

“Good. Now tell me…” Ashleigh demanded a bit anxious.

“What do you know about Aderyn’s parents?” Unwin shot the question without delay.

“Not much.” Archie frowned and organized his ideas before continuing. “I mean, I met Seren, Addie’s mother, after my knighthood and she was a fantastic woman. All I know is that she adopted Addie when she was three and worked in a bookshop for a couple of years before joining Kingsman. Ah! And that she was part of the Marines before that. Apparently she was friends with Harry and Roderick.” He completed.

“With Harry?” Eggsy seemed surprised, like he didn’t expect something like that. How many secrets did his mentor have? How many of them could change the lives of people around him?

“Yes, they were part of the same unit.” Archibald said vaguely. “Seren continued in the Marines until she suffered a terrible accident in an assault to a village in Middle East.”

“Was she fierce?” Eggsy remembered the face of the woman. She had a pair of impressive blue eyes and her expression was of total accomplishment.

“Oh, God! Aderyn is a baby compared to her mother.” Ashleigh rolled his eyes and then laughed loudly at the memory of the deceased handler. The two dogs reacted in surprise with a soft whine. “Apparently, she reconsidered her life after the accident and came to London for a new life.”

“Archibald, do you know something about Aderyn’s life before Seren?” Eggsy asked again. The spotted dog tried to sit in Eggsy’s lap, but a simple movement of Percival’s hand was enough to go back to the floor.

“Only that she was under Social Services’ custody.” Percy stated as a matter of fact.

“But, who is Addie? Who are her parents? Where was she born?” Eggsy insisted more bothered than curious.

“Eggsy, I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Why are you so invested in this?”

“What if I tell you I discovered something about her life before Social Services?” Unwin declared with a hint of chagrin in his voice.

“Eggsy, have you ever heard of The Three Sieves of Socrates?” Archibald asked him this time.

“No.” Unwin confessed.

Archibald took a deep breathe before talking again.

***

   Reckless. Stupid. Delirious. He could continue with the synonyms, but he highly doubted that it would make a difference in the actions of the man that was resting on a bed in front of him.

His brown eyes had dark bags under them and his skin was paler than ever. He wasn’t able to eat and just a sip of water made him dizzy and sick.

“What did I tell you?” Lincoln began his voice stern and his eyes sparkling.

“I wasn’t feeling well during the assault… I had to finish the job quickly…” His friend replied, closing his eyes slowly.

“Did you take your medicine before the mission?” His large dark hands moved towards the other man arm and took his blood pressure as a precaution.

“I did, but its effect lasted less than before.” The ill man told him.

“You were high on adrenaline; probably it reduced the effect of the drug.” The explanation wasn’t enough, but there were many variables to consider before a diagnosis on his condition could be made.

“We need more tests, you know it.” The calm voice sentenced.

“I’ll make Eleonor to test it again.” Lincoln made up his mind quickly. The Quartermaster of the American branch was an expert on biochemistry. Maybe she would find a new drug to keep his fallen colleague from going crazy.

“No!” The man retorted in pain. “This is private. You will need authorization from London.”

“No, I don’t.” Lincoln clarified. “You are under my care and I make the decisions here.”

His interlocutor only felt like a child, but what else he could do? He wasn’t in a position in which he can go on his own. He had a debt to pay and he wasn’t a man of the ungrateful kind.

***

   Eggsy looked puzzled. The story of Socrates was nice and he got the real message, but he wasn’t ready yet. He didn’t want to think too much. Since Aderyn appeared in his life, his new hobby was thinking and sometimes it hurt too much to be a spy. He couldn’t hide things from the people he loved, but a sacrifice was necessary, so be it.

“The sieves are truth, good and necessity, as I told you. If what you discovered is not true, good or necessary, does not have to be shared. Addie _does not_ deserve to be hurt and I know that you don’t want that either.” Percival stated plainly.

“Are you asking me what I discovered or not?” As any other human feeling guilt, Eggsy wanted to share the responsibility of his finding, but he also knew that Archie wouldn’t follow him to the pit of regret so easily.

“No, I have enough secrets to carry one more, that won’t do any good in the future.” It was Percy’s answer.

“Thank you, Archie.” Unwin acknowledged the solitude of his burden and prepared himself to leave.

“You are welcome, Eggsy.” Archie answered back. “Remember, true, good and necessary.” He added while he accompanied Eggsy to the door.

“I will.” Eggsy promised. “Thank you, goodbye.” His last look was hopeless and tired.

“See you tomorrow.” Archie was sure that he looked just like the younger agent.

Once he was alone, his two dogs observed him. He took a deep breath and thought that was better keep the conversation to himself and leave the other Kingsman matter behind too. Being the bearer of bad news to two people he cared about was not his favourite job, so yeah, better forget the last five hours.

***

   He was opening the door when the ʻ _beep beep_ ʼ of his glasses forced him to stay out for a moment and not face his mother’s inquisitive gaze.

“Galahad.” Eggsy spoke quietly.

 _«Sir, I’m in need of help, would you be so kind to be at the shop tomorrow 8 o’ clock?»_ Guinevere requested politely.

“Sure.” The agent said waiting for some extra information.

 _«It will be a couple of days, only a reconnaissance mission.»_  The Quartermaster explained.

“A’right… Send me the details.” Eggsy granted.

 _«Yes, sir. Thank you.»_ The words of the woman were enough for him and ended the call.

When he wanted to spend some time with the object of his affection, he had to leave. He only wished for a safe trip and a warm welcome when back in London.

***

   The call from Roxy wasn’t totally unexpected for her. She knew that a brand new ʻ _shovel talk_ ʼ was ahead, and well, she would take the chance too. She also needed to apologize for her inappropriate behavior during the Morton’s birthday party.

Aderyn had the idea that Eggsy would make a move, but she didn’t count on that she would initiate and surrender to it. Her face automatically got red and hot. It was impossible to forget the warm of Eggsy’s breathing and the softness of his lips in her clavicles.

She was now in need of a cold drink, especially before Roxy could open the door for her and question her for being in a fluster. The other option was a very handsome agent that was currently out of the country and she was missing badly.

“Oh, hello.” A blond woman greeted her and it wasn’t the Morton lady.

“Mrs. Unwin… Good afternoon.” Aderyn fought to recover herself quickly. “Is Roxy home?”

“Hi, Addie! Come in.” The younger blond showed up from behind Eggsy’s mother.

“ADDIE!” A fast golden mass jumped into her arms, thankfully she got good reflexes and caught it immediately.

“Oh, sweetheart! How are you? You look lovely today.” The little Daisy Unwin hugged her tightly and embraced Aderyn in giggles.

“Thank you, you too.” The sky blue eyes of the little girl were enough to smooth Aderyn nerves.

“Oh, Addie, I forget to tell you that I invited Michelle and Daisy; since Eggsy is abroad, I didn’t want them to be alone.” Roxy embraced her too and together they got inside the house. “Sorry, I… I’m really sorry.” The apology sounded sincere and if she had to spend some time with Eggsy’s mother, she wouldn’t pretend around her.

“It’s fine.” Trevor let it pass. “Nothing to worry about.” And it was true, why bother when it was inevitable to see Michelle Unwin in the future? Even more important, if she and Eggsy kept moving forward into a stable relationship Michelle would be there all the time with no option to ignore her.

“Thanks goodness.” Roxy felt relieved.

Inside of the house, Michelle and Daisy only hoped for the best; especially Michelle, who was certain that this ʻ _casual_ ʼ encounter was a little trick of her son’s best friend.

***

   The tinkling of the silverware and porcelain was the back noise of the common chatting among the women. Mostly Michelle and Roxanne, because Aderyn was having enough fun teaching Daisy ʻ _tea-time etiquette_ ʼ for ladies, which the little girl picked up accurately fast. Trevor could only smile knowing that her older brother would be proud and had the same ability for learning new stuff.

“Oh, no!” They heard from the Kitchen.

“Everything ok?” Michelle followed Roxy only to see her face red in disappointment.

“I burnt the pie… Argh, I’m so stupid.” She cried out. In her hands there was only a brown and dark mass that resembled an apple pie.

“I can go to buy one if you want or I can make a lemon pie in half an hour, of course if you are willing to wait a little…” Aderyn offered already rolling her sleeves up.

“Yeah, right I guess I have the ingredients, if not I’ll go get them…” Roxy put the burnt pastry in the trash bin.

“Fine.” Trevor said and proceeded to wash her hands and get an apron. “Your highness, will you help?” She asked Daisy, who immediately lighted up and ran next to her.

***

   Of everything they needed, there was only one ingredient missing. Roxy as promised went out to get it and left her guests alone in the house. Aderyn thought that if this was really a plan, Morton got the A+ on it. Arthur would be definitely proud of her. Lancelot managed to leave the future girlfriend and the future mother-in-law on their own to face the awkward silence and start a civilized conversation.

“So, Aderyn, right? I’m sorry, the other day we didn’t have the chance to talk properly… I wasn’t feeling well…” Michelle started mixing the eggs and sugar for the meringue.

“Yes. It’s fine, I hope it was nothing… You look better now.” Aderyn pointed out, she was spreading the mass in the pie plate, leaving Daisy to cover the edges.

“Thank you…” The blond woman said calmly. “And tell me, are you and Eggsy close friends?” For Michelle knowing about the people that surrounded her son was important, and even more relevant was to learn to trust this young woman that Eggsy seemed to care deeply about.

“Yes, kinda. He is closer to Roxy, but you already know that, don’t you?” Aderyn laughed softly. Awareness of her position in Eggsy’s life was the best option she had in front of his mother.

“Yeah…” Michelle replied and added. “And do you work together?”

“Exactly, I work for R&D. Research and development, I mean.” Trevor explained feeling stupid. The gaze of Michelle was strong and determined. She was paying attention to the words.

“You must be really good at that; I heard is difficult for women to work on those fields.” Ok. Michelle Unwin was officially impressed. This girl must be really clever and that was worth of acknowledgement.

“It is, but Kingsman has finally opened to equality and that was a good thing for me and many other women there.” Aderyn spoke quietly. Kingsman changed her life and only she would understand fully what Kingsman was and meant in her life.

“Your parents must be really proud of you.” Eggsy’s mother praised going into a different subject.

“I hope so.” The agent told her with a small smile and her eyes down to the plate in which Daisy carefully moved her hands.

“Do you live with them?” Michelle questioned again taken aback by Aderyn’s reaction.

“No, I live on my own. My mom was a single mother, but I never need a father, I had wonderful uncles and friends, so my paternal image is quite healthy.” Trevor clarified everything that might work against her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to sound…” There it was: a mistake. It wasn’t an offence, but it sounded like that to Michelle, and probably was the same for Aderyn.

“Don’t worry, they are dead now, it’s not like they are going to get offended anyway.” The statement was crystal clear and no possibility of getting it wrong.

“What?” The words were blurted out in a second.

“Yep, my mother died three years ago and my uncles died before that.” The handler confessed. Her eyes were as brown as usual, but the expression in them was pure nostalgia.

“You don’t have a mom, Addie?” Daisy interrupted with a sad voice.

“No, love. I don’t have a mother.” Aderyn forced a smile for the little girl. “Go on, you are almost done.” She told the girl.

“You live alone. You have no more family then?” Michelle wanted to know more. Eggsy’s reasons to be closer to this woman were clear now and she had no right to interfere; but she needed time. It wasn’t easy to look at this accomplished woman without feeling the cloak of death over her head every time she looked at those brown eyes.

“I’m afraid not.” Aderyn stated and with a sympathetic look added. “Life is tough for people like us.”

“Yes, it is.” Michelle couldn’t agree more.

   Roxy stormed in the kitchen visibly excited. She thought that Michelle and Aderyn would be fighting each other, but no. They were having a normal conversation, quiet and sincere.

“Finally, here it is your sweetened condensed milk.” She said giving a paper bag to Addie.

“Thank you so much, Roxy.” Aderyn told her. “This will be ready very soon.”

If someone wondered about the ability of these women to share an evening, they were clearly wrong.

The pie was ideally sour and sweet just like the mixed feelings that a mother was having, as the tranquility of a best friend, as the innocent ignorance of a little sister and the growing feelings of young woman.

***

   He thought he had seen it all around Kingsman, from the bets on _Casual Friday_ to _The Hobbit_ cosplay team. But not, he was one more time mistaken. Destiny had another little detail to improve his day back in London.

In the hangar under an old tank from the Army was a pair of legs moving rhythmically while ʻ _Don’t Stop Me Now_ ʼ was playing in a small _iPod_ in the toolbox on the right side of the vehicle.

“ _I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite I'm out of control_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to_

_Oh oh oh oh oh explode.”_

 

“I'm burning through the sky, yeah!” A voice sang cheerfully from under the metal thing. “Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit. I'm trav'ling at the speed of light… I wanna make a supersonic woman of you.”

He waited patiently for the person under the tank to notice him, but it didn’t happened, so he kicked the feet for attention, the figure moved slowly out and only heard:

“As much as I love your singing, I have to be honest and said that your greasy overall is quite charming.” He teased.

“HELL! Eggsy!” Aderyn snapped when she hit her head with the lower front plate of the tank. She could swear she made a funny noise when her forehead hit the metal.

“Sorry, love… I’m so sorry.” He immediately apologized and came closer to her to examine her face.

“You scare me! Why didn’t you warn me?” She whined holding her head with both hands.

Eggsy started to giggle quietly first, but he couldn’t control the laughs that were fighting to leave his mouth.

“I really really hate you right now…” She could feel something warm in her head. Blood.

“Oh, babe I’m sorry… Really.” There were the laughs again and Aderyn stood up with his help and indicated him to follow her.

“You are paying for this, Unwin. I swear.” Addie walked fast towards the infirmary.

“Did you miss me?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Not really, I was really busy talking to your mother.” Trevor informed him and waited.

_Touché._

The laughs stopped and Eggsy got pale.


	18.  I Got You under My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, but uni has been a bitch this two months. 
> 
> To the lovely @meetingyourmaker for her amazing support and to Laney (you will love this kitty)
> 
> Please enjoy and leave comments, I really love comments.
> 
> Hugs, me.

   Aderyn saw Eggsy walking slowly through the gravel path behind the mansion; his oxfords shinning and his suit immaculate. He spent four days in Colombia dismantling a ring of art trafficking pretending to be a buyer. Apparently he enjoyed some time sunbathing – all for the sake of the mission, he would say – and got his face softly tanned, which gave him a healthy look that suited his greenish eyes and blond hair.

She was training a group of dogs that stood in attention when she stopped to greeting him. Aderyn was just a small thing in her grey shirt from training and her sport pants. The sweat ran through her red face and her breathing was uneven, just like the exhausted animals behind her.

“Look at you, all disheveled and sexy.” He mocked her slightly and moved her new fringe from her forehead with his right hand. There was almost no scar from her little wound with the tank. She was pretentious and right after being helped at medical she took a pair of scissors and covered her shame with the fringe that now hid her brows.

“You mean all sweaty and dirty being followed by six dogs and carrying your pug from time to time.” She teased controlling six dogs behind her. All of them sit and anxious to please the master in charge.

“Well… yes.” He admitted. How was possible for her to manage a Dalmatian, a golden retriever, a bulldog, an Akita, a Collie and a pug? She clearly had some kind of magic. He smiled and tried to cup her face for a more affectionate greeting.

“You don’t want to kiss me, I can assure you that. The dogs already kissed me many times.” Aderyn took a step back and showed him her tongue humorously.

“Lucky beasts.” Eggsy mumbled and the dogs barked in response.

“They agree with you.” Trevor indicated and with a move of her hand the dogs went silent again. “Come on JB, go with your daddy.” She loosened the pug’s leash.

“Hello boy.” Eggsy took the little dog in his arms, it whined a little playing dramatics just like its owner. “Did mommy treat you well? She is an amazing mommy, isn’t she? Yeah, yeah, she is beautiful too… What? Do you think she wants to go with me on a date next Friday, really?” He talked to the dog as he was talking to an old friend. Addie only rolled her eyes.

“Maybe she wants a dance night next Friday.” She said taking the comment as a formal invitation.

“I don’t know, she doesn’t look interested.” Eggsy ignored her words and focused on J.B that fought to get back with its friends.

“Well, she is a little interested.” Addie confessed while she played with the Dalmatian “Maybe she can meet your mates too…” She added observing Eggsy’s reaction, which was a pair of eyes wide open.

“JB you are the best friend I can have, don’t tell Rox, though.” Unwin kept his joke going on and freed the pug at last.

“I missed you.” Trevor kissed his cheek with a smack.

“Yikes, you were dog-kissed!” He protested and made a disgusted face.

“Get over it!” Aderyn pushed him to the mansion with all the dogs ahead of them.

The loyal companions knew by heart the way back to their kennels and led the way by themselves with no fuss or insubordination.

   Jeremy found them laughing and before he could do something to interrupt them the bulldog ran towards him wagging its tail in content. His bulldog, _Bubbles_ , was a proper lady and Addie was really fond of her. However, the new Bors got scolded by the handler reminding him to be careful with the dog’s weight and training.

   Eggsy kept his pride on his handler for himself and enjoyed himself playing with the collie that sniffed his pocket looking for treats. When Aderyn argued that she need a shower and a change of clothes, Jeremy remembered to give them a message from Guinevere. They were required at comms as soon as possible.

Aderyn and Eggsy only shrugged.

***

   He never expected to see her like that. He never had the chance, not during their missions together, not even as an accident as it seemed now. It was a first time and it was oddly gratifying: Aderyn was red from cheek to ears.

It was ungentlemanly of him, but there was nothing he can do about it. In front of him was Aderyn Trevor covering herself with a small towel. Her delicate curvaceous body was a sight to behold and a treasure to keep. The wet hair was a soft mass of brown curls and the crimson shade on her cheeks was the most adorable thing he had seen in years.

She looked so defenseless, so small and innocent that he could feel the burning desire in him spreading across his own skin. 

He couldn’t take his eyes from her; not even with the shouting.

“Shit! Eggsy, turn around!” She growled in a high pitch.

“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry…” He continued staring unaware of his actions. He couldn’t control his giggles.

“Turn around!” Addie ordered him one more time.

“Sorry…” He finally covered his eyes with his hands and turned around. His heart was pounding hard and he couldn’t erase the image from his mind. Eggsy didn’t know if he was this weak because of his long hours on the plane or if his excitement was playing tricks on him.

“You are not!” Trevor told him angry. “How did you get in?”

“It was open… I thought you were ready.” He excused himself poorly. It was true, it was open and he certainly thought that she was ready to follow him to comms.

“Well, I fucking wasn’t.” There was the confirmation. She hurried a little and put on her underwear.

“Sorry.” He repeated. He heard Aderyn snorting and added. “I said I was sorry, for fuck’s sake Aderyn!”

“Ok, you can look now.” She conceded.

“Shit! You are still naked…” Eggsy glimpsed and turned his back again. Aderyn was barely clothed, if you consider _clothes_ her bra and pants.

“It’s my underwear… just like a swim suit, don’t be dramatic.” She retorted laughing at him and his embarrassment. Who would have guessed that the always _super smooth_ Agent Galahad would be so weak in front of a woman in her undies?

“Well… I’m not used to it.” He explained and Aderyn doubted it, but said nothing.

“You should be. I’m an agent. Sometimes we don’t have much privacy during missions.” Aderyn reminded him seriously this time. She dried her hair with the towel and waited for Eggsy to calm down.

“That’s not fair.” He said facing her again, still unsure where to look and fighting back the pain in his stomach, that burning sensation that make concentration difficult.

“Why?” Aderyn followed her routine of beauty products hardly ashamed of herself. She always said she wasn’t a model, but for someone who carried several scars on her skin she was confident enough to take advantage of her boyfriend-to-be.

Saying that she wasn’t feeling a bit hot would be a lie, but better not telling Eggsy that, apparently, the feeling… the desire was mutual.

“Because we are together now…” Eggsy pointed out with his eyes shut.

“Are we?” Addie asked and came closer to him to face him. “Hey, look at me! What do you see?”

“I…” Her scent was overwhelming. The smell of the soap and the shampoo was strong and he could feel traces of flowers and fruits in her hair. It was hard to look at her in detail when she was right in front of him, a few centimeters from each other. “I see a gorgeous girl.”

“Do you like what you see?” Aderyn was breathing the same air he was taking in. It was a game of give and take. If she had to risk it all, better now than never. She missed him, that was a constant now; why lying to herself when she needed him as any other woman needed her man?

“I do…” It was a whisper. He couldn’t speak, but his hands were already in her waist looking forward the little pieces of her spine in the naked skin.

“Good.” Aderyn murmured against his mouth; her eyes in his eyes and just one breathe apart from each other. “Because I’m _your_ girl, nobody else’s.”

   It was a hungry kiss, soft at the beginning, sloppy at times. She clasped his suit and tie; her hands searching for some skin until finding his face and the acute angles of his jaw and the sensitive skin of his nape.

Eggsy held her tight with one arm around her waist and his free hand got entangled in her wet hair preventing her from escaping. Just the feeling of her closeness and the fresh skin under his palm was enough to remember his younger years where everything was an aching sensation and permanent longing of a lover that never was his.

The loud sound of the glasses in his breast pocket alerted both of them and the grunt that Eggsy released summarized their shared discomfort for the interruption.

“Get dress, Love… Guin is waiting.” He said still kissing Addie.

“You are such a gentleman.” She muttered kissing him back, not wanting him to let her go.

“You deserve it.” She heard him said before he left the showers to answer the call outside.

***

   They crossed the doors of comms holding hands and with Eggsy almost jumping; Aderyn giggled and imitated his pacing. Guinevere glanced at them in a second and released a huff only to add:

“You took your time.”

“My fault, sorry.” Aderyn replied taking a chair for her.

“Well, what do you have for us?” Eggsy pushed the Quartermaster as he had something better to do. Well, he actually had some ideas involving his Handler.

“Nothing much for you Galahad, you will be going to Germany along with Lancelot.” Guin explained checking her clipboard and the calendar in her computer.

“Germany? What did I do this time?” His guts transformed into a knot and Addie held his left hand reassuringly. Good thing he was standing right next to her.

“Nothing.” The HQ’s chief informed him with her usual poker face.

“Then why are they living?” Addie questioned still not pleased with the situation. She was completely against of leaving Eggsy alone at the moment. They were bonding and that took a lot of time for Guinevere to ruining it.

“The Germans are recruiting new agents. They want our clearance for their process. You and Lancelot will be supervising.” Guinevere ignored her employee’s rant and focused on the knight.

“How long?” Aderyn asked again, preparing herself for the worst.

“Twenty one days.” Guinevere said coldly. She could see how the faces of her subordinates changed and she felt a 0.5% of guilt, maybe less.

“Three weeks!” Eggsy exclaimed getting red in a heartbeat. He couldn’t be abroad for that long in a stupid supervision. Rox would have to do it on her own. No way to leave his family and Addie behind. He was conscious that long term missions were in his future, but this didn’t seem funny at all.

“At least it’s not the whole training.” Trevor sighed and the fear eased a little.

“Well, sorry about it agents, but it was a direct request for Arthur and he assigned you, Galahad, and Lancelot.” Guinevere specified. She could swear that Eggsy rolled his eyes and hissed something against Arthur, but better let it pass.

“It’s ok.” Eggsy said finally.

“For you Blasine, you will be leaving on Sunday.” The Quartermaster continued and gave Aderyn a folder with the mission’s details.

“Where am I going?” Trevor asked before open it.

“Percival has a mission in _Antakya_ and you will be under his service.” Guin displayed a map and a few routes in her eternal black screen.

“Undercover or back-up?” Aderyn required checking the departure tickets.

“Back-up operative.” It was Guin’s short answer. It wasn’t a difficult mission, but the region wasn’t as stable as it used to be, so better cover Percival’s ass and having Blasine around was the easiest way to do so. Besides, they were excellent partners and operatives.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Trevor granted and checked the options for her job on the map in front of her.

“Guys, if I were you, I would make these days count.” Guinevere said out of the blue. It wasn’t her cold tone of voice, but something warm and private. She looked at Eggsy and Addie as they were children before doing the best prank of their lives.

“Thanks for the advice, Guinevere.” Eggsy dismissed himself and Aderyn tried to follow him.

“And Aderyn, please read this.” The Quartermaster gave her a thick volume with leather covers and the golden letters common of the Kingsman’s paperworks.

“Why me and no Eggsy?” Addie complained reading the title: ʻCode of Conductʼ. The crimson red appeared again in her cheeks. Guinevere was seeing them by the security cameras. Hell!

“He was a gentleman.” The Quartermaster explained confirming Addie’ suspicions.

“Told _ya_ , babe.” Eggsy told Addie waiting for her at the door.

“Oh, fuck!” Aderyn cursed, rolled her eyes and followed Eggsy before committing the murder of her direct supervisor.

***

   On Friday night, Eggsy and his mates met at a nice pub and had a proper conversation about life and changes. Jamal found a job as computer technician after V-day and his family was, thankfully, doing better. Ryan confessed he wanted to study and had a part-time job in a supermarket. Eggsy felt relieved that his boys were ok, especially without the influence of Dean’s goons at the estate. Another thing was that he, personally, pulled some strings to get some jobs for his mates and in a way let them have a better situation in life.

For Eggsy, sometimes, all that was needed were opportunities and trust. and his friends can count on that from him. In a few occasions, Eggsy felt unworthy of having a “posh life” without much effort, but right after that he remembered that being a Kingsman was a ticket for constant suffering and his regrets diluted. It was comforting being again with his best friends, the ones that until that day were supporting him through his transition from the estate to a nice house and an excellent job at Savile Row.

   As usual, the bets were expected and Eggsy was certainly ready to win. They needed to get the girl’s phone number with the weirdest or cheesiest pick-up line and Eggsy would pay for the needed booze during the night. He chose a hot girl from the bar: a very nice girl, long dark hair, cute smile and a dress that fitted like a glove to her body. Ryan was the first and with his best smile he approached the girl and said something like “I want you to be the girl who takes my virginity…”

Eggsy laughed hard when Ryan came back to their table and with and obvious blush said he was _dismissed_ by the sexy lady. Jamal laughed at him too and took his chance with the girl and his line was “You’re on my list of things to do tonight.”

No need to say that he was sent back right after the girl heard him. When Eggsy could finally control his laughter, he indicated to his friends that they need to ʻwatch and learnʼ from the best.

It was less than a minute and Eggsy was kissing the girl, who accompanied him to the table for the surprised of Jamal and Ryan.

“Guys…” Eggsy started to say.

“We know, we know… _ya_ ’re leavin’…” Ryan whined and refused to look at him and his _date_.

“This is Aderyn Trevor.” Eggsy told them and they heard his laughing one more time.

Gary Eggsy Unwin had pulled theirs legs as a bloody master.

“Aderyn? That Aderyn?” Jamal asked jaw dropping noticeably.

“The one that works with _ya_?” Ryan completed his eyes like plates.

“Your Addie?” Jamal questioned again.

“Yes, Jamal. I’m his Addie.” Trevor said with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Ryan!”

“Bruv, you are fucking mental!” Jamal shouted to Eggsy.

“Please, shut your mouth.” Unwin answered hugging Addie.

“Yeah, be a gentleman.” Ryan added playing along with Eggsy.

“Sorry about the joke. We wanted to make some fun of you.” Aderyn apologized taking a spot next to Jamal.

“Yeah, really funny…” He said. His ego would be fine after a few beers.

“Come on, guys… I pay this round, order something nice.” Aderyn winked as Eggsy usually did and they knew they were ok with this nice lady at their table.

“I’m startin’ to like _ya_.” Ryan mumbled and Eggsy breathed again.

First impression task: passed.

“I’m relieved.” Aderyn said and laughed with Eggsy’s best friends.

Passed and with flying colors.

***

   Eggsy couldn’t tell if she was slightly drunk or just too happy. Aderyn dragged Ryan at least six times to the dance floor arguing that her favorite song was playing. Indeed it was a new angle of her. It was painful to admit that he was getting used to see her in the field with a gun in her hand or acting as an undercover operative; and when it wasn’t like that she was a greasy technician with her brows together in concentration, a diligent clerk writing reports or a “dog whisperer” in the backyard of the mansion.

But this Aderyn was totally different. It was happy and normal. It was real and alive. And he liked it, he liked this new Aderyn, this soft and pretty young thing that changed the lyrics of songs; that danced awkwardly and smiled at him so openly that he felt lucky of having her by his side after all those dreadful episodes of misunderstanding and fear.

“Nah, bruv. She’s good _fo’ ya_.” Eggsy heard Jamal saying.

   Jamal smiled at him and hugged him with one arm. Eggsy just nodded in agreement. Maybe it was a good idea to let his two worlds collide. Aderyn defied him by stating her desire to meet his friends, to know about him before Kingsman. She never judged his actions, and God knows that she was critical with him, but now she was the girl he liked that wanted to fit in his world, with or without being a secret agent.

It was nice to have his friends with him approving his decisions; approving his new life, approving his… happiness.

It was so relaxing seeing Addie with Ryan trying to follow her lead on the dancefloor. She managed to make his clumsy friend to look even clumsier and that was a new development.

***

   Aderyn was waving at Eggsy and Jamal while Ryan couldn’t get the rhythm of the song. She even allowed him to hold her tight and grab her waist and Ryan couldn’t be more flustered. Without a doubt, Eggsy was the naughtiest of the three men. Eggsy would go with the flow no matter what and would have never missed an opportunity like this. Actually, he was making a video of Ryan dancing and Jamal laughing his ass off.

“Hey, sweetheart! Better dance with me.” A blond guy told her loudly and she ignored him to keep moving among the people on the dancefloor. It was crowded and hot and she had little space to move, so better stay with Ryan, who was really drunk to go anywhere else and keep her safe.

The guy insisted and tried to corner her pushing Ryan a little. He spat something about being ʻ _rich and fit_ ʼ. Aderyn only answer with a ʻ _Go fuck your money then_ ʼ, which only caused Aderyn being held by the guy in a not very friendly manner.

“She said no, mugg!” Ryan pushed the guy back ready to fight.

The man just took a step back and said to Aderyn _“Whore…”_

   Eggsy and Jamal moved quickly to the rescue, but Trevor had already made her opinion clear. It was a strong punch right in the nose of the guy, who stumbled and tried to stop the blood covering his face.

Aderyn massaged her right hand and felt the soft touch of Eggsy on her back. Jamal took care of Ryan and they were ready to leave when she heard another insult behind her back.

_“Slut…”_

“Love, don’t.” Eggsy whispered and hugged her by her right side to cover her, knowing that she would react badly if she had the chance.

He wasn’t mistaken.

This time Aderyn’s left hand hit the man right in the jaw and sent him to the ground in a spectacular K.O. that got some cheering from the other dancers in the club.

Eggsy only sighed and shrugged in front of his mates. What else could he do with Aderyn Trevor on a bad mood? It was a handler, a trained agent. She had her temper, why hiding it?

***

   They shared a cab back home and left Aderyn at her apartment.

Eggsy’s mates only smiled when Eggsy accompanied Addie to the building and saw them hugging and kissing lightly. They looked good together and apparently they cared for each other.

He was worried that after what they saw at the club, they would feel that Aderyn wasn’t right for him. However, when Eggsy went back to the cab, it was Ryan the one that support his incipient relationship.

“Eggsy, bruv, she’s fuckin’ perfect fo’ _ya_.” There they were, clear and honest. Ryan would have been drunk, but he would never lie to his friends. That was the kind of loyalty that they have.

“I know. That’s why I love ’er.” He said and a warm sensation took over his chest.

***

   Sunday morning, the hangar was as crowded as ever; the sounds crashing on every corner of it. Technicians coming and going; that was Kingsman HQ, always working, even on a Sunday. A few eyes on them judging and gossiping, nothing that they haven’t seen before, but it still felt awkward. It was something that they should have known by now; however, they were standing there as two school children saying goodbye for the summer.

“Good luck.” Eggsy told her with his mouth; his eyes sad behind his thick framed glasses.

“Thank you.” Aderyn responded fighting the urge to hold him in desperation.

“Aderyn… promise me you will come back.” His words trembled a little. This was indeed new and disgusting, because he was a grown-up man capable of living without his mommy for a few days. The case was different though, Aderyn wasn’t his mother.

“I will.” She agreed touching his arm for reassurance. A light touch, nothing too affectionate or aggressive.

“Please.” He begged against his will and his arms moved around her in an unexpected twist of mind. Fuck the rest and their opinions.

“It’s a promise.” Aderyn insisted and rested her head in his chest, her lips against his neck’s skin for a chaste kiss. “Eggsy…” She tried to clear her head.

“Yes?” He whispered with his nose in her dark hair inhaling that exquisite mixture of flowers and fruits scents.

“I love you.” Her heart jumped.

His heart stopped.

***

   When she got back from Antakya on Wednesday evening, Eggsy was already gone for a mission in Portugal with Guinevere as handler in HQ. Right after that, he was sent directly to Denmark, where he spent a week picking up some intel for another agent’s mission with Aderyn in his ears. With that in mind, Aderyn only went home when the assignment was over and Eggsy was safe in the plane back to London.

Once she came home, a few minutes in the shower and a cup of tea led her directly to bed, forgetting everything that might not be relevant. However, she could never be sure of when Kingsman would require her services.

The high ringing in her head sounded like the alarm, but she was conscious that it wasn’t seven a.m. yet, so the other possibility would be the smoke alarm. Her nose sniffed just a few centimeters from under the covers, and there was no hint of burning in the air. So then what? Oh, sure! The doorbell.

Someone was in need and ended right at her door interrupting her _beauty sleep_ , better be something important of she would do good use of her gun in the drawer.  

“Eggsy?” There he was, smiling and sleepy. His eyes almost shut and in small suitcase behind him.

“Hi, babe.” He hugged her and moved inside the apartment.

“What are you doing here? It’s… six a.m.!” She held him back and caressed his back in affection. “You should be home.”

Eggsy only held her tighter and some words wandered in his head.

_“I am.”_

Instead he just said. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Aderyn told him and kissed his cheeks. “Ok, I better get you something…”

She left her sleepiness in her bed and her energetic side came along one more time, like she would never have the chance to quit as handler for Eggsy. Never.

   Addie pointed her bedroom and Eggsy got the hint right away.

“Take a shower, get your pyjamas and go to bed… I’ll get you some tea.” She stopped in her tracks and remembered she was literally buried in her bed. It was a disaster. “Sorry, it’s a mess. I know.”

“No problem…”

   Eggsy stripped carefully and just got himself in the warm bed in his boxers and covered his body lazily. Aderyn followed him a few minutes after with a cup of tea in her right hand. Unwin was already dozing off and Addie just feel the need to tug him like a child.

“Lie down with me.” He patted the other side of the bed. It was a king size bed, but somehow he managed to get to the middle part where Aderyn’s warm and scent were still present.

“I should be getting ready for work…” She told him. The tea now abandoned in the drawer.

“Please.” Eggsy insisted.

“Ok, only until you fall sleep…” Trevor granted, Eggsy only passed an arm over her waist and buried his face in the pillows. Addie’s fingertips already touching his scalp so softly that his mind got lost in a world of security and love he had missed for years.

***

   It was common. So very common that she didn’t have the need to call before visiting the apartment. Every two weeks she went there and cleaned the mess that Aderyn would have left behind her while running to her bloody secret job. Because, God forgave her for saying it, she wasn’t a boring tailor from Savile Row. She could tell. She wasn’t dumb, she liked to played it like that, but that’s was a different story.

Too silent for her taste, she observed first her new challenge. It was disorganized but not dirty as she expected. Actually, it was way too clean for Aderyn Trevor. There was even a bag next to her couch; probably a new trip to some lost island for some ʻ _measuring_ ʼ. Not that she minded, but she never knew if she would see Trevor back home again.

She would start with the bedroom. There for sure was the real evidence that Trevor existed: a cold cup of tea, some books scattered here and there and the bed a total mess.  
And this time was not the exception.

Well maybe it was a bit different. In fact there was an exception: there was man.

A blond man sleeping.

A blond man sleeping, hardly covered, looking like one of those sculptures of naked men at the museum.

“Who the hell are you!” It wasn’t a question, but a statement that didn’t sound enough scandalized for her.

“Where am I?” He rubbed his eyes, rolling over his belly to address this new person interrupting his sleep, which was being one of the best in his life.

“I’m calling the police!” She shouted again and disappeared briefly just to come back with the broom as weapon. “Where is Aderyn? What did you do to her?” She asked blushing strongly and knowing she was being observed by a pair of greenish eyes that looked sleepy and surprised, but that hid something mysterious and dangerous.

“Aderyn?” Eggsy reckoned looking at the ceiling. “Fuck! I’m in Addie’s place…” He hissed adjusting the duvet to cover himself and seemed a little bit more decent.

“You know my sis?” The woman questioned still red and suspicious.

“Your what?” Unwin open his eyes like two grey full moons.

***

   Guinevere laughed softly when she arrived. Trevor was on time and looking like if a train had hit her. She was quite sure that Aderyn went home to rest after her long monitoring with Galahad; however, her movements and reactions were slow and clumsy, plus the constant yawning. She only explained that she had a visitor; Guinevere needed no more information to declare the handler dead. Especially when Aderyn admitted that ʻ _Eggsy was so cute when asleepʼ_. That only sentence costed Aderyn a ʻ _Sappy bitch_ ʼ remark from the Quartermaster.  

   She got, however, clearance to do some light work for the day, mostly writing reports and reading. Aderyn knew she would be sleeping after the first report and it was just nine a.m. She would kill Eggsy when she got the chance.

Her cellphone buzzed strongly in her purse and the name on the screen made her smile. Two weeks had passed since the last time she saw that name on the phone and had a chat with that person.

“Oh, hello you!” She said cheerfully.

“ _Aderyn Eliza Trevor, why is there a naked man in your bed and you didn’t warn me?_ ” The voice resonated high and she knew there was something wrong.

Sure. It was.

Eggsy was there and he wasn’t supposed to be there that day. How was she so careless to forget that her old friend and almost sister, Laney, would be at her apartment to clean it? Of course, she lost track when abroad and mixed her dates. Laney visited her every fifteenth and that morning was not October 16th, but 15th. What a mistake! 

“Laney? What are you talking about?”

“ _She’s got a knife, bae!_ ” She heard Eggsy’s voice a little frightened.

“Laney for God’s sake, he is a friend… don’t kill him, ok?” Aderyn rolled her eyes knowing that her friend could be a real pain in the ass when she wanted it to. “I’m very fond of him.” She added praying internally that Laney would listen to her.

“ _I can see why, he is a bloody Greek God!_ ” The woman replied immediately. There it was the Laney she knew. Probably was hitting on Eggsy, nothing to worry about since Eggsy woke up in _her_ bed.

“ _Thank you._ ” Unwin answered too.

“Hey! Stay away from him, ok? I rather like his wrapping.” Aderyn pointed out just in case Laney needed a hint of what was going on between her and Unwin.

“ _Yeah. Who wouldn’t?_ ” Trevor’s friend commented casually. Aderyn would swear Laney was cheking Eggsy out. A cold shiver ran through her body.  “ _He says his name is Eggsy and that he is friend of yours, but again, he is in your bed almost naked…_ ”

“He is fucking shredded, isn’t he?” Aderyn retorted remembering how Eggsy went to bed a few hours ago. He wasn’t wearing a pajama to be fair. Not that Aderyn cared, but having another woman around a semi-naked and handsome Kingsman was enough temptation for anybody.

“ _I can hear you, love._ ” Eggsy said clearly. Sure, it wasn’t a private conversation then.

“Shit…” Aderyn hissed. Bloody cell phone speaker. “Laney, it’s ok, he is my… friend.” Yeah, one more time she had no words to describe her relationship with Eggsy, well, for now they were friends, so there was no lie on that.

“ _Ok. I will spare his life for today._ ” Laney granted clearly laughing this time. Aderyn could hear a huff from Eggsy.

“Thanks Laney the all mighty.” Addie didn’t want to imagine the scene happening in her apartment. “Please, tell Eggsy I see him by lunch. Wait for me, ok?”

“ _Ok. See you then, naughty girl._ ” The woman said and hung up.

Trevor sighed deeply and rubbed her face with both hands. What a day and it had just started! When did her life change so much in Kingsman?

“Problem?” Alec, one of her colleagues asked her from the office in front of hers.

“Yeah.” Aderyn answered. She should have closed the door before taking the call. She was clearly sleep deprived but she didn’t let it show when she closed the door this time just to add for herself. “Eggsy would never stay in my home again. Not without me.”

A new buzzing indicated a message. Laney sent her a pic.

It was a pic of Eggsy, bare chest showing, still on her bed, hair disheveled, sleepy eyes and shy smile.

[Love the photo. I’m keeping it.] Aderyn texted back.

[That’s what big sisters are for XP] Laney texted her a few seconds later.

What a day!

***

   There were chatting as long life friends sitting on the couch at her apartment. Aderyn wasn’t surprised with the interaction between Eggsy and her big sister, Laney.

   Linette ʻLaneyʼ Connelly was Aderyn’s babysitter and former nanny. At the beginning it was to earn some money, as any young lady would do. Laney was sixteen when Addie was five and the little girl got really attached to her _big sister_ , as she used to call Laney.

As a secondary effect, Laney met several agents during her time around the Trevor household and she was completely sure that they were not common tailors working for the Queen. Her ideas went until MI6 and that was all, because she never had evidence to believe something else connected with those fine dressed gentlemen coming and going to the house in which she worked. Besides, they were really nice people and loved Aderyn profoundly.

   Her favorite one was the man that had Addie’s eyes. The same warm whiskey eyes that sparkled with mischief to any sassy comment that she could do. The bald man was silent and polite, but he scared her a little, even though he was sweet with the girl and kind towards her. The most funny was James. She remembered his name. He was less mysterious and gorgeous as hell. He always picked Aderyn for ice-cream and movies. He brought medicine when needed and spoiled rotten the little one against Seren’s wishes. He seemed really happy to be around.

“So… A sister?” Eggsy said when Laney left.

   She argued that she needed to pick her kids from school and feed them before having her ex-husband yelling at her on the phone. Aderyn didn’t bother to ask for more time. Laney had her problems as anyone else and if she was escaping, it was because she had talked too much about the past.

   Eggsy was slightly sad to let her go. He really enjoyed his time with someone from Addie’s past and so willing to talk about it. He didn’t get any important information regarding Trevor’s early years, but all the stories that the woman told him would be perfect blackmail material for at least six months.

“So… Yeah.” Aderyn answered sitting next to him.

“Did you have the intention of tellin’ me anytime soon? I mean, meetin’ your sister when I’m in _your_ bed not really clothed is not the best first impression I should give to your dysfunctional family.”

“They don’t care.” Trevor shrugged.

“She liked me.” Eggsy told her confident as always.

“Not for long.” Aderyn specified sarcastically. “You are mine.” She pointed out and gave him a short peek.

“So… you burnt Harry’ shirt for real?” Eggsy raised an eyebrow, his lips made a sexy smirk and his eyes shone with mischief fixed in Aderyn’s ones.

“Oh, no! She told you that? What a bloody traitor!” Aderyn faked a cry and hid her face in her hands.

“I really liked your big sis.” Eggsy confessed and kissed Trevor’s nose. He also took her in his arms tightly and nuzzled her neck like a small puppy looking for some affection and warm. 

“Let me go, Eggsy.” Addie begged between embarrassment and anger. “Let me go!”

He would not let her go, because he was more than infatuated with her and the feeling was amazing.


	19. Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness, people.  
> I hope that the chapter can compensate the waiting. 
> 
> Have fun and thank you so much for reading.

     Guinevere managed everything perfectly well to avoid drama when she sent away Lancelot and Galahad to Berlin. Blasine only remained silent and hugged both agents tightly, as Percival did himself. The four of them played it cool and as Kingsman protocol dictated, they were stoic and professional people. However, there was pain in them.

The Quartermaster expected that they had had their time the previous day to say and do whatever they needed to say or do to calm their other halves. Especially, Aderyn and Archie, because they would be working outside headquarters, while Roxy and Eggsy would be monitoring a process that meant no harm for any of them.

And Eggsy was clear with Guinevere about it; as he was clear with Aderyn regarding a very especial celebration.

“What do you mean with ʻhe doesn’t like Christmasʼ?” Guinevere asked Addie almost scandalized, that morning when the both of them were alone in the magician’s office for a nice girls’ chatting time.

“His dad died 19th December 1997… The Unwin household went to shit after that.” Trevor specified playing with her image looking at the back of her tea spoon.

“Yeah, you are right.” Guin recalled. She felt a bit of pity for Trevor; she loved Christmas and the one she cared the most seemed to hate it. “Then, what are you going to do?”

   The truth was that Eggsy was able to have a little party for Daisy every year; he had managed to ignore the pain for years successfully and if the sacrifice for his little sister was necessary, so be it. He could always say that he had a headache or that he was tired. His mother never contradicted him, especially when Dean was around, it was for the better and she had no courage to force her son into some strange family rite that for Eggsy meant nothing.

“I have no idea and it’s killing me.” Addie spat absentmindedly. She wanted to have a little party, something nice for her friends; she wanted Eggsy with her that night, but she respected so much his boundaries that she would never talk about it with him knowing he wouldn’t be comfortable participating in the celebration. “I don’t know what present he might like? Something nice, not really expensive, he hates those presents, but something meaningful, something from me.”

“Addie as one of your closest friends, I’m sure you will find something good for him.” Guinevere moved her chair next to Addie’s. “Besides, you still have a month to get the _perfect present_ for your friend with benefits.” She whispered and Addie snorted in a mixture of laughter and annoyance.

“Ivy, I love you but I also hate you.” The handler told her best friend.

“If you need help let me know.” Guin offered and squished Addie’s arms, adding an all-knowing smile.

“When is he coming back?” Addie faked a cry to bother the other woman.

“On the 10th” The answer was short while the blue sky eyes of the Quartermaster checked a small calendar on her desk.

“Do you have something for me during all those days?” Trevor begged peeking over the redhead’s shoulder.

“I can fix a trip or two if you finish the reports I asked you for last week.” The same blue eyes were now threatening the owner of the dark eyes.

“I’m on it, ma’am.” Aderyn pick her mug and turned to add. “They will be on your desk before six.”

“That’s the Handler’s Director I know.” Guinevere praised Blasine.

   If having Eggsy Unwin away from HQ would mean to have a more productive Handler’s Director, then Galahad would have longer missions from that moment on.

***

   Leaving the plane was crueler than he expected. Actually, the dreadful weather could be felt even in the hangar of the German HQ and Roxy looked like always: like a Goddess, while he trembled with cold like an abandoned puppy.

The headquarters in Berlin did not differ in appearance of the ones in London. It felt like a déjà vu, he almost could see his handler under a car in her greasy uniform. Roxy chuckled lightly when he released a sigh.

“It’s fucking freezing.” Eggsy cried out rubbing his arms from the bone-wrenching cold. “This city hates me.”

“Welcome to Germany, Eggsy.” Roxy joked. It was incredible how Eggsy could forget that they were closer to winter in Europe. Maybe they were too accustomed to the grey skies and the endless rain of England.

“Galahad, Lancelot!” A woman with dark hair, long under the shoulder; in a gray jacket and skirt, wearing thick framed glasses approached them and smiled, unfazed by the icy air around them.

“Hello, Amelia. Glad to see you.” Roxy greeted back and held her hand firmly. “Or should I say _Erda?_ ” She pointed out proudly.

   Indeed, Amelia was promoted to magician shortly after V-day, when many of the German operatives died because of the mass genocide, either as part of Valentine’s scheme or because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As it was expected from her, she had excelled in her role as magician and Roderick couldn’t be prouder of her accomplishments. She was one of his closest _minions_ and was only surpassed by Aderyn on the field and by Ivory on technical stuff. Amelia was considered the perfect minion, a mix of the best qualities that Kingsman could provide to the British crown.

“Hi, big minion of the Prussian Empire.” Eggsy muttered with his teeth chattering.

“Hi, Eggsy, lord commander of the handlers.” Amelia, now Erda, offered her hand to Galahad.

“Stay away from my girlfriend.” He warned her. It was cool that most people would know about his endeavor with Trevor, but for the gossip to travel fast to Berlin they were really the hottest topic of the agency.

“You started it.” She defended herself.

***

   It was a shiny day in Los Angeles, cold but nice. At least the sun was high above and her office had a golden glow that lighted her mood. It wasn’t common for the Quartermasters to have their labs and facilities at ground level, but she was a lucky girl and if her boss didn’t care she wouldn’t be the one doing it.

   Her boss, the man which presence added solemnity to any situation, crossed the doors of her office. His aplomb in any situation and his cold mind to face the worst made him a man to fear and to respect equally.

All of this only increased when you see him for the first time. An enormous man of dark skin that shone in a deep brown shade, with piercing eyes that resembled the infinity of the night and that could look at you in the most tender of ways or kill you in the cold shadow of a blink.

That man was Agent Lincoln, Adrien Hawthorne, head of the Kingsman Branch in The United States of America.

“Good Morning, Eleonore.” He greeted her in his low tone that was like a spell for women during missions.

“Morning, Sir.” She faced him from her seat and checked one last time her communications channel. “May I help you?”

“Well, yes.” He started. “Do you remember the painkillers I ordered you to develop?” Agent Lincoln refreshed her memory without giving her many details.

“Yes. Is there something wrong with them? Any side effect?” Eleonore asked curiously. Now she has something interesting to do.

“No, for now…” The agent explained slightly off. “The individual taking them has informed us that the effect is much shorter than expected. They do not work as we thought.” He finished saying these words and Eleonore started to type furiously.

“Sir, you know I serve you in the most loyal way possible, but without having access to the patient I can hardly make adjustments to the dosage of the compounds.” She commented this time looking him right in the eyes.

“Eleonore, these are blood samples and medical records of the patient, but this is the only thing I can give you. His identity and this procedure must remain private.” Lincoln told her and passed her a small package. “You cannot inform any of this to the British HQ high command. Understood?” He added seriously; his dark eyes more vivid than before.

“Sir, I only have one question…” The American Quartermaster insisted. “Is it you the one that is ill?”

“No, honey. I’m perfectly fine.” He reassured her with a squeeze of her left arm. “Stay calm and do your best.”

“Yes, sir.” She obeyed without farther questions and with some sort of uneasiness in her mind.

She decided that if she was the Quartermaster, she would make good use of her sources.

***

   She was lying on the leather sofa in her friend’s office. Looking at the ceiling with occasional huffs and messing with her hair in desperation. Percival only smirked and looked at her from time to time.

He remembered their time during training when Aderyn got anxious before an important test that she later would pass with flying colors or when she believed she could have done something better during a circuit. Sometimes it was a pain in the arse, because she was a damn perfectionist, but that was her most beautiful side. She wanted to please the ones she loved and never fail them, not even in the small things. Aderyn Trevor was 15 once, now she was a woman of 26 with the same spirit.

“To be or not to be… that is the question, my dear Agent Percival.” She spoke with a sad voice.

“I think you really like to be, my sweet Blasine.” He said amused of her acting skills.

“Yeah, still I can’t find a good option.” Addie faked a cry. Percival snorted in response.

He already knew what her dilemma was and he couldn’t find a safe solution for her request.

“By the way, what were you doing before I came?” She sat straight in the couch and held her face with her hands.

“Watching porn?” Percival joked with his usual poker face.

“Sure thing!” She laughed hardly; her stomach ached after a few seconds. “I mean, for real…” She told him still laughing.

“I was checking some feed from my last mission.” Archibald explained with his eyes smiling but focused on the screen of his laptop.

“Ah?” It was a fleeting reaction from Aderyn, as a bright light had hit her.

“I said I was checking the feed from…” Ashleigh repeated.

“That is! That is! There it was!” She stood up and arranged her hair in a ponytail, before running to the door. “Archibald, you are amazing!” She blew a kiss to him and left.

It was perfect.

The only thing needed was a clearance code from Arthur and that would save her love life for a long time without much effort. Sometimes the Kingsman agents were extremely useful out of the field.

***

   They were faced with the candidates and while Erda explained the rules for their task, Galahad and Lancelot assessed them. Something simple: to see how they held themselves, how they reacted to instructions, how they answered to individual questions and finally their small reactions and eyes movements.

Erda told the recruits that the agents present were sent to help them and evaluate them in the different disciplines required to fulfill the vacant in the German branch.

The candidates observed the British agents and blinked a couple of times. They looked young, just too young to be senior agents, spy and killing machines.

“You know this is boring, right?” Eggsy told them and the candidates reacted opening their mouths or eyes.

Erda took the recruits with her and before going outside she sent a deathly glare at Eggsy, who put his best innocent face.

“Eggsy, please.” Roxy retorted. Eggsy always wanted to be the center of attention. “It’s part of the job.”

“I’m still wondering why we were sent here. This is more a mission for the boring Percival…” He replied with a shrug. Roxy rolled her eyes fighting the urge to knock him down.

“Eggsy, just for your information, Percival is far from boring…” She said with a knowing expression in her delicate face.

“Oh, forgive me Lancelot. I forgot how much _ya_ care ’bout ’im.” Eggsy answered back, feeling a bit fed up with the immaculate person of Archibald Ashleigh and the romance he was having with _his_ best friend, Roxanne Morton.

For him it wasn’t a bad thing that they were dating, but it was certainly a secret. It was absolutely amazing that nobody was talking about Lancelot and Percival, but everyone had something to say about him and Addie.

Was that a bad thing at all? The thing was that maybe he needed to make it official and that would lead to a situation he didn’t want to face just yet. Even for him it would have been a better alternative to have Percy with Roxy in Germany, and he would have been back to England, or he would have even stayed in Germany but with Addie next to him. That was his problem; he wanted Addie by his side.

“Piss off!” Roxy punched him in the guts with half her force.

Eggsy only let out a high pitch shriek and pretended that nothing hurt when Amelia came back to them.

“Having fun?” She asked sarcastically.

“Tell me _ya_ hav’ a bunker where I can blow somethin’ up, please?” He muttered in pain.

“Don’t try to blow up the candidates please.” Roxy only beamed happy with her punch.

“Actually, there is a possibility to blow some of them…up.” Amelia corrected herself when she saw Roxy’s smile and Eggsy’s expression of disgust.

“Hypothetically speaking, I imagine.” Lancelot noted quickly.

“I meant that literally.” Amelia highlighted.

“YES!” Eggsy celebrated ignoring the banter between the two women and focusing in his chance to cause damage outside HQ.

In fact, a prohibition of testing any harmful device was established in London headquarters after discovering how much fun Agent Galahad had destroying things, something he inherited from his predecessor. Guinevere and Blasine were very strict about it and they made sure that nobody would fall under the charm of agent Galahad.

“Eggsy!” Roxy scolded him with no positive result.

***

   Guinevere should have guessed that her best friend would stay up late just to finish her Christmas project. Aderyn was in front of her computer doing some paperwork while her eyes moved from time to time to the dark screen.

Their friendship was based on hard work and mutual understanding. For Ivory, Aderyn was the one person that didn’t fail her and offered her an option to hone her talents: Kingsman.

“Still working?” She said from the door frame.

“Mmm…” Aderyn replied, her eyes still on the screen.

“Need help?” The Quartermaster offered and caught her friend in a lazy hug.

“Nah. System is chasing my inquiry, I just need some time.” Addie leaned on her friend’s body in a tired movement.

“Those are twenty years of metadata, are you sure you don’t need me?” Guinevere said looking at the data traveling on the screen.

“I already added an algorithm, it’s filtering.” Trevor rubbed her temples when Ivy scanned her paperwork. “Harry’s archives were out of the common frame when he passed away, re-coding them can take some time.”

“Ok. Before I leave I’ll bring you a tea.” Guinevere wrote a short note on the side of the document Addie was working on and squeezed her friend shoulders to give her strength.

“Thank you, Ivy.” Addie told her and let her go home.

“You are welcome, Addie.” She answered. It was pure gesture of friendship between the two of them.

***

   Roxy waited and waited, but she could hear too clearly Eggsy moving in the bed next to hers. For their first night in Germany they were sent to a hotel and where sharing the bedroom. Nothing new or troublesome for them; training taught them to trust and respect each other, but apart from that living with Eggsy was like living with your favorite brother.

Even though, right now she wanted to murder him. He spent half an hour tossing in his bed, breathing heavily and looking at his cellphone.

“Eggsy, stop moving.” She ordered throwing one pillow at him.

“I can’t sleep.” He said sending back the pillow to Roxy.

“Send her a message.” Morton rolled over her side to see him. “I assure you she is up.” It was almost two in the morning, but in London it was hardly one am.

“I don’t want to bother her.” He rolled over too to talk.

“This is our first day here, please do me a favor and save my sanity by calling your girlfriend, and don’t make your puppy eyes to me.” Morton warned him in her cheerful tone and closed her eyes to finally sleep.

Eggsy stood in silence for a few minutes until he typed quickly on his phone. 

[It’s so cold here without you.]

A minute later or so, Eggsy got a message back.

[It’s cold here too... X]

He typed, erased and began to type again indecisive and pressed send before he could stop it.

[I…]

He snorted and hit his forehead with the phone.

[You…?] Aderyn asked him waiting.

[I…already miss you.] He made up his mind and waited for the answer.

[I miss you too. Ily.] Eggsy doubted when he read the message. He wanted to send those three letters back, but his old fears left him alone in the dark.

“Eggsy?” Roxy spoke to him again when she couldn’t hear the typing.

“Mmm?” He mumbled without looking at her.

“Are you ok?” She asked fully awake and slightly worried.

“Yes, see _ya_ tomorrow, Rox.” Eggsy rolled to his other side. “Night.”

“Good night.”

   She understood him, fully. He was in love and living the phase when he was scared of himself. He wasn’t scared of not being enough for Addie anymore, but he was afraid of living with a feeling that had been aloof to him for his entire life.

Maybe it was Harry’s fault after all.  

***

   The four cups of coffee she drank were of no use for her. After four hours of seeing green codes in front of her eyes, those shut heavily and her right arm transformed into a soft pillow. She barely answered the messages Eggsy sent to her, because her eyes were fighting to close again.

It wasn’t until 3 am that she could start seeing some light in her inquiry, when the high sound of the system awoke her with a persistent beeping.

“Ah? Oh! Well done baby, you never let me down.” Aderyn praised the system. “Let’s see what you have from the year 1997.”

Now a new inquiry would start: checking twelve months of footage.

***

   Percival walked across the room with his phone in his hand, smiling happily when he heard Roxy’s voice on the other side after a week. Archie didn’t want to bother her and he was out of the country on a short mission during part of that week.

He missed Lancelot, not only as his good colleague, but as the person who brought color to his life. He never expected that a young woman would turn his life upside down in such a short time, but as strange as it might had seemed, he was utterly in love with Roxanne Morton.

It wasn’t the fact that they had seen each other in their worst or the lazy mornings they shared from time to time, but the magical connection they shared when seeing the other’s eyes and the gentle touch in difficult times. There was passion, of course, but that wasn’t all of it.  

“How is training going?” Archie asked curious.

“ _Fine for now, these last five days have been a bit heavy for Eggsy, but he is ok._ ” Roxy said. “ _How about you? Did you miss me?_ ”

“Always.” He told her in a soft voice. “I’m just back from Monte Carlo; nothing important.” Percival added. Roxy knew that ʻnothing importantʼ was just his way of saying ʻnothing dangerousʼ for her to be calm.

“ _Good._ ” It was her short reply. “ _Have you seen Aderyn?_ ”

“She is fine. Tell Eggsy, she is ok. Nothing to worry about.” He explained. “On the other side, I’ve missed you… more than I would like to say.”

“ _Archie… I need you._ ” Roxy confessed in her steady voice. “ _Promise me that you will be there when we come back._ ”

“You have my word, Anne.” He promised. Heard her like that only made his heart ache and he didn’t like that.

“ _I’ll call you later, ok?_ ” She had to go. Probably it was Amelia who arrived to the apartment that Roxy was sharing with Eggsy after their short time at the hotel.

“Have fun and don’t forget me.” He reminded her.

“ _Never._ ” She promised. “ _Love you, bye._ ”

   In Germany, Eggsy appeared in the living room with Amelia behind him.

“Rox, why _ya_ can talk to your boyfriend and I can’t talk to Addie?” He protested raising an eyebrow.

“Because she is not your girlfriend and she is working.” Roxy pointed out, ignoring him and smiling when she saw Amelia rolling her eyes.

“Yet.” Eggsy added out of the blue.

“Ah?” Morton asked pretending she didn’t get it.

“She is not my girlfriend _yet_.” Eggsy remarked serious.

“If you say so, I just hope you make up your mind before is too late.” She recommended him before accompanied the Quartermaster out of the apartment.

“Oh, shut it, shut it!” Eggsy followed them and ignored the bad omens.

***

   Days after the request of her boss, Eleonore couldn’t ignore the fact that there was something buggering her head. She just couldn’t take her boss’ words as true. Her instinct told her to dig for some information and without knowing she put a sample of the blood in the agency system to look for a coincidence.

It was known that improvement of the medicine would be tied up to the patient’s records and previous injuries. Ignoring the vital information would lead to a miscalculation of the dosages and therefore to a secondary effect that was not sure how to solve.

“Oh my freaking God… This is not possible.” The American Quartermaster said still not believing the file open on the screen.

Of the possibilities she had imagined, none of them covered a deceased person. It was surreal, and Eleonore could only feel guilt and worry.

“What is not possible, Eleonore?” Roosevelt asked when he crossed the doors of her office.

“No… Nothing, Roosevelt.” She closed the reports on her desk but not the ones on the screen.

“Hey, I know that guy. Well, I _knew_ him… That was Galahad from the motherland, isn’t he?” The man told the Quartermaster.

Agent Roosevelt saw the man’s face and it was impossible not to remember his fallen colleagues during V-day. Everyone had someone to miss and remember.

“Yes.” Eleonore answered closing the file in front of them.

“Why are you researching him? He has been dead for years now.” Aaron questioned. He was impressed that after years of his dead, Harry Hart was still present in many Kingsman’s employees as a ghost. He thought of Addie and Eggsy back in England.

“He surely has.” The Quartermaster added with her curiosity at its peak.

What was their boss doing with a dead man?

***

   In four days Eggsy’s assignment would be ready and Aderyn put the final bow to Eggsy’s present before being called to an urgent meeting with Arthur at the shop. It was clearly an emergency. A handler was caught in crossed fire and was traveling back to the medical wing in headquarters leaving an agent on his own, plus losing the chance of contact the target.

“The situation is critical.” Guinevere read the information in front of her. “Apparently the target has been informed of our surveillance and during that process they followed and threated Laudine. Bedivere is now on his own, until we can provide him the needed backup.”

“What is your suggestion, Handler’s Director Blasine?” Arthur waited quietly. 

“There are only two other people in our ranks that show Laudine’s level of performance and skills.” Aderyn informed him, at the same time she gave him a new folder. “One is currently in Brazil working undercover with Agent Kay and the other one is me.”

“How long until Laudine is safe at medical?” Arthur asked the Quartermaster while examining the profiles inside the folder.

“Two hours.” Guinevere typed on her clipboard. “Blasine is ready and waiting for your approval, Arthur.”

Aderyn fidgeted anxiously with her jacket. This wasn’t simple.  She would have to replace an agent in a hostile environment, create a new situation for the agent to act and later leave the scene as any other employee after an attack or simply resign.

“Permission granted.” Arthur expressed and signed the authorization on the folder.

“Thank you, Sir.” Guinevere said. Aderyn stood up next to her.

“Blasine, be careful.” Arthur warned the handler. His eyes showed worry and love.

“Yes, sir.” Aderyn’s words were, before following Guinevere out of the dining room and taking the underground train back to the mansion.

Trevor’s mind traveled to Eggsy and their night messages. Nothing too loving but telling each other what they did during the day and how many days were left until his return. Now she would have to leave and her feelings were growing with every passing day. It was stupid of her to think they would be together without obstacles. They weren’t the protagonists of a romantic novel.

Aderyn only hoped, that at least, he felt the same.

“Addie… Eggsy is arriving in two hours from his mission in Germany.” Guinevere told her, taking her away from her memories.

“What! He wasn’t supposed to be back till next Friday.” Aderyn replied checking her watch twice to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“The Germans finished their recruitment process earlier.” The magician added, typing again on her device. 

“Let’s get started then. I want to see my boy… to see him before leaving.” Trevor corrected herself.

She felt him as her boyfriend; the truth was that neither of them called each other that: boyfriend or girlfriend.

It wasn’t necessary.

***

   When he arrived, he immediately asked for Addie. However, he was told she was busy coordinating a procedure. In the meantime he should go and debrief Arthur alongside Lancelot. Against his will, Unwin obeyed, and even planned to take a short nap in his office after being back to HQ in his waiting for Aderyn. 

“Rox, what time is it?” Eggsy said rubbing his eyes. He got up from his sofa and looked at the clock in his office’s wall.

“Almost eleven.” Roxy told him with a smirk he didn’t see. She would have her personal vendetta right at that moment.

Eggsy was told that his handler would be leaving at 10 am; and Roxy took the chance to change the times in Eggsy’s wrist watch and in his office’s clock. Just a small trick for all the jokes she didn’t asked for back in Germany.

“What! Where is Addie?” Eggsy reacted hurrying up still not convinced with the situation. Aderyn would have never leave without seeing him first.

“She… she already left…” Roxy mumbled in her acting worth of an Oscar.

“Fuck!” Eggsy snorted taking his jacket ready to leave.

   The door opened and a very familiar voice asked him:

“What are you doing, Galahad?”

“I need to talk to you…” He said to the person by the door carrying a tray. “Wait!” He added when the dark eyes of the woman looked right at him.

“Morning, agents. Here is your tea, Lancelot.” Aderyn offered the tray to Roxy.

Eggsy went silent while Roxy took her cup and smiled at both of them.

“Thank you, Blasine.” Morton replied and with her graceful movements she took her jacket ready to leave. “Now, if you excuse me.”

“Sure.” Aderyn held the door for her.

   Roxy disappeared smoothly and the last thing Eggsy saw from her was a smirk in her angelical face, but his eyes moved instantly to the chocolate ones he loved so much.

“Addie…” He murmured and closed the distance between their bodies.

“Hello, Eggsy.” Addie said before he assaulted her mouth and made her melt in his arms. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck in short peeks and touches that lingered more in her collar bone.

“I… missed you too…” She added when Eggsy stopped back in her lips visibly aroused, his cheeks red, his lips swollen, his eyes sharp and his breathe irregular, just like Aderyn.

“Are _ya_ ok? ’re _ya_ hurt?” He asked in a hush but fast murmur.

“I should be the one asking that. How was the supervision?” Addie spoke while she examined his expression of desperation and her eyes stopped in his lips still red again.

“I don’t give a…” Eggsy began to say.

   Aderyn pulled him towards her and reclaimed his lips one more time. It was pure longing and an animal reaction to the time they were apart. Eggsy answered the kiss actively, even with a groan.

Her hands enclosed first his small waist and then travelled immediately to his upper back. His left hand held her tightly by her lower back, his right hand rested in the back of her neck, playing with the softness of her dark hair.

“I only have half an hour…” Aderyn whispered in a second; her nose touching his.

“Where ’re _ya_ goin’?” Unwin questioned admiring the brown eyes in front of him.

“Paris…” It was her only word.

“How long?” His fingers moved to her left cheek in a fleeting touch.

“Don’t know, a week or so…” Aderyn gave in. She was sure that he deserved to know about it.

“Yeah? Better be, I ’ave a surprise for _ya_ …” He covered her mouth one more time.

“Is that true, Mister Unwin?” She asked escaping the short peek, but adding a knowing smile.

“ _Ya_ can bet on it.” He smiled fondly at her in response. “Half an hour, _ya_ said?” Eggsy whispered in her ear.

“Twenty six minutes now.” Addie noted by looking at the clock behind them, which had an extra hour.

“What ’bout some kisses, Miss Trevor?” Unwin offered playfully.

“What about some cuddles, Mister Unwin?” She put her bet on him.

“That would be perfect, Blasine.” He mocked her, holding her closer to him.

“Then… take your jacket off, Galahad.” Aderyn said, her hands already unbuttoning his jacket.

The smirk in Eggsy’s face was worth of that and more.

***

   They needed no words for enjoying these moments of silence. Just looking into each other eyes and touching their faces adoringly and in devotion.

Eggsy rested his head on her chest and let her comforting him; his beautiful handler, his friend and in some strange way, his other half.

“Why do _ya_ ’ave to go?” He asked against her neck.

“You were supposed to come back next Friday.” Aderyn told him caressing his hair with one hand, while with the other she massaged his back.

“Hey, don’t pout… I will be back really soon.” She could see him pouting, the movement of his lips next to her skin was enough to know it. “Ok, why don’t you tell me what is the surprise about?”

“ _Ya_ don’t deserve it.” Eggsy commented staring at her and leaving a smooch in her lips.

“Eggsy, please…” Addie begged and put a small kiss on his temple. “Please… please…” She kissed him repeatedly on his face.

“Oh God…” Eggsy’s giggles resembled the happiness of his blueish eyes. “A’right… I’m havin’ a Christmas party.” He confessed in one breathe.

“You changed your mind… I’m impressed.” Trevor held his gaze and played with his hair one more time.

“Do _ya_ want to know the reason, ain’t you?” Eggsy joked, his sexy smirk on his lips. As always, being conscious that he had some special power she was unable to fight back.

“Of course.” Addie held him tightly against her body. No chances for him to leave.

“You.” Unwin said. One word to change everything for him perfectly modulated.

   Aderyn was gobsmacked. She didn’t have an answer for that. She was sure that if Eggsy would take a decision it would be because he wanted to, but not because he would be influenced by someone else.

A soft knocking on the door broke the moment for them.

“Galahad, sir. Blasine, ma’am; everything is ready. Milady is waiting for you at the hangar.” One of the mansion’s employees brought the reality to the room.

“In a minute!” Eggsy shouted back.

Without more delay he got ready to escort his handler to the hangar

“Eggsy, you owe me an explanation.” Addie followed his lead and arranged her clothes to look decent.

“Better hurry, Blasine. Milady is waitin’ for _ya_.” He winked at her.

“I missed you so much.” She blew him a kiss, while she fought with the creases of her blouse and skirt.

***

   She waited for all the agents to leave. It was a shot she wouldn’t miss for the world and her boss knew about it because after their morning meeting he dismissed faster than ever every agent under his command. An advantage of working so closely to the Quartermasters was that he could read their reactions without them saying a word.

“Well, Eleonore, what is your requirement? I’m sure that this isn’t about Truman’s policy of shoot first, ask later.” The dark eyes of Agent Lincoln shone with energy as they used to do when he was facing the unknown.

“Of course it isn’t.” The woman clarified and proceeded to show him a list.

“What is this?” He asked unable to remember if he required a list of chemicals for something specific.

“The dosages needed to treat the agent’s pain.” She explained briefly.

“Elly… I never said it was an…” Adrien Hawthrone tried to hide a fact both knew.

“Agent? Of course you didn’t, Sir.” She completed and her expression was one of pure weariness. “But you can’t have a man working for you in the shadows with that level of damage without the right treatment.” She scolded her boss.

“Eleonore, I need your discretion.” He commanded not waiting for approval on the other end.

“And you have it, but I need to see Harry Hart with my own eyes.” Eleonore demanded.

“Ok.” Agent Lincoln gave up. “Choose a day and a time convenient for you.”

   The Quartermaster only sighed in relief.

***

   He let her go that day, not without hugs and kisses, contrary to Guinevere’s wishes of _keeping it cool at work_. He knew it would be short and maybe for the Christmas party he would try a change in their relationship. She deserved it as much as he did.

Eggsy never expected to be called five days later to Guinevere’s office and being told that it wasn’t for a mission, but to talk about Aderyn Trevor.

“Blasine is currently in a long term undercover mission.” Guinevere told him without a pinch of tact.

“Beg your pardon?” Eggsy replied in his best impersonation of Harry, but full of confusion. He didn’t like the concepts ʻlong termʼ or ʻundercoverʼ.

“I know she told you she would be back in a week. I’m sorry about that.” Guinevere read a few notes to him from her files. “This has proven to be a highly complex mission. We never expected this to happen, but the recent developments have forced Blasine to keep her cover for a longer period of time since now we have a breach to bring Bedivere into the scheme.” She explained.

Unwin only wanted to know if she was ok or not. If someone would manage to make home in one piece that would be Aderyn Trevor. He had such faith in her abilities that he knew that his question was of no use for Guinevere.

“She was involved in an assault two nights ago.” The magician said observing him and his reaction. He would be able to go and rescue Aderyn if it was necessary. She didn’t want a rogue agent in her shift.

“Jesus…” Eggsy whispered and bit his lower lip considering a few alternatives before going rogue.

“She is ok. A few scratches nothing else.” Guinevere calmed him down.

“Nothing else? Guinevere, for fuck’s sake this shouldn’t be happening.” Eggsy complained holding his head in both hands. A clear sign of desperation.

“I agree with you, but she has manifested her intention of finishing her mission and accompanying Bedivere as much as she can.” The woman explained a bit ashamed of her lack of diplomacy this time. She could read the suffering in Galahad.

“Can I talk to ’er?” He required quietly.

“No, I’m sorry agent.” She checked one more time her notes. “She is travelling to New York at this very moment.”

“New York?” This was completely unexpected. “But she told me that…”

“She was in Paris, but our target moved his business to America and Blasine is playing an important role in that.” There it was the reason he needed to feel scared.

“What is Aderyn doin’ for the target, Guinevere?” Unwin set his jaw and pretended he was checking the time. He only wanted a reasonable excuse to not take a plane to America and bring Addie back with an incomplete mission.

The Quartermaster clarified that Blasine started as private assistant for the target, but that at very moment she was talking care of the only daughter of the target. Eggsy frowned and waited a little before making his question. A question that hurt his heart.

“How private? Be sincere.”

“Galahad, this is not a honeypot mission, stay calm.” Guinevere assured him with a soft smile.

She could see why Addie loved him so much. He cared. He always cared about her.

“ _Ya_ said she is not harmed. Is that true?” Eggsy insisted a bit relaxed after the given answer.

“Yes.” The woman’s voice echoed in the office.

“Good.” He stood up and fixed his glasses. “If anythin’ else happens, would _ya_ let me know?” It was his final question.

“Yes.” The sound repeated itself.

“Well, thank you Guinevere.” Unwin said politely. “Now if _ya_ excuse me…”

“Please, forgive me agent.” Guinevere added while Eggsy moved to the door.

“No need for that.” Eggsy commented with a small smile.

***

   Jeremy saw him storming into his office. Whatever Galahad was told it wasn’t good, because Eggsy never shut doors without reasons. Sherridan pick up Roxy in his way to Eggsy’s office. They found him behind his desk holding his head with both hands.

“Everything ok, Humpty Dumpty?”

“She is not comin’…” Eggsy told them while his eyes traveled to the Christmas decorations in a bag next to the window.

“What?” Roxy asked a bit too high for her own voice.

“She is in New York undercover for Bedivere.” Eggsy explained inviting them to have a seat. 

“Did she lie to you?” Roxy asked cautiously. She moved to his seat and gave him a hug that Eggsy didn’t know he needed.

“No, she didn’t. She was forced to.” Eggsy said for both of them to listen.

“Is the party still going?” Jeremy tried to sound casual.

“Of course.” Eggsy decided. “This is a mere detail. She will be back very soon.”

He was sure of it.

Roxy Morton and Jeremy Sherridan only waited for the best.


	20. God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just lots of love and Eggsy being the wonderful soul he always is.

 

   His casual strolling was a sign of hope. In fact, it was the first explicit visit of Eggsy to the magician’s office wanting some news about his handler. The Quartermaster was well aware that he had sent his friends to ask about the Handler’s Director in the previous days. He even paid Gawain to carry out the task once. The man simply required information to Guinevere and informed his employer without delay. Job done.

Guinevere managed to talk to Blasine in a few occasions, but she avoided making her uncomfortable with details about the Eggsy’s inquiries for her own good. The task demanded full concentration.

“Morning Guinevere!” Unwin showed her his innocent smile.

“Galahad.” The Quartermaster analyzed his body language. He wanted answers and he would get them.

“Quick question. When is Addie back?” There is was. A blunt set of words that required a very specific answer.

“Mmm, Galahad… something came up and Bedivere and Blasine won’t be able to come back yet.” She explained. She could see how his hope went to pieces after hearing her. “Maybe in a few days.”

“Better be before Christmas.” Unwin said.

Right.

In three days Christmas would be in the mind of every single person in the agency. She even had plans with her own family, but there were agents on the field that needed her, and to be completely honest with herself, she didn’t want to spend too much time with those that carried her blood.

“I can’t guarantee it.” She excused herself.

“I know you would do your best.” With those words Eggsy made sure that the Quartermaster would have to pull some strings if she wanted him happy.

Guinevere preferred to hide from Eggsy the times Blasine wrote in a piece of paper very late at night some words and let her see them through her glasses.

ʻ _I miss him_ ʼ

ʻ _Tell him I love him_ ʼ

***

   Aderyn spent her days looking after a five year old girl and pretending she was dating a doctor she met the night of her introduction to her employer. The physician was no other than Bedivere, who took her out a couple of times to talk and organize their strategy.

The first time she met the target, twenty four hours after her departure from HQ, they were in a restaurant trying to know each other better before signing her contract, even with the little girl in a chair, looking curiously at the new woman that her father brought.

The chaos broke before they could eat their desserts. The handler covered the girl and tried to make the target leave to safety. They were saved literally by the bell. The guards of the target reacted a bit late and a bullet hit one of Aderyn’s arms, nothing serious, but she took the chance to react and clean the way with an abandoned gun from one of the attackers, pretending it was a reaction from fear.

After everything went quiet and the shots stopped, Bedivere approached them to help and faked interest in the wounded woman with nerves of steel. He asked for her phone number and went to check Aderyn for the next few days at the house of the target. 

The target far from being suspicious of the woman’s reaction, he believed that Addie was a resourceful player to his business and useful to protect his beloved daughter; plus, he gained a doctor to take care after him and his own people almost for free.

The only drawback that Kingsman had to face was moving a handler out of their reach to America, with Bedivere following ʻthe love of his lifeʼ to a different continent two days later.

“Merry Christmas, Renata.” Bedivere said using their aliases. Every time Aderyn left the mansion to see her _boyfriend_ , two guards accompanied her and this time wasn’t any different.

The restaurant in which they were having dinner on the Christmas’ Eve was one of the most expensive and secure in New York, but the guards were still there observing them. Any mistake on their faked relationship would have meant a secure death for both of them.

“Merry Christmas, Paul.” Blasine smiled. It was a nice night.

A calmly night before the storm.

Bedivere received reliable information that their target would be attacked the very next day and after that they could finally go home if everything turned out to be ok. The mission wasn’t to kill the target, but to protect him and retrieve some very important blueprints before leaving the States.

Aderyn would do her best as well as Bedivere.   

“I’m glad you are ok.” He squeezed her right hand on the table. “My mother begged me to take you with me. She really wants to meet you, I hope you don’t mind if I asked your boss for some days off.”

Bedivere was a senior agent, one of the finest. His real name was Nicholas and his face had a pair of small dark eyes that usually assessed a situation on a matter of seconds. He was a nice brunette, not too old not too young, but a gentleman in the full meaning of the word. His favorite weapon was the watch and his manners were impeccable. Aderyn knew that she was in good hands.

“Oh, no… It’s ok. But I don’t think we can take a break these days, Pauline has her piano concert in a few days.” Blasine talked about the little girl she was taking care of. In fact, the agent talking about his mother was no other than him giving Addie new orders from Guinevere that was seeing her through the man’s glasses.

Aderyn couldn’t forget the time he and Harry paired up, everybody expected a disaster. Contrary to the betting pool organized by the minions, they completed the mission and proved to be quite efficient working as a team; as good as Lancelot and Percival were.

In one occasion, Trevor was caught in crossfire as a street source back in her teen years and Bedivere took the risk of protecting her during the shootout and later checked her scratches. Arthur didn’t complain about it because Bedivere was an excellent agent, apart from being a real physician, he had just finished his studies of medicine when Kingsman recruited him, and his area of expertise was clearly bullet wounds and their treatment.

“I hope you don’t mind this little present for you, my dear.” A small box in golden and red paper with a delicate ribbon caught her gaze.

Trevor never expected a present from the agent, but she would be lying if she said that she didn’t have a gift for him too.

“Paul, thank you… you shouldn’t have.” She smiled sincerely. Her fingers nervously open the box only to see a beautiful vintage cameo with the profile of a beautiful lady in its carved center with shades of purple.

“Let’s say, you deserve it.” Nicholas winked at her and Addie knew that it was not only a beautiful present, but a deathly weapon for the next day.

***

   He never imagined that Roxy would make Roderick dance, never did he that his little sister would try to open her presents before midnight. She was literally swimming among the pile of presents under the Christmas tree.

His mother was proud of him and his change of mind. Michelle looked happy and if his women were happy he was happy too. Jeremy visited him early that day to give him his present and apologizing for not being able to attend the party since his auntie planned a dinner for him and some family friends. He couldn’t say no to her.

Eggsy said he was a traitor and hurried Sherridan up to take the train and spent the day with his only relative alive.

Still there were three people missing in his party. One was Percival that never said if he would participate or not, the second was Guinevere that had four agents in the field to watch over and the other one was Aderyn, who was miles away from London undercover working for an Italian widower.

He thought of cancelling the celebration, but that would have been a bad decision since Daisy almost jumped to the ceiling when he told her about it on the first place. He didn’t want to disappoint his little sister at such a tender age.

He took a pic of Daisy dancing with JB. The poor dog now part of the decoration with a red hat and some garlands in his furry body. The doorbell rang announcing a new guest.

“Hey, Percy! I thought you got lost.”  There it was the ice king in his casual outfit: beige turtleneck sweater, dark pants, long navy blue coat, scarf and probably boots. Eggsy wasn’t sure. Ah and of course, his glasses covering his always observing blue eyes and a smirk similar to a shy smile.

“Hi, Eggsy, to be honest I just came to give you your presents. I mean mine and Addie’s.” Percival said with two paper bags in his left hand.

“Oh thank you! This wasn’t necessary, like… for real.” Unwin received the gifts a bit confused and added. “Thank you, Archibald.” A sweet smile in his face made Archie smile too.

Truth was that after James died Archibald lost a bit of the Christmas spirit. Spencer prepared the best parties ever at Kingsman. More than once he dressed himself as Father Christmas for Aderyn and that was difficult to surpass. Harry never tried to do it, because he always said he didn’t have the charm required to fool little children.

Now, Christmas looked a little dull to him, more even considering that Trevor was in a different country and his girlfriend was enjoying her time with her best friend. Not that he had reasons to complain, but it was sufficient for him to have a lunch the next day with his mother at his childhood home.

“Hey, why don’t we go inside? It’s going to snow really soon, have a cuppa or a drink and then you can go if you want.” Eggsy invited, glad to have Percival around. It was Christmas, he would never be mean to Archie just because in a day like that.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea…” Archibald hid his hands in his coat pockets and avoided Unwin’s gaze.

“Oh, come on! Just one drink, Rox is here too, even Merlin is here.” Eggsy insisted pulling Archie’s arm.

“You mean Arthur?” Ashleigh questioned not amused of Eggsy’s mistake.

“Yeah, it’s the same thing to me. Archie, you can’t live Christmas on your own. Just a drink. Ok, do it for Aderyn, she will be happy if she knows you are not alone in a day like this.” Eggsy told him.

Touché. Percival doubted and that was all.

“What harm would that be?” The man said to Eggsy laughing quietly.

“There _ya_ go, mate.” The young man pushed him inside the house and announced ceremoniously. “Listen everybody, we have a new guest with us today. Mom, it’s an honor to have Lord Archibald Ashleigh in our house.”

“Shut up, please.” Archie shoved him a little. Eggsy only burst with laughter.

“Mr. Ashleigh, welcome.” Michelle moved closer to Archie to help him with his coat.

“Archibald, it’s ok. Thank you for accepting me in such a short notice.” He apologized to her, feeling a bit of warm in his pale face.

It was the first time he was in Eggsy’s house and he couldn’t recall how the place was before the young man came to live in it. There was more light, more softness, more… love? When Harry was around the house was dark and full of small trinkets here and there; it was the place of an old soul. Not the mention that now some dolls and toys were in the corners, something impossible to consider for Harry.

Now it looked like a home.

“Oh, hello you!” Roxy hugged him as greeting.

“Hi, Roxanne.” He answered, held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

“Tell me that Eggsy blackmailed you too to come here?” Roderick asked him when Archie sat next to him in one of the sofas.

“I guess Aderyn did.” Archibald said totally unimpressed with his reaction to the situation.

“Children.” The bald man added.

“Children, indeed.” Percy granted with a drink in his left hand and stupidly at ease in a party he never expected to attend.

***

   The fun came with the ritual of opening the presents. Eggsy made sure that everybody got one, even if it was something small. For him, it was more a detail of the whole celebration, but he was conscious that for the rest of the people around him had different meanings, positives ones. He didn’t have the courage to ruin the day with his memories of a tragic childhood.

Daisy was dozing off in Roxy’s arms hugged to her new doll; a present from her favorite aunt. His mother was delighted with her presents; she even said that there were too many. Eggsy just ignored her. Roderick was enjoying way too much his scotch and examining his vintage sextant, while Archibald read a book about the craft of swordmaking that Eggsy gave him.     

“Are you not opening yours Eggsy?” Roxy asked when Eggsy left a blue package behind his back.

“Sure, but not this one. I’ll open it later.” He pretended that nothing happened.

“Mmm… a special gift, well wrapped, nice paper, cute ribbon… and with a card.” Michelle took it from behind her son and examined the box in detail.

“Definitively, a girl’s.” Roxy replied with a wicked smile.

“Yes, Roxy, but it’s not yours.” Eggsy’s mom continued with her analysis.

“Nop, not mine. I guess someone else is wooing our little pug.” Morton followed her lead.

“Shut up, Rox. You are my best mate, you are supposed to be on my side.” Eggsy was totally red trying to get back the present.

“I can’t, I’m on your mother’s.” She informed him.

   Eggsy threw a desperate glance towards Roderick for help.

 “Ok, better get going.” The man stood up from his spot. “Roxy, do you want me to take you home?” He offered. He was sober as a judge, he could drive without problems. 

“Sure.” She said and Eggsy showed her his tongue in retaliation.

“Archibald, are you coming with us? We can have a few drinks on me…” Roderick invited Percy who was still lost in the pages of the book.

“It sounds like a plan.” He finally said when Roxy disappeared to take Daisy to her room and came back with their coats.

   Michelle could only thank them for their visit and the amazing moments they shared. Roderick said to her that it was nice to see Eggsy happy and she couldn’t agree more on that. Roxy hugged Eggsy and Michelle. Archibald followed her example and said a few words about the nice time he had.

Unwin only smiled and tried to hide his blushing from the nice comments.

He was still missing Aderyn, but in some way he could feel her with him.

***

   In his room, he waited and waited, like expecting Aderyn’s gift to open miraculously by itself. He was so curious about it. He had a present for her too. He didn’t forget her this time, because certainly she deserved it. However, the blue box with the light blue ribbon was too tempting for him.

He checked that his mother was asleep in her room and closed the door behind him again. With nervous fingers he untied the ribbon and took the precious object out of the box. It was wrapped in light blue rice-paper and was light but strong at the same time.

It was a photograph in a black frame.

Two men, one standing next to the other; one in a navy blue suit, thick framed glasses on his face and shiny oxfords. A smiled in his lips, eyes full of pride and a hand in the other man’ shoulder. The second one was wearing a plaid uniform, clearly falling in. A cheeky smirk accompanied by light blue eyes fully open, matching his pale skin and his blond hair.

Eggsy’s heart clenched in emotion, right in front of him was a picture of Harry Hart and Lee Unwin, mentor and protégé during Kingsman’s training almost twenty years ago.

His father next to his savior.

He missed them so much. He needed them so much. He felt so lonely, so confused, so lost. He stared at the photograph in amusement. He felt so grateful of having such a great honor of seeing them again.

A warm sensation filled his cheeks; tears were going down his face, one after another. They just fell over freely, for first time after years of silence. He never cried in front of Dean, even when that bastard hit him more for the pleasure of seeing him broken than as a real punishment.

He never cried.

He never did.

He couldn’t.

 

   He went to his mother’s room. She was still awake reading a book with a small lamp in her drawer. She saw him in the doorframe crying but smiling at the same time and her heart knew that her beloved son, her little boy, the one that promised to protect her many years ago was looking at her, with his eyes full of tears and longing.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” She asked her arms open to hold his beloved son.

“Mom…” Eggsy mumbled with a cry in his throat. “Mom, would you talk to me about my dad?”

Michelle hugged him with all her forces and with her hands she cleaned the salty drops from her baby’s face.

“Of course, babe.” It was a whisper lost in the night.

***

   He couldn’t stop looking at the photo. Every time he set his eyes on it, something warm sparked in his chest. He would said it was like a hugged, a soft squeeze on his shoulders. Without a doubt it was a perfect gift.

Aderyn did her best to impress him and he was so proud of her. He couldn’t love her more.

“ _Ya_ two fuckers, bette’ help ’e with this girl. _Ya_ put ’er in my way, bette’ for a good reason.”

“What’re you lookin’ at, babe?” Michelle told him from the door of his bedroom. After their conversation, Eggsy went back to his bedroom and slept like never before.

“My present, the mysterious one.” Eggsy continued staring at the pic in his nightstand.

“Ok.” Michelle replied without looking at the photo. Maybe it was private.

“It’s a picture of Harry and my dad.” He showed her the frame.

“Oh, it’s lovely! Look at your dad all cheeky, he was so hot.” She smiled fondly seeing the face of her husband, just like she remembered him. Eggsy resembled Lee so much and in past occasions it hurt, but not anymore.

“Mom…” Eggsy rolled his eyes and smirked. It was weird hearing your mom talking about how hot your dad was. She forgot the what-not-to-say-to-your-children code apparently.

“Eggsy, you are perfect because the two of us made you perfect and we look perfect, you know?” She explained and Eggsy almost choked with the confession.

“So the conclusion is that we are a family of hot people, right?” He asked his usual cheerful-self back.  

“Very much so.” Michele ruffled his blond hair.

“You heard me, I need help.” He repeated to the people in the photo.

“Help for what?” Michelle asked a bit confused.

“Oh, just a secret secret.” Eggsy told her holding his mother adoringly.

“A secret secret?” She spoke with a brow high, just like his.

“Highly classified.” He said cryptically.

***

   It was a rhythmical whistle. _Santa is Coming to Town_ , if she wasn’t mistaken. She didn’t need to see the person in the shuttle to know who it was. His blond hair and his piercing eyes set on her while she pretended working on a very delicate situation. Her schedule modified with this visit.   

“Good morning, Guinevere. How was your family reunion?” Eggsy neatly dressed in his light grey suit and his long blue wool coat walked smoothly in his shiny oxfords.

“Kind of boring, I missed my agents.” Guinevere let him sit next to her.

“For God’s sake, Guin, _ya_ should enjoy your family.” Eggsy was appalled by the hard cover of the wonderful woman by his side.

“That’s what I’m doing right now, reading my babies’ reports.” She held her hands up in a surrender symbol.

“I brought you something.” He made dance a small bag in front of her nose.

“Galahad, you shouldn’t.” She started.

   Guinevere grew up with the sense that presents were something to be earned as a recognition for her good behavior, but spontaneous displays of affection, such as presents, made her feel utterly in discomfort. Her role as Quartermaster was the least she could do with her abilities and no one would convince her otherwise, and that meant no rewards.

However, it was impossible to fight the sweet aura that Eggsy Unwin carried with him since the day he was born.

“Please, it’s Christmas. Don’t be mean to me.” He looked like a child with a handmade present for mother’s day; his eyes blue and his smile big.

   It wasn’t that he wanted to impress her or something, but she deserved it. She might be cold and distant when doing her work, but that was her way of treating the pain of others, to protect herself from the things to come. He was told in more than an occasion that she was a great friend, generous and kind and that she was the best to take care of them all.

As an extra, she was Addie’s best friend and that was enough reason to trust Guinevere.

“Thank you, agent… No. Thank you, Eggsy.” She said with her face red matching the color of her hair.

“You are welcome, Ivory.” Unwin replied chewing the words visibly waiting for a reaction.

“How… do you know?” The woman asked now with a brighter shade of red in her face, as if that were possible. No agent before used her birth name at HQ. Eggsy was the first.

“A little bird told me.” Eggsy laughed and winked at the magician. Guinevere laughed too. It was so funny that everybody had decided that the joke of the twitting bird would work with Addie’s name.

“Jesus, you two are just insufferable.” She sentenced. The gift in her arms closer to her chest.

“By the way, any news on Aderyn?” Galahad spoke ignoring the excitement growing in his stomach.

“Nothing new. She and Bedivere have had a bit of trouble setting a new scheme for our target and they are reorganizing their strategy.” Obviously, she needed to update her reports. She had a scheme for her agents to follow and Bedivere was in charge of putting it into practice.

“But they are ok, right?” Eggsy wanted to know. He pretended that the fact that Addie missed the Christmas party was just a miscalculation.

“Yes, for now. I hope to have them back before New Year’s Eve, but I can’t tell hundred percent yet.” Guinevere confessed, still not sure if their agents would make it in one piece.

“Ok, thank you, Guin.” Eggsy turned to leave.

“Galahad, do you want me to contact her in a few hours?” She said.

She could give him a present too, if he wanted.

“Nah. I’m ok. Just take good care of ’er and Bedivere in the field. I don’t want to distract ’er.” Eggsy sighed and his body posture said he was ok with the situation.

The words were true and both of them knew it, but still Guinevere felt like she needed to do something for the man under her care.

“Your wish is my command, agent Galahad.” She plainly added.

“Thank you, Guin. See _ya_ later.” He disappeared behind the door.

“See you around, agent.” Guinevere muttered before opening her present.

***

   He took his mother and sister to a fancy restaurant for New Year’s Eve. Sadly, Daisy complained of a stomachache and her usual energetic-self mutated into a pale and sleepy one. Michelle suggested that it was better to go home for the night and since Eggsy had no extra plans for the rest of the festive hours; they went home.

He put Daisy to rest, while Michelle prepared an herbal tea for the girl. The man changed himself into something more comfortable and later poured a cup of tea for him in the kitchen when his phone buzzed shortly. It was a text message from the agency.

[Addie is in London. She went home half an hour ago.]

He forgot about the tea and ran to his bedroom to take a jacket and a bag. His mother asked him if everything was ok. Eggsy asked back how serious was Daisy’s pain and Michelle explained that it was just too much juice.

“I need to go, see you… probably tomorrow.” He hugged his mother. “Don’t wait for me, ok?”

“Eggsy, are you a’right?” She asked surprised at her son’s reaction.

“Better than ever.” He shouted running down the stairs.

The last sound that Michelle heard was the door shut.

***

   It was impossible to get a cab. Everybody was heading to the center for the final countdown of New Year, and he only wanted to see her. The streets were closed in some places and he decided to run. He was a bloody Kingsman, he wouldn’t die of running, not after all he had lived.

Even with snow starting to fall.

***

   The boiling water in her cup was getting cold. She was lost admiring the snowflakes falling over the city through the window in her pajamas and barefoot. There were bright lights, multiple colors in the sky, cheering in every corner, and she felt finally home.

Addie turned around to look at her apartment. There was a small Christmas tree in a corner with a few presents next to it. A card next to her family pictures betrayed the invader that cleaned her house in her absence and kept her in the mood for celebrations.

_“Merry Christmas, Dear Dove!_

_I hope to see you soon._

_There are fresh groceries and pastries in the kitchen._

_Love,_

_Archibald.”_

She was exhausted; her stomach was crying for some good food and her mind was a whirlwind impossible to stop. There were too many stimuli around her to focused in just one and have some sleep. It was New Year’s Eve and she was finally home.

The doorbell rang excitedly. She reacted in the same way.

Once open, everything stopped; the sounds, the lights, the cold, the exhaustion. Everything concentrated in front of her.

Her mind at ease, right there in the arms of Eggsy Unwin, with his lips in her lips; with his hands holding her tightly and touching her body in a desperate and hungry way.

There was nothing else, only him. Only silence and their breathings in a tempestuous give and take. Only him, only her safe place, the warm missing in her skin, the drumming of his heartbeat following hers.

The rough kisses, the incoherent mumbling between the two of them; the ʻ _I needed you._ ʼ, ʻ _I missed you._ ʼ, ʻ _so much…_ ʼ, ʻ _so many nights_ …ʼ, ʻ _you are my everything_ …ʼ.

Who said what, it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter at all, when they touched each other skins, when the hands fought to hold and possess their bodies, when the lips travel from one spot to another looking for a sound, signal of pleasure.

Aderyn never noticed how they closed the door behind them; her only thought was Eggsy all over her, carrying her to the bedroom, his mouth on her mouth, his hands unbuttoning her pajama top, his eyes looking at her in adoration, waiting for her to continue, to let his lips run on her skin from head to toe.

And the sound came back to her ears.

Eggsy was real.

He was there lying on top of her with the sweetest of expressions in his green blueish eyes, his lips parted, his breathing in short waves.

“Eggsy…” Her hands touched him in fear as he would disappear in the next seconds.

“Yeah?” One word to remember he had a voice.

“Please… no.” She smiled shyly. It was her heart speaking in a whisper.

“A’right…” He smiled back and settled himself by her side covering her body with his. He felt the cold too. He didn’t remember where was his t-shirt, better not talking about his shirt and jacket.

“I’m sorry, I…” Aderyn tried to explain something she wasn’t sure how to explain.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Eggsy shushed her. “Just fine. Don’t worry.”

“I’m just not ready. It’s me, of course.” Addie spoke nonsense while buttoning her shirt. Her gaze hid in the movement of her hands.

“Babe, it’s fine. But I have one question.” Eggsy said jokingly. She was too troubled to focus, better light up a bit their moment.

“Please, don’t…” She imagined the question and her face turned red.

“Who was the last man that slept here?” Eggsy bounced in the bed with a wicked smile. “Why are you laughing?”

Addie laughed soundly and vigorously, even some tears fell down her cheeks. Eggsy only observed her beauty in all its splendor, ignorant of the answer. 

“He was drunk and said he loved me, the next day he didn’t remember it.” Aderyn uttered the words in one sentence that made Eggsy blinked in awe.

“Shit! Was that me?” He said in shock.

“Yeah, hahaha…” Addie continued with her giggles.

“Just for the record, I remember what I said.” Eggsy told her and hugged not only her body, but her whole soul too.

“Did you mean it?” She asked next to his ear.

“Every word.” He answered firmly.

Their declaration was interrupted by a strange noise from Addie’s stomach. “Oh, God, what’s that rambling?” Eggsy questioned looking at her in detail.

“Sorry, I was preparing a snack when you came… I’m starving.” She apologized.

He was so in love with that delicate creature that every new detail was worthy of his attention.

“So, ok then. I’ll fix that.” He stood up, looked for his t-shirt and declared ready to take actions. “What do you have in mind? And please, keep it simple.” He warned her.

“There a lot of stuff. Go and help yourself.” Addie pointed the kitchen behind him. He was familiar with it, nothing to be worry about.

“You will be happy in fifteen minutes.” Eggsy vanished to start working.

“Confident, aren’t you?” Addie replied cheekily. “Still, disappointing.” She added.

“You are the devil!” Eggsy’s head appeared again in the bedroom.

Some sandwiches would be a good option and maybe some warm tea.

***

   It was late. He felt the urge of leaving after all they did, to let her rest after all those days away, but his heart was crying inside him to stay. He wouldn’t force anything. She was clear and he respected her decision. One more night alone and waiting would not kill him, knowing that she was safe and sound back at her cozy apartment a few minutes away from him.

“Eggsy, you don’t have to go…” The bedroom door hid her nervous hands’ movements behind her back.

“Sorry… What?” A legit question; a trick of the mind.

“Stay here…” She crossed the distance between the two of them and cupped his face. “I mean, it’s late and cold. You won’t get a cab out there…” It was real, but she wanted him there with her.

“Ah? I mean, are _ya_ sure?” His eyes reflected the scarce light of the room in their slow flickering.

“Stay with me tonight.” Addie said bluntly. She saw doubt in Eggsy’s brow. “We can cuddle; we don’t have to… you know…” The volume of her voice went down with each word.

“I’m not leavin’ then…” Eggsy grabbed the delicate hands of the woman in his, and kissed them in adoration.

“Left is yours as always.” She rested her head in his.

“Thank you.” The beaming in his face only disappeared when he kissed her cheeks.

Outside, people celebrated the start of a new year in their lives.

   It was real. They would share the bed, but this time not as agents trying to dismantle a complicated plan to save others. It would be the two of them in a noisy night, full of lights outside the frozen windows, leaving their worries behind and in an innocent surrender. Just the two of them being themselves, without titles, monikers, instructions or bullets following them.

Eggsy took a few minutes in the bathroom to go directly to bed right after that. Aderyn did her own routine and joined him in the bed lazily in darkness. He was looking at the ceiling in total silence, his right arm waiting for her to hold hands. Addie imitated him, her eyes looking at the same point he was staring and her fingers intertwined with Eggsy’s.

Nothing to say, nothing to hide.

“Why do you have a big bed?” Eggsy asked. His words resembled the ones of a child.

“Story time?” Addie replied waiting for a comeback that never reached her ears. “When my mom brought me home I cried every night and to avoid that, she took me with her to her bed, which was big… I slept with her until I was 10…” The woman covered her mouth with her free hand.

“What happened then?” Eggsy smiled and squeezed her hand a bit. 

“I discovered boys and I wanted my own bedroom, I always had it thou, to post pics and posters on the walls…” A small sound, a giggle, stayed in Eggsy’s ears. It was a pure sound, something difficult to hear in a world full of noises. A subtle present of nature.

He loved her laughing, that beautiful sound that reverberated as the stream of a river hidden in a forest.

“Fair enough…” He added. “Do _ya_ miss ’er?” Now it was serious, but empty of bad intentions.

“Yes, all the time.” The answer came out immediately. “Eggsy, my mother committed suicide…” Aderyn said. The words tainted in pain and regret.

“I know.” Eggsy moved their hands closer to his lips and kissed Addie’s hand delicately.  “You know you have me if you want to talk about it…”

Aderyn didn’t retreat as someone else would have expected. She concentrated in the warm that Eggsy’s words carried to her soul; in how the pain diluted the moment his lips brushed her skin.

“He beat me every time he could… for anything, for everything…” Eggsy began. It was a gentle tone with no anger or pain; just a story to be told. “At first, he was nice; but then I was a burden, he wanted my mom, not me… I was… Some nights I went to bed without eating, some others mom skipped dinner… I got bruised, burnt, hit, spanked; I lost count of the times I got a black eye… I lost a tooth… I saw him beating my mom… so many times and now…” The sequences of memories rushed over one another and there was the pain. A pain that crippled the spirit, that chained the body, that chewed the mind.

She felt it too after her mother’s death... for hours, for days, for months.

“And now, it’s over. All of that is over, because of your inner strength, because of that magnificent heart you have, all the love that is right here…” Aderyn rolled over and placed her right hand on top of his slow beating heart. “The love I have now… I love you, Eggsy, you don’t need to hide anymore…” His breathing caressed her face in an intimate gesture that was above all other kinds of closeness.

“Thank you…” Eggsy whispered, his nose touching her cold nose.

   Aderyn moved closer to him and place his right arm under her middle body. She curled up to him and forced him to hold her, while she hid her face in his neck and pampered him with soft touches here and there.

“What are you doing?” Eggsy asked trying to adjust his position for both of them to be comfortable.

“Loving you.” Addie explained still in her favorite spot. “Besides, it’s cold.”

“I agree.” Eggsy felt the cold in her skin, the salty mark of tear drops. “It’s cold.” He managed to say and held her a bit tighter this time. “It’s terribly cold.”

***

   A soft kiss in his lips, a shy movement of her right hand over his chest. He held her more tightly and kissed her back. One, two, three times. Short peeks, kids’ smooches. He saw her eyes half opened and looking lovingly at him.

He would never stop looking at her; her long eyelashes, the lines that formed next to her mouth when she smiled, the proud nose bud she had, the tiny mole on her right temple, the peach tone of her cheeks and that long dark hair that curled below her shoulders.

Beauty was something to be discovered. It was in the eye of the beholder.

“Eggsy…” She relaxed in his arms and continued kissing him. One soft kiss after another.

“Mmm?” He mumbled giving her a passionate kiss, longer and hot.

“Good… morning…” Addie said in pieces while she got some air.

“Mornin’ ” Eggsy said, one more time consuming her mouth, his left hand pressed tightly in her hip.

“Eggsy… please.” A moan escaped from her and she laughed visibly embarrassed.

“Please what?” He laughed too.

“Cheeky.” She buried her nose in his chest and breathed his perfume in his t-shirt.

“Happy New Year, again.” Eggsy kissed her nose.

“Tosser.” She pretended to be angry at him.

“This day is ours. You will be here the whole day.” He suddenly informed her. “And I don’t have plans to let you leave this bed for the day.”

“You have to go home, don’t be silly.” Addie focused on his face, full of angles that softened with every movement of his lips, with every blink of his blueish eyes, with the dimples that danced in his cheeks every time that he was looking at her.

“And? I can skip lunch with mom and Di…” Eggsy played with her hair, trying to sorting the mess of curls.

“No way…” Addie began to get up. The cold forced her back to Eggsy’s warm body.

“Ok, I can always be late.” He trapped her between the mattress and his body. “Let’s cuddle a bit more…”

“Can I have some more kisses?” She asked innocently.

Eggsy’s smug expression was enough answer for Aderyn.

***

   The sound of the shower was a lullaby in his ears. He would continue in the bed enjoying the warm of their bodies, but Addie insisted she needed a shower with her soap and her shampoo, not the ones in headquarters. He agreed on that because he loved the smell of her hair, and the flowery scent of her skin.

He felt so much at ease in that apartment that the doorbell was a headache. He put on his pants and fixed his t-shirt.

“Eggsy?” Archibald looked at him in shock when the door open.

“Sup, bruv? Come in, Addie is in the shower.” Eggsy let him in, but the other man barely moved to close the door.

“Did you…” Archie began to say while his eyes scanned Eggsy’ outfit.

“Sleep here? Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean, Addie and I, we are… sort of together. I think.” A nervous laugh echoed in the apartment.

“Yeah, that’s precisely what worries me…” Percival was not happy.

“Archie? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?” Addie showed up in her fluffy towel robe, her hair damp and her face red.

“Hi! I just came to have our New Year’s breakfast as always…” He reminded her, his voice demanding.

“Oh, yeah! I’m sorry, I forgot it. Please…” She excused herself. Eggsy only looked at his bare feet to hide a small smile.

Thanks God, Percival had learnt to hide his emotions better than the two people in front of him.

“It’s ok. Well, at least you are not alone. I guess you can take the madeleines for you.” He gave a package to Addie.  

“Mmm ’m gonna take a shower…” Eggsy said in a low voice to Addie.

“Sure. Clean towels in the closet. Go and check.” She spoke casually.

Archibald only looked at them and waited for Unwin to go.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He hissed.

“Well, this was new to me too… don’t blame me, ok?” Aderyn defended herself and got ready to fight back if Archie crossed the line.

“Addie, I’m leaving. We can talk about this later, ok?” He gave up. She was a grown up woman; someone confident and responsible, but he still felt that she needed some supervision.

She looked so happy, though, so alive and he had no reasons to ruin her moment.

“Ok.” Addie hugged him in apology.

“One thing. Only one thing.” Archie required. “Did you take precautions at least?”

“Archibald Ashleigh!” Trevor went scarlet red, her eyes wide open staring at him embarrassed.

“I worry about you, constantly.” He told her in his kind and reassuring voice.

“Archie, everything is fine.” She replied serious.

“You sure?” He insisted.

“Out, I love you, see you tomorrow at work.” She opened the door and pushed him out.

“Ok. My office, tomorrow.” He offered not fighting back.

“Yes, sir.” She promised.

***

   Fresh food on the table, warm tea in their cups. What a perfect morning! Well, perfect if you erased the visit of one of his colleagues.

“What was that? Big brother checking on you?” Eggsy mocked Addie.

“Yep. He was worried too.” She sipped her tea quietly.

“ ‘bout?” Eggsy asked already knowing the answer.

“Sex.” She bluntly said.

Eggsy’s eyes looked like two full moons and he hit his head with his hand.

“Fuck! I’m so stupid…” He mumbled.

“Why?” Addie didn’t get his reaction. She left her tea behind and walked towards him to check his head.

“I forgot to make you mine…” Eggsy told her and captured her body in a quick movement, just to steal a long kiss.

“Eggsy!” Aderyn scolded him in a sweet voice before giving him another kiss.

 

 


	21. Courageous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before the storm. 
> 
> Sorry for the lateness in posting. My birthday allowed me to finish this chapter. It is unbetad, so be gentle.   
> I hope you like it and enjoy it.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. You can find me in tumblr as Sherlockianonfire91
> 
> Love, me

The roaring of cars down the road fueled his instincts while he waited for instructions from London. The planes above his head reminded him of the unavoidable exposure he got over the rooftop he was in.

His target was right in front of him talking to many people in a luxurious party in the high-rise opposite to the one he was settling his riffle ready to kill him. The problem wasn’t that the target had an exquisite taste for parties, but the fact that he was the head of a human trafficking ring specialized in minors, and that repulsed Eggsy to his bones. Actually, he offered himself to do the job and since the rest of the knights didn’t object, he took the task without delay.

“I feel like James Bond in Skyfall.” He laughed quietly adjusting the scope. The weather conditions were perfect for a shot with the desired trajectory and the riffle was a beautiful piece of machinery for a job like this.

« _Well, then try to find Patrice before he finds you, 007._ » Guinevere replied in her flat tone.

“Are you a fan, Guinevere?” Eggsy asked slightly amused of the precision of the Quartermaster’s comment.

« _What do you think, Galahad?_ » She teased, again in her flat tone.

“Finally, we have something in common.” He could swear she was smiling back at home.

« _I don’t understand your happiness, agent._ » Guin told him, already cracking.

“Well, we want to marathon the Craig movies next Saturday, would you join us?” Galahad explained.

He and Addie had planned that movie night a few days after New Year and for one or another reason, they didn’t make it happen. She was called to replace Guin for a few days, due to a personal matter affecting the Quartermaster. After that, he was summoned to work with Jeremy in Bangkok and it took more days than expected.

His Craig’s Bond movie night was rescheduled for them after this very mission in Portugal.

« _I don’t think you would be focused enough on the movies to be honest._ » Guinevere told him.

Eggsy would swear that his boss has psychic powers, because she always had the last word. He also doubted that he would watch the movies with Aderyn next to him, especially under a fluffy blanket and getting cozy in her little apartment.

“You got me there.”

   The woman only remained silent checking the visuals from his feed in London. The movement was normal for a party, no guest seemed strange and the common bodyguards were posted in every corner of the large room or next to doors, nothing too complicated. In fact, it was Eggsy who proposed to shoot from the mirror building and avoid interaction with the target. He said it was cleaner this way and she couldn’t agree more.

She would report this to the Kingsman psychologist. Galahad was growing as agent at a fast rhythm, his determination was clearer every day and she was more than happy to work with Galahad.

This Galahad was never late.

“Guinevere, I have eyes on the target.” He whispered body lying in the rooftop with the riffle ready to shoot when the moment come. “Heavy armed guards in the building. A hundred civilians present.”

« _Keep your position, Galahad._ » She ordered typing as usual.

“Understood.” There were too many distractors in the room; he needed a clearer view of the target.

« _You will have a window of ten seconds in two minutes. Remember: no collateral damage._ » Guinevere warned the agent.

“Am I covered?” He asked, his eyes already following the movements of the target across the room.

Eggsy didn’t have a handler all the time with him and the fact that he had to share his handler with Percival made it a bit too difficult to be always in touch with Aderyn, but somehow she managed to have them both under control, being she around ad handler or not.

« _Of course._ » It was Guin’s answer.

   Now the man was flirting with a brunette in the bar, his back right against the large windows of the building.

« _Do you see the woman next to the target?_ » Guinevere asked him in her all-knowing tone.

“Kingsman Operative?” Eggsy guessed.

« _Precisely._ » She granted.

“I can’t see her face.” Galahad stated already curious of the agent interacting with the target. There were a few people in HQ he didn’t know and when that happened it was entirely because those people belonged to the international branches.

« _It’s irrelevant for the task, agent._ » Guin scolded him. « _You have ten seconds… starting now._ »

   The Kingsman operative made the man sit and they chatted happily. The angle was perfect to hit the man and while Eggsy’s finger pulled the trigger, the glass of the window broke in a perfect circle that mirrored the hole in the target’s head. Galahad’s applause: the screaming of the guests, operative included.

“Mission accomplished, Guinevere.” He informed the Quartermaster coldly.

« _Well done, Galahad._ » She said after seeing the shot. It was a magnificent shot. « _Retreat to the save house and wait for instructions._ »

“On my way.” Eggsy replied already jumping from the building, his parachute in the air in a small space for him to escape.

He liked some risks from time to time.

***

   After reaching the safe house, he took a shower, changed onto his pajamas and robe, and with a scotch in his right hand he left his mind drift to some most comfortable scenarios.

A short knocking stopped his daydreaming, but made his heart go faster.

“Agent Blasine. Mission status: completed.” She was saying to a small microphone in her collar.

“The heck happened to you?” He said when Addie crossed the door wearing a navy blue coat and a hat, soaking wet.

“Undercover operative?” She asked with her brows high. “Standard procedure, Galahad.” She completed storming into the living room.

“Your eyes and… Oh God! Your hair!” Under the dim light of the room, Addie had blue eyes and reddish brown hair above her shoulders. She was the woman flirting with the target, the one that gave him the window to shoot.

A total different woman, only her mannerisms and voice gave her identity away; but hell he loved her dark and slightly curly hair. He had never tell that, though, but there was certain pleasure in hiding his hands in that fluffy, soft brown hair.

 “Wig.” She pointed out. She sat in the sofa fighting with her coat, hat and heels.

“Why didn’t I notice you there? Where were you hiding?” Eggsy tried to connect the dots. He scanned the room looking for someone familiar after Guin told him he was covered, but he never saw Addie there.

“The job of a handler is not to hide on plain sight from the rest, it is to face the agent and be nobody to his or her eyes.” Addie commented plainly, her body looked small in the green dress she was wearing with a few splattered blood drops on it. “I’m there and at the same time I’m not.”

“I don’t like it when you work undercover.” He took his spot next to her and waited for an acid comeback. She was moody.

“Well, sorry to inform you that this is my job and I get paid for it.” Indeed, she was moody. She ruined the dress, her feet were killing her, she was wearing a wig and now Eggsy was lecturing her. “And I was working undercover _for you_.”

“Guinevere warned me about collateral damage, she didn’t want me to hit you.” Unwin corrected her.

“You are a skillful shooter, not as good as Percival, but very close.” Trevor observed and her body relaxed a little. He was worried about her. “I was not scared.”

“But, what if…” Eggsy tried to say.

“No ‘what ifs’ in missions, Galahad.” Aderyn looked at him with an unknown shade in her eyes. “Please, remember, Kingsman Agents are trained to kill; Kingsman handlers are trained to protect.” She explained giving him the impression she was extremely anxious about something he didn’t know.

   Eggsy only wanted to hug her but she was so defensive that he stayed quiet next to her, while the handler looked at the ceiling and started to remove the contact lenses.

“Oh Christ, I hate these...” She put the lenses the coffee table and bent a little in front of Eggsy and showed him her neck. “Can you help me with the hair, please? My scalp is burning.”

“Next time, just tell me you are around, ok?” Eggsy required and his hands moved quickly with the different pins attached to her scalp’ skin.

“Galahad, it makes no sense. This IS what I do.” Addie complained relaxing at the touch of Eggsy’s fingers in her skin.

“I hate your professional self.” He said and added a kiss in her neck.

There she was his dark haired, brownish eyed angel of the night; his soft Addie Trevor a few inches away from him.

“Welcome to Kingsman, Galahad.” Addie imitated Roderick. “Thanks. Now get some rest while our transport comes. We have a few hours, the airports are probably intervened and leaving soon will raise unnecessary questions.” She ordered holding one of his hands.

“What about you?” Eggsy continued unbraiding her hair with his free hand.

“I’m your handler; I don’t sleep until we are back.” Trevor forced him to remember.

“This sucks.” Unwin mumbled.

“Of course, it does Eggsy.” She kissed his left cheek and ran to the bathroom for a warm shower.

***

   As Aderyn has told him, the airports were closed until midday and when they got clearance from HQ they made their way to the private jet in a common cab, pretending they were colleagues and nothing else.

Eggsy sighed heavily when he took his favorite spot next to the window in the plane.

“Leaving in 5 minutes, sir.” The pilot, one of the cleaners, communicated formally.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Ma’am, Guinevere sent you this.” The cleaner gave Aderyn a closed enveloped.

“Thanks.” She replied already checking the message and drawings that her friend sent to her.

“What is it?” Eggsy peeked with his vivid eyes scrutinizing Aderyn’s face. She had the tendency to frown when it was a change of plans, but now her eyes just travelled through the pages avidly.

“A requirement.” She smiled. He could die seeing that smile. “Well, I guess I have work to do.” Addie grabbed her suitcase and took her pencils and a piece of paper.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Eggsy took the materials from her hands. Aderyn only opened her eyes in disbelief. “No, way. This moment is ours…”

“ _Galahad_ , I’m working.” She emphasized his codename and with her serious face demanded her things back. “I told you that my free time starts when back in HQ.”

“Stop the ‘Galahad this, Galahad that’!” Eggsy stared at her, his voice following her tone. “I’m hardly a child.”

“Well, then behave like a man and let me work.” Addie took another piece of paper and a new pencil from her suitcase.

Eggsy didn’t stop observing her with his greenish blue eyes immune to her scolding.

“Eggsy…” Aderyn warned him. “Some rules for this to work: First, no handsy interactions. Second, work is work. No interruptions allow.” She saw how his face went from a pout, to a frown and came back to a pout in less than five seconds.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Aderyn would never pay attention to him while she was working.

This would be a long trip home.

***

   The trip to the apartment was long. The building was well-protected and hidden right in town. A risky movement, but also a basic technique to distract anyone with curious eyes. She grew anxious right in front of the door of the apartment. She knew her patient was informed of her visit; however, she didn’t have an idea of what kind of man was she about to encounter.

Her boss waited patiently for the door to open after pressing the doorbell.

The door opened and a stylish, fifty-something, man with thick framed glasses, let them pass with a polite and British accented ‘Good evening. Please, come in’.

Agent Lincoln did the always awkward introduction for them.

“Harry, this is Eleonore, our Quartermaster.” She smiled shyly and assessed the man at the same time.

“A pleasure.” Harry said imitating the woman.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Hart.” She finally offered her hand to him. Harry grabbed it and squished it gently.

“I will give you a moment to get acquainted with each other.” Agent Lincoln told both of them. “Eleonore, if something comes up let me know.” He left the apartment as quietly as he entered.

“Yes, sir.” Eleonore was sure he didn’t listen to her voice before leaving.

   Harry observed her in detail. She was clearly of Latin-American lineage, her brown long hair, the rounded form of her face, the curious dark eyes and the naturally sunbathed skin were evidences of that. He was glad that the thing had changed in the States too! The old, and now dead, Chester would have never approved someone like her at the table, maybe as cleaner, but as Quartermaster never.

This woman was a new gem to the agency, as many others around the world, especially in London. If she was the American Quartermaster, her abilities where beyond comparison; Adrien Hawthorne, Agent Lincoln, was a lucky man.

“He cares about you.” Harry shot. Not a threat, but an observation of an old and wounded man.

“I save their lives every day. I guess I deserve some respect, don’t I?” She laughed while she took her stethoscope from her suitcase.

“Of course.” Harry answered and pointed his bedroom for the examination.

“Please, call me Natasha.” She changed the topic. The man was amiable, but she shouldn’t forget he was a highly dangerous agent. “I’m here as a physician.”

“Then Doctor, call me Harry. I’m your patient now.” He invited her to follow him.

   During the examination, which took a long while, Eleonore not only performed the basic test on him, but very complex ones using her medical toys from Kingsman. She almost had pocket versions of them all; the only thing she didn’t share with her patient was the results.

Harry Hart studied the woman from different angles and his mind travelled to distant memories and faces of his life.

“Do I look familiar to you?” Eleonore asked feeling the stare hard on her. She knew exactly why.

“Yes, you remind me of someone from my past.” Hart replied dryly.

“She is ok, you know.” The Quartermaster blurted expecting a reaction out of the control of the gentleman with her. “She still misses you.” She added.

“Did you get close when she was here?” Harry asked finally. His idea of her knowledge regarding his past was correct.

“Yes, a lot.” The woman clarified. “We are friends until now.” She was talking about Addie Trevor, who once worked with Harry Hart and probably a face he wanted to see after these years of isolation.

“I see.” It was his answer.

“Sir, may I ask you a question?” Natasha, not the Kingsman agent required looking to the dark eyes of the man.

“Of course.” He would never deny a petition from a lady. It was in the Kingsman rules.

“Why did you do it?” She said calmly.

For the first time in years, Harry Hart didn’t find the words he needed.

***

   He read the report one more time just to make sure that Eggsy wasn’t bluffing when he told him that Guinevere added a positive note to his report mission. It wasn’t a golden star like in kinder garden, but the ‘Excellent performance, Agent Galahad. Shooting abilities at 100%.’ Certainly was new for Eggsy and for other agents, who until that moment had not get a five stars review from the Quartermaster.

However, Eggsy didn’t enjoy it; at least, he wasn’t bragging about it as everybody expected from him and his cheeky self. Galahad, had debriefed his superiors, disappeared for the rest of the day, only to showed up that morning in a foul mood.

“Literally, you are unbearable, Eggs.” Jeremy whined from his seat in Eggsy’s office. “What happened to you? Yesterday you left like you were Hurricane Katrina, your briefing was the most precise thing I’ve seen in months, and hell, Percival knows how to be concise!” This had to be related to Eggsy’s love interest.

“I tried to have a moment with Addie during the flight and…” Eggsy started and shrugged mid-sentence.

“She said no?” Of course it had to do with Aderyn Trevor, or more precisely with Eggsy’s feeling towards her. 

“She said no… And it’s not the first time.” Eggsy confessed embarrassed. He wouldn’t tell Jeremy about their _moment passionate_ during New Year, but somehow Jeremy deduced it by himself.

“Wow… ok, so your ego is a bit sore.” Bors replied with a smile. This was totally funny to hear and as Roxy was used to say ‘blackmailing material’.

“I just don’t get it.” Eggsy took his glasses off and covered his face. “Listen, we… we had some _very_ nice time during New Year and now she is a robot, fucking Elsa from Arendelle. I don’t know what happened!” He cried out hand in the air waiting from explanations from heaven.

“Well, you should ask her.” Jeremy advised him as wisely as always. One day Eggsy would punch him for being so bloody right about everything.

“I was working, that was what happened, Bors.” Aderyn said by the door, with a cup on her left hand.

“Blasine, madame.” Jeremy exaggerated his greeting. He would better run before the bullets started to fly next to his head.

“Hi, Eggsy.” She muttered approaching the desk.

“Afternoon, Blasine.” He gave her a short look and continued reading his computer screen.

   Jeremy could see how Blasine was tense. Eggsy didn’t offer a seat to her. He wanted her gone and she wouldn’t leave without talking.

“I better leave; I have a report to fill.” Bors walked to the door and added. “Excuse me.”

“See you around.” Eggsy followed him with his gaze and waited until his friend closed the door completely.

“Anything you need, ma’am?” He questioned Addie with his common uninterested face.

“I brought you hot cocoa. Vanilla spiced.” She put the cup carefully next to his computer.  “Your favorite.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy replied. “Just leave it there. I’m busy right now.” His folders and late reports were more interesting now.

“Are you still angry because I was mean to you?” Addie asked bluntly. She moved to his side and waited for him to look at her.

“I guess we’ve a different concept of ‘mean’, don’t we?” Eggsy enunciated sarcastically with his greenish blue eyes on fire.

“I’m sorry, wonder boy.” Aderyn started softly. She took his left hand in hers. “I… I was working and I need you to get that. I need you to respect that, as I respect your work.”

“I do, but sometimes I need you…” Eggsy relaxed under her touch and his anger vanished.

   Aderyn ran her fingers in his golden hair in an intimate gesture between the two of them. There was something in Eggsy’s throat that didn’t take long to verbalize.

“Not sexually, let me be clear…” Unwin’s eyes were soft, vulnerable. “But I need a hug, a hand, just something silly, a kiss maybe. I was tired... here.” He motioned her hands to his chest, right on top of his heart.

   Trevor felt a growing guilt in her soul. She had been in Kingsman for more than ten years, Eggsy barely for four, and inevitably he didn’t know how to cope with everything around him. He was a highly prepared man for violence, but his heart was so tender that he required more emotional support than the rest of the men at the table.

He needed her as his partner, his other half to deal with the mourning after each mission. Doctor Hoffman said once that agents with an informed partner about Kingsman established stronger relationships in life, and it was true. That was why agents that had a double life were already divorced or never married, because they were unable to settle, they couldn’t trust.

But Eggsy… Oh good Eggsy was different! He was tired to lose, he was tired to struggle alone, and Kingsman gave him a family where the secrets didn’t rule, where he could be himself and not feel afraid of his life anymore.  

“I love you.” Addie cupped his face and looked at his eyes as the most precious thing in the whole galaxy. “Please, please, forgive me.” She begged in a broken voice.

“Oh, I’ve missed you! Come here!” Eggsy told her pulling her towards him.

She stopped him and ran to the door to lock it. Aderyn also took Eggsy’s glasses, folded them and put them in the drawer.

“What are you doing?” He asked seeing her fast movements.

“Jeremy closed the door, I locked it.” She explained and sat in his lap, passed an arm behind his neck and rested her head next to his.

“Oh!” Eggsy mumbled feeling the hot air of her lungs in his lips.

“Mmm, yes…” Addie teased a little. “Now, where were you yesterday?” She asked innocently.

“Forget about yesterday.” Eggsy held her tight against his chest.

“You are so good to me.” She pecked his lips.

“And you haven’t seen the best part yet.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Cocky little boy.” Aderyn allowed him to kiss her properly.

Or he liked to say, to snog her until he considered it was appropriate.

***

   There were five. Exactly and totally five. Five times he had hit the floor with his rear in a situation she and Daisy never expected. Gary Eggsy Unwin was supposed to be a natural skater considering his parkour skills and his gymnastic training, but no.

Gary Eggsy Unwin was a total loser ice skating or skiing; prove of that was the five times he decided that the icy floor under him was a good mattress. Daisy couldn’t control her giggles and big tears were running down her rosy cheeks, while Aderyn tried, really hard, to not mock him for being unable to move more than two steps with the skates.

“Oh come on, Eggsy! I thought you knew how to skate…” Addie said smiling softly at the red face Eggsy had and his spread limbs moving almost by themselves.

“Brother, you are dumb.” Daisy added hugging her tummy with her giggling.

“This is a coordination problem… Not my problem.” Eggsy defended himself embarrassed.

“Give me your hand…” Trevor offered to pull him towards her to balance his weight.

“No, I can do it…” Eggsy insisted slowly on his feet again, ignoring the girl’s hand.

“Eggsy!” Addie shouted again, in a fraction of second Eggsy hit the floor.

“I’m ok! I’m ok!” Unwin held his hands to avoid help from Daisy or Aderyn.

“Oh, God! Your face… you should have seen your face!” Trevor was crying now, unable to control her laughing.

“His booty hurts, it hurts.” Daisy pointed out and Addie was feeling out of breathe.

“You’re a naughty lady!” Eggsy said to his sister. “Help me! Stop the laughing!” Eggsy demanded from Addie.

She was totally red, even starting to hiccup of the fun she was having. She would never let this die for the rest of his life.

“ADDIE!” Eggsy cried out offended.

“I’m sorry…” She cried. “Ok, give me your hand and hold me, ok?” She came closer to him and pulled him, just to be pulled in the opposite direction.

“No, no, no, no, no! Eggsy!” She warned him before falling on top of him, dead weight but embracing each other.

Daisy stopped laughing when Eggsy stole a kiss from Addie.

   He never imagined that saying yes to Addie’s invitation for a fun day in the ice would finish that way. When Addie told him that she had a friend who worked at a private icy rink, Eggsy lighted up and suggested to take Daisy with them to teach her how to ice skate. Aderyn never imagined that the girl would be dancing around after five minutes of indications and holding her hand during the first two minutes.

Eggsy, on the other side, was a disaster. Addie even made a recording of his first two falls, but when the third one happened she started to get a bit nervous of the fate of Agent Galahad in Siberia.

Nobody wanted to go to Siberia.

Nobody.

***

   When the dark sky of London forced to go home, a cab was waiting for Aderyn while she helped Eggsy to carry Daisy. He settled her in his hip, the baby already asleep after so many emotions, ice skating, hot chocolates and laughing. It was all worth it.

“There you have, nothing left.” Addie took a last look inside the cab and accompanied Eggsy to the door. “Go inside and get warm, ok?” She commanded him.

“It was amazing.” Eggsy whispered softly holding her face adoringly with his free hand.

“You made it amazing…” Addie got closer to him knowing he wanted a kiss, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips.

“Thank you, Addie…” Eggsy felt her cold lips in his and let the feeling linger between them. He would never get tired of her touch.

“Oh, you are finally home!” Michelle appeared behind Eggsy.

   Addie just greeted her formally; Unwin said he would call her later. Trevor disappeared before causing the third world war in the Unwin household. She knew that Michelle wasn’t really fond of her, even though the woman was now a kinder with her than the dreadful night they met each other.

“Mom, we a’ready talked about this.” Eggsy complained going up the stairs with Daisy in his arms. “I thought _ya_ would stop bein’ mean to he’.”

“I’m sorry, it stronge’ than me.” Michelle said following their children.

“Yeah, _ya_ ’re super sorry not sorry.” Eggsy remarked. Daisy’s bedroom was ready waiting for the girl. “Mom, _wot_ if I tell _ya_ she’s my girlfriend.”

“Is she?” Michelle froze dazed at the scenario.

“She is not, yet. But she will be soon.” Eggsy informed his mother with half a smile.

Michelle was sure that it wouldn’t be so bad. She only wanted her son to be happy and if they had managed all this time to make it work, she didn’t have many objections to present against her. However, it was still difficult to see her without bringing back bad memories.  

***

   Two days later he tried to comb his sister’s hair and the little thunder that Daisy Unwin was, wasn’t cooperating in his endeavor. Michelle was covering a friend at work and would be gone the whole day, that left him in charge of the house and of course Daisy cried to not going to school and spend the day with him.

He would be a terrible father one day. He didn’t have the heart to say no to his little angel.

Once the ponytail was ready, the beeping of his glasses from the living room saved him and Daisy stopped complaining that the ponytail was way too tight.

Guinevere voice apologized quickly, when he answered the call with a smooth ‘Galahad’. She informed him that a mission in progress required his presence right away. He excused himself and told her it was impossible for him to leave the house and his little sister alone.

The Quartermaster chose carefully her words before telling him that Lancelot was ambushed, wounded and far away from the extraction point. Eggsy cursed a little and asked for option in time and resources.

« _If you come now, two hours._ » Guinevere calculated.

Roxy would be fine if he didn’t get her too late. Eggsy insisted that he needed someone to take care of Daisy and Guinevere promised that she would solve it as soon as possible.

“Hi!” Trevor greeted him half an hour later.

“Addie?” He was perplexed. 

“Guin told me you need a babysitter, I’m free.” She explained following him inside the house.

“Oh, good Lord, you are perfect.” Eggsy expressed alleviated. “I know these are you days off, but this is an emergency.” He put his glasses on, checked his watch and closed his navy blue suit jacket.

“Guinevere wants you there, I offered myself to pick up Lancelot, but she asked for you.” Aderyn added examining his look.

“She must be scared.” Eggsy pointed out anxiously.

“Percy is out right now. Better not telling him.” Addie said cautiously.

“Good.” Eggsy looked himself in the mirror one more time before taking his coat. “Mom is working some extra hours today, if you need anything just call her and tell her what happened, she will understand, ok?” He instructed Addie.

“Crystal clear.” She nodded.

“Di, come here!” Unwin required.

“Addie!” The blond thunder hugged Trevor happily.

“Hi, love!” Addie patted her little head.

“Di, listen to me very carefully.” Eggsy kneeled and told her solemnly. “I have to work right now, but Addie came to watch you over, ok? Anything you need you tell her, she will be here just for you. Be good with her, right?”

“I’m hungry.” She demanded immediately.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cook for you.” Trevor offered and sent her away. “Go to the Kitchen for now.”

“Thank you, love. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He sighed already tired.

“Please take care and be back soon.” Addie hugged him.

“It’s a promise.” He kissed her neck and took a deep breath from her flowery essence.

“I love you.” She whispered only for him to hear it.

“I know.” He squeezed her harder.

***

   For the rest of the day, Addie succumbed to Daisy’s wishes. They played, danced, cooked, cleaned, chatted and more. The little girl was happy beyond limit, especially since her mother was working or being her mother when home, and her brother had important things to do and they didn’t have the time that they used to have. She missed her auntie Roxy too. She wasn’t able to remember when the last time she saw Roxanne was and now, she got Addie, a friend or maybe a big sister, who was always kind and funny.

When the little Unwin was finally tired of her exciting day, Addie prepared her to sleep and a heavy sleep defeated her the moment she touched her bed. Trevor sang a couple of lullabies and accompanied her until the baby girl was in Neverland.  

   Addie wandered around the house and for the first time she didn’t think of Harry, only Eggsy filled her mind. She ended in the living room with a boring movie on the telly waiting for Eggsy’s mother to arrive.

After dozing off a couple of times, the sound of keys and the light of the entry lamp woke her up.

“Where is Eggsy?” Michelle asked when Addie turned on the light next to the sofa.

“At work.” Trevor said getting up. “Good evening, Mrs. Unwin.”

“Hello, Miss Trevor.” Michelle replied still confused with the situation. She was defensive; she actually expected the worst when she saw Trevor.

“I’m so sorry.” Addie cleared her mind. “Eggsy was summoned to an emergency and he had to leave. He didn’t know it was me who was sent to help him with Daisy.” Trevor explained efficiently this time.

“It’s ok, he trusts you.” Michelle granted and believed in Addie’s words. If she was there Eggsy had a reason. “How was Daisy?”

“A princess like always.” Addie tried to hide a yawn. “She ate her dinner and brushed her teeth. She is sleeping right now. It was easy putting her to bed, no fuss at all.” Addie collected her things ready to leave.

“Oh, well… You are impressive, Miss Trevor.” Michelle said certainly amazed of the abilities of the young woman in front of her.

“Addie, please.” Trevor conceded. “Well, I guess I’m calling a cab and going home since you are here.” She finally put on her coat and took her purse.

“Addie, it’s snowing and dark; why don’t you stay here? It’s late and you can take Eggsy’s bed.” The blond woman indicated with such a tender voice that Addie thought she was sleeping for real.

“I really don’t want to bother you, Mrs. Unwin.” Trevor looked for excuses.

“Michelle, please.” This time Michelle was sure that giving Addie a chance would make no harm and maybe, just maybe, Eggsy would be happier to know about the little steps she was taking. “And, this is the least I can do for you. It’s not easy to put up with Daisy.”

“Thank you, Michelle.” Addie said softly.

“You already know where everything is; help yourself and have a good night.” Michelle went to her room silently.

“Good night.” Addie replied.

It took her a few minutes before realizing that she would be sleeping in Eggsy’s house with the blessing of Eggsy’s mom.

She hoped that it would turn into a nightmare.

***

   It was hard to remember how she fell asleep; probably it was Eggsy’s cologne in his pillows or the invisible warm that embraced her in the dark room. It was such a good sleep, one that she had been lacking for years.

Now the smell of Eggsy’s essence was stronger and she would swear that he was there. Well, maybe he was there.

“Hey, beautiful…” He said next to her on the other side of the bed.

“Hi, gorgeous. Am I dreaming?” Addie stretched out lazily. “How long have you been here?”

“A couple of minutes.” Eggsy caught her left hand and kissed it. “You are really pretty.” He added charmingly.

“I missed you.” She moved closer to him. “Is Roxy ok?”

“She is ok.” Eggsy told her. “At medical; a week of slowing down.”

“And you? How are you?” Addie asked him fully awake now.

“Right now, I’m the happiest man alive.” He spoke quietly, and in a smooth move he stole a kiss from Addie before Michelle showed up at his bedroom’s door.

***

   Adrien closed his eyes to avoid being seen rolled them. It was the worst idea ever; it has not reason, well only if you wanted to unleash hell, but he was hundred percent sure his friend didn’t want that.

Harry waited for a heated argument after presenting his plan. He was declared ‘apt for field work under strict supervision and medical recommendations’, and that was more than enough for him. He could live on pills for the rest of his life, not that he had a long life ahead of him, but knowing was endearing.

“Going to Europe? Now?” Adrien said finally. “No way, not possible.” He declared.

“But Eleonore said I was ok.” Harry reminded him.

“Yes, but she hasn’t improved your pills yet. Without that, you are not allowed to leave.” Lincoln specified with his strong voice.

“I have to go to London.” Harry ignored him with a huff.

“You are not needed there, Harry.” The American agent told him, already done with his reckless attitude.

“But I will be and I want to be near my people when that happens.” The former Galahad insisted.

“Your people think you are dead.” Lincoln forced him to acknowledge a fact that would hurt him more than it should.

“Not for long.” Harry clarified.

   Everything started with a rumor he heard the last time he was on a mission for Adrien. If it was true, he would be needed sooner than later, and leaving his shadowy life would be another memory ready to leave behind.

The pain, on the other hand, would be unbearable.


	22. Shaken, Not Stirred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad chapter. sorry again. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Please, forgive me.   
> I love you.

His fingers moved avidly over the keyboard. A solely pencil balanced in his upper lip as a tightrope walker. He frowned at the screen, erased maybe a line or two and continued with his frenetic typing.

Everything was working perfectly well until Guinevere required him to work with Bors a few days ago. They sort of screwed it. In fact, they didn’t but why in flipping hell MI6 agents were involved in a Kingsman operation? So, they didn’t screwed it, they prevented a larger collapse of the scheme, but his boss wasn’t really convinced, especially when Eggsy gave the MI6 agent a black eye.

In his defense, it was for the sake of the mission. Bors agreed with him, of course, but not Arthur. Both agents had to write their reports for a comparative study, Guinevere’s requirement, and a disciplinary meeting with Arthur the next day.

He would survive it; Jeremy wouldn’t.

“Hi, there.” Eggsy said when he finally saw her by the door.

“Hi!” Addie got closer to him shyly. When Eggsy was working, which most of the time, contrary to the image that many had in HQ, better let him finish. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine, why?” He asked clumsily looking at the screen and at the woman. “Somethin’ wrong?” He must have looked really handsome doing his silly face while working. He could tell from Addie’s sweet smile.

“No, but I came to say goodbye.” Trevor spoke slowly, giving him time to react. If he wanted to be informed of her movements, better start like this, with little things.

“Do I hav’ to remind _ya_ of your promise?” Eggsy warned her, his brows together one more time.

“Don’t be silly.” Addie brushed his worries off. “I’ll be abroad for a week or so.” She added calmly. No need to exaggerate.

“A mission?” Eggsy left his desk and invited her to sit in his couch with a hug.

“Yes, of course.” Aderyn confirmed holding his hand.

“Undercover? I already told you to not get involved in those things.” Eggsy started again. He couldn’t help himself, he loved that woman and just imagined that she would get hurt makes him shuddered.

“Eggsy, this is my job.” She said patiently. Another disagreement like the last one and this time she would get crazy. She remained silent.

“Addie?” Eggsy kissed her cheeks and asked with his eyes full of worry.

“It’s diplomatic. I swear.” She responded with her heart open.

“Where are you going?” Unwin played with the waves of her long hair.

“Sweden.” Aderyn replied. Eggsy didn’t flinch at her comment. That was a good sign.

“Will you miss me?” He murmured sounding sad.

“I already miss you.” She rested her head in his shoulder.

“I can fix that right now…” Eggsy cupped her face in the softest of ways.

“Show off…” Addie stole a kiss from him and killed the moment.

Eggsy only huffed.

***

   Miraculously, he and Bors made it through their disciplinary meeting. Guinevere presented footage that proved that Eggsy did the right thing, but not the orthodox one, to avoid more problems.

With that solved, he literally survived for the rest of the week, enough to work and function in a couple of assignments. Addie called him almost every day and sent his little messages by night. It was a boring task for her too, but she was almost a tourist in another country.

She even had to attend a high society gala and he was careful to keep those pictures in his phone, because hell, she looked gorgeous in a black dress!

“Galahad.” Arthur’s voice made him stay in his chair after the Monday meeting was done. Half of the table was abroad, including Jeremy and Archibald.

“Yes, Sir?” He waited impatiently for instruction.

“I have a mission for you.” The olive eyes saw the greenish ones smiling happily.

“Fucking finally.” Eggsy sighed in relief.

“We will see about that.” Arthur would really like to know what Eggsy had to say about his next mission.

   The new week not only brought Addie back to him, but gave him a mission too. It couldn’t be that bad.

***

   Roxy looked at Guinevere for an answer; the Quartermaster just shrugged and waited for Aderyn to explain the red face that Eggsy had.

Trevor only closed his eyes and prayed to God for extra patience, while Eggsy stared at her in silence, but visibly offended.

“Tilde? Really?” He finally blurted.

“What is it with the Queen, Eggs?” Roxy inquired from her seat next to Guinevere.

“I proposed Percival. She refused and demanded to have _you_ by her side.” Aderyn explained her face serious and professional.

“And did you agree just like that?” Unwin asked wanting a reason that could justify his next mission with someone he didn’t want to see, not at least in this time of his life.

Not with Addie involved.

“Why not? You are a professional, aren’t you?” Roxy intervened. She trusted Addie in her decisions; besides Kingsman existed to serve.

“I follow orders. I do not question our clients Galahad.” Trevor replied as if she could read Lancelot’s mind.

“Are you sure you want me on this?” Eggsy questioned one more time. He gave a deathly side eyes to his best friend.

“Addie loves you, moron.” Guinereve added as Addie’s best friend. This wasn’t a conversation between two people who loved each other, this had teams.

“I trust you.” Aderyn declared leaving her eyes linger in Eggsy’s ones.

“I hope it works.” Eggsy gave up.

“I said I trust you.” Trevor repeated.

   In her heart, Roxy felt it was weird of Eggsy to be scared of something that happened years ago, but she wasn’t even sure that he and Addie were in a real relationship. They loved each other, but to really know what was going on in their minds was completely different.

***

   Queen Matilde I of Sweden, she took the uncommon name to be called Tilde by her close ones, arrived two weeks later to London for a State visit with the British King, the last lost heir of the Windsor House, and the Prime Minister. Her visit was carefully planned back in Sweden by her security chief and with the help of a Kingsman Operative: Aderyn Trevor.

Eggsy primary mission was to be her host during her stay in Great Britain, as a close friend in front of public eyes, and in secret, her bodyguard. Tilde couldn’t be happier to have him around, and Eggsy counted the minutes to finish his mission; although, he was nice, polite and a true Kingsman.

He totally lost track of his real life during the first two days of the royal visit. He barely spent time at his house, mostly staying in the hotel room next to Tilde’s, and sending short messages to Guinevere to keep her informed.

Addie never wrote to him. He was working and she wanted him to learn to work on his own. She wanted him to acknowledge that she respected his time and his professional work. However, every night a ‘I miss your smile’ was sent to her phone from Eggsy.

***

   The most important event was the final night of the Queen’s visit: _A Midnight Summer’s Dream_ at the Royal National Theatre in London. Something British and a bit snobbish.

Galahad would be there with the Queen; Lancelot would be part of the guards checking security. The rest was in charge of the Swedish Security Forces.

And Addie? Well, she will be attending the play with Archibald as civilians.

He invited her as Lord Ashleigh and she accepted immediately. Roxy didn’t object since she had to work and Eggsy… Eggsy was too busy to complain.

   The night started with the ceremonial greetings, following the protocol to the letter. Archie and Addie waited a long while to be introduced to the Queen.

They saw the Prime Minister, Archibald knew literally every one of the VIPs attending and Trevor forced herself to smile politely and talk calmly. That silly idea of ‘smile more, talk less’ was so settled in the minds of the high class representatives that it was painful that even after V-day they didn’t learn the lesson.

“Lord Ashleigh, please let me introduce you to Her Royal Highness Queen Matilde I of Sweden.” The Prime Minister said to Archibald.

“Your Highness, it’s an honor to meet you.” He bowed and kissed her hand in respect.

“Lord Ashleigh, it’s a pleasure.” Tilde added examining the man in front of her blue eyes.

“Your Highness, please allow me to confess my admiration towards you for your achievements and social reforms. It’s an impressive work only done by the finest mind.” Archibald continued. It was a bit vain, but he learnt how to play the royalty card when he was really young.

Tilde was radiant to hear the compliments.

“Oh, I was told that you are quite a looker, but your intelligence is clearly superior to it.” The Queen replied pleased. “If your wife allows me to say that, of course.” She noticed the fine woman next to Archibald who bowed and smiled in response.

“Oh, no! Your Grace, this is my close friend Miss Aderyn Trevor.” Lord Ashleigh held Addie’s arm.

“Fine taste you have, Lord Ashleigh.” A man behind the Queen spoke.

“Please excuse me, this is my… friend, Mr. Gary Unwin.” Tilde introduced her host to the other couple. She doubted, what was Eggsy? Her friend? Her guard? Her servant? Her lover?

“It’s a pleasure.” Eggsy said to Archie and right away he smiled to Addie. “My lady.”

“Sir.” She held him her hand for a soft kiss that made her heart melt. His eyes bluer only for her.

“Well, I think we must take our seats.” Archibald interrupted knowing that those two would break any cover given the chance.

“Of course, come on dear. That’s the last call.” Eggsy said to Tilde.

“See you later, my friends.” She grabbed Eggsy’s arm and left them behind.

   They saw her smiling and flustered, swaying her long black and white dress while she walked to her balcony: The Royal Circle.

“See you later, peasants…” Addie imitated the Queen and made an awkward gesture with her face. “Presumptuous bitch… ”

“Don’t be jealous, Dove.” Archie giggled next to her and hugged her slightly to go to their seats.

***

   His slender hands covered in white gloves held a pair of antique golden binoculars. With them his steady blue eyes travelled through the enormous hall of the Royal Theater. The _crème de la crème_ filled the building as well as private guards here and there. If something was about to happen, it won’t be easy for those threating them all.

He dismissed those negative thoughts and looked at Addie with his binoculars. She seemed so gone that the lenses couldn’t hide her uneasiness. Archibald would always read that face no matter how hard she would try to mask her feelings.

“I didn’t say it before, but you look ravishing, dove.” He could bet that Eggsy almost fainted when he saw her.

Her blue dress with embroidered flowers covered her chest and back, making the dark navy blue hem float when she walked. Her hair in a curled bun, framing her face and highlighting the darkness of her eyes with soft shades of golden and purple for her smokey eyes.  

“Thank you, Archie. But apparently it wasn’t enough for keeping Eggsy with me tonight.” Aderyn looked at him and her smirk was wide from seeing Archie looked like an owl through the crystals of the binoculars.

“Are you jealous Aderyn Eliza Trevor?” Archie left the artifact in his lap and raised a brow to analyze the face of his oldest friend.

“Quite.” She covered her face and a weird sound echoed in them.

“You know he is working.” Lord Ashleigh stated in his cold voice.

“I do. That’s the only reason I didn’t slap that bitch.” Addie bit her lower lip holding herself to say something else against the woman that talked animatedly to Eggsy in the balcony in front of theirs on the other side of the theater.

“Did you talk to her in Sweden?” Ashleigh asked cautiously.

“No; only to her security chief. Anyway, I don’t like her. Never have.” Addie paid attention to the lights on stage.

“Was that before or after Eggsy?” Archie teased with a short laugh.

“After V-day.” Trevor didn’t like the fun his friend was having at her expense.

“Oh!” He pronounced really amazed of Addie’s reaction.

“Yes, ʻOh!ʼ ” She remarked taking the binoculars away from him.

“The pug-picker will be fine, no need for you to slap her… yet.” Agent Percival dangerous side came up for Addie’s entertainment.

The play was about to start, better enjoying Shakespeare.

After that night, all of them would be free.

***

   During the obligatory pause, most of people approach the Queen to introduce themselves. Eggsy, amiable as he was, supported Tilde in her chatting and pretended to be interested until he had his window to act according to the mission that Arthur gave to him: extraction of information. Galahad dedicated himself to please the Swedish Queen, even trespassing a little the limit.

When all the lights went off and the attention came back to the stage, people returned to their seats and the quietness of Shakespeare’s words bewitched all the audience one more time.

Little did Eggsy to encourage Tilde’s wishes, both it was probable enough for her to take him outside of the balcony. Together they wandered a little through the corridors and blind spots, sufficient for Galahad to activate his NLP training and obtain what he came for; but everything came with a price. 

***

    She felt her eyes burning, furious tears going down her cheeks, a heavy weight in her chest, cutting her breathing in pain.

At first, she didn’t recognize him. Actually, she didn’t see them together. They could have been any other couple sharing a private moment in a sophisticated place, but no. In his arms the woman moaned and sighed in pleasure, lost in the touches of the gentleman spy that held her against the wall, with his hands demanded control and submission.

“Oh, I’m… so sorry.” Addie whispered trying to look for a way back to her balcony. “Please continue…” She added when the greenish blue eyes caught her image.

“Addie, let me explain…” Eggsy left the Queen for a moment, coming towards Addie.

“Finish your mission, Galahad.” She said in a dry tone, with her face on fire.

“Babe, please…” Unwin insisted while he tried to take her left arm.

“Don’t babe me, now…” Trevor hissed and freed herself from his reach.

“What is it, Eggsy?” Tilde asked fixing her dress and hair; totally unaware of the situation in front of her eyes.

“Tilde, go inside… I’ll be right back.” Eggsy ordered the blond. He needed to clarify this before it was too late.

   She made her way back to their balcony slowly, giving Eggsy time to follow her when ready with his friend. 

“What do you want?” Addie took her own way to her seat and ignored Unwin who walked right behind her.

“Addie, let me explain.” He begged. The tears appeared rebelliously in Addie’s face and she refused to listen to him. How would he explain something he wasn’t sure it happened?

“What are you going to explain? That you are fucking James Bond? That you got laid as much as your hero? That you already slept with the royalty so now you need to fuck Moneypenny? Do I look like a fucking Moneypenny to you? Of course not, because I’m not…” Addie told him in her steady voice, full of resentment and pain. Her eyes darker than ever and her body stiff in a strength that was pure illusion. 

“Addie, this is for a…” Eggsy started to say.

Then the light went out and the floor shook. The screams and cries they heard was the most terrifying thing they felt standing in the darkness of the theater.  

Their senses warned them to be cautious and ready to defend themselves if it was necessary. He only brought Addie to his chest in a protective gesture she didn’t want.

“What are you doing? Let me go.” She demanded, fighting him for some space.

“No, come with me… this is an attack.” Eggsy declared in his agent mode active.

“I need to get Archie.” Trevor left his arms the same moment some lights shone again.

“I need to get Tilde.” Eggsy reacted and considered shortly to the two options he had. Addie was everything he wanted in life; Tilde was his mission.

“Go with her, but do not come back to me… I’ll be better with Archie.” The Handler ran away from him, finishing their argument.

“Addie, please.” He begged still confused.

“Do as I say!” She shouted without looking back.

Gary Eggsy Unwin was a Kingsman agent.

Period.

***

   He perceived the short vibration of the floor before it happened. The sparks of the electric circuits covered the complete power grid and he knew something was wrong.

The activation of his glasses took less than a second, which was enough to hear the screaming of men and women in the theater. The loud noise could only belong to a huge amount of explosives.

The absence of light increased the chaos; when some points of bright lights appeared people ran from one place to another. Pieces of the ceiling and lights hit the seats and stage. The crying increased and soon armed men were firing to open their way, being faced by the underprepared Swedish guards.

“Guinevere, are you there?” He called HQ, while he walked carefully to the passage outside of his balcony.

 _«Yes, Percival. Report.»_ The feminine voice replied.

“Bombing, first floor. Exits blocked.” He communicated in his concise way. “Lancelot and Galahad?”

 _«Lancelot is in crossed fire.»_ She explained with her usual typing background noise. _«Galahad is with the mark.»_

“What about Blasine?” Percival requested growing anxious of his missing friend.

 _«Was she there?»_ Guinevere asked back out of the blue.

“Yes, with me as a civilian.” Shit. Addie was missing in crossed fire. He needed to find her.

 _«Do not engage, Percival. I repeat, do not engage.»_ The Quartermaster ordered in her commanding tone. _«You are outnumbered and with no protection.»_ She reminded him.   

“Call Arthur, now!” Archibald said ready to fight the masked men coming towards him.

***

   Arthur’s strides made easier his way to the comm room. Guinevere had three different feeds to supervise and at least two of them were having problems with the signal. This wasn’t a common attack. It was a deliberated action to cause damage and panic.   

“Percival, can you hear me? Percival? Archibald?” Arthur said to the speaker.

“Yes, he can.” Guinevere said. “No visuals, though. Our signal is being blocked. I can barely keep the sound working, sir.”

“The agents?” The King questioned typing his own commands to help the woman.

“Galahad? Lancelot?” She waited for the younger agents to make contact.

 _«Yes, Guinevere?»_ Roxy’s voice responded, along with the sound of bullets echoing. 

“Where are you, Lancelot?” Guinevere activated the trackers on Lancelot’s glasses.

 _«Main hall. Clear. Looking for the mark.»_ She debriefed her boss.   

“Where is Galahad?” Guin checked the red point flashing in her digital blueprint of the theater.

 _«I’m afraid he is still in the building.»_ Morton informed. She was closer to the main entrance where a mass of people ran and screamed.

   Before she could fix her glasses, a bright red light hit her and the rest of the people in the hall.   

Roxy saw people literally flying in mid-air and the shocked screams of men and women. Her head was spinning in confusion, her ears ringing after the new explosion.

“Lancelot, are you ok?” Arthur asked when the feed from Lancelot’s glasses streamed into the HQ terminal.

 _«There was a second explosion.»_ She couldn’t articulate more in such circumstances.

“Clear the area and find Galahad. Secure the mark.” Guinevere intervened with her heart trapped in her throat.

 _«Yes, Guinevere.»_ Roxanne Morton, Agent Lancelot of Kingsman, said with her heart trembling, but with her finger in the trigger.

The sole image in the hall was macabre.   

***

   He would swear later his soul came back to his body when Addie appeared in the corridor visibly shaken, but seemingly unharmed. The woman only hugged him shortly when she reached him. Some other people were running from one place to another, trying to find an exit in which no bullets could hit them. Archibald instructed a few to remain calm, together and not do something stupid.

“Where were you?” Archibald said holding her tightly.

“We must leave now.” Addie indicated. Her senses sharp focused on the sounds that filled the theater.

“Take it.” Archie covered her with his jacket.

“Bulletproof?” She questioned already knowing the answer while buttoning the piece of cloth.

“Once a Kingsman, always a Kingsman.” He replied and at that exact moment he saw more men coming their way.

“Down! Everybody down!” Addie shouted to the ones closer to them when the bullets crossed the air around them.

“Gunshots. High caliber weapons.” Ashleigh took Addie with him and waited in the closer corner to their balcony. 

“They are too many…” Addie pointed out. It was so unsettling that amount of armed men without being detected before the hell started.

“Let me clear this up…” The agent left his hideout and what Addie heard next was the sound of bones being broken, bullets hitting here and there, and the weight of bodies being tossed away from the civilians.

When Archie was done he just showed up to Addie with a modified AK-47 and with his agent Percival face mode on.

“Feeling better…” He murmured. A strange spark in his cold blue eyes.

“We need to take them out.” Addie suppressed a smirk and defined the priorities.  

“Right.” Percival focused. “Come on, everybody, time to go!” He said to the people hid behind the doors of some balconies and corners.

He and Addie would open breaches to help the people and keep them alive while the chivalry reached them. He only expected to arrive soon.

***

   After crossing the stage in record time, Percival and Blasine made it to the other half of the royal circle. They were sure a Kingsman agent was there, since a considerable number of corpses was noticeable; that and the Swedish guards dead.

“Galahad!” Archie called with the AK-47 ready to shoot if it was needed.

“Percival!” Eggsy open the door of a small maintenance closet, with Tilde behind him. He was waiting for Roxy, but the sound of fighting in the hall and entrance told him to wait.  “Are you ok?” He asked he made sure they were alone in the dark corridor full of pieces of concrete from the wall and ceiling.

“Yeah, you?” Ashleigh inquired observing the younger agent and the Queen.

“Fine. I need to take her out, though.” Galahad explained bringing Tilde closer to him.

“Clean the way. I do it.” Aderyn spat when she saw the caring scene between the agent and the Swedish woman.

“No.” Eggsy said. It was a command, not even a requirement. He would never let her do something crazy with him by her side.

“It’s the best option you have.” Trevor insisted, holding his gaze as it was a staring competition she wasn’t willing to lose.

“There is no fucking way I let you do that. That’s suicidal.” Unwin blurted in his angry tone. The one that said he was pissed and disappointed.

“So be it.” Addie commented ignoring Eggsy’s ranting. They did owe nothing to each other, better do the damn job.

“She is right…” Archibald analyzed and saw clearly what Addie was thinking.

It was dangerous, but totally logic if the four of them wanted to make alive to the security forces outside the building.

“Fuck!” Eggsy saw the idea too. He and Archibald would clean the way and Addie would cover Tilde in case they were followed.

“We need to leave now.” Percival could hear the sound of the military boots hitting the tiles from the stage.

“Eggsy, they are coming for me… Eggsy, please… please.” Tilde collapsed and pulled Eggsy from his lapels in a panic attack unnecessary at that moment.

“Oh, shut up!” Addie took her away from Eggsy and slapped hard twice.

“Aderyn!” Eggsy scolded her alarmed. She could have picked a better moment for her little vendetta.

“What? She needs to focus.” Addie retorted in her professional tone. Archie wanted to roll his eyes, but that would have been totally not professional. “Tilde, listen to me. We are going to make it, ok? You will follow my orders and do as I say.” Aderyn talked to Tilde in a firm tone.

“Tell me, where this corridor ends?” Eggsy checked his Kingsman pistol. They would talk about that scene later, probably back at HQ.

“The stage. There are offices two floors up the stage and an emergency exit direct to the artists’ entry.” Addie recalled. She acted there many years ago and still remembered some parts of the building. “Trust me, I know.” She said to Percival, who only agreed with her.

“Then, move…” Eggsy forced to face the danger when the bullets hit in the corner of their corridor.

***

   Arthur mobilized his secondary forces as fast as he could. He sent an additional Kingsman to ensure the Queen’s safety and back up for the agents in the theater. He still could understand how they were trapped in such a scheme and why they intruders knew where to attack and how to disintegrate the prepared security guards present.

They were outnumbered and dispersed. He knew the agents would make it without problem, but only two of the four Kingsman agents present were in conditions to fight back whoever was attacking them.

“Any luck with the visuals?” Arthur asked already trying to recode the agent’s glasses to pick the secondary signal of transmission.

“After using the satellite, I triangulated old maps and general info. I made a 3D map, enough to guide the agents. However, I’m not sure they can see it with this ghost signal cutting our communications.” Guinevere was following three red dots in her dark screens inside the theater.

The communications had been down since the second explosion and after that she only could locate the agents wearing the glasses, but not talking to them or being heard by them. Without that, she could not guide them and warn them from the spots with enemies or with risks of collapse inside the building.

“According to what I have, they are moving to the back part of the theatre.” The King noticed how two dots headed to the stage once again.

“Why? They are isolating themselves instead of going out of the building.” Guinevere checked the screen one more time. Arthur was right. They were looking for something else.

“They are blind. They are using what they have.” He said and hoped that all those missions in which he guided them blindly would have made an effect in his friends and colleagues.

***

   They took refuge in the first rows of the seats closer to the stage. They needed to keep moving and avoid the assailants coming from the higher floors and main entrance. Percival covered the rest of his companions when fifteen of more men came from the balconies shooting at Tilde, while Eggsy emptied his gun. The next move was to change positions with Percy, and Eggsy being the first obstacle to the armed men, with Archibald as distant sniper.

When they managed to clear a way to the offices behind the stage, Addie instructed Tilde to follow her commands.

“I say run, you run, ok Tilde?” She pushed the blond woman, who just moved her head positively with her eyes closed in fear. “Talk to me, do not just nod.” Addie reprimanded.

“O… Ok.” She stuttered and Eggsy nodded in agreement covering them again.

   Percival appeared running and silently indicated the position Eggsy should take when a new shower of bullets fell over them.

“Now!” Addie ordered and Tilde ran behind her, with Percival cleaning the difficult angles for clean shots that Eggsy took.

“Watch out!” Trevor snapped when around ten men cut their path. “Get down!” She said to Tilde and immediately attacked the enemies who tried to hurt them both.

   The Handler engaged in close combat with the armed men, while Tilde hid behind Eggsy, who moved closer to the women and served as support for Addie’s movements. Trevor disarmed and covered herself with her enemies when the shots started again, and Unwin open a safe path among the attackers.

Aderyn took three men down easily, but one of them took advantage of attire and pulled her from one of her feet, making her hit the floor. Eggsy broke the neck of the man when he got free from his gun.

“Are you ok?” He asked holding Addie closer to him in a short but precise movement.

“Yes! Keep moving boys!” She freed herself from his arms and took Tilde’s arm to drag her along to the back doors.

***

   She heard the bullets and ran faster with her finger in the trigger, ready to clean her way and complete her mission. Under the dim lights of the stage she saw a group fighting back a large number of enemies.

“Galahad?” Lancelot asked loudly to make sure that she could intervene.

“Lancelot! It’s us!” Eggsy shouted back.

“Good Lord!” Roxy met the group and informed her superiors. “Guinevere, I got them.”

 _«Se… the… ark…»_ The Quartermaster’s voice came in pieces to the agents.

 _«Per…val »_ He heard Guin. _«… val… Perci…»_

“Guinevere?” Eggsy inquired with his glasses functioning a bit better than the ones of his colleagues.

 _«There are civilians inside.»_ The main Handler expressed.

“Only civilians?” Eggsy asked back. Percival picked some AKs and knives from their enemies, knowing the offensive strategy was about to start.

 _«Not confirmed, Galahad. Can you handle that?»_ She required sending him as much information she could before the glasses stopped working.

“Of course.” Galahad granted.

“You two, take Tilde out!” Percival commanded shooting a few rounds for the _people_ at the back.

“What about you?” Lancelot said her voice trembling.

“We clean and leave, ok?” The senior agent promised.

“Get started then.” Addie added.

Roxy pulled Tilde with her and Trevor took one abandoned machine gun to protect their backs in their way out of the building.

***

   The signal was now strong and the feed streaming to the Kingsman Comms room was clear as the day. Guinevere could only sigh in relief and so did Arthur next to her. The Quartermaster saw the lights of ambulances and police cars outside the building; she even heard the panic attacks from the people who made it alive from the theater. The television and internet news sites where talking about a terrorist attack, which was real but imprecise.

“Lancelot?” Guinevere made sure she was addressing the right agent.

 _«We got it, ma’am. We are in an ambulance with Her Highness and her bodyguards.»_ Roxy’s steady voice comforted the Quartermaster and the King.

“Well done. To the castle, you have backup.” Guin declared calmer now.

 _«Yes, ma’am.»_ Lancelot replied.

***

   Paramedics checked Tilde and guards were next to the ambulance. People from the Swedish embassy showed up to make sure the Queen was in one piece. Roxy was also checked and Addie only reassumed her watch dog routine.

“Is it loaded?” When Lancelot was released Addie took her to the side and required her gun.

“Yes. Why?” Morton wanted to know, knowing the idea crossing Addie’s mind.

“They will need someone to cover them…” Trevor clarified and Roxy fear the worst.

“Then you go with her and I stay.” Lancelot denied Addie’s intent and pointed Tilde at her back.  

“Galahad said to trust nobody. You stay with her.” Aderyn spoke seriously. It was true, Galahad trusted Lancelot for a reason.

“Addie, please be careful. Eggsy will kill me if…” Morton tried to say.

“Oh, believe me, he doesn’t really care.” Addie dismissed the words of the agent.

“Addie, he was under instructions to…” Roxy began to say, when she got interrupted by another agent.

“Lancelot!” The man of the fine suit and thick glasses said when he could approach the women.

“Lamorak, sir.” Morton acknowledged. Addie bowed slightly.

   He gave them the guidelines that Arthur sent and took his place right next to Tilde in the ambulance.

“See you later, Roxy.” Addie hugged Morton.

“Good luck.” Lancelot said, still unsure of Addie’s idea.

***

   Percival let Galahad to express all his frustration with as much as enemies he wanted. Just seeing Eggsy in that level of performance was terrifying. Percival could only remember his predecessor back in Kentucky, but he would keep that memory to himself, rather to share with his colleague.

He did his best too. In fact, he had lots of fun shooting attackers preventing them to get closer to the civilians trapped here and there. Eggsy even demanded to let some pass in order to fight them properly.

Percival wasn’t greedy and while Eggsy had his needed share of violence and revenge. He went to check the balconies and other floors, to make sure that people would resist until the firefighters arrive to free them from pieces of concrete and sealed doors.

Galahad told him to be quick. He wanted to leave soon, he was desperate to finish that awful night and be back with Aderyn, and ask for forgiveness, to tell her that what she saw was part of the mission; that Arthur required it, and that he only followed orders.

Gary Eggsy Unwin would declare that night, because he loved Aderyn Trevor.   

***

   Blasine saw a group of civilians coming towards her, looking for help. She told them to move and indicated what way to take to make it safe outside of the theater. Even some shots from her costed the assailants’ one or two of their group. They were chasing the civilians like in hunting season.

A woman with a little child ran to her for help, Addie did the only thing she could. She took Archie’s jacket off and covered the child and woman while she created some distraction for the rest of the people to go out.

Aderyn took down as many men as she could, but that didn’t stop some of them to attack her directly. She kicked them, punched them, cut their throats when it was necessary. Three men down later, she was exhausted and she got hit by other two attackers, who almost choked her when he grabbed her from behind.  She could feel the air leaving her lungs.

Trevor lamented that her beautiful dress was ruined and proceeded to kill those men with the same knives they were holding.

Still, she wasn’t feeling ok after the fight. Her head was spinning and her breathing was painful.

Blasine walked slowly to the first row of seats, she sat by one of the stairs to the stage and waited for Eggsy and Archibald to come back that way, to finally leave that inferno.

***

   The broken communication with HQ continued inside of the theater. It was so annoying not having directions when he knew every corner was a potential trap that he took his time to take down the assailants still alive inside the place.

 _«Ga…had.»_ Guinevere whispered in his ear.

“Ma’am?” Eggsy asked still unsure if Guin could hear him.

 _«… civilians… out, but…  strange reading… the stage…»_  She added.

“Roger that. I’ll check.” Galahad followed the instructions. They weren’t difficult to complete, but he couldn’t take them for granted if civilians were involved.

   Eggsy crossed the hall and ran to the stage; his glasses malfunctioning, its readings unstable. Audio partially available and the thermal vision tilting like a Christmas tree. Whoever orchestrated this attack was completely aware of what buttons to press to cause serious damage not only to the security in charge of the venue, but to Kingsman itself.

 

There was nothing out of place, apart from the destruction of the two bombs, only the sound of gunshots and the screams of the fallen, probably Percival cleaning the place before the firefighters appear with the police behind them.

 

“Guinevere, there’s no one her’.” Eggsy told the Quartermaster.

 _«Reading… stage… »_ She insisted analyzing the date from Eggsy’s thermal readings.

“Fuck!” Unwin removed his glasses and tried to listening to the different sounds and echoes as if he could identify someone’s breathing among that ocean of stimuli. “Still no clear reading, Guin.” He repeated with his glasses on his nose one more time.

Before Guinevere could say something, he cut her speech off.

“Wait, I got something…”

It was a light point of green in his glasses. He walked cautiously towards it, expecting a dying assailant ready to attack him. He couldn’t be more mistaken.

   Her face to the floor, her dress in pieces; once blue, was now dark purple in her back.

Eggsy stumbled, his legs weak, his hands shacking. His movements were slow and clumsy. He reached her, and with fear crippling his mind he moved her slightly.

There was Aderyn.

Her lips looking blue and her face white. Her heartbeat pulsing out of control, her breathing uneven and blood, too much blood all over her body.

“Addie, babe… it’s me.” He spoke softly to not scare her. “Look at me, tell me… who I am?” 

 _«Ga…had, report!»_ Guinevere requested when the readings from Eggsy’s glasses were out of control.

 “Guinevere, Addie is her’…” He mumbled with the Addie’s body in his arms.

 _«Thanks God, Galahad. Are you two ok?»_ The Quartermaster asked trying to see the images from his feed in the dark hall.

“She got hurt… we are together.” Unwin kept his voice down. “This doesn’t look good.”

 _«Is she ok? Is she conscious?»_ Guinevere pushed him to talk. Arthur only waited in silence, knowing that something was wrong.

“For now.” Eggsy’s words trembled. “Guin… she is dying… My Addie is dying…”

 _«Galahad…»_  Guinevere has nothing to say, she was totally shocked by the comment.

“Talk to me, babe… please.” He begged, cleaning Addie’s face from her hair. “Remember your promise.”

Her eyes recognized him briefly and her lips open slightly.

“I… not… good… at it…” Eggsy could fell the tears going down his cheeks when she muttered those sounds in total surrender. “No! Addie don’t sleep… Addie, don’t. It’s an order.” He demanded in desperation. “Aderyn, never leave me, remember?” He insisted.

He couldn’t control himself, all those years of training and gruesome missions were nothing compared to this moment in which he was seeing how life leave Addie’s body. How she was slowly shutting her eyes.

“Addie, please… no, don’t close your eyes… please.” Eggsy begged one more time. “We are going to be together, you know? We are going to watch a sunset at the beach, we are going to take Di to the park and you will play with JB and you are going to make your lasagna and I’m going to say is the best in the world and you will laugh and I’ll ask you to be my girlfriend… Just don’t leave me, please…” He kissed her repeatedly as if his words and promises would make a difference in the ordeal he was living.

“ADERYN PLEASE!” He screamed out of control.

He didn’t saw the man coming; he never noticed the gun in front of him. He couldn’t react and he felt the same way that he felt months ago in his failed mission. He wasn’t afraid of dying this time, not if he could not have Aderyn by his side.

The sound of the gunshot was clear and dry.

 


	23. Broken Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, here I am. 
> 
> Sorry to be late again, but I'm terribly busy.   
> Unbetad for sure. Have mercy on me and my mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

 

   Lancelot waited patiently outside Tilde’s room in the castle; a bedroom with a discreet study prepared for her during her state visit. She was under the effect of some sedatives, and her security committee was in charge of her now; guards were coming in and out of the castle, making sure there no blind spots or suspects around the property.

Roxy could finally breath alleviated from the stress of the mission. She thought that maybe by that time of the night, Eggsy, Archibald and Aderyn would be back in HQ.

With Lamorak staying to keep an eye on Tilde, she could finally rest. The moment her glasses beeped, she was so relieved to know from her friends.

Of course, Roxanne Morton did not expect what Guinevere said.

***

   Eggsy was a total mess. He was covered in blood, his jacket gone, his sleeves rolled up, his tie loose, his glasses in his, amazingly still intact, shirt pocket and his hair disheveled. The bruises of his fights were evident, as were the small bandages that a nurse tried to put on his cuts. The poor woman didn’t have the courage to continue after Eggsy ordered her to leave with his best assassin’s face.

He wanted to be alone.

He wanted that hungry darkness in his chest to disappear. Those strings tied to his heart that were slicing the muscles of his chest, that reached his mind and made his instincts prevail, but he also wanted that cold and piercing solitude that did not allow him to move… to react.

Roxy only hugged him in silence. She tried to convince him to go and get clean, but he didn’t react to her suggestions. Guinevere arrived at the hospital right after Morton with a mixed expression of anguish and guilt.

Eggsy required the Quartermaster to take Addie and Percy to the Kingsman medical bay, but the condition of the Handler was more serious of what they thought, making impossible to move her during the next twenty-four hours. There was nothing they could do while Aderyn Trevor was in surgery.

When the doctor in charge of Addie and Archibald came to talk, Eggsy was the first one to react.

“And?” He demanded.

“Mister Ashleigh was right, he has cuts, bruises and a sprain in his left ankle. He will be ok.” The man confirmed what Percival had declared to the paramedics when they were in the ambulance.

Roxy sighed in relief. She would kill Archibald Ashleigh herself if he put himself in the line of fire again. He was told to not engage in the operation. In the end, he was in one piece and her heart was contented with that silly, cold and professional spy being alive.

“And Miss Trevor? How is she?” Guinevere asked out of the blue.

“That’s not easy to say… she is critical, the next hours will be crucial. The surgery is done, now we wait.” The doctor said.

Eggsy didn’t move. He just stared at the man and probably the doctor got the message, because he added calmly.

“I’m sorry. There’s not much we can do. Her pneumothorax condition is extensive, besides she lost too much blood because of the long time it took to bring her here. I’m sorry.”

Morton held Eggsy’s left hand and squished it softly.

“May I see her?” He blurted still looking at the doctor waiting for a different report on Addie.

“Sorry, you are?” The man checked his notes and took a look on Eggsy’s appearance. He was the man that was in the ambulance with the patient. He never stopped talking to her during the minutes that followed their rescue in the theater.

“Her fiancé, Mr. Gary Unwin.” Guin explained and Eggsy only nodded. He wanted to be with Addie no matter what and if he would have to fake something, he would do that and more.

“I’m her cousin, Ivory Rowe.” Guinevere added.

“Ok, only five minutes.” The doctor granted. “She will be in her room soon.”

Unwin only disappeared to clean himself, with Roxy behind him.

***

   The doctors, the one that checked Aderyn in and the one that performed the surgery, said that she would be heavily asleep for hours; they also remarked that those hours would be crucial, that if she wanted to live she would need all of her strength and the one that family could share with her.

Eggsy was devastated.

There, lying in bed with her skin slightly yellow, Aderyn was breathing slowly; helped by a breathing mask and a very uncomfortable tube in her ribcage to take out the air that make her right lung collapsed. All by a knife wound.

He walked quietly to the bed, his hand already trying to hold her hand. He doubted… Was she feeling pain? Was she listening to the sound around her? Would she forgive him when awake? Because she would be awake, she would be going home with him, she would forgive him and love him, as he loved her.  

“Hello bae…” Eggsy whispered with his fingers holding her right hand.

“I know you are listening… Please forgive me, I didn’t intend to hurt you… I was following orders. I know you will understand, just give me the chance to talk to you again, not like this, but to listen to your voice…” He continued with tears in his eyes one more time.

Aderyn Trevor had the magic power to make him break and cry like a child who had lost his mother in a big fair. She made him cry of fear and desolation.

“And your laughing, that beautiful laughing of yours… Just… don’t leave me. C’mon my little bird, c’mon my Addie, please, my beautiful handler.” Unwin begged and left a kiss in her forehead.

He also took his Kingsman medal and carefully put it on her wrist.

That trinket saved his life more than once; it would do the same to Addie.

Gary Eggsy Unwin owed his life to it.

***

   The man was right outside Addie’s room when he left it, still with tears in his eyes. That cold and collected expression only made his anger grow stronger, but he muttered no word. Arthur was there to help, he even donated blood when it was required, but Eggsy still couldn’t stand his face.

Eggsy heard him saying something about going back to his post with Tilde. Unwin simply ignored it. There was no way in which he would leave Addie in a situation like that when there were more agents available to carry out a mission.

“Queen Tilde is waiting for you.” Arthur repeated seated in front of Eggsy.

“Tell he’ to sit, she would get tired. I’m not goin’ ”. He hissed biting his tongue in anger.

“This is your task Galahad.” Arthur told him.

Then, hell unleashed.

Eggsy got up and took the former Merlin by the lapels of his suit and pushed him against a wall in a fierce movement that was meant to hurt him.

“I don’t wanna see that woman again. Aderyn saw me with he’ durin’ the assignment _ya_ gave me and she helped Tilde to escape. She was stabbed for her… and now… _ya_ wanna send me to see the person who is causin’ the death of the woman I love?” Eggsy spat the words one by one in a speech that caused fear in Arthur.

“Eggsy…” Arthur tried to talk to him, to connect with his rational side.

“Shit, Roderick! If _ya_ want to retrieve information from Tilde go and fuck he’ yourself. I’m not goin’ to do it for a fucking client!” Eggsy pressed the Scott, twice his size, one more time aggressively against the wall.

“Eggsy!” Morton shouted trying to take him away from their boss.

“Oh, no. Not now, Rox!” He warned her before she could come any closer to them.

“Eggsy, it’s enough! You would regret it.” Guinevere added, while she passed Roxy and stayed next to both men.

“I don’t think so. Right, Arthur?” Unwin let him go. Roderick’s eyes were tainted with confusion, guilt, sadness.

Eggsy was so dangerous. Just like Harry.

“Right, Galahad.” He allowed the young man to do what he pleased. “Guinevere, send Bedivere.”

“Yes, Arthur.” She helped him to sit and left in a heartbeat.

“It was easy, wasn’t it?” Eggsy added nervously; knowing that he made a mistake by attacking his boss.

***

   Arthur and Guinevere went back to HQ after they reorganized the mission strategy. Roderick said nothing during the trip to the mansion and Ivory only read her notes on the case, before asking a very important question to her boss.

“Are you going to fire him, sir?”

“He is right. I’m not Chester King, I’m Roderick Darrow and Kingsman is working perfectly. There is no need for destroying my family.” He said absentmindedly.

Ivy didn’t have a clear idea of how to react to that. She truly cared for her boss and was sure that he cared for her equally, but that day’s situation was totally unpredictable. She expected Eggsy to go crazy and insult Arthur, but that physical reaction and the lack of an answer from Roderick was something different. If he would have wanted, he would have reduced Eggsy in less than five seconds, but he didn’t.

Roderick Darrow didn’t because he knew _he_ was wrong.

He lost Harry Hart. He lost James Spencer. He lost Seren Trevor and many more. He was utterly scared of losing more friends, of losing more family. He had lived alone for so many years that now the ones he considered colleagues, were family. Eggsy, Roxy, Addie and even her, Ivory Rowe, were his children and he would never let his family down.

“Guinevere, you will stay there with them. You can take shifts if you want. I’ll stay at HQ and monitor everything. Any change, you call me.” He instructed her when they crossed the doors of the mansion.

“Yes, sir.”

***

   She saw him in silence; head resting in his right hand, eyes fixed on the bed in the center of the room. It was heartbreaking. It wasn’t a secret that he cared about others, but this time was different. His body language was shouting his guilt and sense of loss; already away from the world that surrounded him in a cold medical ward.    

“Hey, you should go…” Roxy squeezed his shoulder with a trembling hand.

“No.” He muttered quietly, his gaze fixed in the body connected to the different beeping machines.

“I’ll stay.” She offered in a whisper, already knowing the answer.

“No.” Unwin stubbornly replied. He had that strange feeling of déjà vu one more time.

   He remembered Harry in comma and a traitor shiver ran his way down from his head to his feet. A palpitating flash crossed his eyes and the exhaustion prevented him from moving.

“Eggsy, please. Your mother is worried; she called me ten times because you didn’t pick up your phone.” Morton explained with her phone in front of Eggsy’s eyes.

“I don’t care.” He didn’t blink in answer. His head was heavy and tired, but his night was just starting.

“She will be fine.” Roxy said, making a promise she truly wanted to keep.

   Seeing Aderyn in a hospital bed was supposed to never happen. In first place, they were never meant to meet her and such a casual encounter at the tailor shop a year or so ago changed the world for all of them; Eggsy being the most affected.

“I’m not moving until the worst has passed. You get me, Rox?” Eggsy verbalized this time looking at his friend with the most concerned face she had ever seen.

“I’ll bring you coffee.” She held his right hand in a silent vow to stay by his side.

“Roxy, thank you.” He added softly, knowing she meant well.

“You are welcome.” She disappeared, now slightly relieved.

   If this was going to be the occasion in which she had to renew her faith in Eggsy and everything he stood for; she would follow him, with one hand on the trigger and the other in Eggsy’s hand.

***

   He didn’t hear the visitor crossing the door after Roxy left. She couldn’t be that fast grabbing a coffee for him, but he clearly he wasn’t prepared for a scared, even being an international spy of his level.

“How is she doing?” The steady voice resonated in the room like a thunder in a quiet night waiting for the storm to break.

“Fucking hell, you scared me…” Eggsy hissed, literally jumped from his seat next to the bed.

   Archibald covered in bandages, with a robe too small for his slender figure didn’t improve the general air of desolation in the room; that, and the crutch that supported his weight and diminished the stoic aura that the knight always carried with him.

“You should be sleeping.” Unwin told him still unsure why his fellow agent was forced to stay there. Percival seemed to be in better condition than any other patient and he was even walking like if nothing had happened to him.

“I’m fine, how is she?” Archibald dismissed Eggsy’s observation. He felt like hell, with pain everywhere now he was conscious: He was used to pain, but after all the tension of the evening his body was crying for some rest, but his mind couldn’t turn off as he wished.

“I don’t know. These hours are important.” Eggsy repeated the doctor’s words. He wasn’t even sure if they had some real meaning. His only certainty was he wouldn’t leave Addie’s bed even if the world was ending.

“How are you?” The older man asked. He had been there before. Next to a bed with someone you loved in it, waiting for a miracle or a little detail that could give you hope when the nights were too long and the day too bright to sleep.

“ _You_ askin’ _me_ that? Go back to bed, Percival. You are mental.” Unwin rolled his eyes and his brain cried out for some time without worries.

“Mental, no. Loopy, definitely.” The man added, his body resting against Eggsy’s chair; shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He could feel the effect of the painkillers coming and going in his system.

   Medication wasn’t new for him, but this time was strangely different; like a heavy dream that tossed him from one side of the room to the other in a confusing waltz that made his senses drowsy.

“What are you doing here?” Roxy asked when she crossed the door with Eggsy’s coffee. She left Percy sleeping an hour ago, or so she thought before seeing him next to Unwin with an expression of pure confusion.

“Not sleepy.” Percival replied focused on Addie. “Come on, tell me.” He begged to Morton for emotional support.

   Eggsy wasn’t in the mood for talking, something he was more than willing to do in different circumstances.

“Let’s go back to your room, all right?” She invited him. He only agreed and followed her in silence.

Unwin didn’t move, not even to sip the coffee his best friend left in a tray closer to him.

***

   Roxy could have argued that she was holding Archibald, but in fact he was holding her in a sort of bear hug formed by clumsy arms around her small frame. She only inhaled his perfume, with that seductive smell of vetiver and cedarwood with neroli, that even after all the antiseptic that covered his skin was still there with a calming effect.

“You will tell me, how is she?” Percival questioned already in his bed. He loved Roxy, he could trust her with his life and soul, but he felt so helpless in that situation and she must have felt the same way.

He blamed himself for the handler’s condition and Lancelot was aware of that too. She, herself, hid some guilt. She shouldn’t have let her go back to the theater in the first place. Trevor lacked of equipment and she knew it, but she also trusted the other woman’s capacities. The only detail was that she never expected a result like this.

“Not good.” Morton murmured while she sat in Percy’s bed and he opened his arms to embrace her.

“You will tell me if something changes, right?” He required, playing with her hair. His fingers tracing small circular patterns in her scalp.

“Sure, now try to sleep, Archibald.” She said, her will in pieces when in the man’s arms.

“How are you, Anne?” He mumbled in a soft voice that eliminated any doubt of leaving.

   The pet name echoed in Roxy’s heart and some tears filled her eyes.

“Can I lay down with you for a while?” She requested in a broken sigh that alarmed Percival, who only held her stronger.

“It was so terrible… All that people… I couldn’t do anything to save them.” She cried quietly.

“Dear, this will happen again in your life as agent. You need to be strong.” The knight kissed her hair.

“I can’t forget them.” She shifted her position and lay next to him, hungry for his calming scent and protector warm.

“You don’t have to. They will stay with you for months or years.” Percival continued, recalling the many times he failed protecting someone. “But promise me that you will see Doctor Hoffman after this.” The man told her, conscious that this might leave a mark on the woman by his side.

All agents had been there. This was just the first time, and probably others will come.

“Promise.” A murmur was enough for her to give him her whole heart.

“Roxanne Morton, I love you.” A shy kiss reached her lips and the steady voice of her knight in shining armor soothed her inner suffering. “All I want for you is happiness, because that is what you are: my happiness.”

“I was so scared of losing you.” Roxy confessed. “When Guin called me and said you were in hospital I thought…” Her voice trembled. She didn’t have the courage to say the words that haunted them all that night.

“I will never leave you.” Archibald Ashleigh, Agent Percival of Kingsman, added. “Never.”

***

   When the sunrays hit the windows, many finally felt free from nightmares and pain; many, but not Eggsy Unwin.

Just before down, Aderyn suffered from a breathing crisis and he panicked. He panicked so much that he threatened the doctors and nurses with talking Aderyn out of the hospital not considering any other risk if they didn’t do their ‘damn’ job.

When Roxy and Guinevere, who arrived with the dawn as fresh air for them, forced him to leave the room, focus and go home for a shower and some sleep, he finally understood he had no chance to stay there and that he would not cure the woman he loved by pure magic.

   Outside the hospital, he wandered a little looking for the Kingsman cab which would take him home. Instead, Bors, the loyal Jeremy Sherridan, waited for him.

“Here you are.” He said to Eggsy. Guinevere didn’t lie; his friend’s look like he had gone through hell and back.

“Those things will kill you.” Eggsy pointed at the cigarette between the long pale fingers of the younger agent.

“It’s not like Kingsman protects me that much either.” Jeremy answered. A laconic statement for a man of his age.

“True.” Eggsy replied in his street way: concise, dangerous, cold. “Just look where we are.” He highlighted.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy.” The young Bors added. He was in one piece, healthy…alive.

“Do you know I can smell those things from a mile away?” Unwin chastised the man.

“Nobody cares about my smoking habits after V-day, and today won’t be the occasion after what happened last night.” Jeremy said and offered one to Eggsy.

“True, again.” He refused. He liked smoking very much, but he was making an effort for the women in his life. Daisy didn’t like the smell, neither did his mother, and Addie warned him of some hard times if he followed that path.

So, technically he quit smoking.

“How do you feel?” Bors asked cautiously.

“Fuckin’ numb.” He words flew naturally from his mouth. “There is nothin’ I can do, and there’s always somethin’ I can do, but not now.” Unwin lamented.

“Don’t give up.” Jeremy passed an arm over Eggsy’s shoulders and reminded him: “She wouldn’t like it.”

“I can’t take her image out of my head.” He broke. There were no tears, but his eyes burnt and his lungs begged for air.

“She will make it through. You will see.” Bors tried to comfort him, as he always did, but somehow his words sounded empty.

“Jerry… I…” Eggsy mumbled with a knot in his throat that wanted to stay there.

“You are in love with her.” Jeremy offered a full hug that Eggsy took without second thoughts. “I know, I told you that months ago.”

“I ignored it. Never thought it was real.” He fought back his pride. For a brief moment he remembered Harry, right there, with his face in the dark blue fabric of Jeremy’s Kingsman suit. Eggsy felt safe one more time.

He always wanted to hug Harry, to thank him, to let him know he was grateful for believing in him. Now he was gone, and the only other person who cared was now in a hospital bed.

“I like bein’ with her, I love havin’ her around me, but now…” Eggsy continued and Jeremy only held him tighter.

“You are scared of losing her.” Bors completed and he could felt Unwin nodding.

“She is everythin’ I ever wanted.” Eggsy left the embrace and cleaned his eyes with his calloused hands; rough, imperfect, just like him.

“Let’s go home.” Sherridan led the way and pretended that nothing happened, that he didn’t see the rebellious tears withering his friend’s countenance. “You need to wash and change.”

“Why?” Eggsy stopped in his tracks. It wasn’t a real question.

“Eggsy…” Jeremy pondered the right answer, but he was blank for the first time.

“Why now?” Unwin asked to himself. “If there was somethin’ in my hands to prevent this sufferin’ for me and for he’ I would do it, no matte’ the cost.”

“Life is unfair, you know that.” Jeremy brought some judgement to Eggsy’s head. “This is just another mission, keep moving. Agent Galahad always does.”

“I don’t wanna be Galahad today. I just want to be Eggsy, the chav from the estates, the stupid and reckless, the idiot and scared child.” He grumbled.

“My good friend Eggsy is none of that.” Sherridan assured him. “He is incredibly loyal and brave, a real fighter… Come on, let me drive you home.”

   Eggsy walked by his side in silence.  
   He had nothing else to say.

***

   After a few hours of sleep, a hot shower and some contemplative time, Eggsy made his mind, gathered some strength and went back to the mansion. Mostly to continue his thinking, pondering options for the days to come.

He always made fun of those who use their heads too much, and now he was the one that spent time doing it. Maybe adulthood was about this: caring too much, wondering too much, worrying too much, non-stop.

Roxy convinced him to take some distance, to put things into perspective. It something came up, she would tell him first and he would literally fly to the hospital.

He tried to relax working, another sign of an adulthood he tried to avoid. He went through some pending paperwork and his mind drifted to previous days when everything was fine, right in his office, when he and Addie were ok and happy... and together.

The pain came back and hit his head.

“ _Fuck the paperwork!_ ”

***

   He heard the door slammed. Three hours of work were too much even for Eggsy. Knowing his colleague would wander around, Percival let him have some space before following to the back stairs of the mansion, where Unwin was used to hide in moments of stress.

Percival was discharge that morning, mostly because he told the doctors a law suit was ready in case he was forced to stay. Roxy couldn’t do a thing against her boyfriend’s strong will.

The crutch would be his best friend for the next few days, but at least he wasn’t feeling dizzy anymore. He slept the rest of the night after Roxy took care of him. However, he came back to the mansion to see the medical team and consider second opinions, organize the next few days and write a general assessment of last night’s mission.

“I was right.” Percival walked slowly with the crutch on his side, a bottle of scotch and two glasses on his free hand.

“Yeah, here I am… needed som’ air.” Eggsy said patting the step in which he was seated.

A glass of the liquor danced in front of his greenish eyes, and he couldn’t be happier with the drink he secretly needed.

“Cheers, mate.”

“You know? She will be fine. She always is.” Archibald shoved Eggsy softly, after some difficulties to sit.

“Still it’s a bit ’f a mess, ain’t she?” Eggsy shoved him back. A sad note in his voice. The drink waltzed in his hands.

“She had had worse.” Archie recalled with the same tone.

“V-day, right?” Unwin inquired. A small sip of scotch went down his throat.

“Yes, that day. Did she tell you? I mean details…” Percival asked slightly ashamed.

“No… but I guess _ya_ ’re with ’er.” Eggsy mumbled. His eyes fixed in his oxfords.

“I… I almost killed her. I stabbed her.” Percival confessed.

“What?” It was the first time Eggsy heard the other man stuttering. “I mean… It wasn’t your fault.”

   It was odd and somehow unsettling. In the end, the always collected gentleman spy was as vulnerable as any other man; with feelings, fears and faults.

“I know, her mother said the same thing to me. I still feel guilty about it.” Percy drank the glass in one go; his memories dragging him to the past.

“So, if she did it once, she’ll do it twice. Is that your logic, right?” Eggsy considered, already refilling his friend’s glass.

“Pretty much so.” He admitted. Hoping was his best option right now.

“Listen, I know you don’t trust me as a romantic partner for ’er…” Unwin started. Sooner or later that conversation would take place and better right there at that very moment.

“I never said that…” The senior agent clarified this time refilling Eggsy’s glass.

“But you’ve thought about it. I know, Aderyn’s always advocatin’ for _ya_. She loves _ya_ , very much.” Eggsy stated between gulps.

“It’s a different kind of love.” Percival corrected him before going deeper in that area.

He was indeed Addie’s ex and being next to Eggsy with a bottle of liquor after a dreadful night, not really in his senses talking about her wasn’t a wise decision.

“I know, I’m not questionin’ that. But, you don’t know me bruv… Everythin’ you see of me, it’s not all ’f me and she’s been cleve’ enough to make me unfold in front of ’er… I don’t know why I’m tellin’ _ya_ this. It seems the right thin’ to do…” Eggsy said wholeheartedly.

“It’s because we care about her.” Percy acknowledged; his eyes on the man by his side, vulnerable and tired, as he was. “Eggsy, listen, I’m not against you. Please, believe me when I say it. I know you really care about Addie. At the beginning, I was skeptical of your intentions, especially considering your endeavors with royalty and your collection of ‘chicks’ as you call them.”

He continued embarrassed of his prejudice towards the young agent, but at the beginning they were ‘competence’. He bet for Roxy and she didn’t disappoint him.

“Yes, I thought you were going to play with her and I didn’t want her to suffer. I advised her very strongly not to mingle with you, but it didn’t work.” Achibald completed.

“And now I fucked it up and proved _ya_ were right about me.” Eggsy added already having that knot in his stomach that he used to felt when he was in the estate in front of Dean for not completing a robbery or failing in pick-pocketing.

“Don’t jump to conclusions so soon, Unwin.” Percy scolded. “I think you need to tell her what happened. She saw you with the Queen and she was disappointed in you… but she will forgive you. I’m sure of that.”

“That’s bullshit.” Eggsy scolded back and added a shrug for dramatics. “She won’t. I know he’.”

“Probably, but then you need to earn her trust again.” Archibald pointed with another sip of the forgotten scotch.   

“Why ar’ _ya_ tellin’ me this? _Ya_ can use this opportunity to come back with ’er, isn’t? Don’t you love ’er? She was your girl… This is just givin’ up and you ain’t a lose’.” Eggsy ran through his words like a derailed train.

“Eggsy, we were together two years, but we discovered we were better friends than lovers… And I can tell when she is in love with someone.” Archibald told him in his usual sober and cold tone. That would kill any doubt that Eggsy might have of Aderyn’s feeling towards him. Besides, he would never leave Roxy, unless she wanted him to leave her.

“So, _ya_ ’re suggestin’…” Eggsy got the hint, but didn’t want to believe it.

“I’m saying I don’t want Aderyn being hurt by you or any other prick, but if she decides to pick your pieces up, there is nothing I can do about it. Only support her, even against my will.” Archibald Ashleigh proclaimed.

“Shut up! ’re _ya_ givin’ me your blessin’ to woo your ex?” Eggsy asked already late with his question. Technically, he has ignored the conversation they had before going to Mexico the previous year.

“Yes, and good night.” Percy stood up laboriously. He felt the dizziness back not sure if it was the mix of painkillers and scotch or only the drinking.

“Good night?” Eggsy open his eyes widely.

What the heck was that? He was given permission to court Aderyn Trevor and the man responsible for that gift was trying to escape. Archibald was definitely not in his senses.

“Eggsy…” Percy started once again, slowly walking up the stairs.

“Yeah?” Unwin waited with a blank expression in his sharp features.

“You are right… I’m not a loser.” The man smiled and left.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

***

   The voice on the phone sounded cheerful. It was a nice development how the theater assassination attempt ended. The owner of the voice never expected to cause such level of damage, but hell he was enjoying it.

His plan was simple, just bringing chaos here and there, having the Kingsman agents busy while the big surprise was being perfected by his ‘colleagues’. He always loved to work on his own, to be in charge, but in some occasions servants were needed. It happened that he found the perfect minion for that right inside Kingsman.

With Kingsman down, England… No, the world would be on its knees before next Christmas.

“ _I told you it would work._ ” The voice said happily.

“You almost killed my boss.” Alec replied annoyed. Not even the nice orange sky above his head would change his mood.

It wasn’t supposed to end like that. The target was clear, but the rest of the casualties were not really his cup of tea right now.

“ _Oh, please! Don’t tell me you grew up sentimental, dearest._ ” The interlocutor commented on the other side of the line. “ _The plan was perfect, but your superiors never learn to mind their own business._ ”

“I need to lay low for a while, don’t call me.” The handler expressed cautiously.

Kingsman was a hornet’s nest and he would be busy working for Guinevere, in the absence of his direct superior. The Quartermaster was perceptive and no detail would pass her attention. She was the real threat at work.

“ _It’s you the one that always call me._ ” The voice said and the phone call ended.

When would that end? Would it ever end? He was being silly, but he always knew he was, because his ambitions were way high up in the sky to stop now.

He already had blood in his hands; some more would not make a difference. The problem was that he never considered to be covered in the same blood twice.

***

   His dark hands rested in his face while pacing in the small living room from the old palace where his friend had decided to hide while back in Europe. Nothing too common, nothing too high class, just very classy.

“Are you sure?” He finally asked seeing how his interlocutor sipped slowly a glass of scotch, something typical of the British agents.

“Yes.” Harry replied absentmindedly. “I can do this on my own, no need for you to intervene.”

“This is going to be a long term mission, Harry.” Adrien took a seat in front of Harry, analyzing the inexpressive face of the English man.

“Sooner or later I would be back.” He added. The taste of the amber liquid only felt sour and it was impossible to keep the warm in his chest as if the drink was more ice than alcohol. “This time is just different from what I expected.”

“If that is your decision, once the mission is over you are alone.” Agent Lincoln warned. He technically did the impossible to save and protect Harry during his convalescence. This wasn’t the right time to be ungrateful, but if Harry estimated that it was the right time, well, he would accept the decision of his stubborn friend. “Only contact me in case of an emergency.”

“Will do.” Harry promised. He hoped that his mission wasn’t the case.

“I will miss you, Hart.” Adrien stood up and in his mannerisms forced the other man to hug him affectionately. “The one that came back from the death.”

“I never imagined you were the romantic type.” Harry teased.

“I’m not British, but hell I know about love.” The American replied observing Harry’s scar below his left eye: a pale light over the damage orb that was his warm-tea colored eye.

“But you know nothing about women.” The old Galahad reminded his friend, his all-knowing voice fully on.

“Weren’t you leaving?” Adrien faked annoyance with a soft smile. “Good luck with everything.” Adrien held his hand in a formal greeting that prepared both men for a long goodbye. “Please, be careful, none of what you heard might be worthy of this, but if you are so desperate to be Harry Hart again, just be careful.”

“Thank you, Adrien.” Harry said before seeing Agent Lincoln disappear as he came: a nomad, just another face in the crowd.

 

 


	24. There Was The Sun

 

   Pneumothorax.

That was her condition. It took six days to move Aderyn from ICU to a regular room, four to take the ventilator away. The chest tube placed between her ribs in the space around her damaged lung helped drain the extra-air and allowed the lung to re-expand. The day the chest tube was removed the Handler left the hospital only to stay in Kingsman med bay under strict supervision of the medical team and Guinevere.

Of those ten days, only Percival, Roxanne, Arthur and the Quartermaster showed up to see her. Eggsy?

Eggssy never did.

   Arthur came to see her right after her arrival to the mansion in a helicopter. A dramatic entry she would say, but since she was in a stretcher still with some machines attached to her body, after her lung surgery to prevent future episodes, she thought it was necessary.

The conversation they had was nothing of the caring tone she was expecting. On the contrary, it more professional, at least the first part, the second part not that much.

“It’s ok, boss.” She accepted the medical indications he detailed to her. “That would do.” She was tired of those instructions; she heard them before leaving the hospital and now again.

“You will be under Percival’s personal care and Guinevere’s medical supervision.” Arthur ignored her little tantrum. “When they consider you are apt to go back to the field, I will clear you.”

“What about my missions? Who will take care of my agents?” Addie asked serious; her eyes still wanting a satisfactory answer.

“There are other handlers already working on that area.” Arthur in his all-mighty wisdom told her.

“I’m the Handlers’ Director, sir. I demand to know who is replacing me.” Trevor insisted. If someone was about to take care of her agents, better do it the right way and she only trusted a few of her subordinates.

“Guinevere has gathered a team with specific abilities from your division to do the job.” The King clarified and held her right hand in a comforting manner.

“Good.” Addie granted her eyes to close in exhaustion. “Please, don’t forget to remind Percival forty-eight hours ahead of his missions. For Galahad, his belongings always need preparation. He always forgets his pants.” She added with her head sleepy.

“You should rest now.” Arthur indicated in a low and soft voice. “You look tired.”

“I’m home now.” Addie murmured.

The man put his glasses in his jacket pocket and remained silent for a while. She knew he was keeping something from her.

“Bonny lass, there is something I must tell you.” He only used that pet name when he needed to talk to his ‘niece’ heart-to-heart.

“Can be tomorrow, uncle Merl?” Addie asked, aware that she was about to hear something she wouldn’t like. It’s been years since he called her ‘bonny lass’ or nice girl.

“Don’t be mad at Eggsy, it was my fault.” He told her.

“I know.” She confessed coming back from Morpheus’s arms.

“He never cheated on you, I order him not to tell you about his mission.” Roderick confessed, feeling like a knife cut his chest.

“I forgive you.” She said and closed her eyes for the day. She didn’t want to talk about it.

Not in her first day back at Kingsman, not with Eggsy so close, not with the memories so fresh in her memory.

Not with the betrayal burning in her heart and all the pain she knew shouldn’t be there.

***

   There was no tension in the meeting. On the contrary, various agents reported their missions’ status and how close they were to return to England. Arthur listened in detail, and as a habit that stuck with him from his previous occupation, his pen flew over his registration book.

Eggsy waited until all the agents, one by one, ended the communication. Roxy was the last one and before disappearing, she gave him a pointed look towards their boss. Arthur only observed him, already used to the embarrassed look of the young agent.

“You will be back on the field. I need you there.” He finally spoke.

Eggsy spent a couple of days off work, because he was psychologically evaluated by Doctor Hoffman. His ‘disagreement’ with Arthur was enough to find him suffering from an intense episode of stress. Something he hadn’t experienced before, but that would not repeat if he followed a few instructions.

“Yes, sir.” Unwin accepted fidgeting with his tie.

“Good.” Arthur dismissed Galahad with his usual eyes-movement; the one that put Harry on edges and made James’s throat go dry.

Eggsy walked slowly to the dinning’s room door and stopped on his tracks suddenly.

“Listen bruv, I made a mistake the other day at the hospital.” His greenish-blue eyes begging for forgiveness.

The olive gaze of the Scott went soft and with a hand move invited Unwin to sit next to him, not as an agent, but as a friend.

“I was hella scared of losing he’, it was the first time I felt something like that, after Kentucky, _ya_ know?” Eggsy told Arthur, his heart on the table. “I overreact. I’m sorry, I never should have said that to _ya_ , I was disrespectful towards _ya_ , Roderick. I’m really sorry.”

It was true, Eggsy’s puppy eyes were difficult to say no.

“Eggsy, you were right.” Arthur removed his glasses. He could give an apology too.

Being too young didn’t always mean that you were mistaken, and being too old was no guarantee of wisdom.

“I missed the point and almost lost all of you in the process. I don’t want to lose any of you. Not anymore.” Arthur squeezed Eggsy’s left arm and Unwin knew they were ok.

***

   The artificial light was enough for her to remember she wasn’t in her bed or in her apartment. Actually, the last three days were some kind of a blur. Her mind drifted from moments of fully awareness when some people visited her and long naps that caused disorientation in the middle of the night.

She kept her eyes closed; her head took a few minutes to settle. However, she could feel a familiar smell in the room; a breathing rhythm she had heard before. She could feel him there, finally standing before her.

His arms crossed in his broad chest, the immaculate Kingsman blue and pinstripe suit. The signet ring in his left hand shining against his chest. His hair parted and perfect, his lips red and fresh in a thin line that resembled a small smirk, and behind his thick glasses those eyes that looked at her adoringly.

She couldn’t stay mad with him right there; with him turning her world upside down.

He was alive and good.

It was worthy, all the pain and the trouble were worthy of seeing him again. Her only fear was not having him as friend in future days, but maybe all good things come to an end; and they weren’t the exception.

“You are back…” She muttered weakly. The sole gaze of that man had the power to defeat her. She missed him so badly.

“Sorry for not showing up before.” His calm voice explained. “I was out of the country.” The apology wasn’t necessary for Addie.

“Greece. I know.” She said sitting herself up slowly in the bed. 

“ _Ya_ ’ve been spoil’d.” Eggsy glanced at the colorful stuff in the room. For a room at medical it had too much life in it; something weird for Kingsman facilities.

“Ivy brought the music, Archie my chocolate and I can’t eat it.” Addie made a flourish with it. “I got some magazines from Roxy and the flowers are from our boss…Ah! Those lilies are from Bedivere and Lamorak. My people will bring things when I get discharged.” She continued talking fast as if all the sleep she had in previous days was gone just because he was there.

A moment later, she went quiet and added.

“I think they are relieved I’m here and not in my office.”

“Again I got nothin’ for _ya_.” Eggsy excused himself and sat by her feet in the bed. “Actually, I left somethin’ with Guinevere, but I guess she forgot.” He completed hiding his eyes.

“You brought the best.” Addie wanted to hold his hand, but he was instinctively away from her reach.

“Really?” He asked shyly. He always was the last one to care for Addie.

“Yes.” She said. “Yourself.”

   The smile she gave him warmed his heart and some chuckles filled the room. Trevor followed his lead and laughed too. But the distance was still there, creating a void between the two.

“Aderyn, good news your tests are quite good, but you need to rest a lot. No field activities for you in a long time.” Guinevere crossed the door in her confident way talking to the air while checking her clipboard, plus a big bouquet of roses. “Maybe you would be dealing with papers for some while, but definitely no physical activities for you.” She finished looking at Addie totally unaware of Eggsy’s presence.

“Shit, Guin.” Addie pouted.

“Galahad? I thought you were out…” The Quartermaster finally set her eyes in the agent.

“Just back. My report is in your desk, Guinevere.” He informed her dutifully.

“Addie, these are from Galahad… But I think he should give them to you, personally.” She put the roses in Eggsy’s hands and winked at Addie. “Now, if you excuse me.” She added and the other two agents would have sworn that she was smiling.

Eggsy didn’t have something else to say.

Neither did Addie.

***

   There were not happy. Not even when her discharge form was signed by Doctor Robins, aka Nyneve.

They should have been happy of her well-being. However, in two-weeks’ time Aderyn was free to go home with certain restrictions, which she would not follow, because she had talent for that. Even if she wouldn’t be working, keeping her in a bed would be impossible and no one would be around controlling her, because she had a temper to fear.

“Hey, smile. I’m ok. I’ve been discharged, you see?” Trevor joked still in bed.

“Only from medical, _ya_ still need to hav’ some rest”. Eggsy noted cautiously.

“Oh, Eggsy! Don’t be a drama queen.” Trevor replied rolling her eyes at him. “Oh, wait…Too late, you already are.”

“What were you expecting, my dear?” Percival added, looking at his watch.

“Thank you bruv, that’s endearin’ ” Unwin would kill him. Why was Percival there, again? Oh yes! He was Addie’s best friend and faked big brother. 

“You are welcome, Galahad.” Archibald vocalized not really paying attention to the killer look that Eggsy was sending to him. “So, you are leaving then? You are moving to my house, you can’t stay by yourself at your apartment with no help in such condition.” Percy said to Addie ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

Doctor Robins already gone; Guinevere checking the report on Addie’s physical state; Roxy enjoying the exchange between her favorite men and Jeremy without a clue.

“I’m ok. It’s not necessary.” The handler refused dividing her attention between the two men.

“No, you are not.” The older man stated getting a bit frustrated with Trevor’s attitude.

“I agree with _ya_ Percy, that’s why she is movin’ with me, to _my_ house.” Eggsy interrupted Percy’s internal ranting.

“No fucking way!” Addie expressed too loudly. She would never stay with Eggsy, not without solving their little problem.

“Of course not.” Percival agreed with her coldly. There was no force on Earth which could make him accept Aderyn living with Eggsy.

Yes, he gave Eggsy his permission to woo Aderyn, but living together was a different thing.

“Wait there… It’s an amazing decision; she’ll be with mom and Daisy.” Eggsy explained his magnificent idea. All of them together like a big happy family.

“That is precisely why she is not going with you… She needs to rest, Galahad.” Archie highlighted, now directly talking to Unwin.

“My mom _would be thrilled_ to have _her_ at _our_ house.” Eggsy chewed the words one by one. This was a competition and he definitely wanted to win.

“You are bluffing, your mother doesn’t even know about Aderyn being hurt…” Archie dug a little. Of course he was right.

“That’s true.” Roxy said from a corner of the room.

“Percival 1- Galahad 0.” Jeremy wondered lost in the fascinating contest he was seeing.

“If she moves with _ya_ , who is goin’ take care of ’er? You hav’ more missions to cover, am’ right?” Eggsy spat, a smug smile on his face.

“Percival 1- Galahad 1.” Jeremy corrected and Guinevere chuckled.

“I’ve already hired a nurse only for her.” Percy vocalized in his most posh accented voice.

“Percival 2 – Galahad 1.” Jeremy updated the scoring.

“But she’ll recover fast’r if I stay with ’er.” Unwin’s smirk was big and confident.

“Is that a tie?” Jeremy asked Roxy confused.

“I guess so.” Morton tried not to laugh.

“Percival 2- Galahad 2, then.” The young man finished.

   Aderyn took a deep breath and spoke in her handler tone:

“Boys, listen… I’m a grown-up woman, able to make my own decisions, especially if those decisions affect me. Eggsy, I really appreciate your enthusiasm, but what Archie said it’s true. I’m not going to be a burden for your mom, she works half a day and she has to take care of Daisy. She already has too many responsibilities. Besides, I haven’t forgiven you and I can make your day a living hell.”

“ ’K. I get it.” Eggsy took a step back from his spot next to the bed and made his puppy eyes.

“Please, don’t do that.” Addie required with bubbling discomfort in her stomach. “And Archie… Thank you so much for your concern, but believe me when I said I don’t like to be a burden to anybody, you included. You can fire the nurse. I’m not going with you either, I don’t like people who I don’t know or I can’t trust. In short, I don’t like strangers. Thank you for your offer, but no. I’m not going with neither of you.” She finished looking at both men waiting for a complaint, but they knew when to recognize orders… or that she thought.

“What did you said?” Archibald questioned more bother than regretful.

“Fuck! This is shite, you know?” Eggsy added rather crossed.

“I’m staying here for a while and I always have Guinevere in case of need.” Addie explained already tired of dealing with them. Not even in the field they acted like that.

“I won guys. You can go home now.” Guinevere said and moved close to the bed and with a defying expression she told them “Not really, Arthur is waiting for you.”

“So, see _ya_ later then?” Eggsy asked submissively.

“Sure.” Addie replied automatically.

“Goodbye, my dove… and think it over, ok? Just consider it.” Percy insisted.

“Thank you, Archie.” Trevor saw them disappear with Roxy and Jeremy. Morton chastising both men with her best Lancelot-on-mission voice.

“Are you sure?” Guinevere asked, knowing that her best friend’s decision had completely different reasons.

“Yes, they need to stay away from me, you know I love them, but I don’t want to hurt my best friend and the one I love.” Addie confirmed Guin’s idea.

“Eh… by the way, you can take my apartment whenever you want. It will be a pleasure.” The Quartermaster offered.

“Thank you, ʻbestieʼ.” Addie joked one more time.

“I hate you.” Guin expressed amused of having fun during her working hours.

It was nice to have her best friend back.

***

   Eighteen days in Puerto Rico would have seemed a dream come true, well Eggsy would be lying if he said he didn’t imagine that when he got his mission from Arthur after seeing Addie that day, but those days were a sequence of mishaps that he managed perfectly, because hell if he didn’t. He didn’t want to die, not before fixing a couple of things back in England.

The information collected for his mission contained several miscalculations and he could tell that whoever his handler was, that person didn’t know how to work with him. He wondered if Percival was having the same issues or if this was some kind of revenge from HQ.

Anyway, he made it back to England in one piece, well maybe with a few scratches, but other than that, totally determined to talk with Addie about their relationship. Every time he wanted to do it, Addie argued she was tired, he got interrupted by Guinevere or Arthur called him for reports that were not needed.

Once his debrief was done, he left Arthur’s office only to find Roxy in his.

“How was it?” Roxy waited enjoying a cup of Darjeeling tea and some biscuits.

“Ok, nothing to regret. Arthur is happy, I’m happy, we are all happy, I guess.” Eggsy shrugged nonchalantly. “Lunch?”

“Why not?” Roxy finished her tea with a last sip.

“Ok, see _ya_ in fifteen, I’m checkin’ on Addie and I’m all yours, a’right?” Unwin began to leave when Roxy threw a grenade towards him.

“Eggsy… Addie is no longer here.”

“What?” He replied feeling betrayed.

“She moved with Archie.” Roxanne explained not sure if it was good or bad giving that information to Eggsy.

“Fuck…” He mumbled closing the door with force. “Why aren’t you even pissed about it?” He demanded to know. Roxy should have said something to Percy for having a woman at his house; apparently it wasn’t an issue for her, because she was sporting her best poker face for him.

“I trust my boyfriend.” She stated looking accusatorily at Eggsy.

“Lucky you.” Unwin his gaze hard on her.

“Don’t you trust Addie?” Morton asked. Something inside her wanted to kill Eggsy.

“Yeah, but she ain’t my girlfriend.” Eggsy expressed with certain pain in his chest.

Maybe they won’t be having lunch together after all.

***

   Aderyn heard the nurse, Jackie, opening the door. She didn’t hear the name of the visitor, neither did she hear the little exchange between the woman and the guest. The dogs didn’t bark or run, meaning they knew the person on the door. It was odd, they never trusted a stranger; it must have been someone they knew, because at least Mozart the Dalmatian would have barked, but he didn’t.

Jackie was an old friend from her and Archibald. They met years ago during V-day. Jackie was the lovely nurse that took of her after the mass genocide had passed. With time, she and Archie made sure that Jackie got a better position at work and in next few years, she was coming to Kingsman to take care of various agents.

Since she was with Archibald, not many people came to see her. The gifts also stopped and it was normal, she wasn’t dying anymore and to be honest, she didn’t want too many people going around Percy’s place. He was an agent and it was a bit dangerous to have many Kingsman going around the neighborhood.

Aderyn still waited for Eggsy to visit her, but with the days passing and seeing Percival every morning or evening, her hopes started to dilute. She was well treated and she felt at home.

In fact, she was in _her_ room. Once upon a time, Percival and Lancelot, the old one, shared the house and she wanting to be near the two of them was granted her own room to stay around when she was home alone or when one of them got hurt during missions.

It was a clean place for sure, but she was surprised of how everything stayed the same even after years of not visiting the house.

“So, _ya_ changed your mind.” Eggsy said reclined in the door frame.

“Archie insisted.” She smiled sincerely at him. “He got in my nerves, so I said yes to stop his whining.”

“I see.” Unwin walked towards her in his smug way. “Everythin’ goin’ ok?”

“Yes. I was waiting for you, thank you for coming.” Addie told him. This was the moment. They will talk about their relationship and if it has a future.

“It was the least thin’ to do.” Eggsy admitted. “I have really missed _ya_ … I’m not lyin’ ” He took a chair from a corner and examined Addie’s face.

“Eggsy, I know what I said to you at the theater… and I forgave you the exact moment I came back to the mansion, but it doesn’t mean I’m not hurt…” She was so scared of losing him with all her words. She was hurt, of course, but she never meant to hurt him, him of all people around her.

“I thought we had something, but I guess it was just me… sorry for assuming that. I’m sorry, if you want to date or marry Tilde is not my problem. It’s your life. I was just stupid, sorry.” Trevor completed.

   Indeed, she was truly sorry for what happened. Maybe her apprehensions were real since the beginning: Eggsy wasn’t for her. She should have never given herself the chance to love. The suffering wasn’t something she was keen to feel those days and seeing Eggsy with someone else should have given her the clue that she wasn’t enough for him.

But it was too late now. She loved him. She loved his silliness, his innocence, his strong will, his sincerity, his patched heart, his words of encouragement, his smiles and his fears.

She loved him.

“Aderyn, I don’t want to have somethin’ with Tilde, listen… I know _ya_ know it. I know _ya_ wanna hear it from me though, so here I go.” Eggsy held her hands in his calloused ones. Those rough hands that wanted to touch her, to cup her face, to cure her wounds, to dry her tears… to love her.  

“Arthur ordered me to seduce Tilde and get a delicate piece of information from he’; that was my mission, aside from bein’ he’ bodyguard. When Arthur sent me to complete the task I refused because of _ya_.” He said with his eyes on the bright brown ones that made the world around him disappear.

“I know that part and I understand it, thanks for telling me this.” Addie stated. She almost killed the Quartermaster when she found out the details of the mission. At that moment she understood why she was left aside of the mission, it wasn’t because it was some high priority mission, but because it would hurt her.

She would have preferred to know.

“Do you believe me?” Eggsy drew circles in the back of her hands. A soft touch that hid some shivering.

“Why not?” Addie forced a smile that reflected more sadness than joy. “As I said before, I made a mistake thinking you feel something for me. I’m sorry. It’ll not happen again. You are free to do whatever you want with your life in and outside work.” She declared knowing that Eggsy would refuse to hear her.

He never loses. He wouldn’t lose.

“Shit! You’re gettin’ everythin’ wrong, girl! I _do_ have feelings for _ya_ and it took me this stupid accident of yours to realize it ‘cause I’m a fuckin’ dickhead, _ya_ get me?” Unwin held her hands tightly; his voice desperate, his heart out there for her to break it.

“Eggsy… Don’t feel obliged to say something nice. I felt it; I always kissed you and you retaliated but then you just fucked it up and it fucking hurts…” Addie said fighting the tears, she would never use such a trick with him, but her pain was real. “I don’t want this feeling with me.”

“Please, forgive me… please, I _do_ like you, I really like havin’ ya ’round…” Eggsy reached her and gently embraced her in his strong arms. His own eyes burning with rebellious tears, the ones of a man in love.

“You don’t love me. I know it.” Addie wanted to run, but she had no escape. Eggsy was there holding her, holding her soul, her pain; erasing the burning hate she wanted to feel for him, erasing the hate she felt for herself.

He was the sun in one of her cloudy days.

He was _her_ sun.

“Aderyn Trevor, I love _ya_ so fuckin’ much, I can’t live without _ya_.” He cupped her face in a second and with his eyes on hers he stopped the time.

“Eggsy, please don’t…” Addie pleaded her tears running free.

“I was so scared of losin’ _ya_.” He peeked her lips, nothing rough just a fleeting touch. “I cried so much, I even prayed for _ya_.”

    She couldn’t speak. There was nothing in her to say. It was the first time he said he love her. She dreamt of that moment for many nights but she never had the courage to ask him if he love her or not.

“I don’t wanna lose _ya_ , Addie.” Eggsy begged, cleaning the tears on her face. “ _Ya_ are my only love, everythin’ I want in life… Would you forgive this fuckin’ idiot of a boyfriend _ya_ have?”

Aderyn kissed him back softly, something pure and caring.

“Yes, I forgive you, bloody idiot boyfriend of mine.”

“Oh, shit! Sorry, I just said it…” Eggsy remarked his mistake. He intended to ask her formally to be his girlfriend, but well he never was good following nature’s order, wasn’t he? “Addie Trevor…” He began to say.

“Yes, Eggsy Unwin?” She followed his game. Oh, how much she loved his impulsive side!

“Fuck, I almost forget it…” He corrected himself one more time and her laugh sounded like birds chirping outside.

“Addie Trevor, would _ya_ like to be my girlfriend?” Eggsy asked like a teenager requiring a dance.

“I love you, Gary Unwin.” Aderyn said looking directly to his eyes. “I fucking love you, Eggsy.” She kissed him briefly.

“You haven’t answered me, bae.” Eggsy pointed out with a nervous laugh.

Addie kissed him stronger this time and he followed her mouth for a longer touch.

“Yes, I will.” She answered hugging him.

She had seriously missed him.

Eggsy didn’t wait for an invitation. He curled up to her in less than a minute and let her take care of him. He rested his head in her bosom, inhaling her flowery scent. There in his safe place.

Addie kissed his face repeatedly, especially his temple. Her left hand playing with his blond hair, while her right hand caressed his back, taken away the burdens he carried.

He placed his left hand on the scar of the surgery. Nobody will ever touch her again.

***

   Around seven, Archibald arrived home only to find that Jackie was gone and Addie was laughing cheerfully upstairs. She hadn’t laughed that hard since the ice skating’s story with Eggsy. To be totally honest, he laughed hard too with that narration.

“How are you feeling today, Dove?” He asked entering the room, only to found her and Eggsy chatting on the bed.

“Fine. Hi!” Addie showed him her best smile. She looked radiant and healthy. Without a doubt he underestimated the effect Unwin had on her.

“Evenin’, Percy.” He said, leaving the bed and gathering his belongings.

“Good evening.” Archie greeted him. It was so funny to see Eggsy awkwardly trying to fix his attire with a red shade in his face.

He thought of the boyfriend of an only daughter trying to introduce himself to the father when caught in the girl’s room bottom naked; only that this time it was Eggsy Unwin, fully clothed and certainly not trying to introduce himself to the older brother, because hell Archibald Ashleigh won’t be Addie Trevor’s father; he was too young and too handsome for that.

“Did you already have dinner?” Archibald deflected the attention to some more trivial matters, as any other gentleman would do.

“Yes. Thanks, mate.” Unwin said tying his shoelaces.

“Yes, Eggsy cooked.” Addie proudly stated. “It was delicious.”

“Good.” Percy added slightly impressed. “Please, excuse me.”

“Is he mad?” Eggsy asked when the man disappeared with no further comments.

“I don’t think so.” She said noticing that Eggsy would leave. She wasn’t ready for that.

Addie was already missing Eggsy’s warm next to her.

***

   The connection was strong and even if it wasn’t an emergency Harry called Agent Lincoln to inform him of his discoveries back in Europe.

He never expected to see his young replacement in action. It was the first time he saw him after four years. The last time they were together he said things he now regretted. To the pride that filled his veins, the same strong fear covered his heart.

He needed it to let it out and he only had Adrien to trust.

“How is going?” The rich American accent greeted him. “Everything all right?”

“Fine, I’m just back from Greece.” Harry told him. He looked worn out. Maybe he was getting old faster than he once expected.

“Any progress?” Adrien could tell a headache was forming in his friend’s head, but he doubted it was because of exhaustion.

“Not really. An agent arrived first.” Hart concisely replied. His expression mutated into a sour expression.

“Did they see you?” The Agent questioned changing the light in his room and the angle of his camera for better vision.

“Negative.” It was the short answer that Harry could give his interlocutor.

“Well, what’s wrong then?” Agent Lincoln prepared himself to whatever was upsetting the always incombustible Harry Hart.

***

   Literally, he hoped his way down the stairs in happiness. It was late indeed, but Addie was now sleeping so calmly that he didn’t have the heart to wake her for a goodbye kiss. He kissed her anyway, but more softly and in her forehead.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to stay there, but better not abusing of Percival’s generosity, which apparently hadn’t run out yet.

“Eggsy?” Archie crossed the living room followed by his loyal dogs.

“Eh, Bruv. I know it’s late, but I’m leavin’, ok? I don’t want to bother _ya_ …” Eggsy gave him an apologetic smile. “Well, I… I guess Addie will tell _ya_ anyway, but better _ya_ know it now… I asked Addie to be my girlfriend.”

When he mentioned _Addie_ the dogs wagging their tails. Eggsy just beamed at the reactions. He can’t blame them for liking her.

“And she said yes.” Archibald completed feeling a bit awkward with the loving air that Unwin now held and that the dogs perceived too.  

“Yeah, Addie said yes.” A crimson shade took over Eggsy’s face and neck.

“Were you expecting a different answer?” Percival asked with a knowing grin.

“It wouldn’t be the first time someone said _no_ to me…” Unwin admitted with a smile that made his eyes close.

“Hard to believe.” The older man waved the air erasing any supposition it might come to his mind.

   Eggsy stood there proudly, waiting for a smart comment that would bring his self-esteem to the floor, but instead Archibald only observed him, deciding if taking the next step or not; conscious that Gary Eggsy Unwin was a good man who would never hurt someone dear to his heart. Eggsy’s love for Addie was sincere and clear as water.

“Eggsy, take this…” Percival put a small metal piece in Unwin’s right hand.

“A key? I never thought _ya_ would be askin’ me to move with _ya_ … I mean, I always knew _ya_ love me, but this is a big step, mate.” He joked with his cheeky-self back.

“Eggsy, now I know why Harry used to roll his eyes that much… Since James that I didn’t feel this level of irritation.” Archibald felt the need to hide and never leave his house again.

“ _Ya_ see? _Ya_ love me…” A wink and a chuckle forced Percival to regret his decision. Why did he trust Eggsy in first place?

“Welcome to the family, Eggsy.” Archibald opened the door and in a fast movement Eggsy was already out of his place.

Unwin would say it was a good day, because it clearly was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around.  
> It was unbetad, but I guess it is still readable.
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Sherlockian.


	25. Tangled Up

 

 

 

   One of the good things of being home alone was that you, technically, could do anything you want. So, spending time at home after her surgery and staying on her own without supervision was not a bad idea at all. Her nurse, Jackie, visited her every two days to check her wounds, but it wasn’t necessary her presence all the time.

Archibald was off to work most days and when he was abroad, Aderyn would sleep until midday and watch movies and tv shows she needed to catch up on. If not, she would be having short walks with Mozart and Sunny. Nynive or Guinevere checked on her through short visits and prohibited any physical activity that could exhaust her more than it was needed.

Her lung was healing accordingly to someone of her age with no smoking habits and good physical condition. She couldn’t agree more with that, but the small tummy she now had was something she wanted desperately to make disappear.

It wasn’t like she didn’t care about her physical appearance at all, but having a purpose for being a model while in active duty was a better excuse than just staying ‘fit’ for her own self-esteem. The thing now was that she had to keep her good image because she had a gorgeous boyfriend who deserves no disappointment. Not that she needed validation, but _hell_ … she didn’t want to lose him for being ugly either.

Her first goal would be hitting the gym hard as soon as her medical leave ended. Actually, she wanted it; she craved for it. At times her mind raced from one scenario to other, imagining different ways to spend her energy, but all of those times her mind drifted to one thing only: _Eggsy_.

And she hated it…

Addie had never being a woman of uncontrollable desires, but Eggsy was something different. He always had her on the edge, he sported his best smiles with her _and gosh_ … she liked the way the suit fitted him in the right places.

She wasn’t only in love with him, with that romantic magic that surrounded the both of them when together; she wanted him as a man that could turn her world upside down and then put it back together with the most delicate of touches.

Maybe Kingsman honed that attractive swag on its agents, even Lancelot seemed hotter than the recruit version of herself; and all the chat and rules for being a gentleman or lady somehow affected the eternally perfect knights for the best of missions, and probably for the worst of those same men and women most of the time.

But Eggsy… Eggsy was something else; debonair and roughness mixed in equal portions that translated in a spell difficult to fight back.

   Unwin had being coming and going the last four weeks; jumping from one country to another, literally _jumping_. She wasn’t his handler for obvious reasons and keeping track of where he was exactly was more than difficult when not at her place or in her office.

Addie could hack Guinevere, of course; but given her state, losing her job was out question. A couple of messages had showed up every three or four days; sometimes in different languages or with a picture of a beautiful sunset, a blue ocean or a snowy mountain, never Eggsy’s face.

That was slightly unsettling.

 

***

   A coy smile illuminated his face.

Many would have said that his girlfriend was not of the beautiful kind, but he would always tell them otherwise. He would tell them that she was the most gorgeous creature alive and that thankfully it was his and his only.  

Probably, Aderyn wasn’t a model. Her chocolate eyes would seem too soft and lacking of energy for many. Her brown hair, apart from her curls, was long and dark; nothing too bright or worthy of mention in comparison to other girls.

She was a curvy girl, with a small frame, but her proportions, when on display, were something to admire. Maybe Trevor would never resemble those skinny girls from the teenage magazines or those tall figures on the red carpets; but Aderyn Trevor, his Addie, was perfect, perfect for him.

Eggsy loved the way in which his fingers entangled in her curls while kissing, how the dark color of her hair highlighted her delicate face and made her eyes shine in innocence during a long cold night.

He loved the curve of her shoulders and neck when in front of a computer, as well as the voluptuous contour of her body against his chest when having a break. He could recall the slightly irregular pattern of her breathing and the way her mouth pouts during a pleasant dream and how many moles where hidden behind her curls on her back.

Eggsy could recall that and more, even having spent only a couple of nights with Addie in his arms. But above all the things he liked of his girlfriend, her intelligence and kindness were the most precious gifts he kept inside his heart.

Her inner light sparkled through her eyes while the words filled the room during their long chats. Her ability to connect her memories through small details, the odd way in which her personal story was shaped by the presence of Kingsman agents coming in and going out in the narrative of her life only enriched her vision of the world.

How her feminine side was always in front of her, even with a gun in her right hand and a knife in the left one only drove him crazy even more. Maybe Eggsy was naïve thinking that he needed something else to be happy. He didn’t need a high class girl to match his Kingsman persona, neither did he needed an estate girl to remind him of his past full of needs.

Because there was Addie, educated enough to think straight when needed, common enough to enjoy a beer on a rooftop and eat cold pizza on weekend or fish and chips after work; and beautiful enough to lay his eyes on her when tired, and discover a new world every time he felt lost in a life that hadn’t settled fully in his soul.

That was _his_ Addie.

 

***

   He saw her fighting with the hairdryer while combing her slightly damp hair that danced on her back. Her light dress twirled a little going down her body, shaping her small waist. He heard her sing unaware of his presence; she sang sweetly in her own world of golden sunrises and catchy songs.

“I'll stop… Kiss my blues goodbye, breathe until I soar outside my crazy nights and live the Riviera life.” 1

   She had been talking of having holidays by the ocean, either in Italy or France, something warm with green. He had proposed a camping weekend, only the two of them and the nature, but she wanted to come back to work first. Her talks about work and all the pending matters she had back at headquarters sounded like ghosts to him. Maybe his plans would have to wait for a while.

“I'll stop, thank you for today, I'm sure that by candlelight I'll be alright, and live the Riviera life.”

“I’ve missed your singin’.” Eggsy mumbled leaning on the door frame. His voice steady and caring for her to notice him.

“Eggsy!” Addie flinched when his reflection appeared on her mirror. “What have I told you about scaring people?” She offered him a big smile and ran to his open arms, despite looking a bit startled.

“Sorry, bae. _Ya_ looked so happy, didn’t want to bother.” A soft peck on her lips made him smile too. It was weird how happy he felt every time he looked into those chocolate eyes.

“You never do.” She said in a whisper. “How was your day? Everything ok at the shop?” Her eyes traveled fast over his face making the assessment of any other spy. He looked fine, a bit tired, but not in pain.

“There’s nothin’ ok at the shop, _ya_ know?” Unwin joked, his right hand lost in her curls, fingertips on the cold skin of her neck.

“True.” She granted, the smirk he gave her was enough to know it was true. “Then, what are you doing here so early?”

“Complaining, Miss Trevor?” Eggsy tightened his arms around her.

“Of course not, Mister Unwin.” Addie settled her arms over his shoulders. “But I’m a curious girlfriend.” She added innocently.

“It sounds so good on _ya_.” He slurred his words in a voice that made Aderyn melt. “Amon’ oth’r things.” Eggsy whispered in her right ear.

“Among… or between… other… things?” Addie licked her lips seductively and ran her hands to his belt in a dangerous movement.

   Eggsy bit his lips for a few seconds fighting the urge to laugh, his eyes already betraying him, almost closed with tears on them. He gave Addie a kiss on her forehead and laughed; laughed like there was no tomorrow. 

His face was red and the sound of his giggles flooded the room; his body trembled and his lungs struggled to retain some air in them.

“What did I say? It was supposed to be sexy, Eggsy!” Addie hit his left arm visibly annoyed and humiliated.

He was laughing at her. Unbelievable.

“It was, it was, I swear it was, but _ya_ ’re too posh for it…” He managed to say between some loud laughter and some crying.

“Oh, bugger!” Addie cursed.

She tried to hide a smile, but failed.

 

***

   The channels passed one after another in an endless search. It was more a ritual, because they would end seeing any old movie or documentary about penguins or the construction of the pyramids.

He felt so relaxed right there, seated in a long sofa, with Addie resting her head on his lap and her body stretched out on the sofa. His jacket on a chair, with his glasses inside and the holster; his sleeves rolled up and his tie loose.

His left hand between her fingers over her ribcage, his right hand as support for his head. He would spend the rest of his life like that; holding her beloved woman and far away from any other worry.

“You know what the problem is?” Addie said abruptly. Queen’s concert at Wembley Stadium from 1986 playing on the telly.

“Is there a problem?” Eggsy asked looking at her frowned face upside down.

“Yes, there is.” She sat straight next to him. “You don’t take me seriously.” Addie pointed put accusatorily.

He blinked once, twice, three times. What was that about? Addie took his blank expression as an encouraging sing.

“You have that discourse of ‘posh girls love a bit of rough’ but you don’t recognize that ‘rough boys love a bit of posh’. You don’t like me.” She sentenced; her voice flat and her arms crossed over her chest.

“Of course, I don’t like _ya_ …” Eggsy took her by the shoulders and forced her to face him. “I fuckin’ love _ya_.” He stated seriously.

Trevor shoved him and beamed at him. She trusted him with her life; she was sure he loved her more than life itself.

“I hate that I love you…” She moved quickly and sat in his lap, one leg in each side of his hips. Face to face, eyes on eyes full of tenderness.

“Sing to me, just a little, please…” He spoke to her mouth, without taken his eyes away from hers.

Addie remained quiet, looking for something in her mind that would make justice to her boyfriend’s request, until something snapped in her head.

“Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you. Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new. Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind, suitcases of memories. Time after…” **2**

He knew that song, it was from before his time, maybe his parents heard it, but it was beautiful, it warmed his heart and eased his mind. He could sing in his mind the rest of the melody as a long forgotten poem.

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

 

   The soundtrack of his life drifted to the contact of Addie’s lips on his, the song still on his head not realizing that she wasn’t singing anymore.

Eggsy had missed those lips; that taste of mint toothpaste; the orange blossom scent of her hair and the vanilla taste of her skin. The power she had over him made him weak and he always ended blaming himself for that, for those long nights of insomnia in which his heart and body cried for the woman in his arms at that very moment.

Maybe it was the way in which her chest leaned on his, or the easy path to her waist that his hands found every time he held her; or the calculated motions that her hands did over his shoulders and the delicate touches that her fingers gave to his nape.  

He wanted more; he wanted to own that woman. He wanted to say she was his and only his. She was his Addie, with all her flaws and all her perfect details.

“Addie, _ya_ ’re still on medical leave. _Ya_ haven’t healed completely.” With a heated kiss, Eggsy stopped her.

“And? I’m fine.” She crushed his swollen lips one more time. “I feel fine when I’m with you.”

“Addie, if _ya_ continue I won’t control myself.” Unwin said. And it was true, he had lost his will long time ago. “I won’t stop.” His eyes were greenish grey with a determined expression difficult to ignore.

“I don’t want you to stop.” She caressed his left cheek, her eyes sparkling in a light brown color.

Eggsy only kissed her again with all the time of the universe in his hands.

 

***

    Freddy Mercury’s voice echoed in the hall too loud for his taste. His gaze inspected the hanger next to the door. A grey Herringbone wool overcoat greeted him; clearly it wasn’t one of his.

Now the loud music made sense.

“Hands on the blanket!” He shouted as a warning. His keys still in his coat’s pocket hung with his case.

The response was short and as loud as the music through Addie’s voice.

“Hands on the blanket!”

   Their old code for _embarrassing situations_ still worked like in the old days. It was difficult to forget all those times that he and Addie spend time together, even as friends, when James used to shout ‘Hands on the blanket’ as a warning for anything they might be doing or thinking of doing. James used to say that some decency was always appreciated. He and Addie always agreed with him and tried to remain discrete when together.

He walked slowly to the living room, ready to find his colleague half naked and his best friend a mess.

“Evening, Eggsy.” Percival greeted carefully; he observed the scene with a fast movement of his piercing eyes.

Well… Eggsy wasn’t half naked, but of course he looked agitated seated next to Trevor. Addie, on the other hand, seemed nervous and a scarlet red covered her face.

“Addie, dear are you ok?” He got closer, maybe his mind ran too soon to certain conclusions.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She answered with her voice as calmly as ever, a perfect bluff. “I just think that maybe I got a fever.” The woman added touching her face.

“Yes, you look feverish indeed.” Archie reached her face and placed one of his cold hands over her temple. “Everything ok, Eggsy?” He added when Unwin left his spot and started to pick his possessions.

“Aye, perfect.” Galahad smirked. “Well, now that _ya_ ’re here, I can leave.”

“Yes, thank you for taking care of Addie.” Percival said in his eternal good manners. Unwin’s retreat clearly gave away his and Trevor’s romantic endeavors.

“Don’t go, please.” Addie cried out, holding a hand to Eggsy to grab it.

“See _ya_ tomorrow, love.” Eggsy kissed her knuckles. “Be good, don’t forget I love _ya_.”

“Bad boyfriend…” Trevor pouted and Percy rolled his eyes. He didn’t have a memory of Addie doing that before. It was indeed funny to witness it.

“You will be fine without me.” Eggsy dismissed the cute tantrum his girlfriend was doing.

“Eggsy, Guinevere asked me to remind you of our meeting tomorrow morning.” Percival suddenly remembered.

He was so focused on the charade that those two were playing that almost forgot his Kingsman’s duties.

“Shit, true.” Eggsy buttoned his jacket. If he wasn’t mistaken, all the knights would be on British soil by next morning. “Full house?”

“Exactly.” Percy left Addie behind him and turned to talk with his colleague. “Tristan is back from Lebanon and Bors arrived an hour ago from Paraguay.”

“Then, I must leave.” Eggsy squared his shoulders as a other soldier. “Thank you, Percy, see _ya_ tomorrow.”

“Good evening, Eggsy.” The older man spoke.

“Bye, love.” In long strides, Eggsy came back and kissed shortly Addie in the head, before disappearing in the hall with Percy behind him.

   In less than a minute, Archibald showed up again in the living room with an accusatory expression in his pale face.

“Addie, I don’t need to remind you that you are still under my care and that your medical leave is not yet finished.” He sentenced with his hands behind his back, his glasses on the bridge of his nose and his father-like voice.

“Sorry, what?” Still stretched out on the couch, Addie pretended she didn’t get the hint. He knew, he always knew.

Bloody senior spy.

“And apart from that, this is my house.” Archie reminded her. “Respect it, please.”

   Trevor held his cold gaze and waited until he left the room to answer, better, scream:

“REVOLT!”

It was impossible that he could have caught them, because Eggsy and her heard his footsteps in the melting ice of the front steps on the right time.

Being a spy had its advantages, besides she wasn’t being disrespectful.   
Perhaps, a bit naughty, and that wasn’t a crime; no, as far as she knew…

 

***

   He could hardly see her ponytail waving a few meters ahead of him. The smoke and loud noises on the property they were working on were everywhere around them.

They were lucky for working together again, but saying they were happy with the siege of their assailants would have been a lie. Their three-part mission started hours before and for each of them separately. Roxy as a shy curator brought by their target to declare authenticity of a couple of art pieces, stolen from a museum in Belgium, of course; that was why Kingsman had them there; while he arrived to the property as one of the guards of the security transport company, protecting the pieces from third party interests.

After a few hours of only observing Roxy’s work - better said, her examination of the paintings and ceramics – She presented the target her final verdict: a gentle retrieval of the missing pieces and a concise reduction of the guards in the room.

Eggsy only kept observing; Roxy always could handle herself. He would have changed a few movements, but the result would have been the same: mayhem.

Now they were leaving the property followed by the remaining assassins paid by the target. The bullets rang in their ears and the strenuous running was making a dent in their composure and concentration, especially Morton’s.  

Unwin was still worried about his best friend. It took her a while to focus again after the gruesome experience in the theater, and also more than a couple of sessions with the psychologist.

“Lance, I’m right behind you.” Galahad informed her, getting closer in the black night of the fortress they were leaving behind.

“Good to know.” Morton declared running in zigzag through the irregular field. “Mind the gap a meter ahead G.”

“Roger that.” Eggsy followed her lead shooting a few times. Good thing their glasses allowed them to see in the dark. He could count the bodies hitting the ground behind them.

“G, I need to talk to you…” She started with her breathing in short waves.

“Good, I have things to tell you too!” Eggsy dodged a gutter and warned his colleague. “Heavy weaponry on display behind us.”

« _Agents, this is not the time to socialize._ » Guinevere interrupted them with her wisdom. Why did the agents ignore the protocols of conduct during missions? _Gosh_ …

“Guin, you owe us confidentiality.” Lancelot indicated, while reaching their lair and prepared a bazooka in less than a minute.

“What is said through comms, stays in comms.” Galahad added and defined the objective of their missile.

« _Of course, but I don’t want to keep secrets from dead agents in my shift…_ » The Quartermaster explained in an exasperated tone. « _So… PLEASE, focused._ »

“Focused on that, Guin.” Unwin told her when the missile destroyed the enemy’s weaponry.

« _I’ve seen better, Galahad._ » She replied not amused.

“That hurt my feelings.” He retorted waiting for any reading of living opponents in his glasses.

« _Good thing, I don’t have those._ » Guinevere recalled with the sound of typing on her side of the communication.

“Do you think Percy is boyfriend material?” Roxy dismissed the conversation between the Quartermaster and Galahad.

“No idea, you two are dating…You should know.” Eggsy said casually with his riffle ready to take down the survivors, his body on the floor. “Careful on your right.”

“Got it.” Morton packed the bazooka. “What do you think of him?”

“Nice bloke, really smart.” He stated as a matter of fact.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” She chuckled and kicked his feet as a joke. He didn’t miss the shoot. What a spy!

“Let me finish, ’k?” Unwin protested, not for the shooting, but for the conversation. “Posh ass, terribly handsome…” He granted.

“Galahad…” Morton snorted.

“A good man.” Galahad finally said. The last enemy down.

“Thank you.” Roxy helped him to get up.

“Listen Lancelot, if he makes _ya_ happy and really cares for _ya_ and about _ya_ , then my opinion shouldn’t be important. Your happiness is.” Eggsy looked at her in the blueish night light.

“You know that I love you, right?” She squeezed his left hand.

“I love you too, you know it.” He started to dismantle his riffle. “You are my best mate.”

Roxy only smiled in the dark, not sure if he could see her, but sure that he felt her.

 

***

   The incessant walking of his interlocutor only made him anxious, it wasn’t that bad. Actually, he only observed from the distance. He didn’t intervene. He would have picked a different weapon, even a different plan of incursion, obviously, but this time it wasn’t necessary his skill set, not that he wanted to show himself in the middle of a shootout, but it would have been quite a show.

“Madrid? Have you lost your mind?” Adrien said again going in and out of the screen. This was the fourth time that Harry called him for not medical reasons, and he felt that it would happen again.

“Probably, yes.” Harry acknowledged with his most innocent face.

“You just can’t show up like if nothing had happened.” Agent Lincoln scolded him. “Your friends will kill you, your colleagues will kill you, you protégé will kill you…” He listed disheartened.

Harry Hart would never learn to lay low; he had a thirst for being in the front row all the time. Maybe in another life he was an actor; that would have explained his drama queen attitude and his improvisation skills.   

“They didn’t notice my presence.” Hart commented amused with himself.

“Harry, you are no longer a spy, anything you do now is above the law, and as such there is no jurisdiction that might apply to a former employee of the British government working as a private security operative.” Adrien forced him to remember. “I already told you that you’re on your own.”

Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

He really did nothing; he just saw his ex-protégé from the distance and enjoyed himself with Lancelot’s strategies for field action.

It wasn’t that bad.

What he was planning… that was a different story.

And Agent Lincoln could see it in the whisky brown eyes of his friend, and he got scared.

 

***

   The grey Herringbone overcoat was in the hall again. Eggsy was there, that would explain the laughing coming from upstairs.

Archibald didn’t mind seeing his colleagues after work for a pint or two, but this was a different story. Perhaps, he made a big mistake giving Eggsy a key of _his_ house, but the damage had already been done.

The only problem was the piercing pain that hammered his skull, and dealing with Addie and Eggsy would do no good for his well-being.

However, years had passed since there was actual noise in the house; James being the source of that noise most of the time.

He would never replace James, he had no comparison, but Eggsy was a close copy. Unwin didn’t have that delicacy when moving or talking, the irritating slow pace when he, Archibald Ashleigh, wanted to go fast, when he wanted to erase his mind from a difficult mission. Eggsy would never sit by his side in silence for hours. No, he would drag him out of his shell and probably they would punch each other in the end. James never hit him without a reason… a good reason.

Eggsy was a stormy creature, that alleviate his dull life after Richmond Valentine.

James Spencer and Gary Unwin were his friends, and life had managed to put him in front of two different people who somehow have gained a space in his usually distant heart.

 

   He knocked Addie’s door gently.

“Excuse me. Eggsy, is quite late.” Percy said the door ajar.

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t want to leave he’ alone.” Eggsy excused himself, leaving his place by the small desk in the bedroom. “I leave in a minute.”

“Do you want to stay?” Percival asked with a tired smile.

“What?” Addie finally questioned.

This was totally unusual.

“You can have James’ bedroom if you want. No big deal.” Archie continued talking to Eggsy.

Aderyn couldn’t believe what she heard. Percival was offering Eggsy a piece of James for her. Why? She wished some things would never change.

“Eh, I prefer not, thank you… I know the story.” Eggsy got ready to leave. “Don’t want to bother, bruv.” He read Addie’s eyes.

“Still. You can stay with Aderyn.” Percy repeated with a mixed expression.

“Can he?” Trevor searched for a reaction in her always cold older brother.

“I will lend you some clothes if you want…” Percy added, his eyes scanning the faces of his friends.

“Thanks, mate.” Eggsy mumbled visibly confused, but not wanting to say ‘no’.

“Just one more thing.” Percival said before leaving the couple. “If you are planning on having sex tonight, please don’t be too loud.”

   Unwin almost chocked with the comment. He must be dreaming or under the effects of a narcotic, because it was surreal. Archibald Ashleigh would never say something like that to him or in front of Addie, would he?

“Percy, we… We haven’t…” Addie stuttered as surprised as Eggsy was.

“Just keep it quiet. I have a headache.” Percival told them. “Good night.”

“Night, dear.” Trevor saw him closing the door behind his back.

   Eggsy looked at Addie still in shock, only to ask.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing?” Aderyn shrugged in response.

 

***

   The next morning Trevor waited for Eggsy to leave before asking Archibald something that hit her the night before, but she had no courage to clarify.

Percy looked definitely better after sleeping his headache. An English breakfast cup of tea helped to bring some color to his cheeks, with some biscuits making him to move his mouth.

The blue of his cold eyes danced from one line to another in the newspaper. She had experienced that scene many mornings: Percy in his own world, while the people surrounding him tried to enter in his private territory.

James hated it and so did she. Now it was more a ritual than a barrier to be broken to initiate some kind of human communication with Percival. 

“Why did you say that last night?” Addie asked carefully.

“What did I say?” Archie asked back with his eyes on the newspaper.

“James’ bedroom.” Trevor declared in an angry tone, difficult not to sense.

Percival closed the paper, left it aside, looked at Addie and said:

“We need to move on… He would have liked it.”

Addie felt a sudden pain in her heart; like if something precious had broken inside her. It was fear, fear to lose the last pieces of James in her life.

“Is this Roxy’s idea?” She managed to say with her gaze down.

“No, it’s mine, although Anne has a point.” Percy held her hand. It had nothing to do with Roxy, but if Aderyn felt it that way, maybe they needed to have a conversation.

Sometimes, he forgot he was ten years older than her and that life had a different rhythm for both of them. Addie had lost many people dear to her heart, she was holding on just by memories. She needed a change.

“On what?” Trevor dug on the matter. Her hand a fist in Archie’s hand.

“Addie, James loves us wherever he is. He doesn’t want to see us stuck.” Percival explained to her with the softest of voices.

“True.” She granted, the idea settled in her mind. She wouldn’t lose James, she would never let him go from her life.

“Aderyn…” He began doubtfully. “I’m thinking of proposing.”

    She felt her coffee burning her throat and the air leaving her lungs. The pain on her side came back in a short wave.

So that was all about, he wanted to move on. He didn’t want to leave James behind, he wanted to add him to a new life with Roxanne Morton.

Who could blame him?

“Please forgive me… I shouldn’t have.” Archie caressed her back and offered some cold water to alleviate the pain.

“It’s fine.” Trevor breathed quietly. “I’m ok… it’s just that… that…” She tried to form a coherent sentence for her thoughts but it was fruitless.

“You think it’s too soon.” He completed reading her eyes.

“No, I mean she is good to you. She loves you.” Addie expressed her ideas. “It’s just I have mixed feelings, I mean I’m glad, but well… you know? This is kind of sad.” She confessed.

She was indeed happy for her friends, but she was lacking something too. Or at least, she felt like she didn’t have it. They all were moving on and suddenly leaving many years and memories behind brought to her the sad moments of her life all together.

“Don’t be, Dove. I love you the most.” Archie confided with the softest of smiles in his thin lips.

“In the end, I will be alone as always.” Addie told herself out loud.

“Eggsy loves you.” Percy declared. “And you love him. You should be together… officially.” He insisted.

For him, they still looked like two school teenagers waiting for a miracle to happen or for something tragic to declare their love, which already had happened. And he didn’t want to live that again.

“We are together.” Addie replied. “Officially.”

“You deserve each other. You belong to each other.” He beamed at her. It was good to hear her so convinced of her relationship with Eggsy. “I know he won’t leave you alone, never. You are good to him.”

She agreed with him so much that her heart betrayed her more than she wanted.

“Oh, dear… I love you so much.” Rebel tears were stopped by Archie’s fingers on her face.

“I love you too, little sister.” A soft kiss on her cheek only made her cry more. “My beautiful dove, the most generous creature of my life.”

“Oh, you will soon forget about that.” She fought the stream that rolled down her face.

“Never.” Percy promised.

She would have to grow in some moment, better prepare the girl of the sweet eyes; like he did many years ago.

Her family was becoming small one more time.

***

   Percy called Eggsy during the evening to pick Addie up for a walk. He only said she was a bit down. Unwin didn’t doubt it and with his little sister next to him, Addie couldn’t say ‘no’.

They were looking after Daisy, who played happily with other children in an ice-cream shop. Thankfully, it has a plastic ball pool and Daisy was more than entertained disappearing among the balls. She was a total expert.

Eggsy tried to make Addie talk, but she said it was the weather or her period, nothing important. Unwin was sure it was something else, but if she didn’t want to share it just yet, he would wait a bit longer.

For now, she was taking her time with a mocaccino and a piece of lemon pie that in another occasion she could have devoured. If something was bothering her, it was difficult to know. It was the first time Eggsy saw her like that, in silence and looking ashamed.

A group of young girls passed in front of them, they smiled at Eggsy and he smiled back politely; no winking or swag present, but Addie held his hand tightly.

He waited for a reaction, a comment, but she remained in silence, only fidgeting with her blouse, one of her hands on her tummy.

There it was; a small thing among others to make her open to him. 

“I don’t care” Eggsy said moving his chair next to hers.

“Sorry, I…” Addie set her eyes on Eggsy’s playful ones, unaware of the situation.

“I said I don’t care.” He repeated, kissing her nose.

“What was that for?” She asked in confusion.

“Those girls ’re beautiful, I noticed, ain’t no stupid, but they aren’t _ya_.” Unwin explained, his arms around her waist.

“Eggsy…” Trevor complained, people were staring at them.

“I know _ya_ haven’t been feelin’ ok with you’ weight.” Eggsy pointed out. Addie opened her eyes in amusement. “I’m a spy, a good one actually. I see things.” He whispered only for her.

“I’m not the Addie you met.” She hid her face in his neck.

Eggsy was so innocent at times. She didn’t want to explain the storm in her head. He didn’t deserve her sadness either.

“I liked that Addie, but I love this Addie more.” Unwin pressed some butterflies kisses on her hair. “It’s way sexier than the one kickin’ ass.”

“Really?” Aderyn questioned with a short laugh. She would get used to his constant presence in her life, her only certainty.

He loved her and she loved him; that was all she needed to be happy.

“We can get chubby together, _ya_ know?” Eggsy continued his discourse.

“The gorgeous Galahad wouldn’t do that” She replied in a cheerful tone he had been missing the whole day.

“Good thing you are talking to your boyfriend Eggsy.” He added with a short peck in Addie’s lips.

“Tosser.” She murmured in his lips as answer.

Daisy came back to them and made a weird face when Eggsy kissed Addie in a less chaste way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely to have a new chapter for you all.  
> I hope you had fun with it. 
> 
> Song used for this chapter.  
> 1\. Riviera Life by Caro Emerald feat. Guiliano Palma (a regular singer of this story, apparently)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FU1bz57sSnk 
> 
> 2\. Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper, the Postmodern Jukebox version.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKcPEtKu7CM


	26. Lioness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Jackie, Kendall and Amy for their eternal support and for pushing me to update sooner.

    After two months of medical leave, the pile of reports that waited for Addie was far from ending, which only made her cry. Aderyn even asked to work from home to avoid such a mess, but Guinevere and Arthur showed strong opposition to it. She tried to forget the many times Eggsy and Archibald complained about the handlers assigned to them, and all the mistakes they had to fix while being guided in their past missions. She had spent her first week back at HQ checking that out as her number one priority.

At least Percival and Galahad were not complaining anymore, since Guinevere was handling them, while Addie took over the paperwork. Even Arthur felt tempted to go back to the underground premises to work supervising his knights. That lasted until someone screwed it up and he gave in.

   She missed the field work; it was like breathing for her. Many would have thought that she loved her office job, that being a woman, she would run away from danger. However, even when she was the youngest recruit in the history of Kingsman, she sought danger, that rushing adrenaline flowing through her body, but with one distinctive indicator… She only involved herself in actions she knew she would thrive in.

Once, Harry told her _to be wise, to pick her battles and to know the Kingsman code, but not to follow it_. Being a Handler was exactly that: to know but not to follow, in other words to be able to identify the moment in which the rules should be broken.

She wasn’t a maniac, like other agents running into suicide missions. No, she just enjoyed the thrill of the chase and the odd warmth that filled her chest with pride when an agent came back home alive thanks to her and her good judgement.

She had made mistakes, of course, but she had learnt from them too.

Eggsy was her best mistake, her favorite one, the one mistake that had a high cost, but worthy all the same.

Eggsy was her everything.

***

   The smile that crosses his lips was so obvious that Nynive turned back to see the newcomer. It was hardly the Quartermaster’s figure the one that caused the happiness in Galahad, but his handler.

Eggsy signed his medical record and waited for further instructions from his handler. She did look concerned, but relaxed.

“Galahad, welcome back to British soil.” Aderyn greeted him with a shy smile and her eyes scanning his body for any discomfort. Her training as handler always had her ready to react. Any other person would have taken it as a shameless check out.

“Blasine, it is always a pleasure to see _ya_.” Unwin said and winked for her.

How he adored the dresses she wore for work. This time it was a grey one, like her favorite, but with a thin belt marking her waist, and she looked perfect.

“I hope everything is ok with him, doctor?” She read the medical record before signing it and taking her copy.

“Do not worry, Ma’am. Galahad is completely fine, no injuries, concussions or bruises.” The doctor informed pleased with the job done.

“My left arm hurts a little.” Eggsy complemented doing a circular movement with his shoulder.

“Rough mission?” Trevor asked casually.

“Nothin’ a hot bath cannot fix.” Her boyfriend completed.

“Good.” The handler expressed with a wicked smile. “See you in fifteen at comms for your report.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Eggsy got ready to leave with the blessing of the Kingsman medical staff.

It was nice not having a knight spending the night at the bay, especially Galahad.

 

***

   He should have stopped her, but _heck_ he wanted it as much as she seemed to, because denying the fact that he missed the weight of her body next to his the nights he spent in Ukraine would have been a total understatement.

However, something completely different was having Aderyn pulling him for a passionate kiss, well, more than one, and him trying to sound reasonable while holding her by her waist and cornering her against the door of her office.

“We are… at work, agent… Blasine.” Eggsy would regret that phrase later. He wasn’t complaining actually, just processing.

“Yeah, Galahad, but I missed you.” She got the point and let him go.

“I missed _ya_ too, babe.” Unwin kissed her again to prevent a ridiculous pout on her pink lips. “Didn’t know _ya_ were here.”

“Night shift… one week a month.” Addie let him to hold her like a rag doll, her will diluted in his presence.

“Didn’t know _ya_ were waitin’ for me.” He carried her to the sofa, almost with one arm.

“Didn’t know you were coming early.” She said, and it was true. She got informed that some agents were coming home when she took the shift, but never imagined Galahad was one of them. He wasn’t supposed to be there yet.

“Finished two days before the deadline.” Eggsy commented concisely.

“Impressive, agent.” A new kiss felt as a reward to the man.

“Are we goin’ home togeth’r?” He asked already trying to get some sleep next to his woman.

“My shift ends at 8. Will you wait for me?” Addie caressed his face.

“One more time?” Eggsy questioned like he was questioning all the time they fooled around before being a couple.

“Yes, Eggsy. One more time.” Trevor accepted with a sigh.

“Of course.” He laughed and Addie kissed his nose this time. She could be childish too.

“I prepared a hot bath for your sore muscles too.” She added indicating the door at the end of her office.

“Here in your office?” Eggsy couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“Being the Handlers’ director has its benefits.” Aderyn winked devilish.

 

***

   The towels looked extremely fluffy, as did the ones from her apartment. She took the time of bringing clean ones for him and to ignore the fact that the hot bath had become a bubble bath that resembled some kind of chemical accident.

Addie rolled her eyes before leaving, only to hear Eggsy and his omnipresent cheeky tone mocking her.

“Are _ya_ spyin’ on me, Ma’am?”

“Just making sure you didn’t fall asleep in my tub, agent.” Addie waited by the door for any other comeback.

Instead, Eggsy showed her the sexiest of smirks.

She thought he was perfect.

Addie had seen all the Kingsman Agents - knights and handlers - through the years; blonds, brunettes, some gingers even, but she never encountered someone like Eggsy: he was _peculiar_.

He wasn’t tall and lean, neither too bulky, he had a nice physique; muscular, proportioned, still young and fresh. His skin wasn’t yet marked by dreadful prints of bullets, whips or fire. It was pale and soft to the touch; with every fiber of it, waiting to be caressed and worshipped. Something rare to say about a _man_ of his upbringing or line of work.

He had that roughness that disarmed anyone, in a magnetic impulse for danger, and some pretended innocence that made you fall in an invitation for shelter and intimacy.

His face, however angelical, hid the determination his acute mind displayed through the angles of his yaw: square and masculine; strong to defy and protect. But his eyes, his amazing crystalline eyes were the most prominent feature he had.

Three colors mixed that reflected the prowess in him in his stunning grey shade, the sweetness of his naïveté in the blue hue, and his acute intellect in the golden olive green canvas.

“ _Ya_ ’re starin’.” Eggsy declared covering himself with the bubbles.

“Nah, rinse your hair.” Trevor indicated, and just to make fun of him, she sat on the toilet to watch his movements.

“Help me, please.” He said and offered the handshower for the cleaning job.

Addie sat in the border of the tub and carefully washed away all the shampoo in her boyfriend’s head.

“Pop the bubbles, pop the bubbles, pop the bubbles, pop, pop, pop. Bubbles, bubbles in the air, bubbles all around you everywhere…” Eggsy sang contented with the attention he received, while Addie’s hand massaged his scalp.

Now a children’s song. He would never stop surprising her.

“Move a little, I need to wash your ears…” Addie ordered pointing the water stream to the rest of the bubbles.

“ _Ya_ ’re poppin’ the bubbles! I’m naked!” Unwin collected the surviving bubbles into his open arms.

“I don’t care.” She told him playing with the water stream one more time. It wasn’t like she was scared of seeing Eggsy naked, but his reaction was priceless.

“Wot? Don’t look at me…” Too late. The warm water splashed her body while she fought with him over the control of the handshower.

“No, Eggsy, don’t you dare… No, Eggsy!” She warned him before he pulled her into the tub and got her soaked wet with the water stream.

Addie burst into a million of laughter, with her hair damp, her dress full of soap and her make-up gone; and even with all of that, she only pecked Eggsy’s lips and told him:

“I don’t know how I deal with you.”

He took his time to observer her in detail; to feel the closeness of their bodies entangled in the small bathtub, surrounded by warm water and soap foam. How could she even under the most dreadful conditions look angelical and tempting at the same damn time?

“I have a secret to tell _ya_ …” Eggsy took the damp hair out of her face and glanced over the elfin appearance of the woman in his arms.

“Really?” Addie leaned forward.

It was so ridiculous, she fully clothed covered in soap and water, he totally naked playing it cool and not even bothered by the scene they were making. He was foolishly in love with her. What were they? Five year olds running naked in the neighbor’s garden? When did they grow this close? How they fell in love this much with each other?

“Yes.” Eggsy said in confident voice, only to whisper later: “I… love… you…” accentuating each syllable with a light kiss on her lips.

Aderyn only kissed him back repeatedly, knowing she would not resist much of his charm. She ran away from his arms to get a change of clothes and a cold shower.

***

   Eggsy spent the rest of the early morning sleeping on the couch in Addie’s office. Around five a.m. She covered him with a blanket and took his watch and shoes off.

When Guinevere arrived to take her shift, around seven thirty, Eggsy still snored and Addie had the work of wake him up to go home together. He didn’t cry for five more minutes, he just sat in the subterranean train and followed Addie to her flat, where he continued sleeping soundly.

The handler joined him almost immediately, and holding each other they passed the day. Around five Addie was attacked by hunger and woke up confused, with the blurred notion of another night shift waiting for her at HQ.

A new shower cleared her senses and gave her the sensation of a new day ahead of her; especially when Eggsy was sleeping comfortably on her bed. Seeing him so relaxed and with his usually ‘I’m–so-done-with-you-all’ expression was new, considering the fact that he was a spy and an assassin when needed.

“I love you so much, my dear.” She combed his dirty blond hair with one of her wet hands.

In her towel robe, she dried her hair silently in the bathroom, while Eggsy tossed and sweat in his sleep.

Trevor identified the scene as a nightmare.

Not the first time she saw an agent having one. She tried to comfort her boyfriend with gentle touches here and there, soft whispers to ease his mind, but Eggsy continued mumbling incoherent words, while his limbs were tense and heavy.

His arms stretched out looking for something that belonged to his imagination. Violent forces taking over the calmness that should had reigned in his tired mind. A nightmare so clear for his closed eyes, for his sleeping mind, that  the cries started, begging for the pain to stop, calling the one he had lost; scared of the result of the nightmare he knew it would never change.  

The pain of a bullet drilling his own skull.

Even with all the whispers and caresses, Addie could not help him; in a fast movement, he pinned her down with more force than she expected. She tried to fight back, but his hands were positioned in her neck with too much force to breathe freely. In his unconsciousness, he repeated the name of his mentor and said ‘no’ as a mantra, lost in a memory that hunted his mind and heart equally.

“Eggsy… is… me…” Addie managed to say. The pressure on her trachea continued as the nightmare became more vivid. The air trapped inside her lungs, unable to go in or out.

“Eggsy… please…” She cried, reaching his face, showing him some love. “Aderyn…”

When hearing her name he snapped.

His eyes and his hands trembled at the horrible realization of his actions. The medallion he gave her shone among his fingers surrounding her neck.

“Love…?” He let her go, his eyes full of fear. He never wanted to hurt her; he never imagined he would do something like that.

“Egg…sy…” Addie set her calming eyes on him; ignoring the pain she felt in her throat and the difficulty of her breathing.

“What did I do to _ya_? Are _ya_ ok? Addie, please…” Eggsy begged out of control. His body shivered and suddenly he became small and defenseless.

“I… am… ok…” She assured him, reaching his head with one hand to hold him closer to her body.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry...” He buried his face on Addie’s stomach crying like a baby. “I love _ya_ so much… I’m so sorry…”

“I’m here with you.” Trevor said with clearer voice this time. “Calm down, I’m ok. It was a nightmare… It’s ok, I’m right here with you.” She caressed his back, trying to calm down the tremors that his body suffered from.

“Please, forgive me… please, I neve’ wanted…” Eggsy babbled; his fingers like claws in Aderyn’s back.

“I’m ok, I’m really ok. It was nothing.” The woman promised, soothing his crying.

“I’m so sorry…” He sobbed uncontrollably; tears that burnt his cheeks.

“It was a nightmare. It’s over now. I’m here with you…” It was incredible how the terrors of death could cripple the strongest of spirits. “You are safe…” She held back her own tears.

“I love you, I’m here… I love you, you are safe.” Aderyn repeated endlessly. “Nobody will hurt you, I’m here.” She promised.

Eggsy’s sobs continued for a long time and Aderyn remained by his side without a complaint or comment that could make him feel worse than he already felt. It wasn’t his fault; it wasn’t her fault either.

She would do anything for him.

 

***

   Guinevere’s eyes examined the gaunt countenance of her best friend: puffiness in her eyes, pale face such as the white of a winter day’s snow, hair loose and a scarf on her neck, which Trevor removed slightly for her friend to notice the prints beneath it.

Red and purple marks adorned the skin of her neck and throat, Guinevere ran her fingers with all the care possible; Addie hissed in pain anyway.

“Tough lover?” Was Guinevere’s question, muttered it only for the two of them to hear.

“Nightmare.” Aderyn expressed with half a tired smile.

“Are you ok?” Guin asked again. Her best friend had a sorrow she could not fix, not even with the best of her inventions.

Aderyn translated the question into a different phrase, a warning she heard many years back.

_“You knew this would happen, right?”_

“Do you want a hug?” The Quartermaster opened her arms for Trevor, who cried a little on her shoulder, hoping for a release of the heavy burden she felt was carrying.

 

***

    He crossed the door of her office walking calmly the next morning. He didn’t interrupt her alone time while working in her night shift; so both could have some time to think, and apparently he did it more than her.

He had something important to say that would break both of their hearts.

Addie let him sit in front of her in her office’s sofa, in which less than twenty-four hours ago they rejoiced in each other’s embrace.

“Should we break up? I mean, if _ya_ want to I won’t say a thin’, it was my fault… I’m broken.” Eggsy muttered with his eyes closed. The words spat in a fluid sentence that showed resolution on his side.

“So am I.” Addie told him, grabbing his right hand. “I wouldn’t break up with you for the world.” Her soothing manners gave away her own sadness.

She knew where he was going with that phrase: _he felt guilty_.

“You can’t fix me.” Eggsy rested his grey eyes on her with a sour grin in his thin lips. His jaw set in determination; wrinkles forming in his forehead where he had put his decision.

“You can’t fix me either and I don’t want to fix you.” Aderyn replied with her steady voice; her honesty dripping heavy on her tongue. “If you think I would leave you because of a nightmare, you are a bloody idiot.” She squeezed his hands hard between hers.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Unwin stood up and blurted, his face red and his features transmitting his annoyance. As if she would have changed his complex scheme that brought him security.

“And I don’t want to lose you.” Trevor insisted, still holding his hands; still seated in front of him, in surrender and longing. “This is the first of many nightmares and I’m here for you. I will be here… _for you_. I’m here to take you, to take every little piece of you… broken or not.” She said with wavering voice.

Eggsy let the emotions to take over and the tears ran down his face, stopping in the warm touch of Addie’s hands on his cheeks.

“I love you so much, my wonder boy.” She told him; her arms around his shoulders; his arms around her waist.

She won’t let him go, never. Not after all they had lived together.

There were no more words between them, just salty kisses on sweet lips.

***

   Eggsy debriefed Arthur according to protocol; waited for clearance to leave and ran to find her in HQ. His week in Barcelona was more than enough time to settle his feelings and thoughts regarding his mental issues and the tender cure Addie offered to him.

He would fight for himself, to get better, to be better, not only for her, but for himself and the future he wanted to have.

“She left early…” Unwin said to Guinevere once he knocked on Addie’s door multiple times without getting an answer. “Do _ya_ have any idea where she is?”

The Quartermaster tapped the side of her glasses and the posh voice of Archibald Ashleigh echoed in the room.

***

   The mass of people outside the Royal National Theatre was quiet. They held candles or flowers. Some homemade posters and pictures filled the stairs and columns. Some people prayed in a soft voice, others cried, some held hands with strangers and a few took pictures of the moment.

Policemen walked around the building and oriented some confused souls.

Almost three months after the Swedish Ambush and the people of London, as many others from different countries, were still mourning the loss of the innocents who died in the theater. Now it was calmer and organized. The first time it was a disaster, people claiming for answers, widows waiting for answers from the government and the survivors telling their stories to those who wanted to listen to them.

However, this would never compare to the days that followed V-day. It was painful to remember it.

“I was lookin’ for _ya_ …” Eggsy sat next to Addie by one of the columns. He just sat there, in respect to her mourning. No hugs, no touches, no kisses or tears.

“I wanted to be alone.” She leaned against the hard cold building. She was away from the mass, but closer enough to hear them and observing them in their sadness.

She had not lost someone this time, but many almost lost her. A few years ago she wouldn’t had minded to be dead, but now… Now she just couldn’t leave, she couldn’t leave Eggsy behind.

“Is this because of me?” He asked with his eyes down avoiding soft light of the evening.

_“For my nightmares…”_

His mind whispered.

“No.” Trevor murmured with her eyes closed. “It doesn’t have to do with you or your nightmares.”

She had the power to read his mind, he felt so alleviated to hear it. His fingers looked for Addie’s right hand in a fleeting touch that was more intimate than any other expression of affection.

“Do you see that woman over there with that child?” Trevor said with her eyes fixed in two figures standing in a near set of stairs.

“Yes, they were at the shop the other day.” Eggsy recalled. It was the same day they had their heart-to-heart conversation. He would never forget that day.

“I gave my jacket to the boy when escaping from the theater.” Addie explained. Her fingers laced to his left hand searching for comfort.

“It saved his life.” Unwin pointed out. He left her hand go and embraced Addie with is whole body this time.

“Both of them, actually.” She leaned over him and rested her head in his shoulder, trying to hide from an imaginary cold.

_“They were looking for you at the shop.”_

Eggsy’s completed in his head.

The mother and son were at the shop to thank her for saving their lives, unaware of Addie almost losing hers.

“They said I saved them both. I did nothing.” Trevor hugged him tightly. She felt his kisses in her hair. “Their suffering makes me aware of my position in the world.” She continued. “Have you ever wondered if we did the right thing?”

“If we haven’t done it, this could have been a lot worse, you know it.” Eggsy replied seriously while looking at the people now singing; a soft and lethargic sound that reverbed in their bodies.

“I look for some comfort in all of this. I try to convince myself that all of this is worthy…” Addie said to him.

“It is.” He fixed his eyes in the chocolate ones he adored so much. There wasn’t much he could say about it, but this was what Kingsman was about: saving the world in silence. No medals, dinners, galas or ceremonies to congratulate them for their services to the world.

They were spies. They were all and no one at the same time.

“We lost so many.” She repositioned herself passing an arm over his waist, while he did the same with her.

_“Harry…”_

“I wish I could have done somethin’ to save him.” Eggsy expressed with his memories alive. He could almost see him passing through the crowd. “I couldn’t help him, and sometimes the guilt hunts me.”

“But when that happens I always look at your face and I remember all I have… my family, my friends and… You.” Unwin caressed her face tenderly and whispered lovingly. “And everything is worthy again.”

“Me?” Addie asked in innocence, she didn’t remember she still had that feeling in her.

“I can’t imagine a world without you.” Eggsy kissed her and held her in his arms making the time stop… Making the sadness leave.

 

***

   She stretched lazily in front of her computer. The last of her delayed reports finally done after so many days. It was amazing how much paperwork accumulated in her desk in almost ninety days of absence.

But now, she was finally free to focus in future assignments and mission. Percival, the always quiet and obedient knight, was nagging her to get new _toys_ for his next mission, apart from all the complaints he had on her replacement as handler, he even complained about Guinevere’s style of command.

Aderyn thought that once she was back he would stop pestering her, but no… _crass error_. He never forgot about it and was determined to make the life of his handler even more miserable. If that was possible.

Galahad, her sweet Galahad, managed himself smoothly during her forced leave; perhaps it was due to his habit of improvising. That didn’t prevent him from requiring new aliases and back stories for his future missions as repayment. He had his favorites, but he had come up with very absurd ideas not necessarily located in the gentleman’s code.

It would pass, all would pass and everything would come back to normal.

She was back and in command once again, and the best part was that her heart felt full, her soul felt complete and that was her boyfriend’s magic. No more dramas, no more tears, no more fears…

Just the two of them holding hands in a cab going home in the evenings, or drinking coffee early in the mornings; maybe a short peck in a lonely corridor of the mansion.

She liked that.

She needed no more.

“Blasine.” The red hair of her best friend materialized through her office’s door.

“Guinevere, ma’am… May I help you?” Trevor asked still caught up in the warm that filled her thoughts.

“There is a call for you at comms, would you come please?” Guin explained with some weariness in her voice.

“What is it? Are the agents all right?” The Quartermaster never looked like that. It certain was important.

“Yes, they are.” Guin dismissed her worries. “However, this is a very delicate matter.”

“You are scaring me, ma’am.” There it was. Guinevere was never part of the nervous lot, so why start now?

“Blasine, Queen Tilde is online and wants to talk to you.” The reason was simpler than Trevor expected, but not really pleasant.

“ _With_ me.” Addie corrected. She was a person as far she could remember and not really a Swedish servant. “Where is Galahad?” She added immediately. Oh, she would talk to him about it. Better not be involved, because if so…

“Lancelot and Percival are with him at comms.” Guinevere shielded the agents not really knowing why. Maybe it was the salty expression in Aderyn’s face.

“Arthur?” The Handler inquired tying up loose ends.

“He is also there.” Guin pointed out. “Please, Aderyn, do not lose your control. We need to avoid any diplomatic tension with Sweden.” There were reasons to be terrified of Aderyn Trevor’s reactions, but she would never talk about them freely.

“Don’t worry.” Trevor smiled comfortingly. “I know what to do.”

“That is precisely what scares me.” The Quartermaster shuddered.

Let’s hope for the best.

Let’s hope for the best.

***

   When they entered the comms room all the chattering ceased. Bad sign.

Aderyn blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, but in fact, she was well awake.

“Your Highness, Agent Blasine is here.” Arthur left the command seat for the handler, while Percival, Lancelot, Guinevere and Galahad were looking at the screen in silence right behind the seat.

Addie tried to make eye-contact with her boyfriend, but he didn’t react. Roxy elbowed him slightly and he threw her a little smile. Archibald hid a snort and Arthur looked at all of them in disbelief. They were all children. What an ordeal!

“Good evening, Your Highness.” Trevor said once seated in front of the screen. There she was the blond woman in her fancy tailored pastel dresses, with pearls in her ears and neck, and a small tiara in her golden hair.

That woman was perfect, but so she was.

“Oh, God bless you, Agent Blasine.” Tilde’s blue eyes shone in an odd way of expressing her internal joy. “I have wanted to talk to you for a long time. I was informed of your unfortunate condition and your long recovery. I sincerely wanted to thank you for everything you did for me and my nation, and to apologize for having put you in that position.” The Queen spoke in the well-rehearsed manners she applied when talking to journalists and the press in general.

“It was my duty, Your Highness.” Addie detailed with a sheepish smile that masqueraded her cold voice.

“Still, you risked your life for me, as your brave colleagues also did, and that courageous action deserves to be awarded.” Tilde continued not noticing how Addie was starting to cringe.

“It is not necessary, Your Highness.” Trevor insisted. For God’s sake, she wasn’t a servant, she needed no rewards. She wanted to run away from comms. She would kill Guinevere after this, she 100% would.

“I would like to name you Dame of the Royal Order of the Seraphim.” Queen Matilde showed Addie the medal through the camera.

“Your Highness, with all due respect, I don’t deserve it. I’m just a commoner.” Addie tried in her most honest tone one more time. She could see some silly smiles forming in the faces of her friends and colleagues. Why did she have to tolerate that bullshit?

“You saved my life, Agent Blasine. You deserve much _much_ more than this.” Tilde explained, and this time she said it for real. There was no arrogance in her words and Addie took her chance as it came.

“My name is Aderyn Trevor, Your Highness. I can see you don’t remember it, but I certainly do remember.” The Handler specified. It was enough.

If she was considered so important by the Swedish Royal Family better start treating her by her name. Because she had a name and she rather liked it.

She was Aderyn Eliza Trevor. Handler’s Director of Kingsman. She was director of the spies that spied spies. Not only Agent Blasine.

“Addie…” Percival warned her seeing the end of the conversation.

“Your Highness, there is one thing I want from you, though.” Oh, Addie would have a sweet revenge in the tenderest of ways she could imagine.

“Oh, please, tell me.” Tilde begged just like a little child before being told that Santa didn’t exist. 

“Aderyn, stop right there.” Guinevere tried and failed.

“Blasine, this is insubordination.” Arthur reminded the handler.

“Your Highness, I’m in love with Agent Galahad, and I’m certain he loves me dearly too. From now on, I will ask you to refrain yourself from requiring his company in future missions as your bodyguard, companion or part-time lover, since I won’t allow being fooled a second time.” Aderyn told the Queen. The Handler’s look was stern and her voice severe. “You have eleven other agents to choose, but Agent Galahad is out of question. As he would say and I quote: ‘I’m not fucking about’. He is mine and I hope that fact is clear to you from now on.” She finished, stood proudly and added.

“Thank you for the knighthood. Good evening, Your Highness.”

She walked out of the room in silence, while her colleagues only could stare at her.

Not even the Queen was able to verbalize her astonishment.

***

   Eggsy facepalmed himself when they left the room for Arthur to sort the mess out. How was his girlfriend able to say all of that and not even flinch after throwing a fucking grenade between Kingsman and Sweden? She was, indeed, impressive.

Trevor was not around them, of course; her getaway was as fast as her speech to the Queen. Their friends were visibly in shock; well, mostly him, Guin and Archibald. Roxy was having the time of her life.

“I promise that never in my life I have seen you that red, Eggsy!” She laughed out loud when the door closed behind them.

“Oh, Rox! Shut the fuck up! This ain’t funny.” Unwin cried. He let himself fall in one of the sofas from HQ.

“It is! It is!” She insisted, with small tears in the corner of her eyes.

“I can’t believe she did it.” The Quartermaster massaged her temple in confusion. Everything she told Trevor not to do happened right in front of her.

“What were you expecting, Guinevere? She was raised by Harry Hart and James Spencer.” Percival added next to Eggsy. He should have done something to stop her, but he was sure it would have been in vain.

Warnings were of no use with Aderyn Trevor. She took the worst from her parental figures. She was as reckless as her mother, she had no filter just like James, and she could be as arrogant as Harry. She was a time bomb.

“Oh, God… this is going into shit.” Eggsy took his glasses off and ignored the giggles from his best friend.

“And she doesn’t open the door, right?” Archibald asked Guin, who just move her head in negation. Smart little handler that hid in a bunker inside a bigger bunker.

“I can’t take off Arthur’s face from my mind! It was fucking hilarious.” Roxy followed with her narration. She would never let this pass, not in a hundred years. She really liked Addie, she was perfect for her best friend: both were crazy.

“She walked away with so much dignity…” Guin gave up and laughed alongside Roxy.

“The Queen’s face was priceless.” Percy recalled fighting a smile.

“Merlin’ll kill me; and Tilde too!” Eggsy allowed himself to chuckle. They were right.

The whole situation was bonkers.

“But Addie loves you, it’s not that bad.” Roxy reminded him.

   It was amazingly funny to have a declaration of love like that one, but heck, he felt so exposed and miserable. For once he could understand what the rest of the people felt when he was around not filtering his words.

This was payback.

“Boss?” Unwin stood up when Arthur appeared in the room with a tired expression.

“What did the Queen say?” Archibald made the question for Eggsy.

“She is laughing, she is _fucking_ laughing and she also said that if you two get married…” He spoke to Eggsy. “You should invite her, because she will be so happy for you two and that she would love to be your maid of honor.”

“What!” Eggsy almost chocked. _Marriage?_ Tilde was as crazy as the whole Kingsman lot was.

“Arthur, don’t take it on Blasine.” Guinevere intervened for the Handler. They were friends after all, and it wasn’t that bad. The Queen clearly enjoyed the conversation, and why ignoring the fact that the Swedish royal deserved some reality shock?

“I’m sorry, but this kind of behavior cannot occur here.” Arthur said for all of them to make up their minds, in case they were considering some kind of insubordination. Heck! It was like having Harry and James back in headquarters all over again.

“Arthur, she didn’t do anything wrong.” Roxy defended her friend.

“Lancelot, I expected this from your colleagues, but not from you.” The man declared visibly concerned with the power the handler had over the agents.

“She is right.” Unwin added, his arms crossed over his chest. “Suspend me. I take the blame.”

“Eggsy!” The scandalized voice of Morton filled the room.

“My girlfriend did nothin’ wrong.” Galahad persisted. Percival couldn’t agree more with him.

“Eggsy, do you really love her?” Arthur asked. But it wasn’t Arthur the king of Kingsman, but Merlin, his old friend, talking.

“Fuck yeah.” Unwin fixed his gaze in his boss, the energetic determination he was known for was still there in a wild shade of blue in his eyes.

“You will have seven days suspension.” Arthur granted. He wanted to sound angry, but instead he sounded defeated. “Please, when you finish your shift, go to my office, Galahad.”

“Yes, Arthur.” Eggsy agreed.

His friends only smiled at him.

***

   Addie saw him standing outside of her office. He looked… different. A spark difficult to interpret in his eyes and the fine line of his lips in a smirk that did not seem playful, but rather enigmatic.

“Hey!” He stepped forward and closed the door behind him.

“Hey.” She greeted holding a hand in mid-air for him to grab it. She was reading a few pages in her desk.

“How are you?” He asked cautiously. His hand already squeezing her fingers.

“I feel relieved, actually I feel like if a heavy burden has left my shoulders.” Aderyn joked with her reaction in front of Tilde. “Are you mad at me? Did I cross the line?” She questioned worried of the unreadable expression of her boyfriend.

   He leaned over and kissed her passionately. His hands dancing over her body claiming what he felt it was his. She deserved that and more.

She let him do as he pleased, already lost in his touch. She had missed his body, and the hunger that accumulated between them. She didn’t want it to stop, because that man was hers and she would fight for him with everything she had at hand.

“I love you.” He whispered in her lips. “Never doubt it, never forget that, a’right?” His eyes blue and deep made her melted by the proximity.

“Eggsy…” Addie mumbled weakened by the warm of his breath against her skin.

“You are mine… as I am yours.” Eggsy told her a dark shade of passion tinted his eyes. The husky voice he used to said that let no space for doubts.

“Yes, Eggsy.” She accepted as excited as he was.

“One night out. Just the two of us.” Unwin blurted out, he wanted to ask but he didn’t want a negative, so he sort of ordered. “You in a fancy dress, me in a good suit, nice food, just us… No Kingsman, no titles, just us…”

“It’s a deal.” Aderyn promised panting heavily.

“Good.” Eggsy let her rest in her seat, before disappearing as a warm breeze of spring.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the new kudos, and if you can leave more of them, a line or two are always well received.


	27. Tempestuous Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello again.  
> Sorry it took so long.  
> Unbetad, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Ah, grab some tissues.

   He was happy.

It was a nice evening and an even better night. He slept like a baby in Aderyn’s arms. The warm bath with lavender oil, the massages he got; the steamy cup of chamomile tea and the soothing voice of his girlfriend worked perfectly to control his anxiety. He wasn’t even conscious of when he fell asleep.

At the beginning he didn’t want to spend the night at her flat; the last time they shared a bed he made a mistake that hunted him until that very moment. He was scared of himself, but she decidedly held his hand and told him that everything would be just fine… and it did.

   Now he was holding her tenderly, kissing her hair, listening to her breathing while she convinced herself to fully open her eyes and start a new day of her life… of their lives.

“ _Wot_ are _ya_ doin’?” Eggsy demanded when Addie pushed him away in an outburst of energy and held her arms and legs in midair.

“Stretching…” She continued pushing him to the border of the bed.

“I’m fallin’.” Unwin complaint. “Roll ove’…” He said not amused, but fighting to stay on the bed.

“Nah… don’t want to.” Addie pressed her palms in his chest to push him out of the bed.

“C’mon, stop it.” He pushed back and put his body on top of hers.

“This is _my_ bed.” She reminded him.

   Eggsy ignored her and kissed her lightly; his head resting on her neck.

“Does your mother know you are here?” Trevor asked passing her arms over his back.

“Work.” He mumbled.

“Oh.” Clearly, he wasn’t telling his mother that he was spending the night before and the night after a mission sleeping with his girlfriend. Of course he wouldn’t; even if it was just sleeping.

“Snuggle…” Eggsy pressed his lips on her neck, like a small dog seeking shelter in a cold day.

“You should get up…” Addie told him with a giggle at the end of her sentence. She couldn’t be serious around him.

“I’m stayin’ with _ya_ the whole day, I ain’t movin’” Unwin tightened his grip on her body as a protest.

“The sooner you leave, the sooner you will be back in here.” Addie whispered seductively in his ear.

“I love _ya_.” He pecked her lips one more time with his blueish gaze resting in the dark one.

_“More than life itself.”_

Unwin read the statement crossing his mind.

“Where are you going?” Addie questioned when he left the bed in a fluid movement that left her with a sudden emptiness.

“Showe’…” He explained and stretched in the bathroom’s door.

Eggsy saw himself being grabbed by his waist and the warm air from Addie’s nose caressed his back in surprise.

“Hey, what’s it, babe?”

“Nothing.” She replied shyly. “It’s just that…”

“Yeah?” He turned around and put his forehead in hers.

Addie hid her eyes a little before saying carefully the words trapped in her throat.

“I love you, Eggsy.”

Denying that his heart skipped a beat would have been lying painfully. How would he not love so much sincerity, so much purity… so much love?

“Let’s get to the showe’…” His big smile betrayed the flutter his heart was feeling and he barely could hide joyful tears.

“No…” Addie tried to escape from his hands grabbing her body.

“ _Ya’re_ smelly.” Eggsy chirped dragging her into the bathroom.

“Liar!” She defended her territory in vain. “You are.”

“Clean me then…” His sexy smile was wider and his tone playful.

“Cheeky.” Addie passed her arms over his shoulders and kissed him sweetly.

“I have to work.” Eggsy fought himself and let his girlfriend go.

“Yes, you do.” Addie agreed and decided to be productive for once. “I’m preparing coffee.”

“Thanks, babe.” Eggsy said before closing the bathroom door.

 

***

   It was pure swag; that could only mean one thing: favours to be call.

Now that he was Arthur many things made much more sense than when he was Merlin. Good thing was that he had contacts everywhere, always a few strings to pull if it was necessary. Most of them harmless.

“Boss, I need a favour.” Eggsy walked to his seat swiftly.

“Eggsy, good morning.” The older man followed the gentleman card.

“Mornin’ bruv, I need a favour.” Eggsy got the hint and persevered in his request.  “Actually, I need two.” He corrected himself.

“Shoot.” The olive eyes of his superior were pure smug defiance.

“I need _ya_ to use your connections…” Galahad started cryptically.

“And the other one?” The new Arthur inquired knowing it was something closer to Eggsy’s heart, not Kingsman.

“I think _that_ would be a bit more difficult.” Unwin pondered a smirk in his thin lips.

“I have forty-eight hours, don’t I?” The King reminded the knight of his mission abroad. Eggsy wasn’t difficult to please. In fact, Eggsy was the less problematic of his knights, requirements-wise of course, so why not indulging the young man with a couple of favours.

“Arthur, _ya_ ’re the guv’nor.” Eggsy beamed and so did his boss.

 

***

   His forty-eight hours in Malta were totally his cup of tea. Identifying, marking and tracking a possible asset for a later mission; delivering some documents in an embassy and a night in a fancy hotel with a Jacuzzi. He only missed his woman.

Good thing she was waiting for him back at home ready for a pending night out in a red dress, because she had the brilliant idea of asking him what color he preferred and he was no fool: he loved her in red, intense and vivid red.

“Looking good, Eggsy.” Jeremy observed his colleague when he saw Unwin walking out of fitting room one.

It was an astounding tuxedo, bespoke of course, Kingsman tailored for Gary Eggsy Unwin only. Black jacket, trousers and bowtie with a silver grey waistcoat and perfectly shining oxfords, white shirt and accessories included.

“Feeling good, J.” Eggsy looked at himself in the mirror one more time before the tailor closed the door behind his back. His waist looked sharper than ever and his shoulders were perfectly squared; he even looked taller. What a surprise!

“Date night?” Jeremy asked around already knowing the answer.

“Yep.” Eggsy fidgeted with his cufflinks. “I’m takin’ my girl to Fenchurch1… Arthur’s courtesy.” He explained.

That was the first of his favours. _Fenchurch_ was as expensive, posh and fancy as it sounded. For any other person it would have taken months to get a reservation there and Eggsy didn’t have it as a first option, in reality he presented a list of places to Arthur, who decided which one was more in debt with Kingsman or him and… that was Fenchurch.

“Wow! That explains the fancy look.” Jeremy was really impressed. Eggsy was playing his best cards and had no shame on doing so. “Miss Trevor will love _Sky Garden_.”

“Do _ya_ really think I look sharp?” Unwin asked one more time checking his outfit.

“What do you think, Andrew?” Jeremy let the tailor talk. He knew about tailoring as any other knight, but better asking the expert.

“You look like a true gentleman, sir.” The man said to Eggsy. “Because you already are a gentleman, with or without the suit.” He completed for the two young agents’ embarrassment.

It was sort of a tradition to ask Andrew to make his suits for any occasion. He did the first one that Harry required for him before being a Kingsman, and now the man knew his preferences and measurements so well that he could trust the tailor blindly with a piece of clothing.

“Andy, _ya_ ’re definitely gettin’ a raise by the end of the month.” Galahad accepted the compliment with some pink shade in his cheeks.

“I will be looking forward to it, sir.” The tailor would take his word as a true gentleman.

“Hey, there you have!” Jeremy cheered the agreement. “You heard the man, Eggs.”

“This is the most expensive compliment I’ve got in my life.” Unwin joked and blamed his ego for it.

“Oh, sir, just for your information, the truth has always a high price.” Andrew recalled.

“Good point, Andy, good point.” Eggsy granted without losing his good mood.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten the flowers.” Bors reminded his friend looking around the shop for them.

“Of course not.” Galahad received a delicate bouquet of white, pink and red flowers buds from Andrew. “Lilies and roses.”

“Her favorites.” Jeremy pointed out. Eggsy left no detail up to fate.

“Indeed.” Unwin looked smug with his decisions and plans. “A’right, I should get goin’. I have few things to do before goin’ for Addie.” He checked his watch and took a dark coat for later.

“Good luck, charmer.” Jeremy offered his hand and then adjusted his friend bowtie. “I will be in Belgium while you have fun.”

“I’m _Eggsy Fucking Unwin_ , I don’t need luck.” Eggsy joked one more time truly happy that everything was going smoothly. “Be careful and see you tomorrow, J.” He held Jeremy’s hand and reminded himself to check on the young Bors the next day to make sure he was back in England in one piece.

Eggsy left the tailor shop in Saville Row as happy as he could be.  

Time to use his second favour: a black jaguar parked outside the shop.

Arthur was the real guv.

 

***

   One of the consequences of V-day was the increasing necessity of the powerful to feel safe in their lairs, residences or penthouses. Jeremy hated it. He wasn’t supposed to be trying to escape from the main residence into a bunker that clearly didn’t offer many options to leave, in his case, with his head intact and still stick to the rest of his body.

Everything went way down after he exposed his target’s organs trafficking business with one of the most powerful medical insurance companies in Europe. Kingsman was tired to read news on migrants disappearing right after crossing the borders of different countries.

The impression that his target got was that Bors, being young and looking innocent, was just an unwanted witness of his deals, but that didn’t prevent to send his men to hunt the tall blond.

Bad thing that Bors was not the dumb blond… and neither was Percival that had infiltrated the property and was cleaning the top floors with his shooting skills. Not that he didn’t enjoy close combat, but if he could avoid it, why ruining his perfect suit?

« _Bors, position._ » Guinevere required. Her eyes moving fast over her screens.

“South elevator. Where is Percival?” Jeremy informed. The two men facing him, hit the ground when the agent punched them and threw them against a wall, before leaving a grenade behind his back.

« _Three floors up._ » Guinevere passed the intel and counted the chances to retrieve the agents before the estimated time.

“Good, because someone triggered the alarm.” Bors told his boss.

« _Oh, tell me something new, agent._ » The Quartermaster played her cards, closing and opening the doors of the fortress like in a mouse trap: just like an experiment.

“I’m going to need a good sniper to cover my back.” The man continued. His glasses warned him of the movement of at least 20 men heavily armed coming his way. He still had bullets, he only hoped not to use them before being necessary.

« _Good thing I’m in the other side, Bors._ » Percy spoke into his ear sounding calm and collected. It was like nothing would break his temperance.

“Yeah, but you could hurry a little, Percival.” Jeremy sounded tired already.

« _You are being sassy, certainly your association with Galahad had left some marks._ » Percival’s voice echoed one more time.

“Bruv, really?” Bors faked Eggsy’s accent.

« _You see?_ » Archibald pointed out. « _Are you ready for some action?_ »

“Of course.” Jeremy not only faked the accent, he would play Galahad for a while.

« _Sassy, agents are sassy._ » Guinevere stated on the other side of the line.

 

***

   The words left him the moment she walked towards him in a long dark coat that hid her small body wearing a long silk dress in passion red. Not even a stuttered ‘ _hi_ ’ was heard between the both of them. Aderyn saved him with a soft touch of their lips pressed together.

“I guess these are for me, aren’t they?” She took the flowers from his hands feeling the electricity at the contact.

“Yeah… Yes…” Eggsy reacted lost in the glow of her eyes framed by a fine cat-eye make-up.

“My favorites, thank you.” Addie winked at him, gesture that only highlighted the happy spark in her gaze.

“Me… I… _shit_ … I thought…” Eggsy tailed after her looking for their car, before hearing her loud complaint.

“He lent you the jaguar?” Trevor sounded disgusted, clearly bothered.

“ _Wot_?” His street accent slipped in surprise.

“He lent you the jaguar, I asked for the Aston Martin and he said _no_ …” Addie told him before getting in the car. “Hell, this is not fair.”

“Well, it is me wooing you, not the other way around.” Unwin recovered his composure and sat in front of the wheel. He would try to let his street persona out of this date. He wanted it to be perfect.

“Oh for God’s sake, Gary… How did you do it? I swear I…” Addie went on checking her hair bun in a small mirror.

Eggsy stopped listening to her the moment his real name was pronounced. He liked the way she said it, a smile crossed his face. It sounded sweet and intimate. This was the first time he liked to hear his name. He wanted to listen to it more on her lips… At different times, in different moments, every single day.

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” He added holding her right hand. The expression in his face resembled the one of a child that had witness a trick of magic for the first time.

“I…” She cut off her rambling. “You don’t look bad either. You have always been handsome, but today you look really dashing.” Addie brought his hand to her red lips.

She would have said more; to say for example that only looking into his eyes was breathtaking; that he looked like the handsome men from the 40’s black and white movies; that his only presence made her weak and vulnerable.

“Shall we?” Eggsy asked softly.

“Please.” Trevor let him drive still under the spell of the man seated next to her. He was just Eggsy, not glasses, watches or umbrellas.

This was a real date between only the two of them.

 

***

   It certainly was not a miscalculation. There were too many enemies following them. It took Percival half an hour to clean the top floors before meeting Bors in the ground floor; where his colleague was hidden behind a truck he found in the basement.

The boy was surrounded by enemies and Guinevere was still figuring out a way to take both of her agents out of the building without risking their lives. She already had a retrieving team coming to them, but they needed to leave soon before the target’s men would notice and attack the team.

« _Bors, situation._ » She demanded, her fingers without stopping to type.

“I’m running out of ammo.” Bors said. He had ten or twelve more bullets to shoot, that would mean he had to engage in close combat to reach the extraction point.

“So am I.” Percival added counting his own bullets, no more than twenty. “Guinevere, any help?”

« _If you go down two floors there is a sewer that goes straight to the south bank of the waterfall._ » The Quartermaster’s knowing tone informed the men.

“That would be at least 8 minutes…” Percy calculated. If they had to run that would make more difficult to hit the right points of the enemies.

“We won’t make it.” Bors replied, his voice trembled.

“Alternatives, Quartermaster.” The senior agent asked. Merlin laways had a plan B, Guinevere surely had one too, didn’t she?

« _Percival, that’s the only option._ » Percival huffed as answer. The Magician only added. « _Another team would take hours. Are any of you injured?_ »

“Bors?” Percival looked at the young man from his spot.

“Fine.” Jeremy answered.

“I’m fine too.” Archie told her.

« _Percival, your vitals are going down._ »

Damn! She was reading his vitals.

“Right shoulder compromised, good thing I’m left handed.” He explained and ignored her. “I have an idea.”

Maybe, just maybe they still had a spark of hope ahead.

 

***

   _Sky Garden_ was famous for having an exclusive gathering of bars and restaurants. All of them of the highest quality and frequently recommended in the newspapers either by their cuisine or by their view of London.

Spending a night at Fenchurch never crossed Aderyn’s mind and she could not really understand how Eggsy was able to think of it in the first place, not that he wasn’t able to, but she would have been equally happy with a cold slice of pizza and a beer seated in a rooftop anywhere else as long as Eggsy was next to her.

And she wanted him to know it.

“Thank you Eggsy, this is lovely.” Addie sipped her white wine. “The view is magnificent.”

“I… I really wanted to spoil _ya_.” Eggsy finished his _Goodwood Estate fillet and shin of beef, wild garlic pesto, roasted onions and bitter leaf_ 2.

“You are doing it right, but just for you to know it… I don’t need fancy dinners or lady-like dresses to be happy, I just need you.” Her fingers moved across the table to hold his.

“Addie…” He started to say before being interrupted by a voice that he already had forgotten.

“Eggy!” He never expected to hear that voice again, even less to see that posh face one more time in his lifetime. “Is it you, Eggy?”

“Eggy?” Trevor asked, who had never heard that variation of her boyfriend’s name before. 

“Digby Barker.” Unwin chewed over the name and the memories attached to it.

“So, it’s you then?” The blond man in his late twenties asked with amusement fixed in his round features.

“In flesh and bone.” Eggsy said standing in front of him when the contact was inevitable. What a surprise that he and his family were not in Valentine’s pocket years ago. Here he was now as disgusting as always.

“So, do you continue playing the spy? Nice tux, you had to kill Charlie for it, didn’t you?” Digby recalled feeling smug with himself.

“Not really, just a bunch of pricks like you.” Unwin pointed out in a hush voice, calm enough to scare anybody. He was about to punch Digby, his fists already clenched and his jaw set in less than a second.

“Gary, no.” Addie reached his right arm.

“Gary? Who on Earth is Gary?” Digby directed his attention towards Addie. He checked her out shamelessly. “Wait a little… Who are you, gorgeous? Don’t tell me you paid her.” He added for Eggsy.

“Oh, shut up your mouth. You will learn your lesson now.” Eggsy was already in motion. That prick could say anything to him, call him whatever he liked, but something completely different was messing with Addie. Nobody touch his woman. _Nobody_.

“Don’t.” Trevor stopped him one more time.

Addie’s eyes eased his hot temper, her chocolate eyes told him to trust her, and so he did.

_“Let me do it…”_

“Do you believe you can afford me, Mr. Barker?” The woman questioned softly. Her body swayed seductively towards Digby.

“Oh, look at that! How much for the night, dear?” The former recruit replied proudly to be right about his assumptions.

Eggsy gritted his teeth, that wasn’t Aderyn Trevor, _his Addie_ … She was _Blasine_ , his handler. Digby would regret showing up that day at that specific restaurant.

“Can I see your hand first? I don’t work with married men… Please?” Addie tilted her head, smiled adoringly, her voice slightly high pitched, but her eyes were ice cold.

“Sweetheart, I’m all yours.” Digby didn’t doubt it; in the end all women were whores, no matter how fancy they looked like. The right amount of money always made them dance.

He couldn’t be more mistaken.

Aderyn Trevor would teach him a lesson he would never forget: to _shut the fuck up_ , as Eggsy would have said.

“Good to know.” Digby beamed showing his hands to Addie, who took his left hand and caressed the knuckles carefully, before applying enough force to make the man cry.

A ‘crack’ sound echoed and Digby’s face twisted in pain and got brightly red.

“Listen carefully, Mr. Barker… I can kill you using only my dessert fork. If you are intelligent enough as I expect from a Harrow boy, you will leave us in peace, no more words, no more jokes, no more screams. Understood?” Trevor remembered briefly the profile she read years ago about the recruits that interacted with Eggsy during Lancelot’s trials.

All of them snobs; entitled rich guys that had no idea how the world worked and that despised those who came from lower classes and minorities.

“Good. Now say goodbye and leave quietly.” Addie added with a smile on her face. Nobody noticed they were having a little disagreement or nobody really cared about their business.

   Horror filled Digby’s features. His right hand swollen and three of his fingers were in an impossible angle for the human bones. That recovery would take some time. No wonder why Barker left hissing and cursing in pain. Eggsy only arched an eyebrow in amusement.

Aderyn sat again, drank from her glass and looked at Eggsy as if nothing had happened. He smiled with tenderness.

“You’re amazin’, _ya_ truly ’re.” Keeping his gentleman side proved to be more difficult of what he thought it would be. Aderyn made him lower his defenses with impressive new acts of bravery.

“Nobody makes fun of my boyfriend and go away without consequences. _Fucking moron_.” Trevor rolled her eyes and let the rage in her interior dilute in the smile her boyfriend was giving her.

“Calm down, bae…” Eggsy recommended. “I must tell _ya_ , you look hot as fuck bein’ badass.” He declared with his mouth and the silver glow of his eyes betrayed the passion that ran through his veins.

“I learnt from the best.” Addie smirked and played with a loose strand of her hair.

“Dessert?” Unwin invited delighted.

“Yes, please.” In a final sip the wine disappeared from her glass.

   They laughed and chatted for a while. The night was turning more interesting with every passing second. This night out proved to be necessary and well deserved, but the little magic tricks were far from ending.

“Sir, everything is ready.” A waiter addressed Eggsy and gave him a keycard.

“Thank you.”

“Everything?” Addie interrogated him. “What else did you plan, Unwin?”

“Oh, it’s just a little something…” He got up and offered his hand to her. “Would you do me the honor?”

   They walked together to the next floor only to find an empty lounge; illuminated by candle lights and the reflections of the city in its majestic windows. The view was breathtaking; the city seemed so peaceful and alive in front of her eyes, lights like bubbles in a champagne flute, filling with magic the dark blue night sky.

Eggsy did his best to put the world at her feet starting with her favorite place in the world: her home… London.

“This is perfect…” For the first time in years she couldn’t find the words to describe her emotions. If she was dreaming she didn’t want to wake up anytime soon, because this world of lights, magic, knights and princesses was where she belonged to for the night.

“Dessert?” Eggsy’s voice echoed in the room.

Aderyn beamed at him. She had totally missed the simple arrangement in the coffee table for their dessert. Some lilies colored gold by the candles adorned a corner of the table, a bottle of Pinot Noir rested open next to the glasses and pieces of dark chocolate with sea salt awaited to be tasted in a crystal bowl.

Aderyn sat next to Eggsy and looked into his eyes with fondness. He just traced her face with his left hand’ fingers, trying to keep as much details as he could in his mind.

“What is it?” She asked in a whisper.

“Addie…” A faint smile danced in his lips. “My sweet Addie.”

She cupped his face and he kissed her palms in adoration. No words were needed between the two of them; they were saying so many things with their small touches and glances. They communicated through the way their eyes traveled over their faces, in the fleeting contact of their lips, in the chuckles they had when a rebel strand of hair fell between their faces.

“I’m sorry.” Addie apologized.

“It’s ok…” Eggsy played with the lock. “I love your hair, never cut it.”

“Much better then…” Addie let her hair flow over her shoulders coquettishly.

“You are so beautiful.” He confessed with open arms to hold her fully.

“You are so good to me…” She settled herself in his chest; her hands seeking for his skin, resting in his acute jaw.

“Addie…” Eggsy pressed his mouth to her forehead. “Aderyn, will you…” He wanted to ask what his heart had been wishing for months now. “Do you…”

“I want you, Eggsy…” She told him; her mouth shortened the distance to his.  “Do you want me?” A breath that felt eternal.

“After all this time, _ya_ ’re all I want…” He kissed her gently and tightened his hold on her body.

“Do you really want me?” She questioned one more time, full aware of the answer by the way in which his eyes became an indescribable mixture of tender blue and determined grey. The colors of the sky before dawn.

“I do.” He stopped breathing, lost in the taste of the woman he loved.

   The heart in his chest raced, the blood pulsing frantically in his veins. He could hear her heart beating as fast as his, waiting for a touch that was deep and secret. His hands, hard and calloused, wandered slowly over her body, provoking the most exquisite sounds that blended with the rustle of the silk of her dress.

Oh, how many nights he waited for that moment!

How much longing filled his heart in the long nights when she was away!  

And now…

She was right there now; murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, desperately fighting with his shirt to feel his soul in his bare skin; guiding his hands on her body to let him taste her in detail.

How many days she wished for his embrace!

How many nights she craved for his body!

And now…

He was there, fracturing her mind to reach her soul; willing to be guided; merging his roughness with the sweetest of words coming from his heart. A heart that had nothing, but deserved everything…

They would spend the night like that, in happiness holding each other covered in dying candle lights and blue shades… but life is more than a midsummer night’s dream.

A monotone sound, similar to bells ringing, announced an impetuous end to their time. A warning of the world spinning around with or without them.

“Not now…” Addie cried panting heavily.

“Bollocks! It’s my day off for fuck’s sake!” Eggsy dismissed his cellphone. His efforts could not end like that.

“Tell me you don’t.” Addie kissed him hard, while he tried to untie the laces in the back of her dress.

“I won’t.” He promised.

The ringing stopped right after that.

Addie took it as a sign to restart their romantic endeavor, and so did he.

She had just repositioned herself under his body, when the sound broke the silence in the room one more time.

“Fuck, I can’t!” Eggsy grumbled and incorporated himself in the sofa they were in.

“Just answer it, must be important.” Addie couldn’t believe this was happening again. It was like they were cursed or as if their love was forbidden by some mysterious force in the universe.

If she was getting impatient to have Eggsy as her man, she could only imagine how much frustration he could have been feeling these past months.

“Yes, It’s me. I’m her’. Tell me it’s an emergency, because I was havin’ dessert and not in the literal sense.” His voice was coarse. Addie laughed at his answer.

 _«Believe me, sir. It’s really important.»_ The voice of Ivory Rowe, Guinevere, Quartermaster of Kingsman, said.

“What is it?” Unwin demanded, while Addie entertained herself with a piece of chocolate, fully invested in his reactions to the person on the other side of the phone call.

 _«Sir, is Miss Trevor with you?»_ Guinevere asked in a cold voice.

“Yes, why?” Addie opened her dark eyes when Eggsy stroked her left thigh over her dress.

 _«Please, both of you come to the manor as soon as you can.»_ Distress. The Quartermaster’s voice was tinted with distress. Something was really wrong at work, especially if Guinevere has to contact them using his private phone number.

“Ma’am, what’s happenin’?” He dared to ask. The answer was exactly what he expected.

 _«Sir, it’s urgent, please.»_ Guinevere insisted.

“Ok, we are comin’.” Unwin gave up on his fantastic night.

 _«Thank you.»_ The main handler hung up.

   Eggsy sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“What’s up?” Addie looked for his eyes that never lie to her. She didn’t need to know who was calling because they would be reporting to one person only: Guinevere.

“No idea, but she wants us there ASAP.” He explained with a sad face.

“Why?” Trevor questioned. Her stomach tightened anxiously.

“No reasons, but there’s somethin’ wron’.” He could not lie to her.

“All right, let’s get going then.” She forced a smile for him, before kissing him one last time.

 

***

   They met about an hour later in the comms room. Addie stopped herself to sniff between the feeds open and the papers in Guin’s desk. Eggsy hugged her to calm her down. The Quartermaster showed up nervously and her face didn’t change when she saw her agents in fancy attires.

“Guinevere?” Eggsy said when the woman stood by the door waiting for them to follow her.

“Come with me quickly.” She commanded.

“Guin, please explain this.” Addie required holding Eggsy’s hand.

“Their mission went wrong.” The Quartermaster told them, while she walked fast ahead of them.

“Their mission?” Addie tried to recall which in her friend meant, because if she was right six agents were working that week.

“Where’s Jeremy?” Eggsy asked worried. The newest agent was on a mission, he would assume he was involved.

“He is ok. Nothing serious.” Guin declared.

“And Percy?” Addie connected the dots. Percy was back up for Jeremy. If Bors had _nothing serious_ then something happened to him… and to Percival.

“Shot.” The Quartermaster’s brevity was a bad sign.

“Is he…” Unwin tried to ask.

“Where is he?” Addie interrupted his boyfriend walking faster than Guin. He was in medical for sure.

“Surgery.” Guin stopped when they reach the surgery wing. “It’s serious.”

“Addie, wait! Addie!” Eggsy followed Addie into the corridor that lead to the operation rooms.

   It wasn’t the first time she saw a scene like that, but this was time different. A memory so strong struck her mind and soul. Her legs failed her when listening to the doctors said ‘cardiac arrest’. She saw the defibrillator coming. It was Egypt all over again.

“Addie, love, calm down! It’s ok! He’s gonna be fine, he’s stron’. Addie, listen to me, look at me!” Eggsy hold her before she could hit the floor.

“No! Leave me alone! GET OFF ME, EGGSY!” Her energy came back in a second. She ran away from him, she ran away from everything.

“Addie, where’re _ya_ goin’?” He intended to follow her, but she wasn’t listening to him. “ADDIE! SHIT!”

“She will be ok, let her go.” Guinevere addressed him, calmer now.

She had no idea the damage she had caused by telling him that. Guinevere was Addie’s best friend, but she was far from understanding Trevor’s feelings. She had never lost someone dear. She was used to death; sure, but living with it was completely different.

“Do not give me orders now, Guinevere. Your job now is makin’ that bastard live, no matter the cost. Go there and do it!” Eggsy told her enraged.

Guinevere took a step back. He made such a mistake.

“Galahad, Guinevere.” Arthur spoke incredulous at the image he was seeing.

“Sir.” Eggsy greeted his old friend.

“Report.” The King commanded.

   Guinevere explained the whole situation, while Eggsy waited for her to finish. He had more urgent matters to solve at the moment.

“Addie ran away… do _ya_ have any idea where did she go?” He asked Arthur. He had to know. He knew everything all the time.

“Is she in the estate?” He asked Guinevere. The Quartermaster only nodded. “I have a few ideas.” He added before giving Eggsy some clues to find Trevor.

 

***

   It was cold, dark and wet. The rain started to fall right after their arrival to the mansion. The sky went dark and cloudy, all hope gone with the lights of the city. Why was it so difficult for them to be happy? He didn’t ask for something impossible. The last time he felt that tired in his mind was the night Addie almost died and he didn’t want to revive the dreadful moment.

“Addie! Addie!” He called her name walking under the heavy rain. “Aderyn! It’s me! Eggsy!”

The path towards the small woods of the state was barely visible. His oxfords slipped in the mud. His girlfriend was wearing heels and a light coat. Why on Earth didn’t he stop her?

He heard her sobs from behind an enormous tree. She was hugging her legs to her chest and tried to keep her body warm.

“Addie? Bae, it’s me! I’m here with _ya_ …” Eggsy kneeled next to her and hugged her closely to his body.

“Eggsy…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Eggsy.” She said crying desperately against his jacket.

“It’s ok. I got _ya_ , everythin’ will be fine. I’m with _ya_.” His poor girl looked so lost. It broke his heart to see her like that. “Look at me, I’m your Eggsy.”

“Archie is… Archie is…” Addie couldn’t say it. She had the feeling that if she mentioned the dark fate ahead of her close friend it would become real.

“He will be ok. He’s stron’, he’ll make it through. I promise. He will always be with _ya_ and I’ll be there too.” Eggsy promised.

“Eggsy… Forgive me, please.” Trevor looked for his face. She wanted him to know she was saying the truth.

“It’s ok. Aderyn, _ya’_ re so important to me, I want _ya_ to be ok. Archie’ll need _ya_ and _ya_ have to be fine to help ’im, right? Would _ya_ promise that to me?” He cleaned her face from the tears and raindrops. He would be there, he would always be there.

“I’m hurting you… no, I can’t.” Addie felt it was wrong to expose Eggsy to her pain again. She didn’t want him to get it wrong; she loved him with all her heart, but this was family and she was so scared to be left alone one more time.

“No, it’s really ok. I know _ya_ love ’im and he loves _ya_ too. But I know I’m the one her’. I’m sure of that. You showed me that tonight.” Eggsy clarified and touched the cold skin of her chest over her heart.

He understood everything. He would do everything in his power for his sister, for his little Daisy. Addie had the right to cry and to be scared. Archibald Ashleigh was the only family she had left. He would never stop loving her for caring about her family, because one day her family would be his family too.

“Eggsy…” Addie cried overwhelmed with the generosity of the man. “My Eggsy, I love you.”

“I love you too, my Addie.” He helped to stand and covered her with his coat. It was damped but not as bad as her clothes. “Let’s go back, _ya_ need to change and sleep.”

“I won’t sleep.” Addie embraced his chest and the started to walk back to headquarters.

“ _Ya_ will because _ya_ have to be stron’ to take care of Archie, ok?” Eggsy told her, and Addie felt relieved of having the best man in the world by her side.

“Good girl.” Eggsy kissed her softly under the rain.

 

***

   She ran towards them with her umbrella opened. A car parked outside the mansion with its lights on.

Unwin was about to be cry too. He couldn’t deal with this on his own, but he had to be strong for all of them.

“Eggsy, what happened?” Roxy asked him.

She had taken some time off to see her family, and while they were having dinner she got the call from her boss. It wasn’t easy to brush off her family inquiries, but she had the good idea of taking her father’s car.

Aderyn looked so miserable and Eggsy, oh Eggsy, seemed exhausted.

“Rox, _ya_ have to be stron’, a’right?” Unwin said with his cold face.

“Aderyn, what is it?” Roxy redirected her attention to Trevor.

“He got shot.” Addie mumbled, fighting the tears. “He lost too much blood…”

“How? He was being tactical support.” Morton declared confused. Eggsy moved his head in disagreement. “Where is Jeremy?” Roxy demanded to know. She was tough, but right now she wanted facts to make sure that her suffering was real.

“He is ok.” Eggsy stated. He indicated the mansion. They wouldn’t stay in the rain calling bad omens.

“I need to know what happened.” Roxy walked with them.

“We will. Now we need to have some rest, we need to be clear for tomorrow morning…” His good judgement spoke for him.

“Eggsy, was this a setup?” Roxy continued with her mind slightly calmer, but her heart was in pieces.

“I don’t know, Rox.” Unwin helped his girlfriend to sit in the hall and turned to Roxy to hug her too. “I swear I don’t know.”

Uncertainty was his worst fear and the night seemed eternal as the uncertainty in his heart.

 

***

   She trembled, but she insisted that she wasn’t cold. Eggsy covered her with a towel. He and Guinevere decided that Trevor would stay at the mansion in case something changed with Percival during the night. Roxy was already waiting at the room the agent would have after his surgery, willing to spend every minute available with him.

Eggsy walked Addie to the barracks to rest. It felt like a déjà vu being there again, now as an agent.

“Stay here tonight.” He said sitting next to Addie and dried her tears one more time. Eggsy put some dry clothes next to her. “Take a shower… change. I’ll bring _ya_ fresh clothes, ok? Give me your keys.” She just gave him her purse. She wasn’t even aware that she was carrying one after her arrival at HQ.

“This is yours.” Addie touched the fabric carefully, still moping a little.

“Yes.” It was one his track suits. She would not stay in a wet and dirty dress for the rest of the night.

Trevor covered her head with the towel and rubbed her hair with it. She could feel nothing but the cold. The only thing in her head was the body of Archibald Ashleigh very still on a cold stretcher under bright lights in the operation room. 

“Guinevere asked me to give _ya_ this.” Eggsy showed her a small pill.

“I’m not taking it.” Addie mumbled. She sounded offended.

“Please, have some rest.” Unwin begged. He could have tricked her into taking the sleeping pill, but she didn’t deserve that, not at that moment. “Half of it, _ya_ ’re too nervous, _ya_ ’re shakin’…”

It was something she hadn’t had noticed. Her hands were trembling and she couldn’t feel her feet; her vision was slightly unfocused.

“Don’t take too long.” She pleaded with watery eyes.

“I’ll stay her’ until _ya_ fall asleep, ok?” Eggsy kissed her hair and encouraged her to go to the bathroom and change.

It didn’t take long until she was in one the beds curled up to him, feeling drowsy from the pill with her limbs like gelatin.

“I love you so much.” Addie said against Eggsy’s chest.

“I love you too. I really do.” He kissed her cheek.

She looked so small in his clothes and as fragile as a flower among thorns. His mind would stop for the rest of the night. He wasn’t sure if it was three or four in the morning, but he would stay awake for their own good.

   It was around six a.m. when Eggsy received a short text from Guinevere. She waited for him at comms to tell him the surgery was over and that Nynive had good expectations for the next hours. The agent would stay in one of the ICU rooms at medical for observation.

“Bloody Percival…” Eggsy whispered worried at the amount of tubes and catheters connected to the man’s body. “Neve’ do this again… neve’.”

The tear that ran through his face was one that came from memories; better memories with the man that was lying in a bed after being too close to death.

 “ _Always so grumpy, young man…_ ”

Percival told him once, a scotch in his left hand, a newspaper in the other and his glasses hanging in the bridge of his proud nose.

Eggsy always had reasons to be grumpy; silly agents like Percival were one of them.

 

***

**Eight hours ago.**

   Percival analyzed the chances they had to reach the sewer. He would make it for sure, but he needed to make Bors able to do it too. He had to be in command and that would require the least intervention of the younger agent.

“Bors, give me all your bullets.” He told Jeremy.

“What about me?” Bors asked pressing his gun to his back. He wouldn’t give his pistol away without a good reason.

“You will be my mission: follow the way and I’ll cover you.” Percival explained with his right hand extended waiting for the bullets.

“That’s suicidal.” Jeremy claimed and refused to obey his colleague.

“Bors, trust me, I’m an excellent shooter; we will make it in less than eight minutes and I assure you I will keep some bullets for you to spare back at home.” Archibald promised.

He would need all the bullets available to protect themselves. He had more experience shooting in motion and Jeremy was already too tired to aim properly.

“Guinevere?” Jeremy wanted confirmation from the Quartermaster. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Percival. He was there to protect him, but this was crazy.

« _Do as he says Bors, you will be grateful later._ » Guinevere ordered and Jeremy emptied his gun and passed the bullets to the older man.

Their enemies already re-grouping to attack them while there move to their only exit.

“Now, get ready…” Percival warned the boy. He had thirteen bullets to keep them safe. Better get started.

   He left their hideout and shoot twice to different points of the room. First: confuse the enemies. Eleven bullets left.

Jeremy ran when he told him to. He covered both of them for the first quarter of the route. One minute left to reach their exit.

Five men ran after them. Percival took three down, two of them with the same bullet. Nine shoots left. They need to complete the second quarter of their way out. Eight more men joined the survivors of his second burst.

Now he had ten men following them. He dodged the bullets with ease and encouraged Jeremy to keep running. They had six more minutes to be safe and still nine bullets to spare.

In a narrow corridor he took three men down with precise holes in their heads. Six bullets, five minutes and third quarter of the escape route done.

After the narrow corridor there was a freight elevator. Percival cursed; more enemies coming their way. Four more minutes.

They passed the elevator and started the last bit of their road to salvation.

Fifty men made their way towards them. Percival ran. He had to keep his last bullets for an emergency. Bors reached the sewer first after a corner and had to go down the way to see the waterfall and jump into safety.

Percy let him go ahead, knowing that in the sewer he would be safe and there were only a few meters left.

A rain of bullets fell over him and took shelter behind a lonely crate five meters away from the corner.

One of the men among their attackers got closer to the Kingsman agent and Percy’s gun hit the enemy down with two bullets. Only four more to cover himself, but his energy was decreasing, he didn’t know if Guinevere was talking to him or not; he couldn’t hear her with the sound of the gunshots around him.

He emptied his gun when three men approached his spot, they had riffles. He did have one too, but it was empty when he walked into the ground floor.

He was now defenseless.

Running was his only option or maybe it wasn’t. A man from the group shot his companions and took most of them down. He waited for Percival to leave his spot.

“What do you want?” Percival said to the soldier five meters away from him. It was a highly trained man. His stance and the way in which he held his weapons made the Kingsman take a couple of steps back.

He aimed his empty gun to the stranger’s head; maybe pretending would give him some extra time. The man didn’t care about the threat.

« _Percival?_ » Jeremy tried to communicate with his superior still in the sewer waiting for him.

“Keep going, Bors and don’t look back.” Percival replied without taking his eyes from the assailant in the room. “It’s an order!”

The man in the tactical gear continued shooting to all the operatives that approached the room. He did it with ease and calmness, knowing that Kingsman had already taken care of CCTV system and nobody was watching their contact.

“I don’t need your help.” The Agent clarified. His right arm was starting to shake from the pain of an early wound.

“You won’t make it on time.” The man told him. It was a man, a man with a very distinctive accent: European. British born and raised.

Archibald Ashleigh was still in shock to recognize so easily the man in front of him, but said nothing; if Guinevere was in command he would have proof in his feed and that would be enough for Arthur to order a manhunt.

“A hundred men are coming this way.” The figure added holding his riffle closer to his chest.

“Why are you here?” Percival asked again.

Why they had to play that game when stepping into the light was easier for everybody? Why was he hidden? Was it fear? Was he, maybe, a supporter of Chester King? A Valentine’s follower? That would have explained his miraculous survival.

Valentine had spared his life.

“I’m saving your life…” The ghost pointed his short gun at Percival. Not a single gesture of doubt while targeting an old colleague.

The shot was clean and unexpected.

“Why?” Percival felt the warm liquid running through his stomach way too fast. It was a high caliber bullet, with a hard case and from a short distance; enough to perforate his Kevlar vest: extremely lethal.

The man shortened the distance between the two of them and took his goggles off.

“Why are you doing this, Harry?” Percival questioned still feeling himself bold. His vision: a sudden blur. The only thing that didn’t move was a pair of dark brown eyes.

“Intruders down! Retrieve the team, I repeat retrieve the team!” The former Kingsman informed his superiors.

“Murderer…” Percy hissed. “Traitor!” He shouted before falling to the ground.

“Call your partner, you need urgent help.” Harry told him coldly. He still had some minutes before leaving the scene. It was important to make it look real. He needed proof of the intruders down.

“Why Harry?” Archibald asked one more time. His consciousness compromised by the pain.

“I’m saving your life…” It sounded cynical, but in the end it was real.

“Assassin…” Percival cried out.

“Call your partner if you want to live, Percival.” Harry covered his face again and tapped the side of Percy’s glasses before leaving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:   
> 1\. SkyGarden – Fenchurch Restaurant Terrace bookings and menu  
> https://skygarden.london/fenchurch-restaurant   
> 2\. Fenchurch’s menu https://skygarden.london/sites/default/files/ALC%20%26%20VEG%20Fenchurch%2005%2004%2017_0.pdf


	28. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry life happened.  
> But here I am one more time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Love you.

   His pale face gained some color with the arrival of the morning hours. Getting used to wait for people to wake up in the medical ward of HQ would never be easy for him. He still could recall the days he sneaked into white rooms waiting for his mentor to open his eyes; or when he watched over his girlfriend the first night after the Swedish incident.

Now, it was the turn of a friend. He would have never called him ‘friend’ a couple of years ago; however, life was slightly different back then.

He waited a moment before getting closer to Percival, who began to react slowly, mostly his eyes adapting to the light of the room, some sort of grunt from his throat and his fingers shaking.

“How are _ya_ feelin’, bruv? Everythin’ is ok ’round her’. ”

Percival tried to focus his gaze, but his vision was blurry.

“ _Ya_ made it and it’s great. Concentrate on gettin’ bette’.” Eggsy told him. The poor soul must have felt disoriented.

The man only blinked slowly. He recognized the voice and accent talking to him.

“I’m goin’ to be her’ late’, ok? Roxy and Addie were dead worried, bruv.”

Unwin gave his friend more context; and it probably worked because the injured knight stopped shaking.

“Is he still asleep?” Addie asked quietly from the doorframe. Already in the clean clothes he got her before she woke up.

Eggsy left her having breakfast in the barracks, told her to rest while he took a quick look at Percival. It took her less than 30 minutes to reach him at medical.

“Just woke up…” Galahad didn’t finish his sentence before the girl walked directly to man on the bed.

“Oh my, Archie!” Addie caressed his white face. A glance at the monitors calmed her briefly: his vitals looked weak but in normal parameters. She could bet that Percival was barely conscious.

“My God, I was so worried… Never do this again to me, never.” She kissed his temple.

“ _Ya_ see? Told _ya_.” Eggsy replied by the foot of the bed.

“You ruined my date with the handsome guy over there.” Trevor complained to Archibald, knowing he would be pleased of his doings later.

“Babe!” Unwin called her out in a soft voice.

“Is he ok?” Roxy approached the bedside slowly, whispering the question.

“C’mon Rox, her’ is your boyfriend… He looks a bit shite, but that’s how _ya_ like ’im, ain’t it true, mate?” Eggsy came to his best friend’s side and invited her so sit next to Percival. His cheerful tone only made Morton wanting to cry in release.

“Addie, let’s get Guin and Nynive.” Eggsy indicated the door.

“I’ll be right back.” Trevor squeezed one of Archie’s hands and added a short hug for Roxy. “Be good, ok?”

“I’ll take care of him, Addie.” She answered softly.

“Please, do.” Unwin held Addie’s hand and tried to pull her out of the room.

“Egg... sy…” The rough syllables made Unwin stop in his tracks.

“Don’t thank me yet, bruv.” Eggsy said half way out of the room. “I’m good with the girls, I know.” He winked and disappeared.

***

 

   The signature looked perfect next to the Kingsman logo. It was one of the latest reports Guinevere brought to him for examination, final approval and filing.

The woman just stood next to him in perfect silence and posture handling him papers once he had signed the one at hand. She, sadly, had more pressing concerns to solve than being there. There was a fact that was nagging her forcefully since the previous night and apparently her superior didn’t want to talk about it. At least not at that moment.

That was a feature of his temper that she always had admired; his incredible capacity to keep his anxiousness invisible, even in the worst moments. That man was one to be feared and equally respected, no doubts why he became Arthur after the V-day.

“Sir, there’s nothing in Bors’ footage.” She finally spoke.

“What about Percival’s?” The old Merlin inquired with a final stroke of his fountain pen.

“Encrypted.” Guinevere put the last page in her folder.

“Why am I not surprised?” The new Arthur looked at her with a smirk that said more about the knight than about the king.

“If you ask him for the password, he will give it to you.” The Quartermaster stated. Nobody could refuse an order from their boss, right?

“No, he won’t.” Arthur clarified. “We are talking about Archibald.”

“Sir… I did pick up something from his conversation before being shot.” Her words trembled a little, but it was the good thing to say at that moment.

“Guinevere…” He warned her. He knew exactly was she was about to say.

“Percival knows the shooter.” She declared. Her blue eyes were serious, but not afraid in the slightest. “He said he was waiting for that moment.”

“Do you think it was…” Arthur ventured calmly.

“Harry Hart.” Guinevere said plainly.

   He couldn’t react for good or bad, not when Eggsy thundered into the office.

“Boss, Percy’s awake.” He blurted out, his breath a bit fast. “Doc’s checking ’im right now; thought _ya_ wanted to know.”

“Thank you, Eggsy… We will be down in a minute.” Arthur replied carefully, he wondered if the young man had caught part of his conversation with the Quartermaster.

“Are _ya_ doin’ ok?” Eggsy asked both of them. They looked perplexed as if they were doing something secret or wrong.

“Oh, yes agent.” Guinevere reacted first. “A bit startled though. Percival is quite strong.”

“He’s a lucky bastard.” Galahad discarded his darks thoughts for the morning.

They were spies after all, they always had secrets, no need to worry that much.

***

 

   At times, Eggsy wondered how it was possible for someone as private and grumpy as Percival to get the best in life. The senior agent was comfortably settled in a beautiful room at the mansion, still connected to all the equipment that monitored his health; he wished to be treated like that. Apparently, being a _Lord_ had its advantages inside their organization, or maybe Percival was a worse little shit when hurt than he was. There was no other reason to be this lucky.

He let his thoughts go outside the window with the warm sun and green trees at his back. His body relaxed against the windowsill while his mind embraced the somnolence proper of a tired body.

***

   The sensation was so peaceful, he didn’t feel like drowning anymore, but couldn’t recall when he was moved to his private room in the mansion. Neither remembered him being under another agent’s care. The man by the window should have been kilometers away from headquarters. It made no sense at all.

“James…” He murmured doubtful. His voice still rough.

“How are you feeling, Percy?” That cheerful tone from his old friend answered.

“Why did it take you so long?” If Lancelot stood in front of him it was clearly because he didn’t make it on time to his next assignment. _That idiot_.

“I got caught up in this amazing tv show, you know…” The man explained as usual. He always had a reason for everything. He was such a creative creature, that James Spencer.

“You have no sense of responsibility.” Percival complained with a shy smile. His numbness gone, even from his eyes.

“I’m here with you now.” James told him. “I always have been.”

“I have missed you, Fritz.” Percival relaxed.

“I know, Archie.” Lancelot assured him.

Percival closed his eyes for a while and the sentence reverberated in his mind and heart.

_“I know, Archie.”_

_“I know, gorgeous.”_

One more time he felt at peace, and when his eyes opened again James was not there.

“Eggsy…”

“Hello mate.” Unwin rubbed his eyes and rotated his shoulders and neck to reduce the stiffness of his limbs. “Feelin’ bette’?”

“I… Someone was here, someone I used to know.” Percy sort of asked, his eyes rapidly scanning the room.

“ _Ya_ ’re sleepin’, I don’t know…” Eggsy shrugged following his friend’s gaze. It was only the two of them, but why telling that to his suffering colleague?

“Eggsy, promise me you will be careful during missions.” Archibald pleaded confused. He could feel the pulsing wound in his abdomen, but he had the need to tell Eggsy.

“It’s a’right, bruv.” Unwin moved closer to him and examined the blue eyes. They looked small and out of focus. “I can handle myself; Addie’s my handler, remembe’?” He just reassured Percival that he was safe, that there was nothing to be feared.

“Protect her too…” The man begged this time.

“Mate, you’re sweatin’.” Eggsy placed his hand on top of Percival forehead.

“Promise me…” Archie repeated. “Eggsy, promise me…”

“I swear on my life, Addie will be safe and I’ll be awake durin’ missions, is that ok?” The sound of the heart rate monitor elevated, Unwin got a small panic attack.

“Eggsy…” Percival grabbed Galahad’s hand strongly, even in his pain.

“Lemme get the doctor, Percy…” Unwin replied, a strange temperance in his face that defeated Archibald’s fears. “Just a sec…”

Archibald was scared.

***

 

   Nynive’s expert eye checked one by one all of his vitals, wounds and needs. The knight had never been one of the fussy lot. He almost never hissed or cried out in pain, even when he was badly manhandled. Nurses adored him, but thought he was too quiet. On many occasions he was told to cry or say if he was suffering, but the man never did, as if he had a personal code to not bother others in his miseries.

“Percival, sir, let me tell you.” The doctor started. “You are really lucky or the shooter had terrible aiming skills.”

“I have never had luck, doctor.” Percival mumbled resting his head on the pillows.

“Then that twat is a shite shooter, Percy.” Eggsy arranged his bedsheets carefully.

“Apparently so, Galahad.” Nynive agreed with the statement.

“What happened, Bors?” Roxy intervened in her agent tone.

She saw Eggsy going up and down the stairs and following him sensing that Percival was suffering from a relapse.

Bors followed her with the same concern. He secretly believe it had been his fault and instead of being happy to be alive and well, he thought that he should have been in Percival’s place to begin with.

Morton sort of agreed with him.

“I have no clear idea, I’m sorry Lancelot.” Jeremy apologized. “We were outnumbered and Percival told me to go without him…”

“Bors, please.” Addie cut him off. The man clearly didn’t recognize the situation.

Eggsy took the cue for freeing his younger friend out of the room. If not, Roxy would have murdered him. She would not get her answers by torturing the agent.

“Jeremy, come with me.” He passed an arm around Bors’s. “I’m hungry as hell…”

“Yes… Yes, Eggsy.” Jeremy walked by him clumsily.

Roxy swore to find the truth beneath this mess.

***

 

   Dragging his feet, he sat next to Addie and Roxy in the kitchen.

Small and well-equipped the girls had taken the place as their secret lair when in need of some time alone. Addie and Guinevere would spend their lunch together there and Roxy joined them at times for a hot cup of tea in the evenings.

The men of Kingsman stood away from it and the girls had decided that she could take advantage of their chauvinism getting a good place to be at peace inside the mansion. They could play the ‘average woman’ card in their favor from time to time.

Now Morton sipped a big mug of what he guessed was coffee, with a plate of cold toasts next to it, untouched. Addie moved her plate of scones and jam to him. Eggsy took first a sip of her Earl Grey mug.

“And?” Roxy questioned impatiently.

“Nothing…” Unwin swallowed the small bite he had. “He doesn’t know what happened in a four minutes window.” God, he was hungry. Addie only handled him her half-full cup. He smiled. That woman could read his mind, he loved her.

“He wanted to die.” Roxy added, her face on her hand, her eyes nowhere.

“No, Roxanne; Archibald would have never stayed behind to die, I know him.” Trevor declared. “He had a plan and something went wrong.”

The handler seemed so sure about it that Eggsy feared that his two women would end fighting each other.

“How can you be so… _convinced_?” Lancelot asked plainly.

“Because this is not the first time that happens and I checked Bors’ feed.” Trevor explained.

Above everything she and Archibald Ashleigh were, she knew Percival as agent and he would have never given up so easily.

“They were coming to extraction together.” Addie recalled from her own research earlier that day. She only accessed Bors’ feed still open in Guinevere’s archives. She took the chance to read the report the younger agent should give to Arthur before being filed.

“Then what happened?” Roxy said, rebel tears in her eyes. Eggsy moved closer and hugged her in silence.

“I’m not sure… Bors’ communications are full of white noise.” Addie replied. She took the empty plates and mugs away. “And Archie’s is in Guinevere’s desk since she was his handler for the mission; blocked to me, by the way.”

“Damn, that doesn’t help.” Eggsy rambled.

“At least he is with us.” Lancelot sighed. Her friend only held her tighter.

“He is going to get better really fast.” Trevor announced. _Heck, that man was resilient!_

“Oh, yes, he’s really stiff-necked.” Unwin pointed out. Roxy chuckled.

“Look who is saying it.” Addie laughed at him.

“I need to apologize to Jeremy, I was…” Roxy tried to get the right word, but it never came to her.

“In your right to ask the big questions.” Trevor completed for her. “I’ll go with you if you want.” She offered and Roxy smiled at her in gratitude. Addie hurried them to leave the kitchen once she was done with the cleaning.

   The three of them walked back to comms still chatting. Eggsy now held Addie close to him; Aderyn and Roxy’s arms linked.

“Addie, the old Lancelot… What was his name again?” Eggsy changed the subject, sheepish expression on his face.

“James, James Spencer.” His girlfriend told him.

“Do _ya_ know any ‘Fritz’?” He inquired. Addie’s eyes went wide.

“Did Archie call you ‘Fritz’?” She asked back. It had been years since the last time she heard that name.

“Yeah, he was talkin’ in his sleep; I didn’t have the heart to wake him up.” Eggsy replied apologetic. He wouldn’t have denied some comfort to his friend, never.

“It is…” Trevor began to say but changed her phrasing. “Sorry, it _was_ one of James’ aliases… Frederick Langenberg.”

Eggsy listened attentively. His girl’s eyes were in the past.

“James met Archie under that name like… twenty years ago.” Addie shook her head at the thought of them so young.

“He thought I was him.” Unwin told the girls when they stopped next to the underground shuttle. 

“It’s because he trusts you, Eggsy.” Trevor’s contented expression only made him blush. “And he loves you in secret.” She winked at him in delight.

“He’s a good mate, I care about ’im too.” He pretended it was nothing serious.

“Eggsy, thank you for the blood transfusion.” Morton poked his ribs to bring him back to Earth.

He didn’t want to talk about that. He knew that have enough blood for Percival, but he wanted to help as well. A small detail he thought would make no difference, until Roxanne Morton found out.

“Oh, you two are total romantics!” He whined. “It was my duty; Rox, he’s your bloody boyfriend; and Addie, love, he’s like your brother, which makes ’im some sort of brother-in-law to me… I couldn’t let that piece of posh shit die.” His smug face and winner smile only forced the girls to grin in agreement.

“Aww, we love you too, Eggsy.” Addie reclaimed his arms around her in full.

“We love you very much, indeed.” Roxy granted.

“Give me a kiss, Galahad.” Aderyn required, this time with her arms over his shoulders.

“A gentleman always complies.” Unwin told Roxy before he delivered a short peck in his girlfriend’s lips.

“Gross, agents!” Lancelot cried out covering her eyes.

Those two were so silly.

“Now, you go home and have some rest because you have been awake for forty-eight hours or so.” Addie pushed him inside the shuttle. “Plus, you donating blood, off you go.”

“This is why I love you, Addie.” He blew her a new kiss.

The doors closed and Roxy and Aderyn sighed.

“We are ok, we will be ok, all right?” Addie hugged Roxy.

“All right.” Roxy stood there with her colleague and friend.

They all will be all right.

***

 

   Forty days were needed before Archibald Ashleigh could sleep in his own bed. He was happy, but also impatient. He had, as the Kingsman’s doctors would say, _luck_. But in reality he knew exactly why he didn’t die: The shot was meant to incapacitate him, not kill him and that could only be achieved by a professional shooter.

And that resurrected man always was a professional. He still hated him, though.

It _bloody_ hurt. No major organs affected, but muscles and blood veins, he could faintly recall it was messy. Percival was sure that Bors was traumatized.

He was out of the field, and Eggsy and Tristan took charge of most of his missions, while Addie spent at least three days a week looking after him, especially when Roxy was out and about in her own assignments.

For now he would have to deal with a strict diet, detailed shower instructions, a sense of uselessness, abdominal pain, sleeping on his side or with a cushion under his lower back and… Eggsy.

Galahad had made his best to keep him entertained; stopping by even when Aderyn wasn’t around - so Galahad’s concerns seemed sincere to Archie – and at that very moment enjoyed a cold beer seated next to the injured agent in bed.

It other times, James would have carried him downstairs to watch the football match on the big telly in the living room, bridal style must be said; but Unwin was quite comfy in the room and he had zero energy to move from the bed.

“When I required company to watch the match I never imagined you would take the offer.” Archibald followed the movement of the ball on the screen.

His optical _Cutler and Gross_ pair of black half- frame glasses, in acetate and rose gold metal, hanging on his nose made him look a lot more relaxed than his Kingsman glasses. Eggsy would admit that it was a nice change of style, Percival actually looked like someone else, or in an undercover mission.

“Merlin wasn’t interested, mate.” Eggsy said casually taking another sip from his bottle.

“He loves football, as did Harry and James.” Percy scratched the stubble he was sporting since he was sent home. At Kingsman, he asked the nurses for help, at home he didn’t care.

Eggsy could bet he tried to emulate the Italians from the fashion design magazines they had at the shop. Archibald looked too _European_ for the always collected British tailor he pretended he was.

The nurses were rather happy with him at medical though, there was always one available to change his dressings or give him a sponge bath when needed after he was moved to his private room. Percival wasn’t always happy.

Not to mentioned Roxy or Addie who kept an eye on the nurses whenever they felt like it. Eggsy didn’t mind at all. There was no jealousy in him, for now.

Just ask Doris, one of the senior nurses. She claimed to have seen ‘ _each and every cock at the agency_ ’. Nobody wanted to know how she had done so, since not all the men at Kingsman had passed through the medical wing.

Percival flinched when she was assigned to give him his first sponge bath.

Eggsy would never let it pass. Never.

“Really?” Eggsy asked happily. It was nice to have new memories with Percy and from the ones that were no longer around.

“They ended punching each other in a final. Roderick and Harry used to make bets on the results.” Archie continued.

“Who won?” Unwin grabbed some chips from a bowl.  

“Merlin, of course.” Percy replied. He would kill his guest if there was just a single small crumb in his bed.

“Fuck me!”

“Yep, you should fear your current employer, Eggsy.” Archie changed his legs’ position. “Oh, crap!”

His team was losing.

***

 

   She thought she had misheard him. It must have been some kind of mistake, right? She was the Quartermaster; she was not allowed to leave the mansion with missions about to start or in progress.

“You heard me well, Guinevere. Go home, take the rest of the day.” Arthur told her, amused by the conflicting expression of the woman.

“Sir, this cannot be.” She frowned.

“Ivory, this is not an order but a request.” The former Merlin insisted. “You spent here the whole week, you even slept here coordinating the missions, have some rest stubborn woman.” He smiled at her. That creature was hard to convince.

“Boss, that’s not the _why_ I was expecting.” Guin pointed at his smile. Had she hit her head by accident? Was she sleeping and dreaming over the keyboard?

“Look, I can take care of everything here without even breaking a sweat; I have done this since before you were born.” The Scott highlighted with an arched brow.

“I know, but it still is _my_ responsibility, Sir.” She declared unsure of leaving him alone.

“Lancelot is off with Blasine for the afternoon, go and join them, you deal with men all the time, you need your own kind, Guinevere.” He turned off the screen in front of her.

“Boss, there are not people of my kind.” Guin huffed and puffed.

“Maybe, you need to re-discover your kind, Quartermaster.” Arthur clarified.

His new knights and technicians might be over twenty-five but they were still children and needed to bond, to have a life outside the agency. He didn’t want them to be alone by the end of the day, like he was.

Being Arthur was lonelier than being Merlin.

***

 

   Eggsy was in his third bottle of beer and not dizzy in the slightest, not that he wanted to be drunk, but the last time he got totally wasted, Addie let him sleep on her sofa in an unhealthy position for his neck and the hoover sang ‘good morning’ way too loudly the next morning.

Percival had resigned to see the _Chelsea_ losing this time, but at least now he didn’t need to shout at the referee for the yellow cards. His mind had some very interesting matters to sort out.

He had been considering how to say this to Eggsy without angering him, but in the end he would just be honest and wait for the best.

“Eggsy… I’m thinking on proposing.” He informed his blond colleague.

“For mayor?” Unwin joked and rested his beer between the two of them.

“I’m going to ask Roxy to marry me.” Percy stated as matter of fact.

“ _Wot_!” Eggsy blurted. “No, you can’t.”

“Why not?” He should have expected this reaction from Galahad.

“Rox… She is… No…” Unwin shook his head and looked for good reasons to be held against the ridiculous idea Ashleigh had. “You are…” He sat by the end of the bed to face his host.

“Eggsy, I love her and she loves me too.” Percival explained. “I love her in the same way you love Addie.” His eyes were soft and bluer. He even beamed at the confusion in the young man’s face.

“She deserves the best; she’s my best mate… _Ya_ have no right to…” Eggsy told him feeling defeated.

“I’m not taking her away from you.” Archie promised. “She will always be your best friend, Eggsy.”

“Swear to me you will make her happy.” His jaw set and his greenish eyes sparkling highlighted his remark. “If you ever hurt her, I’ll make you pay... Kingsman style.”

“She is so lucky to have you.” Percy squeezed one of Eggsy’s legs. “Not even her brothers would say something like that to me.”

“Because they’re wankers.” Unwin simply indicated. Those men were idiots.

“Yes, they are.” Percival seconded and took a sip from the beer next to him.

“Bruv, that’s my beer.”

Archibald just shrugged.

Eggsy just grinned.

***

 

   Guinevere cut a bite of her lemon pie slice carefully. Almost surgically. Aderyn would never not be amazed by the precision that her friend applied to every aspect of her life. Roxy chuckled sweetly at the image.

During her time at Kingsman, she always wished to have more women around. She had communication with Amelia from time to time, but even sharing the same job, it didn’t feel naturally ‘friendly’. Guinevere was tough like she was and so determined in getting the job done that Lancelot found it difficult to connect with the Quartermaster.

Her vision changed drastically after Addie added herself to the circuit. The Handler had a rich world for sharing and always welcomed comments and observations sent to her via reports or debriefings. Lancelot found an ally in someone she had, at first, distrusted in favor to protect her best friend. All of that, now in the past.

Roxy had a couple of missions with Addie as handler, and she could definitely tell the difference between her regular handler, the Quartermaster and Blasine: the latter was more detailed and in more than one occasion she got a new toy disguised as a very feminine and unique artifact.

Guinevere just poured some milk in her tea and the other two women reacted in surprise at the sudden movement.

“And?” The Quartermaster looked at them from above her glasses. Not her Kingsman ones, but her own for reading purposes. Not without tricks, though. Being smart had her advantages.

“And what?” Addie questioned taking a piece of her chocolate cake. Good thing she was allowed back at the gym. Her belly was almost gone.

“How is it going with Eggsy?” Guin specified with a sly smirk in her red lips.

“Fine, we… I think we are doing the right things now.” Trevor licked her desert fork absentmindedly.

“He is a good guy.  Don’t treat him badly, ok?” Roxy stole a piece of the chocolate cake.

“Never.” Addie crossed her heart. “He is a _great_ man.” She assured them.

Morton nodded in agreement. Eggsy seemed happier than ever before since Addie surrounded him and not seeing that would have been simply mean.

“How is everything going with Archie?” The Handler asked back.

“Perfect.” Lancelot offered some apple crumble trifle to Addie. “We… I… Well, he is an amazing lover.” She just said, a bright blush covered her ivory skin.

She would blame the sugar intake for it.

“Yes, he is.” Addie agreed.

A tense silence landed on the table and the Quartermaster ran away before losing her pretty red hair.

“Uh, oh, sorry. Something from work.” She picked her phone and went inside the coffee shop pretending some urgent development.

Aderyn breathed heavily and apologized abruptly.

“Roxy, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Addie, I know you were Archie’s girlfriend before I came to Kingsman.” Morton dismissed the incident. “I also know you two enjoyed some wedding plans before V-day happened.”

Trevor choked on her tea this time. That was confidential, just a mere thought the two of them had once upon a time in London.

“He told you that, right? We never mentioned it to anyone around us.” Addie held Roxy’s gaze for a while, like waiting for a scowling that never came.

“He did.” It was in the past. She had no doubts about it. “Archibald has no secrets with me.”

“That’s good. He really loves you.” Aderyn felt herself relaxed again.

“And I love him back just the same, if not more.” Lancelot was usually private, but she had learned to trust Aderyn and with that she felt more than comfortable.

“I’m so glad he found you, Roxanne.” Trevor’s words were wholehearted.

“I’m happy too!” Morton pinched Addie’s hand cheerfully.

“Roxy, can I ask you something personal?” Addie kept a watchful eye on Ivory inside the shop. Better if the redhead had no idea of this particular matter.

“Of course, go ahead.”

“How is Eggsy?”

Roxy could see how the other woman turned red and her voice went down.

“Sorry? I guess I don’t know what you are referring to.” She frowned, curiosity painted in her delicate features.

“In bed.” Aderyn Trevor said flatly.

A loud laugh, not proper of her, echoed around them. Guinevere looked at them from afar. Addie felt so awkward, right back in high school.

“Addie, I thought he told you.” Lancelot dried a tear in her eyes. This must have been a joke, right?

“Told me what?” Blasine inquired confused.

“We have never been a couple…” Roxy spoke, her laughing still going on.

“It’s not necessary to be a couple to have sex with each other.” Trevor commented with a serious face. “Maybe some stress release sessions, I don’t know.”

“Aderyn, we have never had sex.” Morton regained some calmness. Aderyn was serious about it. “Not even as a stress release mechanism.”

“I’m sorry, I thought you two…” A deep sigh escaped from Addie’ chest.

“You are his handler, you should know it. You cover him all the time.” Roxy reminded the brunette.

“I’m his handler, not a stalker.” Trevor defended herself. “I don’t record his sexual encounters for a private collection of porn, Roxy.”

“Oh, so you have no reference, then. This means that you two haven’t actually had sex.” Now she could speak totally in control.

It was funny how humans could assume things as facts when they were worried or scared. And even funnier was the fact that Eggsy had had _none_ for a long time.

She would keep that information in her folder called: ‘Blackmailing Materials, Volume 15’.

“I can’t help you with that. Now I understand Eggsy’s mood.” She added with a shrug.

“Don’t be like that...” Blasine cried a little, embarrassed.

“Addie, look… We never had sex because I never wanted it.” The agent explained. “I know Eggsy, and even when he doesn’t want to care, he does. He would have fallen in love with me just because he needed to feel loved and safe, and I knew it but I didn’t want to deal with that, because as my best friend I adore him. I love him dearly. But he is not my type for the rest of my life, as Archie wasn’t yours.”

Addie held her friend’s hand in gratitude.

“Archie and I were together for two years or so.” Trevor added. “After that, V-day happened, Mom died and I went to live with him for some time.”

Lancelot observed every detail of the woman in front of her. She had some knowledge from Eggsy that the Handler’s life had not been an easy one, and she would always recognize a confession when in front of her.

“He never touched me, Roxy.” Aderyn said. “He never did it because he knew I cared. He knew I was vulnerable, he never took advantage of that.”

“He is such a gentleman.” Morton agreed one more time.

“At times, he is terribly predictable.” Addie contributed with a smile.

“Yeah, but he is so passionate.” Roxy commented casually.

“I guess so.” Trevor said thinking better this time.

“Don’t worry, Eggsy will be your perfect partner, just don’t give it to much importance.” No need to worry for something that was yet to happen. “Just… Enjoy it, he is a good man and you are a good woman. Be ready for the kinkiness, though.”

At times, Roxy felt sorry for Eggsy, he loved that woman, and _heck_ she knew her best friend. That man was dying for the handler. Maybe she should talk with him about it… as mates, of course.

“So, Eggsy…You are taking your time, aren’t you?” Guinevere came back with another cup of tea in her hands. The first one cold and forgotten.

Apparently, those two women didn’t hate each other after all. She would never understand women fully. She didn’t understand herself fully. _What a pity! So much potential!_

“Yeah… We are not in a rush.” Addie completed.

“Addie, times flies…” The Quartermaster warned.

“You need to spice the things up a bit.” Roxy thought it was a good point.

“Girls.” Addie cut it off before they go further.

“What about some sexy lingerie?” The agent proposed already making plans.

“Girls.” The Handler repeated being ignored.

“In red… or black.” Guin mused over the scheme.

“Girls…” Trevor wanted to interrupt them so badly.

“Some lace would work.” Roxy decided.

“Girls…” Aderyn tried one more time.

“Yeah, it definitely will work.” The Quartermaster followed the idea.

“Girl, anything works on Eggsy!” Addie said in a loud voice that made some heads turned in their direction.

“Addie!” Roxy and Ivory shrieked.

Aderyn declared herself dead.

***

 

   The door closing and the distinctively voices of women, made both men to clean a bit their mess in the room. At least, two of those women would give them a reprimand just by the empty bags of chips and the few bottles around.

“We are home!” Trevor shouted from downstairs.

“Upstairs!” Eggsy shouted back at them.

A few seconds later, Addie walked in carrying more than ten bags from their shopping evening. Archibald preferred not to think about how many Roxy had.

“Oh, good evening gorgeous gentlemen!” The Handler scanned the room to make sure they were well-behaved in her absence.

“Hello, dear.” Percy waved at her.

“I’ve missed _ya_ so badly.” Eggsy held her and kissed her repeatedly.

“You two get a room, for Christ’s sake.” The knight told them when Eggsy playfully kissed Addie in her neck and shoulders just to put on a show.

“Have you two been drinking?” Roxy asked bothered at the two men. She was right behind Trevor and her bags.

“Archie!” Addie pushed Eggsy away from her to complain. Of course, those two were up to something.

“It was one… I swear.” Eggsy held his hands in mid-air as defense.

“Archibald…” Trevor started, a subtle threat in her voice, her hands on her hips.

“Well… maybe two.” Archie confessed imitating Eggsy’s posture.

“But nothing else. I promise.” Eggsy tried to hug Addie again. The woman pinched Unwin’s hands in retaliation.

“Hey, you are supposed not to mix drugs and alcohol.” Morton remarked taking the empty bottles away. Of course, Eggsy was drinking more than Archibald, but they were in trouble nonetheless.

She added a smack on Eggsy’s head as payback. Trevor gave her a thumbs-up. Unwin knew he was grounded for at least the weekend.

“You are still under painkillers prescription, agent.” Ivory reminded Percy once she joined the group.

“Oh no no no no no… Not Guinevere in her’, we’re havin’ fun and Percy won’t die from two beers.” Eggsy stopped the women right there. He would protect his new ‘bruv’ from any attack.

The three women left them be pals and occupied themselves on something else downstairs.

“James used to do it all the time!” Percival argued calmly.

“Well, that didn’t work too well for him, did it mate?” Galahad recalled in his usual smug face.

“You are supposed to be on my side, Unwin.” Archie hoped in vain.

“I am!” Eggsy answered. “But those are my girlfriend and my best mate, and my boss.” He had no chance of winning against three women he deeply cared about.

“Eggsy Unwin you are required in the kitchen.” Roxy called him from downstairs.

“On my way.” He shouted from the doorframe.

“Ey!” Percival caught the young man’s attention.

“ _Wot_?” Eggsy arched a brow.

“Zip it.” Percy moved his long fingers over his lips.

“ _Ya_ got my word, bruv.” Unwin chuckled and winked.

***

 

   They didn’t intend to keep staring, but the image in front of their eyes was taken from one of those cheesy movies, they awfully disliked. However, this was oddly satisfying to witness.

He leaned into the kitchen counter, holding his girlfriend by her waist, while they kissed and whispered things to each other in secret.

“They are supposed to be cooking…” Guin whispered to Roxy.

“Well, they technically are.” Morton mischievously commented.

Eggsy took a deep breath and stared at the women accusingly.

“What are _ya_ lookin’ at, uh?”

“You had one job, Unwin.” The Quartermaster lamented with her best dramatic voice.

“We deserve some privacy, if _ya_ don’t mind.” He pointed between himself and Aderyn.

“Eggsy, I’m hungry, better start cooking.” Guin approached them looking for pans, plates and spoons. She had been twice in that house before, but she already could say where everything was kept in the kitchen.

“Ivy, how’s possible, in the name of everythin’ that’s sacred, that _ya_ ’re her’ and not in front of your precious computer back at the mansion?” Unwin emphasized with Roxy cackling behind him.

“The boss gave me the evening off.” She explained plainly. “I’m a good employee.”

“Suspicious.” Eggsy squinted earning some elbowing from Addie.

“C’mon Eggs, I’m hungry too.” Roxy also begged.

“Let’s cook, dear.” Addie pecked his lips and moved away. “I’m getting the tray from Archie’s room.”

“I’m helping you to clean.” Ivy followed her upstairs. “That room was a disaster.”

Roxy waited until both women had disappeared from her line of vision.

“Hey, Eggsy… I have something very important to tell you.” She moved really close to him.

“Rox, whatever it is I’m with _ya_.” The man placed his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. “I totally agree with your decisions.”

“Are you drunk, Eggs?” Morton analyzed the earnest expression of his longtime friend.

“Not a pinch.” He swore. “Sober as a judge.”

Roxy could believe that, but that wasn’t her point.

“Hey, just take good care of Addie, right?” This time she made him focused.

“I do! I always do! What are _ya_ up to now, Rox?” He caught her nose in a childish manner.

“I think you deserve to know this piece of very sensitive information.” She began. One more time she checked that nobody was around to hear them.

“Oh, Rox! Oh, Rox, don’t look at me like that.” Eggsy knew that she was making fun of him. She always did that with everything, usually something really silly.

“Aderyn, your Addie, your sweet Addie…” Morton doubted. Was he ready to know? Yes, but he needed some exaggeration, and she will provide him that.

Eggsy was now totally interested.

“Your beautiful girlfriend bought some super sexy lingerie… just… for… you…” She highlighted her words.

The young man just opened his eyes and mouth in surprised.

“Shit!” His only word was.

“ROXY!” Addie wanted to die for second time that day.

***

 

   It had been hours. Hours and nothing. Not a single sight, not a casual appearance, not an odd visitor in an international meeting. Not records of former officials back into action. He had access to all the branches of Kingsman, but even through official methods it would have been the same.

His hacking being precise and calculated had given him the same result: no clue of Harry Hart alive and causing havoc. Whoever saw him alive was now dead to provide evidence of the dead man walking.

“What do you want, Harry? What are you looking for? Why are you doing this to us? Why are you doing this to me?”

Merlin’s frustration kept him on guard. It took him a while to send Guinevere away to do his own research.

If Harry Hart was really alive and hurting, or trying to kill, his agents and friends; he needed to find him before he could harm someone else.

He wanted something specific, but what?

“I’ll find you before this gets out of hand.”

***

 

   She took her shoes off, before climbing into bed with her partner. It had been a while since the last time they had some time alone and she missed the warm of his body. She missed the smell of his skin.

Even during the nights he spent at the mansion, she could feel his cologne among the mixture of chemicals products around them. It eased her mind, it made her feel safe. As if she had finally found her home.

“I saw Eggsy slightly excited when he left.” Percival let her rest on his chest.

“Oh, it was just a joke.” Roxy said searching for his blue eyes. “Let’s say I give him the push he needed with Addie.” A devilish smile on her face made the man smile too.

“Since when do they need a push?” Archie asked cautiously, his fingers in her hair.

“Since your little accident interrupted a very especial night that Eggsy prepared for weeks.” She informed him.

“Oh, bugger!” Archibald chuckled and kissed her temple. “Anne, I’m sorry. It wasn’t intentional.”

Roxy felt that the statement was not an apology for what happened to Eggsy and Addie.

“Are you serious?” Roxy left her space by his side. “I really want to know if it wasn’t on purpose on your part, because you never stop for a second to think about me… about us.” She didn’t know she had so much anger in her.

“What are you talking about, Roxanne?” Percy adopted his cold self in an instant.

“You wanted to die… You were prepared to die.” She replied with her voice broken.

“It’s not like that.” He tried to explain.

There were so many things he would like to say to her, to tell her, but how saying those things without risking her? How doing it without losing her in the process?

“Really?” Roxy wished to know so eagerly. “I talked to Jeremy and he told me you commanded him to run and follow your orders.” Tears burning her cheeks.

“I didn’t want to stay.” Archie seemed lost. “I didn’t want to die, Anne.”

“Tell me, Archibald… Do you really love me?” Her dark eyes could swallow his doubts, but the damage was already done.

“If you don’t, just tell me. I can take it. I won’t cry or make our relations at work difficult.” Morton developed her plans.

She had been thinking of it for a long while now and if staying away from him would reduce her anxiousness, her constant worry and that pain she couldn’t control whenever they were apart, she needed to step aside.

“I’m a great woman and I can get over you if it is necessary.”

She could no longer control the tears. Archibald moved slowly towards her.

“Roxanne Morton, marry me.” He pleaded.

“Oh, fuck off… This changes nothing.” She didn’t allow him to touch her.

“I’m serious.” He repeated.

He made an effort to stand and blocked the door. He knew that Roxy could kill him if she wanted to, but he loved her and she needed to know that.

“Will you marry me, Roxanne Morton?”

It was not an impulse.


	29. In The Past

     Getting colder while resting on the table, the red-ish brown liquid steamed, forgotten to the woman who was supposed to be drinking it.

Puffy eyes and languid expression in her pretty face, only made her looked tired and hopeless. Like one of those suffering damsels in distress from the movies and old books. An image more than dissimilar from her real personality: a lethal and exuberant lady who worked as spy for King and Country.

“So… you said _no_?” Aderyn held Roxy’s right hand.

“I asked him for some time.” Morton specified, a small smile didn’t change the pain she carried inside her.

“What does that mean?” Trevor inquired carefully.

“You know what that means.” Roxy adopted her serious tone.

“No with you or Archie.” The handler told her. “You two are rare cases. Many people would say you don’t feel, which is incorrect.”

“Is it?” It was a simple question, but it summarized her whole debacle.

“You two are more passionate than many of us.” Addie explained looking behind her. A few noises caught her attention towards her room.

“Is Eggsy here?” Roxy imitated her friend.

“Yeah, someone said to him something about a surprise yesterday and made him overexcited.” Trevor completed with an accusatory look.

“I’m sorry.” The knight sighed in surrender.

“Is there something you want me to do for you?” Trevor focused herself again on Roxy.

“Can you make sure he is ok?” This time she held her host’s hands in desperation.

“Of course, as handler and friend.” Aderyn promised. “I have obligations with Eggsy first, though.”

“I’m sorry, I should have asked you that beforehand.” Now Morton felt guilty too. Perfect.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Blasine discarded all worries. “Ok, come here and give me a hug.”

“What should I have said to him?” Roxy asked embracing Addie’s body.

Eggsy left the bedroom yawning and dragging his feet. Sweets pants hanging on his hips, t-shirt creased and warm. Messy hair and eyes barely open. He leaned on the door looking at the two women in the sofa.

“Hey, Rox! Did he ask _ya_ already or not?” Suddenly, something clicked in his head. “Can I call _ya_ Lady Ashleigh from now on?”

“No, Eggsy.” Morton shook her head.

“They are having some time apart, so please don’t ask much.” Addie walked to his side and kissed his cheeks as a ‘good morning’.

“Oh, shit… I’m killin’ him, Rox.” A shot of energy forced him to focus. His friend seemed so sad that he would break Percival’s neck before asking anything else. “I swear.”

“You are doing nothing, Eggsy Unwin.” Aderyn pinched one of his arms as warning.

“Eggsy, it was me.” Roxy declared and she only kept staring at him to ease his fury.

Unwin opened his mouth but said nothing.

Of all the possibilities he thought, none of them included Roxy refusing a marriage proposal. In fact, marriage was not a problem, there were plenty of other options that would make her say no, but indecision was never on his list.

“I don’t want to get marry.” Roxy added. No smile on her face this time. Just her eyes pleading for understanding.

 

***

   The clock on the mansion hall struck ten o’ clock and there were still offices with lights on. It wasn’t abnormal to have knights late at headquarters. Some of them have late flights, some others pending reports, a few were coming back, and one or two might stay at medical for some tests or stitches.

“You look exhausted.” Addie said softly from the door. She didn’t want to scare him, while he frantically typed away in his laptop. “Why are you still here?”

“Arthur wants this report for tomorrow mornin’.” Eggsy answered still typing furiously. His hair was a mess, Kingsman glasses on it; his jacket carelessly on the sofa, half tie hanging from one of his drawers. “He still can’t believe that Tristan got injured in cross fire.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” The handler tried. Walking around the office she took the jacket and folded it carefully in two. She grabbed the tie and untied the knot, to put it with the jacket.  “You weren’t even there, you were called to retrieve him and you were right back from your own mission.”

“I know, but Arthur’s bein’ ultra-shady these days and I really don’t want to be cannon fodde’.” Eggsy complained saving the changes of the document.

“You are tense, you need some rest.” Addie picked the glasses from his head and carded her fingers in his hair. He hummed in pleasure.

“Oh, yes, hell knows I need it.” Unwin looked directly into her eyes.

 

***

   Roxy Morton knew her best friend was able to do a vast number of things; however, she wanted to believe that Eggsy Unwin had some sense of decorum when in a work environment. If she was right, well that needed yet to be proven.

In a different occasion, she would have ignored the fact that noises of unspecified nature could be heard from Galahad’s office, but she had just finished a tracking mission, in which she spent forty-eight hours walking and certainly, having patience was not in her repertoire of reactions.

At least, she could recognize the voices easily. Well, it wasn’t like her friend wanted to be discreet, neither his girlfriend. She considered if interrupting would be a good option until she heard the disturbing conversation of Galahad and Blasine.

“ _Oh, yes, bae!_ ” Eggsy said gravelly.

“ _Stay still, it will hurt._ ” Addie replied controlled.

“ _Take it easy, bae…_ ” He begged. “ _Oh, fuck!_ ” Unwin swore in a husky tone.

“ _Just a few more strokes and I’ll be done, I swear._ ” Her voice was sweet and promising. “ _Christ, you are hard, Eggsy!_ ”

“ _Oh, yes!_ ” Eggsy shouted suddenly. “ _That was good…_ ” He panted heavily.

Roxy only stormed into the office, her face scarlet and her eyes wide.

“For God’s sake Eggsy Unwin… HAVE SOME DECENCY!”

“ _Wot_?” Eggsy stared at her confused. “What’re _ya_ talkin’ about?” He was indeed half naked. Actually, his shirt was the only thing missing.

“Lancelot, are you feeling ok?” Aderyn asked just as lost as Eggsy was. She was seated behind Eggsy, fully clothed.

“What…” Something was out of place in that picture. Was she mistaken? “What were you doing?” Roxy closed the door cautiously behind her.

“Fuck, my neck hurts less now, thanks babe.” Unwin told Addie while putting on his shirt.

“I was giving him a massage; his neck was terribly sore.” Trevor explained after interpreting Lancelot’s face. Of course, it was a misunderstanding.

“You what?” Morton still in shock had to face her embarrassment.

“Rox…” Eggsy squinted his eyes, his lips formed a thin line. The full picture in his best friend mind was transparent to him.

“I… I apologize, I made a mistake.” Roxy excused herself before going into further details.

“Were you thinking that we were…” Aderyn began to say before Eggsy jumped in her line of reasoning.

“Rox, if I would like to shag my girlfriend, I’d lock the fucking door and believe me, _ya_ ’d be deaf by the end of it.” Eggsy declared with his shit-eating grin right on place and his smugness at its highest level.

“Eggsy!” Both women shouted. Both embarrassed but for different reasons.

“ _Wot!_ ” Unwin retorted sure he was correct in his statement. Lancelot’s reaction was more than evident. Trevor’s was reflex. He liked to make her blush.

Aderyn gave one more squeeze to Eggsy’s shoulders and added a soft kiss to his head.

“Roxy, would you please take this guy to his house?” She preferred to ignore the scene the agent had created. She could feel the warm in her cheeks. “His mother will be really happy to have him around.”

“Of course.” Morton thanked the handler internally for making the joke die soon.

“Why babe? I thought we would stay at yours.” Galahad buttoned his shirt with a pout. Those plans weren’t his.

“Oh no, it’s that week of the month.” Addie put his glasses in his jacket inside pocket.

“Week of the month?” Roxy doubted. It couldn’t be something too personal if Addie referred to it like that in front or her.

“Night shift.” Unwin clarified promptly.

“Oooh.” Morton reacted focusing on the job for a while.

Her last days hadn’t been a piece of cake, but at least her friends were making them easier to stand. With Percival on medical leave, the chances of seeing him at work were almost null; Aderyn was still out of the field waiting for her physical tests to grant her an active status; and Eggsy kept working as usual, more relaxed for once since his life was going smoothly.

“Breakfast tomorrow?” Eggsy pecked Addie’s lips.

“I prefer lunch.” She told him. “See you tomorrow.” She dismissed both agents for the day.

If she could do something small to keep Lancelot’s spirits up, that would be no going into flashy public displays of affection with Eggsy. And he had agreed.

They were not going to show off their relationship. So far, so good.

Roxy did not deserve that.

Not at the moment.

***

   It was silly, but they were holding hands, in a crowded street leaving the Odeon Cinema in Leicester Square. It was the first time they did that, something normal, like any other couple.

Of course it took a bit of fixing, nothing too elaborated though. Just waiting for Eggsy to come back from Sicily and re-arranged her schedule for the week. In the end, he went to her office on a Wednesday afternoon and told her to be ready at six.

She didn’t object, just obeyed and there they were: two normal young adults, in love, after watching a movie; he in his usual jeans, t-shirt and jacket clothes, and she in a very similar outfit, plus her leather jacket.

“Did _ya_ like it?” Eggsy passed an arm over her shoulders.

“I adored it.” Aderyn leaned over him.

“Good.”

“Just good?” They walked slowly, both captured in the moment. “Did you notice this is the first time we…”

“Don’t say it…” He kissed her quickly. “I really want to have this with _ya_.”

“So do I.”

They finally were having a normal day. No spies, no gadgets, no monikers, no tailored clothes.

“Tea?” He offered half smiling. She nodded in agreement.

So this was like dating Gary Eggsy Unwin.

   They never had the cup of tea, but a big burger at Jamie Oliver’s Dinner at Picadilly. Addie decided to make their way walking and enjoy the London evening. They chatted and laughed happily.

“You know what? You should pick me up from dance class next week?” Addie blurted while she cleaned Eggsy’s mouth with a napkin from a bit of mayonnaise.

“Do _ya_ want me to?” He knew she was dancing again to prepare herself for the job.

It was still a mystery why she was out of the field. Her health was ok, she was clean, but Arthur had insisted on having her around headquarters and the shop. Addie was getting impatient, so her extra activities kept her on track while she waited for the confirmation.

“Yeah, I want to brag about having the best boyfriend ever.” She stole some of his fries.

“Thank you.” Eggsy said with a mischievous grin and took some of her juice.

“Eggsy, this is the part in which you say you have the best girlfriend ever.” Addie pouted.

“Really?” Heck! She looked adorable. “Why should I say that?” He got the clue but he would pretend he didn’t. She would get crazy.

“Because it’s true, you silly!” She shoved him in the back seat they shared on the second floor.

“I love _ya_ , Addie.” Unwin said. “My beautiful Addie.” He added and put some ketchup on her nose.

“Gross!” She cried out already cleaning her face.

Eggsy took the chance and ran his right hand between her legs and squeezed one of her thighs.

“Eggsy!”

“ _Wot_?” He shrugged innocently. The waiters were having fun looking at them from the bar.

“Not here, you kinky man.” Addie took some distance and held her cold beverage close to her face to avoid getting red.

“Al’right.” Unwin quitted. He grabbed his fork and knife and continued eating his burger. In total calm.

_“Oh, bugger!”_

Aderyn said to herself and added for Eggsy.

“I said… _not here_.”

Eggsy swallowed hard and exclaimed.

“I fuckin’ love ya, pretty bird!”

 

***

   His mind had no control. He couldn’t close his eyes to sleep. He didn’t process it right away. It took him a couple of days to react to his actions. He would like to blame the injury in his head, the damage in his brain. His emotions resembled a turbulent sea and the waves where taking away the rest of air he believed he had gained while living in the dark.

He checked the British newspapers every day reading the obituaries. Nothing. There was no hint of his doing. He couldn’t tell if his shot has caused the death of a Kingsman or not. He only wished he had made the right decision.

He called. He called many times, but his only accomplice rejected all of his calls. He had no hopes to hear any news from his American contact.

“Any news?” He asked immediately after he heard the breathing of the other man on the phone.

“Do you really want to know?” Not even a greeting. Agent Lincoln wondered if he had made the right call leaving Harry Hart on the loose. The man seemed out of control.

“Of course.” Harry’s anxiety kept punching in his chest.

“You shot one of your colleagues… A friend, I guess? And now you feel regret and are asking me to tell you if he made it through a highly possible surgery to save his life?” The man had had his own tragedy in his country. He had no time for a ghost’s nightmares. Not at the moment.

“It’s been more than a month. A little late for a conscience crisis.” Adrian reminded Harry harshly.

“Just so.” The former Kingsman had no other answer to that. He would be lying if he said something different.

“Harry, go to hell.” Adrian ended the conversation.

Harry Hart hoped that the absence of Archibald Ashleigh’s name in the British obituaries was an indication of his successful shot and not of the death of an ex-colleague, a loyal friend and a good man.

He only had hope left.

***

   It was a new color; still silk but in one piece and aquamarine. It looked lovely on her. He would bet it was part of her last shopping collection.

When she told him to go home and being kinky ‘there’ he had imagined ending in each other’s arms as usual. Above all the mockery from Roxy and Guinevere - ‘ _blue suits you, Galahad_ ’- he had been comfortable around Aderyn in the last few weeks. _Closer_.

Not that he didn’t want to have his woman, but they were sharing a sweet intimacy, a soft complicity that filled his heart. Aderyn was more receptive to his touch and open to more public displays of affection as if after their dreadful night out, she would have finally accepted to low her defenses.

“Addie, can I ask _ya_ somethin’?”

“Of course.” She finished combing her hair with the bathroom door open as they did when chatting before going to bed.

“I’ve always wondered how involved _ya_ were with me as a handler.” Eggsy sat in the middle of the bed. Cotton shorts and t-shirt as pajama to fight the strangely hot nights of London.

“Hundred percent involved.” She told him. “Why do you ask?”

“Can _ya_ tell me what have _ya_ done?” Unwin observed her putting some cream on her face while she arched one of her eyebrows.

“I have done plenty of things, do you have something specific in mind?” Addie would have to search deep in her memories to answer that question because the possible answers were numerous and she wasn’t sure he would like to remember some of them.

“Dean?” Eggsy waited for her to reach the bed. “Was it Merlin or _ya_ who did it?”

“Why do you want to know that?” She sat by the edge and extended her arms to him to hold him for a moment.

“To know how much I owe _ya_.” He said in a serious tone but kept a sheepish smile on his lips.

“You owe me nothing.” Addie patted her lap for him to rest his head. “I collected evidence and information, passed it to Roderick and he put your step-father in prison.”

“Was it _ya_ who sent me the papers to get Daisy’s change of surname?” Eggsy dragged her closer to him and made himself comfortable in her lap as requested.

“Eggsy, you don’t need to know all…” She pecked his nose trying to distract him from the topic. They were fine; it was of no use now.

“I love _ya_ already; I won’t love any _ya_ less after this.” He pressed a kiss to her stomach. Addie just observed him.

When she was assigned to him, she never imagined a situation in which they would be in love with each other, but here they were.

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

_He was no longer Merlin, neither Arthur. He was something in between. Kingsman was on its knees and he was playing ‘last man standing’ around the organization. After four months of not seeing him, she knew he had already changed inside._

_She wanted many things, starting with a revision of all the footage related to V-day, but also to know who was who in that game of spies. She wanted to know who were alive and who betrayed them, who were dangerous to them… to her. Anyone sharing Chester King’s precepts would be a silent enemy for them as spy organization, for them as people and for her as woman._

_“One more time, welcome back agent Blasine.” She blinked rapidly in surprised. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been addressed before during the meeting by the still Quartermaster and the Handler’s Director, Morgana._

_“I hope you can resume your tasks soon in full capacity and let me tell you, you will have a great challenge in front of you.” The Scottish man added. He was referring to the newest Galahad._

_She had read his full portfolio at least four times. She had watched his missions’ feeds beginning with V-day and the man was amazing. She could only stick to that word to describe him. The man was strong, a quick thinker, a fast learner. Absolute Kingsman material, but there was something else he was too… Gary Unwin was resilient._

_His life could have been classified in the rough ones, but heck that man knew how to fight for his way up. The only thing missing was polishing his rough edges, but only the edges, because after that, if he kept his agile brain to reign he could probably be an ‘Arthur’ in the future._

_“I only want to do my job in the best way possible.” She had a really hard work ahead of her. She was tough too, but this agent would require a lot of work. “You can count on me to guide the new Galahad and believe me when I say that he will be a better Kingsman in a year time.”_

_“Blasine, you have my trust for this new endeavor.” Merlin said to her. “Don’t fail me.”_

_“Never, Sir.” She just promised. Merlin kept staring at her reading her thoughts as he liked to do._

_“Well, you are all dismissed.” Morgana spoke to her group of handlers. “Ygraine, please stay; we need to work in your alibi for your next mission.” She demanded._

_Blasine hurried herself behind Merlin. There were some details needed before getting down to the job._

_“Sir, excuse me… Can I have a word with you?”_

_“Of course.” He didn’t look at her, but he listened._

_“Please, let’s talk at my desk.” Blasine invited him to her and Morgana’s office._

_Merlin waited for her to get ready. She only closed the door behind her and offered a chair next to her desk._

_“I hear you; tell me.”_

_“Sir, I have read Galahad’s profile in great detail and I acknowledge that he has a long way to go before being sent in A+ missions.” Blasine explained taking the thick volume belonging to ‘Galahad’._

_“He is our newest agent, apart from Lancelot and well, Galahad has a very atypical upbringing, what would you suggest?” He wrote something in his clipboard. Was he always analyzing her?_

_“Sir, we need to take care of his family.” The woman told him without opening the file. She knew it by heart._

_“That’s beyond your line of work, Blasine.” Merlin remarked. Kingsman usually provided the means for an agent to succeed but the effort came from the agents themselves._

_“I know, Sir, but a happy agent is a better agent, more focused, sharper, more mentally balanced.” The handler stated. “Has Galahad being in contact with Doctor Hoffmann?” The man needed emotional support, some ‘certainties’ in his new life and well, Kingsman had a lot to provide apart from money._

_“Yes, since the scene you saw a month ago.” Her boss would not go into further details out of respect for his young protégé._

_She knew exactly what the matter of their conversation was. She saw Galahad having a mental breakdown one night while she wasn’t even aware of his presence at the mansion._

_She worried._

_She worried because considering all the gruesome events of V-day, that man was there, he fought for them all and he considered himself at loss. Disoriented. He didn’t know where he belonged to. He couldn’t be a civilian anymore, but he didn’t trust himself as a Kingsman either._

_“Sir, we need to help him to lose that chip on his shoulder; that only hinders his talents.” She decided that night she would care for him, that she would stay by his side as handler and she would do her best to provide for him in silence and respect._

_“Why are you doing this, lass?” Merlin abandoned his note-taking at looked at his young employee with longing._

_Once upon a time, he had had the same look on his face while working for a man with eyes as dark as hers. He had decided one day to protect Harry Hart and he knew where this was going from the beginning of their conversation._

_“Because he is a good man and he needs help, he needs people he can trust and look after him.” She highlighted._

_“Aderyn, do you need any help?” His care was sincere. She was just back from a 4 months recovery. She almost died; shocked after her own ordeal._

_He feared for her to be compromised by an issue that was far from her role as handler. She worked for a Kingsman, under a Kingsman and behind a Kingsman, never side by side._

_The cost was too high._

_“No, sir.” Trevor smiled softly. “I’m perfectly fine.” She was._

_She was just eager to do more for someone she felt important. For someone who didn’t know the depths of the job. Humanity was important for them. Chester tried to took it away from them all, but that time was now gone, gone as the tyrant of Chester King was._

_“Ok.” Merlin believed her. “Do your magic, handler, and show me the results.” He left the chair in his unique feline way._

_“Yes, Sir.” The smile on her face was even brighter. “Thank you, Sir.”_

_“Be good, lass.” He smiled back at her._

_He had a good feeling about this new era with these younglings around._

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

   He sat back again when he didn’t hear an answer. She seemed _gone_. Whatever he had said took more conscience than just telling the truth. However, he knew he would get the real facts, but he didn’t expect her to mind that much over something he suspected was easy to answer.

“Addie, love, _ya_ went quiet and haven’t answered me.” He cupped her face and planted a kiss on her right cheek.

“Sorry, yes… I did help with the legal part of your sister’s case.” Her eyes refocused on him and a sour grin crossed her mouth.

“There were tons of shit that went way too smoothly after bein’ _knighted_ and I guess I never wanted to think of havin’ a guardian angel behind me.” He held her by her neck to admire her face in detail. “For me, it was the Kingsman style, the sort of benefits that came with the job, the position and all.”

“No, it was what you deserved.” Addie moved to sit in front of him on the bed. “Help, support, care, love.” With one hand she brushed his cheekbone and he leaned to the touch.

“Thank you, Addie.” He said and added a slow kiss. One of those kisses they shared before missions, full of longing and hope.

“Eggsy, there is something I should tell you.” She began.

“What is it, love?” He delivered a few more kisses. She stopped him gently with her fingers over his mouth.

“I read your file.” Addie waited. “Your full file.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened slowly and hid his gaze looking down to his own lap.

“I know what you were into and _everything_ that happened to you and your family.” Trevor pointed out with her head tilted searching for his eyes one more time.

“And I know nothin’ about _ya_.” He murmured. His voice was just a mere whisper.

She knew everything. She knew about his street fights, his thieving, his drug use, his vagrancy, his nights on the streets and _all_ he did to earn some money.

“I want you to know that everything you lived, everything that happened to you wasn’t your fault…” Addie sweetly held his head up.

“But I did those things because I wanted to.” He felt like drowning. He worked so hard to bury his past and now someone else knew about it. He thought that after being a Kingsman, after his mentor dying all would be forgotten, but here Addie shed light over it again and she wasn’t even reproaching him.

“Hey! You had no better options, you had no time for them.” Trevor knew it was hard. Her own past hurt; Eggsy’s was worse, but she could live with her pain and his and he needed to know. She wanted him to trust her no matter what. Kingsman or not.

 “Addie, please, don’t… I’m not a hero.” Eggsy didn’t want to look at her. She did not judge him. She wasn’t scared or horrified. “I messed up so many times.” Why he felt so vulnerable with her?

“It doesn’t matter now, because you are better because of that and I love you with all of it.” Aderyn put her right hand on top of the left side of his chest. “ _I_ love _you_.” She pronounced slowly.

Eggsy’s heart raced and his eyes burnt with tears.

“You, my knight in shining armor, my trickster, my silly boyfriend, my Eggsy… My beloved Gary… _My_ Gary.” She said while kissing his eyes and the rebel tears.

Eggsy just hugged her in silence, feeling as every little kiss took away a scar of his childhood, cleaned a dark memory if his youth, and healed the wounds from his present.

“You are good, you are enough, you are loved… I love you.” Aderyn kissed him shortly. He followed her mouth when she took some distance to check on him.

“I love you with all you had in your past, with everything you are now and I will love you with all that the future will bring to you.” Her eyes were calm and clear. Just peace and joy, everything he wanted in his life, everything he ever wished for when he was a child.

“I love you.” Eggsy sort of laughed and cried. She just cleaned his face beaming at him. “I love you so much, Addie.”

Her own heart was full of love for that man. When she decided to work for him, she knew it was a good decision. He was her best decision in life.

She was grateful to have him, even if she spent years just looking at him through a reflection, in pieces of mirrors and windows on the streets.

Now he treasured her as the most valuable thing in his life and she felt herself the most precious pearl in the ocean of living.

“I know _ya_ ’re an amazin’ woman and co-worker, I know what is written in your resume at Kingsman, but I still feel I have a world to discover about _ya_.” Eggsy finally said. He would complain, but heck he wanted to know more about her. “And I want _you_ to tell me, to share that with me… If you let me.”

“Gary Unwin, I love you.” Addie just replied. Her eyes shone like fresh hot chocolate, her lips curved in a shy smile. “You are the love of my life.” She confessed getting her cheeks all blushed in scarlet red.

Eggsy would never be tired of looking at her. All delicate and soft, all sweetness and fierce at the same time. So determined that he cared for his own sanity at times. He not only trusted her with his life, he trusted her with his soul and whole heart.

And God, he loved her.

“I hate _ya_.” He said with a laugh. He lied down on the bed.

“What did I do?” She asked following his body. She let him hold her one more time, now getting ready to sleep.

“I can’t fuck _ya_ now, Addie Trevor.” Eggsy gazed at her adoringly.

“Why not?” Addie retorted immediately. He could swear she was making a pout.

“I can’t fuck _ya_ , because I want to make love to _ya_.” Unwin explained in a steady voice. “You deserve better than a shag in the broom’s closet.” He added with a peck on her nose this time.

“Mmm, you know what? Maybe you should fuck me.” Addie blurted in a second. “Just a little, to get the taste of it, I would suggest…” The handler got closer to him seductively.

Eggsy began to laugh loudly. His stomach ached at the answer of his girlfriend. She clearly knew what to do to get him in a good mood.

“I mean, I’m not complaining about making love and all the romance, but every time we plan it, it goes to hell.” Trevor joined him with the giggling.

“True.” Unwin granted. He had abandoned all hopes for proper courting with Addie. Maybe a less gentleman thing would do. Who knew?

“But not today, I’ain’t in the mood.” He told her while he kissed her bare shoulders.

“The great Eggsy Unwin is not in the mood for sex!” Addie amazed herself at the thought. Now it was her turn to laugh. “At least tell me you had a headache.” She pulled him by his t-shirt on top of her.

“No headache, I just want to love _ya_ right.” He combed her unruly hair and smooched her.

“I love you to infinity and beyond.” Aderyn stared at his blue eyes and the light wrinkles of his forehead, the rebel strands of hair on his face. He was more than attractive, he was beautiful.

_He was hers._

“That was cheesy.” Eggsy kissed her cheeks.

“I am cheesy, you like cheesy.” She did the same to him.

“I like _ya_ cheesy girlfriend of mine.” Unwin confessed pressing a kiss to her temples. “The best girlfriend ever.”

“Oh, c’mon, let’s cuddle; I’ve missed your big arms around me.” Trevor passed her arms over his shoulders to have him covering her body for a while.

“ _Ya_ like the guns?” He asked in his cheeky tone. Trevor just nodded positively.

“A’right.” Eggsy moved away from her and sat on her hips. Addie didn’t know if it was on purpose or not. She still needed to get used to those sudden movements with him.

It took him less than three seconds to take off his t-shirt and lay back on top of her with his naked chest.

“Pretty impressive, Mister Unwin.” Aderyn let her hands wandered over his torso.

“Ok, I’ll keep it in mind, kinky girl.” Eggsy stole another long kiss from his woman.

Should she tell him about the glasses?

Probably not yet.

 

***  
   Michelle beamed at her when she told her the plans for the weekend. Eggsy spent a week out of the country and the little blonde had been restless for the five days waiting for her brother to came back home.

The woman didn’t oppose when Aderyn said that Daisy was invited to a birthday party on Sunday. Of course, Eggsy would be joining them. His arrival was planned for Friday mid-day and that way she would be free for some time to do as her pleased.

Michelle couldn’t be more grateful.

Eggsy counted it as a win. It would be a date, but with children. No big deal.

“Who’s this birthday party?” Daisy asked one more time on Sunday. Eggsy only gave her an eye-roll.

“Oh, it is one of my friend’s children.” Addie explained patiently again, her eyes away from the cab’s window to talk to the youngest Unwin.

“Does your friend know I am going?” Daisy continued with her questionnaire.

“Yes, she does, she invited you because I told her you are a princess.” Trevor let some flattery do the trick on Daisy to calm her curiosity.

“Why is Eggsy going?” The girl pointed at her brother.

“You don’t want me with _ya_?” Eggsy retorted, his patience getting thinner with every turn of the vehicle.

“I want to be with Addie.” Daisy pulled the woman’s arm, claiming ownership.

“I want to be with Addie too.” He just said looking at the stupid scene they had. His little sister seated between the two adults in the car. She had total control of the situation. “She’s my girlfriend…” Eggsy added matter-of-factly.

“Really?” The girl looked at both of them, clearly taken aback by the disclosure of information.

“Yes, your brother asked me to be his girlfriend… officially.” Trevor completed with a shy smiled.

Unwin knew he was in trouble.

“You lied to me, Eggsy!” Daisy let Addie go and started to pull the man’s jacket for attention. “You didn’t tell me you got a girlfriend.” She climbed on the seat outraged.

“Di, I’m sorry but it wasn’t a surprise for _ya_.” Eggsy took her with enough force to make her sit again, but gentle enough to not scare her. “Aren’t you happy?”

He didn’t need to tell his little sister about it, it was more or less obvious. He and Addie had been dating for a long while now and Daisy knew they had a relationship, maybe without a name before, but it was pretty clear for everybody around them. She had seen them kissing more than once, but apparently that wasn’t sufficient proof of his relationship status.

“I am.” The blonde accepted. “But you didn’t tell me.”

Oh, there it was. Children were concrete mental humans. Daisy wanted a statement plain as the day. In fact, she didn’t opposed to his girlfriend - she rather liked her – what she wanted was to be part of the ritual.

“Why are you so upset, Daisy?” Addie asked. Eggsy only smiled. “You don’t like me for your brother?”

“I wanted to see how he proposed to you!” Daisy protested.

Aderyn covered her face and exploded in giggles. Eggsy did the same. His sister was truly creative.

“Daisy, when two people want to be together they ask each other to be boyfriend and girlfriend, you don’t propose.” Trevor explained in simple words. That girl shared the same wittiness her older brother had.

“Addie, do you want to be my big sister?” The girl questioned and extended her arms for the woman to hold her.

“Of course, I do!” She confirmed. “That’s why I said yes to Eggsy.”

“Really?” Daisy’s blue eyes shone wide and vividly.

“Yes, I only wanted to be your big sister.” Aderyn hugged the girl and moved her to her lap.

“I love you, Addie.” Daisy declared in all sincerity.

“Oh, my little flower.” Trevor kissed her blonde hair. “I promise I will be the best big sister ever.”

Eggsy only wished for those moments to stay in his mind for the rest of his life. Daisy had grown on Addie and the girl had taken the woman as one of her favorite people. It was a beautiful connection he never dreamed to see. He hoped that warm silence lasted forever.

“Eggsy, when do you propose?” Daisy asked in less than five minutes.

 _Ok, it didn’t last_.

“Well… that’s when _ya_ ’re getting married.” He expressed looking at Addie. A tacit way of asking for help in case it was needed.

“Are you going to marry Addie?” The girl wondered out loud.

“Daisy, no… We…” Aderyn couldn’t find the proper words to say they were not in that stage of the relationship. Not that she hadn’t had the idea one night or two when alone, but it was something she felt she had no right to talk about.

“One day… maybe.” Eggsy said for Daisy, but his eyes were on the chocolate ones in front of him.

“You should marry her now.” Daisy took Aderyn’s left hand and grabbed Eggsy’s right and put them together.

Eggsy entwined their fingers together and he felt butterflies in his stomach, like the day he held her hand at the café near the shop. Those butterflies were always there; in some occasions their wings fluttered stronger than others, but they were there all the time.

“Can I be the flower girl?” The girl requested looking at him and her new big sister.

“Of course _ya_ can!” Eggsy offered his lap for the girl to sit. Daisy went to his side in a heartbeat.

Addie pretended she didn’t dry a couple of tears in her dark eyes.

***

   Laney’s house was in Shoreditch. It was a modest house from the outside; well-equipped on the inside. Enough space for children to play around and a more than decent garden for a small birthday party.

The host made the usual joke of the newly married friends paying her a visit after the honeymoon, Addie dismissed the comment while Eggsy pointed out that she would be the first to know of an engagement and not through a newspaper announcement. He had been there before, picking Aderyn up or leaving her around, but never inside. He would have to work hard to gain more trust from his girlfriend’s best friend, before running out of luck.

Daisy introduced herself as Addie’s little sister and Laney only praised how well-educated she was. Eggsy’s chest grew bigger in pride.

In the end, it wasn’t really a princess’s party. The middle child of the house was the birthday boy and well, there was only one girl around. It was a five-year old brunette in an apricot dress. She was pale and petite for a kinder garden girl. Her eyes were green but covered by thick glasses. She resembled a newborn owl, but her smile was the sweetest and brightest Eggsy had ever seen. 

“Hello, I’m Eggsy.” He said to the little one. “And this is my sister, Daisy.” The Unwin girl beamed at her new playmate.

“Addie…” The voice was as small as she was. She looked at Trevor and pulled her down to whisper in her ear.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Addie followed the lead.

“He looks like a prince… Is he a real Prince?” She asked looking at Eggsy attentively. She couldn’t stop staring at him.

“He is a Kingsman tailor… All Kingsman are handsome and well-educated.” Daisy said confident, holding her brother’s hand tight.

“When I’m older I want a Kingsman boyfriend.” The girl commented out of the magic spell, she came closer to her mother and concentrated on Daisy, her equal.

“I already have one.” Daisy said letting go of Unwin.

“Daisy!” He was affronted by the confession.

“Are you talking about Archibald?” Aderyn giggled through her question.

“Nah, he is Auntie Rox’s.” Daisy ignored Eggsy’s face twitching in confusion.

“Sooo… who are you talking about?” He enunciated slowly controlling his murdering wishes.

“It’s a secret…” The Unwin girl side-eyed him.

“Daisy, we are going to have a serious conversation back home.” Eggsy shook her right shoulder to get her attention. “Lying is not good.”

“I’m not a liar, Eggsy!” She stomped and shouted. “I promised Jerry I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Jerry?” He did not remember a boy called like that. At least not from Daisy’s school, maybe from the park?

“Jeremy? Are you talking about Jeremy, Daisy?” Trevor inquired having a good laugh with Laney. Who would have guessed that Eggsy was so overprotective with his sister? He was utterly screwed and jealous.

“ _Wot_!” Eggsy would murder Sherridan.

“Let’s go play outside, Daisy…” The little host held Daisy’s hand and they both ran to the living room to play.

“Did you hear that?” Unwin said in despair. “ _Wot_ the _fffff_ is she talkin’ about?” His hands moved randomly trying to make sense of the stupidest scene he had ever been on.

“It’s a children’s crush.” Laney laughed at him. It was too much fuss for something so simple and natural. “Don’t get mad at her…”

“Jeremy? Really?” He asked again, his left eyebrow high in discomfort.

“It’s an illusion.” Addie told him, ready to follow the little girls. “Come on, Eggsy, have fun.” She patted his chest before disappearing.

Laney huffed a little still trying to not mock Unwin more than necessary.

“So, that was Ariadne, my youngest.” She spoke fondly. “She is five.”

“She’s cute!” Eggsy tried to forget Daisy’s comment for their shared safety. “Sweet, I would say.”

“Just like her godmother.” Laney added and watched as Trevor held Ariadne in her lap and Daisy sat next to her while they drink some juice.

“Wait…” Unwin connected the dots.

“Yes, your girlfriend is her godmother.” The woman put her guests’ coats in the clothes rack and continued chatting away. “Addie has been my best friend for years and she stood with me after my divorce and my pregnancy.”

“Was it difficult?” Eggsy asked courteously.

“It always is.” Laney granted. “He hit me, even when I was pregnant of Ariadne.” There was some sour taste in her words. Dark days now in the past.

“I know the feeling, I’m sorry to hear that.” Unwin replied sympathetically.

“Have you…” It was Laney’s turn to get surprised.

“My step-father.” Eggsy shrugged. “Is her eyesight problem a consequence of the beatings?” He looked at the little blond and her big pair of glasses.

“Yes, she is a preemie. That’s why she’s so small.” She said.

Laney took a deep breath and explained to him how Addie took care of her when she had no one else to ask for help. How Trevor held the house on her shoulders when she couldn’t; how she paid for everything they needed when she became a single mother at that time. A few months after Aderyn’s mother death.

“You have a great woman by your side and I’m sure you are a great guy too.” She encouraged him. “You are good to her. Thank you, Eggsy.”

 

***

   He should have expected the comment from Laney. He was technically interrogated by the host’s older children. They, in particular, asked what his intentions were with their Auntie Addie. If he had plans to make it serious. They even fooled him into answering a questionnaire about Addie favorites, which he believed he had passed with flying colors.

“You are good with children.” Laney complimented when he sat next to her in the garden.

“He is the best!” Aderyn acknowledged. She got a bright smile from Eggsy.

“Good to know.” Her friend declared while watching the children playing footie and the girls cheering for the birthday boy, Aaron.

“I’m thirsty, I’m getting some juice. Want some?” Trevor walked towards the kitchen and planted a kiss in Eggsy’s cheek for good luck.

“Yeah, please.” He tried to get a hold on her but she ran away before he did so.

“Have you thought of having children of your own, Eggsy?” The woman asked focused now in her conversation.

“Nah, it’s not my thing.” Eggsy started nonchalantly. “I don’t want children. My job is sort of demanding, too much traveling, accidents happen every day.”

“I want a bunch of children.” Aderyn said. “Nice to know we are on the same page, Eggsy.” She put the juice in Eggsy’s hand and went to the little girls. She didn’t even look back at him. She was pissed.

“Addie, please…” Unwin intended to persuade her.

“It’s fine, totally fine.” She answered ignoring him.

“Fuck…” He muttered.

“Give her time; it was a surprise for her.” Laney calmed him down. “She is an only child, of course she wants some company.”

“Perfect! I just screwed this up.” He claimed.

He wanted to leave soon.

 

***

   Worn out. They were exhausted. He could barely have his eyes open and his friend was in that soporific state of mind that hit her after a high adrenaline mission. As prize she had got a swollen ankle, probably a cracked rib and a twisted finger. Nothing bad in comparison to Eggsy.

He had broken his glasses - Guinevere would be furious – his suit was torn in pieces after facing a guy with a sword. Good thing he was faster than his attacker. He hit the floor, maybe a wall too, twice or three times during their fight and he could swear he had plenty of bruises on his back. That and a split lip.

Marvelous. Just marvelous.

“One day, will you ask the same to Addie?” Roxy spoke suddenly. Her voice sounded tired.

“Possibly.” He stretched a little in his favorite spot in the plane. Finally, they were going home.

“Do you want to marry her?” Morton loosened her tie and took her oxfords off.

“Marry? I don’t know… Be with her? Yes, all the time.” Eggsy mumbled feeling drowsy with the turbulence of their flight.

“I wish I could be like you.” Lancelot let her gaze wandered around the plane.

“ _Ya_ ’re amazin’ just the way _ya_ are.” He offered his hand to her. “Never change, my foxy Roxy.”

“Oh, bad egg, I don’t know what I would do without you.” She squeezed his hand grateful.

“I know I’m aces, Rox.” Galahad told her with a faint smile.

“Shut up, Eggsy.” She mimicked his expression and closed her eyes dreaming of her home, sweet home.

***

   Eggsy brought her closer to his chest and carded her hair with his free hand.

It was a miracle that Addie hadn’t closed the door of her apartment in his face after their last date together. _The infamous birthday party_. She maybe took pity on him for his dreadful looks when she opened the door for him in first place.

He pretended that nothing had happened; he let her decided when she would talk about their comments on parenthood, but she had just taken some distance from him. It also helped that he had his mission in Ecuador with Roxy and that put some balm in the scar he unintentional had created on his girlfriend.

He knew she loved him; they were cuddling together on the sofa while watching something on the telly. But she said nothing, just laid on top of him breathing slowly until the final credits appeared on screen. He would ignore all of his physical pain if he could had her next to him.

“Eggsy?” It was quiet.

“Mmm?”

“I’m sorry about what I said the other day.” Aderyn straightened up and he sat with her. “About the same page stuff.”

“I’m sorry too.” His right hand touched her warm face. “I guess I should have told _ya_ before… It’s just…” What was it? Did he feel scared? He didn’t know, but she was hurt because of it.

“You don’t want to repeat your own story, I get it. You are right to think like that.” She kissed his knuckles as always. “I was selfish, that’s why I’m sorry.”

“You are also right.” Eggsy granted. “You need to have your own family.”

“She felt just like me. My mother.” Aderyn expressed. “She wanted a family so badly.” She knew part of her story. She was adopted because her mother wanted a baby to not being alone anymore, just because of that.

“Will you repeat your own story?” He pulled her to his body.

“I would, but with the right man by my side.” She resisted a little, she wanted to see his eyes. “Eggsy...”

“Yes?”

“If we ever… If we break up and I wish to have a child, will you do me that favour?” Trevor asked. Eggsy was the best man she had ever met and if she would like to have a family, she would be happy to start it with him. “I mean, you don’t have to be present, I can manage that on my own.”

“Aderyn, I would never leave you. I won’t… no way…” He locked his eyes on hers. He would never leave her, not in something so important like that. He would never leave his own child growing without a father. That was out of discussion, he knew exactly how it felt.

“Eggsy, I’m serious…” Aderyn grabbed his hands with all her strength.

“Me too!” He promised. She had no need to doubt him. “Me too.”

“Would you help me?” Her voice trembled and her eyes begged.

“I would.” Eggsy conceded.

“Promise me you would.” Aderyn insisted with watery eyes.

“I promise.” Unwin moved closer and hugged her tight.

The woman felt how all the nervousness she had been carrying for days dissipated. Eggsy’s warm surrounded her whole body and she felt at home again.

“Addie…” He spoke softly.

“Yes?” She could hear his heartbeat slightly faster than before.

“If I change my mind, would _ya_ give me a child?” Eggsy pressed his lips to her face.

“I would give you the world.” She promised.

She would put the world upside down for him and more.

 


	30. Into The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eternity, the knight and his handler have their very first moment of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Thesis required all my attention the last two months.  
> But, I'm finally here and you will enjoy it.
> 
> This is by far the longest chapter of the story (sorry about that), but it made no sense to cut it in two. You can take your time reading if you need it.
> 
> I recommend you to grab a glass of cold water by the middle of the chapter, and turn on your air conditioning. 
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT: You need the song 'Aquaman' by Walk the Moon. It helps a great deal in the romantic part of this chapter.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JXxdOCKhz4

All the attention on her. The journalists kept asking questions for their magazines and or any statement that could grant them a line in a tabloid the next day. Addie kept it professional and explained carefully and charmingly what they did in their shop at Savile Row. Of course, it was about tailoring, what else could she talk about?

‘Saving the world?’ Of course not.

“Yes, we do import cloths depending on our clients’ requirements or suggestions. However, we prefer high quality products made in England and the Commonwealth to ensure our customers the best handmade pieces in the country.” She allowed the first row of journalists to touch samples of different cloths in a variety of colors and textures. “All cut and sewed by the expert hands of our senior cutters and designers at the heart of Savile Row.”

“Kingsman Tailors are also famous by their prices. Does the tailoring business consider launching… let’s say… more affordable collections for the everyday British man?” A tall and lean woman of light blue eyes and almost silver hair said. GQ MagazineTM, probably.

“Well, I can only speak for Kingsman Tailors, but yes. We have considered this option, sadly that would affect the materials we use in order to create pieces for the everyday British man.” Aderyn smiled sweetly while saying it. “And we do not trade quality over mass production.”

“Excuse me, Miss Trevor, we saw that beautiful velvet jacket in the window, how does the classics blend with the modern trends? I’m sure that not many people would call that jacket a classic based on its color.” Another woman at the back of the group added.

“It was a bold movement, I can assure you.” She left her spot by the desk and moved to the window near the jacket. “Kingsman Tailors covers a wide variety of clients, in taste and age, and the new generations are always willing to provide new inspiration for our designing endeavors.”

Aderyn changed the position of the mannequin to face the small crowd and touched gently the jacket.

“This beautiful jacket here is a bespoke piece in orange velvet of Italian cloth.” Her eyes travelled to the fitting room one’s door. Eggsy moved slowly to the other side of the desk observing her and the journalists.

“Soft to the touch and a total seduction must for a man of strong character and sharp wit.” Trevor complimented with a light blush on her face caused by a flirty wink from Unwin on the other side of the room.

“Do you happen to know this gentleman by any chance?” A voice asked immediately.

“I’m glad to say yes to that question.” She tried to avoid looking in Eggsy’s direction. “But, please follow our Senior Cutter Mr. Andrew Atwood and enjoy in first person the life at Kingsman Tailors.” Addie addressed the group and Andrew invited the lot to follow him for a practical session in cutting.

It took her a few second to reposition the mannequin to its original spot and when she turned around a man in his early thirties of hazel eyes, pale skin, dark hair and thin lips dressed sharply waited for her.

“Sir, may I help you?”

“I was wondering, if I can have your number.” He said in a heavy German accent.

“Oh, you want an appointment.” Aderyn walked to the desk, while Eggsy moved himself to the small tea room next to it. “I will leave you to Robert to pick a date for your fitting.” The Handler said waiving at the second cutter to approach her.

“No, Miss Trevor, I want _your_ number.” The man explained.

“Sorry, Mister…” Aderyn couldn’t place his face right away.

“Forsythe, from the Gentleman in Style Magazine.” He replied extending his business card.

“Sorry, Mister Forsythe from the Gentleman in Style Magazine, I don’t date journalists.” Trevor declined, she remembered the magazine: nothing special. Robert waited for instructions but Aderyn negated softly with her head.

“Neither do I.” He placed his hand over Addie’s. “But I would do an exception with you Miss Trevor. You are totally fascinating.”

“Well, thank you, but as I said ‘No, thank you’.” She removed her hand swiftly and declined his semi-invitation one more time.

“I noticed how you looked at me during the Q&A and well, I quite enjoyed it.” The man insisted.

“Oh, that was it then.” Aderyn connected the dots, he was right in her line of vision of Eggsy. “Believe me, it wasn’t to you.” She said apologetic. Poor man.

“Pardon?” He stared at her in confusion.

“She was looking at me, bruv.” Eggsy moved like a tiger towards Addie. Defiant and majestic.

“And you are?” Forsythe questioned looking at Eggsy up and down. The man looked battered, a split lip and a bruise under his left eye; his square features only gave him some shade of danger difficult to ignore.

“Mister Gary Unwin, Junior Cutter and Sales Manager for European Countries.” Aderyn replied proudly. “And my gorgeous and wonderful boyfriend.”

“Hi, babe.” Unwin kissed her right cheek. “Mister Forsythe.” He offered his hand to the stranger.

“Oh, well… I hoped I hadn’t offended you with my advances, Miss Trevor.” The man held Eggsy’s hand briefly and apologized immediately.

“Not at all. She’s quite used to being admired, arent’ you, love?” Eggsy grabbed Addie’s waist and a shy smiled adorned her face.

“Oh, please, stop it.”

“Well, I guess I would join the others.” Forsythe excused himself and followed the group.

“Please do.” Eggsy encouraged. “Pleasure to meet you, Mister Forsythe.”

“Likewise, Mister Unwin.” He took a bow before leaving. “Miss Trevor.”

   Aderyn waited for him to disappear before chuckling quietly.

“You were watching me.”

“I was.” Eggsy held her close to his body, very possessively.

“You were jealous.” Addie blurted out with her chocolate eyes showing surprised.

“Quite.” Unwin accepted, his gentleman façade diluting slowly now that no one was around them.

“No need.” She traced his bottom lip with her fingers carefully. “But I liked it. You care about me.”

“Always, pretty bird, always.” He kissed the corner of her mouth tantalizingly.

“I missed you.” Addie pecked his lips. It was only two days, but she had missed him badly.

“I missed you too.” Eggsy kissed her in hunger, ignoring the small pain that it caused.

It was the warm that rose between the two of them what made them enjoy the kiss. One hand in her waist, the other cupping her face tenderly. Her fingers in his jaw and nape, already melted in their proximity.

He had been sent to Linz, Austria, two days ago to serve as support for Bors on an extraction mission. All was a bit of a haze, but he was back and well, and Jeremy was back too, a lot more knackered than he was, but it was a mere detail.

The doorbell chimed and they heard the Scottish voice growling as a thunder.

“Children, please.”

“Good Morning, Sir.” The Handler answered.

Roxy showed up right behind the man and waved at them as greeting. Apparently the boss was not in a good mood that morning.

“Sup, bruv?” Eggsy displayed his cheekiness.

“Dining room, Eggsy.” Arthur indicated walking up the stairs.

“Yes, Sir.” Unwin said.

Once his boss was out of sight and Morton’s steps couldn’t be heard, he spoke to his girlfriend again.

“Bae, I was wonderin’ if _ya_ ’re free on Friday evenin’…”

“Yeah. We can go out if you want…” Addie arranged his tie.

“Let’s have dinner togethe’ at home.” He offered examining her face.

“Ok. Seven?” She had no other plans and they were trying to make their relationship as normal as possible.

“Perfect.” He added.

Aderyn saw him walk fast to the dining room. He suddenly came back and kissed her.

“Love _ya_ , darlin’.”

“Go now, you’ll be late.” She punched his chest to hurry him up to his meeting.

“That was cute.” Robert, the tailor, commented in some wicked tone.

Addie just showed him her tongue in a childish outburst, while she waited for the journalists to leave.

***

   The address was short and the place looked nothing out of the ordinary. Still it was a bit secluded and probably more than covered with security measures. Good thing his skills and abilities, apart from a warning phone call, made sure he would end in one piece when opening the door.

The space lacked a good cleaning, empty bottles of water and scotch marking the routes of the inhabitant. Rest of food in plastic plates and boxes of take-away. At least he was eating. not just drowning his consciousness into alcohol.

The thread of garbage led him to the usual darkened room that served as bedroom, probably to counteract the migraines that paralyzed the strong will of the fallen agent. It wasn’t a surprise to find him curled up in a ball in the mess of blankets that formed his bed.

He kneeled carefully next to his head, a trembling hand went to rest on the side of the man in pain.

The empty gaze only reflected the thoughts crossing his mind, the echoes that screamed like monsters in his memories, old and recent.

_“Traitor!”_

“I’m so sorry…” Harry opened his arms to his visitor. “I’m so sorry…” The tears running free in desperation.

“Harry?” The man held him, his arms closed around the body of his friend. “Harry, it’s me Adrian.”

_“Murderer…”_

“I killed him, Adrian!” Hart couldn’t make the voices to shut up in his head.

“No, Harry, you did not do such a thing.” He had the certainty, that’s why he had come to him, because the other man needed to know. “It’s fine, everything is going to be fine.”

***

   The explosion was far from discreet. Arthur didn’t object to the weaponry test as far as didn’t bring too much attention to the Estate. Guinevere and Blasine didn’t even flinch at the sound, good thing that the King was at the shop and not at the mansion, whispers would find him soon, but they could always deny the comments.

They needed some fun and what better way to do it than making things explode, with Arthur’s permission?

“That was pretty awesome, when do I get one?” Eggsy asked, eyes on the smoke and the rest of what seemed to be a fire extinguisher.

“Well, this isn’t exactly for you, Galahad.” Guinevere jotted down some observations in her tablet.

“Wait, wait, wait… I’m the golden boy of makin’ things explode and _ya_ ’re sayin’ _that_ ain’t mine?” This was a full offense. A disdainful pout and eyes away from his interlocutors was enough to show his disagreement.

“It’s not yours, because is Lancelot’s, dear.” Trevor clarified charging again the riffle before passing it to Morton.

Roxy felt the weight and adjusted the charge trying the first round. There was nothing else around the target when she finished: “Pretty sweet!”

“ _Ya_ ’re too pretty for that, Lance.” Eggsy observed by the booth in the firing range.

“You are pretty weak for it, G.” The Knight fired again.

“Well Lancelot, Guinevere and I have been working in an update of your mission arsenal and I’m sure you will agree with us on this.” Blasine caught their attention on a small desk full of apparent jewelry and weaponry.

“It was about time.” Oh she was happy to be the center of attention for once!

“ ’re _ya_ goin’ to pretend I’m not her’ the whole time?” Unwin complained with another exaggerated pout to the women around him.

“We never invited you, Galahad.” Blasine defied him to say a funny quip. “Get over it.”

“And I thought you loved me this morning.” He retorted with faux quibbling lips.

“Sooo…” Guinevere slowly pronounced.

“Your heels have been reinforced with titanium blades, at least your last three pairs and your oxfords.” Blasine uncovered a box under the desk. “But I covered them with a little trick that makes them undetectable.”

Roxy’s eyes shone in delight.

“Your suit has a double layer of Kevlar, specifically in your stomach, the back of your neck, lungs and joints in general.” Guinevere unfolded the suit carefully. “Your weak spots since you are short but fast.”

“These are an exact copy of the ones given to me on my first mission undercover.” Aderyn put two thick silvery bracelets in front of Morton’s line of vision. “Steel, light and with a carbon fiber rope of 30 meters in case you are working up high.”

“You can choke and kill someone with that too.” The Quartermaster remembered one of Addie’s early missions with fondness.

“Beautiful pearls, arent’ they?” Blasine show them all a pair of white pearls earrings in a velvet box. “Two charges, combine them and see fireworks.” High trinitrotoluene components activated by electricity through contact of positive and negative charges.

“Just roll the dice.” Guin added.

“ _Just roll the dice_ … I love it, Guin.” The Handler praised. Eggsy huffed and rolled his eyes being a little shit just because.

“Thank you.” The Quartermaster rejoiced in a proud voice while side-eyeing Unwin.

“Hair pins.” Aderyn took one from her own head. “Blow some warm air and _voilá_ , pick the lock you need.” She blew some air and the thin metal piece took a plastic melting appearance before going rigid again.

“Nail polish for poisoning detecting… or for poisoning someone.” Two small tubes, one red, one nude showed up in the woman’s hand.

“The rest is standard equipment.” Trevor finished.

Roxy kept looking impressed all of her new toys and the improvement in the old ones. Guinevere felt completely satisfied with their presentation.

“How do _ya_ find the weak spots in the suits?” Eggsy asked touching his own jacket.

“Sorry, what?” Guinevere reacted first.

“How do _ya_ know which ’re the parts of the body more affected durin’ a shootout?” Unwin rephrased and looked at his girlfriend for the information.

“You have seen me doing it the whole year, Galahad.” Addie replied confused.

“Your ugly goggles?” He questioned with a raised brow of astonishment.

“Good boy, have a biscuit!” Guinevere offered him an actual biscuit from one of her pockets.

“I hate you.” He didn’t take it. He didn’t want to know how those biscuits went to the Quartermaster’s pockets and for what reason. Or for how long have they been there.

“Siberia? Did I hear Siberia?” Guin muttered looking around.

“I check my agents’ suits with those _ugly_ goggles and find the places in which the Kevlar fibers are thinner, depending on the level of damage I order a new layer or a new suit.” Trevor explained in simple words.

“That’s how you know my blind spots.” Eggsy reasoned fast.

“Precisely.” Addie granted. “I also asked for an extra layer in your shirts, you move a lot during shootings and need some extra protection because you don’t have a fixed pattern of possible wounds.”

Eggsy made his ‘Ahhhhh’ face and Addie thought it was adorable. Guinevere thought it was sickening.

“Thank you, girls. You really made my day.” Morton interrupted their contemplation of life and Kevlar.

“Girl power, Lancelot.” The Quartermaster cheered leaving the range followed by the other two women.

“Just wonderin’… is ther’ somethin’ for me?” Galahad asked trailing after them.

“We will see about that.” Blasine said, and Eggsy begged to be given something cool.

***

   She was a wonderful marksman, but on the run he was way better. His effectivity was nighty nine percent while hers decreased by nighty five percent. But this wasn’t the time to prove who was better, he had to protect his partner from the bad guys while literally parkouring their way out.

Roxy was still wearing her evening gown for the party they infiltrated. They had avoided a kidnapping and were after the perpetrators when they ended outnumbered. Not that would be a problem for two fully trained Kingsman Agents, but Roxy was not in her suit, her weapons were limited and the escape route was not the safest.

They reached an old building rooftop in the windy New York and Eggsy decided to try his luck to protect Roxy. On the ground, hiding would be easier.

“You know I have a date back at home, right?” He fired twice while Morton caught her breath.

“No… you haven’t said it… twelve times by now.” She sounded mortified rather than impressed.

“Lance, you shouldn’t look down.” Eggsy walked by the edge and made a fast calculation.

“Neither should you, Galahad.” Roxy covered him with a few rounds of her own gun.

“I want _ya_ to know _ya_ ’re my best friend, ok?” He grabbed her shoulders tightly.

“You are also my best friend, but what does it have to do with the mission?” Roxy questioned too slowly.

Eggsy had one bracelet on an old pipe and put the other in Morton’s hands.

“I’m sorry, love, but you are going down!” He pushed her mercilessly down the side of the building. He heard her scream and swear like a sailor.

Unwin felt the hits of gunshots in his back and moved faster.

“Fuck, let them work!” He begged and put on a pair of gloves, then he just jumped into the abyss.

“ _These are adhesive gloves, you can use them as the ones in Mission Impossible, but better. They need no charge_.” Aderyn had said the night of their flight. “ _They activate themselves through friction. The more surface they touch the better the adhesion, no contact equals free fall, try to stay closer to a surface in case of an emergency._ ”

He literally prayed during his way down the building. He could feel the increase in the temperature when he slid his hands on the old bricks. He couldn’t take his hands away because the wind would have pushed him away from any surface to stop his fall. And God help his oxfords from tearing apart.

The last ten meters were the fastest he had even experienced. After that, he touched the ground with a heavy thud.

“Guinevere, Galahad is unconscious.” Roxy was in hysterics.

“I’m not unconscious, I’m fucking scared of myself right now.” Eggsy got up slowly and his back cried in pain. He was in one piece. It was slightly purplish piece, but alive and his hands were still covered in the gloves.

« _You should hurry up then, agents._ » Guinevere told them when she detected hostile activity around them. « _Well done!_ »

Eggsy listened to the constant typing of the Quartermaster in his ears.

« _By the way, Galahad, you are being asked if you like your last toy._ »

“Tell, Blasine I love her.” He smiled at Roxy, but the smile wasn’t for her. “I mean the gloves, I love the gloves.” Eggsy waved with them in front of his eyes.

« _You are being loved too._ » Guinevere commented casually. « _And I quote ‘Hurry up, you silly!’_ »

***

“ _So, how are you managing it? Are you mentally prepared?_ ” Roxy said through the screen. She was clearly in bed, in her favorite pajamas, with a tray full of an English breakfast next to her. A late breakfast for her.

She wouldn’t move for the day, especially considering her next mission would take place during the weekend with Bedivere. So, she would indulge herself as much as she would like.

   Eggsy cut some vegetables without looking at her. His attention divided between his culinary endeavor and the lecture of his best friend about to start.

The sound of the frying pan made him turned around and check his preparation. Roxy only chuckled. It was the first time he actually looked nervous.

“Rox, you know I love _ya_ , but this’s too much… I’m tryin’ to cook her’.” He scolded her faking annoyance.

“ _And? Why didn’t you hire a delivery?_ ” She replied eating her toasts.

“Coz I want it to be special…” Eggsy added the vegetables to the bigger pan.

“ _You’re becoming a romantic! I can’t believe it! Eggsy Unwin is madly in love!_ ” Roxy cheered. Oh she would enjoy the teasing behind all the preparations. He wanted a date with his girlfriend and she would take advantage of that. It was finally payback time.

“Rox, please, _ya_ make it sound stupid and it ain’t… It’s a dinne’ with my girlfriend, nothin’ else…” Unwin declared throwing her a deadly look.

“ _Eggs, you and Addie, alone at your house is not normal, neither common… This is the big night… finally you will be at it…”_ Morton took a sip of her mug of tea. A sly grin in her pretty mouth and waiting for Eggsy to falter.

“Really, Morton? Since when are _ya_ so worried about my private matters?” Eggsy asked leaned over the counter, with the frying pan right next to his bare forearm. “Shit, that was hot!” He winced and quickly poured cold water in his red skin.

“ _Since your private matters affect your mood. Men say women are hormonal! You should see yourself during the month, it’s a bloody curve! Be careful with the frying pan…”_ Roxy pointed out and added a laugh.

“I’m goin’ to han’ up, your teasin’ is killin’ my good mood…” He told her getting next to tablet.

“ _Hey, just one thing, one thing only: be gentle, ok?_ ” Morton advised him, her expression soft in front of the camera.

“I’ll be… thank you.” Eggsy smiled back at her ready to turn off the device.

“ _And do not forget about the cond…_ ” She added and her face turned to black.

“I told you Rox, _ya_ crossed the line… ” Unwin rolled his eyes.

JB barked from the Kitchen door, apparently in agreement.

“Do _ya_ think is a bit much, JB?” He saw the dog with his ears down. “Of course not, Mommy deserves the best…”

The pug stood up and panted heavily forming a canine smile.

Eggsy was pleased with that reaction.

***

   Aderyn walked in and out of her bedroom in her robe, while she combed her hair repeatedly. She wanted something simple, but her hair didn’t want to cooperate. It was a lot curlier than other days sensing her nervousness.

“Tell me once again why I am here, please.” The Quartermaster questioned without looking at her friend.

“Because you’re my best friend and I need your fashion opinion for my dinner tonight at my boyfriend’s house.” Aderyn rechecked the two possible dresses she had as options.

“Do you?” Ivory mocked her. “I mean you never asked before.” Indeed Ivory, or Guin, grew up among fine dresses and good stuff, but Aderyn had her own style, so her help was never needed. Maybe she just felt some extra pressure to be near Eggsy’s mother in a more formal scenario.

“Ivy, I’m dead serious!” Trevor cried deciding for blue instead of grey.

“So, am I.” The woman replied. “Well, just serious, not dead.”

“Be a good friend and tell me how do I look?”

When a woman asks another woman ‘How do I look?’ You can always say ‘good, great, fine’ or ‘next!’, but this is not what Kingsman women liked to hear.

“Too slutty or too puritan?” Trevor insisted in a blue dress slightly over her knees that showed her cleavage and accentuated her waist.

“Well…” Ivory came to her and helped her with the zipper. “It’s ok.”

“Ok? Just ok? The good type of ok or the bad one?” Addie questioned again unsure of her decision.

“I just don’t know what happened to the little black dress rule…” Ivy joked and Addie didn’t laugh.

“It’s not a rule anymore. That happened. And not all of us are redheads, which happens to be a perfect hair colour for a little black dress.” Trevor rambled absentmindedly.

“You look pretty and sexy, not too slutty or too puritan, just like the wonderful woman you are.” Guinevere went to get the comb to tame Aderyn’s hair in soft waves with a few hairpins.

“Then, I think I’m ready.” She looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, where Guin dragged her to arrange her hair.

Nothing pretentious. A pair of small earrings, a thin wristwatch and her hair out of her face. Subtle and feminine.

“Do you think it’s too much for a family dinner?” She asked deciding for light makeup. “I mean, Eggsy thinks I need to spend some more time with his mother.”

“He isn’t wrong.” Ivory took the brushes and lipsticks away from Addie, if she had to intervene, so be it. She would be the best friend ever.

“At least now, Michelle doesn’t look like she’s about to cut my throat with the butter knife.” Aderyn shrugged.

“That’s definitely an improvement.” Guin poked her in the ribs to make her still. “You’ll be fine, though.”

Aderyn checked the time on her wrist. “Good, I guess I should get going.”

“We shall.” Ivory nodded satisfied with the shades and lights in Addie’s face. She looked like an innocent angel. “I guess I would order pizza since I’m all by myself on a Friday night.”

“Oh, don’t play the victim with me.” Addie ran to get one more touch of perfume.

“Hey, what if you get lucky tonight?” Ivory wondered putting on her jacket.

“Lucky? Ivy, his mother is there, as well as his little sister.” A red shade flew to Trevor’s cheeks in indignation. It was a dinner. Just. A. Dinner.

“Oh, come on!” Guin waited by the door while Addie fidgeted with the buttons of her dark navy blue trench. “As if you hadn’t thought about it.”

The Handler made a face that could be read as ‘ _Well, maybe a little_ ’.

“Just imagine, you, Aderyn Trevor, being shagged after months of pinning.” The Quartermaster threw away casually.

Addie went pale in a heartbeat. It was a thought that never crossed her mind during the week and well, saying that didn’t scare her a little, was a bit away from reality.

“Well, you will excuse me for having fun at your expenses, but I deal with little fuckers on a daily basis. I deserve some comebacks from time to time. And tonight it’s your turn.” Guinevere only laughed at her shamelessly.

“For many things, according to you.” The Handler’s confidence diluted.

“I still don’t get how you two haven’t had sex in like… what? A year?” Ivy adopted her thoughtful posture. “Is he celibate?”

“Ha, I really think he’s not.” The colors slowly returned to Addie’s face when she mused over the fact of Eggsy being celibate. That was not a possibility, not in a hundred years.

“I got the same impression.” Guin said.

“You see, we’re talking about Eggsy, about _Gary_ … And to be honest, so many things have happened in a year time that we just never made it a priority. Me leaving, me coming back; him with Tilde; me almost dead; him feeling guilty, Archie almost dead… Just not time for it.” Aderyn decided finally to leave the apartment. Her best friend walked by her side to the elevator listening to her story carefully.

“Don’t get me wrong, we certainly comfort each other, we sleep together regularly, we sort of make out, but every time we really want to be together something goes wrong and we just let it pass one more time. Not that I’m complaining.” Addie clarified when they reached the ground floor.

“I get it.” Ivory reassured her friend. “However, I want you to know that I’m happy for you two. I really am. He really cares about you. He really loves you and you love him back just the same.”

“I do.” Trevor conceded.

“So, finally after a year you are going to be banged and it’s a really nice feeling to hold onto.” Guinevere hugged her lifelong friend. The best she has ever had.

“Oh, Ivy! Really? I want to see you get fucked until passing out and then tell me if it was that funny.” Addie hugged her back and pulled a bit harshly the red hair as warning. “You have lost all respect for me, haven’t you?”

“Who said I don’t have sex?” Ivy pinched Addie’s arse in response.

“Ouch! I know you.” Trevor flinched.

“I tell you a secret, I have never passed out during sex.” The Quartermaster left her friend waiting for a cab while she took her own car. “And that’s good, so make sure you don’t miss anything.”

“Ivy!” Aderyn yelled after her.

In the end it was better to take a cab, she wouldn’t be hearing her best friend’s jokes at least.

***

   It was luminous. The smile on his face was one of the sweetest she had ever seen on him. He was sporting his favorite jeans and a white shirt. Not that he didn’t want to wear his polo shirts around the house, but this was a slightly different occasion. His hair coiffed perfectly, but not strongly, a bit of a casual look for his night in.

“Hey! How are you?” She smiled at him and threw her arms over his shoulders.

“Hi, babe.” A short peck on her face, a tight hug around her body, before letting her go.

“Where is Daisy? Is Michelle in the kitchen?” Addie released herself from her coat, while paying attention to the sounds around her. A known song was playing in the living room, not telly or noise in the kitchen could be heard.

“Mom and Di are in Chelsea.” Eggsy explained taking in every detail of her reaction. “Coming back on Sunday.”

“So, we are alone.” Addie squinted following him to the dining room.

Gosh, she hated when her best friend was right. It was a private date in the end.

“Yes. We’re.” Eggsy granted sheepishly.

Gary Eggsy Unwin fooled her one more time.

“I hate you.” She joked.

“But you love me.” He completed tilting his head in defiance.

“I do.” Aderyn grabbed his face one more time to kiss him.

“I love you too.” Unwin let her do as she pleased.

   Trevor paused to observe her surroundings. The dining table perfectly set, fancy glasses, silver cutlery and a small bouquet of roses in the middle. Only two people invited.

The amazing smell coming from the oven was a complete different story.

“Don’t tell me you cooked all of that yourself.” She literally did an inspection in the kitchen. Full of tasty little details and almost done.

“Of course, I did.” Eggsy stated proud of himself. Addie was almost desperately looking for a spoon to try most of the stuff. “And I think I surpassed your lasagna.”

“Don’t be so sure about it, it took me three fucking hours.” She said trying the green mouse in a bowl. Avocado! He nailed it, but he didn’t need to know that yet. “I totally nailed it, by the way.”

“Charming.” Eggsy laughed seeing her visibly excited over the food. “But, I have some tricks up my sleeve too.”

“I don’t doubt it, sir.” Addie left the kitchen without further comment.

“Oh, just compliment my efforts.” Unwin whined following her around the house. “I got you some nice flowers, your favorite songs are playing and I guess I prepared a decent meal for a night in.”

“Basic boyfriend stuff.” Addie turned up the volume of the music. “You need an upgrade.” She patted his back comfortingly.

“That was totally uncalled for.” He whined some more already in the middle of the sofa sulking.

“I love the basics, silly boyfriend.” Addie sat in his lap and kissed his furrowed brow. “You did good.”

“ _Ya_ ’re jokin’, ain’t _ya_?” Eggsy looked for the dark eyes of his girlfriend, those that never lied to him.

“Of course.” Trevor giggled. “You are doing _great_ , love.”

“Oh, _ya_ ’re such a naughty girl, ain’t you?” He pulled her close for a hard kiss.

“Just… a little.” Addie escaped from his body offering her hand to him.

She added: “Care to dance?”

***

   He had insisted. He had threatened her to lock her away in the office if she dare to. He had told her to stay away from the dishes, but for some mysterious reason she went directly to the sink after the coffee to clean everything. Little mattered that she got wet and covered in soap. She was clearly enjoying it since her singing was energetic and playful, while she encouraged him to dry everything in their shared task.

He gave up on fighting her, especially when she was singing along the process.

“My heart breaks in a heartbeat and you storm me when you come and go…” Aderyn smooched him with every line of the song.

“The taste of something so sweet should have warned me 'bout the undertow…” He followed the music. It had been a long while since he had learned the lyric. He liked it, it was important in their story together.

“Oh, I couldn't find a better man to let me go…” Addie dried her hands.

“I love when you sing.” He stated the obvious; it would do no harm if he could get a smile form her lips.

“I was cleaning… but thank you.” She said flatly. Of course, joking.

“Let’s say you deserve the compliment.” Eggsy held her in his arms, still swaying with the last accords of the music.

“Oh, really?” Addie crossed her arms behind his neck and followed his lead. “I must have done something really good to deserve such attentions from a man as handsome as you.”

“Believe me, _ya_ did.” The expression in his light blue eyes was of total serenity and seriousness.

_“You fixed this mess of a boy once from the Estates of London.”_

Trevor touched the tip of his nose with hers to bring him back to their romantic night.

“Aderyn, would _ya_ stay?” Eggsy said, his voice soft and full of hope.

“Here?” She replied, with her hands on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

“With me.” He added. His right hand cupped her face tenderly. “Would _ya_ stay with me tonight?”

He tried to read the expression in the chocolate eyes he loved the most in the world.

“Yes.” Adeyn said, and her eyes agreed with the words from her mouth.

   He slipped his hand on hers and climbed the stairs with the woman behind him, being guided through a passage of bright butterflies in the walls.

Eggsy stopped by the door of his bedroom, still unsure to take the step he had been dreaming of for so long. Aderyn just crossed the doorframe and pulled him in. She smiled and he just followed her. Doubts already outside of the room.

No lights were needed. The night in a luminous blue, clear and not chilly for once, covered the room in magic.

Aderyn just stood there next to the bed. She took off her shoes, an innocent way to let him know he could take her in the exact way she was, not taller, not shorter, just herself. Eggsy walked towards her and imitated the small act; his trainers and sock off. Both barefoot, in a starting act of intimacy.

He just held her by the waist; lost on the bright darkness of her eyes, in the mysterious universe of her being. She wondered how his eyes could shine in a light blue hue in the middle of the dark with the moonlight filtering in the room.

Eggsy brushed her lips shyly, his right hand one more time on her face, tracing her cheeks and the line of her mouth. Not taking his eyes away from hers. Aderyn leaned into him for a longer touch, her fingers already unbuttoning his shirt, the warm skin calling through the fabric.

He pulled a bit stronger this time, with a passionate kiss, his left hand pressing her middle body with his; his right hand on her long hair. She took a few inches of distance and showed him her back, allowing him to unzip her dress. He delighted himself in the silky glow of her skin, desperate to touch every single millimeter of it.

The dress fell slowly from the shoulders to her hips, where he took a few seconds to admire the curve of the waist and hip bone. Eggsy’s hands reacted promptly to remove the piece of clothing, enjoying the feeling of the lace of her underwear. Aderyn let him do calmly, while she removed the shirt from his torso to immediately reach the zip and button of his jeans.

“Are you sure of this?” His voice was steady, attentive. His eyes once more on her face.

“Yes.” She said, a sweet expression in her features.

_The real life love is under the mirror of the surface_

_So cut my cord I want to know how deep we can take it_

_See the thing you've been chasing honey_

_You'll never find it wearin' a life vest_

_You gotta risk your neck, know in your heart it will be worth it_

 

He took his jeans off, his boxers still on, both on equal ground.

Aderyn lay down on the bed and opened her arms for Eggsy to follow her. He could cover all of her body with his, and the idea only made her happier. He kissed the smile forming on her lips.

His hands already recognizing the territory he had dreamt of for many nights. Her fingers and palms in motion over his muscly back. The burning desire and tension between their bodies growing with every fleeting touch. A discovery that now had more meaning than any other time.

Eggsy lips swayed from her mouth, to her neck and dedicated enough time to savour her collarbone and the curve of her breasts, pleased to hear a soft moan from Aderyn; his own desire increasing by the sounds.

_So here we go head first_

_No regrets and no rules_

_We can stay as long as we want_

_Slow dancing in the darkness_

_And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on_

 

In a rapid move, Aderyn opened her bra by the front. She tried not to giggle when a grin appeared in Eggsy’s face, and his eyes became a dark blue shadow.

He trapped her breasts between his left palm and his mouth, already hungry in raw passion. She fought a loud gasp, unconsciously burying her fingernails in his back and rocking her hips. Eggsy make both of them rolled to the side to give her space to breathe and do as she wanted. He was already making his way down, carefully pulling down Aderyn’s lace underwear.

She was doing the same to him, his member half hard for all the sensations overwhelming him. He took a moment to free himself for the black piece of clothing and she followed his lead to be finally naked in full touch of their bodies.

 

_It's been my fashion to keep my head dry and get my feet wet_

_Step by step I've been letting you lead me towards the deep end_

_Well I learned my lesson, honey_

_Just when you think you're all adult swim_

_Is precisely when somebody shows you to the ocean_

 

She took the lead this time. She made him lay on the bed on his back, while she covered him with her body in kisses, caresses and hungry bites, her hips always rocking against his flesh.

His voice hoarse, incoherent sounds, but her name clearly on his lips. Moans she hadn’t heard before in him, not even during their teasing sessions. She alternated between soft touches to his face, delicate ones for his jaw, carding his hair, short peeks on his neck, on his mole and Adam’s apple, bites down his chest.

Aderyn could feel him now fully hard under her, just waiting for the right movement to rock against her body. Eggsy pulled her tenderly away from him.

“Just a second…” His voice was a small sound in comparison to the moaning both were hearing from each other.

He sat by the side of the bed while searching in his drawer for the condom he needed. She kissed his back while her gentleman got ready. She would have never expected something different from him.

It was less than a minute to have him all over her again, this time ready to take her as his woman. Eggsy asked her one more time if she was sure and Aderyn clearly said yes.

There was no going back. 

He kissed her repeatedly, while opening his way with his skilled fingers, the heat of her body indicating her will to have him inside her. He moved carefully the first time, slowly adjusting, he could only hear small gasps and moans as responses. Her voice echoed in the room when she told him she was all right, that he could go on.

The pace was slow and constant, the rhythm of their bodies matching with every new thrust, with every new kiss and moan. They were making love for the first time, and as such, they had all the time in the world to discover each other.

Just feeling him inside her was enough for her to cry, not in pain but in release; an intense proof of her right decisions with him. For Eggsy, the sensation of her body around him only made him aware of how much he adored that woman.

 

_So here we go head first_

_And no regrets and no rules_

_We can stay as long as we want_

_Slow dancing in the darkness_

_And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on_

 

Through their gazes, both agreed on increasing the rhythm, and with every move of Eggsy the sounds from Aderyn were louder. She couldn’t open her eyes any longer, embraced in Eggsy’s arms and chest, feeling him moving between her legs, filling her in pleasure. Her mind reduced to the mere acknowledgement of her growing orgasm pulsing its way up to her chest, short of air, white noise in her ears. Eggsy’s mouth over hers, while he fought to keep the pace constant. One kiss after another, their tongues followed a path already known.

A long and loud moan made her look for his eyes, calm and sweet with a glow of pleasure stained in them. Intense blue.

“I love you, Gary.”

_Just keep holding on, holding on to me_

_Under, under the top of, the surface of the sea_

_Just keep holding on, holding on to me_

_Just keep holding on, holding on to me_

Eggsy kept thrusting a bit faster and harder this time, himself closer to his own pleasure. Aderyn continued kissing him in the wave of her pleasure, carding his disheveled hair, feeling his sweaty skin, encouraging him to take his time.

 

_Oh here we go head first_

_And no regrets and no rules_

_We can stay as long as we want_

_Slow dancing in the darkness_

_And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on_

A soft whisper out in his breath got caught in her lips, to make its way down to her soul.

“I love you, Addie…”

_Head first into the water_

_And so it hits me_

_I guess we could breathe all along_

_One breath after another_

_And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on_

_And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on_

_And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on_

 

Her fingers tangled in his golden hair, his breath irregular against her chest. His orgasm making him weak, a sensation of numbness while being hugged by the woman he loved the most in the whole world.

Aderyn kissed his forehead and Eggsy looked at her in the most defenseless way he had ever done, all of his soul exposed and grateful.

They would stay like that for a while, before letting each other go. Just the two of them melting into each other’s skins, feeling their bodies in full for the first time in their life together; in total silence and surrender.

***

   His hands were one more time exploring her body, while she carded his hair in the afterglow of their orgasms, both of them recovering. He was still discovering every little detail on her skin, when she felt the tracing of his fingers coming to a stop near her belly.

His gaze was serious and even a bit shy, a question floating in the air between the two of them.

“V-day.” Addie said concisely. “It doesn’t matter.” It was the scar of a knife, from the one she now called ‘brother’.

Eggsy looked up at her face and stopped one more time on her ribcage.

“This was me.” He traced the wound from her pulmonary surgery reverently. His lips closed gently over the irregular flesh.

“A reminder.” She added still playing with his hair.

“Of what?” Unwin planted small kisses in his way up to her mouth.

“Of all I would do for you.” Her voice was soft and her eyes sincere when she drowned in his blue and golden eyes.

“Do you love me?” Eggsy asked holding her face carefully, like holding the most precious jewel in the universe.

“With all my heart, with all my soul, with every inch of my body…” Aderyn pressed her head to his, breathing the same air between kisses.

“Why do you love me?” Unwin never felt the need to ask before, not with others, but with Aderyn, he wanted to know, he needed to know.

He doubted himself so many times during his life that having a sincere answer from someone who screamed to the world how she loved him was the only certainty he wanted to keep for the rest of his life.

“Because you love me back…” Trevor whispered and laughed quietly.

“I’m serious… why do you love me?” He insisted playing with her hair.

Aderyn took a few seconds to answer. It was a real one, the clearest she had ever gave him.

“Because even when life hit you _so so so_ hard that you doubted you would get back on your feet again, you kept telling yourself that a new day would come and that you would be happy one day. You have fought for everything in your life and even when you failed, you never stop believing. I love you because I’m yours, you don’t need to fight for me anymore, I’m only yours, just yours, completely yours…”

“I love you.” His gaze was firm and resolute.

Eggsy pressed his body against hers, while his lips travelled through his favorite spots on his girlfriend chest. His middle body and legs entangled in the soft skin of the woman in his bed.

“Mister Unwin? Really?” Aderyn whispered in his ear when she felt the pressure of his hard member against her lower belly.

“Don’t blame _me_ … This’s _your_ fault.” He replied totally nonchalant.

“I did nothing to provoke such arousal…” She let her hands wandered lower on him.

“Oh, yes, you did.” Eggsy gave her a hungry kiss to shut her up for once, there were more pressing matters between them to attend at that moment.

Why on Earth did she think he would feel abashed when he clearly didn’t give a damn about it?

She could only laugh at his words.

***

   The noisy of the city sang a lullaby that only fogged her mind back to sleep in her newest favorite place in the whole existence.

It was the first time in her life she felt this secure in somebody’s arms, her face hid in the crook of his neck, that was such an adorable feeling; being protected. Everything going smoothly outside of the walls of that room. No worries, no tears, no sadness… just pure and simple love.

Eggsy couldn’t feel happier in that exact moment. He also had that soothing sensation of being truly protected for the very first time. He could rest because for once he didn’t have to pretend being strong or fierce, or even a gentleman. He was just a man.

He was a regular man in love with an honest woman.

He considered himself lucky, because of the all the women he could have found to be his perfect match, he found the one who didn’t judge him, someone who embraced everything in him; someone who felt the same, who struggled as hard as he had struggled on life.

Someone who gave everything to him, no secrets, no fears, just a generous love that had rooted in him so strongly that at times made his mind blind.

A soft whisper came out of his mouth first, soft so she couldn’t hear it.

“I love you… I love you.”

A strong realization, a statement, a confession, not waiting for an answer, believing she was asleep. His eyes caught up in the image of the woman he loved laying by his side; finally his and his only.

“I love you… I love you since the day you held my hand. I love you since those nights I spent on the side of your bed after your mission… Those nights you don’t remember.” Aderyn whispered her own secret into his skin to let it ink in his soul.

“I do remember. I remember _ya_ tellin’ me to be strong, to make it through, not to give up. I remember _ya_ huggin’ me and takin’ my glasses off in our first mission togethe’.” Eggsy spoke knowing she would be surprised of his confession. He remembered it by pieces, but it was a fond memory in the middle of all the pain he lived years ago.

“That wasn’t our first mission…” Addie took some distance and corrected him softly. He rolled his eyes at the comment.  “Adorable.”

_“Women”_

He thought.

“It was, before that I didn’t know about _ya_. So that was our first date.” Eggsy insisted playing with the unruly waves of her dark air on their pillows.

“You fool! Our first date was our breakfast near the shop.” Addie couldn’t contain the chuckles. Just the touch of that man could bring so much energy into her body.

“Really? That counts as a date? _Ya_ said it was a meetin’.” Unwin smirked and pecked her lips to shut her up.

“Of course it was a date. I wore my favorite outfit and you looked _so_ handsome with that light blue sweater.” Trevor returned the kiss in his neck mole and let her hands wander through the naked skin of his back and arms.

“ _Ya_ were so sexy. I was breathless the moment I saw _ya_.” He murmured against her mouth already waiting for his passionate invasion.

“I… noticed.” Addie mumbled after getting some air back into her lungs.

“ _Ya_ always do.” It sounded low and seductive. Eggsy grabbed her waist strongly and pulled her against his own flesh.

“I love you so much Eggsy… no no no… I love you, _Gary_.” She locked her eyes in his, both dark in desire and with the undeniable ownership of each other’s bodies and souls. “My Gary Unwin.”

“My bluebird. I love you too.” He said while his body covered hers. “May I kiss _ya_?” He asked serious, just pretending.

“Asking for permission now? I thought I gave you my consent last night, didn’t I?” Aderyn caressed his face, cupping it.

“A gentleman always asks and… I think it’s way too early to get up.” Eggsy embraced her naked frame.

“Yeah, let’s cuddle boyfriend.” Hugging Eggsy was like hugging the sun: soft and warm.

“Am I dreamin’? Are _ya_ really her’?” A shy smile swayed in his lips.

“I’m not sure…” Aderyn got brave and pushed him on his back on the mattress. Her body on top of him. “What… do… you… think?” She kissed Eggsy’s mouth slowly and moved down on his chest with every new brush of her lips on his skin.

“Oh, yes… very… very nice…” Unwin moaned when he felt her slender fingers on his thighs and her mouth on the left side of his hip bone.

A loud metallic sound echoed in the house and both lovers just stopped and waited.

 _“Eggsy? We’re home, babe!”_ Michelle voice resounded from the porch.

“Shit…” He cursed as usual.

“You said they were coming in the afternoon.” Aderyn hissed.

She came up immediately, while looking for her underwear and dress.

“Yes, I know what I said.” Eggsy took a pair of sweat pants before pulling a t-shirt over his head.

“Fuck.” Aderyn said when he was ready.

“I need time for _ya_.” He helped to clap her bra. A ghost kiss on her neck before picking the dress from the floor under the bed.

“I’m not going to run through the back door.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Of course not, just make somethin’ up.” Unwin walked out of the door.

“I’m on it.” Trevor found her shoes and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was a mess, a pretty well-fucked mess.

***

   Michelle was telling Daisy to hang her coat before going to the kitchen for some biscuits. She was still trying to enter her small but heavy suitcase and Daisy’s backpack when Eggsy stood in the middle of the stairs, clearly just out of bed.

“Eggsy, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’, I was asleep and I got… Nevermind.” He jawned. “Why are _ya_ her’ so early?” He didn’t move from his spot.

“Pauline’s uncle died and we didn’t want to bother her…” His mother said noticing a blue coat under Daisy’s.

“Eggsy, your firewall is working properly now. The new coding should be working in about thirty minutes.” Aderyn walked down the stairs checking her phone and with what seemed like a pendrive or keyring from Kingsman.

“Oh, thanks Addie.” Unwin let her pass by his side. He still could feel the warm of their shared bed on her. And it was such an amazing feeling.

“Morning, Addie.” Michelle eyed her from head to toes.

“Good morning, Michelle.” Trevor greeted back. She looked professional. She made sure to look fresh and rested before showing up. Perks of being a handler, she had a lot of tricks. She even played with Eggsy’s laptop.

“Addie, you are here!” Daisy stormed her way to the small hall before her mother would ask what was going on.

“Hi, love. Nice to see you.” Addie embraced the little blond. A perfect distraction with an incredible timing. “Well, Eggsy your computer will be running soon, if anything happens with the new coding let me know or called the boss, ok?”

“Sure.” Eggsy said. “Thanks again, love.”

“You are welcome.” Addie patted his arm and beamed at him.

“Addie, did you have breakfast?” The older woman asked still confused with the scene in front of her eyes.

“Oh, yes. I’m fine, Michelle. Don’t worry, this was a mild emergency and I need to visit some other colleagues.” Trevor explained and looked at Eggsy for extra help.

“Yeah, I don’t want _ya_ late to your visits.” He took Addie’s coat and put it on her shoulders, preparing the exit.

“We had a massive failure in the computer system and since I was the one able to fix it and available, here I am.” She passed her arms through the sleeves and Eggsy put her small clutch in her hands. “I’m sorry I woke you up, Eggsy, but you know Arthur better than I do.”

“It’s ok, sweetheart. I get it. Send my regards to Francis.” He kissed her face briefly. He had to act natural.

“Of course, he’s next in line, so I better hurry.” She went for the door when Daisy added.

“Why don’t you stay?”

“I can’t your highness, I have some work to do.” Trevor came back and gave her another hug as goodbye.

“Why?” The blond asked. If school was from Monday to Friday, why Addie had to work on a Saturday morning? She didn’t want to be an adult.

“Daisy, love, why don’t you take your bag to your room?” Michelle told the girl.

“I promise to visit you, ok?” Addie tried to calm the youngest of the siblings. “I hope you don’t mind.” She added for Michelle.

“Oh, not at all. Just tell Eggsy when you can come and we can have lunch or dinner if you want.” The woman offered in her friendly manners.

“Thank you so much.” That was a surprise. Michelle was never _that_ kind towards her, but better play along. “Well, I’m leaving.”

“Thank you for comin’.” Eggsy opened the door for her.

“I’m sorry again.” Addie said to the apparent sleepy Eggsy.

“Oh no, I’m sorry.” He said and Aderyn knew he was saying that for real.

He didn’t plan it that way. Their first time together shouldn’t have ended like that.

“I’ll call _ya_ late’.” Eggsy stood outside with her, the door almost closed behind his back.

“It’s ok, really.” She smiled at him, back to the intimacy they had moments ago.

“Can I kiss _ya_?” He almost begged for her touch.

“I don’t think is wise because your mother is watching us through the window.” Aderyn informed him keeping a straight face. It was some sort of déjà vu.

“Jeez, she’s suspicious.” Unwin wouldn’t have cared that much a couple of years ago, not even with another woman by his side, but this was different. It was so new, so special and fragile he didn’t want to ruin it with his impulses and cheekiness.

“I know, see you around.” She took one step away from him.

“Addie…” He held her arm.

“Yes, Eggsy?” If he had asked she would have stayed there forever.

“I love you.” Unwin slid his hands over her arm and grabbed her hand tenderly.

“I love you too, Gary.” Aderyn said.

He stood outside a couple of minutes seeing her walking away from him under the warm sun on a Saturday morning in London.

***

   He literally dragged his feet inside the house. Michelle waited by the bathroom door for him to get to the stairs.

“Eggsy?”

“Yes, mom?” He said softly.

“If you needed some time you could have called me.” She began. “We would have taken the afternoon train. I don’t know, maybe a walk around the town.”

“I don’t get it…” Eggsy turned around to see her.

“Eggsy…” She used that tone that every mother around the world had mastered to talk to their children. Something between a warning and a hopeless truth.

“Mom?”

“This is your house, you can do here whatever you want.” Michelle stated.

Eggsy’s eyes unfocused like his mind did.

“If you brought Addie here last night, she didn’t need to run away because of me. I can’t pretend you are a child anymore, not with everything you have gone through.” His mother completed.

And the penny dropped for Eggsy.

He would never be able to fool her. It wasn’t an embarrassing conversation at all, just the cherry on top of his morning.

“Mom, I love _ya_.” He told her with a bright smile on his face.

“I love you too, little egg.” She added and pushed him up the stairs. “Now get dress, I can tell when you aren’t wearing any pants…”

Eggsy almost chocked; his face a crimson red shade.

***

   She opened the door at the second ring of the bell and as soon as he saw her, he pulled her into his arms in a clumsy and possessive hug that included a bouquet of flowers that somehow ended on the floor.

He just pinned her against the wall and said.

“I promise I’m going to fuck you thoroughly these two days.”

“Eggsy wait!” Addie pushed him away from her.

“What for, pretty bird?” Eggsy noticed something weird behind him.

He heard the heavy silence of an adult accompanied by…

“Urgh that’s disgusting, mate.” A child’s voice huffed.

“Eggsy, you’re hella strong!” A second child pointed out impressed. He let Addie go noticing she was still trapped between his body and the wall.

“Mommy, is ‘fuck’ a bad word?” Oh, he knew that voice.

Not good, not good at all.

“Oh, shit…” He hissed resigned.

“Yep, it is.” Aderyn composed herself quickly; still hot by the assault. “So please, don’t say it yourselves, alright?”

“Mmm, hi, Laney, I guess.” Eggsy greeted Laney Connelly with a nervous smile.

“Ok, troupe, Uncle Eggsy will take you out for ice cream.” She ordered the children to march out of the door. “Go, now!”

“I’m sorry… really.” He said sheepishly, more embarrassed for Addie than for his actions. She would kill him giving the chance. He wouldn’t be getting any, any time soon.

“Vanilla and cherry.” Laney said cheekily.

“Mint and chocolate, please.” Aderyn added from the sink. The bouquet was essential in her retreat.

“On my way.” Unwin left quickly.

Laney waited for five minutes for Aderyn to start talking. She pronounced no words.

“So?” She gave the young woman the chance to begin.

“Life.” Trevor answered with the most beautiful smile on her face.

“Thorough, he said.” Laney declared thoughtful.

Aderyn’s cheeks turned crimson in a few seconds.


	31. Sunshine

 

   She would agree, right? She meant well after all. It didn’t sound crazy, just a bit ‘tight’ in schedule, but totally plausible. She would do most of the work and always could bring Roxy around to help her, maybe even protect her if necessary.

She knew she had no need to be nervous; it wasn’t like Michelle would kill her or something similar, but still her stomach twisted hard when the light blue eyes were fixed on her. That, and the fact that Eggsy’s mother insisted on having a home-made cake, arguing that his son _loved_ her cakes no matter the flavor. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that her son preferred half of a red velvet cake rather than any other cake.

“So… what do you think?” Aderyn tried carefully.

“Are you sure he would follow the plan?” The woman asked analyzing the brunette.

“If I present it logically… I think he would.” Addie played with her phone. “I can tell him that is just a small party, family only.”

“Yeah, probably.” Michelle pondered. “Then I agree with you, you have my permission.”

“Thank you, Michelle.” A bright smile showed on her face. “I promise it will finish early and I’ll clean everything after. I promise.” Addie approached the other woman and held her hands in a grateful gesture.

“Good.” The mother patted the hands reassuringly, only to add in a serious voice. “Don’t forget to bring your pajama, if you’re staying.”

“Am I?” Trevor went pale. Michelle waited all the conversation to give her this final blow. That woman was far more intelligent than was given credit for.

“If you want to.” She continued. “I mean, you and Eggsy are an official couple, right? I know he spends a lot time with you at your apartment. Pretending that your relationship isn’t serious would be a mistake on my part.”

Addie’s throat went dry instantly. She supposed that Eggsy had instructed his mother on the nature of their relationship, not that she wanted to talk about it when _he_ wasn’t around.

“To be perfectly honest with you Michelle; he does, but not because I ask him to stay with me all the time.” Addie remained calm in her exterior. “I’m sorry to say this, but I know I am not what you want for him.”

There it was; the plain truth for the world to see it.

“But he chose you.” Michelle said half smiling.

“He did.” Trevor accepted. “Please, believe me when I say that I’m always telling him to come home with you and Daisy, because I know how important you are to him. I really want him to be happy and that’s with you two by his side.”

Eggsy’s mother blinked heavily at the comment.

“I won’t force you to accept me, but I won’t give up on Eggsy either.” Aderyn concluded, now getting ready to leave. She could arrange the rest by phone while Eggsy was away.

“Good, because my son deserves nothing less from the woman he loves.” Michelle declared and Addie agreed her.

At least, she was now accepted in the house and in Eggsy’s life, even if it was just one night.

Michelle needed time and there was plenty of it in the universe.

 

***

   Everything was so… sparky. Rox would have killed to be there. Not because it was the _Swarovski Crystal World_ , but because the sense of importance and wealth around it made him feel part of the European royals.

Lancelot would have called him shallow, but he had succeeded in his mission and was now enjoying a nice cup of Earl Grey in a very secure office full of little bright lights and more velvet that he thought someone would have in an entire life.

“Mister Unwin, it was a pleasure to work with you.” The man in charge told him totally captivated by the gentleman spy.

“Without a doubt, your designation for this assignment was a success.” The security chief added as enchanted as the other man.

“Well, the honor was mine.” Eggsy smiled softly. It felt nice to have the upper hand for once on a mission. Nobody knew about him, but here he was, being treated like a king.

Eggsy was sure that he shouldn’t be that happy, but for him it was a simple mission and when the results proven to be even better than the ones expected, he had more than enough reasons to feel happy with himself.

   In reality, it was simple, but not necessarily a mission. An ex-agent required it as a favour, and since it aligned with Kingsman’s agenda of ‘catch the baddies’; Eggsy was sent once again to Austria in a security mission.

The executive president of _Swarovski_ had feared for his business, A.K.A. life, after a treasure-hunter / mercenary group threatened of stealing highly valuable crystals used in the manufacturing of telescopes. _Swarovski Optics_ had been working on military research applications since before V-day; however, only now they have been considered a strong competitor and supplier for many countries.

Eggsy set up a little trap for the interested parties, all the while he carried himself the crystals in his breast pocket. The police did the rest after Eggsy neutralized the group with minimal force and hustle.

“It is true your methods are slightly unorthodox; however, your skills surpass the references we received from your employers in London.” The Swarovski executive expressed, walking calmly around the room, taking velvet boxes from different cabinets.

“I’m glad to hear it, Mister Buchbauer.” Eggsy played with the pin in his tie; a tracker in case of an emergency. He liked flattery, but getting used to it was something totally different.

“Of course, we have agreed on your payment with your employers, but I feel you deserve something else.” The Austrian man started to display smaller black and blue security boxes with the swan engraving on them over a long desk.

“Oh, you are too kind, but it’s really not necessary.” Galahad kept his distance from the desk. The security chief already there not impressed by the pieces of jewelry.

“I insist, young man.” Mister Buchbauer waved to Eggsy to get close. “Your performance was impressive to say the least and let’s say I have something you want but you never knew you wanted.”

“Sir, really…” Unwin knew it was pointless to refuse the offer, but he didn’t want to look to eager to be given a prize for his good job. Besides, every piece was millions worth and knowing himself well, he would pick the most expensive of the lot just by pure luck.

“Uh-oh, let me finish…” The jeweler opened one by one the boxes. “We are in the very heart of the Swarovski crystals business, tell me Mister Unwin, would you like… I don’t know…”

His hands moved fast uncovering delicate and intricate pieces, all of them shinning under the white light of the office.

“A watch? What about some jewelry for a girl _friend_? A bracelet to win a heart?” The man insisted displaying the millions of crystals that looked like stardust.

_“Oh, man…”_

Eggsy told himself. He even chuckled in disbelief. Not even once on his days as petty thief did he saw something more beautiful than those works of art.

It was true, He had a good salary working for Kingsman, but just one watch of that collection on the desk would cost his retirement pension.

However, luck rarely knocks on you door twice.

“By any chance, do you like birds, Mister Buchbauer?” Eggsy said admiring the craftmanship on every jewel.

Buchbauer just smiled in understanding and invited Eggsy to follow him to a different office.

He would call Guinevere for some extra time before leaving. She wouldn’t mind.

Besides, his birthday was just a couple of hours away and if there was something he wished to have right away was a nice meal, a hot bath and a long night of cuddles with his beautiful and caring girlfriend.

Was it too much to ask for a gentleman spy?

 

***

   A single candle was enough for the moment. The rest was already planned and delivered. She did everything in her power to make her boyfriend’s birthday a good one, but for now, a small cheese cake would be enough.

Eggsy was slowly getting back from dreamland. His hair a mess, only one of his eyes open, half naked and being as lazy as he could be on the bed.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” Addie sang walking into the bedroom trying to keep the candle alive.

“Awww, babe!” He cooed when he heard her voice, still half asleep, with a silly smile on his face.

“Happy birthday my beloved boyfriend _Garyyyyy_ …” Addie mocked him one more time.

“Really?” Eggsy said sarcastically, fully awake now.

“Happy birthday to you!” She presented the cake for him to blow the candle. “Don’t forget the wishes.”

   He inhaled as requested and blew out the small solitary candle.

“You shouldn’t have bothered.”

“I _totally_ had to!” Addie clarified, put the plate on the drawer and hugged her boyfriend. “Happy birthday, love of my life.”

“I’m so glad to be back with _ya_ …” Eggsy held the woman tightly. She smelled like fresh flowers and soap. She woke up a lot earlier than he did. He didn’t notice when she got up.

“I’m happy too.” Trevor kissed his face as usual. Tried to comb his hair with her fingers.

“Are _ya_ happy with me?” He imitated her with a few kisses down her neck. A soft touch between exposed skin and her fluffy towel robe.

“You make me happy.” She confessed smiling against his lips. A short kiss for the morning. “Ok, no more sentiment, I need you to get up and take a shower. We leave in two hours and your present is out there waiting for you.”

“Is that my present?” Unwin blinked heavily and pointed at a paper bag next to the door.

“Uh, uh… stay away from it, first shower.” Aderyn pulled him out of the bed without success. “We have a bus to catch.”

“Only if _ya_ showe’ with me.” He begged pulling her towards the bed. He was winning.

“I already took a shower, you fool!” Addie chirped trying to get loose of his grip.

“Not with me.” Eggsy repeated cheekily. “We’re goin’ to be late if _ya_ don’t make up your mind, Miss Trevor.”

“You’re making us late, Eggsy.” Aderyn explained, finally giving up in their pulling contest.

“C’mon, babe!” He opened his arms to embrace her warmly.

“Is your car downstairs?” She questioned adding butterfly kisses on his face.

“Of course, I’m takin’ it home today.” Unwin declared. He had finally got a car, one like those James Bond drove in the movies.

“I’ll shower with you if I can drive it.” Aderyn proposed with a smirk that meant trouble.

“A’right! You win!” Eggsy got up and tried to drag her into the bathroom. “Now come her’, _ya_ naughty girlfriend!”

He didn’t have much luck with it.

Trevor kissed him passionately and when he let his guard down, she left him alone in the bathroom.

 

***

   It didn’t take much to get him ready. They were almost ready to leave, showered, dressed nicely, breakfast done, just a normal day with some surprises ahead, according to his girlfriend. And he was ready to obey. He wanted to be surprised.

“Ah, before we go.” Aderyn reached for his neck passing the Kingsman medal around it.  “This belongs to you. It protected me once, I want it to protect you all the time as always has.”

She had it with her since her time in the hospital, and for unknown reasons she had kept wearing it most of the time, maybe to feel Eggsy closer to her; but there was no need now; its place was with Eggsy.

“Addie, darling, wait…” Eggsy said, before going to his suitcase and coming back with a thin velvet box. “It happens that I _too_ have somethin’ for _ya_.”

“Eggsy, you shouldn’t have, like really…” She couldn’t believe it. He had started with the wooing again and it was adorable.

“I thought _ya_ would like it, I asked for a little bird in silver and gold with some blue in it, nothing too ostentatious, but I think the jeweler had a bette’ idea than mine, after all.”  He indicated casually.

There was a delicate rose gold rope chain necklace, with a small silver bird of open wings as pendant, embellished with miniscule blue Swarovski crystals.

“Did you bring this from Tyrol?” She asked stunned by the fine piece now in the hands of her boyfriend. He had taken the time to find something especially for her for no other reason than to please her.

“Yes, ma’am. Allow me…” Eggsy continued moving her hair from her neck with expert fingers. He clasped the necklace around the pale skin and added a ghost kiss on the woman’s nape.  “Somethin’ for my beautiful girlfriend to always remember how much I love her and what she means to me.”

   Aderyn ran to the mirror next to the door and touched carefully the necklace. It was so beautiful, so perfect, so ‘Aderyn’… She loved it and Eggsy was delighted to see her like that… A mess of emotion and childish amusement.

She caught his eyes in the reflection and walked straight to him to hug him, kiss him and touch him as much as possible. If something, Eggsy took it as a very enthusiastic ‘thank you’.

“Fuck, babe… we’re goin’ to be _very_ late.” He said when Addie allowed him to breath.

“British racing green Jaguar E type coupe series1with an engine XK 3.8 - 6 cylinders in line, triple carburetor. Transmission of 4 speed Moss gearbox…” Trevor just recited in a low and seductive voice.

“Ok, that sounded _very sexy_.” Unwin’s lips traveled down her chest very purposely.

“I’m an engineer…” Aderyn reminded him casually. Her own hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Just a detail, love. The interior leather is…” He tried to outsmart her.

“Cognac.” She completed, cornering him into the closest wall.

“Ok, now I’m officially hard…” Eggsy laughed kissing Addie at the same time.

“Keep it to yourself, birthday present’s waiting…” Trevor sang playfully. “Keys, please.” She patted the pockets of his jeans.

“I’m makin’ it fingerprint coded.” Unwin warned.

“Is that a dare, boyfriend?” Addie let him go and picked her stuff, while Eggsy took his jacket and closed the door of the apartment behind them.

_“Good God, I’m so fucking lucky…”_

Eggsy laughed loudly.

“Stop it.” She ordered when the giggles echoed on the building.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

***

   Addie drove the new car with ease and somehow Eggsy got scared. He wondered if he would have to lend her the car too many days a week and hell he loved the car already. As his girlfriend has said it was a jaguar, a vintage model he had seen in a magazine when he was a little kid, and now it was his birthday present. He bought it for real and that made him proud of himself.

“Why ’re we goin’ to Watford?” He asked when she checked the GPS.

“To pick up your birthday present.” Aderyn informed him, taking a curve perfectly.

“I thought it was on the bag.” Unwin commented with a shrug.

“I told you not to pry, Eggsy!” She threw him a cautionary punch.

“And I didn’t, Addie!” He imitated her voice jokingly.

“Yes, you did.” She insisted, eyes fixed on the road.

“Ok, yes, I did, but just a little look. I know it’s somethin’ square and kinda heavy…” Eggsy pointed out. “Maybe a stereo?”

“Frozen.” It was all she said.

“Oh, come on, tell me love, where’re we goin’ exactly?” Eggsy begged, placing little kisses on her left shoulder. “Please, tell me, tell me, tell me…”

“You know the puppy eyes don’t work on me, right?” She finally smiled. She knew he was doing the puppy eyes even without looking at him.

“Pretty please.” Eggsy added in a low tone.

“You’re a spy, use your head, Eggsy.” Aderyn just let him be.

   Unwin sat straight one more time and listed the known facts so far.

“Ok, let’s play… we’re goin’ to Watford or somewhere in or around Watford.”

“Warm.” Trevor provided.

“You don’t have family or friends there, neither do I, so this is some sort of touristic attraction.” Eggsy said, still unsure of the reasons.

“Warmer.”

“Ok, google, help me here.” He grabbed his phone and started his typing. “What is Watford, UK, famous for?”

“Eggsy, that’s cheating!” Addie tried to reach the phone using her peripheral vision.

“I need some specific intel, it’s not cheatin’!” He defended himself.

“Twat.” She mumbled. He was lucky she was driving.

“I’m close, right?” Eggsy asked. “ _Ya_ ’re mad because I’m pretty close.”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise; what good does it make to know beforehand?” Trevor questioned disappointed.

“What bad does it make to know beforehand?” Unwin replied amused.

“You’re such an idiot, Eggsy.” Addie told him. He was too close to the truth.

“Wait a minute, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London… HARRY POTTER TOUR!” He yelled like a seven year old boy and not like a twenty-eight year old man.

Eggsy rolled down the window and shouted to the wind and anybody who wanted to listen to him.

“WE’RE GOING TO THE HARRY POTTER TOUR!”

“I know, I know, no need to shout, Eggsy!” Aderyn knew he wouldn’t calm down.

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU, ADDIE!” He wanted to kiss her so badly.

“HEY, EVERYBODY, I’M GOING TO THE HARRY POTTER TOUR WITH MY GIRLFRIEND ON MY BIRTHDAY!” He continued when they could see the Warner Bros logo from the road.

“Eggsy, stop it!” Trevor said when they parked. She couldn’t be mad, this was her plan exactly; however, she had to assume that her boyfriend’s reaction was even more priceless than she had imagined. “Please, breathe!”

   It didn’t work. Eggsy was already pulling her towards the entrance. He was almost hopping.

When they passed security and were finally inside of the hall, he couldn’t stop looking at the pictures of the actors on the walls.

“Sugarplum fairies!”

Suddenly he noticed something else on the left side of the hall near the cafeteria.

“That’s Fantastic Beasts’s wardrobe!” Eggsy just waited for Addie to give him the camera. He made some additional comments on how old Radcliffe was until he saw _candyland_.

“Can we go the shop now?” He was already walking into it.

“After the tour is better.” Addie held his hand softly.

“But we will, right?” He looked so hopeful and alive.

Trevor took the camera from him and recorded that moment.

Addie knew he always wanted to visit the studios but before Kingsman it was just a dream. While growing up, with Dean around, he wasn’t even allowed to read the books. And when he finally did, it wasn’t in the right order. Now he was waiting for Daisy to be a bit older before reading the first one from his pocket collection. The first collection he got when he became a Kingsman agent.

“Of course, we will, Eggsy.” It was a promise.

“Fuck, every time I think I can’t love you more you hit me right in the feels…” He stated kissing her more passionately than he should have.

“I don’t want to know where you picked that line from, but the first part was sweet.” Aderyn granted. “Come on, that’s our queue, birthday boy.”

 

***

   It took them almost four hours to leave the studios. Eggsy couldn’t decide which wand he wanted and what t-shirts he would take for his friends. In addition, he got the mandatory picture drinking ‘butter bear’ and by the train platform, plus the thousands of pics he took of the props and the ones he asked Addie to take of him and together.

Aderyn was exhausted by the end of it and she would be driving back just because Eggsy was still high of the adventure in the forbidden forest. She lost count of the time her boyfriend made _Buckbeak_ bow for pictures. Good thing, she prepared herself for it.

His talking continued even when they crossed the door of his house and some loud cheering said:

“Happy Birthday, Eggsy!”

“Eh, hey, hey!” He asked truly startled to see his closest friends there throwing a surprise party for him. “What’re _ya_ doin’ her’, lads?”

“Harry Potter trash!” Liam shouted with a hug.

“Freaking Gryffindor!” Brandon pointed out pulling the yellow and black scarf.

“Oh shut your mouth, mate!” Eggsy refused to take off the scarf even with a hot sunny day outside. “I’m a proud Hufflepuff!”

Everybody laughed at his offended face. He continued delivering hugs and kisses to his friends and family.

“You too, Aderyn?” Jamal greeted Trevor with a hug.

“Ravenclaw, Jamal.” She corrected signaling her blue and bronze t-shirt. Eggsy’s request.

“It’s good to see you, again.” He added with a bright smile.

“Likewise, remind me before you go, I have something for you.” Addie mentally checked her bag.

“What about me?” Ryan complained with a pout.

“Ryan, I didn’t forget you either.” She squeezed his arm.

“Don’t tell Eggsy, but I have a crush on you, girl.” Ryan confessed with a tight hug.

“I heard you, twat!” Eggsy yelled from the kitchen where Jeremy and Daisy were preparing the cake candles. “Stay away from her!”

“Don’t pay attention to him.” Aderyn said and added a light kiss on the man’s face.

Eggsy only slid a finger over his throat as threat for his now ex-mate. Daisy imitated him. The rest of the guest just laughed. Michelle wished her daughter wasn’t so intelligent and her son had some self-control. But apparently, this wouldn’t be that day.

“Roxy, I’m glad you made it.” Trevor took the woman to the foyer.

“Everything’s done and ready.” She mentioned. “Your mother-in-law made the cake.” She felt the need to state a slightly complex fact.

“I know; that’s why I asked you to bring another one.” Addie winked in return.

“Red velvet.” Lancelot informed her and winked in complicity. “She didn’t oppose.”

“Perfect. This is why we love you, Rox.” Addie shoved her friend happily.

Sometimes, if you cannot beat them, join them.

“Hey, what’re _ya_ talkin’ over ther’?” Eggsy called them back to the reunion.

“Roxy’s telling me she’s a Slytherin.” Trevor provided a true answer. Morton just nodded in agreement.

“Are you serious, Roxy?” Jeremy questioned, joining them in the living room.

“She’s a freakin’ villain!” Unwin sentenced with his first beer already half empty.

“You’re missing the point, guys.” Roxy moved to the center of the room and silently all the men made a spot for her to sit. “We, Slytherins, are not villainous people at all.”

Her voice was low and maybe, just maybe, she would practice her NLP ability in this _difficult_ crowd.

“Let me show you…” She commenced carefully.

“I guess I opened a Pandora’s Box.” Aderyn asked Eggsy and took a sip of his bottle.

“ _Ya_ have no idea, love, no idea.” He granted, and gave her a short peck.

 

***

   They all left past midnight. Jeremy and Aderyn being the sober ones offered to take them home one by one; however, Eggsy insisted on taking his new car for the duty. Michelle convinced him to go with Jeremy and made two rounds just in case.

By the time Eggsy returned home was almost two in the morning and the house looked like nothing had happened. Actually, all the lights were out and he headed directly to his room.

“Hey! What’re you doin’ her’? What’s the meanin’ of _this_?” He moved his hands aimlessly indicating his room, his bed and his… _clothes_?

“Me staying here, in your room, in your bed, with one of your t-shirt as pajamas?” Aderyn joked already in bed, playing with her mobile.

“Yeah…” Eggsy doubted. Maybe he was really drunk and had passed out and was sleeping on the floor of the living room. “I mean, I’m not complainin’ but…”

“I’m spending the night here with you.” Trevor said and patted the spot next to her.

“Are _ya_ really stayin’ for real?” He asked again, this time knowing he wasn’t asleep or drunk at all.

“Your mother let me.” She took his scarf off. “Do you have a complaint? Her bedroom’s right that way.”

“This’s what I call a good birthday present, _ya_ know?” Eggsy leaned into her space for a proper kiss.

“I already gave you your present, don’t be lewd.” Aderyn pinched his nose. “You know we are sleeping, right? I’m really tired.”

“Babe… I’m a spy, discretion’s my signature.” Unwin was already removing his clothes tantalizingly. “Nobody would ever know.”

“Keep your hands off me, Unwin. I’m warning you.” She said in her commanding tone. Her impression of propriety mode on.

“ _Ya_ don’t want me to do that.” He insisted. “I know _ya_ don’t.”

“Wanna bet?” Addie raised an eyebrow and Eggsy new the game had just started.

 

***

   Less than thirty minutes after he finally went to bed and Aderyn turned off the lamp. She felt him moving closer to her. He wouldn’t give up. To be honest, she knew she had teased him during the day, but never thought he would be paying attention with the birthday thing around them.

“Babe… can we?” He whispered between the two of them.

“Can what?” She asked, playing the innocent part.

“Would _ya_ let me?” His left hand now on her stomach. A light touch, not invasive.

She kept the silence and the question floated around the room. ‘ _Let you what?_ ’

“Addie, please…” His lips stopped on her left shoulder.

“Ok, here I am… do your _thing_.” Aderyn turned on her back and settled herself like a doll. Undaunted.

“Addie, that’s not fair, it’s not funny like this.” Eggsy said with some exasperation on his voice.

“I’m your present, are you going to take advantage of my body and rip my soul or not?” She questioned in her more serious tone. Of course, she was joking.

“A’right, I love _ya_.” Eggsy turned on his side and ended the conversation. “Good night.”

“Good night, love of my life.” Addie told him sweetly.

“Would _ya_ give me a goodnight kiss then?” He requested facing her one more time.

“Come here, you fool.” Trevor held his face in the dark. “Your little sister is in the room next to ours and you can bet your mother is expecting us to be naughty and that’s not really a turn on for me, you know?. She explained quietly.

“Not even excitin’?” Now there it was his cheeky tone again.

“Happy birthday, love of my life.” Aderyn kissed him and passed one arm over his chest.

“Silly bird.” Eggsy let her embrace him and pamper him with soft kisses.

   He took her body closer to his and enjoyed the feeling of having his girlfriend for second time in _his_ house and _his_ bed; without reproaches or misunderstandings.

“Hey, what is it?” Addie whispered when Eggsy stopped kissing her and turned on the lamp on his side of the bed.

Unwin just put his index finger over his lips and waited for a faint sound outside his room.

“Eggsy, I’m scared…” A small voice said.

“Come on in, Dais…” He moved fast towards the door and opened it for his little sister.

“Hey, are you all right, sweetheart?” Aderyn asked when she saw the red face and the swollen eyes. She immediately offered her arms to hold the little girl.

“Addie, there was a bad guy in my dream; he wanted to take Eggsy away…” Daisy cried a little. “I don’t want you to go away, Eggsy.”

Eggsy just closed the door and went back to bed next to his sister.

“It’s fine, your brother is here and I will also be here if you need me.” Trevor promised, cleaning the tears from the childish round face.

“Cry no more, my flower.” Eggsy took her against his chest. “ _Ya_ ’re safe with us.”

The girl hugged him strongly, truly scared of losing her big brother. Eggsy just cooed at her and kissed her hair in the same way he did when she was a baby and Dean and his mother were fighting each other.

“Do _ya_ want me to get mom?” He asked again, when Daisy’s breathing sounded a lot more regular.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” The little blond requested observing the faces of the adults next to her. They didn’t look angry at her, but worried.

“Of course.” Addie reacted first. “You are going to sleep right here between the two of us and we will protect you from anyone bad, ok?” She arranged the pillows for Daisy to fit between the two of them.

“Thank you, Addie.” Daisy laid down and added. “Sorry, brother.” She knew that it was a special occasion for her brother to have his girlfriend at home on his birthday. She didn’t mean to ruin it.

“I’m sorry too, Eggsy.” Trevor declared really apologetic.

“Ok, time to sleep.” He covered himself with the blankets. “I’ll protect my women as the gentleman I am.” The light went out and he felt the little hand of his sister looking for his in the dark. He could bet the other one was in Addie’s.

“Thank you, brother.” He heard.

 

***

   They should have heard the alarm, but of course they didn’t. Not with Daisy soundly sleeping between the two of them. They didn’t even hear when Michelle knocked on the door.

“Oh, here you are Daisy!” She said observing the odd, but sweet picture in front of her.

“I’m sleepy mommy.” The girl reacted almost mechanically. Eggsy did the same and nudged Addie to wake up.

“Daisy you are too big to sleep with your brother now.” Michelle waited by the end of the bed for Daisy to leave the warm of the blankets.

“Sorry Mom, she had a nightmare.” Unwin explained, probably a seventy percent functional.

“Sorry Michelle, we overslept.” Addie stretched lazily.

“I’m the one sorry for Daisy, she’s going to her swimming class nightmare or not.” The mother pushed the girl to her room after she got up.

“We’ll get up right away, we have work to do today.” Eggsy remembered fighting a yawn. This was surely an eighty percent of awakening.

“Yeah, just five more minutes…” Trevor checked that her t-shirt was still in the right place. Her mind only sixty percent loaded in comparison.

Michelle let them have their moment to come back to life. She would prepare some fresh coffee for them while they gather enough courage to leave the bed.

“Back to sleep? Are _ya_ sure?” Eggsy asked when his mother disappeared.

“Your mother’s around…” Addie laid down one more time, trying to keep her eyes open.

“C’mon, just a little quickie…” Eggsy suddenly said and landed on top of her.

“Eggsy!” Trevor laughed and covered her eyes when Unwin took his few clothes off.

She saw his cheeky grin before her boyfriend kissed her.

“Oh, my Goodness!” Michelle shouted when she saw the perfect white ass of her son exposed. “Eggsy!”

“Mom!” He jumped from the bed and covered himself with a pillow.

“You said five minutes.” Michelle complained.

“A’right…” Eggsy sighed resigned. “I’m taking Dais to her class.”

“Gary Eggsy Unwin, are you going to pretend I didn’t see what I’m seeing?” His mother looked at him from head to toes and then looked at Addie, who covered her mouth not to laugh.

“Mother, I’m telling you, I would have a dreadful temper today since everybody in this house is settled in not let me have some, for fuck’s sakes!” Unwin uttered perfectly, clearly bothered while still covering his front with the pillow.

He walked to his ensuite bathroom not caring to show his naked ass around.

Michelle was perplexed.

“I’ll use the other bathroom if you don’t mind.” Aderyn, now ninety eight percent awake, took her towel and some extras from her bag.

“Aderyn, is he serious?” Michelle asked her when the brunette passed by her side.

“Yup.” Trevor smiled at the older woman. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix him later.” She added a pat to her shoulders.

“Oh, please, do.” Michelle Unwin begged.

 

 


End file.
